


Only one more year

by isobelx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Poe are best friends, Dangerous competition, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LIKE SLOW SLOW, Loss of Virginity, Luke is kind of an arsehole, M/M, Magical Dyad, Near Death Experiences, No need to be legacy to be awesome, Past Abuse, Rey Needs A Hug, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, Virgin Rey, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, very slow burn, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 180,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelx/pseuds/isobelx
Summary: **COMPLETED**It's Ben Solo's last year at Hogwarts and all he wants is a quiet peaceful year. But when has Ben gotten what he wants?He finds out Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament, and when he sees a certain Beauxbatons student he decides this year might not be as terrible as he thought.However someone else has plans in motion that might endanger everything they know.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 109
Kudos: 290





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so, I apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
> Love you all!

Only one more year.

It was the only thing Ben could focus on. One more year and he would be free. Well, as free as one can be when you happen to be a member of one of the most prominent families in the wizarding world.

With that in mind he stepped inside Kings Cross station. Alone.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for him, his family was usually too busy to come to trivial things like his first day of school. He will not deny the fact that they did come to his very first day of school, when he was a scrawny eleven-year-old. But since then the only company he’s had whenever he’s stepped onto this platform has been Kylo, a 9-year-old crup his mother gave him after a particularly long absence of hers. As if a pet could somehow fill the void left in his life by his mother.

Nevertheless, Ben loved the little crup and appreciated the cheerful company. And he was thankful for all the trouble his mother went through to ensure he could keep Kylo in Hogwarts with him. He really hated cats, thought that toads were useless slimy beasts, and did not have much use for an owl. It is not like he had anyone to write to.

No, Kylo was the only pet for him and he made sure his mother knew. So, after multiple tests and permits he was finally allowed to keep him.

Trying to avoid listening to parents saying goodbye to their children and the tears that sometimes followed, he quickly made his way across the platform and into the Hogwarts Express.

Only one more year.

Ben had no idea how long he had been sitting there, stroking Kylo’s fur, when suddenly he heard the whistle announcing that the Hogwarts Express was leaving.

 _Eleven o’clock_ \- thought Ben - _Finally_

He kept petting his beloved crup, glaring at whoever dared open the door of his compartment, letting them know with just a stare, that he was to be left alone. But his solitude would not last long.

Suddenly, the door of the compartment slid open and a handsome young man walked through the threshold and closed the door behind him.

“There you are!” says Poe Dameron, Ben’s best – and only- friend. “I’ve been looking all over the place for you”

“Well, you’ve found me” answered Ben without bothering to open his eyes.

“I see you remain your usual cheery self, what’s going on?” inquired Poe with a raised eyebrow

“The usual, nothing, everything” Ben opened his eyes, looked at his friend and knew that whatever Poe saw was enough to stop that line of questioning

“Mum wanted to say hi… she sent you this” Poe stretched his arm and offered Ben a small paper bag “For the journey, it’s some muggle thing that she and dad are obsessed with now. Peanut butter and jelly they call it”

Ben smiled and took the bag, The Damerons always treated him as one of their own, and he was infinitely grateful for that. “Thanks…I just… wanted to be away from all the... commotion, so I got in as fast as I could. You understand”

Poe nodded. “Sorry man” and looked away slightly uncomfortable.

Poe knew why Ben hated to linger at the platform longer than necessary, he knew that while all his family made an effort to come say goodbye to him before leaving for Hogwarts, Ben was sent alone from the U.S. towards London, in some muggle form of transportation. Only to be picked up by a chauffeur and dropped at Kings Cross.

“Where’s your stupid cat?” said Ben, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

“I assumed you’d have that beast in here” replied Poe pointing at Kylo “so I left BB in his cage with Jessika”

“Good” Ben waited a second before asking “Jessika?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “You know perfectly well that it’s nothing like that”

“Yes, _I_ know, does _she_ know?”

Poe fidgeted in his seat and mumbled something under his breath and then asked. “How was _your_ summer?”

“Not great, same as always, yours?” Ben hated that question. And Poe knew.

“Sorry to hear that mate…” Poe looked like he wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth about his summer, eventually gave Ben an apologetic smile and said “Mine was the best man, I met this…” And with this Ben zoned out.

As much as Ben loved his friend, he was not in the mood to listen to the wonderful summer the Damerons had. He would never call him rude or callous, but he knows that Poe does not understand his situation. How could he? He has the perfect loving family.

Ben doesn’t know when he finally drifts off, as they are speeding through fields with cows and crops, the blur of the landscape and the roar of the engine lulling him to sleep. He drifted in and out of sleep, occasionally answering Poe’s questions about his home.

_“Did you meet anyone interesting during the summer?” “How is it possible that you didn’t leave your house at all? We’ve talked about this mate.”._

Out of a sudden a soft fabric hits him square in the face, waking him “Solo, this is important. We need to get you laid”

“ _We_ will do no such thing” said Ben menacingly. “I am serious, do not try or do anything. I just want this year to be over” Ben closed his eyes and with this Poe fell silent for the remainder of the trip.

When darkness fell, it was time to put on their school robes. At last the train began to slow down.

“Well mate, duty calls” said Poe winking at his friend, and with this he left the compartment.

 _Of course he is Gryffindor’s head boy_ thought Ben while rolling his eyes. He wasn’t shocked that his friend had been granted such an honour. Poe was an outstanding student, honest, hardworking, and most important of all -apparently - _everyone_ loved him.

Ben moved towards the doors of the carriage, stepped down onto the platform and walked resolutely towards the stagecoaches outside the station.

Lost in his thoughts, Ben yelped when someone shouldered him aside.

“Careful where you are going Solo” Tom Trudgen. Wonderful. “you don’t want to find yourself on the wrong side of the law” said Slytherin’s Head boy while pointing between himself and a tall blonde woman standing beside him. Gwen Phasma.

“Let him be love” purred a slender woman while stroking Trudgen’s arm “must be difficult being the disappointment in your family” and with that Asajj Ventress stared at Ben with her ice blue eyes, her skin so pale it made her look rather ill.

Ben was certain that Trudgen and his fellow Slytherins lived only to make his life miserable. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Running away from us so soon?” yelled Phasma from the distance “We were just catching up!”

Only one more year.

Once outside he looked at the horseless stagecoaches waiting to take them to the castle. Except Ben knew they were not horseless, Poe told him. They were pulled by thestrals, magical creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen death. Ben could not see them.

“Solo! c’mere you git, we don’t have all day” Poe was waving at him from one carriage. Ben rushed past some third years and climbed in.

++++++++++

Soon enough Ben could see Hogwarts coming nearer, and finally their carriage stopped in front of the great oak doors. He dashed up the stone steps and didn’t stop until he was in the entrance hall looking fondly at the marble staircase.

He was home.

“Ready big guy?” Poe came behind Ben and patted him in the back “one last time and then…”

“We sod off” said Ben with a smirk. And with that the friends walked towards the great hall.

The great hall was just as magnificent as always, decorated for the start of term, the ceiling mirroring the cloudless sky that they had been gifted with that night.

Ben walked towards his house table, parting ways with Poe, and sat next to the rest of the Ravenclaws. Oddy Muva nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything else. Ben was relieved, he did not like the small chat of the end of summer. Seconds later Tallissan Lintra sat beside him.

“Hello Ben!” chirped Tallissan in her overly acute voice “How was your summer?”

Ben really hated that question. He sighed and finally answered “It was alright Tallissan, thank you for asking”

The blonde girl blushed and replied “Ben… you know you can call me Tally like everyone else, Tallissan sounds too formal”

Ben stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Right, Tally. Sorry.”

“Oh, that’s alright… I’m glad you had a great summer”

_That’s not what I said,_ thought Ben. Suddenly he realised that Tally was looking at him questioningly with her large blue eyes, as if waiting for him to continue the conversation. He knew the polite thing would be to ask about her summer and was about to when he was interrupted – saved- by the voice of the headmaster asking for silence.

Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ben smiled, shrugged apologetically at Tally and turned his attention towards the staff table ready for the sorting ceremony to begin.

++++++++++

Ben was starving.

The ceremony took a little bit longer than usual but soon enough all the new students were sitting at their new house tables. The headmaster stood up and once everyone fell silent, he finally said “Let the feast begin”

The food was divine as always. As the son of the current president of MACUSA, Ben had been to his fair share of fancy dinners. But none could compare to a Hogwarts feast. Ben was certain that the reason for this was not the quality of the food but the place where he was eating. At Hogwarts Ben felt at home, unlike at those stupid dinners that, while catered by some of the best chefs in the world, Ben always felt anxious and out of place.

After pudding, the tables were cleared, and Obi-Wan Kenobi got to his feet. Silence reigned again at the great hall.

“Now that we are all fed to our heart’s content, I have some announces to give” the headmaster looked at the student body and continued “As always I must remind you that the forest is out of bounds to students, please do not disobey this restrictions unless you want to suffer a painful death” Ben looked at the scared faces of the new students and smiled. Kenobi knew the effect his words had on the poor first years. And Ben loved it.

“Also, it is my duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch cup will not take place this year”

“WHAT!” cried a voice from the Gryffindor table, and Ben did not need to look up to know whose voice it was. The Gryffindor students surrounding Poe Dameron tried to calm him down, and Professor Luke Skywalker – The head of Gryffindor- looked at them sternly.

“I am sorry to disappoint you Mr Dameron, but I am certain that you will feel different after I tell you the reason why”

Ben was slightly disappointed about the fact that there would be no quidditch to watch this year, he enjoys the sport, but whatever reason they had to cancel it, it must be way more entertaining.

“The reason why there will be no quidditch this year is because of an event that will start in October and continue throughout the school year”

“This year at Hogwarts we have the honour to host an event that has not been held for over a century” Obi-Wan paused and Ben was sure that the professor did it to increase dramatic tension.

“It is with great pleasure that I inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year”

Excited whispers filled the great hall. Students from all houses fidgeted excitedly in their sits, voicing their multiple inquiries to their fellow housemates.

“However” the headmasters voice silenced the hall again “Due to the dangerous nature of the tournament, in order to reduce the risk of injury, we have worked hard on the design of the tasks to ensure that the champions will not find themselves in mortal danger” another pause for tension. Obi-Wan knew how to keep his audience interested. “And we have agreed to place an age limit to participate. Only students that are of age, that is to say 17 years or older, will be allowed to place their names for consideration” disappointed voices throughout the hall complained not very silently at the restriction, clearly outraged that they would be denied the opportunity to participate.

“Silence!” the headmaster demanded the student’s attention once more. “This is a necessary measure because, while the tournament tasks are not outright deadly, they are still difficult and dangerous” the faces of most seventh years shone with excitement, in clear contrast with the rest of the pupils that looked slightly disenchanted but still curious to see what the year would bring.

“The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the 3 champions will take place in Halloween”

“An impartial judge will decide the champions to compete for the glory of their school, the cup…”

“and one thousand galleons” the peacefulness achieved was interrupted by another pour of complaints coming from the younger students. The heads of all houses tried to calm their respective pupils with hard stares, that promised consequences if they didn’t behave. Hufflepuffs were the first to comply, followed closely by Ravenclaw and then Slytherin.

“That’s not fair!” complained some 4th year Gryffindor. Ben looked at Luke Skywalker and was happy to see that his uncle was struggling to keep his calm façade. Because to Ben that’s all it was, a façade. 

Professor Kenobi ignored the comment and continued “Please, do not to waste your time if you are under 17. I will personally make sure that no student under 17 can place their names for consideration” with this the hall fell silent again

“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remain with us for most of this year. They will be allowed to attend classes with you if they so choose or take them with their respective headmasters. This means you might find new classmates this year.” Excited glances and winks were exchanged among the students.

“I know that you will receive our foreign guests with the appropriate hospitality and kindness, and that you will give your full support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected” now it was Obi-Wan who looked at the whole student body sternly.

“Now off to sleep, you must rest for your lessons tomorrow”.

All the students shuffled towards the double doors. Most 7th years delighted with the possibility of becoming the Hogwarts champion, the rest excited to see the tournament unfold. Ben was barely out of the great hall when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder

“We must put our names forward big guy” said Poe excitedly “Just imagine, Poe Dameron Triwizard champion” Poe raised his hand dreamily.

Ben snickered. “I think you are getting way ahead of yourself mate. You would _first_ have to be selected as the Hogwarts champion, and _then_ beat the ones from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang”

“A man can dream.” Poe looked slightly deflated “All jokes aside, we are participating right?”

“We?” Ben did not need anything to disturb the peacefulness that he expected from his last year at Hogwarts. This year was supposed to be just him studying to pass his NEWTs and then get out quietly without fuss.

“Oh, c’mon you know you want to! It’d be fun, and to be honest what are the chances of us being selected when we’ll compete against bloody Cassian Andor” Poe shook his head in annoyance.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Says Gryffindors head boy”

“ _I’m_ head boy only because the twat didn’t want the job!” replied Poe slightly wistfully 

“You know that’s only gossip, he probably was never even asked. He’s not that amazing” said Ben matter-of-factly

A smile illuminated Poe’s handsome face “He is a little bit” said Poe in an obvious attempt to remain humble

“Whatever, I’ll go with you but I’m not putting my name in” declared Ben, before waving his friend goodbye.

“We’ll see” said Poe to himself.

++++++++++

Once inside the Ravenclaw common room Ben went straight to the dormitories in the turrets of the main tower. His luggage was already there, as always. He laid on his four posted bed, not bothering to change into his nightclothes and tuck himself under the sky-blue silk duvet covering it and stared thoughtlessly at the starred ceiling.

He felt conflicted. Yes, he wanted freedom to do as he pleased. But that only meant that this was the last year he would spend in the one place he could call home. A part of him wanted to stay here forever, to enjoy the peaceful sounds of the wind outside his window at night, to discover new things about the castle. That could never be. Not only because his uncle worked there, but because this was his last year of school.

Uncle Luke. Professor of Ancient Runes. One of the subjects he had decided to take for his NEWTs. _Great thinking Ben. Idiot._ But Ben could not pass the opportunity. Even if he thought that his uncle did not taught the subject to all it’s extent, the fact that he was enrolled gave him access to information at the library. He could teach himself. He had done it before. He shook his head as if to get rid of that train of thought and instead focused on what his friend Poe Dameron asked him.

The Triwizard Tournament. Could he participate? Sure, he could submit his name for consideration. But there was no way he would be selected. Even if he considered himself better than most his classmates, there is no way he would ever be selected before the likes of Cassian Andor, or his fellow Ravenclaw Jyn Erso, or even Poe. Not only were they excellent wizards, but they were beloved among the students and professors alike. Surely that’s a requirement. Social skills. And Ben severely lacked those.

No, Ben would never be the Hogwarts champion. And he was alright with that. He would give his full support to whoever was selected – unless it was a Slytherin, god forbid- This was his last year and he was determined to have a peaceful one. Well as peaceful as it could be considering he was enrolled in seven subjects for his NEWTs. _You just had to over do it didn’t you? Moron._

And then just as sleep was about to take him, he wondered for a moment how it would feel like to be selected as Hogwarts champion. He smiled to himself and dismissed the stupid thought.

Finally, he fell asleep.

++++++++++

September passed without any fuss, settling on the monotony of daily lessons. Potions was a pain as always, but Ben really enjoyed the subject. So, he gave all his attention to it, even if it was Wilhuff Tarkin who taught it.

Transfigurations and Charms, while they had a heavy workload, they had always been easy for Ben. No complaints there, especially since Amilyn Holdo and Mace Windu had apparently decided to improve the syllabus and were delving into very interesting magic.

Herbology was… good. Professor Ackbar was hilarious; not that Ben would tell him to his face, he knew that being hilarious was most definitely not Ackbar’s goal.

Defence Against the Dark Arts had always been his favourite subject. Ben didn’t like to admit it but he found the Dark Arts incredibly interesting. He knew that it was a dangerous way of thinking, so he never voiced his love for the subject to anyone. Not even Poe.

Being the grandson of one of the most dangerous dark wizards of all time tended to make him susceptible to weary glances and concerned whispers. He had to be very careful not to step out of the line.

That meant that no one knew exactly how capable he was. He could produce very advanced and impressive spells. And no one knew but the dummies he trained with at the room of requirement in the seventh floor.

And his OWL examiner.

The bloke was rather impressed when Ben managed to conjure a corporeal patronus. A magnificent Lion. Little did the examiner know that he had been able to conjure it since he was thirteen.

Everyday Poe insisted that they had to submit their names for the tournament, everyday giving Ben a new and sometimes downright outrageous reason why they had to do it. Everyday Ben politely refused. Ok sometimes not so politely.

And then October arrived.

Over breakfast Ben was in a foul mood, as if the castle didn’t have enough people already, more were arriving today. The delegations of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive today at six o’clock. Today. Marvellous.

Morning lessons were as dull as usual. Except for Alchemy, Obi-Wan was an amazing professor, Ben was grateful to whatever ruled the universe that enough students wanted to take the subject. With ten students they would open the class. And ten students they got. It was a close call though. Ben had to beg Poe to enrol.

Unfortunately, the day went by as fast as all the other days of the past few weeks.

At half past five the entire student body started congregating at the entrance of the castle to greet the delegations of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Dusk was falling and the moon was shining bright, only partially covered by a few clouds.

At six o’clock a loud noise came from the lake, the tranquil surface was disturbed, and a weird water vortex appeared at the middle. A huge black ship arose from the water and began to glide towards the bank. It looked like one of those pirate ships that appeared in the muggle stories Han Solo used to tell him when he was a child. Whenever he deigned to be at home to wish him goodnight.

Soon the students from Durmstrang were disembarking. The man who was leading them was wearing yellow robes, and a scowl that seemed to have been permanently placed in his wrinkled face. He reminded Ben of a death. Not that Ben had ever seen someone dead before. But that is exactly how he imagined it would look like. His face was scarred, a long gash bisecting the right side of his face, it only made him look more like a reanimated corpse.

“Professor Kenobi” said the man with barely masked disdain “It’s a pleasure”

Behind him a group of about ten students, all in their late teens by the look of it, stood in perfect formation. Wearing thick brown robes, made from some sort of leather.

“Professor Snoke” said Obi-Wan with a polite barely noticeable bow “Welcome to Hogwarts, we hope that you have a pleasant stay”

Ben saw one of the Durmstrang students, a red haired, very pale boy, roll his eyes and look at the castle with contempt. Ten students. Ben wondered how they were picked. Was there some sort of duel?

“Thank you, Professor Kenobi, we appreciate the hospitality” Snoke gave Obi-Wan a polite nod and with that walked up the stairs towards the entrance hall. Closely followed by his students.

Ben was certain that Hogwarts had less than 5 students worthy of the title of Hogwarts champion. Of course, he was judging their worthiness rather strictly. Which is why he was not included.

One more year and he could unleash his potential. If necessary. Ben shivered at the thought. He didn’t like to think like that. However, sometimes he would have weird thoughts. He really thought that Dark magic could be used for good. He just wasn’t sure how. Yet.

After the Durmstrangs entered the castle the students noticed that something as large as a house was traveling towards the castle across the sky. A gigantic powder blue horse drawn carriage came to land at a tremendous speed right in front of the student’s shocked faces.

The winged horses -as large as an elephant- looked menacing with their red eyes. Once the carriage was perfectly still a boy in pale blue robes opened the door and jumped off the carriage. He drew some golden steps that were hidden at the side and stood straight waiting for someone to leave the carriage.

A few seconds later, the tiniest woman Ben had ever seen emerged from the carriage. With large, and very thick glasses that made her soft brown eyes look twice as large she looked around trying to find someone. Dressed in navy blue robes and some rather interesting jewellery, she walked towards Professor Kenobi.

“Ah, Obi-Wan, lovely to see you again!” said the small woman cheerfully and extended a hand.

Professor Kenobi shook her hand gently and smiled “Madame Kanata, wonderful to have you here”

The tiny woman scoffed “Don’t be ridiculous, you call me Maz, except during official business” she winked and then looked at the students and said with a playful tone “To the rest of you, I am Madame Kanata” after that she turned to the boy in blue robes and gave an unspoken order.

And then something caught her eye “Skywalker!” _Of course she knows Luke_ “Come say hello to a friend you old fool” The students tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle. _At least she’ll be a fun addition to the school_ thought Ben while trying to ignore the warm welcome that his uncle gave Madame Kanata.

Distracted by the good-natured woman’s antics Ben failed to notice when about a dozen boys and girls dressed in blue silk emerged from the carriage. _Their robes are very thin. Definitely not suitable for the weather._ Ben felt a little sorry for them.

“My pupils” said Maz proudly. The students stood there shivering but trying to remain perfectly still. Maz gave them one look and asked “Où est Cadieux?” the students looked nervously at the carriage.

 _One’s missing, wouldn’t want to be the poor idiot that stayed behi…_ Ben was interrupted from his thoughts when a the most beautiful girl he had ever seen appeared through the carriage doors and nervously, walked towards her schoolmates.

Shivering rather uncontrollably but trying with all her might to keep composure. She stood next to a dark-skinned bloke that gave her a side glance of clear exasperation, but also trying to repress a smile.

Ben could not look away from the girl. Her face was incredibly alluring and soothing to watch, she looked tiny, but Ben knew that it was probably because she was quite slender, she was bit taller than average. It was her eyes that had him entranced. _Are her eyes green?_ He looked at her again and her obvious discomfort because of the low temperatures made him want to wrap her with his robe, she was obviously freezing.

Suddenly the boy at her right said something and she smiled. Ben’s heart stopped and then, as if feeling his intense stare -she probably did feel it, he wasn’t being exactly subtle- she looked his way and for a second, she looked into his eyes.

Ben immediately looked away in embarrassment, feeling the heat of his blush reach his ears, his heart beating uncontrollably. Her eyes were not green. They were hazel. And they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Perhaps this year wouldn’t be as terrible as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Crup](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Crup)


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of child abuse, nothing descriptive. But it's there just so you know.

This is a nightmare.

She thought she had more time. This place was the only home she had known, the only one she can remember. And her time in it is coming to an early end.

A long time ago Rey decided to divide her life in three periods: The golden age, of which she can barely remember anything, and that ended with the death of her parents. The dark age, that comprises her time in the foster system and the time she spent with Unkar Plutt, her abusive foster parent and only guardian for almost 5 years. And then the new age, which started the moment she stepped foot on Beauxbatons.

Ever since she lost her parents Rey thought her life would never have meaning again. Being mistreated and practically enslaved to earn her food at such a tender age. Rey found herself most nights wondering what she did wrong, why her parents didn’t come back.

Yes, now she knows that they died in that car accident and that they couldn’t come back. But then she was a scared 5-year-old that only saw how some people put her parents in a weird orange board and took them away in a helicopter. And she stayed behind screaming, begging for them to come back. Now she knows that they didn’t even make it to hospital.

Sometimes, late at night, usually after some particularly harsh beating at the hands of Plutt, or on a night when she didn’t make enough to be fed, she wished she was taken to whatever place took her parents. 

When she was eleven, she was visited by an old woman with kind brown eyes and thick glasses. This woman was Maz Kanata, the headmaster of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The woman that would change Rey’s life forever.

Maz told her everything about magic -well perhaps not everything- but she explained that while Rey’s parents were devoid of magic, she was born with it. And as such she was part of a community that was waiting for her with open arms if she wanted to join.

Rey was scared, she was weary of this woman that promised such wonderful things. She wanted to leave with her but then thought. What if my family comes looking for me? Surely my parents had someone besides each other.

The truth was that if they had not looked for her by now, they were not coming. And then Rey left Unkar Plutt forever to attend Beauxbatons.

That was 6 years ago and now she was packing her things because she was leaving her only home to go stay in some foreign castle. All because of a stupid tournament.

She didn’t even want to participate. Maz told her that she had to go because she was the clear favourite to be the chosen champion. Rey didn’t feel like a champion. She knows she is a fighter, she works hard, studies for hours, plays quidditch like no one in her year. Still she does not feel like a champion. More like a survivor.

Unfortunately for her, judging by what Maz told them about this blasted tournament, a survivor might just be what the school needs.

Rey looked out her window and admired the French Pyrenees one last time before saying goodbye. Closed her suitcase and walked towards the door.

++++++++++

Once outside her room Rey found Finn already waiting for her

“Prêt à partir mademoiselle?” said her friend in a mocking tone and with a ridiculous bow.

“Shut up, I don’t want to go” answered Rey in a mournful tone. She and Finn were used to speak in english, him being the son of american expats and her having an English mother. They liked to practice the language with each other.

“We have no choice peanut, fame and glory are waiting for us up north” said Finn barely able to contain his excitement

“How can you be so happy? Our last year home and we are spending it somewhere else!”

“Cheer up girl, at least we’ll have each other!” smiled Finn.

Rey sighed and walked besides Finn in silence towards the carriage that would take them, along with other 10 students, to Hogwarts. The English school of magic. Great.

Despite her foul mood Rey was curious. Now she knew more about her story than when she was with Plutt. Like the fact that her family was relocating to England when their car was pushed off-road by a drunk driver. That’s why she stayed in France.

However, she couldn’t help but wonder what could’ve been. Would she be a Hogwarts student? Would her parents have allowed her to belong to the magical community? Or would they forbid any involvement. She would never know. And now she was at peace with that.

Once they reached the park. Rey stood in front of the Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel fountain. She nodded politely, mumbled a sad goodbye, and held back the tears that wanted to leave her eyes. She would not cry. She was strong.

They kept walking in silence a little bit longer and took their places in formation. Waiting for Maz to arrive.

Everyone else called her Madame Kanata. Rey did too, in public. In private she called her Maz, the closest thing to a mother that she had left.

Not long after Finn and Rey joined their fellow classmates, Maz approached them and everyone straightened up.

She looked at them with those eyes that said everything without words and finally, after giving some instructions to the professor that would stay in charge, she addressed them:

“Il est temps de partir” and with that the students entered the carriage.

Once they were taking off Rey looked outside her window and took one last look at Beauxbatons castle, and with her heart slowly breaking she said goodbye.

This was going to be a long year.

++++++++++

“Peanut” Rey felt something nudging her “Peanut wake up!” Rey opened her eyes to see Finn with a huge smile on his face, staring at her as if she had just said the most hilarious thing in the world.

“What is it Finn” answered Rey still a little bit sluggish with the effects of deep sleep.

“Wanna play a game?” inquired her friend in a hopeful tone

“Did you seriously just woke me up to see if I would play a game with you?” said Rey while glaring at her friend “I hate you so much” and then she closed her eyes again

“You don’t hate me. Please Rey! I’m really bored and everyone else are thick idiots”

“They are not thick idiots; you just don’t like them” it was clear now that she would not be allowed to go back to sleep

“You don’t like them either” mumbled Finn

“That’s not the point” she smiled. Yes, Finn was her only friend. Not for the lack of trying. She just didn’t have anything in common with the rest of them.

She was civil. But that was the extent of her social circle. A bunch of people she was civil with. And Finn, her best friend. And Maz.

_It’s not so bad. I do not need anyone else._

“Fine” she looked at her friend mischievously “Want to play exploding snap?” asked Rey with a glint of her eye. But before she could shuffle the deck it was hurled away towards Maz’s extended hand.

“You can’t be stupid enough to play a game that requires exploding cards inside a carriage drawn by the worlds most nervous horses” Finn and Rey felt their blood rush towards their faces and apologised. Once Maz was out of earshot they could not contain their laughter.

They spent the rest of the journey chatting about everything and nothing, wondering what the tournament tasks would be, and occasionally just staring at the window, enjoying the view of the clouds as they passed through them.

++++++

Half of her face was numb.

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep again. Must’ve been some time ago. She felt cold and numb… She opened her eye and saw with horror that she had her face up against the window. Thankfully a curtain covered her so the children at the front of that castle couldn’t see her gracelessly sleeping against the glass.

Wait. We are not moving.

That’s Maz.

We are at Hogwarts.

Everyone is out and she is still sleeping inside the carriage!.

She fixed her hair as fast as she could and prayed that her eyes were not too puffy. She wiped her mouth from every possible drool that might be present and ran towards the doors.

Finn would pay for this. Why didn’t he wake her?

She tried to keep it together as she peeked through the open door. Everyone was looking. Marvellous.

Carefully she stepped outside and as fast and silently as she could she joined her schoolmates. She quickly glanced at the students that were staring at her and at the back, dressed in dark robes, white shirt, and a blue and bronze tie she saw a tall and really handsome guy with gorgeous black hair.

She blushed and looked down to avoid the curious glances and stood as still as the cold allowed.

_It’s fucking freezing! Why didn’t I bring something warmer? Why did nobody tell me? Why did nobody wake me?_

As if he could hear her thoughts Finn said in a hushed tone “I can’t believe you fell asleep again, I told you that we had arrived”

“You most certainly did not” replied Rey without looking at Finn and in a low voice so only he could hear her, both shivering from the cold.

“I did, you even told me to sod off, that you were coming” At this Rey almost laughed out loud. She didn’t, but she couldn’t hide her smile. Then she felt like someone was looking at her. She looked at the Hogwarts students and found a pair of brown eyes, her heart skipped a beat and she looked away, grateful that the cold would probably hide her blushing face.

_Twice in five minutes. Way to go Rey._

Finally, Maz started walking towards the enormous and slightly scary castle. The Beauxbatons pupils shivering behind her.

++++++++++

The rest of the Beauxbatons students were looking at the great hall with gloom faces.

Rey on the other hand was looking at it with nothing but wonder in her face. The ceiling looked just like the night sky, and the thousands of candles that were levitating gave it a look of homeliness that made Rey feel warm inside.

This place could’ve been her home. It isn’t. But it could’ve.

And just like that she decided that she would stop moping about not being able to spend her last year at Beauxbatons and make the best of her time at Hogwarts.

There were four long tables. The one in the far left had some students – clearly Hogwarts- with green and silver ties sitting alongside other students wearing red robes. _Durmstrang_ she thought. Next to it was a table with more Hogwarts students wearing blue and bronze ties like the one the handsome guy was wearing. Right. _Please let’s sit there._

The Beauxbatons students that entered the great hall first started sitting in the table Rey wanted, she smiled at Finn and sat with them. She looked around careful to not be obvious. When she didn’t see him, she was slightly disappointed.

But then he came through the doors. His nose slightly pink from standing so long outside in the cold. Rey thought it was adorable.

He sat a few places away from Rey.

She dared to look in the stranger’s direction and caught his eye, immediately she looked down and felt her face begin to redden. _Great. Just great._

“Welcome” the Headmaster of Hogwarts was addressing the students. Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi. A legend in the magical community. Immediately everyone fell silent.

“We are pleased to have our friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang join us this year. I hope you have a wonderful time and that you consider Hogwarts your home while you are here”

In front of her Rey saw – and heard- how Juliette Fusilier, one of the other Beauxbatons students shortlisted for this trip, scoffed not very quietly and rolled her eyes. Rey immediately looked at her with threatening eyes and pointed her wand at her under the table.

 _Silencio._ Nonverbal spells are the best.

Immediately Juliette’s smile faded as she failed to produce any sound. Confused she looked around to find the culprit, and Rey looked down and stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

Then she felt Maz’s intense stare and knew she had to give Juliette her ability to speak back.

_Finite-Incantatem._

Juliette was fuming but said nothing as she too felt Maz staring at her.

Someone coughed and Rey looked to find the stranger smirking. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She looked away and hoped no one could see her blushing. Again. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever and wondered if maybe something was wrong with her.

“Rey are you okay?” Finn asked her with mild concern in his voice “You look… weird”

With this Rey couldn’t hold her laughter any longer. This was ridiculous. It was just some guy and now she was so affected that her friend thought she was ill. She looked at the stranger, but he wasn’t looking at her anymore.

He didn’t look at her again for the rest of the feast. 

Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi got to his feet and cleared his throat. Once again everyone was silent. Rey wondered if Maz would have the same effect. She knew that no one from Beauxbatons would ever dare interrupt her, but Kenobi seemed to impose that same respect in his students and students from other schools as well.

“Before anything else, I would like to introduce you to Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Kreia Traya” Kenobi looked at his right and an old woman rose from her seat. Her eyes were so black and contrasted so much with her pale skin that she looked like she was some sort of evil ghost from the depths of the underworld.

A few shy claps were heard sparsely throughout the great hall, but they died down quickly. The woman sat down, and Kenobi continued.

“And the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Lando Calrissian” A dark skinned man rose from his seat and flashed a huge smile at the students. Loads of Hogwarts pupils cheered as if the man was a celebrity. Rey just wanted the whole thing to be over as soon as possible. She wanted to rest.

“How can you be tired when you slept throughout most of the journey here?” asked Finn amazed.

“What can I say, after a feast like this one I just want to go to bed” Rey smiled at Finn and felt someone looking at her. She looked around but didn’t see the brown eyes she hoped so she turned her attention back at Professor Kenobi.

“Well…” with a flick of his wand a large wooden chest appeared in front of him. It looked extremely old. Kenobi waited a few seconds and Rey was sure he was analysing the effect his words and the recently conjured chest had on the students before continuing.

“The arrangements for all the tasks that the champions will be subjected to have been made. There will be three tasks throughout the school year” chatter filled the hall until the voice of Professor Kenobi resounded again “These tasks will test the champions in different areas” _Dramatic pause, I have to give it to him, the man has style._ Thought Rey.

“As you know three champions compete in the tournament. One from each school. They will be marked depending on how well he or she performs the task and whoever has the highest total at the end will win the Triwizard cup” whispers could be heard across the great hall. It seems like no one can contain their excitement.

“The champions will be selected by an impartial judge”

“The goblet of fire” With this he gave three taps at the chest and it sort of melted. Inside it there was a wooden goblet, that wouldn’t have been impressive if it weren’t for the dancing blue flames that filled it.

Gasps and appreciative whistles filled the room at once and Professor Obi-Wan looked at his students with clear amusement.

“Anybody that wishes to submit their names for the Triwizard tournament must write their name in legible handwriting, in a piece of parchment, and drop it into the goblet” everyone was too amazed to move, every eye fixed upon the blue flames that danced inside the goblet.

“You have 24 hours to put your names. Tomorrow night the goblet will return the names of those it considers worthy to represent their respective schools” loud chatter began at once.

“This tournament is not to be entered lightly, once the goblet has selected a champion, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end” the students excitement seemed to have been diminished slightly,

“Placing your name in the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract and you cannot take it back” some of the seventh year students tense, fidgeting in their seats, clearly trying to decide whether or not it was worth it to enter such a dangerous contest.

“I will place an age line around the goblet to make sure that no student under seventeen can place their names into the goblet, please do not waste your time trying to fool me”

All Hogwarts students looked at their headmaster slightly nervously and most of them nodded as if the were being addressed directly.

“Very well, off to bed”

Rey and Finn left their seats and followed the rest of the Beauxbatons, looking for Maz, to return to their lodgings. Rey looked over her shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Rey walked as fast as she could to get back to the carriage, trying to avoid the cold. Once she was safely inside, she walked towards her room and threw herself at her bed. She fell asleep instantly and dreamed of a pair of lovely brown eyes.

++++++++++

The next day Rey woke up early. She changed and decided to take a walk on the castle grounds. She needed some time to think and she wanted to get to know the castle before her classes and/or the Triwizard tournament took hold of all her time. If she submitted her name for it that is.

It was cold outside, so she grabbed her navy-blue wool coat and left the warmth of the carriage. She had to give it to Hogwarts, while not nearly as breath-taking as the views from Beauxbatons, it was certainly charming in a different way.

The morning fog gave it an eerie look that felt almost dangerous. That made this walk even more exciting. She walked for some time, until at a distance she saw a forest. Maz had told them that the forest was forbidden to students.

Naturally, that only made her curiosity spark. She also saw a magnificent whomping willow swaying as if it was dancing. _It’s probably trying to hit some annoying bird_. Thought Rey.

She was admiring the view when something hit her leg. She looked down and saw a beautiful dog – a crup she corrected herself- wagging its tale at her and Rey was convinced that it was smiling at her.

“Hey there lovely!” Rey crouched to be closer to the crup. “What’s your name?”

The crup kept wagging its tale and barking excitedly, Rey extended her hand and the little creature licked her. It made Rey giggle.

“You are a funny little fella, aren’t you?” As the crup got closer she was finally able to scratch behind his ears. Suddenly the crup jumped on her lap making her lose balance and fall. This time she laughed uncontrollably as the crup tried to lick her face

“KYLO! NO!” Bellowed a deep voice from the distance. The crup stopped and looked up. Rey looked in the direction of the voice and her heart started racing when she saw the owner.

It was the stranger.

Running towards her.

No, not towards her. Towards the crup.

 _It must be his._ She quickly got to her feet before the stranger managed to reach them.

“I am so sorry” said the stranger “He usually doesn’t do that” Rey couldn’t help but notice the fact that the stranger had an American accent. Like Finn. How peculiar.

“Don’t worry, I think he’s lovely” she smiled at him. She was certain that she looked idiotic, but she didn’t care. “What’s his name?”

“Kylo… ”

_Right… he just yelled the name you nitwit._

“Oh, right… well It was very nice to meet him” Rey felt the strangers gaze flick towards her robes, now completely mudded where they had been in contact with the ground. Her face turned crimson.

“I am so, so sorry, really. Stupid dog went insane” he looked down, trying to avoid her gaze.

_Was he blushing?_

“Please, don’t worry about it. I’m Rey by the way” Rey extended her hand, and the stranger looked at her with a confused face.

After an uncomfortable pause he shook her hand gently. His hand was very soft.

“Ben” They just stood there for a moment, with Kylo looking patiently between them, waiting for one of them to do something. Rey bit her lower lip, trying with all her might to think of something to say that didn’t make her sound like she was a concussed troll. Out of nowhere another voice joined them.

“Solo! Get back here! You can’t run away from me!” Ben rolled his eyes and looked at the man who was running towards them.

“The hell mate!” the man stared at Ben for a moment and Rey started feeling uncomfortable when suddenly Ben spoke again.

“Dameron, this is Rey. Rey, this is Poe Dameron” Rey shook Poe’s hand

“Woah, you are that chick from Beauxbatons that was late!”

 _Of course someone would remember_.

“Yes… that’s me” said Rey, now completely certain that no one in a mile radius would be able to miss her face blushing.

“Well Rey, will you tell my friend here that when you owe a favour you must pay back whenever that favour is collected?” Poe looked at her clearly waiting for her to agree with his statement.

Rey looked at Ben who was looking everywhere but at her and suddenly realised that maybe Ben was just as embarrassed as her. “Well I guess it depends on the favour owed and the one you want to collect”

Poe opened his mouth as if trying to say something but then closed it again.

“I told you Dameron, it’s one thing to ask you to enrol in a class you don’t want, and another very different to ask me to risk my life in a stupid contest” said Ben with that devilishly handsome half-smile of his.

“We won’t be selected!” argued Poe.

“You are submitting your names for the tournament?” interrupted Rey looking hopefully at them.

“Yes” they answered in unison. Poe looked at Ben, looking confused.

“Well, good luck then. Whatever that is for you. Maybe good luck is to not be selected?” she gave them a small smile and turned around to return to the carriage.

++++++++++

“Peanut! I was looking for you” then he noticed the mud “What happened to you?”

“I slipped and fell” lied Rey. She didn’t want to have to explain just how she managed to embarrass herself so monumentally in front of the guy she can’t stop staring at.

“Typical Rey” said Finn matter-of-factly. Rey glared at him.

“What do you mean typical Rey, I never fall!” Finn raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled.

“Sorry Rey, it slipped. Hey if you are changing hurry up so we go get breakfast before dropping our names in the goblet” a smile illuminated his face. He was clearly very excited about the prospect of being the champion of Beauxbatons.

“Right… go ahead. I’m showering and then I need to talk to Ma… dame Kanata about something”

“Everything alright?” asked Finn, concern now in his face.

“Everything is fine, I just wanted a chat with her, that’s all” Rey tried to give him her most reassuring smiled, and it seemed to do the job.

“Cool, well I’ll save you a seat then” and Finn left the carriage and almost hopped all the way towards the castle.

 _Right…_ Rey sighed and locked herself in the bathroom.

After a very pleasant albeit short shower. Rey left the bathroom in fresh mud-free clothes. Maz was in the small common area in the centre of the carriage.

“My child… what’s the matter?” Maz always knew when something was bothering Rey.

“Maz… I don’t know if I want to put my name there, I don’t know if I can do it, and besides fame and glory are not my thing”

Maz looked at her with wistful eyes and finally said “This tournament is not for fame and glory dear, it’s a test. It gives you the opportunity to represent your school and give the best you have to conquer it. However it is rather dangerous, so if you are not completely certain you should not do it” Maz smiled at her and continued “Magical contracts can not be broken, and I would never force you to enter if you don’t feel sure. I chose you because to me, you are the best witch of your year, and I think that you are more than capable of handling whatever tasks are thrown your way”

Rey looked down, mulling over Maz’s words.

“Do what your heart tells you my dear. No matter what you decide, I will always be proud of you”

Tears began to gather in Rey’s eyes. She nodded and Maz stood up, whipping the one tear that did manage to escape with her thumb, she caressed her cheek in a motherly way and lifted Rey’s face by the chin.

“Come mon chérie, time for breakfast” Rey followed Maz towards the castle. Once they were at the entrance hall, she took one look at the goblet and knew, deep in her heart, that she could do it.

++++++++++

“Alright” Rey sat beside her friend “When are we dropping our names?”

Finns face lit up with excitement “NOW!”

“Calm down we have to eat first” Rey was not one to skip a meal. Especially one as good as the ones offered in Hogwarts.

“Right… the food here is a little…” Finn scrunched his face in mock disgust.

“Shut up it’s wonderful” interrupted Rey before Finn could say something he would regret “It reminds me of my mum”

Finn fell silent. Then in a hushed voice low enough so that only she could hear him said “I thought you didn’t remember your parents”

“I remember bits and pieces” said Rey without pausing her meal “I remember my father’s eyes, my mum’s smile…” she had to make a pause to swallow “and her food” concluded Rey pointing at some English dish that she did not know the name of but that tasted familiar.

“Right… sorry” apologised Finn

“Don’t worry, you didn’t know”

They spent the rest of their breakfast in silence.

After they had finished, they left the hall in a rush. It was time to throw some parchment into some magical fire.

“Are you excited?” asked Finn once they were alone in the Beauxbatons carriage.

“I’m more nervous than excited” Rey admitted. “Are we supposed to write our full names?”

“Obviously, you can’t just write ‘Peanut’ and wish that the magic mug knows it’s you”

“If it’s so magical, it should know” quipped Rey whilst writing _Regine Cadieux_ in a small piece of parchment, and _Beauxbatons_ right underneath it.

“Well, at least your name is normal, I mean look” Finn showed Rey his parchment that said _‘Finnegan Storm, Beauxbatons’_ across it. “If I’m chosen, I can’t wait to have to explain why my name is Storm and not something more French like…”

“Fusilier?” interrupted Rey with a raised eyebrow

“Yeah” said Finn with a chuckle. “Well mademoiselle Cadieux, it’s the moment of truth”

“Right” Rey got to her feet and walked with Finn towards the castle.


	3. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is not sure he wants to participate in the tournament. Poe is having none of it. Some people have a bad temper, other people are quick to judge. We learn some things about Ben's past. Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of bullying. Luke might be kind of a dick (sorry not sorry). Also, some new characters make an appearance.  
> Anyway, hope you like it ;)  
> -Is.

_Rey…_

Ben watched her as she walked away from them, disappearing in the fog. He didn’t know if he should curse Kylo or give him a reward. Suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts.

“So… are we putting our names in the fiery mug then?” asked Poe with a smirk and raising an eyebrow.

“What?” slightly confused, Ben turned to face his friend.

“You just said we would put our names to be considered for the tournament” said Poe his smile never leaving his face as he spoke.

“I…” _God damn it._ Ben needed an excuse. And he needed it fast.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint that lovely French girl now would you?” Poe was using that mocking tone he sometimes used when he wanted to say more than he let on.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Ben lied and turned away trying to hide the blush he got at the mention of her.

“Bollocks! You know exactly what I’m talking about. You were practically drooling all over her” said Poe with a chuckle.

“WHAT!? I was NOT… was I?” Ben was nervous, what if he was too obvious?

Poe laughed wholeheartedly “Relax, I don’t think she noticed”

Ben was horrified. She must have noticed then “Oh for fucks sake!” he turned around and began walking back towards the castle, his ears burning with embarrassment.

“Listen Solo, today after breakfast we are putting our names in that stupid wooden mug” Poe raised his hand to stop him from complaining “Look, I know that you think this is a waste of time but think about it. We most likely won’t be selected, but at least we’ll be remembered as some of the few that took the risk”

“Some of the ones that were stupid enough to risk their lives for some trophy you mean…” quipped Ben.

“ _Brave_ enough to risk their lives” corrected Poe

“Spoken like a true Gryffindor” Ben couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. He would never understand Gryffindor’s need to put bravery and courage - ultimately resulting in being reckless and stupid– before careful planning and analysing.

“Sod off, you know you want to. The _girl_ clearly wants you to”

 _Rey…_ _I guess it wouldn’t hurt to put my name in. Besides, is not like I will actually have to do it. No way is my name going to be selected._

_I’ll be alright._

“Fine” mumbled Ben.

“YES!” Poe threw his fist in the air and jumped in excitement.

They walk towards the castle. Kylo following closely behind, his ears adjusting to the different sounds he found along the way.

Poe couldn’t stop talking about the tournament, speculating about what the tasks might be and whether or not Cassian would survive.

“I still think it’s far more likely that Jyn is selected than Cassian” said Ben

“You are only saying that because she is a Ravenclaw” replied Poe, his voice accusatory.

“Well, yes. And because she is _certainly_ better than Cassian at almost everything” defended Ben. While he held Jyn in higher regard than Cassian because of the house she belonged too, he was also objective enough to know that indeed she was a much better witch than her boyfriend.

“Except quidditch”

“ _Even_ quidditch” This made Poe stop. Clearly it was a touchy subject.

“No way man, Cassian is the best keeper we’ve had in years” said Poe defending his teammate.

“Jyn is better” replied Ben leaving no room for discussion.

“We agree to disagree then”

“Fine by me” Ben resumed their walk, content with the end of their argument.

Somewhere along the way Kylo decided to go hunting, wagging his tail at Ben asking for permission to continue his adventures in the castle grounds. Ben was happy to oblige. He knew how happy his little friend was in Hogwarts, roaming the castle grounds and only coming home to sleep.

They arrived at the great hall and sat together at Gryffindor’s table. Being a Saturday, and fairly early, the hall was nearly empty and they could sit wherever they felt like.

Once they finished eating, they decided to go to the library, finish some Alchemy homework and then drop their names in the goblet of fire so it could decide their destiny.

_You are being dramatic._

As they are about to reach the doors, Rey walks in focused solely on her friend sitting at Ravenclaw’s table. The man that made her laugh. The one that almost never leaves her side. She didn’t notice them as she rushed past them.

_Or perhaps she’s ignoring you because stupid Kylo ruined her clothes._

Ben felt his insides twist as she sat next to that Beauxbatons dude and began talking excitedly. A huge grin adorning her beautiful face.

“Are you done gawking at the girl?” said Poe, taunting him.

“Whatever” Ben turns around and walks towards the library. Something clearly bothering him.

Poe almost had to run to catch up with Ben, his legs much shorter than his friend’s “You know they are not together right?” said Poe, a hint of amusement evident in his voice. He could tell Ben was jealous but was gracious enough not to say anything.

Ben glared at his friend “Are you blind? They are always together” he replied, his frustration barely masked by what he hoped was a calm tone.

“And you weren’t gawking…” said Poe in a barely audible voice

“Oh shut up” snapped Ben.

“I mean they are not together like that. They are not a couple, you humongous git”

This made Ben stop “What?” confusion – and hope- colouring his voice “How do you know they are not a couple?”

“Trust me. I know. She’s not his type” Poe kept walking, a grin adorning his face.

Ben froze in shock. Bewildered, he needed a few seconds to gather himself. He ran to catch up with Poe.

“You have to be kidding me” he said with intense disbelief. Poe turned to look at him and smiled but said nothing.

“When?” Ben asks, his tone demanding an answer but not unkind.

Poe just shrugged and resumed their journey to the library.

Ben followed. His mood vastly improved.

++++++++++

“I hate you” Poe is looking at Ben with a death stare.

“You don’t” answered Ben without looking up from his parchment.

They have been in the library less than an hour and Ben knows that Poe’s limit is about to be reached. “I’m almost finished”

“You said I’d be able to drop it” said Poe, resting his forehead on his unfinished Alchemy homework.

“I honestly thought that you’d be able to drop it” Ben looks at his friend apologetically and Poe gives up.

“Fine, just finish it already so I can copy it”

“You know, Alchemy is not that bad…”

Poe gives Ben a look that tells him immediately that he needs to stop talking and Ben focuses back on his assignment. Ten minutes later they are walking towards the entrance hall to drop their names in the goblet of fire.

++++++++++

When they arrive at the entrance hall, Ben cursing himself for being unable to say no to the girl with the pretty eyes, they encounter an interesting scene.

A group of students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are cheering on a tall, slender man, with brown hair and a contagious smile. Cassian Andor.

A born entertainer, Cassian loves the attention. After moving his hands thanking his audience, he makes an exaggerated reverence. He looks up at a beautiful dark-haired woman sitting on the marble staircase looking at him amused, clearly used to his antics. That young woman is Jyn Erso.

Why she puts up with Cassian’s shenanigans Ben will never know.

After smiling at Jyn, Cassian straightens himself, turns to look at the goblet for a moment, then at the silver line that Obi-Wan drew around it to keep all those under 17 away from the tournament. He looks over his shoulder at Jyn and she gives him that smile that Ben has only seen on her face when she is looking at Cassian. Then she nods and Cassian crosses the line and drops his parchment.

Immediately there’s an uproar and everyone starts cheering.

_Show-off._

When Jyn stands the group immediately lowers their voices and they look at her attentively. She walks resolutely towards the goblet of fire, closely followed by her friends Page Tico and Tallissan -Tally- Ben corrects himself.

 _What a stupid name_.

Never dropping Cassian’s gaze, Jyn winks at him, gives a flirtatious twirl, sends him a kiss and crosses the line to drop her name into the blue flames.

 _Right. That’s why she puts up with him_.

Ben doesn’t particularly like Andor, but even he can’t deny the fact that Cassian loves Jyn and Jyn loves Cassian. It’s not that Ben is interested in Jyn. He respects her and considers her one of the best witches of the school. If not the best. She deserves to be happy.

Paige also drops her name, Tally cheering from the side.

_Smart of her not to submit her name. She would most certainly die during the first task._

Ben smiles to himself. He looks up is shocked to see Tally looking at him smiling and biting her lip. He frowns and turns to Poe.

“We can come back later, when there’s not an audience” the last thing Ben wants is for people to know that he put his name for consideration. Better to avoid the embarrassment when he is inevitably ignored in favour of Jyn. Or Cassian. Or Poe.

“We are already here Solo. Come on. You promised”

Ben rolls his eyes and taking advantage of the fact that everyone seems distracted congratulating Jyn and Cassian he hurriedly drops his name and turns to leave.

But life has never been kind to Ben Solo.

“ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME?” Tom Trudgen yells for everyone to hear. “Is that Ben Solo dropping his name for the tournament?” Behind him Phasma and Asajj laugh at his comment. Everyone else remains silent. They might not be friends with Ben, but everyone hates Trudgen.

“You know the thing’s dangerous right? And it requires certain skills. I mean, is madame president even going to let you participate?” says Tom with nothing but contempt in his voice.

Ben stands frozen, his hands by his side in fists, trying with all his might to keep control. He knows everyone is looking. Poe is by his side silently praying that Ben keeps his cool.

“Well? I mean I’m sure you won’t be selected anyway. It’s supposed to choose the best of the school. And we all know that is NOT you” continues Trudgen, his words dripping poison.

Ben looks over his shoulder at the offending student, and with a small movement of his wrist – one that he is sure will be missed by everyone unless they are looking for it

 _Redactum skullus_.

Tom Trudgen’s head shrinks to half its original size. Screams can be heard all around the hall. Everyone looking around to find the culprit.

“Solo you wank…” before Slytherin’s headboy could even get his wand to retaliate, Ben flicked his wrist again.

_Petrificus Totalus._

Ben heard a loud thump -it seems no one stopped Tom’s fall- and without looking back is ushered towards the exit by Poe, everyone else shocked and screaming. Apparently, no one is sure where the enchantments came from. They suspect Ben but no one heard or saw him cast the spell.

_Idiots._

Just when they are about to reach the entrance, they were stopped by the last person Ben wanted to see. Luke Skywalker.

“Professor Skywalker…” before Poe could say anything to defend his friend, Luke raised his hand to silence him.

“Mr. Dameron, I’m sure you have some classes to attend this evening”

“It’s satur…”

Luke gave Poe a look that shut him up at once. He looked at Ben nervously. He gave him a small signal that meant it was a lost fight. Poe walked away.

“Unc…” Ben is interrupted before he could address him so familiarly.

“Mr. Solo, please wait for me in my office”

Struggling for control, Ben grumbled his answer “Yes. Professor Skywalker”.

++++++++++

To say that Ben Solo’s relationship with his family was difficult would be an understatement.

He had always struggled with the fact that he is the son of Leia Organa, and nephew of the legendary Luke Skywalker. Everyone in the magical community knew who they were and because of this they had preconceived expectations about who he was supposed to be. They were always disappointed.

Growing up he knew his family had fought in the American Wizarding War, he knew both his mum and uncle had risked everything to ensure the safety of every wizard.

However, he was never told anything about his biological grandparents.

When the news of the truth about his mother Leia's parentage was revealed, he felt betrayed.

The day he found out it was because a group of students started calling him names, death eater was the one he heard the most. He didn’t know what to do. He had just found out. He wanted to hide, but they kept coming at him.

Ben is not proud of what happened next.

He lost his temper.

He regained control of himself when he was disarmed by Professor Ahsoka Tano and was immediately taken to Professor Kenobi’s office.

Luke arrived soon after and was enraged. Ben had never seen him like that. For a second, he thought his uncle had come to defend him.

He was wrong.

Luke wanted him to be expelled.

It was the moment Ben closed off. His own uncle wanted to kick him from Hogwarts, his only home. The one place that took him in when his parents wanted to get rid of him, when they sent him as far away as they could.

Luke wanted to take away the one place where Ben felt safe and where he could just be. Now he was not only Luke Skywalker’s nephew, Leia Organa’s son. He was Darth Vader’s grandson. He would never be just Ben.

Professor Ahsoka Tano had witnessed everything and defended him. Obi-Wan Kenobi listened carefully to both arguments and in the end decided that Ben had to stay.

Ben spent the rest of the year in detention and cost Ravenclaw 50 points. They were last that year in the House Cup competition.

That day, he had never felt so alone.

++++++++++

Ben had been waiting for Luke for almost half an hour. Sitting in the poorly lit office, scarcely furnished. He wonders if his uncle ever gets anything that is not of the outmost importance to have. Finally, Skywalker storms into his office.

“Mr. Solo would you please explain yourself?” with a calm tone but rage in his eyes Luke Skywalker stares at his nephew.

_Time to drop the act Luke._

“It’s just you and me _uncle_ you can call me Ben if you like. No need to be so formal” replied Ben with a half-smile on his face and a tranquillity that surprises him.

“Ben…” said Luke closes his eyes and passes a hand over his face. “you could’ve seriously injured Mr. Trudgen”

“How can you be sure it was me?” inquired Ben, feigned curiosity in his voice. “No one saw where the spell came from, surely you asked the rest of the students”

Luke’s calm exterior looked like it was about to shatter. “I _know_ it was you”

“Right. It has to be me, obviously” Ben knew he was guilty. But that wasn’t the point. He was tired of his uncle always rushing to blame him.

“You can cast nonverbal spells since you were twelve!” Luke struggled to keep from raising his voice. “Don’t play innocent with me, I know that Mr. Trudgen tends to attack you”

“And if you know that, why is it that you’ve never done anything to stop it?!!” Ben is not as good as Luke at keeping his cool “You know exactly what he does and what he says to me, and you just stand there asking me to take it?!! I’m sick of it, I’ve been sick of it for years.” Ben’s face was contorted with anger.

He refused to be solely blamed for this. He hasn’t cast a hex at another student since 4th year, always taking the peaceful way out, by request of his mother and uncle.

The coward’s way out.

Not anymore.

Let them know that he is not to be messed with.

“Ben… please. I know about your secret… interests” Ben’s heart sunk at this. He barely managed to keep a neutral face. “I know you’ve been sneaking into the Restricted section of the library…”

Ben’s eyes narrowed. He could feel his uncle was bluffing. There is no way he knows. Or at least there is no way he has proof. Luke doesn’t know he has the invisibility cloak.

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” said Ben with an innocent tone.

“Ben for goodness sake!” it was Luke’s turn to lose his composure.

Ben didn’t look away. He was certain Luke had no proof. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of getting him to confess. No need to give him the weapons necessary to try again to have him expelled. One time was enough.

“You won’t say anything?” Luke stared at his nephew, disappointment evident in his face.

“I don’t have anything to say” Ben wouldn’t budge. He was used to disappointing his family.

“Very well… you leave me no choice. I’m deducting 20 points from Ravenclaw” he rose his hand to stop Ben from complaining “and… you’ll have a month of detention starting on Monday”

Ben was about to explode. The punishment seemed excessive. He gritted his teeth and managed to say in the calmest voice his current state allowed him.

“Is that all _sir_?” he refused to drop his uncle’s gaze.

“Ben, about the tournament…”

“I don’t want to hear anything about the tournament”

“Ben…”

“Goodbye Professor Skywalker” Ben rose from his seat and stormed out of Luke’s office towards the boathouse.

He needed to be alone.

++++++++++

Rey couldn’t believe her eyes. Ben. The handsome man she had been daydreaming about just attacked another student right in front of her.

I mean she didn’t see him cast the spell. But who else could have been?

Finn and she were just stepping inside the entrance hall, ready to put their names in the blue flames when they saw the head of a Hogwarts student suddenly shrink, then as he was about to defend himself he was frozen. She saw everyone lose their marbles except Ben and his friend. They rushed to leave the room. Why would you be in such a hurry unless you were guilty?

Rey and her fellow Beauxbatons dropped their respective names and quietly returned to their carriage.

“That was… something else” said Finn breaking the silence.

“I can’t believe he attacked another student. And no one did anything!” complained Rey evidently angry.

“What do you mean? Did you see who cast the spell?”

“No, but I saw someone leave the room in a hurry. Why would you be so eager to escape unless you committed the crime?”

“You mean the tall guy with black hair?”

“Yes” _Tall guy, black hair, incredibly handsome and as it turns out, kind of an arsehole._

“Wow…I mean… if he did it… wow” said Finn with an impressed face

“WOW? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Rey was furious “HE ATTACKED ANOTHER STUDENT!”

“Well yes, but clearly the guy deserved it. And I mean if he did it and no one noticed… it’s rather impressive”

“Even I can do nonverbal spells”

“Can you cast _wandless nonverbal_ spells?”

Rey was silent. Finn was right. Ben did not have his wand in his hands. So, if he was the culprit, he cast a wandless nonverbal spell. And _that_ is very impressive.

Not that it mattered. He hexed a student that wasn’t threatening him. An unarmed student.

She resumed their journey in silence. After a couple of steps, she noticed Finn wasn’t following.

“Are you coming?”

“I think… I’ll go to the library for a while. I’ll see you later Rey” Finn knew when Rey needed space. And she was thankful that her friend knew her so well.

_Good. More time for me to explore this castle._

++++++++++

After what seemed like forever Rey arrived at a long structure that extended into the lake. It looked like a tunnel, with large windows and boats docked inside. Unsure if she was allowed inside Rey let her curiosity get the better of her and entered the building.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Rey heard someone apparently berating himself. The voice sounded familiar…

“It was just one more year! Just one, I didn’t ask for much! Just one peaceful year” Now Rey could see the owner of the voice. Even from the back she could recognise him.

Ben.

He was pacing along the tunnel, running his fingers through his hair whenever it fell on his face.

“Ben?...” Rey hated how scared she sounded.

“WHAT?!” Ben turned to face her. His angered face softened slightly when he saw her.

Rey flinched but said nothing. She wasn’t sure if he recognised her. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t just walk away. He obviously had come here to be alone.

Before she could force herself to leave, words couldn’t help but leave her mouth, it was certainly none of her business but she had to know “Why did you attack that student?”

Ben frowned and narrowed his eyes. “You saw…” it didn’t sound like a question. So, she wouldn’t answer. She needed to know.

“Believe me, he deserved it” he finally said. Rey could not believe her ears. Who does he think he is to decide who deserves to have their head shrunk and who doesn’t?

“No one deserves to be hexed like that!” said Rey quickly losing her patience. This man is infuriating.

“You are one to talk! I saw you cast that spell on that girl at the welcome feast!” 

_That was different…_ “That’s different, I just wanted her to be silent!” said Rey defensively

“SO DID I” he looked up and closed his eyes. It made him look like he was pleading for an answer to a question no one asked. And Rey wondered if maybe there was more to it than what she saw. “We just used different methods” whatever sympathy she was beginning to feel vanished.

“Don’t even try to compare what you did with what I did” too far gone in her anger Rey was unable to be rational.

“You clearly don’t know anything about what happened” he turned around and started walking away from her.

“I know everything I need to know!” snapped Rey. Enraged at being left before the conversation was over. She was aware she didn’t have all the facts. She knew there were two sides to every story. But he was getting on her nerves. _How impolite._

“You do?” he turned to see her. Those brown eyes, the colour of brandy, looking lighter than before as daylight illuminated them. Those eyes were staring at her, as if trying to read her soul.

“Ah… you do” his eyes reflected a loneliness that Rey hadn’t seen before. “You think I’m a monster” he seemed… hurt?

“You _are_ a monster” She knew that was not true, but she was furious, so she answered before she could think about what she was about to say. It was too late now.

Ben straightened himself. When did he get so close to her?

“Yes, I am” he turned around evidently ending the conversation “Now leave”

He looked defeated. “Ben I…” she wanted to apologise, to tell him that she didn’t mean to say that. But she couldn’t. He was just as enraged as her, maybe more.

“LEAVE!” he screamed at her. His eyes wild, his face red with anger.

Rey felt her eyes fill with tears.

_Do not cry._

She was being ridiculous. She barely knows him. Why is she feeling so hurt? And so…guilty. He is the one that should feel guilty, he attacked an innocent student… Right?

She left the boathouse as fast as she could, running towards the Beauxbatons lodgings.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the shadows that entered the forbidden forest as she ran past the forest edge.

++++++++++

“Rey…” someone was calling her. But Rey didn’t want to open her eyes. She wanted to sleep until the year was over.

“Peanut we’re going to be late…”

The tournament. Right. The stupid mug was about to decide the fate of three teenagers. She kind of hoped she wasn’t among them. Rey smiled at Finn and left her comfortable bed.

They arrived at the great hall and found the tables had been moved a little to make space for the Goblet of fire to be placed exactly at the middle of the room. Everyone from Beauxbatons was already sitting at the table. She hoped she didn’t have to see Ben.

_Tosser._

Except, Rey knew she had been quick to judge him. After thinking about it she knew she was wrong to insult him. She barely knew the man.

_Still… he didn’t have to be such an arsehole about it._

The feast went by quickly. Everyone eager to know who the champions would be. Rey wondered what would happen to all the food that was left. She hoped it wouldn’t be wasted.

_Only you could focus on food when something this important is about to happen._

Soon enough Professor Kenobi rose from his seat and walked towards the goblet. Everybody was silent. The room buzzing with anticipation.

“Good evening students” Kenobi’s voice rang in every corner of the hall “The goblet is almost ready to make its decision” pausing for a second, he looked around the room.

“Once the champions are selected, please go through that door” he pointed to a door to his left “And into the next chamber. Where the champions will receive their first instructions”

The goblet of fire shone brightly. Suddenly the flames turned red, and a long flame hurdled towards Professor Kenobi. He snatched a piece of parchment and said

“The champion for Durmstrang will be Armitage Hux” a red-haired, tall, slender man, so pale that Rey wondered if he had ever been in contact with sunlight, stood up from the table to her left and walked towards the door. Arrogance emanating from him with every step he took. Claps from the students of Durmstrang died down quickly.

Rey didn’t blame them for not liking this Hux person. Hell, she didn’t know him, and she already didn’t like him.

Professor Snoke looked at his student with a crooked smile, that instead of friendly, looked menacing. Hux opened the door and disappeared into the next chamber.

Everyone was silent again.

Seconds later the goblet turned red once more and another piece of parchment came out from within the flames. Rey felt nauseous, she wished she hadn’t eaten as much as she did.

This was the moment she had been waiting for. She asked whatever being ruled the universe to spare her and then Obi-Wan Kenobi read the name he had just been given.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is Regine Cadieux” Rey felt her blood drain from her face and she was worried she might be sick. Trying to remain calm she rose to her feet, put on a fake smile, and slowly walked towards the door. She couldn’t hear anything; her ears were ringing loudly. She could hear someone crying and perhaps some clapping, but she was too focused on keeping her body moving towards the door that she paid no attention.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maz beaming at her and she felt peace return to her.

She could do this.

++++++++++

The champions for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had been selected.

The red-haired champion of Durmstrang, that walked as if he owned everything and everyone around him, and Rey.

How dare she come and accuse him with that self-righteous tone and her holier-than-thou attitude. She had no idea of the history he shared with Trudgen and his cronies. And still she dared question him.

He may have been a bit harsh toward her. _A bit?._ When he thought of the way he snapped at her he felt a pang of guilt. He tried to ignore the tears he saw in her eyes right before she ran away from him. But he couldn’t forget. Those gorgeous hazel eyes filled with tears that he had caused were imprinted in his brain. He was an idiot.

Suddenly the goblet turned red again. This was it.

Ben wasn’t anxious. He knew he was safe.

Everyone from Hogwarts were staring at it. Ben looked at Poe, he knew that his friend secretly -perhaps not so secretly- wanted to be the champion. Despite having told him innumerable times that they would not be selected Ben knew. Poe wanted it.

Obi-Wan held the third piece of parchment of the night and looked at Ben so quickly that perhaps no one noticed. _It’s a coincidence, I was in his line of sight._

“The Hogwarts champion is…”

“Benjamin Organa-Solo”

_Oh shit._


	4. A night in flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben still can't believe he got selected as a Triwizard champion. They get their first instructions. What could they be going up against?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Ben. We get some mystery.  
> Hope you like!  
> -Is

“The Hogwarts champion is…”

“Benjamin Organa-Solo”

_Oh shit._

_Oh shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Ben felt numb. This must be a mistake.

But everyone was staring at him. Poe looked at him with a huge grin on his face and nudged him to stand. Giving him a double thumbs up. Perhaps Ben was wrong. Perhaps Poe didn’t really want to be champion. Or he was just an amazing friend. He always knew he didn’t deserve a friend like Poe.

_You’re stalling._

He left his seat and without looking at anyone he walked towards the door. The room was mostly silent. A few confused students were whispering.

_They are disappointed. How shocking._

Luke looked a bit pale. Perhaps it was the blue light from the goblet that made him look like that. Ben barely registered when he shook Obi-Wan Kenobi’s hand and continued his walk.

He finally went through the door to join the other champions.

++++++++++

When Ben entered the room, he saw Hux and Rey standing by the fire. Beside them there was an old man with pale silvery eyes and paperwhite skin. He recognized him at once. He got his wand at the man’s store. Garrick Ollivander.

“Mr. Organa-Solo, welcome” said the old man.

“Mr. Ollivander” said Ben in recognition. Then he sat on a sofa nearby. Avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of the other two students. They waited silently for a few minutes until the door opened again. Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room, followed by Anton Snoke, Maz Kanata, Kreia Traya and Lando Calrissian. It was Professor Kenobi who spoke first.

“Congratulations to all three of you” Obi-Wan then turned to Ben and whispered, “Congratulations Benjamin, I know you’ll do an excellent job”

If there was one teacher that Ben respected it was Professor Kenobi. He never failed to make his students feel accomplished. Even Ben.

Then Lando pulled him aside and in a low voice only for Ben’s ears said “Hey kid, congratulations! Can’t wait to hear what Leia has to say about it. Probably bursting with pride”

 _Sure…_ “Thanks Lando…”

In a blink of an eye Lando Calrissian went back to being the government official he was here to play and turned to address everyone “It is time for the wand weighing ceremony”

“The what?” asked Rey

Before Ben could say anything a distinctly posh english accent came out of the Durmstrang champion “The wand weighing ceremony” replied Hux with disdain.

_Who is this guy?_

Rey rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Lando.

“This is to ensure that your wands are fully functional, as they are your only tools for the tasks ahead” explained Mr. Calrissian. Then with a chuckle added “We don’t want any casualties due to a wand malfunctioning at the wrong time now do we?” the joke fell flat. It was hard to laugh when it was your life that was at risk.

“Right… well, our expert Mr. Ollivander will help” now he turned to Mr. Ollivander “Mr. Ollivander if you please” then sat on the sofa Ben had been sitting on a few minutes ago.

Mr. Ollivander approached them and stood in the middle of the room, right in front of the three students.

“Mademoiselle Cadieux could we have a look at your wand first please” and he extended his hand towards Rey, she quickly handed him her wand.

Ollivander twirled it a few times, then began examining it carefully.

“Hmm… yes…” he looked at it closely from every angle. “11 inches”

“Quite flexible… Ebony” the old man paused for a moment “And containing a phoenix core” With this Ben’s attention was spiked.

_Like mine…_

“Very well, it’s in fine working order” he finished and returned the wand to its owner.

“Mr. Hux, you are next” Hux handed his wand.

“Right” Ollivander inspected the wand, with less interest than the previous one but just as carefully. “12 and a quarter inches. Elm. Rougarou hair core. Unbending” said Ollivander. “It’s in fine condition” and offered the wand to Hux.

“Obviously” said Hux in a low voice taking the wand from the old man’s hand.

“Excellent” finished Mr. Ollivander, and if he was bothered by Hux’s rudeness he hid it well. Then turned to Ben “Mr. Organa-Solo if you please” Ben gave the wand to its maker.

Ollivander examined it minutely for longer than the previous ones. Staring at it with barely masked amazement.

_I know you made it, but this is ridiculous…_

What Ben didn’t know is that Ollivander had made all three of the wands that were participating in this tournament.

After some time, the wandmaker said almost to himself. “Curious…” Ben could swear he saw Ollivander look at Rey’s wand and then back at his. Although he could be wrong.

“Most extraordinary…” Ollivander turned the wand a few times, as if trying to find something wrong with it. “yes… 13 inches. Reasonably supple. Yew…” he seemed lost in thought for a second and then finished “phoenix core.” He kept glancing at the wand. It was making Ben nervous “The wand is also in fine working order” and with a small smile he gave Ben his wand back.

“Wonderful…” for the first time Ben heard the voice of Kraia Treya. “Now that we have ensured you have the appropriate tools, it’s time to inform you when your first task will take place” then her mouth moved in what Ben assumed was a smile, but it made her look even more terrifying.

Ben’s heart was beating so fast he thought he might faint. _You are being ridiculous; this is a stupid test in a controlled environment. You are safe._ With that in mind he began to breathe more easily, and his heart rate slowed down.

“One month from now, on November 30th. You will face the first challenge of the tournament” he looked at all three of them and continued “We expect you to be prepared. Good luck” then she left the room.

Lando gave a nervous laugh and then said in a forced cheerful tone “Well children, don’t be nervous. I’m sure you are more than capable. Now, on to equally important business” he made a signal to someone standing at the back of the room and a man with a large camera joined the group.

Lando patted Ben on the back and said a bit too loudly “A picture for posterity!”

The reporter instructed them to stand in line. He asked Rey to stand in the middle. She was so close to Ben that he could smell her perfume. She smelled like sunshine.

_Right. Because sunshine is a smell. Moron._

Ben wanted to lean closer, but he knew it would be weird, so he just stood there while the reporter took the pictures he needed.

Once the man was finished, they were dismissed. Ben was careful to avoid bumping into Rey as he left the room towards the Ravenclaw dormitories.

_This can’t be happening…_

++++++++++

Ben spent all Sunday hiding inside the tower of Ravenclaw. Considering all the choices he had made in his life that ultimately had taken him to this moment.

Coming from a family like his he thought he should have known better than to expect to have a normal and peaceful life.

His uncle and his mother were twins separated at birth, raised by vastly different families. Luke was sent to England and raised by muggles; Leia stayed in the States was raised by an ancient pure-blood wizarding family. When Luke and Leia met, they had no idea they were related.

It wasn’t until Luke faced Darth Vader for the first time that he found out that Leia Organa, his fellow Gryffindor classmate, his friend, was also his twin sister. A test in St. Mungo’s confirmed this information but they decided to keep the truth about their parentage a secret. No one but them, and their dear friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, needed to know that one of the most dangerous wizards of all time was also their long-lost father.

This information also revealed something important. A prophecy made by Tycho Dodonus almost a century ago, that foresaw the fall of darkness, apparently referred to Luke.

With the help of Obi-Wan they moved back to the U.S, to continue the war against Palpatine’s forces, Luke and Leia joined a group that called themselves ‘The Rebels’, they devoted their time to bring down the reign of terror that Lord Palpatine had the wizarding world in north America under.

His mother and uncle were the prophesized saviours of the magical community, of course he never had a chance at a normal life. It was as if he was cursed since birth or something.

++++++++++

On Monday morning, when he woke up, he was feeling miserable. It took him a moment to remember the reason why. He was a Triwizard champion.

He knew he was unpopular. But he didn’t expect his fellow schoolmates to hate the idea of him as a champion as much as they apparently did. _Screw them_.

When he was about to finish his breakfast, the post arrived. He never received anything, so he didn’t even bother to look up. It wasn’t until a white owl dropped a red envelope right in front of him that he stopped eating.

A howler.

Fear rushed through his veins, and before his heart could restart, he took the red envelope and left the great hall as fast as he could, leaving his breakfast unfinished. The envelope’s temperature started to rise, and Ben knew he needed to find a place to listen to it soon.

He turned left and entered the next door to his right. He found himself inside an empty classroom. As soon as the door closed behind him the howler opened itself and a voice he knew perfectly well filled the place.

_“BENJAMIN ORGANA-SOLO”_

_Wonderful…_

_“HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS INFORMATION FROM ME”_

_I didn’t…_

_“A TRIWIZARD CHAMPION!!??”_

_Not my fault…_

_“AND I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM THE NEWS? THE NEWS?!”_

_Oh…_

_“I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!!”_

_Shit..._

_“NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY I AM STILL YOUR MOTHER”_

_Believe me, I am aware…_

_“YOUR FATHER AND I ARE EXTREMELY WORRIED”_

_Sure… pretend you care_

_“WE EXPECT TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON YOUNG MAN”_

_Right…_

Once the message was delivered the envelope burned to ashes. Leaving Ben slightly shocked and feeling a little guilty.

Leia Organa wasn’t exactly known to be the most patient woman. But even she couldn’t expect to hear the news that quickly. He had only been selected two nights ago!

_Damn it Lando._

Ben was relieved that he was able to listen to the message in private. Opening it in the great hall would’ve been a nightmare.

He waited a few seconds to regain composure and left the room.

Today was the first day the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would join them. He saw Rey sitting a few rows in front of him in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He barely made it in time, so she didn’t see him when he entered the classroom. Not that he wanted her to see him.

_Self-righteous brat…_

_With the most exquisite smile…_

_Damn it._

++++++++++

After class he went to the library to meet Poe, who greeted him with his characteristic charming smile.

“Hello Mr. Champion, how’s life treating you?”

“It sucks”

“Don’t know why I even ask” Poe sat next to Ben in their usual spot. In a far corner away from the rest of society. If it were up to Poe, they’d be sitting with everyone else, chatting with the rest of the students.

But Ben hated crowds and Poe was very respectful of that. “Listen, I had an idea” that mischievous glint in his eye didn’t bode well for Ben. Poe paused for a moment and then said with a serious tone.

“We need to give you an advantage” he looked at Ben as if daring him to contradict him. Ben didn’t. “You must win this thing”

_Of course I will…_

“The thing hasn’t even started yet, and you are already proposing that I cheat? I can win without cheating” asked Ben raising his eyebrow.

“Humble as always, and it’s not cheating” he replied defensively. “It’s… preparing” Poe clearly didn’t believe his own words.

“Right…” _Cheating…_

“Listen mate, how can they expect you to prepare if you have no idea what you are preparing for” Poe lowered his voice even more, now barely a whisper. “I’m sure that psycho Snoke already told his minion what the task is about” Ben couldn’t argue with that. Snoke did seem like the kind of man that would do anything to win. “I think it’s expected of you to find out what the task is about beforehand”

Ben thought about what Poe said for a second. “I doubt it” then a thought crossed his mind “What about Rey?, I’m sure she wouldn’t _dare_ break the rules” Poe frowned finding Ben’s tone strange. Last thing he knew Ben was completely infatuated with this girl. Thankfully, he didn’t say anything.

“Then you tell her. Gives you a reason to speak to her” and he winked at Ben

_I don’t think she wants to speak to me…_

“Fine. What do you propose” Ben crossed his arms and sat straight, making it clear that Poe had his full attention. Not that he didn’t have it before.

“Ok, this morning I went to the quidditch pitch…”

“Of course you did”

“ _AND_ it was closed. I was already outside so I decided to take a walk along the edge of the forbidden forest, and I swear I heard weird noises” Ben frowned confused “beastly noises” finished Poe.

Ben rolled his eyes “Beastly noises. How specific”

“That’s not _it_ you wanker. I mean we should go investigate” said Poe irritated “Think about it. If you have a beast that you need to use for some game and you need to keep it a secret from students, where would you put it?”

“The forbidden forest…” _Of course…_

“Exactly!” Poe leaned back and said “Honestly you are making me doubt the wisdom of the magic mug” shaking his head mockingly.

“I won’t apologize for trying to play by the rules”

“We make our own rules mate”

Ben had to admit Poe had a point. “Alright. I’ll investigate”

“ _WE_ ” said Poe leaving no room for discussion “We’ll investigate tonight. It was my idea. I’m coming”

Ben knew there was no arguing with his friend when he got something into his head. “Fine, I’ll meet you in front of the singing lady at 11:30”

“Fat Lady…”

“Whatever”

This is going to be fun.

++++++++++

At exactly 11:20 Ben covered himself with the invisibility cloak and left the Ravenclaw common room. He had to walk slightly hunched so that the cloak covered him completely.

At 11:30 he was outside Gryffindor’s common room. Poe came out not long after Ben arrived.

“Solo, can I have the cloak?”

“No”

Poe groaned in exasperation “Why do I always have to be the one being magically erased”

“We are not having this conversation again” It was a common discussion between the two friends. But Ben really hated the camouflage spell, and last time Poe got the cloak.

“Fine” said Poe in surrender. He took his wand and twirled it around himself and said. “Illusiont _”_ Poe immediately took the colour of his surroundings. Like a human chameleon. “Let’s go” Poe also hated the spell.

Careful to not make a sound they went down the stairs, left the castle, and walked towards the forest.

Once they reached the forest edge Poe broke the silence “Are you still there?”

Ben uncovered his head and looked in the direction of Poe’s voice.

“Of course I am you idiot. You think I’d leave you alone?”

“No…”

“Ok then, let’s go” Ben covered his head again and they entered the forest.

It was a clear night, illuminated by the moonlight. Their steps were muffled by the thick layer of leaves that covered the ground, wet with the rain from the day before. The deeper they went, the forest grew thicker. Unable to light their path with their wands they had to slow their pace.

After some time, they heard screams and something that sounded like fire. Light was visible from the distance. Then they heard a roar.

Ben’s mouth fell open.

_Dragons?_

Ben wanted to be sick. Not that he’d admit it. But he felt like his soul had left his body. Full grown, fire spitting, vicious looking dragons.

_Dragons!_

They walked in the direction of the sound and when they reached the edge of a clearing they stood behind some bushes, trying to remain hidden from view and stared at the gigantic beasts, barely contained within their cages. Dozens of wizards attempting to further restrain the movement of the wild creatures.

“Bloody Dragons” exclaimed Poe in shock. His eyes illuminated by the dragon’s fiery breaths.

“Dragons” said Ben. Somehow saying it out loud made it even worse.

“It was nice to get to know you mate” said Poe giving Ben a pat in the back.

Ben swallowed nervously. “Thanks” He couldn’t look away from the scene in front of him.

_Dragons…_

Ben couldn’t believe it. They said they would ensure the champions didn’t find themselves in mortal danger. What kind of tasks did they had them do before that make facing a dragon with nothing but a wand seem safe?

_Fucking dragons…_

Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by his friend’s voice “We should go now”

They turned around and started moving towards the castle. When the forest edge came into view, they heard voices and froze. Poe leaned against the nearest tree to blend with its trunk. And Ben adjusted his cloak to make sure he was completely invisible.

They could hear steps approaching them from behind, but they didn’t dare to move.

“Everything is going to plan, m’lord” said one of the voices. A female voice. “soon we’ll have everything we need”

“Good” said the other one. “Do not disappoint me” This voice made Ben uneasy. It wasn’t a voice that he could recognize, but he was sure he’d never forget it. It seemed distorted, like whoever was talking had something covering his head. It sounded sinister, dangerous.

“Never m’lord, we should have everything ready in a few months”

“Months?” the man sounded enraged but didn’t raise his tone “I don’t have months, I told you to hurry”

Poe had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gasping.

“I know, but we have to be certain, if we hurry it might not work, besides we’ll have a better chance if we wait…”

Ben felt all his muscles tensing up. Getting ready to escape if necessary.

“Hmm… yes… recent events have worked in our favour. Make it work, you know what will happen if we fail”

Even though they both knew they were invisible. They closed their eyes, focusing solely on remaining completely silent.

“Yes m’lord”

Ben and Poe stood still for what felt like an eternity. They heard them walk away, eventually leaving them in silence. Still they didn’t dare to move. Who were those people? Ben couldn’t recognize either of the voices. What kind of plan could they be talking about? It didn’t sound like they were talking about the tournament.

Eventually Poe broke the silence, his voice hesitant and so low Ben barely heard it.

“Ben… I think they left”

Ben struggled to move. “Let’s go” he replied.

They resumed their return to the castle, fear filling their every thought. They walked as fast and as silently as they could, not looking back, fearing what may be following them. Once safely inside Ben was the one to speak first.

“Meet me tomorrow at the library after breakfast”

“Alright” and then Poe hurried up the stairs towards Gryffindor’s common room.

They were too shocked to say anything else. That night they couldn’t sleep.

++++++++++

After breakfast Ben went straight towards the library. Poe was already waiting for him looking concerned, his leg bouncing nervously.

“What the fuck Ben?” Poe looked terrible. Bags under his eyes and his hair looking dishevelled. Very un-Dameron like.

“You mean the dragons or the suspicious voices?” asked Ben. Hoping Poe decided to talk about the dragons first.

“Both… the voices…” Poe seemed uneasy.

“Did you recognize them?” asked Ben

“No, you?”

“Me neither”

“We have to tell Kenobi about it…”

“Yeah, that’s a wonderful idea, let’s go tell him ‘Hey Professor Kenobi, guess what? yesterday we were strolling through the forbidden forest, _after_ curfew, trying to gather information about the tournament so I could _cheat_ when we heard some voices. We have no idea who they were, but they sounded scary’…”

“I mean… we don’t have to tell him about the dragons…”

“Dameron don’t be an idiot. You know Skywalker will have me expelled. You remember what happened three years ago. I know it sounded like a threat and that there might be something dangerous inside the school, but we don’t have any evidence right now, it’s just our word. Besides, Hogwarts is one of the safest places on earth, whatever is going on we can try to uncover the truth before involving any of the teachers”

“Alright, alright, keep your panties on” Poe relaxed a little. “we’ll keep an eye out in case we hear something else that seems suspicious, then when we have more proof, we _will_ tell Kenobi”

“Agreed”

Poe leaned back in his chair and stared for a moment at Ben. “What are you going to do about your dragon?”

Ben sighed “I have no idea”

++++++++++

Ben hated being late for anything. Especially Alchemy. But Tarkin – the bastard- asked him to wait after Potions and now he was forced to run at full speed to make it to class. He opened the door and sat in the first empty chair he saw.

Without looking at whoever was sitting in the chair beside him, he prepared his workstation for the lesson. As he was taking his book out, he dropped his quill and the Beauxbatons student that was sharing his table picked it up and handed it to him. When he saw who it was heart skipped a beat.

A pair of beautiful hazel eyes with flecks of green and gold were looking at him. Rey.

The universe hates him.

She frowned. _God she looks so cute when she frowns…_ Then she gave him his quill and returned her attention towards the front of the room. She didn’t speak to him at all. Having trouble concentrating he had to glance at her notes every now and then to complete his, whenever their eyes met, she rolled hers and looked away. What did I do now? Why is she so angry at him? She was the one who was being hypocritical.

_I’m the one who should be angry._

_I am angry._

_Whatever._

He had to warn her. As the class came to an end, he took a piece of parchment and wrote one word on it before giving it to her. Dragons.

He left before she read it.

++++++++++

On November 19th, 11 days before the first task, Ben woke up before anyone else.

_One more lap around the sun. Great._

Ben was now 18 years old. Legally an adult according to Han Solo. Whatever that meant.

He put on his robes quietly and took the bag with food he took from the kitchens. Quietly he left the Ravenclaw tower and headed towards the lake. Inside one of his pockets he found a small package with a note attached to it.

‘Don’t complain and just open it Solo’

It was Poe Dameron’s handwriting. Every year Ben told him he didn’t want anything, and every year he managed to hide a gift for Ben to find. Poe respected Ben’s desire to spend his birthday alone with Kylo. What he never accepted, unlike Ben’s parents, was Ben’s request to not be given any gifts. This year it was what seemed like a little bag. When Ben opened it, he quickly realized that it had an extension charm on it and was filled with sweets from Honeydukes. Ben couldn’t help but smile.

He only needed to call Kylo once and after a moment he saw the little crup running towards him. Ben petted him for a bit and then together they walked towards the edge of the lake, away from everyone.

Ben had some books and parchments to work with while he was away, looking at Kylo running around him chasing whatever creature caught his attention.

Right before lunch, Ben was doing some homework for Ancient Runes when an owl approached him, it was holding a small brown box with a blue bow. The owl delivered the box to Ben and flew away. It was strange since only Poe knew it was his birthday – and Luke, but he would never send him a gift- and Poe had already given him his gift.

He put his homework aside and opened the box. Inside he found a little phial filled with something that looked like molten gold.

_It can’t be…_

He turned the bottle and saw a tiny label with a four-leaf clover.

_I’ll be damned… Felix Felicis._

Ben couldn’t believe it. Who would give him literal liquid luck? He looked at the box again and saw a little note that said

‘Birthdays are meant to be celebrated’

The handwriting seemed familiar, but he couldn’t remember why. He must’ve seen it recently. He turned the note and, on the back, read

‘Remember, it’s banned from all competitive events ;)’

And then it hit him. It looked a lot like Rey’s handwriting. But why would she give him a phial of Felix Felicis? The thing takes 6 months to brew.

Someone else must have sent it.

There’s no way she sent it.

She hates him.

++++++++++

The morning of the 30th of November started as any other. Ben woke up with an intense feeling of impending doom. He still wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He had some ideas but not a solid plan. He had been so focused on his despair at having to face a full-grown dragon, that he didn’t bother make a plan to actually manage to complete the task.

_Idiot._

He dressed in his tournament clothes. They were black and blue, with his name on the back and the Hogwarts crest on his left chest.

After having something to eat. Ben walked towards the champion’s tent, where he was going to wait for his turn to face the dragon.

_A fucking dragon._

As he left the castle, he was able to discern distant voices wishing him good luck. He smiled and nodded politely, but he couldn’t say a word. He was nervous. He didn’t want to admit it. But he was.

He went inside the tent and found Hux looking even paler than usual. Rey was sitting on a corner with her constant companion, looking like she hadn’t slept in days. Ben assumed he probably looked like that as well and sat on a chair opposite her, Ben recognized the jacket the man was wearing but didn’t think much of it. Instead he focused on his breathing trying to calm himself down.

Suddenly Lando Calrissian entered the tent.

“Welcome champions!” Lando motioned them to form a circle and continued. “The day has arrived, don’t panic, everything is under control” Hux huffed.

“Once the audience is here I will give you this bag” he held a small purple bag in front of them “from it you will select a small version of the thing you are about to face” looking at the teenagers waiting to see if they had any questions, when he saw there were none he resumed.

“Your task is to collect the golden egg” Rey nodded, Hux didn’t react at all.

Rey’s friend approached her again, and this time Ben was certain that he had seen that leather jacket before.

“Hey man, nice jacket” said Ben to the man beside Rey.

“Oh… thanks… a… friend gave it to me” he seemed… abashed? nervous?

_Friend my ass… Poe Dameron you shameless scoundrel_

“Well it’s a cool jacket” and then he turned to Rey “How are you doing Rey?”

Finn seemed confused at the familiarity of the question. To be honest Ben was surprised as well. He was supposed to be angry at her, and he had only interacted with Rey twice before.

It’s just… there is something about her that feels like they’ve known each other much longer.

“I’m… hanging in there…you?”

“Same…” _How eloquent. Way to go Ben._

Then Finn, in a low voice that was probably only intended to be heard by Rey said, “Too bad you can’t use your liquid luck huh?” and nudged her on her side.

Rey blushed and glared at her friend as if warning him of something.

_It was her…_

“The time has come champions” Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice pulled Ben from his thoughts. Rey gave him a birthday present. She gave him the best birthday present he’s ever gotten.

“You have been waiting, and preparing, and now the time has come to face the first challenge”

Finn slipped quietly out of the tent. Those that remained inside formed a circle. Lando stood in the middle holding the bag with the tiny dragons.

“Miss Cadieux, ladies first”

Rey took a step forward, put her hand inside the bag, and pulled out a small red and gold dragon. It had a number 2 around its neck.

“The Chinese fireball” Rey looked at the dragon, not in shock, but in resignation. She knew what was coming.

“Mr. Hux if you please”

Hux pulled out a silvery blue dragon with a number 1 around its neck.

“A Swedish Short-Snout” said Lando excitedly. Hux didn’t even blink, he just stared at the dragon. He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Last but not least, Be.. Mr. Organa-Solo” Ben didn’t even notice the slip-up; he knew which dragon was left. He put his hand inside the bag and pulled a black dragon with a number 3 around its neck. Even in miniature it looked deadly.

_Damn it._

“Ah… The Hungarian Horntail, magnificent beast. A bit of a handful…. But nothing to be afraid. I’m sure you can handle it” Lando tried – and failed- to keep his face neutral. He seemed worried.

_Fuck._

“The numbers refer to the order in which you are going to participate, your goal is to retrieve the golden egg. It is necessary, so you can prepare for the next task, as it contains a clue about what you will have to do”

Everyone was silent.

“Ok then. I’ll leave you now. I’ll be commentating. Mr. Hux please step out of the tent through that exit when you hear the signal” said Lando pointing at the exit opposite the one they had entered. Then he winked at Ben and left the tent.

“Marvellous” said Hux. He stood right behind the door. His hands by his sides, shaking slightly. His left hand holding his wand. Suddenly a loud bang rang just outside the tent, and Hux disappeared.

Moments later they heard the roar of the crowd. Hux was in the arena.

The crowd screamed, and gasped as they witnessed whatever it was that Hux was doing to get past his dragon and steal the egg. After a while Rey approached Ben.

“Ben..?” Ben looked at her. She looked beautiful in her silver and blue clothes. “Thank you for telling me about the dragons” she gave him a small smile.

Ben didn’t know what to say, should he thank her for the birthday present? he wasn’t entirely sure that it was from her.

“Don’t mention it, it was the right thing to do, I hope it helped”

“It did!” Rey hesitated for a moment. “Ben… about the other day… I…”

The roar from the crowd interrupted her. Hux got the egg. The colour was drained from her face.

Lando’s voice called for Rey.

“I have to go” Ben just nodded. What else could he do?

Rey was trembling and Ben wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. She walked towards the exit through which Hux had disappeared a while ago and waited for the signal, her right hand clutching her wand as if her life depended on it.

_I guess her life does depend on it._

After the bang Rey disappeared and Ben felt as if half of his soul went with her. _You are being ridiculous; you barely know her._ But she was in mortal danger and Ben couldn’t help but being worried.

He heard the crowd cheer for her, the gasps, screams and cries from the audience. Lando’s commentary only making everything worse. Ben waited there for what seemed like hours. His hands sweating, and unable to keep his legs still.

Then, suddenly, silence. Ben stood up frightened. But then he heard the deafening roar of the people. Rey is alright. She has the egg.

_Now it’s your turn._

Ben walked towards the exit before Lando could call him. He felt his heart in his throat, his ears were ringing, his head felt numb, his whole body was shaking. He held onto his wand and waited.

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._


	5. The first task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dragon time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you!  
> There are some dangerous situations described in this chapter. Some involving fire. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> -Is

_Breathe…._

_Just breathe Rey…_

_You can do this. You are a survivor._

_You just need to get the golden egg._

_From a dragon._

_An enormous, fire-breathing, and probably very pissed off dragon._

Rey was waiting for the signal to enter the arena where the Chinese fireball was waiting for her.

After Ben gave her that note at the end of Alchemy class, Rey and Finn had devoted themselves to formulating a plan to defeat a dragon. Then they also made a back up plan, and a backup of the backup. In theory Rey was supposed to be prepared for this. But it was one thing to read about a dragon and make imaginary plans, and another very different one was to be actually standing right in front of it with only your wand for protection and hoping your brain remembers all the plans you made.

She heard a loud bang just outside the tent.

_This is it. Just… don’t die._

Rey walked along the tunnel that connected the tent to the entrance of the arena. She could hear the chattering of the students that had gathered to witness the event, excited to see one of their peers face a deadly beast.

For a moment Rey imagined she was up there with Finn, watching from the distance how someone – not her- risked their life to retrieve an egg.

_A blasted egg._

_What a stupid way to die. Regine Cadieux, dead trying to get… an egg._

As she got to the end of the tunnel, the sunlight reflected on the egg in the distance. She saw the arena for the first time. An enormous round enclosure, almost like a fighting pit, made entirely of rocks, the largest of which was located at the opposite side of where Rey was standing. On top of that rock there was a nest with several eggs. Only one of them was golden.

All around the place there were spaces that looked like trenches, probably placed there so they could provide shelter. But the dragon was nowhere to be found.

_Where is the dragon?_

She stepped out of the tunnel. The crowd was finally able to see her; and cheers thundered in her ears.

She still couldn’t see the dragon, and that was making her anxious. She gave another nervous step and then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a large red and golden spiked tail heading her way. Instinct took over and Rey managed to avoid being hit by jumping out of the way, almost falling into a ditch.

She needed to take cover. This was already not going according to plan.

Without missing a heartbeat, she scrambled back to her feet and hid behind the nearest rock, shielding herself from the balls of flame that the dragon was shooting from its nostrils. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and stood still. Her senses focused on the threat behind her. She could hear it moving around the arena, towards the eggs. Rey needed to keep the dragon where it was, far away from her goal. She remembered a part of one of her multiple plans and once she spotted a suitable rock, she pointed her wand at it and yelled

“Oppugno”

The rock shot itself towards the dragon hitting it several times. The dragon roared in anger, using its claws to swat the rock away as if it was a fly.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction that her attack caused, Rey advanced a few meters more towards the egg. It was the first time Rey could take a good look at the life size dragon.

It was bigger than she imagined. Its protuberant yellow eyes flared with anger following the offending rock as it moved around it, hitting it again and again. Its smooth scarlet scales looked as if they were made of fire, the golden fringe that adorned its back reflecting the sunlight with every movement.

Under any other circumstance Rey might have thought the dragon was magnificent, she might have taken some time to fully observe the impressive beast. But now was not the moment. She ran as fast as she could only focusing on her target.

_Get the egg._

_Get the egg and it’s over._

Unfortunately, the rock attack, tho annoying, wasn’t successful in keeping the dragon busy for a long time. It was soon destroyed by fire. The only thing it accomplished in the end was to infuriate the beast even more.

Perhaps it was not such a great idea.

Rey heard the dragon approaching her, fireballs hitting closely. She found shelter and struggled to remember the rest of her plans. Even with the advantage Ben gave her she was struggling. What would have happened if she would’ve had to prepare with no idea what she was going to face?

The rock she was protecting herself with seemed strong enough, but she would need to move soon. Right after a particularly large blast of fire Rey left her hiding spot, pointed at the dragon, and shouted.

“Incarcerous”

Cords shot from her wand, binding the dragon, and making it fall to the ground unable to move. Rey ran as fast as she could towards the nest. She knew the ropes would not last long, she needed to gain as much ground as she could before the dragon freed itself.

She was so focused on reaching the egg as fast as she could that she didn’t hear when the dragon broke out of its binds.

Suddenly Rey was thrown into the air, she couldn’t manage to slow down her fall and collided against a rock at a considerable speed. Then she fell into a trench.

She lay there for a few seconds, making a mental note of her injuries. Her brain was a bit fuzzy after the crash. She felt a stab of pain shooting from her left side. She was certain that she at least broke a couple of ribs. Breathing was painful. She felt a warm liquid running down her face. It started just above her right eye, on her brow. She touched it carefully and saw with horror that she was bleeding.

_Damn it._

The dragon was still looking for her, it wouldn’t be long before it found her. She needed to keep going, no time to heal any wound.

She sat slowly; her movements hindered by the pain. Leaning against the walls of stone, she tried to ignore the noise from the crowd and focus on the sounds of the dragon.

Forgetting about the blasted dragon is what caused her to be hurt. She couldn’t let that happen again. Forcing her breathing to slow down she managed to return her heart rate to normal.

Then she had an idea. Twirling her wand around her she thought _“Illusiont”_

She was now invisible. Sort of. She was blending with her surroundings. All she had to do now was be extremely quiet. She left her shelter warily, careful not to make a sound that might call for the dragon’s attention.

It was working. She couldn’t believe it. She was getting nearer and nearer to the eggs. The audience was silent. They couldn’t see her. The tension filled the air as people wondered what might have happened to her.

_Just when I need you to make noise you decide to be quiet._

She could see the nest on top of the rock. All she had to do was climb up and snatch her prize. She held onto a ledge and started climbing.

And then she slipped.

Little rocks fell from where she lost her footing and the dragon immediately shot a fireball towards her. Rey jumped. Didn’t matter where, she just had to get away from the fire. And so, she did, narrowly missing being scorched to death.

She didn’t avoid being burned though. Her left arm had been hit and now the left sleeve of her blue and silver jacket was missing. Her arm was bare, her skin red and shiny, every nerve ending hyper aware of everything, even the air caused unbearable pain. She thought she was going to pass out.

No longer camouflaged, she crouched inside the trench, listening to the dragon’s movements as it approached her hideout.

There was one thing she hadn’t tried. A bewitched sleep. Rey wasn’t sure she could pull it off, she had only done it successfully once before and not to a target as large as this one.

But her options were reduced, and she was running out of time.

The pain from her arm was making it difficult to focus. The ringing in her ears grew louder and louder. It was do or die.

The decision was made, she would leave her hiding place and in the few seconds before the dragon could burn her to ash, she would have to cast the spell.

Hopefully, she would survive.

 _Hopefully_.

It was as if she was out of her own body, she stood up and before the dragon could attack her, she cast the spell. She didn’t even hear herself do it. She was disconnected. Acting on pure instinct and fighting for survival.

Rey closed her eyes waiting for the fire to hit her.

But the fire never came.

She heard a loud thud, opened her eyes, and saw the dragon laying on the floor, immersed on a deep sleep.

_Why didn’t I do that before?..._

Then she was back. She could feel every inch of the skin on her arm burning with pain where she had been injured. She turned around, climbed up the rock, and stared at the nest for a second.

There it was. The golden egg.

She took it, raised it over her head, and the crowd exploded into cheers.

She did it.

She survived.

++++++++++

Rey was ushered out of the arena, unable to register what someone was saying, barely feeling the congratulatory pats on her back, people asking her questions she didn’t understand.

And then there was Maz.

“Out of the way” Maz wiggled her way through the group that surrounded Rey “Step aside!”

Rey looked at Maz, she looked worried but proud. The room was cleared at Maz’s orders and they were left alone. It was incredible that a couple of minutes ago she was prepared to die at the hands of a dragon.

Without saying anything Maz helped remove Rey’s ruined jacket and then took a small pot and with steady hands that clearly knew what they were doing lathered some sticky substance onto her arm. Then she covered it with a cloth and offered a small bottle with a weird substance inside it.

“For the pain” she explained, then pointed at the gash on her forehead “I know you can take care of that one”

Rey nodded, and gave Maz a small smile.

“You have to hurry if you want to see that boy compete” then she offered Rey a clean jacket. Which she took without question.

How Maz managed to always know what Rey was thinking, Rey would never know.

She knew she probably needed to go to the infirmary. But she had to see Ben. She was really thankful for the information he gave her. Even if it was only to make it a fair competition.

_Why would you think there was another reason? Fool._

Still, she was worried about him and wanted to be close in case he needed help. She knew that there were dozens of wizards ready to intervene if something got out of hand. But she had just been in that situation and she knew just how close to dying you could get and still those wizards wouldn’t consider it as getting out of hand.

Rey couldn’t figure out why it mattered to her so much. She barely knew the man. They had only spoken three times, two of them could barely be considered conversations and the other one had been a very unpleasant shouting match.

Then why is it that she couldn’t get him out of her mind?

He felt familiar, even though they were almost strangers.

But somehow it felt like they have known each other forever. That is why she decided to give him a birthday gift. She couldn’t believe that Ben always decided to spend his birthday alone. It felt right to give him her Felix Felicis.

Rey finally gave the egg to Maz “Thank you Maz”

“First stairway to the left. You should see monsieur Storm sitting closely by” she rose her hand to stop Rey from bolting out “As soon as the third champion finishes you must go to the infirmary”

Rey smiled “Definitely” she drank the potion, put on the spare jacket, and hurried up the steps where Maz told her Finn was.

Ben would enter the arena any time now.

++++++++++

“Hey Finn” she sat beside her friend who was enraptured by the dragonologist and her staff handling the Hungarian Horntail that Ben was about to face.

“Hey peanut” he said without really looking, then did a double take “PEANUT!” Finn looked at her again, completely forgetting about the dragon that was being ushered into the arena. “What are you doing here? you were just over there! and now you are here? What? Are you ok? Are you hurt? The Durmstrang guy was taken straight to the infirmary! How are you here?”

“Calm down Finn, I’m fine” Rey lied “I just want to see the last one of the champions… you know… as a spectator”

Finn didn’t seem convinced. Beside him Ben’s friend – Poe- cleared his throat rather loudly, calling for Finn’s attention. Then Finn looked at him and seemed to remember something.

“Right! Rey, this is Poe Dameron. Poe this is Rey” Poe smiled at Rey, then at Finn and with a chuckle said

“We’ve met before Finn, I told you” then he looked at Rey “How are you doing Rey? Better than that dragon you put to sleep I bet”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” then something clicked inside Rey’s head “You are the one that told Finn about the dragons”

“Yeah… I had to. But Ben was going to tell you anyway. Didn’t he?”

“He did” Rey remembered that day. She was angry because she knew Ben had found out about the dragons and hadn’t told her. She didn’t know why she was so upset about that; they weren’t friends or anything. But it hurt, so she ignored him throughout Alchemy class.

Then at the end he gave her a note.

Dragons.

“Wait a second, you know Ben the other champion?” asked Finn slightly confused. Rey hadn’t told him about her encounters with Ben.

“We’ve spoken once or twice; we have three classes together” Rey answered in a neutral tone. The last thing she needed was for Ben’s best friend to see how excited she was about the classes she shared with Ben. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alchemy, and Ancient Runes.

“Right…” and before Finn could continue the interrogation gasps could be heard all around them.

Ben’s task had started.

++++++++++

Ben had reached the end of the tunnel. He knew he had to step out into the field even if his survival instincts were telling him to stay inside.

_Right. So… that’s it._

Ben spotted the golden egg on the opposite side of the arena. And now, before anything else, he needed to find the dragon. He thought for a moment about how he could call for the dragon’s attention.

_This will do…_

He pointed his wand to a big stone that was located not far from the entrance of the tunnel _“Bombarda”_ a small explosion cracked the rock in two and immediately after a jet of fire that came from somewhere to the left of the tunnel hit where the explosion occurred.

_There you are…_

It was time. Ben could see the egg and knew where the dragon was. He finally stepped out into the enclosure, he knew he was still partially hidden by a rock and that the dragon was unable to see him. But that only meant he couldn’t see the dragon either. Then he realised he didn’t have a plan.

_I could blind him… conjunctivitis is a fairly easy spell…_

He thought about that for a second and dismissed the idea.

_That would be disastrous. The pain would surely make it wail about and someone might get hurt._

He was mulling about his options when he heard a whoosh. He looked up and barely managed to step aside as a gigantic spiked tail came down upon him.

Once.

Twice.

Ben needed to keep moving. The shock made him eventually lose his footing and he fell into a ditch.

_Way to go Solo…_

He heard the flames hitting the rock above him, he could feel the heat rising. He needed to come up with a good plan. And he needed it now.

When the fire stopped, in the second it took the dragon to gather his energy to attack again Ben jumped out of the ditch, pointed his wand at the dragon and bellowed.

“Incarcerous”

It was the only idea that he had, and he had to make the most of it. Barely giving the dragon a glance, he didn’t wait to see if the ropes had surrounded the beast effectively. He immediately turned towards the nest and ran.

Ben knew that the ropes that came out his wand were no match for that particular dragon, it would only slow it down a bit. It did however give Ben some time to find shelter a little closer to the nest.

He heard the monster roar in frustration, clearly enraged at the feeble attempt to constrain it. Ben knew this was the signal to hide. He slid behind a round rock at his left and sat still.

He had gained some ground, but it was not enough. He was too exposed, only a rock between himself and a fiery death. If the beast decided to move slightly to either side Ben’s life would be over. He needed to be faster.

This dragon was ferocious, and it wouldn’t be easily tricked into attacking a different target. It had its vicious yellow eyes fixed on Ben, and unless he came up with a good idea, the dragon was going to get him.

A thought then crossed his mind.

He needed to move faster.

He needed to fly.

“Accio Poe Dameron’s firebolt!”

_This better work…_

++++++++++

“What the FUCK is he doing?” Poe Dameron was visibly distressed.

Watching his friend narrowly avoid death, he seemed to be unable to decide where to put his hands, and he alternated between covering his face and gripping the rail so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“That git just _had_ to pick the worst of the dragons. I knew he was a bit unlucky, but this is fucking ridiculous!” Rey was sure Poe might not survive the tournament if he didn’t calm down. “That dragon would’ve already eaten that ginger twat” he said to Rey and Finn, his anxiety palpable.

“I’m sure he has a plan” said Rey, a little hesitation in her voice. She wasn’t sure of that anymore. Ben seemed to be… improvising. But that made no sense. He knew about the dragons. He even told her about them. Why does it look like he doesn’t have a plan?

_Maybe he forgot… like you._

“He clearly doesn’t have one! I mean, look at him! He’s just standing there behind that rock. What is he doing? Waiting for the bloody thing to melt?!” Poe groaned in exasperation. Finn tried to calm him patting him on his back. Rey wondered if maybe there was something more there.

But Rey had no time to wonder about her friend’s love life, as something caught her attention.

An object was flying at full speed towards the arena. Poe followed her gaze and seemed to recognize it.

“No” Poe shook his head in denial. “No, no, no, no, NO! Benjamin you twat!!” Poe got to his feet, his eyes never leaving the object in question. It took Rey a few seconds to see what it was.

A broom.

And by the look of it. It was Poe Dameron’s broom.

++++++++++

_Where are you, stupid mop_

Ben could feel the heat from the flames on his back. The rock was starting to give in, the temperature too much for it to resist.

Dameron’s firebolt was nowhere to be found. Ben wondered if maybe _Accio_ was a restricted spell. He felt ice running through his veins at the thought. If it was restricted, then he was waiting for nothing. Looking stupid just hiding behind a rock that was turning red from the heat.

As if answering an unspoken prayer Ben finally saw the broom flying at full speed towards him. He sighed in relief.

Now all he had to do was time his jump right. He kept his eyes on the broom, focusing on its speed. Sweat was now dripping from his forehead, the temperature nearly unbearable.

It was now or never. As the broom came nearer, he imagined with horror what would happen if he missed. The embarrassment of it would probably make him just walk towards the dragon and beg for it to eat him.

There was no need for such a dramatic measure.

He jumped and landed on it gracefully. As if he’d been doing that his entire life.

He felt the wind rushing through his hair, he saw the students gathered around the pit turn into a blur as he flew at full speed towards the nest. He stretched his hand; he was so close. He saw the dragon prepare itself to attack and Ben suddenly gave a sharp turn, a jet of fire hitting exactly where he would’ve been had he not changed course.

The dragon’s anger grew with every second. It was pulling on its chain trying to follow Ben as he flew around the arena to try to snatch the egg again.

Suddenly the Dragon’s chains were broken. The Hungarian Horntail unfolded its leathery black wings and shot itself towards Ben, flying dangerously close.

When he was at biting distance it closed its jaws trying to get him but only managed to snatch a bit of the firebolt’s perfect twigs. This made Ben jerk almost off balance, but he recovered quickly. Then the dragon shot its flames towards Ben. He wasn’t burned himself, but the fire caught the broom. He turned around and pointed at the fire with his wand _“Aguamenti”_

A jet of water that came from the tip of his wand extinguished the flames, leaving the broom blackened and damaged.

_Sorry Poe_

He could see the eggs again, but in his rush to put out the fire he lost sight of the dragon. Ben stretched his hands to grab the golden prize, and when he was about to reach for it the dragon appeared in front of him.

_How the fu…_

He changed course quickly, having to fly over the stands, to avoid colliding with the walls surrounding the arena. The dragon followed him. The screams of horror from the crowd were the last thing Ben heard before flying away.

He needed to turn around. He saw the castle growing closer and veered to avoid flying between its towers, he flew towards the lake and then over the forbidden forest. He couldn’t hear the dragon. Somehow, he knew it was not far away. He needed a plan to get rid of it.

_If only I could make it do what I wanted… curse it into submission…_

But that was dark magic, and Ben wasn’t sure if he would ever dare use any of the unforgivable curses.

He could now hear its wings flapping closely. Then he had an idea.

Ben turned back just as the fiery breath of the beast that tormented him hit the spot where he had been right before. Then he directed his course back towards the arena.

++++++++++

“Can you see him?” Poe asked Finn, who was scanning the sky with his binoculars.

“No…” said Finn slightly worried. Rey knew he wasn’t worried about Ben. Or maybe he was. But it was far more likely that whatever was between him and Poe had made him react to Poe’s distress.

“Let me” Poe snatched the binoculars from Finn’s hands and started looking for his friend.

Rey was nervous. A dragon was now flying freely inside the castle grounds and no one seemed to be doing anything. She had to do something. _But what??_

Poe sat down defeated. “The bastard never told me he could fly” he said absentmindedly.

“He is rather good isn’t he?” replied Finn.

“Rather good? That was unbelievable. I’m having a word with him after this. Can’t believe he’s wasting that talent. He just pulled a Wronski feint on a dragon!”

Then Poe stood and pointed towards a spot in the distance. He used the binoculars to confirm his theory.

“There he is!”

Yes, Ben Solo was flying back towards the enclosure. Using some of the most impressive evasive manoeuvres Rey had seen outside professional quidditch. Behind him was the Hungarian Horntail following him closely. When he was approaching the arena, he shot upwards, the dragon trailing after him. They went up and up until they were lost in the clouds.

_Where is he going?_

Rey felt like she was going to be sick. Whatever Ben was planning to do was most certainly insane, and probably had a very low chance of working.

Seconds later Ben flew through the clouds, diving at full speed towards the ground. The dragon still chasing after him. 

Poe’s face was drained of colour, he sat down and covered his eyes with his hands. There was no way Ben could survive a hit like that. Rey was rummaging her brain thinking of a spell she could cast to protect him, but she couldn’t think of anything.

Everyone was silent, too shocked to move. They all thought they were about to witness a tragedy. The anxiety in the air was palpable.

Then, at the last second, just when he was about to hit the ground, Ben swerved and avoided hitting the rocks below. The dragon wasn’t prepared to make that change of direction and crashed into the ground.

It took a few moments for everyone to catch up with had just happened. No one could believe their eyes. The crowd roared in excitement, chanting Ben’s name.

Ben looked relieved as he flew towards the nest. He jumped off his broom as if it was second nature to him and picked up the egg. He looked towards the stands and their eyes met for a second. His delicious half-smile adorning his face. Did he just wink at her?

And then he was gone. No theatrics, no bows to the crowd. He just took the egg and walked away from the arena.

He did it. 

And it was unbelievable.


	6. The rise of Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to our heroes in their respective tasks. Then Rey and Finn find out something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some descriptions of injuries, I don't think they are too detailed but if you don't like that sort of thing you can always skip the first part. Ahm... I think that's all.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Is

The egg was heavier than he expected.

It was as if the volume had suddenly been turned up. The crowd was chanting his name, he looked up and there sitting next to Poe and her friend Finn was Rey.

She looked so strong, so beautiful. A warrior. He couldn’t help himself. He smiled and winked at her. It was all in the span of a second. Barely noticeable unless you were paying attention.

Then he left the arena.

He did not bow to the crowd or made any sort of stupid reverence that could be interpreted as thanking them for their apparent support. No need to acknowledge the hypocritical chanting his fellow Hogwarts students were giving him.

For weeks he had been hearing comments and whispers behind his back. People hushing themselves suddenly when he entered a room. Even some of them saying right to his face that he was a usurper, as Cassian should’ve been chosen. And now look at them, they were screaming his name.

_Hypocrites._

As soon as he went through the exit into the first aid tent, headmaster Kenobi was waiting for him.

“Benjamin, that was marvellous, congratulations” Ben smiled at him. Not many people know that he was named after the man. Obi-Wan and Ben are not exactly two names you would instantly relate.

However, in private Luke and Leia called Professor Kenobi Ben, that is why Leia and Han decided to name him Benjamin so his name could be shortened to Ben. Intricate but true. And Ben wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Thanks professor” He was taken into a cubicle, he put down the firebolt and before he could say anything else Madame Kalonia was examining him, looking for any sign of injury. Apparently, both previous champions had been injured. One of them seriously. Ben felt relieved that it was obviously not Rey. They wouldn’t have allowed her to be at the stands if she was gravely injured.

_I almost feel sorry for Hux… Almost._

“I asked everyone to step outside, I assumed you wouldn’t want a horde of people asking questions after what you just went through. Madame Kalonia will take care of your injuries and then all three of you will receive your next instructions, I will wait outside”

Ben was grateful for this. Kenobi was right. He didn’t want to answer any questions right now. He didn’t know if he would be able to. He still wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened, still feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“I’m not injured Madame Kalonia…” She looked at him with horror.

“Nonsense boy look at your right side! And your ankle! It’s definitely broken! I can’t believe you walked all the way over here on it”

When he looked at his right side, he saw that his jacket was ripped open and soaked in blood.

Madame Kalonia asked him to remove his top clothes and he was shocked to see an enormous gash on his right flank so deep that Ben wondered how it was possible that his insides remained… well… inside.

How is it that he didn’t even notice when it happened? Perhaps he wasn’t as lucky as he thought dodging the dragon’s spiked tail. 

She immediately cleaned his wound with a purple liquid that stung, then tapped it with her wand and declared that a wound that deep would need more to be healed. She went out to retrieve a tub that contained a clear paste, covered his gash with it and bandaged it.

When madame Kalonia removed his shoe, he saw his ankle was swollen and had changed colour to a purple so dark that it almost looked black. She tapped it with her wand and said ‘Ferula’ and instantly bandages spun up his ankle strapping it tightly to a splint. The pain he had started to feel was diminished.

There were two other cubicles like the one he was into, he knew Rey wasn’t in either of them, he saw her on the stands. Unless he was imagining her, which was entirely possible.

Suddenly the tent’s entrance opened, and a small woman came inside and called for someone who was walking behind her to enter. Madame Kanata was bringing Rey to get medical attention. Did she really had decided to see him face the dragon instead of getting help?

_Perhaps she just wanted the satisfaction of watching you die…_

He could see them through the small gap between the wall that separated him from Hux and the fabric that acted as a door to give him some privacy. When Rey walked into the tent she looked around and went into the cubicle on the left.

_She wouldn’t do that. She’s too good_

She didn’t seem that hurt. A few lacerations on her beautiful face but nothing else. He did notice that she wasn’t moving her left arm.

Ben wanted to tell Madame Kalonia to go see Rey first. That he would be fine. She finished fixing his ankle and then left him alone.

He heard Rey complain and Madam Kalonia’s voice said something that sounded like a reprimand. Probably about skipping first aid to go see the last champion.

Him.

“Benjamin, it’s time” Obi-Wan pulled him from his thoughts, he quickly put on a spare Jacket and went out of his cubicle.

Hux looked terrible. Half of his face was hidden behind a thick orange paste. The other half was covered with cuts and bruises that contrasted with his pale skin and made it look worse than they probably were. One of his arms was in a sling, most likely broken. As he walked towards the group Ben noticed that he was limping. His left leg was also bandaged, the remains of the same orange paste visible around the borders.

_He got burned. Badly._

Snoke stood beside him, not even bothering to hide just how angry he was with his student’s performance.

Rey looked much better but wasn’t uninjured. Her face had one cut above her right eyebrow, it was already healing. Madame Kalonia had taken good care of her. Her left arm was bandaged, the dressing had orange stains most likely the same paste used on Hux. She was burned too.

Maz waited silently by her side, quietly patting Rey’s hand, a smile never leaving her face. She was obviously very proud of Rey.

No other injuries were visible on her. Ben was relieved.

He assumed he looked as bad as Hux. He didn’t have a mirror, but taking into consideration that he didn’t even notice that he had almost been eviscerated by the dragon it wasn’t entirely out of the question that he had other injuries on his face that he didn’t feel.

“Wonderful performance champions…” Lando Calrissian said cheerfully.

“Hmm… yes” Interrupted Kreia Traya “Congratulations to all three of you for retrieving your respective eggs. As you can see, the egg can be opened. It contains a clue that will help you prepare for the next task.” She looked at all three of them before she continued

“The next task will take place on February the 24th, you have a long time to prepare, we expect your performances to be better than this time” she gave Lando a nod and they left the room.

Obi-Wan squeezed Ben’s shoulder then smiled at him and followed them. Maz said something to Rey, who looked at Ben, gave him a small smile and then followed her professor out of the tent. Snoke turned to Hux and with a harsh tone ordered him to return to Durmstrang’s lodgings. Hux bowed slightly and silently obeyed, struggling to make his limp less apparent.

Ben should’ve left with Obi-Wan but didn’t and because of this Snoke was able to approach him once they were alone in the tent.

“Congratulations young Skywalker” said the old man. He reminded Ben of a snake for some reason. It wasn’t lost to Ben the fact that this man had used a name he despised.

“With all due respect, my last name is Organa-Solo sir” Ben looked at him defiantly, he wouldn’t let this man intimidate him.

Snoke smiled, or at least that’s what Ben assumed he was doing. “Ah, but you _are_ a Skywalker are you not? Wasn’t Anakin Skywalker your grandfather?”

Ben tried to keep a neutral face, he didn’t like where this conversation was going. “He was my mother’s biological father. Yes” he wanted to leave, but the man had him cornered.

“It was an amazing performance indeed” he sounded… proud. This was a very odd conversation. “I was rather impressed. Too bad your talent has been wasted here” 

_We agree on that…_

“You should’ve been in Durmstrang, there are certain types of magic that we encourage and Hogwarts frowns upon” Ben felt his insides turn. Was he implying that Ben should pursue the use of dark magic? He always felt like he could master and use all kinds of magic but was never sure if it would be worth it. “I have a feeling your talent is not properly appreciated in this school am I wrong?”

_No, you are not._

“Yes” Ben knew he didn’t sound convinced.

Snoke laughed, it was a terrifying sound. “There is always so much to learn my boy” he placed his hand on Ben’s shoulder and leaned closer. He smelled of something rancid, Ben felt a cold shiver run through his body. Then Snoke whispered in his ear “If you ever feel the need to expand your knowledge towards different areas of magic, my door is always open”

Ben didn’t have a chance to answer, a loud voice rang inside the tent.

“BENJAMIN ORGANA-SOLO YOU SNEAKY BASTARD” Poe Dameron saving the day.

Ben moved away from Snoke and fought the lump that had formed in his throat to say “I should go” he hated how shaky his voice sounded.

Then Poe came into view “When were you going to tell me that you could fly like that?”, Ben rushed to his side and when he turned to where Snoke had been sanding he was gone.

He turned back to his friend “What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean? that was unbelievable! Why aren’t you in Ravenclaw’s quidditch team?” Poe nudged him gently on his right arm.

“I never tried” Ben replied

“WHAT? That’s preposterous! So much wasted talent! I can’t” Poe shook his head in disbelief.

Ben gave him his signature half-smile and shrugged

Poe continued talking still shaking his head “The way you just dodged the dragon it was beautiful! and then you just flew away, and then came back, What were you thinking?, oh and then flying up how did you think of that?. Oh and don’t even get me started on the dive! I thought you were going to die mate! What possessed you to do that?” Ben just stared at his friend amusedly. He knew Poe needed to get everything out of his system.

“I mean… you were the one that took the longest to complete the task”

When he heard this Ben frowned slightly. _Was I?_

“But it was definitely the coolest” Poe clarified “They should definitely give you extra points for style”

_I hope they do_

“Where is my broom by the way?”

Ben winced; he knew that Poe’s broom had been damaged. He also knew that Poe loved his firebolt more than anything. He went back into the cubicle where he had left it. It was missing almost half its twigs due to fire. He gave his friend an apologetic smile.

“I’ll replace the twigs. The whole thing if you prefer…”

Poe looked at his broom and sighed “At least you are not dead. I’m glad she helped.” Then he looked at his friend, his face serious “That does not mean I don’t want it replaced”

Ben raised his hands in a sign of surrender “Of course”

Together they left the tent. Ben was fine with walking silently, but there was something he really wanted to know.

“So what happened to the other two?” it was all Poe needed to begin a tale that Ben suspected he was dying to tell.

“Hux the idiot, he decided to blind the dragon, cast the conjunctivitis curse. The thing is, it worked, but the dragon was in pain so it was obvious that it wasn’t going to stay still. I don’t think Hux thought of that” Ben chuckled at this. _I knew it._

“The dragon was going insane, poor thing, while it was moving everywhere it crushed half of the real eggs. I bet they’ll take away points for that.”

“How did he get injured? He looked terrible”

Poe laughed “He was injured because the dragon kept twisting in pain and the idiot couldn’t protect himself properly” Poe smiled to himself, obviously remembering the moment Hux got hurt.

“Rey was doing alright, she tried a couple of things that didn’t really work, and then she was hit. W all thought she was unconscious or something, no one could see her. Turns out she had used ‘illusiont’ on herself” Poe seemed impressed by this, then he grimaced. “She would have made it with minor injuries but she slipped, the dragon heard and she was burnt” this time Poe didn’t smile “That girl has nerves of steel, she left the place she was hiding at closed her eyes and put the dragon to sleep. I’m certain she wasn’t sure if it was going to work” Poe was silent for a second, he clearly was impressed by Rey’s performance.

“I was surprised when she joined me and Finn by the stands. She looked really worried when you were being attacked by that lizard” he waged his eyebrows at Ben, who bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Yeah?...” he replied nonchalantly.

Poe shook his head and frowned “We all thought you were going to die…”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the vote of confidence man”

Poe laughed and they spent the rest of the way in silence.

++++++++++

When they arrived at the great hall, Poe left towards Gryffindor’s table, leaving him alone to deal with his newfound fame. 

A lot of Hogwarts students of different years wanted to congratulate him. He didn’t like the attention, all he wanted was to eat something and then sleep until the year was over.

He sat on the Ravenclaw table and noticed at once the absence of the Beauxbatons students.

He smiled politely at those who congratulated him and gave short answers when he was asked something. He ate in silence and went to the Ravenclaw common room. He never thought he’d say this, but he was starting to believe that he preferred it when everyone ignored him.

When he arrived at the Ravenclaw common room he was received by a crowd. Cheers erupted and his name was chanted all across the room.

_God damn it._

Someone asked if they could see the egg and suddenly it was being passed around, the students holding it as if it was the most amazing object they had ever seen. Ben was trying to make his smile look natural, but he was feeling too annoyed and tired to succeed.

Slowly he walked towards the dormitories, everyone was focused on the egg, surely he could slip away. Then a voice he recognised addressed him and he stopped.

Jyn Erso.

“Hey Solo, congratulations” she gave him a friendly smile.

“Thanks” Ben felt awkward. He really wanted to get out of there.

Jyn put her hand on his arm, it was as if she could sense how anxious the whole thing made him. She probably did.

“Ben, that was amazing. Truly. The goblet definitely made the right choice” she looked at him like she was trying to make him understand something. Like she wanted him to believe her words. She was being completely honest.

“Thank you Jyn, means a lot” he smiled genuinely.

She nodded and continued “If you need any help trying to solve whatever that is” she turned to see who had the egg “Just know that we are happy to help”

“Really?” _Why?_

“Of course! Cassian also wants to help… if you don’t mind…” she changed her tone, her face was serious. “Listen… we really hated that everyone was giving you a hard time after you were selected. We tried to make them stop, but you know how people can be. We are truly sorry” she looked down and frowned, he could see that she was being sincere, he could almost feel it.

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t your fault”

_Although you could’ve apologised sooner._

_God you truly are an asshole_.

Jyn smiled and turned to leave but suddenly stopped clearly remembering something

“By the way, why the _fuck_ didn’t you try for our quidditch team?” asked Jyn with an amused face, a slight tone of reproach in her voice.

Ben chuckled and shrugged in response.

She was standing next to him again “We could’ve used a seeker when we were in second grade, and in third year. There is no way you just suddenly started flying like that”

Ben couldn’t stop smiling. He probably looked idiotic but he didn’t care.

She smiled back and continued in a low voice “I mean don’t get me wrong I _love_ Pallaris but you would’ve definitely been a much better seeker”

He gave her an apologetic smile “I guess we’ll never know”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes “Goodnight Solo”

“Goodnight Jyn”

++++++++++

When Rey woke up the day after the first task every single part of her body was begging her to rest.

She took the potion Madame Kalonia had given her for the pain and waited for it to work before attempting to leave her bed. She was given permission to skip today’s lessons but tomorrow she would have to go back to class.

She was knackered and all she wanted to do was stay in bed for at least a week. Perhaps a month.

Last night, after the tournament, Maz had prepared a feast to celebrate Rey’s success. She knew perfectly well that the other students weren’t happy that she was chosen to represent their school. Because of this she didn’t expect them to show any sort of excitement at the festivities.

She was wrong.

They had completely changed their attitude towards her. Maybe after seeing the dragon, how dangerous the tournament really was they thought ‘Better her than me’ and accepted her.

They were all smiles and laughter, joking around and recounting some of their favourite moments from the event.

It was unanimous.

Ben summoning a broom to get rid of the dragon was everyone’s top moment. Even Maz agreed that it was very impressive. Which is why when Finn informed them that Ben was in fact not a part of his house’s quidditch team no one could believe it.

Then it was Rey’s turn to share her experience. She was feeling at ease with the newfound camaraderie, even when she knew that it was not real. For one night she could pretend everything was fine, she could pretend she didn’t feel alone. She could have told them the truth. Tell them how scared she felt or how there was a moment when she wished she were at the stands and one of them was down there. Or she could let them know that when she stepped out from behind that rock to cast the bewitched sleep spell at the dragon she was prepared to die. She expected it.

That’s not what they wanted to hear.

They wanted to hear her say that she was sure of everything she did, that it was calculated. They wanted to hear that yes, she made mistakes, but she kept her calm and persevered. They wanted a lie.

So that’s what she told them.

When Rey finally left her room, she could hear some of them in the common room taking their lessons with Maz, the rest were probably in the castle in a classroom with their hosts.

She returned to her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was alone again.

At lunch Finn brought her something to eat, they talked for a while and then he left. He was out a lot lately. Rey assumed that he was with Poe. They seemed very close when she saw them interact. She was happy for Finn. He had been lonely for a long time. He deserved to be happy.

She spent the rest of the day catching up on some reading for Alchemy and translating runes. She didn’t even notice when she fell asleep.

It was almost midnight when she woke up, her cheek glued to her parchment, whatever she had been writing ruined by her drooling all over it.

She straightened herself, feeling the uncomfortable stiffness in her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck and cracked her back. Then her stomach rumbled.

She cursed herself for falling asleep and skipping dinner. As she slowly laid in her bed she remembered that Finn had mentioned that he had some food stored inside the carriage, nothing particularly nutritious but she didn’t mind. She was starving.

She slowly opened the door to the hallway and careful not to make a sound she walked towards Finn’s room. Once she was inside, she started shaking him to wake him.

“Finn…” Finn didn’t wake. “Finn…” she shook him a bit more forcefuly

At last he opened one eye “What?” he was still half awake, but she guessed that was enough to point towards his food.

“Do you have any food?” _I know you do._

Finn looked at her for a moment and frowned “Not anymore… sorry Peanut” He turned to go back to sleep but stopped when he remembered something “Hey, Poe told me how to get into the kitchens… you know, in case we got hungry at night… we could go” he was now sitting in his bed.

Rey wasn’t sure this was a good idea. A midnight snack wasn’t a good reason to piss off their hosts. “Isn’t it forbidden?

“When has that ever stopped you?” _That’s a good point…_

She smiled. “Alright”

Under the cover of darkness, they entered the castle as silently as they could. Careful not to wake any of the portraits that were sleeping peacefully in the entrance hall. They were standing in front of the marble staircase and Finn guided her through a door that was on the right side.

They went down a flight of stone steps and suddenly found themselves in a broad corridor that was decorated with paintings of food.

They walked along it until they found the painting Finn was looking for. It was a portrait of a gigantic silver fruit bowl.

“It’s here” Finn just stood there staring at the painting.

“It’s just a painting…”

Finn rolled his eyes “I know it’s a painting, you have to tickle the pear to enter” he still didn’t move.

“Are you joking?” It was as if Finn was gathering the courage to tickle the pear.

“No! Look” He tickled the pear and it turned into a large green door handle.

They slowly opened the door and as they went in, someone was coming out and crashed into Finn

“Oi!” cried Finn.

“Shhhh” Poe Dameron looked like he had seen a ghost. He quickly pulled them inside the kitchens and closed the door. He looked at both Finn and Rey and almost in a whisper asked

“What are you doing here?”

Rey blushed slightly and replied “I was hungry”

Poe nodded, finding Rey’s explanation good enough to be outside their sleeping quarters in the middle of the night. He turned to a house elf that was standing nearby and addressed him with familiarity.

“Dobby mate, these are my friends Rey and Finn” the house elf looked at them with his enormous green eyes

“Do you think you could give them some food? They are students from one of the other schools I told you about” if Rey liked Poe Dameron before, now she was truly impressed by him. Not every wizard treated house elves with such respect.

“Of course Mr. Dameron sir. Any friend of yours is a friend of Dobby sir”

“Thanks Dobby” answered Poe with a smile. Dobby’s eyes burst with pride at the gesture, then smiled at them and walked towards a different area of the kitchens. The place was like a copy of the great hall. Four long tables filled the room. Rey assumed they were in the exact same place as the ones in the great hall.

Poe turned to them, looked at Rey and then his glaze lingered on Finn “So… I’m glad you remembered the way down here”

Finn looked slightly embarrassed, he seemed to find his shoes especially interesting “Yeah… sorry, she was really hungry and…”

Poe interrupted him “Listen if I didn’t want you to come here I would not have told you about it, I’m glad it helped” he looked… nervous?. He was glancing towards the place where Dobby had disappeared. The silence was too uncomfortable for Rey.

“Are you alright?” she asked Poe

Poe looked at her, his face showing his worry “I’ve been down here too long” He looked again and this time Dobby was coming back. A large bag in his arms.

He stood in front of Finn and Rey and addressed them “Dobby hopes you like this food sir and miss”

Rey couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Dobby was absolutely lovely. “Thank you Dobby, I’m sure we’ll love it. I’m Rey by the way, this is Finn”

Dobby bowed and turned to Poe.

“Poe Dameron has nice friends. Dobby doesn’t want to be rude sir, but you have to go soon sir, or else you might get caught”

Poe smiled at the little elf “You are absolutely right Dobby, we have to go. See you soon”

They all said their goodbyes and promised Dobby they would come visit at a more appropriate hour. Then they left the kitchens.

When they had reached the marble staircase they heard steps coming down, they hid in the shadow cast by the staircase. They couldn’t go through the door for whoever was approaching might hear them and they couldn’t run towards the entrance. They didn’t have enough time.

They stood in the shadows, frozen with fear.

“Ben please, listen to me. You have to pull him out” Luke Skywalker seemed agitated

“Luke my friend. You know as well as I do that the moment he put his name in that goblet he was signing a magical contract. There is no way out of it. The goblet made its decision for a reason. Why do you want me to stop him from competing?” This voice Rey knew all too well. It was headmaster Kenobi. Why did Luke call him Ben?

“You saw what happened during the first task, he almost killed that dragon!” they had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, so close now that Rey was certain if they were silent enough they might be able to hear her heart beating out of her chest.

“Using a broom Luke, not dark magic” It sounded like this was an argument they have had before. But why?

“This tournament might put him in a position that could push him towards…

“This is your nephew we are talking about Luke” Professor Kenobi seemed to be losing his patience. They had definitely argued about this before. “What happened three years ago is in the past, and you heard Ahsoka. He was provoked!”

“How do you know this tournament won’t make him do something worse?”

“Why are you doing this Luke?

“Something is coming, I can feel it, I don’t want him to turn to the dark…”

“You have no reason to think he might do such a thing!” it was obvious that Obi-Wan was struggling to keep his voice down. “What do you mean something is coming? Do you know something?”

“I don’t, not for sure… Obi-Wan you have seen the news. All those disappearances. Only muggle-born wizards and half-bloods? It cannot be a coincidence” answered Luke, his voice concerned.

At this Poe stiffened, Rey could practically see his anxiety spike. Finn was breathing slowly clearly trying to calm himself down. They could not be seen after midnight by headmaster Kenobi and Professor Skywalker wandering around the castle.

They stood silently for a moment. Professor Kenobi must be considering what Luke just said. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally said

“We can’t do anything until we have proof”

“We could cancel the event!” Poe’s hands were in fists by his side. He was angry. Rey wanted to ask him why.

“That’s impossible Luke, please understand. All we can do is be vigilant”

“Fine” Luke said with resignation, then added “I should call Leia. If _he_ is back we have to finish what we started”

He? Surely they don’t mean Lord Palpatine. He’s dead. Luke killed him. Didn’t he?

“Very well… we should go back”

Rey felt like she was going to be sick. Finn didn’t look much better. Poe was the only one that seemed calm, angry, but calm. They stood in silence for a long time, and when they were sure no one was coming they stepped out.

“Why were they talking about Ben?” Rey needed to know.

“I don’t know” answered Poe

_You are lying_

Finn finally got his voice back. “Poe what’s going on?”

“Why does Luke Skywalker want to pull Ben out of the competition?” There must be a reason. Is Ben… dangerous? Luke made it sound like he was. But Professor Kenobi defended him, he obviously has a reason to do so. This whole thing is incredibly confusing.

“I am not sure but I’m sure as hell it is not for his safety” Poe was clearly angry, he kept glancing towards the stairs, as if expecting someone coming around the corner at any second.

Rey knew it was possible. They had to leave.

“What happened three years ago?” 

Poe looked at them for a second. It seemed like he was trying to make up his mind about something. Then shook his head and answered.

“That’s not my story to tell…” he frowned and looked down. He looked really tired “Look… I know how it sounds. I must go now but meet me at the lake tomorrow after lunch and I’ll explain, please don’t tell anyone about this” Poe’s eyes were begging them to agree.

“We won’t” They answered in unison. Ben may be a mystery to Rey, but Poe was a good man, Finn trusted him and if he promised to explain they could keep quiet until tomorrow.

“Thank you” Poe ran up the stairs and disappeared into the darkness of the castle. Rey and Finn went back to the carriage as fast as they could, carrying the food Dobby had given them. Cold for all the time they had been waiting.

Inside the carriage Rey wasn’t hungry anymore.

What exactly had Ben done?


	7. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has to share the story of some of his past actions. And a new and unexpected task is unveiled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that I don't have anything against any house. I don't think anyone should be judged by which house they belong to. Any comments about different houses are purely for entertainment purposes and not to offend anyone.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Is

If anyone ever wants to find Ben, the best place to start looking is the library. Even though Ravenclaw has its own library, Ben preferred the school’s one.

This is where Poe went to, first thing after breakfast. He needed to talk to his friend. The events of the night before were worrying, they needed to talk.

There was also the matter of whether it would be wise to involve Finn and Rey. Poe liked Finn a lot, and he knew Ben had a huge crush on Rey, but it was one thing to trust them with the secret of how to access the school’s kitchens and a different thing entirely to share with them their suspicions regarding a possible evil plan that may or may not be unfolding right there. Inside of Hogwarts.

They needed to talk, and they needed to talk now. Before he had to meet them by the lake after lunch.

Ben had spent the entire morning catching up with homework when Poe found him in the library.

“Hey mate, how…”

“We need to talk” Poe interrupted.

Ben was startled. It wasn’t like Poe to cut straight to the chase. Something was up. “What happened”

Poe sighed and told him about bumping into Rey and Finn at the kitchens. Ben was slightly jealous that he got to spend some time with Rey and it started to show on his face.

“But that’s not the important bit mate” Ben raised an eyebrow, Poe seemed worried. “As we were going back, we were almost caught by Kenobi and Skywalker, I don’t know what they were doing up so late but they were arguing” Poe hesitated for a second before adding “About you”

Ben felt his blood boil. His uncle was crossing a line. This time Ben had done nothing wrong. The incident with Trudgen had been over a month ago. This had to be something new.

“What about me?” Ben asked

Poe looked defeated. He didn’t want to cause his friend any pain. He knew how difficult his relationship with his family was and this information would just make it worse.

None of that mattered, Ben had to know.

“Same bullshit as before, except now Skywalker wants you out of the tournament. Kenobi obviously refused… But then Luke said something about strange disappearances, that he thought were related to you-know-who…”

Ben hated that people refused to say his name. It was just a name. “Just say Palpatine Dameron”

Poe rolled his eyes “Shut up, did you hear what I said? Skywalker thinks something is going on, we _know_ something is up. We should investigate”

Ben had the distinct feeling that his friend wanted to say something else. He just nodded. Then realisation dawned on him.

“Did Rey and Finn hear all that too?” This time Poe looked down. He scratched the back of his neck. He was trying to soften the blow, but Ben already knew the answer.

“Yeah… Skywalker mentioned the incident, I didn’t tell them any details, but they asked what happened. Rey…”

“It’s none of their business” Ben interrupted. He didn’t want to tell a pair of strangers about the most painful moment of his life. He was ashamed of what had happened. Even if he considered it self-defence. He was ashamed of the fact that he didn’t know something so important, he hated the fact that his family had kept him in the dark.

_They won’t understand…_

“I know we barely know them…” Poe insisted

Ben wanted to change the subject, so he said the first thing that came to his mind “I’d say you know Finn pretty well…”

“Piss off, what I mean is we could use the help. Another two sets of eyes looking for anything suspicious” Poe was very patient with his friend. But even he had a limit and Ben was treading very closely to it.

Ben could see his friend was upset. He also knew that Poe was right. “I don’t know…”

Poe sighed, then continued, his voice sounded defeated. “I told them I’d meet them by the lake today after lunch, come if you want to tell them, if you don’t I’ll only tell them about what we heard on the forbidden forest and ask them to look out for anything out of the ordinary”

Poe was giving him a way out. It was perfect. “Alright… I’ll think about it” Ben could see that Poe knew he wasn’t planning to go to the lake. He could see the disappointment in his face. It hurt more than he dared to admit.

“Gotta go. Don’t forget. The lake after lunch” Poe walked away.

Ben couldn’t focus on his homework anymore. Whatever was happening within Hogwarts’s walls felt more important than his reservations towards sharing this part of his past. Perhaps it was time to stop hiding. If telling his story would help them get Rey -and Finn’s- help maybe it wasn’t such a high price to pay.

Worst case scenario Rey would go back to thinking he is a monster.

It was decided then. He had to go to the lake.

++++++++++

Ben was finishing his lunch when he felt a cold trickle down his spine. It was almost time to go meet Poe and the others. Suddenly he wasn’t sure he could do it anymore. It had been so long since he told anyone about it.

And then there was Rey, he didn’t know how she would react. What if she hated him after he told her?

 _There is only one way to know_.

As he was walking towards the lake, he thought that he had been a fool for thinking he could let his past die. It would always come back to haunt him. His uncle would make sure of it.

What happened that day was a momentary lapse in judgement. And years later he still had to face his sins.

He called for Kylo. If he was doing this at least he’d have moral support with him. His beloved pet was never far away from him when he was outside the castle. He felt guilty for not spending enough time with him. Kylo was such a loyal creature, and for a long time he was his only friend. Then he came to Hogwarts and everything changed.

He could see them standing at the distance, when Kylo saw them he immediately ran towards them. For a second he was worried maybe Poe had BB8 with him, that damned cat was Kylo’s mortal enemy. But the creature was nowhere to be seen.

He relaxed when he saw how his furry friend ran straight towards Rey and demanded her attention. She said hello to him and crouched by his side to scratch behind his ears. She seemed to really like the little crup. They all looked up and saw him approach them.

_This is it._

“Hey man” Finn greeted him with a wave and a smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

“Hello Ben” Rey seemed wary; she was now sitting on the grass underneath a tree with Kylo laying happily on her lap. She kept petting him absentmindedly, while observing Ben attentively.

“Hey”

_Yeah, this is not awkward at all._

Ben felt uneasy, he didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want Rey to look at him again as she had that day in the boathouse. He looked at Poe asking silently for his friend to break the silence.

“Right… so, first of all, we need to tell you about something we saw when we found out about the dragons”

Ben could not hear a thing of what Poe was saying, he just nodded now and then, giving side glances at Rey who kept stroking Kylo while listening to Poe. When he got to the part about the voices the Beauxbatons students tensed up.

“You mean… we are not safe? Professor Skywalker was right?” Finn had a look of horror on his face that seemed to worry Poe.

“We don’t know…” Poe was trying to make him feel better. Ben knew that. However, if they were going to help them, they needed to know exactly what they were getting themselves into.

“We do know” it was Ben’s time to intervene. They couldn’t keep ignoring the reality of what they witnessed. “We know someone in this castle is planning something. We don’t know who, or what this people are planning, but we know it can’t be good” he looked at Rey, she had been silent so far.

Rey nodded; she didn’t look horrified. She looked pensive, like she was considering their options as she was listening to their story.

Ben continued “From what Poe told me Luke also has some suspicions, which is why I think we must be vigilant. I know that if we tell them what we heard they’ll do something rash. It’s what Luke does. We need to be smart if we want to catch whoever is making this plan. Whatever it is they are not ready. It gives us time to figure out who they are and what they want. Once we know something with more certainty, we can tell Kenobi”

“And in the meantime? We just let every student think they are safe?” Finn looked at Ben and then at Poe. He seemed angry. This was not going well.

“It’s what Kenobi is doing. He already knows Luke thinks something is happening. I’m sure they are taking precautions” Ben tried to sound convincing. He didn’t succeed.

“They don’t know it’s within the castle’s walls!!” Finn was clearly upset. He looked at Rey for support but she seemed lost in thought. Finally, she spoke.

“They are right Finn.” Finn opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but closed immediately. He looked shocked. Rey looked up at him. “Finn listen, this is bigger than just us. If it’s as serious as Professor Skywalker feels, I think it would be best to figure out the plan, see who is involved. That way we can end it once and for all” Finn looked at Rey in disbelief. Ben was agape, she was on his side. He couldn’t help but smile at her. This only increased Finn’s rage.

“Alright Rey, fine” he raised his hands in feigned surrender “Now, will you explain then why Skywalker doesn’t trust you?” he started poking at Ben’s chest. “We are trusting Professor Skywalker’s judgement, are we going to ignore the fact that he doesn’t want you involved in anything?” immediately Kylo growled at Finn and left Rey’s lap to stand between him and Ben. Poe grabbed Finn’s hand, but he shook him off.

Ben looked at Finn straight in his eyes. He couldn’t blame the man for not trusting him. He didn’t know him after all. He needed to keep calm.

“Kylo relax…” The pup looked at Ben and sat by his side. No longer growling menacingly at Finn but looking at him with suspicion.

Poe looked at Ben in support. He didn’t want to tell this story. Even after all this time, it still hurt. But he had to.

“Skywalker doesn’t trust me because of something that happened when we were in fourth year…”

And he told them the whole story. He remembered it as if it had happened yesterday.

That day had started as any other day. Ben, perfectly unaware of his lineage, had decided to spend the afternoon by the lake, reading something for one of his assignments, about Giant Wars and Goblin Rebellions.

It was the day the news about his mother’s parentage broke out.

Suddenly, a group of 5th year students of different houses approached him and started insulting him, calling him Death Eater and monster, and blaming him for the murders of so many witches and wizards descended from muggles.

The purge is what Lord Palpatine had called it. And Darth Vader had a pivotal role in it. His grandfather.

He told them that they were wrong, that he had nothing to do with that side of the war. His family had fought for the good side. They must be confused. They laughed at him.

Then they threw a copy of that day’s Daily Prophet at his face.

When he read it he felt like his entire world came to a halt. Like his whole life had been a lie.

It was right there in the front page. “Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker’s secret parentage. The bloodline of Darth Vader continues!”.

All his rational thoughts stopped. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe, his ears started ringing and he saw red.

He’s not sure who cast the first hex. He just knows he felt threatened. He was in pain. It wasn’t physical, he wasn’t injured. His pain was internal, he felt betrayed, abandoned. He felt alone.

He blocked every curse and hex aimed at him expertly, and cast one of his own, to this day he has no idea how he did it. He was a man possessed. Possessed by grief. 

He managed to hex half of the students, some had black bats coming out of their noses, others fell when their knees were reversed, he turned a couple into ferrets, the rest ran away.

Ben was too far gone to care. Everyone he had ever cared about had lied to him his whole life.

He had been reading about the unforgivable curses, he would never even think about using the killing curse, but torturing? He wanted to make them hurt, he wanted them to suffer just like he was. He wanted them to feel his pain. This particular detail he didn’t mention to Finn and Rey. This was only for him to know and feel ashamed about.

Fortunately, before he could give in to his darkest thoughts, he was disarmed.

He then told them about the discussion in Professor Kenobi’s office. How Luke had practically begged him to expel Ben, how Professor Tano defended him. All while Obi-Wan stared at Ben.

In the end Obi-Wan Kenobi told the two professors that Ben would stay. He would spend the rest of the year in detention and Ravenclaw would lose 50 points. Then he asked them to give him some time alone with Ben.

“Benjamin, you do realise of course that we have sufficient evidence to have you expelled” Professor Kenobi asked him.

“Yes sir” Ben looked to the ground, now that his control was back he felt odd. Guilty.

Obi-Wan Kenobi just stared at him for a while “I won’t do that Benjamin. You belong here, at Hogwarts. You’ll always have a home here.”

Ben felt his eyes fill with tears and a lump forming in his throat.

“Thank you sir” it was all he managed to say. He was overwhelmed with gratefulness.

“Of course, you can’t go unpunished”

“I understand sir. I deserve it”

Obi-Wan sighed “I am truly sorry you had to find out this way” He kept staring at Ben, trying to meet his gaze. Ben kept his eyes on the ground.

“I feel like I should congratulate you on your remarkable… duelling skills”

Ben winced, he didn’t feel proud of what had happened, he didn’t feel like he would be congratulated.

“You don’t feel proud of having won a duel of 8 to 1?” asked Professor Kenobi.

“Not really sir” Ben was being sincere. In any other circumstances it would’ve been a remarkable feat. Not this time. He treaded too far into the dark.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile “Good” Ben looked up at the headmaster “You are a good man Benjamin, don’t forget it” Ben nodded slightly “You can go now, rest”

Ben left the office relieved that he could stay in Hogwarts, but he was heartbroken.

When Ben finished telling his story Finn had taken a few steps away from Ben. He could see the fear in his expression.

“I need to think” was all Finn managed to say before he walked away. Poe ran after him.

Ben almost didn’t dare to look at Rey. She was still sitting silently under the tree. When he finally did, he was amazed by what he saw.

Rey was looking at him with a softness in her expression that warmed his heart. There was no wariness in her movements as she stood and walked towards him. He couldn’t believe it when she hugged him.

_What the fuck._

After a moment that felt too short, she took a step back and looked at him.

“I’m sorry that happened to you” her eyes were bewitching “I don’t know much about family, but I do know that they are supposed to be there for you. I’m sorry you didn’t have that”

Ben didn’t know what to say. He did not expect her to react like this. “Thank you Rey” was all he could think to say.

She smiled at him and hesitated a little before adding “Ben… I wanted to apologize… that day in the boathouse…”

“I’m the one that should apologise, I was angry and…”

“No, I misjudged you and I shouldn’t have. I am really sorry” Ben was seriously considering pinching himself. This must be a dream. She can’t possibly be this perfect.

_Apologise douchebag!_

“I’m sorry too…”

Her perfume invaded his senses, she was all he could see. She was so close he could see the freckles that adorned her face, he could kiss her if he leaned in a little. He barely knew her and yet she knew more about him than most of the people he had grown up with. She bit her lip and increased the distance between them.

“So what’s the plan” the seriousness of her expression made his worry start to melt. She wanted to help them.

He shook his head and cleared his throat “The plan is to be careful, to watch our backs. We need to be focused on anything out of the ordinary”

“Alright, if I see anything I’ll let you know” She smiled at him “I have to go to class now… see you later Ben” she turned around and left.

Ben stood there unable to move. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. He had a strange feeling inside him.

For the first time in his life Ben didn’t feel so alone.

He felt… understood.

++++++++++

She was speechless. Still sitting under the tree, she couldn’t keep her eyes off Ben.

His story wasn’t what she had expected. She knew he had a famous family – Finn made sure to tell her all the gossip- She thought he was a spoilt self-centred man. But time and time again he had proved her wrong. And now she knew something else. He was lonely. Just like her.

She stood up and walked towards Ben. Something about him was intoxicating, he smelt musky and like sandalwood. She wanted to hug him. So, she did.

She felt him tense at first, relaxing after a few seconds. She could hear his heartbeat, it was fast. Just like hers. Could he be as nervous as she was? She broke the hug too soon and then looked at him and said the first thing that came to her mind.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I don’t know much about family, but I do know that they are supposed to be there for you. I’m sorry you didn’t have that” she couldn’t look away from his eyes.

“Thank you Rey”

_Time to apologise for being an idiot_

“Ben… I wanted to apologize… that day in the boathouse…”

“I’m the one that should apologise, I was angry and…”

“No, I misjudged you and I shouldn’t have. I am really sorry” she looked at his lips, and she wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. He was standing so close; if she could just stand a little on her tiptoes and close the distance between them…

_You just met, control yourself._

“I’m sorry too…” his voice was deep and gravelly. Rey decided she loved it. Suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place and increased the distance between them. If she didn’t she knew she would do something stupid.

“So what’s the plan” this whole thing was surreal. Not only was she now competing in an extremely dangerous interschool tournament. Now she was about to help a student from another school uncover a mystery that may or may not be related to one of the darkest periods in modern wizarding history.

“The plan is to be careful, to watch our backs. We need to be focused on anything out of the ordinary”

“Alright, if I see anything, I’ll let you know” she couldn’t help it, she smiled at him

_I hope I see something soon; I can’t wait to talk to you again_

She had to go, it was getting late and she had to be at the carriage for her lesson with Maz.

_Where is Finn?..._

“I have to go to class now… see you later Ben” she turned around and left. She walked a few paces and looked over her shoulder.

He was still there, sill looking at her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

++++++++++

As she was walking back she bumped into Finn, he looked like he was in a really bad mood. Their journey back to the Beauxbatons carriage was silent.

Finn seemed tense. He hadn’t said a word to her since Ben started telling his story.

Before they climbed into their lodgings Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

“I think we should tell Maz Rey” Finn was looking at her unblinking, steadfast.

“Finn we can’t do that. They trusted us!” What was going on? Finn didn’t seem like himself.

“Well I don’t trust him” then he lowered his voice “He’s the grandson of Darth Vader; Even his uncle doesn’t trust him”

“Are you serious?” Rey couldn’t believe her ears. Finn of all people should know not to judge someone based on where they came from “His uncle lied to him”

“Rey listen, we don’t know him…”

“And they don’t know us and still trusted us. You are just like the rest of them” Rey was starting to lose her patience. Whatever was going on with Finn she didn’t like his attitude.

“What are you taking about?”

“You are judging him like the students that attacked him before the incident” How is it that he doesn’t understand?

“Incident?! He attacked eight students Rey!”

“In self-defence, he felt threatened, he was hurt!” _Why don’t you get it?!_

“Oh please Rey that’s ridiculous!” Finn rolled his eyes and sounded so condescending that Rey almost burst into tears of rage.

“How is you judging him based on who his grandfather is any different from all the people that looked down on us for being the children of muggles?”

Finn frowned; his lips pressed into a tin line “That is entirely different

“Is it?” Finn was at a loss for words “Finn please, if you trust me then please let’s just follow the plan. If something is coming, we need to know what we are dealing with, our best bet is to wait and be careful. Headmaster Kenobi is taking precautions. We are gathering evidence”

Finn sighed, he knew Rey was right, and even if he didn’t trust Ben Solo he trusted his friend. “I hope you are right” Rey gave him a stern look and climbed into the carriage.

They didn’t speak for the rest of the day.

++++++++++

Ever since the chat by the lake Ben had felt unusually happy. The fact that Rey had not only not run away in fear but she had taken his side, she believed him and trusted him. Plus she hugged him. He could still feel her warm embrace when he closed his eyes.

He had gotten into a wonderful routine, seeing Rey at school whenever they shared classes, occasionally walking together to the great hall. Even though they didn’t speak much it felt right. They exchanged glances and smiles. Like words were not necessary between them.

He had almost forgotten the fact that he was still one of the three competitors of a deadly wizarding tournament. Nothing could cloud his days whenever Rey was around.

It was Thursday today, and that meant that after Defence Against the Dark Arts they could walk together towards the great hall. He wouldn’t be able to see her again until Monday unless he invited her to the Christmas trip to Hogsmeade, he had promised to go with Poe, he knew something was not right with Finn and his friend since the lake. He figured if Rey brought Finn, Poe could fix whatever was going on and he would be left alone with Rey.

It was a perfect plan. 

Unfortunately, he was Ben Solo and things never went the way he wanted. Right before the class finished a first year Ravenclaw walked in and gave Professor Tano a small parchment.

All Ravenclaws in fourth year and above were asked to go directly to the Charms classroom as the head of their house, Mace Windu, had an announcement to make.

He said waved goodbye t Rey and walked on the opposite direction as her.

_Damn it!_

As he walked in, he noticed the classroom was full. It was obviously not meant to be used by so many students, but nevertheless Professor Windu was waiting. Once they were all inside, he cleared his throat and everyone was silent.

“Good afternoon students. I have something very important to tell you” he looked around quieting the last of the whispers that could be heard.

“A traditional part of the Triwizard tournament is the Yule Ball, and its approaching” a mix of groans and excited whispers started filling the room, until Mace Windu’s voice silenced them.

“It’s an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. The ball is open only to students from fourth year and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish” giggles could be heard coming from a group of girls in one corner but they stopped when Professor Windu looked at them.

“Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at 8 o’clock on Christmas day. It will finish at midnight” the difference in the level of excitement between the students was evident. While the girls were clearly overjoyed, the boys were not so excited by the prospect of having to take someone to a ball. The chattering was becoming too loud. The professor rolled his eyes.

“Silence!” whispers could still be heard, but the students’ attention was on Windu “Although The Yule Ball is a chance for all to relax. That does _not_ mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour for the students at Hogwarts. I do _not_ want to see a Ravenclaw student embarrassing the school in anyway” he paused for a second and smiled at his students “Leave that to Gryffindor” and then he winked. Laughter erupted throughout the room. Professor Mace Windu liked to joke about the other houses, but they all knew he admired their respective traits as well. 

“Alright, alright, off you go, time for dinner”

The students started moving towards the door, Ben was about to do the same when he heard the professor calling his name.

“Mr Organa, a word”

Ben waited until the students had gone and approached Windu’s desk.

“Mr Organa, there is something you need to know”

_That sounds ominous_

“The champions and their partners for the Yule Ball open the ball. You know, they have the first dance. It’s… tradition”

 _Fucking hell…_ “Alright…” Professor Windu looked at Ben for a second and smiled mischievously.

“I bet Miss Lintra wouldn’t mind it if you asked…” he winked at Ben and gave him a playful slap on his arm. Ben blushed and wanted the earth to swallow him.

Then a thought occurred to him. There was only one person he wanted to dance with. He wanted to ask if two champions could go together but the silence had gone for too long and unfortunately, it was the professor that broke it before Ben could ask.

“Anyway, that was all, go eat” Ben turned away to leave “…and Mr Organa”

Ben looked over his shoulder at his professor.

“Make sure you get yourself a decent dance partner. You are, after all, representing the school.”

 _Great_.


	8. The knights of Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve a little into Skywalker history, also there’s something dark coming. Time to get a glimpse of what the fuck is going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to keep the wizarding world intact, meaning I didn’t want to use anything from the Star Wars universe but the characters, however I couldn’t resist so I introduced something. It’s pretty obvious what, so you’ll know immediately.  
> Hope you like!  
> -Is

_Luke Skywalker was 11 years old when a strange man in funny robes came to his home in a little village in rural England. He was a tall man, he had light brown hair with some silver beginning to show, and eyes of a greyish blue that looked at him kindly. He introduced himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi._

_Up until that moment Luke had led a perfectly normal life. As he had been orphaned at birth, in circumstances no one had cared to explain; Luke Skywalker had been raised by his aunt and uncle._

_Luke had never heard a name as strange as Obi-Wan so he decided to call the man ‘Ben’. Perhaps it was the innocence that comes with young age, or simply a strong hunch, but Luke immediately trusted this man._

_They talked for a while in which Luke told him about his life with his uncle and aunt. They had a little dairy farm that was the pride and joy of Owen Skywalker -Luke’s uncle-. And that Luke was expected to follow the family business._

_After listening to the child for some time Kenobi patiently explained to Luke the reason for his visit. He was here to inform him that he was a wizard. He told Luke that he belonged to a community to which his parents also belonged and that was the reason why he was born with the ability to use magic._

_Something inside of Luke told him what this man said was true. Even years after Luke would not be able to explain exactly why he felt it. Just that he did. Obi-Wan also told him that he had known Luke’s father, that a dark wizard had killed him and his mother, leaving Luke orphaned. This is the reason why he was raised by his aunt and uncle._

_Already excited about this new information, Luke was overjoyed when Obi-Wan told him the other reason he waited so long to visit him. Now he was old enough to attend school at the magical world. He was accepted since birth to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and was expected to attend starting that September. One month from that moment._

_After speaking with his aunt and uncle, Obi-Wan took Luke to buy the supplies he would need for his time at Hogwarts. Luke’s life had been forever changed and would never be perfectly normal again._

_On his first day he was sorted into Gryffindor along with a few other students, one of which was a small brown eyed girl with dark hair intricately braided. Her name was Leia Organa._

++++++++++

There was this place only a few miles away from Hogwarts, the only all-wizarding village in Britain. This place is Hogsmeade. Students are allowed to visit from time to time and Rey was excited to go. Her birthday was coming soon and she was going to get herself a present.

Finn had been in a terrible mood since that day by the lake, they had barely spoken since and she was worried. Rey wanted an opportunity to talk to him but between being concerned about what the egg was and studying for their lessons she hadn’t have much free time. And to be honest, she felt like he was the one that should apologise.

Except… she wanted him back. He was her best friend.

She wanted Finn to come with her to Hogsmeade, but she wasn’t sure he would want that. If she didn’t get him to lighten up, her birthday would be terrible.

_Perhaps you could spend it with Ben…_

_Don’t be ridiculous. He barely talks to you._

The day of the trip to Hogsmeade finally came and as Rey was walking towards the carriages she found Finn sitting on a bench waiting for her. He looked up and she knew, just by looking into his eyes, that he wanted to apologize. Perhaps he had missed her as much as she missed him. They had fought before but never over something like this.

Finn told Rey about the fight he had with Poe after he bolted from their gathering by the lake. What Finn and Poe had was so new it was very fragile. And Finn felt he had spoiled it.

That burst Finn had against Ben was something that had made Poe very angry. Ben was his best friend and Finn told him that he just could not trust him.

Finn knew it was the wrong thing to say to Poe. Especially when Poe told him that Ben didn’t know Finn, but had decided to trust him because Poe asked, and that Finn could at least extend the same curtesy.

Finn then apologised to Rey and told her that he wanted to give Ben a chance. And he was sorry for being an arse. He told her that he had not spoken to Poe either and didn’t know how to fix things between them. Rey didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t exactly a relationship expert.

Walking through the streets of Hogsmeade was lovely. Admittedly not as lovely as walking around Paris under the snow, but lovely enough. She could feel the Christmas spirit around them, happiness emanating from every corner. Most of all she was enjoying the company.

They talked about everything, how Rey was starting to get frustrated with the egg, Finn’s terrible time with the creature he had for his class of Care of Magical Creatures. They discussed everything about Poe they hadn’t talked about and Rey knew that her friend was absolutely smitten. Poe seemed like a great bloke.

Their excitement about the Yule Ball was evident. They didn’t know who they would go with and made a pact to go together if no one invited them. Secretly Rey wanted Ben to ask her.

They went into a sweets shop called Honeydukes and stuffed themselves with all kinds of treats. Finn insisted about going into a joke shop, Zonko’s. After walking around for a while, they decided to get something to drink at a pub called the Three Broomsticks.

They walked into the pub and immediately were met by warmth. It was crowded and a bit smoky, but it was nice. Rey was looking around searching for a table and was about to give up when she noticed a familiar face. Poe was staring at them. Rey saw that he wasn’t alone. Ben was with him, her heart started racing.

She smiled at Poe and tugged at Finn’s arm, he had frozen when he saw them sitting there. They walked towards their table. Ben looked uncomfortable but still greeted them both amicably. Poe asked if they wanted to join.

Of course Rey wanted to join them. So they sat on the two chairs that were available.

++++++++++

Ben could not believe his luck. In a good way for a change. What started as a normal Hogsmeade visit had turned into a great afternoon.

Ben and Poe were drinking at the Three Broomsticks when he saw her walk through the door. He didn’t want his excitement to be obvious. She was with Finn, so he didn’t even mention it. He knew that Poe was angry at the guy but… Rey was there. And he wanted her to sit with them.

At last Rey spotted them and Poe asked them to join.

Ben was on his second glass of firewhisky, Poe was downing his third pint of mulled mead when Finn and Rey joined them. They called for a waiter that was nearby and ordered two glasses of cherry syrup.

When they finished their order Poe was looking at them with an amused expression.

“Don’t judge!” said Finn defensively “At least Rey here will be able to order something stronger in a few days” Finn laughed and nudged her on the side. “Right Peanut?” She blushed. It made her look even more adorable.

_Her birthday is coming soon?_

“Is your birthday soon then?” asked Poe as if reading Ben’s mind; Rey looked slightly embarrassed, she gave a stern look to Finn.

“Yes. Next Friday” she answered, then looked down and took a sip of her drink.

“Turning 18 on the 18th, cheers!” Finn looked excited, if Ben didn’t know any better he would think that it was Finn who had been drinking most of the afternoon and not Poe and him.

“You’re not even drinking…” said Ben flatly, and immediately regretted it. Finn’s face fell, some of his excitement gone with his comment. Poe kicked Ben under the table.

_Sorry…_

Ben couldn’t keep his eyes off Rey while she was talking to Poe. He thought it might be obvious but didn’t care. Maybe it was the firewhisky finally kicking in. She seemed slightly uncomfortable since Finn mentioned her birthday, carefully deflecting Poe’s questions about the possible ways they could celebrate. Ben found it amusing and incredibly adorable.

“We could come back here next Saturday to celebrate; it won’t be the exact day but it will be a celebration” Poe offered. Ben knew that Poe would not let any excuse to leave the castle slip through his fingers. Rey however wasn’t swayed by his offer.

“Oh don’t worry, I just want to have a quiet day, not feeling in the birthday celebration spirit to be honest…”

“But birthdays are meant to be celebrated” Ben interrupted before he could stop himself.

_You told me that…_

Rey blushed, the corners of her mouth curved up slightly and she bit her lip as if trying to repress a smile. He wondered if she would ever let him bite that lip.

“You are one to talk, you hate birthdays!” Poe laughed and shook his head. The mulled mead was definitely getting to him as well.

Ben started wondering what he could give her for her birthday. He could hear Poe talking about the Yule Ball distantly, but he wasn’t paying attention. It was starting to get dark outside, soon he wouldn’t be able to buy her anything. He wanted to give her something special.

Suddenly an idea hit him, and he knew just what he wanted to give her. If he was going to make it happen, he had to leave. And he had to leave now.

“Well…” Ben rose to his feet and Rey looked at him, was that disappointment in her face?

_Focus_

“This has been lovely. Unfortunately, I have to do some things, but I’ll see you back at the castle” no time to linger, he needed to hurry.

He turned around and left.

He had a mission.

++++++++++

She hadn’t been able to speak to Ben in a few days. She had been busy with her classes, and that meant that other than a quick hello and goodbye whenever they bumped into each other they didn’t have much time to talk. She wondered if she did something wrong as he had left so abruptly when they were at the Three Broomsticks.

Which made no sense because they had barely exchanged a few words. Poe had done most of the talking. Finn had been ecstatic about his reunion with Poe, leaving Rey to roam around the castle on her own again.

She still didn’t have a date for the ball, and it was getting closer. Maybe Ben did not want to invite her. She was one of the champions she didn’t know what the rules were about a champion attending with another. It shouldn’t matter.

_Then why hasn’t he invited me then?_

She saw him staring at her when they were at Hogsmeade, there is no way she imagined that. And she knew he liked her as much as she liked him. Didn’t he?

On the morning of her birthday, Maz decided to throw a nice breakfast celebration with the Beauxbatons students. It was lovely, the table adorned with balloons and candles, a variety of French dishes that Rey loved and missed. It made he feel like home.

She received some gifts from her classmates and from Maz. They sang happy birthday and she blew her candles. She wished what she had whished every year on this date since she had lost her parents. She wanted to find where she belonged. It sounded simple and a bit ordinary, perhaps even stupid. But not to her, she felt so alone even when she was surrounded by people. She wanted that connection. She needed to be a part of something.

For the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts, she would have given anything to be back in France. Back to the only place she had ever known. She missed the familiarity of Beauxbatons castle, she missed having her friend for herself and yes, that was selfish. But today, in her birthday, she felt entitled to be selfish because she hated feeling alone.

After cake the rest of the students left for their respective activities of the day. Maz asked Rey to wait for a moment.

“I know what you wished for” Rey turned to see Maz and saw her knowing smile. Rey’s face showed her confusion at that revelation.

_How?…_

“Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. The belonging you seek is not behind you… it is ahead” Maz’s warm eyes were staring directly into her soul. Rey felt the truth of her words sinking into her heart. If the belonging she was looking for was not back with everything she ever knew, then where was it?

“Time for your lessons Rey” Rey stood up and left. She was confused. She figured a day of study would help her keep her mind away from Maz’s cryptic words.

That day she didn’t see Ben at all. They didn’t share any classes on Friday so she didn’t think too much about it. Still for some reason she felt a pang of hurt. He knew it was her birthday and he hadn’t done anything about it.

_You are being ridiculous._

She was knackered when she got back to her room. It had been a long day, Finn joined her a bit later. They talked about Poe again, Finn was happy they were on good terms. However, he wanted Poe to invite him to the Yule ball. And that hadn’t happened yet.

“What is taking him so long?” asked Finn. Rey had no idea what to tell her friend. She was having a similar problem but didn’t feel like sharing the details just yet. Whatever was going on she wanted to keep it for herself.

They complained about not having dates yet, about what they would wear. They argued about the egg and how Rey didn’t seem to be putting much effort into cracking whatever mystery it held. She had opened it before and the sound that came out of it was dreadful. It felt like it was piercing her brain and was almost unbearable. She hadn’t opened it since.

They played wizard’s chess for a while and when Finn started yawning she told him to go to bed. The day was over. They were both exhausted.

Once she was alone Rey wondered if maybe Poe was not as open about his relationships as Finn. She didn’t want her friend to be heartbroken. But they could not force Poe to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

She prepared to go to bed. She washed her face and put on her night clothes. Once she was laying down she heard a tapping on her window. She looked up and saw an owl. A beautiful great-horned owl. Its feathers were almost completely black, except for a few white ones scattered along its throat. The owl looked at her with its big yellow eyes and tapped the glass again.

Rey opened her window and the bird pushed a small package with its toes. The owl kept staring at her until Rey took the little box wrapped in brown paper. Then the bird took off and disappeared into the darkness.

She closed her window to keep the cold out and opened the package.

Inside was a necklace, it had a red rock.

Rey touched it and realised that it wasn’t just any rock.

It was a kyber crystal.

Kyber crystals are rare, magical minerals that are normally transparent. Once found, the moment a witch or wizard touches it, it absorbs some of the energy from whoever found it and changes colour to be attuned to the owner’s soul.

They are extremely loyal; it would take an extraordinary amount of work to change its colour to that of a new owner. These crystals gave whoever possessed them an advantage when casting wandless spells as it helped channel magic.

She examined it carefully, this kyber crystal was deep red, almost the colour of blood, it had a little crack in the middle and it was rough on the edges, it was imperfect.

But Rey thought that was precisely what made it so beautiful.

She looked at the package and her heart swelled and missed a beat. Inside there was a handwritten note that said:

‘Someone once told me that birthdays are meant to be celebrated. Happy birthday Rey.’

 _It’s from Ben_.

She felt it now. The kyber crystal felt like Ben.

++++++++++

Today was the darkest night they have had since they arrived. The Durmstrang students had been waiting for an opportunity like this one for far too long. They had orders and they needed to get it done or else their master would be furious.

Nothing good ever happened when Supreme Leader Snoke was enraged.

Yes, they called him Supreme Leader. Not in front of the students of the other schools obviously. For them he was headmaster Snoke. This trip had been an opportunity Snoke and the rest f the Death Eaters had been waiting for far too long.

Once he got the job as headmaster of Durmstrang, Snoke started looking for students that had the aptitude to join their cause. The rest of the death eaters advocated to bring back the Triwizard Tournament. Infiltrated in different and very important key government offices from different countries. It shouldn’t be a terribly difficult thing to do. What better reason to bring together the heads of state of three important countries and the International Confederation of Wizards.

If everything went to plan they would be able to wipe them out in one clean sweep. And finally the Empire would rule over magical and otherwise. It was time to bring order and elevate to power the superior race that were pure-blood wizards. No more hiding. No more bowing their heads to muggles. No more pretending they were all the same. It was time to acknowledge their supremacy. The Empire would see to that.

Once the trip had been confirmed they had to choose the students that would attend. This particular group of students hadn’t been chosen entirely by aptitude. Of course they had to bring those four bright stars to avoid suspicion. But Snoke handled them perfectly. _Imperius_ was, after all, quite a useful curse.

No, they had been chosen by loyalty. The six of them were loyal to their master and would follow his orders no matter what. Most of them were children of former Death Eaters, eager to prove their value to the Empire and Lord Palpatine. 

Despite being only in their teen years they had proved again and again their disposition to ensure the success of their mission. Whatever it took.

Tonight, what they had to do was to take their cargo deep into the forbidden forest and set it free.

When they saw the crate being loaded into the ship no one asked any questions. It had been hauled into the vessel in the middle of the night by some of Snoke’s most trusted followers.

Tonight, some doubt was creeping into them. Something alive was inside the crate. Alive and apparently dangerous. Fear was under their skin. Snoke could say anything he liked but they were still children. Under 18 all of them.

They had to be careful, the clouds were covering the dim light that the new moon was giving them. They needed to hurry. Armed with their wands and dressed entirely in black they wandered into the night lifting the crate carefully, they didn’t want to disturb the creature inside.

Their masks, which they used to protect their anonymity were also protecting them from the cold, not that it bothered them too much. England’s weather was nothing compared to the weather at home.

Whatever beast was locked in the cage, the Supreme Leader had been feeding it himself. The students suspected that the mudbloods they had been kidnapping had been the main course. They agreed it was the only good use they could give them. If they were going to kill them anyway, they might as well keep their creature fed.

At the tender age of 17 Armitage Hux was already a general in Snoke’s army. He was leading the group deeper and deeper into the forest to the place where they would leave the crate. It had to be perfect. No one should be able to trace it back to them.

Once they found the clearing that was supposed to be a few miles north from where they were right now, closer to a muggle village than to the castle, they were supposed to release the beast and get back before sunrise.

With Hux protecting the front, Kuruk Kennard the rear and Anton Vicrul and Lukas Aplek the sides, Alema Rar and Aurra Sing were able to focus solely in keeping the crate stable floating through the forest, only the crunching of the snow under their feet was audible.

The silence was making them uneasy. They knew that this forest was not to be taken lightly. They knew countless creatures inhabited the place; the silence was not a good omen. With their nerves on the edge, every step they took increased their uneasiness. Something made them feel dread, not hopelessness. Fear. Eventually they arrived at a clearing, they had been walking for a couple of hours. They set down the crate carefully and stared at it.

“Set it down carefully” ordered Hux.

Alema and Aurra lowered the crate carefully, the rest keeping watch, weary about whatever could appear from the forest. They had chosen a clearing to be able to protect their cargo from all sides. Although now they were beginning to wonder if maybe what they should be protecting themselves from was the beast inside the crate.

“What’s in the box?” asked Vicrul, his stable voice did not let out just how frightened he was.

“What’s inside the box does not concern any one of you. Our orders were clear. We are to set it free and that’s what we are going to do” said Hux with a bit of arrogance. The truth was that he had no idea what was inside the box. And now he wondered if maybe he should’ve asked.

“Should we step away? Maybe open it from a distance?” asked Aplek, a slight tremble in his voice that went unnoticed by his peers.

“Shut up and step back” barked Hux “Wands ready” they all took a defensive position, as if getting ready for a duel. And with a flick of his wand Hux opened the door.

It was then that one of the clouds moved and a dim light illuminated the clearing, they were able to see the creature that emerged from the cage.

It was like a large shadow, a black cloak floated through the air scanning the area in front of it. None of them moved. They were frozen in place by fear. It didn’t feel like a dementor. They were close enough to feel the despair associated to them. But they didn’t. This was different.

Each and every one of them started stepping back, trying to remain as silent as possible. Their survival instincts telling them to put as much distance as they could from the creature. They had set the beast free; they didn’t take into account that they could become its prey.

Suddenly a loud crack called the creature’s attention.

Someone had stepped on a branch.

It was so quick they barely had time to react. The faceless creature charged at them.

They ran away as fast as they could. Red and green light illuminated the forest as the children tried to defend themselves casting any curse that came to mind. Their lungs were burning with the effort, their legs begging for some rest. They were running at full speed, the monster was close behind. Stopping would mean death. They could feel it. 

Zigzagging between the trees, jumping over fallen trunks. They knew they were leading the creature closer to the castle, which was not what they had been ordered to do. But survival was the only thing in the minds of the students.

Suddenly, Kuruk tripped on a root and fell. The thought of helping him never crossed the minds of the rest of the Durmstrang pupils. They were not loyal to each other after all, they were loyal to the Supreme Leader. And he didn’t want the creature so close to the castle. Sacrificing Kuruk to keep It occupied while they fled was worth it in their mind. He had fulfilled his purpose to the cause.

As soon as he hit the forest floor the creature was already on him, he gasped for air but it was as if something was filling his lungs, with something that was not useful to his body, he felt like he was drowning. He cast every spell he could think of to defend himself, all except the one that could’ve helped him.

The lack of oxygen in his brain was making him sloppy. He could feel his skin tearing, he could hear his own screams, his brain was a bit foggy with lack of oxygen and he couldn’t move but he could still feel the pain. He could feel the creature ripping him to pieces. And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

As the students kept running back, they could hear Kuruk’s screams piercing through the silence of the night, screams of pain, screams of suffering. They heard the crack of bones and then the screams stopped as suddenly as they started. The creature was clearly feeding off Kuruk.

They knew they were far away but could still hear the crunching, the ripping, the screams, the mess. They could hear the viciousness with which the creature had murdered Kuruk. They felt sick but hid it well.

Six had set out to follow the mission. Only five remained. They regrouped before returning to the ship, still inside the forest. They walked in silence. None of them able to shake the nausea that the event had caused. Not because they were sorry for their fallen comrade. But because it could’ve easily been one of them.

Once they were back inside the ship, his heartrate had gone back to normal, and his breathing had stabilized, Hux realised what they had just set free.

The creature they had just unleashed.

A Lethifold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lethifold](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Lethifold)


	9. Will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some misunderstandings between our favourite idiots. A bit more about what happened in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that Ben is kind of the king of idiots here. Sorry.  
> \- Is

When Ben woke up on Sunday it was just as any other day. The day before, he had been anxious thinking about Rey. He was afraid his gift might have been be a bit too personal. The crystal was, after all, attuned to _his_ soul. But it felt right for her to have it. It was a feeling he couldn’t explain. 

He had almost forgotten about the egg, had buried it inside his trunk under all his clothes. But when he was looking for the crystal, he had to take it out.

It made him feel like a failure.

He had been wasting time.

True, the second task was a long way ahead. But this time he really wanted to be prepared. He didn’t want to repeat the mistake of the first task. And yet, so far, he had no idea what the egg was about.

He knew he needed help. Perhaps the Ravenclaw students would lend a hand. Jyn had offered after all. He decided he would take her up on her word.

He got up and prepared for the day. He had planned to spend some time with Kylo walking around and reading. He usually relished those moments. Lately however, he felt like something was missing.

A certain hazel-eyed someone was missing.

_What is it about this girl?_

He walked into the great hall ready for breakfast. It was already the 20th of December and the castle was feeling too crowded. Not only because of their guests. This year a lot of students had signed to stay over winter break. It was usually only a few who decided to stay at the castle. Ben included. But this year with the Yule Ball coming many students had decided to spend the holidays here instead of with their families.

After breakfast the post came, as usual Ben didn’t bother to pay attention. Then a letter hit him in the head. It was an elegant cream envelope with a golden wax seal that showed the Organa family crest on it.

His mother wrote to him.

It wasn’t a howler so he was able to relax a bit.

He opened the letter and read it once. He blinked a few times and re read it. Then, he read it again. He wasn’t imagining it.

His mother was coming for Christmas.

Here. To Hogwarts.

_Fuck._

++++++++++

“Look at the bright side mate, you might get a wicked Christmas gift” said Poe trying to cheer up his friend after getting the news that Leia Organa was visiting Hogwarts.

Ben was feeling nauseous when he told his friend about the letter he had received from his mother. It was the first time since he started at Hogwarts that his mother had decided to come for Christmas.

And she had to come this year.

The one year he really wanted to spend alone.

Well not exactly alone, he wanted to spend it with Rey. He had a plan, but he couldn’t put it in motion if his mother was there breathing down his neck.

“You could introduce her to Rey” said Poe. If eyes could cast spells Poe would have been thrice hexed by now. Ben covered his face with his hands.

This was a nightmare.

She must’ve had a fight with his father. Why else would she decide to come here for Christmas.

“What am I going to do?” he asked Poe and leaned back on his chair and stared at the ceiling of the library. They had been there for the past hour. Studying for exams should be a priority but Leia’s imminent arrival was too much to be able to focus on Transfiguration.

“First of all, you need to ask Rey to the Ball, you’re running out of time mate” Poe said. He had a point. But Ben was nervous.

“Have you asked Finn?” Ben asked. Poe frowned and looked away.

“You know I… shut up” it was a sensitive subject, and Ben knew it. He wished Poe was comfortable enough to do as he pleased. But he wasn’t.

“You shut up” Ben covered his eyes with his arms. “This shouldn’t be so fucking difficult, what if I ask her and she says no”

“She won’t” Poe reassured him.

“You don’t know that. What if I ask her and on the day we find out we can’t attend together and then we are forced to walk into the hall without dates”

_That would be a complete disaster_

“Talk about glass half empty, how can you live being so negative?” Poe was the epitome of positivity. Somehow, he always managed to see the bright side. Quite the opposite of Ben. “All I know is that if you don’t ask her someone else will and then you’ll be a pain in the ass brooding all the time because you won’t have a date for the stupid Ball. So, go ask her”

“I need some air” Ben knew Poe was right. He knew what he had to do. But he needed courage. Instead, he went looking for Kylo. He could use a walk to clear his head.

He would deal with his date problem later.

++++++++++

Rey saw Ben leave the great hall that morning, he looked worried about something.

She wanted to thank him for the gift, even though it didn’t say it was from him, she knew. Rey decided to wear it under her uniform. She didn’t want people asking her about it but having it close gave her a strange feeling of peace and tranquillity she couldn’t explain.

She was worried. She didn’t know how someone could give such a thoughtful and personal gift and then just ignore her.

_Unless he didn’t send it_

Not possible. Weird as it may sound the necklace felt like him. She finished her breakfast and returned to the Beauxbatons carriage to spend the rest of Sunday in the peace of her room. 

She did not see Ben on Monday, as they didn’t have any classes together.

On Tuesday neither of them said anything about the ball or about her necklace when they almost crashed outside D.A.D.A. classroom. It was awkward between them. She didn’t know how to act around him and he seemed distant.

Maybe he didn’t want to go with her to the ball.

She needed to get used to the idea of having to go with Finn to the event. Not that she minded attending with her best friend.

It’s just that the idea of dancing with Ben for the entire evening made her feel giddy and filled her stomach with butterflies. But whatever. It wasn’t the end of the world.

They sat on different tables during Alchemy and when they left they didn’t say goodbye. Ben looked pale but she was starting to feel annoyed with him so she tried not to care.

She didn’t succeed.

She met Finn at the entrance of the great hall, and after supper, when they were leaving for the day someone called her name. It wasn’t a voice she recognised but she turned around none the less. She didn’t see Ben looking at her.

The man who was calling her name was taller than Finn but not as tall as Ben – no one was as tall as Ben, he was massive – The man had reddish brown hair and freckles all over his face, he was handsome in a very obvious way.

He was smiling at her and she couldn’t remember if she had met him before. He was a Hogwarts student. Gryffindor like Poe. Maybe she had seen him before in class?

“Mademoiselle Cadieux! Hello!” said the unknown man.

“Hi” Rey was embarrassed, she could feel her face heating up. He knew her name and she had no idea who he was.

_I have no idea who you are._

“I’m Cal Ketsis. We have Defence Against the Dark Arts together” He looked at her with a huge grin.

“Sure! Hello Cal, how are you?” Rey lied. She still couldn’t remember him.

“I’m great” he looked nervous, scratched the back of his neck, and stared at her for a second. “Look, I know we haven’t talked like… at all. But I think you are very beautiful and… I was wondering… if maybe you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me” his eyes were pleading, his entire body begging her to say yes.

Her brain stopped working for a second.

She had never considered herself as beautiful. And here was a stranger telling her that she was.

A stranger who was also asking her to be his date to the ball.

A ball for which she still didn’t have a date.

The ball that was supposed to take place in a couple of days. She knew she needed a date. She wanted Ben to go with her. But he hadn’t asked.

_Stop being an idiot. What if no one else asks you?_

The silence was starting to become uncomfortable. Fear started to show in the face of Cal Ketsis. He obviously thought he was about to be rejected and was bracing himself. He decided to ask her in a rather public place and a lot of people were looking at them.

Finn gave her a slight push that pulled her from her inner monologue.

“Oh… ahm… I’m flattered” Cal winced, he most definitely thought she was about to say no.

She wasn’t.

“I would love to go with you to the ball”

_What are you doing??_

Cal’s face illuminated immediately at this. She was afraid he might hug her or kiss her or something intrusive like that.

But he didn’t.

He just smiled at her and sighed in relief.

“Perfect! Well ahm… that’s wonderful. See you around? Maybe we could have a meal together or something? I mean to get to know each other better? Or… If you don’t feel like it, it’s fine”

_A meal is too much…_

“Sure… we can have a meal tomorrow if you like”

_What are you doing?_

“Great!” Cal took a step back and stumbled, he was obviously ecstatic. “See you tomorrow then, by the lake at midday?”

“Sure” Rey was unable to control her words apparently. Fuck Ben, he was obviously never going to ask her. She needed a plan B and that was exactly what she was ensuring.

“Ok” and with that he was gone.

_Oh god… what did you just do?_

++++++++++

Ben felt like he was going to be sick. He had taken so long deciding whether or not to ask Rey to the ball. And moments before he could call for her and ask her someone else beat him to it.

And she said yes.

She said yes to Cal Ketsis.

Not only to be his date for the ball. They were having a real date before the ball.

_What made you think she was interested in you? Idiot._

He looked at her and noticed that she wasn’t wearing the necklace he gave her.

_Maybe she didn’t like it. It was too personal after all._

This was a disaster.

Rey was the only person he wanted to go with to this stupid thing.

Ben hated balls. He hated gatherings in general but something about balls just made them worse. Perhaps the dancing. He still remembered the dance lessons his mother forced him to attend so he wouldn’t look like a troll having a stroke when he attended any of the events she dragged him to.

He felt a lump in his throat.

_You can’t possibly be about to cry… you faced a dragon god damn it! Be a man!_

He turned around.

He needed to be alone.

And just when he was about to bolt he crashed into someone that was just behind him. He barely saw the blond head of hair before almost knocking her over.

_Tallissan_

“Oops, sorry Ben” she placed her hand on his arm and looked at him with a goofy smile “I didn’t see you there”

_That’s impossible._

_Unless you are blind._

“Don’t worry about it” said Ben.

_Wait a minute…_

“Hey, I’m glad I bumped into you” _You are such a liar Solo_ “I was wondering if you had a date for the ball”

Her eyes went impossibly large and her smile widened so much it made her look slightly psychotic. Or at least that’s how it seemed to Ben.

“Oh… ahm… no, I don’t have a date. Why?” she bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. Maybe she thought that was somehow seducing him.

It wasn’t.

_What are you doing idiot!?? You’ll give her the wrong impression and…_

“Well… I was wondering if you’d like to come… with… me”

_Oh god please say no_

She squealed and the sound was so high-pitched Ben hoped she didn’t see him wince. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on both his cheeks.

He froze.

_What the fuck?_

“You know what Ben Solo? I almost believed that whole uninterested act of yours” said Tally.

_Act? It’s not an act…_

“But ever since you winked at me after your first task, I knew you would invite me to the ball”

_What are you talking about?..._

_Oh shit… I wasn’t winking at you…_

_Tell her you weren’t winking at her!!_

“Right… well… is that a yes?” Ben had no idea what had possessed him. He just knew he didn’t want to show up alone to this thing.

_Fuck Solo why can’t you do the right thing?._

“Of course it’s a yes!” she hugged him again and he felt her pulling him closer, probably to kiss him, so he had to act. Right now.

“Well, I’m… glad you said yes. Sorry but I have to go. See you on Friday?” he asked and forced a smile.

“Oh… sure” her smile faltered a little. He knew she wanted him to ask her out for a date before the ball, but he would rather gouge his eyes out with his wand before doing that.

Tallissan Lintra was, according to some, the most beautiful girl in their year. Ben knew that, and he could tell they had a point. She was quite symmetrical and very pleasant to look at. However, as soon as she started talking all her beauty fell into the background.

Ben found her incredibly dull and boring. This made her annoying to him. What good is beauty if you are unable to hold an interesting conversation?. Most guys his age did not share this opinion.

He knew it was slightly hypocritical of him to think that. After all he was completely smitten with Rey and they had never had an actual conversation. But the pull he felt towards her was different. He didn’t think it had anything to do with the fact that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen - although that certainly did not hurt-. It was something else. Something more. Something he couldn’t explain.

He needed to go to the boathouse. The one place he knew would be alone and he could think. Even if he had some bad memories of the place now.

He walked as fast as he could without looking suspicious when a voice called his name.

A familiar voice.

He stopped as soon as he heard it and turned around to see the small woman looking at him, her hair braided expertly, and dressed as impeccably as always, she smiled at him.

“Hello son”

_Oh shit…_

++++++++++

_Leia Organa had always lived with the privilege associated with being a member of one of the oldest and most respected pure-blood families in the United States. They never denied the fact that she was adopted. However, they told her they had no idea who her parents were. That was a lie._

_Despite her family’s status as pure-blood she was raised in an environment that taught her to be respectful to every witch and wizard, to see everyone as equals regardless of their ancestry. Her parents, Bail and Breha Organa, were admired and deeply respected in the community, and they loved her immensely and always gave her everything she could possibly need. To them she was their princess._

_The Organa family had been educated at Hogwarts for generations, despite Ilvermorny being far closer to home and an equally good school, it was a family tradition and Leia did not question it when she was sent across the ocean to attend Hogwarts._

_After being sorted into Gryffindor she immediately struck a friendship with Amilyn Holdo. In time her circle of friends expanded to include Luke Skywalker and Shara Bey. Though a bit bossy, she was a fun and easy-going person to be around. Throughout her time in Hogwarts it became clear that Leia was natural born leader._

_Even though she missed her family dearly, her years at Hogwarts were some of the happiest of her life. She was an exceptional student, eventually chosen as Prefect and later on as Head Girl alongside Luke as Head Boy. At first Luke’s friendship with headmaster Kenobi impressed her and caused slight jealousy, however as time went by, she became just as close to the old professor._

_By the time their 7th year was about to end Darth Vader attacked Hogsmeade while she and her friends were visiting. Luke faced the dark lord and somehow managed to survive. Right before Vader left he told Luke that he, Darth Vader, was in fact his father, and that he had a sister._

_After confronting Kenobi, Luke told Leia about his findings and together they went to St. Mungo’s to corroborate. The results were clear. They were siblings_ _._

++++++++++

Leia Organa was looking at her son lovingly. Ben could feel it.

“Mother…” was all Ben could say. She was here.

His mother was here.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He wasn’t afraid or anything. He was simply shocked. This day was getting worse and worse.

Even though he wanted to be alone, he couldn’t step away from his mother.

“Benjamin, is that a way to greet your mother?” Leia took a step closer to Ben and gave him a tight hug. He didn’t return it.

Ben looked around hoping nobody was watching them. He knew it was unlikely. But still, he didn’t want to be observed.

Leia released her son and started examining his face, patting his arms as if she was trying to make sure he was still in one piece.

Ben knew she was looking for signs that he may have been hurt during the first task and a wave of affection enveloped him. He couldn’t help it. No matter what mistakes she may have made in the past she was still his mother and he loved her.

“When did you get here?” That stopped Leia’s examination and she looked at her son.

“This morning, I had breakfast with Luke and then a came here looking for you”

_Of course you went looking for Luke first._

“Right. Well here I am. You’ve seen me. You can go back to Luke’s office now” said Ben coldly. Just for once he would like to be his mother’s priority.

Leia looked hurt, immediately hid her emotions. Years in politics had taught her well.

“I was thinking we could spend some time together, It has been a while since we talked. I want to hear everything about the Triwizard tournament Ben, I was not lying when I said your father and I are worried about you” Leia’s tone left no room for argument. She wasn’t asking him. She was telling him they were going to spend some time together.

“I’m fine” lied Ben. He wasn’t fine. He had a million things in his head, things he wanted to think about alone.

“It’s a dangerous competition honey…”

_I’m aware_

“Yeah well, I’m not the only one competing, am I? I’ll be fine. I’m not a kid anymore mom” he knew his mother was just worried about him, but to him it felt like she wasn’t sure he could handle the challenge.

“I know…”

Ben sighed. He looked up and saw Tallissan staring at them. He quickly looked away before she noticed he had seen her and looked towards the boathouse.

“We can walk to the boathouse, I’d prefer that we weren’t being watched. If you really want to talk that is”

Leia’s eyes illuminated when Ben said that. It had been too long since she had spent any quality time with her son. “Lead the way”

Snow was falling on the castle. Under different circumstances he would’ve found the scene charming. But this, this was awkward. It had been ages since his mother had wanted to spend alone time with him, and he had no idea how to behave.

She asked questions about the task, he gave short answers and omitted the more gruesome details. He didn’t mention he had been injured. Somewhere along the way he called for Kylo, he might as well come say hello. The crup was clearly close by already, he found them way too soon. He probably scented Leia and had come looking for her.

Leia asked about the Yule Ball. Ben didn’t want to talk about the stupid Ball so he told her he already had someone to go with him. He avoided the word date as he didn’t want his mother to get the wrong impression and then changed the subject.

By the time they circled back towards the castle it was almost time for dinner. They had been talking for longer than Ben had thought. He couldn’t recall another time he had spoken to his mother for such a long time.

The house elves were out doing themselves with the food. Everything was marvellous. Ben had said goodbye to his mother who he knew would be having her meals in Luke’s office to avoid attention. She was, after all, a very important political figure and she was in Hogwarts on personal business. She had to keep a low profile. 

++++++++++

Ben awoke very early on Christmas day. He looked at the foot of his bed and saw a large pile of gifts. He opened the one he knew was from Poe, inside he found a fountain pen with his name engraved.

The next present was from the Damerons, it was a hand knitted jumper with a large ‘B’ in the front. Ben knew that Poe hated those jumpers but for Ben they were some of the most thoughtful gifts he received so he cherished them deeply. He got socks from Dobby, mismatched as usual.

Then he saw the large box that was underneath them all. He opened it and inside found robes. Not just any kind of robes. Dress robes, clearly his mother had decided he needed to look presentable for the ball. He had to admit they looked very elegant and would come in handy. The rest of his gifts were books, sweets, and a wand polishing kit.

He was supposed to have breakfast with his mother and uncle. He really didn’t want to go but his mother had been very insistent on the fact that they were family and should spend at least some time together.

He took his time to dress. He wasn’t in a hurry to be locked in a room with them for a long period of time with nothing else to talk about but themselves. Luke would surely steer the conversation to tell Leia about his slipup earlier this year.

He didn’t care if he did. He was now completely certain that shrinking Trudgen’s head had been one of the funniest ideas he’d ever had.

As he was nearing Luke’s office, he could hear they were arguing, he walked silently to be able to listen properly, he knew eavesdropping was wrong but they were talking about him so in a way it concerned him.

“Luke, you can’t possibly believe what you are saying” his mother sounded upset.

“You remember it as well as I do, he was able to cast hexes even as an infant, I have all the right to be concerned for the students of this school” _So he didn’t wait for me to be in the room to tell her._

“Be careful Luke. You are talking about _my_ son. _Your_ nephew. He hasn’t given any indication that he might stray, and what you told me sounded a lot like it was in self-defence” It warmed his soul to hear his mom defending him from his uncle.

“Oh never mind, there is nothing I can do about it except keep an eye on him” he paused for a second. Ben’s hand started sweating. He hated it when his family discussed him like he was unable to give an opinion. “About the tournament. He must continue. It’s the law” his mother sighed.

“Leia… it’s the disappearances that are making me nervous. More than anything else. In a village north from here some muggles have vanished. No one knows what happened. It had never happened before” Luke’s voice sounded concerned. 

“You know as well as I do that muggles are capable to hurt themselves just fine without blaming it on some magical creature” Leia’s tone was dismissive. She obviously didn’t want to hear her twin and his theories.

“Well that’s the thing, I think _it is_ a magical creature Leia it can’t be a coincidence! All those half-blood and muggle born wizards missing? You can’t tell me that it’s not suspicious”

“Is that why you asked me to come?”

_Of course you didn’t come to see me_

“Yes. I believe either somehow Palpatine survived, or someone is trying to finish what he started. You know it is you and I who must stop it” Ben knew his mom must’ve rolled her eyes. She always did whenever Luke mentioned the prophecy.

“Because some stupid prophecy someone said a hundred years ago says so?” Ben could see his mother’s arched brow. She hated this subject.

“Yes Leia! It’s our destiny, you know it”

“I’ve never seen the prophecy. How do I know it talks about us?” It was a frequent argument of hers. She wasn’t sure the prophecy was referring to her. And even after they beat Lord Palpatine together she still was unsure.

“You know the prophecy; you know what it says…”

Yes, the prophecy. Ben knew it well. He had heard his father reciting it mockingly at his mother. Finding it humorous that his wife was apparently the salvation of all wizard kind.

She was a very tiny woman. But she was fierce. No one could intimidate Leia Organa.

The prophecy went like this:

“…And when evil tries to tip the scale

An estranged son will meet his equal

Together they cannot fail

For balance must be restored

The dyad is our only hope…”

Luke Skywalker could pretend he didn’t really care for it all he wanted. But Ben knew it made him feel important.

Superior.

Ben hated that.

That was one of the main differences between his mother and his uncle.

She didn’t like the prophecy.

Never mentioned it and tried as much as she could to keep it away from her. She didn’t want some clever poem to dictate her life. She was much more than what the universe wanted here to be.

Ben admired her for that.

This is when Ben decided to knock. They went silent at once and Ben hoped they would remain like that throughout the entire breakfast.

It obviously didn’t happen.

++++++++++

_After graduating from Hogwarts Leia returned home to the US. She delved into politics by influence of her father, and she loved it. It was her way to help people and she was good at it._

_Sheev Palpatine, then Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had already gathered loyal followers and had placed them in key government positions. No one was aware of the fact that Sheev Palpatine was in fact the one that had lured Anakin Skywalker towards the dark side and that they were working together._

_Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader was taking orders from Palpatine and wrecking havoc in the magical community in the United States. They wanted to rule the wizarding world and their plan started with taking control of the Magical Congress of the United States._

_One by one Vader started taking out the different heads of departments of MACUSA eventually leaving Palpatine as the only candidate for the presidency._

_At 25 years old, by the time Leia became the youngest Senator to have ever served in the United States Magical Congress, Palpatine was ready to take the mantle as President._

_Once Palpatine became president all hell broke loose. The purge began. Sheev Palpatine believed that all witches and wizards that were not descendants of pure-blood families were unworthy and therefore had to be executed._

_His reign of terror began._

_Leia along with a few other high-ranking officials that were not loyal to Palpatine joined a group called the Rebels to try and bring him down. With an army that had no qualms to use the unforgivable curses it was difficult to control the dark forces that started calling themselves the Empire._

_Death Eaters were those closest to Palpatine, and Vader was their leader. They were a cruel murderous group that executed thousands. Even pure-blood wizards that disagreed with the new governments vision were assassinated. Leia’s Parents Bail and Braha were among them._

_She was home when it happened, she watched as Lord Vader ended the life of the Organa’s using the killing curse. Leia possessed information on the location of the Rebel base and was tortured for it. Before they could kill her, she was rescued by Luke and a muggle smuggler by the name of Han Solo. She was heartbroken but she did not let it stop her from her fight._


	10. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule ball!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a bit of a dick here, I’m really sorry. I assure you that he feels bad about it. Very bad. Also, this one is a bit shorter because I had to cut it somewhere and the next possible place made it extremely long. So I had to leave it like this.  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> -Is.

Rey was alone in her room staring at her gown. She absolutely loved it. It had been her Christmas gift from Maz and Rey had cried for almost an hour when she saw it. She still couldn’t believe that anyone could care for her as much as Maz did.

She didn’t think she would ever get used to it.

She had heard Finn crying at night. Poe hadn’t asked him to be his date for the ball and Finn was heartbroken.

He found out that Poe had invited some girl from Gryffindor to be his date. Rey wanted to comfort her friend but had no idea what to say. She wished she had said no to Ketsis. That way she could go with Finn. Now he was going alone to the Ball.

The rest of her gifts were lovely. A quill that corrected your spelling, anti-stain parchments. Rey was somewhat clumsy when writing so she tended to smear ink all over her parchments. It took time from her life to have to clean it every time it happened.

She looked at her necklace and without noticing what she was doing she held it.

It would go perfectly with her dress, but Ben had hurt her. Asking that blonde girl to the ball right in front of her. How dare he?

Sure, she had just accepted Cal Ketsis’s offer. But still. She wanted Ben to ask her, not Ketsis and when he didn’t she just felt… disappointed. Betrayed.

Over breakfast Finn was silent, his eyes red and puffy from the night before. It hurt her to see her friend like that. They didn’t leave the carriage that day, played games and ate sweets all day. They avoided talking about Poe, fortunately Finn didn’t know how Rey felt about Ben. He could be a bit overprotective and it was obvious he still didn’t trust Ben.

At five in the afternoon Rey decided to start getting ready for the Yule Ball. So much had to be done.

Finn said goodbye and locked himself in his room.

He had decided he wouldn’t go to the ball.

++++++++++

It was half-past seven, he had thirty minutes before the Ball was supposed to start. Ben was in the common room wearing his black dress robes. He couldn’t stop thinking about the discussion he had overheard in the morning.

More disappearances. This time closer to the castle. Perhaps it was time to say something to Kenobi. He was thinking about this when a hand touched his arm and startled him.

Jyn Erso was smiling at him. She probably saw him flinch when she touched him. She looked beautiful in her teal dress. It made her eyes look even greener somehow.

“Solo, I have good news. I was looking at the carvings of your egg, the first time I saw them they seemed familiar, so I did some research. They are from merpeople” Jyn sounded proud of her finding. Ben was extremely thankful. He had completely forgotten about the damned egg.

“Merpeople?” How could he not notice that the engravings were nor merely for aesthetic purposes?

As if reading his mind Jyn interrupted his train of thought “Before you kick yourself for not noticing before I have to tell you that it’s entirely normal. I would not have noticed if it weren’t for the fact that I find merpeople incredibly interesting. I know a few extra things about them” Who would’ve thought that Jyn Erso was interested in magical creatures? specifically merpeople.

“Oh… wait. That means I shouldn’t just open it. Right?” He wouldn’t be able to understand anything inland.

“I don’t think that would be wise” Jyn replied.

“I need to listen to it underwater” He was now just talking to himself and Jyn noticed.

“Exactly” she said.

She was about to leave Ben when a high-pitched voice rang in the room.

“Jyn you look gorgeous!” Tallissan Lintra had one of the most annoying voices Ben had ever heard.

“Thank you Tally, likewise” said Jyn politely. Then with a slight bow of her head she said goodbye to Ben and left. Cassian Andor was probably already waiting for her outside.

“Hi Ben, shall we go down?” asked Tally tking his hand and pulling him towards the exit.

She was a beautiful woman; Ben couldn’t deny that. But he had never seen what every man in his year apparently did.

Sure, she was nice to look at, but none of that mattered when she could annoy him just by talking. He knew it had been a supreme dick move to ask her to the ball. He didn’t want to go alone, and he took advantage of the fact that she seemed to have some sort of attraction towards him. The reason why was still a mystery to Ben.

He had to let her down gently. If he didn’t he would be the worst human being on earth.

When they arrived at the entrance hall they saw the oak doors to the great hall were closed. Students started to gather around them, all looking fancy in their dress robes. Girls wearing gowns made the whole thing look far more important than what Ben thought it was.

Everybody looked when the Durmstrang students entered the hall with Professor Snoke leading them. There were only nine of them, and a few looked… dazed. Ben assumed they might be sick. Didn’t think much of it.

Snoke had a perpetual look of disgust on his face. Hux was right behind him with some Durmstrang girl on his arm. They were not looking at anyone around them. If Ben were to describe them he would’ve said it looked like a funeral procession. All dressed in blacks and greys, all looking sombre, as if they would rather be anywhere else. Ben could relate to that.

As the door to leave the castle started to close he could see that an area in front of the castle had been transformed into a beautiful garden illuminated by hundreds of actual living fairies who were sitting in the rosebushes. These rosebushes formed what looked like a maze. One that you had to cross if you wanted to leave the castle. Ben wondered how long they would leave the plants there.

Ben knew he had a date; he knew he had to be polite to her. He knew he owed her his attention. He knew all these things. And yet, the moment Rey walked through the entrance doors everything faded into the background.

He had to stop himself from gawking at her. She looked incredibly beautiful. Her chestnut hair was pinned up in a beautiful chignon that left her long neck visible, her gown was deep red, it reminded him of the kyber crystal.

She wasn’t wearing it.

It would complement her outfit perfectly. Why wasn’t she wearing it?

Her makeup was very light and natural, but it still hid her freckles and Ben found he missed them. She was absolutely gorgeous, unfortunately she was holding Cal Ketsis’s arm.

Ben wanted to die. Or to kill Cal. Either would be fine.

If only he hadn’t been such a wimp, he could’ve asked her before and maybe she would’ve said yes. And maybe she would be standing beside him.

If only he wasn’t such a coward.

Then she turned around and their eyes met for a second. His heart stopped.

He felt Tally tugging his arm and he returned his attention to her.

“Ben! I heard that your mum is here! Perhaps you could introduce me? I think she’s so amazing”

_Not a chance in hell_

“We’ll see…” She didn’t seem to get the tone of his voice because she continued.

“It’s so lovely that she took the time to come to see you on Christmas!” Ben had to force himself to not roll his eyes at her. He couldn’t stop his answer though.

“She didn’t, she’s here because she needed to talk with Professor Skywalker” _And now let’s talk about something else… or better yet let’s be silent._

“I’m sure that’s not true!” She slapped his arm playfully “You can call him uncle when it’s just the two of us. Everybody knows you’re related anyway” Ben was starting to wonder how he would be able to survive the whole evening.

“I’ve never called him uncle really” answered Ben sullenly.

That was not entirely true. There was a time when Ben had almost worshipped his uncle. He loved him dearly and wanted nothing else than to be like him. How times have changed.

“Well, that’s… odd” she waved at some Hufflepuff students and nudged Ben to wave as well. He did it regretfully. He had no idea who those people were and had no reason to greet them. She was starting to get on his nerves and the thing hadn’t even started yet.

It was at that moment that Professor Amilyn Holdo called for them.

“Champions over here please” professor Holdo smiled at Ben, he never knew if she was nice to him because he was a good student or if it was because she was one of his mother’s oldest friends. He suspected the latter.

They stood on the side waiting for everyone else to get inside the great hall. They were supposed to enter at the end.

Rey and Ketsis were standing nearest the door, she looked so elegant and poised, and looked almost the same height as Cal. She was listening to something he was telling her, her expression neutral. Ben wondered what he could possibly be talking to her about. He looked so stunned. As if he couldn’t believe he had Rey as a partner. He could hardly take his eyes off her. Not that Ben could blame him. She looked absolutely stunning.

Hux was standing close to Ben and Tallissan. He looked slightly tired; Ben could see a faint trace of dark circles under his eyes. He had his permanent scowl on and was looking down at everyone that passed in front of him.

He hadn’t noticed that Tally was still talking until she asked him a direct question.

“Don’t you think?”

_Oh shit_

He stared at her for a second to try and see what was it that she wanted to hear. He saw the slight smile and settled on an answer

“Of course”

She beamed at him and he knew that he had made a big mistake. He should’ve disagreed.

This night would be the longest of his life.

++++++++++

Cal Ketsis looked quite handsome in his bottle green robes. He came to accompany her to the castle. She had told him it wasn’t necessary, that they could meet at the entrance hall. But he insisted.

She was still trying to convince Finn to come with her, but her friend was not in the mood. Seeing Poe dancing with Jessica Pava would probably be too much for him.

As soon as they arrived at the castle she saw him. He looked devilishly handsome in his black robes and white shirt, with a white bowtie that gave him a very elegant touch. His jet black hair, perfect as always, was styled to the side and she thought that maybe he didn’t really spend much time every day on it as she thought. Today he definitely did and it showed. It was unfair that someone could have such nice hair.

Rey has never met anyone that talks as much as Cal does. She finds some of the things he says amusing, but he seems obsessed with quidditch. She enjoys the sport but it’s not a topic she wants to spend an entire afternoon talking about.

Her eyes meet Ben’s and she turns away almost instantly. She sees him turn towards the blond at his arm. The girl is gorgeous, blond hair cascaded at her back in loose waves, her blue eyes shining and never away from Ben.

_I don’t blame her._

Her dress a silver tone that suited her perfectly. Yes, Ben’s date was beautiful, and Rey hated it.

A tall professor with light purple hair called them to stand on the side while the rest of the students entered the great hall.

Cal started asking her about her family. She didn’t feel like sharing that sort of information with a stranger, so she lied. Politely.

“They are ok, back in France you know? What about you?” That was enough to get him talking and she could zone out.

Once everyone else were settled in the hall the same professor who had called them earlier told the champions and their partners to get in a line in pairs and follow her.

They did so and everyone in the great hall applauded as they entered and walked towards a large round table at the top of the hall were the judges were sitting.

The walls of the hall were adorned with holly and mistletoe, red and gold bows hanging on every lamp. It was lovely but Rey couldn’t stop herself from thinking that Beauxbatons castle was much more impressive.

With their ice sculptures that would never melt all around the dining chamber shining like diamonds, and the choirs of wood nymphs serenading them as they ate. Beauxbatons was the epitome of a magical Christmas on Rey’s opinion.

And the food, the food at Beauxbatons Castle was superb. She shook her head. She wasn’t at Beauxbatons and Hogwarts was also very lovely.

The house tables were gone, instead there were about a hundred smaller ones covered with white tablecloths and centrepieces made of holly and with golden candles that shone dimly, each table sitting about twelve people.

Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled as the campions approached the table. Rey felt professor Snoke looking at her. His face read disdain and a hatred that he wasn’t even trying to conceal. A shiver ran down her spine. She did her best to ignore the old man’s gaze and looked at Maz, she was applauding politely.

Lando Calrissian was clapping as enthusiastically as the students. The fifth seat held Kraia Treya, wearing black velvet robes and a high collar that gave her an eerie look. She was staring at Hux through narrowed eyes. Rey wondered what that was about.

They sat down to eat and when all the food had been consumed headmaster Kenobi stood up and asked everyone to do the same. With a wave of his wand all the tables zoomed back along the walls and left the floor clear.

It was time for the first dance.

Rey was relived. Cal was a nice man, and he certainly was handsome. But he was also a bit boring and Rey was starting to find him annoying. She just wanted to be back in her room eating sweets with Finn.

All the champions rose to their feet and walked onto the dancefloor with their respective partners. Ben looked amazing with the girl.

_Perhaps they are a couple._

But he looked kind of annoyed. A glimmer of hope remained in her heart.

They started dancing. Cal wasn’t the best dancer, but he was ok. Apart from a couple of incidents where he stepped on her feet, the dance was acceptable.

Rey couldn’t stop looking at Ben and his graceful movements, it was obvious that he knew what he was doing

When the song was over Ben headed back towards the table even though his date obviously wanted to keep dancing. Rey wanted to sit as well but Cal looked happy to be dancing so she decided to humour him for a bit.

_At least he doesn’t talk while he dances._

Not long after, she could feel Ben’s gaze on her. Their eyes met a couple of times and this time he didn’t look away.

_Why didn’t you ask me?_

She danced with Cal for a long time until she gathered the courage to tell him the truth. She pulled him to the side and looked at him wishing she had done what she was about to do earlier.

“Cal… I’m so sorry” His smile faded immediately when he heard that “Look you are an amazing man, but I‘m really distracted and I don’t want to ruin your night”

“Oh it’s alright, we can go somewhere else if you want” he offered.

“Its not that, I think I’m going to leave, my friend decided to skip the ball and I’m a bit worried about him. Besides… I don’t want to give you the wrong impression. I’m not looking for anything… romantic… with anyone” _Ok that’s a lie._

Cal frowned “I understand. Thank you for coming with me anyway. I’m sorry for stepping on you” he laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry about it” Rey felt horrible. Cal had been an absolute gentleman to her but she just wasn’t interested and she didn’t want to give him false hope.

“Well… if you change your mind about the romantic stuff let me know” and he winked at her.

_Not going to happen._

When he disappeared into the crowd, she looked at the table where Ben was sitting and saw that it was empty. She looked around; he was impossible to miss. He was nowhere to be seen.

Jealousy flared within her and she just wanted to cry, or scream, or a combination of both. He was obviously somewhere private with his date. She left the great hall and the moment she stepped outside the castle she saw them.

He was talking to the girl, she looked upset. It seemed like he was apologising for something. The girl looked on the verge of tears. He rubbed the back of his neck and the girl offered him her hand, he shook it and the girl walked towards the castle.

Rey hid behind the door. She didn’t want her to think she was spying on them. Which she wasn’t. When she headed outside again, she crashed onto someone.

Ben.

++++++++++

After their meal it was time for them to dance. He wasn’t nervous about the dance, he was good at it. He just didn’t want Rey to dance with Cal.

He walked alongside Tally, ignoring her attempts to hold his hand and only touched her when it was necessary for the waltz. In different circumstances maybe he would be thrilled about the fact that he was attending the Ball with the girl that was arguably the most beautiful girl in his year.

_No way. You’ve always thought she was annoying._

After the first dance he just wanted to sit. She didn’t.

“I really don’t want to dance anymore Tally” He used his this-is-final voice.

“Oh but Ben you are such a good dancer…” either his voice is more effective than he thought or she must’ve seen something in his face because she stopped her plea and followed him to the table. He just wanted to sit and wait for everything to be over.

As soon as they were sitting down at the table Tallissan started talking again. Ben was not paying attention. His focus was on Rey. Ketsis was terrible dancer, Ben saw when he stepped on Rey. Twice.

Ben only talked to Tally when she asked him a direct question and he wondered how was it that she didn’t notice he wasn’t interested. His eyes found Rey’s a couple of times and he refused to drop her gaze, she was the one who had to looked away.

They had been sitting for a while when Tally finally snapped.

“Ben!” she sounded annoyed, so he looked at her immediately.

“Yes?” He knew he had been a huge jackass to Tally. And just now he noticed he might’ve pushed it a bit too far.

“Why did you ask me to come with you?” her face showed how hurt she was.

_Oh shit._

“I mean you’ve been flirting with me for ages, and act like you are interested and then we get here, and you are acting all distant and cold”

_You are a supreme asshole Solo._

“I… what do you mean I’ve been flirting with you for ages?” He was genuinely confused. He didn’t remember flirting with her. Ever.

“You know… the wink after the first task…”

_Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

“I… wasn’t…” Tally’s eyes filled with tears and she stormed out of the great hall, he couldn’t just let her leave. He hurt her and he needed to apologise.

Ben ran after her. Once they were outside of the castle, she kept walking. He had to stop her.

“Tally!” Ben felt terrible. He didn’t like Tally but that was not a reason to treat her like he had. He was so focused on Rey that he forgot to take Tally’s feelings into account.

“Why?!” Tally was furious “You knew I had a thing for you, why did you ask me to be your date if you were not interested?”

_Oh god, I’m so sorry._

“Because… I didn’t have a date and the Ball was getting closer…” Ben winced, he knew that was the wrong thing to say but he refused to keep lying to her.

“You are an arsehole Ben!” Tally turned around and was about to leave when Ben took her wrist. He really had to apologise. He wanted to.

“I agree” he let go of her when she looked at him “Look Tally I’m sorry ok? I really am deeply sorry” he took a moment to gather his thoughts, he had one chance, he had to be honest. “You are beautiful and intelligent and I’m sure you are fun to be around but I just… I don’t see you that way”

“The day of the task Ben, you winked at me! I didn’t imagine it!” her voice was brittle. She was trying her best to keep it together.

“I was winking at someone that was sitting behind you… I didn’t even see you there. I’m so sorry” Ben looked down. He didn’t remember seeing Tally on the stands. He remembers Rey clearly, but everyone else was just a blur. It is entirely possible that Tally was standing close and thought the wink was for her.

“Who?”

“Does it matter?”

“I guess not” she looked away. He knew he hurt her deeply, and he felt terrible about it.

“Look I don’t want to ruin your night... more than I already did. It’s still early I’m sure you can still have a good time just… perhaps not with me. Balls are not really my thing anyway” Tally was still staring at the ground; he could hear her sniffles. He wanted to kick himself for being so insensitive.

_How could you be such a dick to her? Asshole!_

“You could’ve told me before you know?” he watched as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

_I know…_

“I know… I’m an idiot” _A complete, enormous idiot._

“Yes, you are. Goodbye Ben.” She offered him her hand and he shook it. Then she returned to the castle.

Ben was tired and angry at himself, and at the world in general. He really wanted to go to bed. He climbed the front steps two at a time and when he was about to cross the entrance, he bumped into someone.

Rey.

And she was alone.

“Hi” _Say something else!_

“Why did you invite her if you didn’t want to invite her?” Rey was frowning at him. Why?

_Because I wanted to invite you but you already had a date_

“Why do you care? Don’t you have a date waiting to step on your toes?” his tone was derisive.

_What the fuck are you doing? That was the wrong thing to say!_

“You have no right to say anything about my date!” Rey was angry, she pushed past him and left the castle, for the second time that night he ran after a girl into the night.

_How is it that you managed to piss off two women in less than 10 minutes?_

“I can say whatever I want”

_Stop being a fucking git!_

She was heading towards the Beauxbatons carriage. But because of the rosebushes that had been planted in the front lawn they had to go through a sort of maze to get there. She turned to face him, rage emanating from her.

“Why don’t you go back to the castle to annoy someone else” she turned her back at him again and kept walking.

_DO SOMETHING!_

“Wait! I’m sorry. I invited her because I needed a date. I wanted to invite someone else, but I’m an idiot, and I waited too long and someone beat me to it”

She stopped and turned slowly.

“Who?” her eyes were sparkling with the lights of the fairies, it made them look more golden.

“I think you know” he took a step closer to her, he could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating “Why did you accept Cal’s invite?”

“I needed a date. I was waiting for someone else to invite me but he didn’t so I assumed he wasn’t interested… I’m still not sure he’s interested” they were so close he couldn’t think. He was drowning in her warmth.

_KISS HER!!_

Ben leaned in and was about to kiss Rey when they heard someone. They crouched immediately. Two people were arguing right on the other side of the hedge next to them. Ben would not have cared except he recognized the voices. They both forgot about their moment and froze.

One voice belonged to Hux.

He was arguing with Professor Snoke.

Except... he called him Supreme Leader.


	11. Poe and Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some about Snoke. Somewhere in the text I used one of my favourite quotes of one of my favourite characters. Let’s find the Chandler Bing quote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some drinking in the story. Also, I mentioned a character that does not belong to either the wizarding world or the Star Wars Universe. She is based on my sister who I love with my entire being. I’m referring to Piper Selwyn. The name was chosen to fit my sister’s initials ‘P.S.’. The last name does belong to the Wizarding World. It’s one of the sacred 28. I might use this character again; she will not have a big role in the story but just in case you were wondering where she came from. That’s where.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Is.

_Anton Snoke was a fanatic. Lord Palpatine was basically a deity for him._

_At least that is how it started._

_Born somewhere in eastern Europe Snoke spent his infancy in an orphanage. No one knows his true parentage, but the story Snoke tells himself is that he is a pure-blood wizard ripped away from his family by filthy muggles. Unlikely as it may be._

_No one knows where he studied. Or even if he did. When he was in his thirties, he followed the rumours about a dark lord that was rising. Darth Vader._

_He admired him immensely._

_However, when he found out that the whole thing had been orchestrated by none other than Sheev Palpatine, president of MACUSA, Anton Snoke was impressed beyond belief. He followed the rise of the Empire with an almost sick devotion. His goal was to serve the dark Lord._

_When news of his death reached him Snoke couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it. So he searched for his master, and what he found gave him hope. Along with some of Palpatine’s most trusted servants, the few that managed to survive, they dedicated their time to find a way to bring the Lord Palpatine back. All while amassing his own following and power._

_Snoke eventually managed to become headmaster of Durmstrang. Able to reach young impressionable minds, Snoke had a taste of true power. And it changed him._

_Though he still wanted to bring back Palpatine, he refused to allow him to become the sole ruler of the wizarding world. Snoke would not be cast aside in the new order. He wanted more. He deserved more._

++++++++++

“But Supreme Leader…” Armitage Hux’s plummy voice sounded reverent.

“Watch your mouth boy! Not here” Ben and Rey froze. The moment they had been sharing immediately forgotten.

They recognized the voices.

Ben took Rey’s hand and motioned her to hide. They moved closer to the hedge, covered by the shadows careful not to make any sound that might give them away.

They both knew that this conversation wasn’t a normal interaction between student and teacher. This was something else, something that may bring them a step closer to uncover the mystery that worried them, and they felt it.

“I apologise… professor Snoke, what I meant was… perhaps it’s time to let our hosts help with some of the preparations…” Ben and Rey looked at each other, never letting go of her hand he placed a finger over his lips to signal that they needed to keep silent.

Rey rolled her eyes; she was not an idiot. She knew they had to be quiet.

“We need to keep a low profile Mr. Hux. We need to think of a good reason why Kennard is no longer here” said professor Snoke in a low voice, it sent a chill down Ben’s spine. The man was frightening. 

“If we had known what we were dealing with…”

“You are to follow my orders! I don’t have to explain myself to you! Now be quiet, you know these matters are only to be discussed inside the ship” They could sense the threat in the old man’s words. It was horrifying to listen to it in hiding, they couldn’t imagine how it might feel to be spoken-to like that directly.

“Yes supr… professor” Rey could almost see Hux bowing by the way his voice sounded.

And then Snoke said something that made their heart’s stop “Someone’s here…”

Ben was breathing slowly to keep calm. Rey was squeezing his hand; he could feel her heartbeat speeding up. They were about to be discovered. The last thing they needed was for Snoke to see them eavesdropping. They had a feeling the punishment he’d give them would not be something benign.

They heard shuffling of leaves near their heads. Rey looked at Ben, fear clear in her eyes. She could see that he was trying to come up with a plan.

Then, a loud voice rippled through the night.

“BEN!” Poe Dameron was calling desperately for his friend. “BEN, YOU OUT HERE?!” Rey covered her mouth with her hand. The leaves stopped moving and they heard footsteps quickly moving away towards the lake.

Ben was still holding Rey’s hand.

They were both shaking slightly.

Poe stopped shouting and sat down on a bench nearby. He was close to them but had not seen them.

“Ben… we should go back” Ray said in a whisper.

“Uhuh… let’s go” Ben helped her get up and they walked together towards the castle.

On the way they saw Poe sitting on the bench his face buried in his hands. Ben knew his friend needed his help.

“Poe?” Ben placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Poe looked up, his face was blank and his eyes brimming with tears.

“Oh shit…” Ben looked at Rey and she understood immediately that Ben wanted to help his friend and whatever had happened before would have to be discussed another time. “Rey… I’m sorry… I…” Ben looked torn. He really wanted to talk to Rey, but he also had never seen Poe like that and he had to help.

“Don’t worry. Poe needs you. We can talk later. Goodnight” she gave him a smile and walked away. She had her own friend to be worried about.

Ben watched Rey disappear into the night. He turned to his friend and sat by his side. Poe still had his face on his hands.

“What happened mate?” and without looking up Poe answered.

“I told Jess…” he groaned.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ben looked at Poe knowing the answer beforehand.

Poe finally looked up. He sighed and said “Not really”

“What do you want to do?”

“Do you still have that bottle of firewisky?” he smiled broadly at Ben.

Ben laughed loudly “Yeah, it’s hidden by the boathouse. Come on” They stood up and left the hustle of the Yule Ball behind. 

++++++++++

As much as she liked the fact that Ben was worried about his friend. She knew how much Poe had hurt Finn and found it difficult to care about his current state. She wanted to check on Finn.

She stepped into the carriage and called for him.

“Finn?” everything was silent.

_Perhaps he’s asleep_

Suddenly Finn burst out of his room, almost scaring her to death, holding a large book and her golden egg.

“Rey! I’m so glad you are here! Have something important to tell you” Finn was looking a lot better. He seemed excited. He sat on the couch at the common area and placed the book in front of him.

“What’s going on Finn?” Rey sat by his side smiling; Finn’s excitement was contagious.

“I discovered something!” And then Finn explained that during the time he had been alone he decided to look at the egg closely. He realised that the symbols that were carved on the egg where peculiar. After some research he found that those images were related to merpeople.

That meant that whatever clue the egg had could only be heard underwater.

“That’s a perfectly good excuse to take long bath” Rey beamed at him. Finn returned the smile.

She would get to that eventually. Now she needed to clear her head. And tell Finn about Snoke and Hux.

“Well… I know about a place…” Finn said before she could change the subject. He looked embarrassed. “Poe told me about it. Ahm… It’s a bathroom that not everyone can use in the 5th floor… It has a password”

Rey narrowed her eyes and frowned she didn’t know if she wanted to know why Poe had given Finn that information.

“It’s the fourth door to the left of a statue of a wizard that looks kind of lost and has his gloves on the wrong hands” he smiled at her innocently “The password is ‘pine fresh’”

Rey looked at him bewildered. “Alright… ahm…” she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if her friend was ready to talk about whatever he and Poe had shared.

“It’s a really nice place to take a bath apparently” Finn was looking everywhere but at her “I wouldn’t know… I haven’t used it…” he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Rey knew she shouldn’t ask any questions.

“Ok… I’ll go soon… Tomorrow. It’s getting late right now, and I’m tired. We should go to bed… unless you want to talk about something else…”

“Nope, all good. We can talk tomorrow. Goodnight”

And with the awkwardness of the previous moment all intention of mentioning Snoke and his suspicious interactions with Hux were forgotten.

++++++++++

Ben woke up with a slight headache. They didn’t drink too much before but enough to cause some discomfort in the morning. They had talked about everything but their respective problems. They made their respective Quidditch predictions, Poe teasing Ben about his flying skills. He still couldn’t believe his friend was such a skilled flyer.

They wondered whether Poe’s uncle L’ulo L’ampar had resorted to some sort of potion to get his fiancée to agree to marry him. That had them in stitches for a long time.

They also indulged in some mindless gossip. Ben listened as Poe told him about seeing Cal Ketsis flirting with Piper Selwyn, a Slytherin girl from their same year, and how he witnessed as Rose Tico, a 5th year Hufflepuff slapped Cardo Wilde. Some asshole friend of Tom Trudgen.

Ben couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened with Rey. But he knew Poe needed a distraction, so he let him ramble about meaningless things occasionally pointing out how unlikely some of Poe’s theories were.

He walked into the great hall hoping to have a quiet breakfast when he saw Poe sitting alone and brooding at the end of Gryffindor table looking sullen and miserable

“I fucked up” Poe’s face gave away his inner conflict. For the first time in their entire friendship Ben didn’t feel the need to respond with some witty remark. “What should I do?” Ben knew Poe was talking about Finn. He wanted to help; he really did.

He just didn’t know how.

Poe was usually the one that had all the answers regarding social interactions. This was uncharted territory for Ben.

“Ahm… I’m not great at the advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment? Some cheese?” Ben smiled and offered Poe some brie on a cracker. Poe sighed.

“Why am I such an arsehole?” Ben opened his mouth to answer but Poe interrupted him before he could say anything “Don’t answer that”

Poe seemed genuinely confused and almost like he was begging for guidance. Ben watched his friend as they ate their breakfast and finally decided on what he thought could be a helpful suggestion.

“Well… you never told me what happened with Jess… you can if you want. When you’re ready. Right now, I think you should talk to him”

“That’s the wisest thing you’ve ever said to me” Ben rolled his eyes, Poe continued. “Nothing happened with Jess, she just… already knew apparently.”

Ben chuckled “You’re an idiot”

“Piss off” Poe placed his forehead on the table “I know I am”

They finished their breakfast in silence.

++++++++++

Rey and Finn decided to have breakfast in Finn’s room. It gave Rey time to tell him about the conversation she and Ben had overheard the night before.

“So… you were outside. With Ben Solo. And heard professor Snoke and Hux arguing”

“Yes”

“What were you doing outside with him?” Finn rose his brow; his tone was inquisitive.

“Nothing… we… bumped into each other” Rey stammered.

“Cut the crap peanut, I know you like the guy! I just wished you trusted me with that sort of information” Finn looked slightly hurt.

Rey could feel the heat rising to her face. “Well… I wanted to but… I don’t know…” To be fair he hadn’t actually told her about Poe either. She guessed because they were not exactly subtle.

“Look I know I can be a bit overprotective but it’s only because I care. Besides, I know you can take care of yourself” Rey smiled at her friend. She didn’t know what she would do without him.

“Will you tell me about what happened with Poe?” Finn’s face showed his wounds were still too raw. She felt guilty for asking. “I’m sorry, what I meant is that you can trust me too. When you feel like you can talk, I’m here”

“Thanks peanut” Finn smiled at her. His eyes telling her everything he couldn’t express with words.

“I could really use a walk” Rey finally said and stood up.

Finn curled in his bed and hugged his blankets “No way, it’s freezing outside. I’m staying in. You go”

“Fine, I’ll see if I can find Kylo. Maybe I can play with him for a little while” Rey really liked Ben’s pet. Not because he was Ben’s – although that might be a factor- but because the little crup was utterly adorable.

“That crup hates me” Finn stated.

“No he doesn’t” Rey laughed. “See you soon!” She put on her coat and left.

As she stepped outside, she was greeted by the astonishing view of Hogwarts castle covered with snow. Looking like something out of a winter wonderland dream. She could see in the distance the little hut where professor of Care of Magical Creatures lived, smoke coming out of the chimney signalling that someone was inside. She looked to her right and walked towards the whomping willow. 

Kylo was nowhere to be seen and she had no idea how to call him.

As she was walking along the forest edge, she finally allowed herself to think about what had happened the night before with Ben.

Whatever it was, it was real. He told her that he was interested right? He almost kissed her! If only they hadn’t been interrupted.

_Damn Snoke._

She had been walking for a while daydreaming about what could be when she saw something move in front of her. Her instinct was to hide, from behind a tree she noticed a shadow peering from the forest and then went back inside.

She didn’t think whatever it was saw her. Her curiosity took over and throwing caution to the wind she walked towards the place she saw the shadow disappear.

She could feel it was a bad idea to follow it. She stepped into the forest, pulled her wand out, and was about to walk further inside when she felt something pulling her back.

She quickly looked down and couldn’t believe her eyes.

It was Kylo. He wanted to stop her by pulling her coat.

Something was clearly wrong.

She looked in the direction were the shadow disappeared and back at Kylo. He kept pulling her away. She decided to go back to the carriage. Common sense returning to her she realised just how dangerous what she was about to do was and felt immense gratitude towards Kylo.

He followed Rey, running in circles around her and wagging his tail until she was safely inside the carriage.

She looked at him through the window and thanked him. The adorable creature barked twice and turned around disappearing in the snow.

++++++++++

Leia Organa woke up with a feeling of anguish in her chest.

Today she was going home, leaving her only son behind.

She was aware of all the pain she had caused him, and even though at the time she felt it was the right thing to do she felt guilty for sending him away, completely ignoring his wishes.

She also felt guilty for not putting her family before her job. It was her biggest regret. Every time she closed her eyes she could see her son’s face when he was a child, his eyes filled with tears begging her to stay, his mouth silent resigned to be left alone.

She wanted to mend her relationship with her son, but she didn’t know how. She thought about asking her brother Luke for advice, sadly it was clear to her now that her brother knew even less about her son than her.

That is when she realised what a mistake she had made. She had thought that her son would feel at home, with family here, with his uncle.

She was wrong.

Right now, in her brother’s office. He was informing her of his suspicions that a former enemy might not have been defeated as they had previously thought. This time however, she didn’t feel the need to drop everything to help Luke. This time she had other responsibilities.

She feared for her family, she was especially worried about her son. 

For the first time in a long time Leia Organa had no idea what the right thing to do was.

“This is serious Luke. If you want to act, we have to be certain” she needed Luke to understand, her position was different now. Things were different now.

“I can feel it Leia. Something is going on” Luke’s blue eyes were fixed on his sister’s, he wanted her to trust in the bond that existed between them. The bond that for so long had dictated their lives. His life.

“I can’t just act on a hunch! Luke, please understand, I am the president of MACUSA, I can’t just show up on a foreign country and start my own investigations to deliver justice by my own hand. There are protocols, and first we need proof!” She was starting to lose her patience. She knew that for her brother, the prophecy was extremely important. He believed with his whole being that it was his life’s purpose to keep their world safe. Sometimes she hated him for it.

“We can get proof. But right now we need to figure out the cause of the disappearances. Mon Mothma trusts you. You could ask her to start an investigation.” Luke would not give up, he needed to make his sister understand just how important this was. He could not believe that she wasn’t on his side. She knew this is how it started the last time. She knew the story, and how it would develop. They had to be one step ahead.

“The minister trusts me as a head of state. I’m sure they are already investigating the wizards disappearances. And you know the muggles are not their jurisdiction! I will not tell her how to do her job, I have no business putting my nose in Great Britain’s affairs and you know it!. If you want to tell her your concerns Obi-Wan should be the one to do it.”

“Fine” He sighed, his sister wouldn’t change her mind, and he couldn’t force her. “You know we have to keep this quiet right?. We don’t know who might be on their side. They may have already infiltrated the ministry. Perhaps even your congress”

“Listen to yourself! You’re paranoid Luke!” Leia had a point. He had absolutely no proof whatsoever to support his theory.

“Leia, we can never be too cautious. If what I believe is true… it means we didn’t succeed last time. The prophecy remains unfulfilled. We need to be better prepared this time”

“And in the meantime? What about Ben?”

“I’ll make sure he’s alright”

“Like you made sure he was alright with that god damned dragon!? I heard what happened Luke! He could’ve died! My son!” Leia’s eyes filled with tears at the thought. Her son was everything to her. Even if she failed to show him how much she cared.

“He signed up for it! No one forced him. He was chosen by the goblet of fire! He has to do it, I can’t interfere!”

“You can’t or you won’t?!” Luke swallowed; he didn’t respond to that. “Ben should be here soon. He agreed to meet me for lunch to say goodbye. I think it’s better if you are not here.”

Luke nodded left without saying goodbye to his sister.

He had been gone for a couple of minutes when Ben entered the office.

He smiled at his mom and looked around the office. He immediately noticed that his uncle was not there.

“Ben I’m so glad you could join me!” Leia hugged Ben, her head barely reaching his chin, Ben hugged her back. It was nice to have his mother so close. Even if it was only for a little while before she had to leave.

“Where’s uncle Luke?”

“He won’t be joining us today, I thought we could have lunch just the two of us”

Ben relaxed. Lunch with his mom was usually a nice experience.

She was supposed to go back home later that day. Her job never allowed her to be away for too long. Nothing out of the ordinary.

They talked – or rather she talked and Ben listened- for a long time. He told her about the egg, and that he had to open it underwater to be able to understand the message. He thanked her for the Christmas presents, and asked some questions about things back home. He wasn’t interested but knew that she liked to tell him about her job so he asked.

She asked about school and his NEWTs, she knew Ben was still unsure about what he wanted to do when he graduated so she didn’t push the subject. She was proud of her son and knew that whatever path he decided to follow he’d succeed.

The problem was that Ben didn’t know Leia felt this way, as she had never told him directly how proud she was of him.

They finished their lunch in silence and Ben knew it was almost time to say goodbye to his mother. Deep inside he was relieved she had to leave. Something dark was coming and he wanted her far away from it.

++++++++++

Poe Dameron was walking towards the Great hall when he saw Finn coming out of the library.

“Finn!!” ignoring his call Finn kept walking “Finn wait!” Finn sighed and stopped. Reluctantly he turned around to face Poe.

“Hello” his voice was icy.

“Hey…” Poe looked ashamed “Look.. I’ve been meaning to talk to you” Finn avoided his gaze “About the ball…”

“What about it? You went to it. I didn’t. There’s not much else to say” Finn had no desire to talk about the ball, so he turned and kept walking towards the place where Beauxbatons carriage was located.

“Yes there is!...” Poe walked behind him. Finn quickened his pace, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “I… it’s just…” Poe was struggling to keep the same pace and gather his thoughts to make a coherent argument.

“Look Poe” Finn stopped suddenly, Poe almost crashing against him “I don’t know what your deal is. And frankly I just don’t care anymore. I thought there was something going on between us but clearly I was wrong…” He resumed his journey Poe following close behind.

“There is! Or was…” No longer running away Finn was listening to Poe while they walked side by side. “Look this is difficult for me alright? You seem so sure about everything and I’m just…”

“Confused?” Finn interrupted “Yeah, I’ve heard it before. I’m sorry that you are confused. Good luck with that” He meant to end the conversation, but Poe was nothing if not persistent.

“Look before you Ben was the only one that knew”

“You and Ben?...” Finn looked at Poe with shock on his face

“No! God no! Not like that” Poe shook his face and shivered. The thought of Ben and him as a couple was disgusting. Ben was like his brother.

“No, he’s my best friend and… he just… sort of figured it out. He never said anything though. I didn’t want to tell him because I was afraid he would react badly if I did” Poe sighed, that particular time in his life had been horrible. He felt completely alone, now he knew that he had nothing to worry about, but then he was terrified.

“When I finally came out to him… he just… shrugged and said: ‘Took you long enough to tell me’… apparently he figured it out not long after I did” The memory of how Ben didn’t make a big deal out of Poe’s confession and just carried on as if nothing had happened sparkled a wave of affection towards his friend. Poe had been so worried, but Ben accepted it without questions and treated him just as he had always done.

“Maybe I’m worried over nothing but it’s difficult for me. I just told my parents this summer, and Jess… she’s my friend too, she has been since we were eleven. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings”

Finn rolled his eyes. “And giving her false hope is the way to do that?”

“I told her at the ball. She already knew apparently. I think I underestimate how well my friends know me”

Finn looked at him for a second, mulling over what Poe had just told him. “Well… take your time. When you’re ready, If I’m still around… let me know” Finn turned to walk away from him but Poe snatched his arm and pulled him so he was looking straight at him.

“That’s the thing! I’m ready” and without notice he kissed Finn.

Right in the middle of the courtyard.

In front of dozens of students.

++++++++++

Ben was laying on his bed thinking about what he would say to Rey next time he saw her. He had been busy with his mother being here and all. But now that she was gone nothing was stopping him.

He needed to talk to Rey. He would have to do it tomorrow as it was late. When he was about to turn the light off when he heard a crack and felt his mattress dip slightly at his knees. Standing right in front of him was a small, pale house elf with pointy ears and huge green eyes.

Dobby.

“Good evening Mr Solo sir” said Dobby reverently.

“Hello Dobby…” he had never paid much attention to house elves before meeting Poe, but a few chats with him and his whole view on the little creatures had changed “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he smiled at Dobby.

“You must forgive Dobby for the intrusion sir but I had to speak to you about a matter of great importance”

Ben’s curiosity was spiked. He wondered why the elf decided to go to him instead of going to Poe, he liked Poe a lot more than him. Most people did anyway.

“Ahm… I’m… Thank you Dobby. I’m sorry I have to ask. Why did you come to me?” Dobby blushed.

“Oh… well… Dobby wanted to speak to Poe Dameron sir but couldn’t find him anywhere. Dobby knows Ben Solo is Poe Dameron’s greatest friend. So, Dobby decided to come to him”

“Alright” Ben sat on his bed “Tell me, what is it?”

“Some time ago Poe Dameron asked Dobby to keep an eye for anything suspicious, and Dobby has”

_Of course Poe enlisted help._

“Go on” Ben was intrigued. What could the elf have possibly discovered that was so urgent to come tell them.

“Dobby has heard that there is something dark lurking inside the forbidden forest sir. Something deadly. Ben Solo and Poe Dameron must be careful”

“Something deadly?” Ben frowned. There are a number of deadly things inside the forbidden forest. One more shouldn’t be a cause for concern. Unless it was especially dangerous.

“A creature sir. Dobby has heard that people have been disappearing from their homes at night. In villages near the forest. Muggles and wizards sir”

_Disappearances…_

“What creature?” What could be taking both muggles and wizards alike?

“Dobby doesn’t know sir. But other house elves have been talking about a shadow they have seen at night”

“Dobby please be careful. Don’t leave the castle” Ben looked at Dobby concerned. He didn’t want anything to happen to the little elf.

“Ben Solo is worried about Dobby?” said the elf with a brittle voice.

“Well…yeah… you’re my friend” Ben watched as the elf’s enormous eyes filled with tears.

“Ben Solo considers Dobby as his friend? Dobby knew that Ben Solo was a great wizard! But Dobby didn’t know that he was also kind and generous” Dobby started sobbing, his emotions getting the best of him.

“Alright, alright, calm down Dobby. Listen, no more snooping around ok? You have to be careful Poe and I will handle it”

“No!” Dobby yelled, panic obvious in his voice “Poe Dameron and Ben Solo must hide. The creature is dangerous.”

“We will. Don’t worry”

“Dobby must go… he is needed in the kitchens” Suddenly an idea popped in Ben’s head.

“Wait… Dobby… You know Rey? The girl you met with Poe?”

“Dobby has met her sir. She is very kind” Ben smiled. Of course she made a good impression on the elf.

“I agree. Dobby… is there any chance you could get something for her? From me?”

“Of course sir.” Dobby’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

Ben thought for a second about what Rey might like and then asked “Are there any eclairs left at the kitchens?”

“Oh yes sir. Dobby would be honoured give some éclairs to miss Rey for Ben Solo” Ben was very happy with his decision. He felt a bit guilty for asking Dobby for such a big favour, but Rey was worth it and Dobby obviously didn’t mind. Still, he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a new pair of socks that he had received for Christmas and had no intention of using. They were a hideous shade of purple.

“Thanks Dobby… oh and hey… Happy Christmas!” He handed Dobby the socks and the elf almost cried again.

Dobby put on his new socks at once and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Ben fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. The golden egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover more bad guys, Poe deals with the aftermath of his decisions. Time to find out what the egg is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure it won’t come as a surprise to find out who some of the bad guys are. There’s a homophobic incident in here. If you wish to skip it then skip the second bit between the ++++++++++’s 😊. I thought about not including it but because it’s still something that happens in our society I decided to write it in. I find homophobic attacks absolutely abhorrent and I decided to not specify which house the perpetrators belong to, because you never know who might display such repugnant behaviour.  
> -Is

“Why am I here?” Armitage Hux was certainly not a patient man. He had been summoned to a particularly remote area inside the castle grounds by one of his contacts in Hogwarts.

“I wanted to talk about the plan. My friends and I are starting to get impatient. We have not received orders and would like to know where we fit in all of this” Hux looked at the man with narrowed eyes, he did not like the tone of his voice. He hated any show of insubordination.

“You will receive orders when you have to receive orders and not before” He took a step closer to the man, never letting him out of his sight. “If you are truly loyal to our cause you will not question our methods. You have no authority and therefore no reason to know our full plan. Do I make myself clear?” Hux’s cold demeanour left no room for questioning.

“I’m just saying… We know you lost one of your own... you could use a pair of extra hands” Hux’s nostrils flared, his patience at its limit. How could it be possible for this man to know about Kennard?

“There’s three of us. We know the castle. We can be of service…” Hux considered the offer. It was true, their lack of knowledge of the castle had slowed their plan somewhat. And they were one man down. They certainly could use the help.

“I will consult with the Supreme Leader and let you know”

Tom Trudgen vowed slightly. “And Phasma and Ventress?”

Hux admitted that Trudgen’s companions could also be of service. However…

“We need to prove where their loyalties lie first”

Trudgen smiled wickedly “Trust me. They are loyal to the cause”

++++++++++

That morning Ben woke up feeling happy. He also felt slightly guilty about it, just last night he had been informed about the disappearances of many people. However, he had decided to ask Rey if she wanted to have lunch with him and that lifted his spirits.

He was changing his clothes when a silver eagle flew through the window, circled him a couple of times and perched itself on his headboard. Then Poe’s voice invaded the room _“I need to talk to you, please meet me at the library”_

Poe Dameron’s Patronus messenger disappeared once it fulfilled its mission. Luckily, Ben had slept in and was currently alone in the room.

He wondered what could be so important that Poe felt the need to send his patronus for him. He assumed it probably had something to do with their recent findings about the Durmstrang delegation. 

He finished changing his clothes and walked out of the dormitories. The Ravenclaw common room was unusually crowded for a Christmas break. He hurried towards the stairs that would take him to the library. Uncovering an evil plan that threatened Hogwarts should take precedence over personal matters. He would have to find Rey later.

The library was deserted. It was to be expected as they were currently on holiday. Ben walked through the empty halls knowing exactly where Poe would be. As he saw his friend sitting on a corner, he couldn’t help noticing how unsettled he seemed. He was rubbing his hands on his trousers and his right foot kept bouncing on the ground.

“I kissed Finn” Poe was now looking at Ben, his nervousness even more obvious in his face. But also, a hint of relief. Like some heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“You hadn’t done that before?” Ben arched his brow. He knew what Poe meant, but teasing his best friend was his main job.

“Not in public!” he knew perfectly well that behind that confident carefree exterior his friend was afraid, and Poe’s high-pitched voice confirmed it.

“Well, it was about damn time. I don’t see why it should be anybody’s business but your own and if anyone decides to say something, we’ll just teach them a lesson. Worst case scenario I get kicked out of school and get to live a long useless life free from the dangers of tournament”

Poe smiled at this “You are an idiot Solo. But thanks, I appreciate it”

“Seriously man, don’t worry. This is good, now you don’t have any excuses to ask Finn on a proper date”

“Right…so you can have Rey all by yourself” Said Poe with a mocking grin on his face. It was his turn to tease his friend.

“Shut up. This isn’t about me, it’s about you. You can’t hide here forever. Come on, let’s go get you a date” Poe got up and walked with Ben without asking where they were going.

Students wandered the halls of the castle, enjoying their time off. As everyone was out of their school uniform the atmosphere had a more festive air. All that dark clothing made it difficult to feel the joy of Christmas break.

Every step they took seemed to raise Poe’s confidence. Ben was happy for his friend; he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to deny such an important part of himself.

As they were walking across the middle courtyard a student shouldered past them as he muttered “Fag” Poe winced and Ben was enraged. He stopped in his tracks and forgot everything else.

“What the fuck did you just say?” his harsh tone barely showed the extent of the anger that was bubbling inside him. He didn’t recognize the student that had used the offensive slur. He walked towards the guy menacingly.

“You heard me. We saw him yesterday, snogging that other faggot from Beauxbatons”

Ben was clutching his wand so tight his knuckles were turning white.

Poe felt his insides turn. His worst fears were being confirmed by this one individual. Except, it was only one student. One out of hundreds.

Poe was tired of hiding, tired of being afraid. He realised he didn’t have to explain himself to anyone, he was who he was and there was nothing wrong with that.

“Apologise” Ben was surprised by how calm Poe sounded. That calmness only made his low voice sound more threatening though.

A crowd was beginning to gather around them, another student stood silently behind the douchebag who had insulted Poe. Clearly trying to make them see he was there to help him.

“Or what?” Poe was now standing inches away from the guy. He moved his head back slightly and suddenly with a quick movement forwards he hit the asshole right in the middle of his face with his forehead. Ben was certain he had heard the tell-tale sound of bone breaking.

He saw the other one take out his wand, but Ben was faster “ _Protego”_ and shielded Poe from the hex. _“Expelliarmus”_ with a flick of his wand Ben disarmed his opponent and kept walking towards him. _“Levicorpus”_ and the poor bastard was hoisted up by his ankle.

Poe had taken the advantage his headbutt had given him and had decided that the student’s mouth needed a proper clean up, pink soap bubbles were now filling his mouth gagging him and mixing with the blood pouring from his nose. It was a gruesome sight.

The cheers from the crowd that had gathered were silenced suddenly. Ben and Poe turned instantly and to their horror saw professor Holdo looking at them angrily.

“Mr Dameron, Mr Organa, I will see you in my office immediately” Ben and Poe knew there was no point in arguing and obeyed at once. Professor Holdo released the other two students and ordered them to go to the hospital wing, she would deal with them later.

Once they were inside Amilyn Holdo’s office Ben felt oddly calm. He refused to apologise for what they had done. Those two deserved worse than what they got. However, it wasn’t Ben’s place to complain, he wasn’t the offended party, not directly anyway. He was offended for his friend.

“Would any of you gentleman be kind enough to explain what happened back there?” said Amilyn Holdo with a calm voice.

Ben looked at Poe who was looking at professor Holdo, evidently trying to make up his mind on whether or not he wanted to tell her the whole truth. Ben would stand behind whatever tale Poe decided to go with.

“They said some hurtful things, I got angry. Ben was there” Poe answered. Ben frowned. He would not let his friend go down alone. He opened his mouth to argue he wasn’t ‘just there’ but was cut by Amilyn.

“I’d say Mr Organa wasn’t ‘just there’ now was he?” said the professor slowly.

“Well two against one is hardly a fair fight don’t you think?” Ben said.

_That was not the right thing to say…_

“I agree” replied professor Holdo.

_What?_

“Mr Dameron, what kind of things did they say?” She was staring at Poe again, her eyes didn’t show anger but understanding.

“Does it matter?” Poe looked down at his hands, resigned.

“If it matters to you it matters to me” Poe looked at her confused, evidently that was not the answer he expected. “Poe, we do not tolerate that kind of behaviour here at Hogwarts. Some of your classmates told me what happened and I’m deeply sorry you had to go through that. I wanted you to trust me enough to tell me the truth”

Ben and Poe were speechless. Professor Holdo smiled at them.

“However, it is not your duty to impart justice, you should have come to me or any one of your professors” They both nodded and she continued “I won’t deduct points from your houses, but today you will spend your afternoon polishing the school's candelabra”

Poe was about to complain but Ben kicked him under the table. Polishing stuff was better than being sent to Obi-Wan’s office for attacking a student for the second time in the year.

After lunch they headed to the detention chamber.

++++++++++

Rey spent her morning finishing the tray of éclairs that Dobby had delivered the night before. She admitted it was a lovely gesture from Ben, but she was not sure how she felt about Dobby being the one to deliver them.

She shared them with Finn while he recounted his magical moment with Poe the previous evening. She was happy for her friend. He was almost glowing.

They walked towards the great hall a bit earlier than usual and did not see either Poe or Ben. They wondered where they were. Finn still seemed elated. They had lunch in silence. When they finished, they headed towards the lake.

Once they were outside however, she could see the traces of insecurity creeping in. Her friend had the same abandonment issues she had and having Poe disappear for an entire day right after giving Finn a heartfelt romantic speech was not a good thing.

Because Rey did not know how long it would take her to crack the mystery of the egg, she decided to take the bath at night. She would sneak into the castle and take as long as she needed to figure out whatever it was she needed to discover.

Right now, she wanted to be with Finn. An afternoon away from everyone would be good for both of them.

Finn was throwing rocks at the lake, they skidded over the water before sinking. Rey was sitting under a beech reading Volume III of Les Misérables. It was her favourite novel, and she had brought all the volumes with her. She was only comfortable reading it in front of Finn as it was a muggle book.

Suddenly a silver eagle appeared in front of them gliding through the air, finally it stood still looking at Finn. _‘Something happened. Ben and I are in detention. We will be locked all day. Sorry.’_ Poe’s voice sounded deeply apologetic. He obviously did not intend to be away from Finn today, and her friend understood that. His entire demeanour had changed suddenly, returning to his morning jubilant state.

She wondered what had happened that landed them both in detention.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bliss, playing in the snow, and talking about every stupid thing that came to mind. All their problems forgotten with the thrill of romance in the air. 

++++++++++

After dinner Rey waited for everyone to fall asleep before sneaking into the castle. She had to admit the prefect’s bathroom that Finn had told her about sounded marvellous, far fewer people were allowed in there, so it was less likely to be disturbed.

She went up the marble staircase and headed towards the fifth floor. The moonlit corridors were empty and her camouflaging spell was working wonderfully.

She walked along the corridor and when she spotted the statue of the confused wizard she counted the doors, and once she reached the forth one she stared at the door. She leaned closer and whispered the password.

The door slid open and Rey stepped inside. She finished the spell and stared in wonder.

The place was better than she expected. It was lit by a huge candle chandelier and everything seemed to be made of white marble.

The bath was huge, it looked like a small swimming pool sunk in the middle of the floor surrounded by golden taps. One thing immediately caught her attention though.

The pool-sized bath was already full.

And she could see there was a light at the bottom. Even underneath the thick layer of bubbles.

She was staring at it when all of the sudden a dark figure broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath of fresh air.

The man brushed his raven black hair away from his face with his hand.

Rey froze.

She recognized him immediately.

Ben was staring at her.

_Oh god he’s naked_

It took Ben a second to realize that he was in fact standing completely naked in front of Rey with only bubbles shielding him from her eyes.

He dropped the egg, his hands flew down to cover himself, and he dropped to his knees to let the water reach his neck.

She turned around and closed her eyes.

_I didn’t see anything. I didn’t see anything. Oh god…_

“I’m so sorry Ben I swear I didn’t see anything” words came out of her, so fast even she ccould’n understand what she was saying properly “I had no idea someone would be here…Finn told me about the place and I thought I could use the time to listen to the egg and… Oh my god I’m so, so sorry” She buried her face in her hands.

_Oh gosh kill me now…_

Ben wanted to drown himself in the water “Ahm… Poe told me about this place, gave me the password…”

_FOR FUCKS SAKE, LEAVE REY!_

_LEAVE NOW!_

“Alright… well…. I better go” And she bolted out of the room. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

She just saw Ben naked.

Naked.

_OH._

_MY._

_GOD._

++++++++++

_This place better be as good as Poe says because breaking the rules just to take a bath would be one of the stupidest reasons to be suspended._

Ben left the Ravenclaw common room covered by his invisibility cloak and headed straight towards the 5th floor.

It was late enough to ensure the rage of any professor who might catch him out of bed roaming the castle. Fortunately, the invisibility cloak almost ensured his success in sneaking to the prefect’s bathroom undetected.

He found the statue of Boris the Bewildered and kept going until he reached the 4th door. He got closer to it and whispered, “Pine fresh”. The door opened at once.

As soon as he entered the room he knew he had made the right choice. The place was spectacular. He wondered why he hadn’t known about it before.

_You weren’t a prefect moron._

In front of him was a large room illuminated dimly by a magnificent chandelier filled with candles, their flames dancing with soft currents of air. It gave the room an almost romantic atmosphere.

Wall to wall, everything was made of white marble. In the middle of it, sunk into the ground was what seemed like a very small swimming pool, not deep enough to actually swim but much larger than a regular bathtub.

On the edges of the pool stood a lot of golden taps, each with a different coloured jewel set onto its handle.

Long white curtains covered the windows. On the opposite wall were located the stalls. Next to the bathtub, sat in a corner, was a large pile of white towels that looked incredibly soft and fluffy.

He took one of the towels and walked towards one of the stalls and removed his clothes. He put them with the cloak, on a neat pile on a bench that was inside, away from the danger of being soaked. He wrapped the towel around his waist and returned to the pool.

Ben turned on a few of the taps. He could tell at once that each of them released different kinds of bubble bath mixed with the water.

One of them poured yellow and pink bubbles the size of footballs, another gushed a white foam so thick that Ben thought he might find it difficult to get into the water.

Filling the tub was much faster than he expected given the size of it. Once the pool was full of hot water and bubbles Ben took off the towel and slid into the water.

It was deep for a tub, standing straight the water barely reached his hips. Ben enjoyed the bath for some time but knew he had to get on to his main purpose for coming here.

Ben lowered the egg under the foamy surface and opened it. It did not sound horrible. He could hear a song but he couldn’t distinguish the words through the water.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slid under the surface.

Now he heard a chorus of soft silvery voices singing to him from the open egg in his hands

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour — the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

Ben waited under water until he listened to the song again. When he was starting to get desperate for air he stood up and inhaled deeply.

He heard a yelp and opened his eyes at once, ignoring the sting from the bubbles.

He was supposed to be alone.

He saw someone in front of him.

_Oh shit._

It was Rey.

_FUCK I’M NAKED!_

She turned around as he dropped to his knees. He heard her speaking but didn’t understand a thing. He was so shocked. His brain was having trouble stringing words

_FUCK! FUCKING FUCK!_

_SAY SOMETHING!_

Finally he was able to say the first thing that came to mind.

“Ahm… Poe told me about this place, gave me the password…”

She said something else and left as fast as she could.

He stayed there covered up to his neck until the bubbles started disappearing. He could not believe his luck. He was definitely cursed. He knew it now.

Ben retrieved the egg, got out of the water and wrapped himself with the towel. Then walked towards the stall where he had left his night clothes and got dressed. He took the cloak and walked back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

++++++++++

The next day, after waking up, Ben sat on his bed and wondered if maybe he could just stay in there for the rest of the year. Or at least until the Beauxbatons students left.

Ben decided to have some of his Christmas sweets for breakfast. He knew it wasn’t a good substitute for whatever the castle’s house elves had made for the day. But it would have to suffice. He wasn’t ready to see Rey yet.

He could still see the look of horror on her face when she saw him emerge from the bathtub.

He laid back down and forced himself to go back to sleep. He woke up again a little after midday. His stomach was grumbling and he knew he had to get something to eat. It was still too early for lunch, he might be able to go down to the kitchens and avoid the possibility of running into Rey.

_Stop being a coward._

Ben decided against a trip to the kitchens and instead waited until it was time to go for lunch at the great hall. He ate alone, he didn’t see Poe or Rey at the hall. He was glad.

After satisfying his hunger he went outside. He wanted to see Kylo and take a walk. As the pair were walking along the forest edge – a favourite of Kylo- they spotted someone in the distance.

As soon as Kylo saw Rey he ran towards her. He barked calling for her attention and she turned. She saw Ben standing there.

_You can’t run now._

_Stupid Kylo._

But Kylo didn’t make it to Rey. Something inside the forest called his attention and instead he went inside. Ben ran to the spot were Kylo disappeared. Kylo knew he wasn’t supposed to go into the forest.

When Ben reached the place where Kylo went in he saw the crup running deeper into the woods. He didn’t hesitate and ran as fast as he could, following his little friend.

++++++++++

_This doesn’t have to be awkward. You didn’t see anything…_

She was getting ready to greet Kylo when she saw him veer towards the forest. She had never seen him go into the forest before. She could see Ben’s frightened face when the little crup changed his direction. Ben ran after him and Rey didn’t even have time to think.

She followed Ben into the forest.

The freezing air felt like needles in her lungs. The exertion making it worse. They were going deeper and deeper into the forest. Whatever made Kylo go crazy and run into the woods could not be anything good.

She almost lost sight of Ben a couple of times, his legs so long one of his strides was almost two of hers. But she was fast. She heard him calling Kylo’s name over and over. Each time sounding more desperate.

Jumping over roots, zigzagging between the trees, the further they went the darker it got. The trees closer together, the air felt thicker although Rey knew it was probably just her imagination.

Finally, she reached a clearing and saw Ben scooping Kylo gently while cursing at him for escaping.

“Good, you got him” she was slightly out of breath from the sprint. Ben turned to her and paled when he saw her.

“What are you doing here?” he was walking towards her “The forest is dangerous Rey you shouldn’t have followed!” his eyes couldn’t hide his concern.

“I know it’s dangerous! I wasn’t going to let you come here on your own, no one should be allowed to do stupid shit alone!” Rey felt like he didn’t think she could take care of herself. She only wanted to help. To make sure he was safe. Why couldn’t he see that?

“And what if something happens to you?!”

Rey couldn’t give Ben an answer. The air left her lungs and her heart stopped. Her eyes fixed on something behind Ben, at the edge of the clearing. A large creature that looked like a black cloak was approaching them.

“Run!”

++++++++++

Why was she here? Why did she follow? She was in danger every second she spent here. Couldn’t she see he was worried something might happen to her?

Kylo stirred in his arms and he saw the colour drain from Rey’s face.

“Run!” she pulled his arm and he only had time to give a quick glance over his shoulder. A large creature was coming closer. It looked like a dementor, but something told him it wasn’t. He didn’t feel the dread and hopelessness that fills you when they are close.

This was something else. He tried to search his brain for an answer but at the moment survival was at the forefront of his mind.

They entered the forest and ran in a different direction than when they came in. He knew they might get lost but something told him this creature was extremely dangerous. Getting away from it was priority. He held Kylo in one hand and with the other he held his wand tight.

They gained some ground on the creature and Ben decided he needed Kylo to stay somewhere safe. He stopped to put Kylo down, and told him with the most commanding voice he could muster

“Kylo, find Poe. Now!” The little creature ran away as fast as he could, Ben hoped he was getting away from danger.

Ben started running again, he couldn’t see Rey or the creature. He called her name but she was nowhere to be seen. His legs started protesting, but he kept going. He called for Rey and this time she answered. She wasn’t far away.

He turned to his left and almost crashed into what looked like a shadow up close. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground when his feet where caught by a root. The creature was right in front of him. As it was getting closer he looked behind the creature and saw Rey running towards him.

“REY RUN AWAY!”

The creature was so close, he couldn’t breathe. It was as if this thing was pulling all the air out of his lungs.

Everything was starting to go dark when he saw a silver light chase the creature away.

A silver lioness.

++++++++++

Rey lost sight of Ben and went back, then she heard him call her name and she ran in that direction. She screamed his name as loud as she could hoping he could hear her and they would be reunited. She was cold and scared, she looked everywhere, running as fast as her legs allowed her.

And then she saw him.

He stumbled backwards the creature closing in on him.

She didn’t hesitate. She had to help him.

She could finally see the creature properly, all the nights she spent listening to Finn ramble about magical creatures came rushing to her. She knew what this thing was. It wasn’t a dementor. It was a Lethifold. How did it get here?

She knew Ben didn’t have much time so she conjured the one spell she knew could help him. She pointed her wand at the lethifold and yelled.

“Expecto Patronum”

Out of the tip of her wand a silver light emerged and transformed itself into a magnificent lioness. Her patronus ran to protect Ben, chasing away the creature.

She kept running until she was by his side. He seemed unharmed but was very pale. He was breathing slowly. She kneeled beside him and helped him sit.

“Ben please get up we need to leave” Her voice sounded tremulous, her blood pounding in her ears and the adrenaline still rushing through her veins.

Rey’s patronus circled them a couple of times and then disappeared.

Ben rose his hand to his forehead and opened his eyes. “Are you ok?” he asked her.

“You are a stupid idiot; I should be the one asking you that!” he chuckled and she helped him stand “Come on we have to go” Ben started walking by her side. She had no idea where they were going, they just walked in the opposite direction the creature had ran to. Wands in hand they were ready to defend themselves.

They walked side by side, her arm in his, both quiet and alert, bracing to jump into action at any moment.

“Thank you for saving me” Ben said breaking the silence.

“I told you no one should do stupid shit alone” quipped Rey. Ben smiled.

“Your patronus is a lioness” he said.

“Yes” Yes it was. Her patronus was a lioness. And she loved it. She had never met anyone with a lioness for patronus, or a lion for that matter.

“How did you know it would work?”

“I just… remembered. Sort of… that was a Lethifold. Finn is obsessed with magical creatures, so I’ve spent a lot of time listening to him talk about them”

Ben sighed. 

They were silent again until they saw a stream not far ahead.

She stopped when she saw them drinking water by the stream.

++++++++++

Rey stopped without warning when she saw the stream. Her eyes were fixed on something by the edge of the water. But there was nothing there. She dropped his arm and Ben immediately missed the contact.

She approached the stream carefully, as if trying not to spook something. Something he could not see.

“Rey are you ok?” she nodded but kept her wary approach. “What is it?”

“You can’t see them…” she said dreamily. She finally reached the edge of the stream and started moving her hand in a horizontal motion, like she was petting something.

_Perhaps she is_

“Thestrals” she finally said. And Ben understood at once why he couldn’t see them.

But she could. That meant…

“When I was five years old… my parents and I were in a car accident. Drunk driver. My parents were muggles you see” She paused and took a deep breath “The man that was driving the other car… I guess… he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, when we crashed he landed right next to my door. I saw him as he tried to move, I saw his breath in the cold air. Small puffs of vapor. Then it stopped.” Her eyes were glazed with tears. “That is why I can see them. I saw him die.”

Ben was now standing right behind her.

“And your parents?” He feared what her answer might be. He didn’t want to imagine her suffering such a loss so young. He didn’t want to imagine her alone in this world as an infant. 

“They were taken to hospital in a helicopter. But they didn’t make it” a sob escaped her, he gently turned her around and hugged her. She cried on his chest for a bit, allowing his warm embrace to comfort her.

She separated a little from him, not breaking the hug. He looked down at her and gently lifted her chin with his hand. He looked into her eyes and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She got up on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them.

And finally, he pressed his lips to hers.


	13. A new ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened almost 30 years ago? Also… we pick up where the las one left off 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> -Is

His lips felt warn and soft against hers. She leaned into him and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He tasted like coffee and something sweet she couldn’t identify. Rey could swear everything had stopped around them.

His hands travelled to her back, holding her tight as if trying to fuse them, to make them one. Rey felt her knees tremble. She wondered if he could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Her fingers found his silky hair, his thumb now caressing her cheek. Something in the back of her head reminded her that they were still very much in danger. But this moment felt so perfect that she just wanted it to last forever and forget about everything else. Every scenario she had imagined so far didn’t come close to the reality of being kissed by Ben.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss and bit her lower lip, resting her forehead against his. Every breath she took smelled like him, the warm feeling of his embrace was stirring things inside her that she had never felt before. Neither was able to form a coherent thought, their minds foggy after the wonderful moment they had just shared.

The loud crack pulled them out of their daze. A Thestral had stepped on a branch.

“We need to get back to the castle” said Ben slightly breathless. “But…I have no idea where we are”

“Don’t worry, they do” Rey looked at the Thestrals “They will take us”

She held his hand and placed it on top of the Thestral she had been petting before. His face lit in wonder. She was happy he wasn’t able to see them. It meant he had not seen death, he had never witnessed the horror of watching a life come to an end.

He climbed the back of the magnificent beast and she asked it to take them to Hogwarts castle. She climbed behind him and slid her arms around his waist holding on tight.

“Hold tight, they move quite fast” she whispered to his ear. She could swear she felt him shiver.

The horse crouched slightly, extended its wings and then flew upwards so fast and so vertically that Rey feared they would slide off its back. She closed her eyes and pressed her face to Ben’s back. The cold wind whistling in her ears.

A few minutes later she felt them begin to descend, slowing down until they landed by the lake. The Thestral bowed to help them get down. And once they were off it flew away.

She was staring at the creature as it faded in the distance when she felt Ben’s fingers intertwine with her own. She smiled and looked at him. He seemed nervous.

“Rey…” He was staring at her so intensely with his soft brown eyes, his irresistible crooked smile made her stomach flutter. He took a step closer to her. “Would you go out with me? On a date?”

She smiled and pressed her lips against his, a chaste and far too short kiss. “I would love to”

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. “We need to let someone know about the lethifold. Before it harms anyone else”

“Who should we tell?” the memory of him being attacked by the deadly creature sent a shiver down her spine. They had to do something to prevent that from happening to anyone else.

“We can send an owl to Professor Kenobi” said Ben.

“So he doesn’t know it was us who found it?” Rey smiled at him. She knew he didn’t want their involvement known. And she agreed with him.

“Exactly” Ben smiled again “Come, the owlery is this way” and still holding his hand Rey followed Ben.

++++++++++

Obi-Wan Kenobi was staring out of his office window when he noticed an owl approaching. It was not time for post, and yet the small creature stood still waiting for him to open. He saw the rolled parchment attached to her leg and took it. He unrolled the message and read it.

He read the message again. It was impossible. And yet it explained so many things.

Just this morning he had been informed of another disappearance, a muggle in a village nearby had vanished overnight. No note or explanation, no trace to follow.

He felt himself pale at the thought of such a creature coming into castle grounds. He left his office and stopped the first student he saw.

“Miss Tico, I’m sorry to ask for this but could you tell Professor Skywalker that I need to see him in my office?”

“Of course professor”

Obi-Wan went back into his office and sat on his desk. This new information was extremely worrying. A creature so dangerous roaming free in the forest, so close to the castle.

A few minutes later Luke Skywalker walked into the office.

“Ben, what’s going on, I was told you wanted to see me”

“You were right Luke. Those disappearances were caused by something magical. A Lethifold” Obi-Wan saw Luke pale at the mention of the creature.

“That’s impossible, those creatures live in the tropics…”

“Well… then clearly someone brought one” said the headmaster.

“How do you know it’s true?” asked Luke, Obi-Wan didn’t miss the weariness in his voice.

“An anonymous letter was sent to me” answered Kenobi.

“Could be a trap, you know we can’t just trust anonymous sources…”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He needed to take every possibility into consideration. Yet something told him this information was true.

“It isn’t a trap” He looked at Luke straight into his eyes “This fits Luke. I know you can feel it. Think about it, the disappearances have all been at night. No notes, no signs of struggle…”

“You looked into it…” said Luke astonished.

“Of course I did! We need to inform the ministry” he looked at the paintings of past headmasters hanging along the walls of the room. “The safety of our students comes first”

“Are we going to tell them everything? You know there may be moles inside the ministry, Ben if we let them know…”

“We will tell them about the creature. It is clearly a decoy. Here to distract the ministry” Obi-Wan said absentmindedly.

“And we will let them distract the ministry? How could that possibly work in our favour?” Luke sounded unconvinced by the plan.

“We are not the ministry Luke” his focus was back on Luke “Let them think they have fooled us. We have the proof we needed. It’s time to act.”

Luke smiled at Obi-Wan. They were finally on the same page.

Just like old times.

++++++++++

_While Leia thrived in the political world Luke and Obi-Wan Kenobi looked for Darth Vader everywhere. They eventually joined forces with the Rebels. Along the way they found themselves in need of a smuggler to be able to enter U.S territory without alerting anyone in MACUSA. This is when they met Han Solo._

_Although devoid of magic his cunning wit proved to be invaluable for the duo in their quest for justice. He helped infiltrate the place where Darth Vader was torturing Leia Organa for information._

_He and Luke managed to get her out, then agreed to help them in any way he could. After Obi-Wan told them about the prophecy, Leia and Luke struggled to accept their newfound role in history. Eventually embracing it and devoting fully to fulfil it._

_With help from aurors from across the world, the rebels managed to capture a large part of Vader’s army, decimating their forces and bringing a victory closer to home. It was dangerous work, but the future of the magical community was at risk and they had to act._

_After losing control of the congress Palpatine and Vader fled to a forest in Albania, Luke and Leia, along with Han, embarked in a quest to find them. Defeating them would bring back balance and order to the magical world, and with that they would fulfil the prophecy. They were joined there by Charles “Chewie” Bacca, a brown-haired half giant who immediately struck a friendship with Han. By this time Han and Leia, despite their constant arguments, had become inseparable._

_They searched for months, following trails that had dead ends, their ears to the ground scouting for any sort of information that could lead them to the capture of such dangerous fugitives. Eventually they found Lord Palpatine and Darth Vader in an apparently abandoned castle in the middle of the woods, tipped off by some local wizards who reported strange occurrences._

_When they approached the castle they were ambushed, Han was hit by a cutting spell, and Leia begged Chewie to save him and take him somewhere safe. While she dealt with the death eaters at the gate, Luke snuck inside and confronted Vader._

_Refusing to kill his own son, Vader was eventually defeated by Luke in a duel, Vader’s health was already severely deteriorated and he succumbed to his injuries minutes after Luke’s final attack._

_During the duel Luke lost his wand. Palpatine had also lost his, however, he managed to get Luke’s. This proved to be his downfall for Luke’s wand was made of blackthorn and had a core of unicorn hair, it was an extremely loyal wand._

_When he cast Avada Kedabra, the wand recognized Luke as its real owner and killed Palpatine instead._

_Or at least that’s what everyone thinks._

++++++++++

Poe was having a quick lunch before meeting Finn at the boathouse. He knew Finn loved to sleep in, so he didn’t bother him before lunch.

As he was enjoying his meal he could see, on the other side of the Great hall, Tom Trudgen talking animatedly with none other than Armitage Hux. Deciding that they had to take the surveillance to the next level he decided to follow them when they left the great hall.

Careful not to be seen, he kept a safe distance and hid behind pillars when he thought he might get caught. He followed them all the way to the lake. He was so focused on them that he didn’t see Cassian Andor walking towards him.

Cassian’s voice almost gave Poe away, he anticipated the result of such a loud greeting and he pulled Cassian to a shadowed space behind a thick tree, and pressed his fingers to his lips asking for silence. Confused, Cassian obeyed. Poe looked out and saw the group of Slytherins walking away oblivious to the fact he had been following them.

“Dameron what the fuck?” asked Cassian in a low voice.

“Shhh” from their hiding place Poe could see Durmstrang’s ship. Cassian looked in the direction Poe was staring at and saw Trudgen, Gwen Phasma, and Asajj Ventress following Hux and getting inside the ship.

“Dameron… what are you doing? Why are you spying on them?” Cassian’s voice sounded both angry and confused.

There was no good innocent reason Poe could think of that could explain his actions. Except the truth and he wasn’t sure he could tell Cassian Andor about it.

“Andor please don’t mention this to anyone” Poe pleaded.

“Why? What is going on?” 

Poe sighed. He trusted Cassian Andor, he was a man that followed the rules but wasn’t afraid to bend them for the greater good. They could use the help and Andor was certainly someone that could handle himself.

Poe stared at Cassian for a few seconds and made his decision.

“Fine… meet me in the common room after curfew. Make sure no one follows you”

“You are serious?”

“Yes Cassian. I am serious” Poe tried to convey how important this was with one look.

“Alright” Cassian seemed unconvinced but agreed anyway.

“In the meantime, please. Not a word about this to anyone” begged Poe.

“You have my word” Cassian Andor was a man of honour. Poe knew his secret was safe.

++++++++++

Rey and Ben left the owlery wishing there was more they could’ve done. If only they had captured the creature this whole thing would be over.

“So… what now?” asked Rey to break the silence.

“Well… we don’t have anything to do now” said Ben nervously.

She really wanted to get to know him. They hadn’t even had a real conversation yet. Plus hadn’t he asked her out just moments ago?

“We could talk about our date” said Rey with a smile on her face.

“I… I think that’s a wonderful idea” Ben gave her that smiled that she found so incredibly attractive and she couldn’t help herself. She kissed him again.

They walked towards Beauxbatons carriage and sat in a spot where they had a wonderful view of the whomping willow. They spent the rest of the evening talking about all kinds of stupid meaningless things, little details about them that made them who they were. Getting to know each other.

She told him how sunflowers were her favourite flower because they reminded her to always look at the bright side of things. He told her that his life was forever changed when he discovered scotch eggs and pork pies. They agreed that mince pies were really good despite containing raisins and they both shared a deep hatred for peas. Then she remembered something she saw during the yule ball that intrigued her.

“When did you learn how to dance?” asked Rey with obvious curiosity

“Well…” obviously embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the courage to answer the question “I think I was 10 years old when my mother deemed I was tall enough to formally dance with her, she decided I needed to learn so I could dance at whatever event she had to attend, she… works for the government”

So far they had been avoiding talking about difficult subjects. She could sense Ben had a difficult relationship with his parents and he already knew she was an orphan. She was aware that neither of them knew the whole backstory of the other. She wanted to know, and she felt they would eventually get to that. But for now, it wasn’t necessary to dig too deep.

“I know your mother is not just some politician Ben, it’s hard not to notice when the president of MACUSA comes for Christmas”

“Right…” Ben was bracing himself for the countless questions that were usually attached to the revelation that he was the son of Leia Organa.

“So… your mum is Leia Organa… that must be hard” she looked down, she couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to live under the shadow of such a family.

“Sometimes… I…” Ben was confused, that was not the normal reaction he got when people found out his mother was the head of the United States magical government. People usually thought his life must be amazing because of it. She however, she understood.

“Is that why you hate balls? You had to attend so many of them?” he could see the genuine curiosity in her question, she had already dropped the subject of her mother. Could that be? Or maybe she just felt uncomfortable asking.

“Perhaps…” he looked at her for a few seconds and decided to ask “…aren’t you… going to ask me anything about her? My mother I mean… my family” Rey looked at him and smiled.

“Ben…I want to get to know _you_ , I’m sure if there’s something important that you feel I _have_ to know about her you’ll tell me. But right now, I want to know whatever you want to share about _you_ ” Ben felt a lump in his throat. Never in his entire life had anyone decided that getting to know him was more important, hell more interesting than asking about his family. His mouth was agape, he didn’t know how to answer to that. She noticed he wasn’t expecting her to focus on him and felt angry at whoever had made him think he wasn’t as important as his family. 

“So… do you like living in New York?” she finally asked, her smile never leaving her face

“I…” he didn’t have a chance to answer her question before they heard Poe calling him.

“Benjamin!” Poe looked at his friend, then at Rey and smiled “Well… hello Rey, good to see you finally got to it” Ben could feel his face going red and glared at his friend. “We need to talk”

“That sounds ominous…” said Rey, also blushing from Poe’s comment.

“Well… I was following Hux, he left the Great Hall with Phasma and the other two stooges, and that seemed suspicious so, I followed. But when I was doing that I bumped into Cassian and they almost caught me staring because of him so I asked him to keep quiet and he got suspicious of me, he noticed I was spying on that Durmstrang git and his new crew”

“Did you tell him why?” asked Ben suddenly worried about the possibility of their activities being known to the entire school.

“No” said Poe defensibly.

“Are you going to?” asked Rey, her face showing some concern about the implications of being discovered.

“That’s why I’m here… I think… I know we can trust him. I mean that bloke is legit an honourable man, he might be a bit much sometimes but he can handle himself in a duel and he is loyal to his word” said Poe, hoping they would consider adding Cassian to their group

“Doesn’t mean he won’t rat us out” said Ben

“He won’t if we explain the whole deal” said Poe “Look, I know you don’t know him very well, and I know you don’t have a reason to trust him. But you trust me, and believe me, he can help. He will help”

Ben figured Poe had a point. There were only four of us and they still hadn’t found much information. The latest being that the slytherins were probably working with Hux in whatever plot they were cooking. The Lethifold wasn’t it then. It was probably only a part of the plan.

“Well… I guess Cassian is in” Poe smiled at his friend.

“There’s something else you should know” said Rey, she looked at Ben and continued “We… encountered something in the Forbidden forest” Poe frowned, the mere thought of his friends walking into the forbidden forest was bad enough, on top of that they had found something that could be related to the mystery. “There was a Lethifold roaming inside it, we believe that it is the cause of the recent disappearances”

“Holy shit” Poe ran his fingers nervously through his hair, whatever he thought they had encountered, this was worse “How the fuck are you two still alive?! What were you doing inside the god damned forbidden forest?!” Poe was livid, his friend could be a bit stupid but this was next level idiotic. They could’ve died!

“I followed Kylo, Rey followed me. She conjured a patronus and saved me” said Ben matter-of-factly, as if it was no big deal that he was nearly eaten by one of the most dangerous magical creatures. It was a way to hide the fact that he had never been more scared in his life, that he had been certain he would die right there.

“For fucks sake Benjamin, I swear to god…” Poe felt his voice tremble. He recovered quickly and looked at Rey “I mean… damn Rey… thank you for saving the damsel in distress” Rey couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“So…what shape does your patronus take?” Poe asked Rey with genuine curiosity.

“Well… ahm… a Lioness” answered Rey

“No shit?” she could see Poe looking at Ben “That’s… interesting”

“What’s interesting?” she was curious about the look the two friends exchanged. What was that about.

“I think if you trust Andor then you should explain, we could use the help… just in case” said Benn quickly trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to freak her out with this when they were just starting… whatever they were starting.

“Poe, what do you mean when you say my patronus is interesting?” Rey insisted, refusing to drop the subject until she got answers

“I… well…” Poe looked at Ben nervously, Rey looked at Ben as well.

Ben was cornered. He might as well show her. He sighed and with a flick of his wand _“Expecto Patronum”_ An enormous and majestic lion emerged from the tip of his wand, pacing around them, looking menacing. Rey couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Your patronus is a lion…” she said almost in a whisper. A lion.

“See? Interesting” Poe smiled nervously and looked at Ben apologetically.

“We should go inside, it’s getting cold” Ben couldn’t decipher what she thought about their matching patronus. It’s not like he had anything to say in the matter. His patronus had always been a lion, long before he even met her. He started to worry when she didn’t answer.

“Right” she finally said.

Rey had no idea how she felt about the revelation. Whatever it was, it wasn’t bad.

Their patronuses were lions. What were the odds of that happening?

It seemed more like… fate.

++++++++++

After dinner everyone went to their respective sleeping quarters and Poe started feeing nervous about sharing something so important with Cassian. He knew he was trustworthy and yet… 

After 10 pm Poe got out of his bed and tiptoed out of the room, hoping no one would wake. He went down the stairs and there, waiting for him on the common room, was Cassian Andor.

“Well Dameron, I’m here” Cassian gave Poe a stern look “Explain” his tone was final. Poe took a deep breath and checked around the room, a habit recently acquired to avoid being overheard talking about such secret matters.

“Ok… well… a few months ago, before the first task of the tournament, I convinced Ben we had to know what he was facing so he wouldn’t die. When we were coming back to the castle we overheard a conversation…” Poe told Cassian the entire story, the mention of a plot they had accidentally overheard, their decision to keep an eye open, the conversation Luke and Obi-Wan had about the disappearances. Poe tried to be as thorough as possible, trying to avid skipping important details. With every word he could see Cassian’s expression changing from weariness to intrigue.

“… today in the morning Ben and Rey went into the forbidden forest chasing Kylo, I’m telling you, that little bastard never disobeys Ben, but apparently something stirred him and he went inside. Anyway, those two idiots followed him and found a Lethifold inside”

Cassian frowned; Poe knew he was searching his brain for information on Lethifolds.

Finally he remembered what they were “Bloody hell…”

“Exactly” Poe swallowed and continued “Apparently the thing almost got Ben but Rey chased it away with a patronus and they managed to make it back to the castle but it was a close call”

Cassian looked serious “You are not joking… This is really bad”

“It is” Poe was sweating. He had just shared every bit of information they had with Andor, and he hoped his faith wasn’t misplaced.

Cassian stared at him for a few moments and finally said “What can I do to help?”

++++++++++

Ben was having breakfast quietly when Poe sat in front of him, closely followed by Finn who sat by his side. He lowered his spoon and swallowed.

“I told Cassian” said Poe. Ben felt a knot in his stomach. It was a great risk to share that information with someone not so close to them. Poe’s serene expression told him that there was nothing to fear so he relaxed. “He wants to help” Poe looked at Finn and nodded.

“I’ve heard some rumours… I think we should do some sort of debrief all together so we don’t have to repeat the information that often” said Finn

“That’s a good idea” said Ben. Already thinking of the perfect place to hold a secret meeting. The only difficulty would be to sneak in two Beauxbatons students in the middle of the night… unless they did it during the day… it’s hard to decide which one would be riskier…

“You already know where don’t you?” asked Poe.

“Yes…” Ben hesitated. The room of requirement had been his sacred place for years. The place where he could safely practice his abilities without fear of being judged. The one room where he could escape when he felt too alone to function; when no one, not even Poe, understood how he was feeling. And all that would go away the moment he shared his secret. He wasn’t sure he was able to give it up. Where else could they hide? There was no other room that he knew of that would keep them as safe as that place. It was the only way.

“It’s called the room of requirement. It’s in the seventh floor, on the left corridor. There’s a painting of three trolls learning ballet… all you have to do is walk past it three times thinking what you need, and the door will open”

Poe was frowning, Ben was hoping he wouldn’t be angry about it.

“Just like that? We just think it and it will appear?” asked Poe, his frown clearly one of disbelief and not of anger.

“Well… yes but we have to ask for the same thing so we can all be there” Ben thought about it for a second and added “Pace three times thinking ‘I need a room to hold a meeting without being found’”

“Sounds like a plan” said Finn

“How about we start the meetings today? We need to catch up on everything that has happened” said Poe. Ben agreed, they all needed to be informed to be able to watch for irregularities.

“Perfect. Today. 5 pm. Don’t be late Dameron” Poe rolled his eyes before Ben added “And tell Cassian”

“I’ll tell Rey, I’m meeting her at the library later today” said Ben, a slight twinge of pink coloured his cheeks. Poe smiled amused.

“Perfect. 5 o’clock then. Let’s go bud, Romeo here needs to get ready for his lady” and Poe pulled Finn out of his chair leaving Ben to finish his breakfast alone.

++++++++++

“Are you sure about this?” asked Rey.

They were staring at the painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. It was funny but they weren’t there to admire the work of art.

“It’s a safe place. We need a safe place” Ben answered solemnly.

He had shared with Rey his feelings about the room. He explained how he had never felt comfortable around people, and how he found it hard to make friends. Which she already knew seeing as he only had one friend.

He told her about his time in the room, how he used it primarily to study things they hadn’t covered in the syllabus. How he could summon his patronus since he was 13; how he had brewed some pretty intricate potions to get ahead in class, including polyjuice potion just for the fun of it. The endless hours he had spent reading or casting different spells just because he wanted to know more.

He didn’t tell her about his trips to the restricted section of the library, or how he was fascinated by the endless uses dark magic could have. Maybe one day he would be able to share that part of him with her But not yet, he knew she would be scared if he did.

They held hands and paced three times in front of the aforementioned tapestry and a door appeared. They went inside and found a large room with several tables. It reminded Ben of the New York public library, one of his favourite places in his home city. At the centre of the room a round table was surrounded by tall chairs.

“Who will be King Arthur?” asked Rey with a huge grin. She made Ben laugh,

The room was perfect. They were still admiring the room when the door opened and Cassian Andor appeared.

“Hello” he said

“Hello” answered Rey, she approached him and held her hand for him to shake “I’m Rey”

“Cassian” he dropped her hand and looked at Ben

“Welcome Andor, I gather Dameron told you what was going on” said Ben, his tone cold. He was still wary about the man, he was giving him the benefit of the doubt because of Poe.

“Yeah… he did… nasty business with the Lethifold. I’m glad you two are ok”

“Thanks” answered Ben.

The door opened again and Poe appeared closely followed by Finn.

“The gang’s together I see, sorry for being a bit late” said Poe with a huge smile

Finn looked around, amazed by the room, and intrigued about the endless possibilities it offered.

“Well, now that we are all here. I guess we should catch up”

They sat at the round table, going over the different bits of information they had gathered so far. Finn informed them that he had overheard -It could hardly be considered gossip, it was more along the lines of eavesdropping- a conversation two Beauxbatons students with names that Ben could not remember as he didn’t really care.

Apparently the Beauxbatons students had heard strange noises at night, coming from the forbidden forest, and in a different occasion they had seen the whomping willow paralyzed while some shadows surrounded it.

“They assumed the tree was sleeping and they were imagining the shadows because a second later they were not there anymore” finished Finn

“If there was someone near the willow it would’ve knocked them out” said Rey wistfully

“They didn’t hear any screams, I sincerely doubt someone that was hit by that tree wouldn’t scream” said Finn

“Perhaps… but it’s also possible there’s a way to immobilise it, if so, it must be protecting something” added Cassian “Whomping willows are extremely rare… I always wondered why there was one in the castle grounds…”

They were silent for a moment. All considering the different reasons why such a dangerous plant would be located at a school. It was Poe who decided to break the silence.

“Perhaps we could stay outside one night and watch if someone comes to retrieve something”

“We would have to watch it several nights in a row, whoever was there might not visit every night, if there was actually anyone there” said Ben.

“Ok, so we agree we have to stay vigilant. Keep an eye on those Slytherins and Hux” concluded Rey

“Probably the rest of the Durmstrang students as well” said Finn.

“Great” said Poe sarcastically

“There is something else that bothers me” said Rey in a serious tone “We have not discussed what we think we are going up against, is it just some group loyal to Palpatine? And if so, who is the leader?”

Everybody stayed silent for a long time, each of them considering the different possibilities inside their heads.

“We clearly have a lot to think about… when should we meet again?” asked Cassian

_Good question._

Ben had to admit he had not thought of that. How often should they meet? Should they just pass the message verbally noting the time of the meeting? Fortunately someone had thought about those things.

“There’s a way we could all find out at the same time” the men stared at Rey “A Protean charm… we could bewitch a few galleons and whenever anyone has new information, we schedule a meeting”

“That’s… a great idea” said Cassian. Ben smiled at Rey.

They conjured fake galleons and cast the spell to allow them to communicate.

“Before we go, I think we need a name” said Finn excitedly “You know… the Rebels were then, we could be Rebels 2.0”

They laughed. Some of the tension of their previous conversation was dissolved.

“We do need a name” said Ben “But we are not exactly rebelling against anything” he thought for a second and added

“I think…” he lifted his gaze and looked at his friends

“We are the resistance”


	14. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We a bit of a closer look at the bad guys. Our favourite duo has some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop myself. Hope you love it as much as I do.  
> -Is

_Exiled deep into an Albanian forest Lord Palpatine started fearing for his life. With the help of Darth Vader, he started searching for a way to remain safe._

_When he was brought down by the rebellion, he knew that eventually they would find him and he needed to secure his legacy. Not by the means of children, another human being was difficult to control, unpredictable. He needed to ensure he survived._

_He cursed himself for not devoting more time into researching the darkest forms of magic. Power had blinded him and he was too focused in rising through government ranks to think. This had been a mistake, an omission he was focused in correcting. He managed to find a book that would tell him everything he needed._

_Secrets of the Darkest Art._

_He found it in an old library in a Serbian wizarding village he had stayed at before settling in the forest. He still could not believe that such a book had been hidden in such a place. Now all he had to do was to obtain the objects worthy to be his Horcruxes._

_Sith artifacts were his first choice._

_The Sith were an ancient dark order that he revered, so naturally he wanted powerful Sith objects to use as receptacle for the fragments of his soul. With the help of Darth Vader he had managed to acquire the Great Crystal of Aantonaii, the mask of Lord Momin, and the Sith Chalice. He wanted more, but time was running out._

_By the time he was found by Luke and Leia he had managed to make not only those three, but one more. His goal of making seven would have to remain unachieved. Four would have to do. Only him, Vader and another very loyal servant knew about the existence of such objects._

_The time would come when he would rise again._

++++++++++

Ben had been sitting quietly, more out of habit than need, in the deserted library going through books and books trying to find a way to survive an hour underwater. The year was almost over, and he had so far been neglecting his duty to the stupid tournament. Unbelievable as it may be, he now had something even more important to think about than the fact that he had been chosen to represent his school at an international competition.

So much for having a quiet last year.

So far, he had had no success in finding a way and it was starting to make him anxious. He had almost two months until the task so maybe he could relax a little. Except this time, he wouldn’t be able to just improvise, he really needed a plan.

“Ben?”

He looked up and standing right in front of him was Rey, smiling at him, looking as beautiful as always and apparently quite amused by the look she was giving him.

“Rey, hi” he couldn’t help it, he blushed, she was staring at him in a way that made him feel vulnerable for some reason.

“I was looking for you everywhere, I should have known you would be here” she bit her lip and sat on the chair opposite him.

“Oh shit, sorry, I just… I thought you were having lunch with Finn” maybe she wasn’t having lunch with Finn and she had expected to spend the afternoon with him. What a fucking idiot if he had stood her up.

“I did… it’s 5pm Ben” she chuckled and her smiled widened, he felt the blush return to his face, he hoped she didn’t notice.

“Oh… I… I guess I lost track of time, I still haven’t figured out what I’m doing for the next task and I was checking some books, so far all I’ve come up with is…”

“No, no, no, don’t tell me” she covered her ears with her hands, her smile never leaving her face.

“What…why?, two heads think better than one” he wasn’t sure if he should be offended or amused by the childish way she chose to avoid listening to his ideas.

“Yes I know, but that would be cheating and besides, you are supposed to be competing against me remember?” her eyes were so beautiful, he was certain that he could spend an eternity staring at them.

“Well… yeah but…”

“Ben listen, I would love nothing more than team up with you against Hux but that would be cheating and I don’t want Hux to claim he lost only because we teamed up” she was still smiling but now looked more serious “And, we are representing our respective schools. So, I was thinking we should not speak about the tasks when we are together. What do you think?”

“Ok, you’re right, no Triwizard tournament talk. Promise”

“Good” there was something about her smile that illuminated whatever room she was in. Or maybe it was only Ben that thought that. “Ben… what are we doing for New Year’s Eve?”

That pulled him from his daze, she had that effect on him. He just got lost in her until she was all he could see.

“Well there will be dinner at the great hall. But we can do something else if you want” god he hoped she wanted to spend it just with him. He wasn’t a particularly superstitious human being but something about starting the year with her felt like it would bring good luck to his life.

“Good, I think… we could have dinner at the room of requirement, just you and I… and Kylo of course. What do you think?”

“Sounds like a plan” he smiled at her. Somehow being with her felt like the most natural thing. They stood up to take the books he had been using to the return cart. Then they left the library. Somewhere along the way his fingers had intertwined with hers, as if they had always meant to be there.

++++++++++

“Any news on the lethifold?” Luke was increasingly anxious at the possibility of having such a dangerous creature so close to the students. “What did Mon Mothma have to say Ben?”

Obi-Wan Kenobi was staring out of his window, making Luke feel like he was being ignored.

“They are looking into it. More disappearances have been reported by the muggle government, all could be caused by a Lethifold attack, but so far no sighting” Obi-Wan sighed, he too was getting restless about the issue. However, he was aware of the fact that there was nothing he could do at the moment except increase Hogwarts security. “According to the letter the beast is close to the castle but has not reached the grounds.”

“So we are just going to wait to see if the ministry does its job? People are in danger, not only our students. We must do something!” Obi-Wan's extreme caution always irritated Luke, especially at times like these.

“And do what Luke? They already have the best magizoologists and aurors working on it, there is nothing else we can do” Kenobi scratched his beard absentmindedly, they needed plan, the year was almost over and they had no new information about a possible plot to undermine the current government. No idea whatsoever if there was actually such a plan, just theories and suppositions.

“We can’t just sit and do nothing” Luke was right, but there was not much they could do until they had more evidence. To get evidence they needed to wait.

“We must wait until they make their next move, we don’t know anything yet. And digging into it is out of the question, we have responsibilities here Luke. The one thing we know is that the Triwizard Tournament cannot be a coincidence. Whatever plan must have something to do with the Tournament. We must make sure our students are safe. Then we can work in stopping whatever threat comes our way”

Luke sat on a chair by Kenobi’s desk. He knew the old wizard was right of course. It just felt wrong to stay idle. As usual Obi-Wan was right. They needed to find out more. And for that they had to wait for them to make a move. He just hoped it wasn’t too late.

++++++++++

Anton Snoke has never been one to leave things to chance. He has spent most of his adult life studying the motives and methods of Darth Vader and Sheev Palpatine.

The moment he heard Palpatine was dead he refused to believe it. A closer look into the man’s actions told him that there was no way he would’ve been so vulnerable. His death made no sense to the dark wizard. There was something that didn’t fit in that picture. After years of research and talking to some of his closest supporters that had escaped the raids of the rebellion, Snoke stumbled upon some rather interesting information.

Sheev Palpatine, during his time in exile, had been rather interested in some ancient form of magic. The darkest art, the most terrible of all dark magic.

Horcruxes.

This apparently made him immortal. If his plans were to work, Snoke needed Palpatine to be vulnerable. He needed him to regain his physical form and eliminate all the horcruxes the dark wizard had made.

The first step was convincing the remaining fanatics to help bring Palpatine back. It wasn’t hard to get them to agree to help. After all they remained loyal to the one that once called himself Lord Palpatine. The spell required some ingredients, he had most of them. Only one was missing.

Soon he would get it. And once they did, the Dark Lord would rise.

The remaining death eaters were counting the days for the moment they would be able to see the Dark Lord again. Everything was falling into place; they were almost ready.

Deciding to use the malleable minds of children had been one of his greatest ideas. All those kids imbued with the ideals of their parents but without the devotion to a long dead wizard. Snoke had gotten their undisputed loyalty and planned to use it wisely.

A knock on the door pulled Snoke from his thoughts. Armitage Hux stood in the threshold, head slightly bowed, not a hair out of place. 

“Supreme Leader you wanted to see me?”

“Indeed” Snoke took a long look at his protégé. Out of all the students, he considered Hux the most loyal. He knew the rest might betray him given the chance but Hux? Hux would lay his life for him. That pleased him to no end. “General, my informants have found the location of the last object I require. I need you and your team to retrieve it”

“Certainly Supreme Leader” Hux seemed to be pondering on whether or not to ask something, in the end he did “Supreme Leader, may I ask, is there something we should know about this particular object? Any security we might have to pass?”

“Expect something equally as challenging as last time General” said Snoke without explaining further. Truth be told he had no idea what kind of protection Palpatine had put to prevent the object from being stolen. He was however, confident that his team would be capable of getting it for him.

“And what object are we retrieving sir?” asked Hux, his voice never giving away how frightened this particular mission made him. The last time they went on a mission to retrieve another one of the objects Snoke wanted, one of the team almost died. They had already lost one to the Lethifold, they could not afford to lose more. Who knows what dangers they might have to face this time.

“The great crystal of Aantonaii, bring it to me”

++++++++++

President Leia Organa was pacing in her office. Anxiously waiting to hear some news about one of her longest friends. The man that had helped her bring down the Empire all those years ago was nowhere to be found and she needed to know why.

The fact that it was New Years Eve didn’t seem to matter to the rest of the government officials. They were all having a good time, enjoying the party downstairs, eating, dancing, drinking. Joy was present everywhere you looked. To her however, this was personal, and she needed answers.

Lando Calrissian had been seen last time at the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, after that no one knew where he went. Some speculated that he was probably at some tropical destination enjoying warm weather instead of bracing the icy conditions either in London or in New York.

Leia knew better, she had expressed her concerns to Luke, but with the disappearances that had been plaguing the castle’s surroundings she doubted he had stopped to think about Lando.

“Listen sweetheart, it’s almost midnight, come downstairs. Tomorrow we can continue asking around if anyone has had contact with him” Han Solo was worried about his wife. She was usually the world’s greatest host, and today she was neglecting her duties because she was too worried. Admittedly, he was also worried about Lando. He had become a great friend to Han, however there was not much they could do at the moment and he wanted Leia to relax a little.

“Han, I’m worried. What if Luke’s right? What if he’s back? What are we going to do? Ben’s over there alone and…

“He’s not alone and you’ve said it yourself. Hogwarts is one of the safest places on earth” he hugged her and stroked her back.

“I’m not so sure anymore” Leia rested her head on Han’s chest and sighed. She liked his embrace. She felt safe there. Even if she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, there was something about her husband that made her feel whole. No matter how much they argued they always came back to each other. 

“I’m sure he will be fine. He has Luke” Leia winced at the name of her twin, she hated to think her brother had not met her expectations regarding her son “He has Kenobi, and on top of that he is a very capable young man. He was chosen for that contest thing, I’m sure there must be a reason for that!”

Leia chuckled. The contest thing was an honour, a very dangerous, almost deadly honour. She loved how her husband made it sound like it was a walk in the park.

“I hope Lando is alright. It’s not like him to be uncommunicated” she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to think her friend was fine. Something inside her feared the worse.

“I know”

They stayed there for a moment longer and then headed downstairs with the rest of their guests. Leia couldn’t keep Lando out of her head.

When she went to bed that night, no letter had arrived.

++++++++++

They had been sitting in the comfiest couch in history since they arrived at the room of requirement 4 hours ago. They had eaten most of the food they had brought, she had asked Ben about New York and he had asked about Paris. He told her he loved going to the MET and since it was so close to his home he was there very often.

She told him what she knew about Paris but told him that since she had entered Beauxbatons she had spent very little time in the French capital. She told him about her love for food but didn’t tell him the reason behind it. No need to ruin a perfect evening with stories of near slavery and starvation.

Kylo had long ago fallen asleep between them. Suddenly she felt like dancing. There was a phonograph in the corner and enough space to do it. She mustered up the courage and she stood up in front of him, her hand extended, a clear sign of her intentions.

“You owe me a dance Ben” she looked straight into his brandy coloured eyes and didn’t drop his gaze. She really wanted to feel him close.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you to dance?” he narrowed his eyes and spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Only if you are extremely old-fashioned” something took over the muscles of her face and she winked. Winked! “I’ve seen you dance I know you are good” He took her hand ad she felt as if an electric current was running between them. She flicked her wand and soft music began to play.

“No pressure right?” he let out a nervous laugh. Why was he nervous? She had seen him move and she knew he was good. His right hand was holding her left, and his left hand was now located on her waist.

He pulled her close and all her senses were inundated by him. He was everything in that moment and there was nothing she could do about it. They started swaying to the rhythm of the music, she just let herself be guided by his hands.

“So… how are you liking Hogwarts so far?” he asked softly, she could feel his breath in her ear. It sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

_Get it together Rey!!_

“It has its charm…” he laughed, it resonated from deep inside his chest, it was such a lovely sound, he should definitely do it more often. She wanted to make him laugh as frequently as possible. “I miss home sometimes…”

“By home you mean Beauxbatons castle right?”

“That would be correct” with the heels she was wearing she was able to rest her head on his shoulder, her arms were now circling his neck and his hands were on the small of her back.

“Hogwarts is my home too” she wanted to know more, she knew he still had his family. Such a statement intrigued her. She decided to let him share that with her when he felt ready.

She wanted to change the subject and therefore asked the first question that came to mind.

“Would you rather be eaten by a dragon or a chimaera?” he stopped suddenly and she felt her stomach twist. Maybe she had ruined the moment. She felt a wave of relief when he laughed and started moving again.

“I would rather not be eaten… but if I had to choose, I think the dragon would be better. Probably more of an instant death than the chimaera. And you?”

“I agree” she tried to remain serious but failed miserably. She started giggling and felt him hold her closer. His warmth was soothing, and she felt… safe.

“Okay, would you rather have to eat a piece of acromantula or a piece of chimaera?”

“Chimaera all the way” she answered without missing a beat

“Why?” he asked with a laugh.

“Well because I could cut a bit of the goat part and that’s just regular food. The acromantula is basically a bug”

He was almost howling with laughter, he had to stop dancing to recover. “Have you thought about this before?” he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and held her again to keep dancing.

“I mean… maybe” it was now her turn to laugh “Don’t judge me! I… tend to think about weird things”

“I would never judge you Rey, I think it is very interesting that you think such things. I for one had never in my life heard someone refer to an acromantula as ‘basically a bug’” She took a quick glance at the clock and noticed the time.

It was 11:58. The year was about to end.

“Ben it’s almost midnight”

He stopped and looked at the clock.

“So it is, do you have any traditions for new year?... Probably should’ve asked before” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her almost shyly. Which was ridiculous considering just how close they had been dancing seconds ago.

“No traditions, you?” she smiled at him and saw him relax.

“My dad does something with grapes, but I don’t remember the reason for them” he took a step closer and was now inches from her face.

“Well then we will have to make our own traditions” something about her statement made her freeze. It hinted at a future, it made a reference to something long term. She wasn’t sure how he felt about that. She didn’t want to ruin what they had.

“I guess we’ll have to…” she felt her fear dissipate. He felt it too. He looked at the clock again and then at her. She felt like he was staring deep into her soul. “Happy New Year Rey”

She felt his breath against her lips, the air was buzzling with anticipation.

“Happy New Year Ben” and she closed the distance between them.

His lips were hot. Something inside her went loose, as if a knot gave way, and every inch of her inside and out flashed with light, with heat. She wanted to feel his hands everywhere, but so far he kept them on her back, sometimes stroking her hair. The midnight chimes long over, he cupped her cheek and caressed her face with his thumb.

Eventually they had to breathe and they broke their embrace. Kylo was up now and was pushing at their legs with his paws. She crouched beside him and scratched behind his ears.

“Looks like someone wants to get out” she didn’t want to leave, she wanted to stay and continue what they had been doing. But she knew they needed to follow the rules if they wanted to keep their vigilance unnoticed.

“Yeah… I guess I should let him out for a while… hey I was thinking, would you like to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday?”

“Absolutely!” she was sure her tone was a bit overly excited, but she didn’t care “One condition though” she saw a flicker of fear cross his face and she decided he was absolutely adorable. “We go to the Three Broomsticks and not to that tea place”

“Madame Puddifoot’s? What’s wrong with the tea shop?” he asked genuinely intrigued.

“Nothing!” she said defensibly “I love tea, It’s just that… some of the girls from my school go there every Saturday and I would prefer to… avoid them" she hoped he didn’t take it the wrong way. It had nothing to do with him. If it were up to her, they would walk everywhere holding hands and they would kiss in every single room of the castle. The thing was that those girls were unbearable.

“Is one of the girls the one that you silenced on your first day here?” he asked with a grin.

She felt the heat reach her cheeks; she didn’t think he would remember that. “Ahm… perhaps”

He chuckled and nodded “Three Broomsticks it is”

“And Honeydukes?” she asked

“It’s a mandatory stop”

“And Zonko’s” she added

“Everywhere but Madame Puddifoot’s, I promise” he held her hands and gave her a quick chaste kiss on her lips.

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough

++++++++++

“Are you ready?” Rey asked him while sitting beside him at the Ravenclaw table on Saturday morning. They had decided to have breakfast together and then head to Hogsmeade. That way they could spend the whole day hanging out together.

“Absolutely” he smiled at her, he was so happy to be able to spend time with her that all their problems had completely slipped out of his mind.

“Great, let’s eat and then we can leave”

Ben and Rey left the castle and set off through the cold wet grounds towards the gates. As they passed the Durmstrang ship down at the lake they saw Armitage Hux emerge at the deck wearing nothing but swimming trunks.

He was extremely pale and very skinny.

They stared in horror as he climbed up unto the side of the ship and dived right into the lake.

“He’s insane” said Ben “The water must be freezing” They continued walking in silence, both obviously thinking about the same thing.

“I know we said we wouldn’t speak about the second task but… I mean… I just want to know if the water in February is still cold” asked Rey, failing to hide the fear of her voice.

“Not just cold. It’s freezing… but that should be the least of your worries” answered Ben grimly.

“The giant squid?” asked Rey, her worry evident in her tone of voice.

“Actually, the squid is rather friendly. No, you should worry about the other creatures in there. Make sure you study them properly”

“Ok” Rey waited a second while thinking what Ben had just told her “Thanks”

“No problem” Ben chuckled “I’m guessing tournament talk is over?” he asked playfully

“Definitely” she smiled at him. The rest of the journey they spent deciding what they would do during the day.

When they approached the village they saw an ugly abandoned house located a the top of a small hill. The doors and windows were boarded up. It looked rather scary if Ben was being honest.

“What is that place? Why is it so… abandoned?” asked Rey with curiosity.

“Well… people think it’s hunted” said Ben.

“But you don’t?” Rey was looking at him now, his choice of words had spiked her interested.

“My mom told me that villagers used to say that every month they would hear screams inside the house. She thought that was strange. Almost exactly every month. I guess we’ll never know” he waited a second and remembered another bit of information he had learned recently “And also, apparently no one has heard anything for years. Almost since she was at school”

“Does your mum have a theory?” asked Rey, she looked and sounded excited to learn the answer.

“She thinks that maybe someone was using it to hide”

“Monthly? What, a werewolf?” she asked. He shrugged. “And what do you think?” she continued.

He looked at her and thought a moment about his answer. He wasn’t one to speculate about other people’s lives but even he had wondered about that house. He agreed with his mom.

“I think she might be onto something. There are many things about the castle and its surroundings that we will never know” They continued their walk towards Hogsmeade’s high street.

He noticed Rey was looking everywhere all the way down the high street. Probably making sure none of the girls she clearly despised was around.

A stray traitorous thought tried to sneak up on him, he wondered for a second if maybe she was ashamed to be seen with him. But he quickly dismissed this, and she confirmed he was right to do so when she held his hand and leaned on his shoulder.

First they went into Honeydukes. That place never ceased to amaze him. It was filled with all kinds of sweets, all delicious looking. He had a weakness for chocolate, but he enjoyed all of them. Except liquorice. He hated liquorice.

“We need ice cream” she said.

“It’s freezing outside” he said and stared at her in disbelief. Ice cream when it’s snowing outside is insane.

She narrowed her eyes and said in a voice that left no room for argument. “There is no wrong time or wrong weather for ice cream dear” she smiled and turned to keep browsing through the shop.

They kept looking and filling their basket with all kinds of sweets.

“Chocolate or liquorice wands?” he asked her.

“Seriously?” it was her time to look at him in disbelief.

“Chocolate then” he shrugged and tossed a few chocolate wands in the basket.

“Always!” she giggled “ok, serious question” she turned and gave him what she probably thought was a serious look but only made her look more adorable “Chocolate cauldrons or chocolate frogs?”

“Chocolate everything” he answered at once.

“I knew there had to be a reason why I like you so much” he felt his blush reaching his face and tried with all his being to control himself. No big deal, she just said she liked him ‘so much’. He was certain his face was bright scarlet now.

They ended up with an obscene amount of sweets from Honeydukes. The next stop was Zonko’s.

“Really I just wanted to stop here for sugar quills” she said apologetically.

“Why am I not surprised?” he said with amused sarcasm.

“Is there anything you want from here?” she asked him

“I’m not much of a practical joker to be honest” even he didn’t believe that when he said it.

Her left eyebrow rose at once “Right. And Poe is your best friend?” she said.

He sighed. He wasn’t particularly proud of his joker side. It was childish. His family had made sure he knew that.

“Fine, I like it. Sometimes” She kept looking at him, obviously waiting to hear the whole truth. “Truth is I prefer a shop in Diagon Alley called Weasley & Weasley”

“Why?” she sounded genuinely interested, so he decided to tell her.

“They have these fireworks called Wildfired Whizz-bangs” he said, and losing his nerve to explain just how wonderful they were he settled on “They are fun”

“Just fun?” she asked with a smile. She knew he was withholding information. Screw it, if she thought he was childish he would have to live with it.

“They… well… they are an amazing show to look at. Especially if someone tries to get rid of them” he smiled remembering the times he had used them “They explode if you hit them with a stunning spell, and they multiply if you hit them with a vanishing spell.”

“Have you used them somewhere public?” the look in her eye wasn’t of disgust as he had expected. It was more like her eyes were alight thinking of possibilities.

“I… I wouldn’t consider it public. I may have set one free during a dinner my mom was hosting once” her mouth was agape now “In my defence, it was Poe’s idea. But yes, I released it… them”

“Them? That must have been epic. A bunch of politics running around not knowing what to do” her laugh was so joyful it was contagious.

“It was pretty awesome” he told her, smiling at the memory. Or perhaps it was her laughter that was making him smile.

“Do you have any at the castle?” she asked, suddenly serious.

“I don’t” he said, “Poe probably has…why?” he asked with suspicion.

“No reason” he didn’t miss the mischievous glint in her eye. God he liked her.

They paid for the sugar quills and left the shop. They had something to eat and wandered around the streets of Hogsmeade for a while. Popping into some stores just to look around.

Eventually they ran into Poe and Finn. Those two looked like the living definition of happy. Joking around and chatting merrily.

“Hey lovebirds” Finn greeted them.

“You are one to talk” quipped Rey

“Fancy some drinks?” asked Poe and before they could answer he continued “What am I asking, of course you do, come on, let’s go to the Three broomsticks”

The rest of the evening was spent joking and sharing stories of their childhood. It was an amazing thing Ben thought. To have a group of friends. He found he rather liked it and wondered what would happen after the year was over. 

++++++++++

They were a week into spring term when she saw her galleon change. It read:

Today, 6:30 pm. Please confirm.

Someone had news on their mission.

A meeting with the Resistance had to be arranged. She was free at that time. She confirmed her availability and minutes later it was done. The meeting was taking place that same day.

It was exciting to be involved in something so important. All those years feeling left out and now she was in the middle of what was probably an event that would go down in history. She felt her stomach lurch at the thought. A year ago she would have laughed if someone had told her what awaited her in the future.

Once they were all in the room, they looked at each other. Finn stood up and addressed them.

“Ok so… I overheard something… I think” her friend seemed nervous. She knew he didn’t particularly liked being the centre of attention. But there were only five of them. Counting him. HE should be fine.

“You think?” asked Ben with annoyance.

“Fine. I did.” said Finn resolutely “I was at the restrooms earlier today, and someone walked in. They didn’t know I was in there. They were two girls and one guy. I heard them speak and thought it was suspicious, so I stayed very quiet” he said the last thing in a whisper, no doubt to add dramatic effect “Anyway they were arguing about some mission, and bragging and stuff. Apparently, their leader already had three objects he was looking for or something like that”

“What objects?” asked Cassian frowning. She didn’t really know him, but he seemed worried.

“They didn’t say, but I had the feeling they didn’t really know, you know? Like… like they just got them but weren’t sure why” added Finn.

“And are you sure there were three objects that they got for Snoke?” asked Ben

“We don’t know if it is Snoke” said Cassian

“Did you forget about the whole Supreme Leader thing?” argued Ben.

“What a stupid title” muttered Rey, Ben and Cassian snorted.

“How are we going to get more info? We can’t just follow them around and expect to hear something” asked Poe stroking his chin. She had noticed he did that when he was nervous.

“We could ask them” said Ben with a shrug.

“Sure, we’ll just approach them and ask: ‘Excuse me, would you mind telling us what objects you have been gathering for Snoke?’ Not suspicious at all” said Poe

“Wouldn’t be if we were Slytherins” said Ben

“Of course! Problem is, we are not” said Poe

“And even if we were Slytherins we can’t just ask them. I’m sure they don’t just tell everyone about the plan. And if they do, they are way stupider than I thought” argued Cassian

“Maybe they don’t tell everyone, but I bet they are less careful inside their common room” added Jyn.

“We could enter if we were Slytherins” said Rey

“But we are not!” said Poe losing his temper.

“But we could be” argued Ben

“How?” asked Cassian

Ben and Rey answered in unison.

“Polyjuice potion”


	15. Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben learns something about Rey’s past. The resistance gathers some information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s detailed (well not so detailed but it is a bit disturbing) mention of physical abuse, if you want to skip it don’t read from where you see three *** until you see another three.  
> -Is

They had been going out for about a month now and Ben was certain that it had been the best month of his life.

They were at the Room of Requirement as it had become custom for them. They knew no one would interrupt them and the room provided everything they could possibly need. Usually it was just a sofa and a table for two. Some food and drinks. This time however the table was gone, and the sofa was bigger than usual.

He had no idea why the room had decided to change this time, but to be honest he didn’t care much. They had been kissing on and off on the sofa, every time more urgent than the last. He wanted more, but he didn’t want to push anything she didn’t want to do, so he made sure to ask every time he wanted to do something different.

Somehow she had moved and was now almost straddling him. This was a test on his self-control, and he was not sure he was going to pass.

“Ben…” she said breathlessly. He hoped he would be lucky enough to hear her say his name like that forever. She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect.

Ben knew that he loved her. But he was not stupid, he would not tell her something so serious so soon. He kissed her again and placed his hand on the side of her neck. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he started feeling nervous. There was no mistake here, she had made the move.

He played with the hem of her shirt and looked into her eyes asking for permission, she nodded and he slid his hand under her shirt, his thumbs grazing her belly. She shuddered under his touch, she was so soft, she felt so fragile. She was precious.

He could feel her small hands exploring his skin, then playing with his hair.

His mouth travelled down her throat, nuzzling gently at her soft skin. Her scent was intoxicating, he was drowning in her. With his other hand he started unbuttoning her shirt. She shivered and arched backward when his hands finally cupped her breasts, when the tips of his fingers gently traced the swell and curve of them. He wanted to get rid of the barrier between her delicate skin and his fingers, his hand travelled to her back and he caressed her.

He stopped in shock as he felt what seemed like ridges all over her back. And then it hit him, she was covered in scars.

She jumped away immediately, fear and embarrassment evident in her face. She turned around and started buttoning her shirt. Ben freaked, he had definitely done something wrong, he just wasn’t sure what.

“Rey, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want” Ben felt a lump in his throat. She turned around and he saw her eyes filled with tears.

“You… I…” she barely managed to say, her voice was breaking. “They are horrible” she started crying.

“No sweetheart! I… you are the most beautiful creature in the world” he meant it. He wanted her to know he meant it.

She looked so small, she was circling herself with her arms. He approached her carefully. He wanted to hold her, he could feel she needed comfort. But what he felt was of no importance now, he knew that. She was all that mattered, what she felt, what she thought.

“I’m sorry, I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to”

She wouldn’t look at him and he was devastated, he really cared about her and he had no idea what to do. He didn’t know how to help.

“I’m sorry…. Please don’t go” she finally said. Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why was she apologizing? “I did… I do… is just… no one has ever seen… touched… the scars” he could see the tears falling from her eyes, she turned away from him again and he could hear her sobs, his heart broke for her.

Who was the monster that hurt her so badly? He wanted to kill whoever did that to her. He wanted to torture whatever creature dared do such a thing to her.

“Rey… I’m not going anywhere” he said as softly as he could “Sweetheart…what happened?” he knew he shouldn’t push her to tell him, he should let her tell him when she felt ready. But he needed to know. He wanted to know. He would go insane if he didn’t.

“I…” she turned to him and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. She seemed to be mustering the courage to tell the story. It was obviously hard for her.

“Do you want to sit? I’ll sit far away I promise” she chuckled slightly, then sniffled.

They sat on opposite sides of the sofa. He buttoned his shirt and looked at her expectantly. He would give her as much time as she needed and his entire attention.

***

“You already know that my parents died when I was five” her voice was brittle. He just nodded; she had told him that. He didn’t ask more then, maybe he should’ve. “Well… after they passed… I was… I was all alone” she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I was placed under the care of a man called Unkar Plutt” this time, when she looked into his eyes, he saw the pain and sorrow those memories brought to her. “He was… he was not a very good man. He… he made us go scavenging during the day. Our food… it depended on what we found”

He was struggling to keep calm. He could feel his blood boiling. How could someone be so cruel? Why did the government place her under the care of such a creature?

“Whenever I… or any of the other children… when we didn’t find anything of value… he would…” she looked up and paused. He dreaded the rest of the story. “He would punish us” she paused to gather herself. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and continued “That meant no food until we found something of value, and a lashing for every day we came back empty handed” tears rolled down her cheeks. “I was so small… wasn’t strong enough… it was difficult” she hugged herself tighter “I couldn’t get things… so he would… he…it hurt so much” she couldn’t finish, she broke down completely.

***

“Rey…” he scooted closer to her. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and she looked at him at last. “I’m sorry…”

What else could he say? He wanted to promise her he would avenge her. But he knew she wouldn’t want that. She was too good.

He wanted to kill Unkar Plutt.

“I just… no one knows. No one Ben. It’s just…” she was shaking, he knew she was reliving all the moments she had been beaten, all the pain, the fear, the hunger she must’ve suffered. He didn’t only want to kill the man. He wanted him to suffer. And he swore he would one day.

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear to you” he kissed her hair and he held her and let her cry.

“Ben…”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for not leaving… for listening…”

“You don’t have to thank me Rey…” he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes “Sweetheart you are everything to me…” she closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead. They stayed like that for a long time.

Once she had calmed down, Ben walked her back to the carriage. He reassured her there was nothing to be ashamed of. There was nothing else he could think to say. Everything felt meaningless. Nothing you could say would make things better.

He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about Rey. When he finally drifted off, he dreamed he killed a man who had been beating a little girl.

++++++++++

Next morning Ben was still shaken by Rey’s revelation the night before. He felt honoured that she trusted him enough to share that part of her past with him. He feared there might be more she wasn’t telling him, he hoped there wasn’t.

Something told him there was more to the story.

He would wait as long as necessary until she was ready to share it with him.

He was sitting at the Ravenclaw common room doing his homework when someone sat in front of him. He was about to snap at whoever dared interrupt him while he pretended to think about Herbology when he saw Jyn Erso looking grim.

“Solo” she said in a low voice.

“Jyn… hi” he said nervously. Something about her was off. She seemed disturbed. Not very much like herself.

“How stupid do you think I am?” she asked.

He was surprised by her question. Of everything he could’ve imagined she was going to say to him, that was the last thing he would’ve thought of.

“Not at all… why?”

She took a deep breath, as if trying to steady her voice. He saw her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

“I know Cassian has been hanging out with you and Poe a lot lately. I _know_ he is hiding something from me. I want to know what it is”

Ben swallowed hard. He didn’t think about the consequences of taking so much of Cassian’s time. He felt like she was staring deep into his soul with her green eyes, alight like fire with the anger that clearly was burning inside her.

“Is he hiding something from me Ben?” she asked with a stern voice.

He could hear the pain. He didn’t want her to suffer. Hadn’t he trusted Cassian enough to tell him about what was happening?

This was Jyn Erso.

There was no one else in the school he admired more than her. He could lie to her but that would mean she would keep wondering about this. Apparently, Cassian was truly a man of his word because he was threatening what he had with her to protect their secret. He couldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t.

“He is…”

Jyn’s eyes filled with tears.

“But only because we asked him to keep a secret for us and to help us with something” he said hurriedly. A lone tear travelled down her cheek and she wiped it immediately with the back of her hand

“You mean… it’s your fault? What is going on Ben, please explain” she sounded confused, and a little bit angry. He did not want to piss off Jyn Erso.

Ben looked around and saw that the place was too crowded

“I can’t explain here Jyn. But please believe me. Cassian is a good man. We just… we didn’t think…”

“I swear to god Solo if you don’t tell me right now…”

“Jyn, it’s quite serious, that’s why it had to be a secret” he said in a whisper. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t think to include you before. I should have. I promise, if you trust me, I’ll explain everything”

Jyn frowned in confusion. He hoped she believed him. If she caused a scene it could jeopardize everything. But Jyn Erso was not the sort of person to cause scenes. He knew that. She was, however, an extremely talented witch that could possibly hex him in some of the most horrific ways. And he wouldn’t stop her.

“Ok…” she sounded sceptical, but she had agreed and that was what mattered.

“Meet me tomorrow at 6 am at the 7th floor by the painting of the dancing trolls”

“Tomorrow? Ben…” Jyn was properly angry now. Ben was bracing himself for a hex any moment now.

“Cassian will be there too. We’ll explain everything” she calmed down and he felt himself relax. “I promise”

++++++++++

It was too early to be wandering the halls of the castle. She and Finn didn’t encounter anyone all the way to the Room, they were there 10 minutes before six. Finn was grumpy, he didn’t want the meeting to be so early. He was most definitely not a morning person.

“If I had known you guys would insist on meeting this early I wouldn’t have joined” he laid on the sofa and almost as soon as his head hit the cushion he was snoring.

She was reading a book she had borrowed from the library. It was now February and she still had no idea what she was going to do at the second task. She cursed herself for making Ben promise not to speak about the tournament.

He didn’t seem nervous.

He probably already knew how to hold his breath for an hour.

She was reading a particularly interesting entry on a healing spell when the door opened. Ben entered the room with some girl.

She didn’t recognize the girl.

To be honest she barely even looked at her. What did happen was that she immediately felt a pang of jealousy.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, and she did neither because as soon as Ben spotted her, he approached and kissed her.

_You are being an idiot. He loves you._

_Just like you love him._

“Good morning” he smiled at her and all her insecurities vanished. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it. Then he turned to the girl “Jyn, this is Rey, Rey this is Jyn” he looked at the sofa where Finn was still snoring and shook his head in disapproval.

“The sleeping figure is Finn” Rey told her.

“Nice to meet you” Jyn didn’t smile at her. She looked wearily at everything around her. “Where are we Ben?” she looked at Ben demanding answers.

“I told you. This is the Room of Requirement; it becomes whatever you need. This is what we need. Cassian will be here soon” he looked very tired.

Jyn saw the potion brewing at the corner and walked towards it. Rey and Ben shared a concerned look and followed her. As soon as she identified the potion she spun around and they could see terror in her eyes.

“YOU’RE BREWING POLYJUICE POTION?! ARE YOU INSANE?!” she screamed angrily, this succeeded in waking Finn up. “WHAT THE FU…”

“Jyn?” Cassian said a bit too loudly. He and Poe had just walked in. Cassian seemed shocked to see her there. Surely Ben had told him he was bringing her. Instead of being angry Rey decided she was amused at the turn of events.

“Ben?” Cassian and Poe were looking at Ben questioningly. Ben was cornered.

“Cassian, did you know they are brewing Polyjuice potion?” Jyn asked her boyfriend.

“Well… I…” Cassian looked nervous; Rey had never seen him so nervous. He seemed like such a confident bloke she never thought he was capable of such an emotion.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Jyn was fuming.

“Jyn” Ben said sternly. “let us explain, please don’t make me regret trusting you”

This seemed to get to her, she calmed down a little. Then she sat at the table and looked at everyone. Cassian looked at Ben and then at Jyn. Everyone sat at the table, Poe was now next to Finn, Cassian was sitting opposite Jyn and Ben was next to Rey.

“Cassian… could you… explain to Jyn please? I think it would be best…”

“ _Thanks_ Ben” interrupted Cassian. He was no longer nervous, he seemed angry “I can’t believe you don’t trust me Jyn. You know me. You know I wouldn’t risk our future if it wasn’t for a good reason”

Rey could swear she saw Jyn’s anger simmering down in her eyes. She now looked like she felt slightly guilty.

Cassian started telling Jyn the story from his point of view, he told her how he saw Poe following Hux, how Ben had explained everything. And then all the findings they had made together and the reason they had decided to brew the potion.

Jyn sat silently for a long time. Everyone was trying to avoid looking directly at them.

“You mean he’s back?” she asked Ben finally. Everyone relaxed. She believed them.

“That’s our theory, yes” answered Ben.

“And you want to infiltrate Slytherin’s common room to spy on Trudgen, Phasma and Ventress?”

“Correct” said Poe

Jyn nodded, she seemed to be thinking something through. Like she was analysing the plan.

“Who are you planning to impersonate?” she finally asked.

“Well… we don’t know yet. That’s why we are meeting today. The potion will be ready in a few days and we need to have the last ingredient by then. And a plan” explained Cassian.

Indeed, they had no idea who they were going to impersonate. They needed a hair, or something of whoever they would become. They also hadn’t decided who would get into the room, and there was no way to know how long the potion would work for.

“Well… I know someone who could help with that” Jyn commented

“No offense but we don’t want to go around telling everyone about our meetings just yet” said Finn

“We won’t” Jyn smiled at Cassian and he smiled back.

They sure were a cute couple.

They fine-tuned the details of their plan and started heading out. They left the room one by one, 10 minutes apart to avoid been seen.

Ben was talking to Cassian about something when Jyn approached her.

“Rey can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Rey had no idea what she could possibly have to ask her. After all, they had never met before, and Cassian had already told her everything about their little meetings.

“How on earth did you pull-off that sleeping spell on a dragon?” Jyn seemed genuinely curious and very impressed. Rey felt pride rising inside her. She had considered Ben’s performance as something extraordinary, but she had never thought how her own performance looked to everyone else. She decided to be honest with Jyn.

“I have no idea. It just popped into my head; I wasn’t sure it would work”

“Wicked! I mean honestly, don’t tell the guys I said this but, out of all three of you I liked your performance best. I hope that does not qualify as treason to Hogwarts”

Rey wasn´t sure why but she felt she could trust Jyn. She was also very happy she wasn’t the only girl in the group anymore.

+++++++++++

They were standing in front of the entrance of the Quidditch pitch at 6 a.m. It was freezing and Ben didn’t feel in the mood to wait any longer.

“Where is she?” Ben asked annoyed

“She will be here Solo, trust me” answered Jyn flatly. She was also shivering Ben could tell. It was her fault. They could’ve arranged to meet inside the castle but Jyn had insisted to do it outside.

At dawn.

Outside.

She was insane.

“I trust you. Her… not so much”

“Shocking” said Jyn sarcastically “Look, there she comes”

He saw the small figure in the distance. He recognized her. He had seen her around sometimes. He honestly thought she was at least two years behind them. She was so incredibly tiny. When she was close enough to see her face, he noticed with horror the swelling and redness around her left eye.

“Piper… what happened to your eye?” asked Jyn with immediate concern.

“Oh nothing much, a little of this, a little of that” Piper shrugged and continued “You wanted the hairs, didn’t you?”

“I did but…” Jyn was shocked, she didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t worry about it, look, to be honest I have wanted to kick her arse for a while now. You just gave me an excuse to do it. Anyway, here they are” Piper Selwyn produced from her pocket three envelopes, each with a name written in the front. “I didn’t exactly get the ones you wanted though. My bad” she gave her an apologetic smile and handed Jyn the envelopes. “The ones I got are better, no one messes with those guys. They usually leave to go to Hogsmeade after breakfast. Or at least that’s what they say. I have never seen them over there”

Ben’s mouth was agape, this tiny little girl had apparently fought for a couple of hairs and she didn’t even know what they were for. She completely trusted Jyn on her word that they needed them for a good reason.

“Thank you” said Jyn still shocked by Piper’s appearance.

“Honestly Jyn, it was my pleasure” she said with a mischievous smile “Oh and don’t worry. Jerkdgen and his ladies of darkness have stayed every weekend since the ball, in case you plan to spy on them or something”

Ben felt his stomach jump to his throat. Had Jyn told her about the plan?

“That’s not…”

“Please” Piper waved her hand to silence him “Those idiots are not as discreet as they think. At first I thought they were trying to sabotage you by helping the champion from Durmstrang. Now I’m not so sure. Whatever it is can’t be good, I’m glad someone is doing something about them”

“Why don’t you?” Ben couldn’t stop himself from asking

Piper went suddenly very serious. “They have access to the place where I sleep Solo, I like being alive. They may be idiots sometimes, but they are dangerous idiots” she sighed and turned to leave.

“Wait… don’t you want us to fix your eye?” Jyn asked shyly.

“Not really, but thanks. I’m supposed to go to Madame Kalonia, just took a little detour first to give you your stuff” she said with a wave.

“You just got them?” asked Ben even more impressed now than before.

“That’s correct, they are fresh”

“Thank you” said Ben finally

“No problem mate, I’m always up for a little rule bending when it’s necessary” Piper’s eye was now beginning to look purple and her lid was starting to shut because of the swelling. “Use them wisely” she winked at them “Good luck” with that she went back to the castle the same way she had arrived.

Ben and Jyn stood there for a few moments more before they started their own walk back. It was obvious that Jyn didn’t expect Piper to go to such lengths to get what she had asked for. Ben was extremely grateful for it and had changed his mind about the girl.

Piper Selwyn was someone to be trusted.

++++++++++

It was still the early hours of the morning when they finally entered the room of requirement, they were met with their very nervous friends waiting for their arrival. Everyone was feeling various degrees of anxiety, the weight of what they were about to do was sinking on them at last.

They all knew that if they were caught, they would be expelled.

Because Finn and Rey didn’t go to Hogwarts they decided that they should be excluded, as they might give away their identity if they made a mistake about Hogwarts life. They agreed graciously.

That left Jyn, Cassian, Poe, and Ben, as possible candidates for their undercover operation.

“Well? The potion is ready. We must decide who is going” said Jyn, failing to conceal how tense she was.

“I’m going” said Ben hurriedly, in a voice that didn’t allow for discussion.

“I’m going too” said Poe rubbing his hands.

“Looks like you are staying honey” said Jyn to Cassian mockingly

“No way, I was in before you were” Cassian argued with a frown.

“Well if you insist on transforming into Lucretia Maul…” she said with a huge grin.

Cassian narrowed his eyes and stared at her. After a few seconds he smiled.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” he asked her knowingly. “You asked her to bring one girl”

“Of course I did. Piper is my friend. I got the hairs, therefore I deserve to go” she said matter-of-factly.

Cassian sighed and sat down. “Well I sure hope you are not expelled; I would miss you terribly”

Jyn, Poe and Ben took a small glass each and held it close to the cauldron while Finn served them the potion.

“What are we doing with what is left?” asked Finn

“We should save it, might be useful” answered Rey

They added the hairs Piper had procured for them to their respective dose and waited. Meanwhile Finn bottled the rest of the potion and hid it in a cabinet.

Poe’s started gurgling and started looking more and more like some kind of mud, the stench was disgusting. He looked like he was going to be sick just by looking at it.

Ben’s resembled the colour of bile, and he could smell a hint of sulphur from it. He gagged. He wasn’t sure he would be able to drink the thing once, much less twice if it became necessary.

Jyn’s potion didn’t look as horrid, it was the colour of beetroot, and the smell wasn’t as unpleasant. Still, she didn’t feel particularly happy about having to drink it.

“Well… bottoms up” said Pow and downed his, immediately after, he covered his mouth with his hands and heaved. He dropped his glass and ran towards the restroom. Ben went paler than usual and dropped to his knees, he lurched and then covered his face with his hands. Jyn went dizzy and started breathing deeply. It was a terrible experience.

Soon after, they started changing. Ben started shrinking, he wasn’t as pale as before, his hair was a kind of light brown with some red. His eyes were no longer as dark brown. When he spoke his voice too had changed.

He now was Marius Maul, older brother of Lucretia. They both belonged to the Maul family, who famously supported Palpatine when he was in power.

Suddenly, a feminine voice started cursing in the restroom. From it emerged a tall, skinny girl with reddish brown hair and golden eyes.

It was Lucretia Maul.

“What the fuck Jyn!! Is this Piper’s idea of a joke?” said Poe enraged. He was supposed to be Cardo Wilde but something must’ve gone wrong as he clearly wasn’t.

“Yes” she could barely say as she was laughing so hard. Jyn was now a short blonde green-eyed girl, with a grating voice. She was Rain Zanan, Lucretia’s best friend.

“Hey sis” Ben said to Poe, unable to contain his laughter.

“Calm down children” said Cassian with a huge grin. It was obvious he also found it funny, but someone needed to keep focused. “Remember the mission. We don’t know how long we have” He checked his pocket watch and added “Breakfast is almost over”

“Remember to keep your galleons with you, Finn and I will tell you when the real ones leave for Hogsmeade and let you know” Rey told them sternly, now she looked straight at Ben “Do not leave this place before we tell you to”

“She knows you” said Poe in a whisper

“We won’t leave until you tell us is safe” said Ben with a smile.

“Ok, then. Good luck”

Rey and Finn left the room, followed by Cassian ten minutes later. Waiting there was almost painful. They were breaking god knows how many rules and all for some information they were not sure they would get.

Every minute they stood there waiting felt like an eternity. They were so nervous neither of them spoke and that only made it worse.

Suddenly their galleons changed. The words ‘Coast clear’ appeared.

_It’s showtime_

++++++++++

He walked several paces behind Poe and Jyn, paying close attention to everything as they passed. The last thing they needed was to be caught off guard.

They reached the Entrance Hall and saw Piper leaning next to a door, she looked at them and with her head she signalled them to follow. They went through the door, down a set of stone steps heading towards the dungeons.

Ben couldn’t imagine having to come here every night. He liked looking out the window and waking with the sunlight. This place was gloomy. They saw Piper stand in front of a bare stretch of wall.

“Pure-blood” she said with a look of disgust on her face, and a corridor appeared where before was just wall.

They did the same thing she did and entered Slytherin’s common room. The place was a long and low underground room made of stone. The lamps hanging on the walls glowed in shades of green and gave the room an eerie look.

Sitting in the back-leather sofa was Trudgen, Asajj was sitting beside him and in front was Phasma. They didn’t even look up when they entered and started chatting about quidditch rather loudly. Clearly an attempt to not call attention to their conversation. They followed Piper through a door. And once inside they saw with relief that it was empty.

“Sorry, I forgot to tell you the password. That’s why I waited for you” Piper explained. “Good luck” and she left the room in a hurry. It was unsettling for Ben to know that even their own classmates were afraid of what those three were capable of.

“Ahm… Rain” said Ben in a whisper “Get the cloak”

Jyn rolled her eyes and pulled out the invisibility cloak from her bag, then she handed it to Ben “You’re welcome, Marius” she said with disdain

“I’m sure they always say please and thank you, my bad” answered Ben

“Shut up you two” said Poe getting a little bit jittery “Give me the cloak, you’ll have to go searching inside the dormitories”

Ben and Jyn went inside the dormitories and searched the things of their targets. Ben found nothing of interest inside Trudgens trunk. The only thing he learned was that the guy didn’t seem to like order in any area of his life.

Jyn was equally as lucky with her findings. Neither Asajj nor Gwen kept anything incriminatory among their things. She wiped all traces of her ever being there snooping and returned to the room they were at before.

Meanwhile Poe was sitting quietly by the sofa where Phasma was sitting. Completely hidden by the cloak, all he had to do was remain silent.

“Lower your voice” said Phasma. “Someone might hear you”

“Who? No one is here” answered Asajj

“Selwyn was here”

“She left” answered Trudgen

“And the Mauls are in here as well” said Phasma.

So, she did notice them when they entered. She was a very observant person. He might want to keep that in mind if he ever decided to spy on them again.

“Please, like they are going to say anything about it” said Trudgen with annoyance

“You know who their family is loyal to” said Phasma almost in a whisper.

“Fine, fine, now tell us. Did you get it?” asked Asajj impatiently.

“We did” Answered Trudgen “He has all three of them now”

“That means we are getting close” said Phasma

“Supposedly” answered Trudgen

“What do you mean by that?”

“I overheard Hux talking to someone during our trip. It seems they need something else, or they can’t do a major part of their plan”

Poe was finding it increasingly harder to listen to them, their voices were now barely a whisper. He tried to get closer, but the end table was in his way.

“What plan?” asked Asajj

“They didn’t tell me” Trudgen said, Phasma scoffed, but he continued “But I think they plan to bring back you-know-who”

“That’s impossible. He was hit with the killing curse. No one can survive that” said Phasma. Disbelief evident in her voice.

Poe didn’t know what to think. He agreed with Phasma, but he knew that if someone could pull something that dark off it would be he-who-must-not-be-named. He was so focused on his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice Rain when she entered the room.

The real Rain.

Jyn was still inside.

Poe panicked and without really thinking about it decided to knock over the lamp that was on top of the end table. Rain stopped and Poe could now see that she was crying. He felt slightly guilty but didn’t waste any time. He hurried over to the other room. He hoped Ben and Jyn had listened and had managed to hide.

Ben and Jyn were waiting in the empty room when they heard a loud crash on the common room. Jyn panicked and was almost at the door when Ben pulled her back, they hid behind a thick curtain and saw with terror how Rain hurried past them and ran towards the girl’s dormitories. 

Lucky for them she didn’t look back.

“Thanks” said Jyn in a low voice.

Ben was too shocked to speak. A moment later they heard Trudgen and Phasma arguing about what had happened and then the door opened again. Nothing came in and the door closed just as it had opened.

Poe was inside then.

“Maul?” whispered Poe.

Ben and Jyn got out of their hiding place and Poe removed the cloak. They were listening to the argument next door in case they decided to head their way and needed to hide.

“How are we getting out now?” Poe mouthed

Ben mulled over their problem for a moment and then said “You and Jyn hide under the cloak, I’ll walk out”

The three of them looked at each other. It was a risky plan but they had no other choice.

“Be careful So… Marius” said Jyn in a low voice. She and Poe disappeared under the cloak and they headed out.

Just as he was about to reach the door he heard Trudgen calling for him. He froze.

“Marius, would you mind coming here for a second? I need to ask you something”

Ben considered his options. He could talk to Trudgen and try to get more information. But if he asked the real Marius something else related to this conversation, they would know that someone had sneaked in and listened to them. But what else could he do?

Then he remembered Piper’s words

‘No one messes with those guys’

He hoped she was not exaggerating.

“I’m busy Trudgen” Ben answered without looking at him and left the common room.

The las thing he heard was an annoyed ‘Whatever jerk’ from Trudgen and he was out. He hurried up the stairs and didn’t stop until he was at the Room of Requirement.

++++++++++

When he entered the room Lucretia Maul was lying on the floor, arm over her eyes and breathing heavily. On a chair nearby was Rain Zanan, her eyes unfocused and looking sickly pale. Cassian was kneeling in front of her, offering a glass of water. Finn and Rey were sitting at the roundtable, talking

They all looked at him as he stepped into the room.

“It’s me” he said raising his hands.

“Prove it” said Rey defiantly

“Oh come on sweetheart this is ridiculous I…” he didn’t finish what he was about to say as Rey flung her arms around his neck.

“I won’t kiss you because you look weird” she whispered in his ear. He chuckled. Truth be told he was grateful. He hated to admit it, but he probably would’ve been slightly jealous. Even if it was him.

Poe uncovered his eyes and lifted his head to look at him.

“How long will we be like this Solo?” he asked annoyed.

“I don’t…” but Ben couldn’t finish. Jyn interrupted him.

“That doesn’t matter, unless you actually managed to listen to something important this whole thing was for nothing. I didn’t find anything hidden in their things. Did you?” she asked Ben.

“I didn’t” he felt slightly guilty. Jyn knew she had been very close to being expelled today. Cassian was close but it was clear he was keeping his distance. She still didn’t look like herself.

“I did” said Poe. “I listened to something”

They all looked at him. He imagined everyone felt that sensation of expectancy. Like he was about to discover something incredibly important.

Poe rose to his feet and walked to the table. They all sat around. He rested his face on his hands and sighed. He was probably still reeling from their near getting-caught experience.

“Alright” Poe lifted his gaze and looked at all of them. “It would seem they have the objects they need but there is something else they need for some plan that Trudgen is not privy of” Poe still looked disturbed. Ben was getting uncomfortable. What had he heard? “There’s more… Trudgen seems to think this other thing they need… he thinks it’s to…”

“Out with it Dameron” barked Cassian

“He thinks it’s to bring back you-know-who”

And there it was. Confirmation of their biggest fears.

Ben didn’t know Snoke had been a disciple of Lord Palpatine, what other reason could he have to bring him back? How could he bring him back? Palpatine had been hit by the killing curse, there was no coming back from that. Except if they planned to bring him back there must be a way. They must’ve found a way.

And what were the objects he had been collecting? What role did they had in all of this?

Somehow, after all the trouble they went through, they managed to end with more questions than answers.

Except now they knew.

Palpatine could return.


	16. The second task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some underwater action! (Not that kind of action yet) 
> 
> Second task finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one as much as I do.  
> -Is

She had spent most of her spare time on Resistance business… or being with Ben.

She would not complain about that though.

He had been so good to her when she told him about her past. She still had more to share, and she would tell him eventually. She knew she could trust him.

Now she had to focus on the tournament.

She was extremely worried; the task was in two days and she still didn’t know what to do.

She was inside the Room of Requirement with Finn. It was fast becoming her favourite place in the castle. After the great hall obviously. They had read all the books they had borrowed from the library. She was losing hope when Finn dropped another book in front of her.

“What’s this?” asked Rey

“How should I know? You brought it”

“I didn’t” said Rey while opening the book. “Someone must’ve left it”

It was a book on advanced herbology. Rey hated Herbology, she loved flowers. That she did. But studying plants was not her forte. She liked to admire them. Either way she had nothing to lose. She checked the book.

“Peanut if we haven’t found the answer by now, we are not going to find it”

“Right, so I should just accept the fact that I will drown” answered Rey without looking up.

Finn rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. He was exhausted.

“Why don’t you ask your boyfriend? He seems very relaxed. Poe told me he already knows what he’s going to do”

Rey had never called Ben her boyfriend out loud. She found she rather liked it.

“We agreed not to talk about the Tournament. As we are competing against each other”

“Ugh” Finn fell silent for a while. Twirling his wand between his fingers. A new habit she had noticed, one that she knew Poe also had.

“You could help checking some of those books again, in case we missed something”

Finn rolled his eyes and snatched the book that was closest to him.

“I am a wonderful friend”

They kept reading for another hour until Rey saw something that almost made her burst with joy.

“HOLY SHIT” Rey yelled excitedly.

Finn jumped from his chair. He was half asleep when Rey screamed.

“Holy shit Finn, I think I found it!”

“What?” Finn leaned in to see the page Rey was reading.

“Listen” Rey read out loud “ ‘Gillyweed is a magical plant that, when eaten, it gives the consumer gills, allowing them to _breathe_ _underwater_ , and webbing between the fingers and toes, allowing them to swim with ease’ Finn I’m saved!”

She hugged her friend and began writing everything she thought important.

“Peanut…?”

“What?” she asked with a smile

“How do you plan to _get_ the Gillyweed?” asked Finn carefully.

Rey’s smile vanished; her heart sunk. How on earth was she going to find Gillyweed this close to the competition? Surely it wasn’t something one could just find on the shore of the lake. It was a Mediterranean plant. She wasn’t saved, she was screwed.

Unless…

“I need to talk to Dobby”

She ran out of the room towards the kitchens. The little house elf was her only chance. House elves where the only ones that could apparate in and out of Hogwarts. She had to try. Otherwise she was done for.

++++++++++

The morning of the day the second task was supposed to take place Ben couldn’t find Poe anywhere. After dinner yesterday Luke had called him to his office. He had not seen him since.

He wasn’t at the great hall for breakfast and now Ben was starting to worry.

They had agreed to go over the details of his plan for the task. He knew he could do it alone but something about talking it over with his friend gave him peace of mind.

_Where the hell is he?_

He hated to admit it but he felt more confident knowing Poe was watching from the stands. He knew there was nothing he could possibly do if something went wrong. But he had been his friend since they were children and there was no one he trusted more.

Except perhaps Rey. But that was so new he was still getting used to it.

He was walking towards Beauxbatons carriage. He and Rey wanted to take a moment to wish each other luck before the task.

Added to the promise to not discuss matters of the tournament when they were together, they had also decided to keep their interactions to a minimum during tournament events. They would behave as opposing competitors during the tasks.

After they would go back to being them.

The area behind the magical transport/lodgings seemed like the right place to meet. It was far away from the crowds, partly hidden from view, so they could have a moment alone. Afterwards they would walk to the boathouse.

When he arrived at the place she was already there. She was sitting on a rock, her feet moving nervously, she was rubbing her hands on her lap, something was wrong.

“Rey?”

“Hey! Good morning” She looked at him and he saw now clear as day she was really anxious. Was she afraid of the task? She didn’t seem as nervous before confronting her dragon, and in his mind that had been _way_ more dangerous.

“Are you ok?” _Stupid question._

“Well… ahm… yeah” she answered with hesitation.

He obviously didn’t believe her, and she must have noticed he didn’t.

“Fine, I’m not ok” she stood up and started pacing in front of the rock. “I can’t find Finn anywhere, I have not seen him since yesterday, and Dobby hasn’t…”

“Dobby?” he interrupted. What did Dobby had to do with anything?

She looked sheepish and blushed slightly. What could she have possibly need from the little elf? 

She pressed her lips together trying to stop herself from answering. She failed.

“IaskedDobbyforsomethingIneededforthetask” she blurted out, then bit her bottom lip so hard he thought she was going to make herself bleed.

“What did you need?” could it be possible that she had no plan B for the task if Dobby didn’t show up? He was so glad they had met before; he could share his plan, he didn’t mind. All he wanted was for her to be safe.

“Well…” she obviously felt embarrassed of whatever she had asked from the elf.

As if they had summoned him, Dobby appeared with a loud crack, right in front of Rey. Her face showed immediate relief when she saw the little elf, and she dropped to her knees to hug him. This startled Dobby and when she finally released him, he cleared his throat and addressed her in a way that he would consider proper.

“Hello miss” greeted Dobby with a pronounced bow that almost made his pointy nose touch the floor. Then he looked at Ben. “Oh miss is with Mister Ben Solo, hello Ben Solo sir.” Then he addressed Rey again “Dobby has found what miss Rey needed”

“Oh, thank you Dobby, thank you so much! you have saved me” said Rey with a brittle voice. He had wildly underestimated how concerned she was of Dobby’s absence.

“Dobby is pleased to help. Dobby helps any friend of Poe Dameron miss” he handed Rey a little bag that contained what looked like some slimy plant. She sighed in relief.

“Is Ben Solo going to get Poe Dameron back?” asked Dobby innocently. At this both him and Rey frowned in confusion. What could he mean get Poe back?

“What are you talking about Dobby?”

“Oh, Dobby knows sir, you have to find mister Poe Dameron and bring him back from the merpeople” said the little elf explaining himself to Ben.

“What?!” snapped Ben. Dobby was startled and took a step back. “They have Poe?!” Ben felt his stomach twist. They had Poe.

“The thing Ben Solo will miss the most sir” said Dobby with some concern in his voice. Poe had always been very kind to the little elf. It was natural that he was worried too.

Then Ben remembered the song from the egg.

“But past an hour…” he started.

“The prospect’s black” Rey continued.

“Too late, it’s gone…” he said in a low voice.

“It won’t come back” Rey’s voice broke a little at the end “Ben, if they took Poe from you, Finn has to be there too”

“Yes, mister Finn is with mister Poe Dameron sir” said Dobby in a high-pitched voice.

“Thank you, Dobby” said Rey, hugging him again. This time Dobby’s eyes filled with tears.

“Dobby is supposed to be at the kitchens miss” he said taking a step back when Rey released him “He will be missed” he looked at Rey lovingly “Good luck miss Rey, Good luck mister Ben Solo sir, goodbye” and with that the elf disappeared just as he had arrived.

They stood silently thinking about the task they had now. Their friends were stuck at the bottom of the lake waiting to be rescued.

“Surely they won’t keep them if we fail…right?” asked Rey trying to calm herself

“I’ sure they won’t… but we can’t take the risk” he said gloomily. She looked at him with those amazingly beautiful hazel eyes of hers and threw herself at him hugging him tight.

“Please don’t die Ben, bring Poe back” and she buried her face on his chest and said in a muffled voice “And for the love of god we can’t let Hux win”

It was amazing how even though she was so nervous she could still make him laugh. He held her tight with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Then he kissed her hair.

“Same to you sweetheart, please come back to me. Save Finn”

++++++++++

Once he was into the boathouse, he hopped into the boat that would take them to the platform that was now located in the middle of the lake. He, much like the other champions, was wearing thick black robes to protect himself from the cold before the task. Once inside the lake all he would be wearing would be his swimsuit and a shirt the colours of Ravenclaw and with the school crest.

He wanted to be with Rey, but the decision they had reached was a sensible one. She was with Maz and the rest of the Beauxbatons delegation. He on the other hand was alone with some Ravenclaw students. Kenobi was already on the platform, probably with Lando and that other lady from the ministry.

When he stepped in front of the judge’s table, he saw someone he did not recognize sitting beside the scary looking woman from the ministry.

Lando was not there.

That was odd. Ben didn’t have time to think about it as he was ushered towards the edge of the platform by none other than Amilyn Holdo.

“Are you ready Ben?” asked Amilyn kindly, she was most certainly keeping an eye on him on behalf of his mom. He could feel Leia’s influence there. He was grateful and touched his mom cared enough to disturb her friend.

“I think so” he answered nervously. He did not want to fail Poe. It was hard enough to think he had to survive an hour underwater, inside a lake that housed a giant squid. It was a different one knowing he had to save his best friend on top of that.

“Well good luck, I’m sure you’ll do great” she patted his back and left him standing between Rey and Hux. He removed his black robe and couldn’t stop himself from looking at Rey as she did the same.

Rey looked amazing. She was wearing a pale metallic blue, long sleeved swimsuit that covered her up to her neck. She was chewing something; probably whatever plant Dobby gave her.

He looked at the lake, and then at the stands. All the students were staring at them. They all knew it was insane to swim at the lake in February, even more so to try to reach the depths of it. He could feel the excitement emanating from the crowd. It contrasted sharply with his own anxiety.

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice boomed over the dark water toward the stands. Effectively silencing the spectators.

“The champions are ready for the second task. They must recover that which has been taken from them and they have one hour to do so. When you her the whistle you may enter the lake. On three, one… two… three!”

Ben jumped forward and dived into the lake, the water was so cold it felt like his skin was burning as though he had dived into lava and not icy water. Even with the unlimited oxygen supply that his bubble-head charm provided him, he struggled to breathe.

He was freezing.

His breath was hitched and he found it difficult to think for a few seconds. He had to start moving to survive the freezing conditions. He should’ve done some research on how to keep warm and not only how to breathe.

_Great thinking Ben. You idiot._

He turned around to the place where Rey should’ve dived and saw her struggling, fear flooded his system.

_She’s drowning. Do something!_

She went very still, her hands were around her throat, he swam towards her, but before he could reach her she turned around and smiled at him. He relaxed.

Then she swam away so fast he would’ve been unable to keep up. She was out of sight in seconds. It made him smile, she was very competitive indeed.

_Game on sweetheart._

He hadn’t seen what Hux had done. He didn’t really care. All he knew was that the man was nowhere to be seen. He was wasting time.

He swam downwards going deeper into the lake. Under normal circumstances, if there could be any normal circumstances that required him to be swimming deeper and deeper into the lake. He would have found this incredibly interesting.

Now however he was nervous about having to not only survive the dangers of the lake, but he also had to retrieve his best friend. On top of that the fact that his girlfriend was subjected to the same dangers as him didn’t help.

_Is she your girlfriend? You haven’t asked…_

_Of course she is… isn’t she?_

_Fucking focus! This is not the time to think about this._

The place was so dark he could only see about ten feet around him. He retrieved his wand from its leather holster attached to his leg.

_Lumos._

The tip of his wand provided some extra light. It made no significant difference, so he turned it off.

_Nox._

_Shit._

He placed the wand back where it was safe and kept swimming down. The silence was unnerving, he could now see the bottom of the lake, it was muddy and there were shimmering rocks everywhere.

It looked like something from another planet. It was beautiful in a way.

Then he saw what looked like a forest. Large weeds were undulating in front of him, so thick he was starting to think it might not be such a good idea to go through.

But he did anyway.

He started swimming through the weeds, looking around every now and then, weary of the creatures that he knew inhabited that part of the lake. Grindylows inhabited weed beds at the bottom of large bodies of water.

Then something pulled him downwards.

He looked at his leg and he could see the long fingers of the small beast tugging his leg, in seconds he was surrounded. At least six of the little creatures were pulling at him, scratching and biting. He fought to be released from some to reach his wand. Once he did, he pointed at the one that was currently biting him.

_Relashio._

From the tip of his wand came what looked like a jet of boiling water. The grindylows that were holding his leg released him, he sent one jet of boiling water after the other. He didn’t stop to look where he was aiming at, he kept swimming to get out of the weeds.

_Great idea crossing the stupid weed forest Ben._

Eventually he managed to reach the edge. He didn’t see any grindylows coming his way. He could barely see anything. He stayed very still, deciding which direction to follow.

Then he heard it.

A song.

“An hour long you’ll have to look,

And recover what we took…”

He swam towards the sound. He must be getting closer as the song grew louder and louder. He felt stings were the stupid little monsters had bit him.

He swam for what seemed ages. It would seem he wasn’t as close as he thought to the merpeople that were singing. His arms and legs were starting to complain from the continued activity.

Again, he cursed himself for not thinking to get something to be able to swim faster and with less effort. As soon as he decided to use the bubble-head charm he had relaxed too much. He didn’t think enough about the task again.

_Stupid git._

When he saw the stone archway, he thanked the universe. He must be close now. He wanted to get this over with. His time must be running out now. He had never thought the lake was that big. It was ridiculous.

_It goes on forever._

He went through the entrance and saw what looked like a small village, except it was obviously underwater. He was swimming through what would be the main street. Houses were lining the street. Merpeople, with their gray-ish skin and large yellow eyes, were staring at him from their doors. He looked around and continued heading into the small mer-town.

He reached what would be the centre of town and saw a gigantic statue of a merperson. Probably someone important to them. Behind it were three people tied from their ankles with some thick rope to the bottom of the statue. They looked like they were immersed in a deep sleep.

He saw Poe, at the middle, Finn was next to him. The third one surprised him a lot. Gwen Phasma was there. She must be Hux’s person.

_What the fuck…_

He swam closer to Poe and before he cut the rope he hesitated. He wanted to wait for Rey and make sure she recovered Finn. But he had promised not to let Hux win. He was nowhere to be seen but could be close.

Right now Ben had an advantage and should keep it.

_Where are you Rey?_

He looked around hoping to see signs of her, but she wasn’t around. He trusted she would make it. He did.

He had to leave. And he had to leave now. He pointed his wand to the rope that was tied to Poe’s ankle.

_Diffindo_

The rope was cut and he took Poe by his arm and started swimming to the surface. He was having a difficult time doing it. Holding Poe prevented him from using one of his hands to propel himself forward.

He cursed his friend for being so useless to him right now and felt a pang of guilt for it. Poe was like a bag of rocks dragging him down. 

He had no way of knowing how long he had been in the water but surely it must have been longer than an hour. His surroundings began to clear the higher he went. He could see the surface above him. They were so close.

As soon as their heads broke the surface of the water, he heard Poe take a deep breath. He had woken up.

“Fucking hell Dameron, couldn’t you have woken up earlier?” said Ben with a laugh. He was relieved his friend was ok.

“The… water… is… freezing… you… git…” Poe was shivering uncontrollably, Ben sent a signal towards the sky with his wand to make them know he had come out and soon after saw a boat coming closer to them. They were a good way from the platform, he was thankful he didn’t have to swim all the way over there.

He was exhausted.

++++++++++

Rey was already shivering, and she hadn’t even touched the water. She had not been made to withstand such cold temperatures. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was wearing nothing but a stupid robe on top of her swimming costume.

The boat ride to the platform had been nice. Maz had been reassuring her that everything would be fine. Her classmates were uncharacteristically pleasant.

She caught a glimpse of Ben earlier when he was boarding his boat. He looked so handsome in his black swimming trunks and his blue sleeveless shirt with bronze trimmings. He looked so strong…

_Focus Rey._

When she reached the platform, she put the gillyweed in her mouth and started chewing it, it was slimy and rubbery. Standing by the edge she couldn’t hear what everyone was saying. She had placed her wand in the long narrow pocked they had included in her long-sleeved swimming costume.

She was waiting for the whistle when suddenly she felt like an invisible pillow had been placed over her nose and mouth. She started to panic. She tried to breathe but her lungs were empty. She felt lightheaded and had trouble remaining straight.

She was dying.

_You absolute moron, you poisoned yourself with some plant!_

In the distance she heard a faint whistle and finally fell into the lake. She fell. It couldn’t have been a gracious entrance to the water.

_I’m going to die. How embarrassing._

She stayed still and touched the sides of her neck and felt slits bellow her ears.

She had gills.

Doing the first thing that came to her oxygen-deprived mind she took a large gulp of ice-cold water. It was like a breath of life was passing through her. She took a second gulp and could swear she felt precious oxygen reaching her brain again.

She looked at her hands and noticed they were webbed. Her toes were webbed too, and her feet had elongated, looking like frog’s feet.

_Wicked._

She turned around and saw Ben staring at her in panic. She smiled and swam away in challenge. She would not let anyone beat her. Propelled by her improved body parts she was moving through the water at an impressive speed.

She was so excited about how fast she could move that she completely forgot to pay attention to where she was going. She had been swimming down and slightly to the left. She was so deep she couldn’t see much. Probably about three meters around, maybe a bit more.

She stopped to see if she could hear something. The silence was a bit intimidating. You never know how much you need one of your senses until you don’t have it.

Suddenly a massive tentacle hit her on her side sending her spinning backwards. She had barely recovered when it came after her again. This time the tip of the tentacle coiled around her ankle and shook her, it flung her up and down and when it finally stopped she was upside down. IN front of her was an enormous eye looking at her.

The giant squid was staring at her.

She froze. She knew the creature lived in the lake. She knew that. Ben had said it was friendly.

_REALLY FUCKING FRIENDLY BEN!_

The squid was huge and looked incredibly scary. It was a deep blood-red colour and his fin was at least two meters wide and three or four meters long. His tentacles at the base were so thick she thought she would not be able to circle them with her arms.

It threw her upwards and she spun, then was stopped when the squid used another tentacle to pull her down from her waist. The creature released her waist and with another tentacle pulled her from her arm. The beast pulled her so hard she felt like it was going to rip her arm.

She was starting to get dizzy.

Then it threw her again and again.

_How wonderful, you will die five minutes into the task._

There was no way to know if it had been five minutes or half an hour. Every time she tried to swim away the creature pulled her back.

The fourth or fifth time she was thrown around she noticed the pattern. The blasted thing was playing catch with her. And when it caught her it shook. Almost like it was laughing.

_Are you laughing at me you bastard?_

She couldn’t help it and laughed too. No sound came out of course. Only bubbles. This made the creature laugh even more and it coiled his massive tentacle around her thighs. It started swimming away with Rey trapped. The whole situation was ridiculous. This gigantic creature was like a very, very large underwater dog.

She could feel its suckers on her skin. It was starting to hurt. She tried to free herself but couldn’t. No matter how much she moved it didn’t release her. She tried tickling it, pushing, pulling and nothing. Then it threw her more forcefully than before and she found herself tangled in some rather large and long weeds.

She looked around and saw the large squid swim away. She felt relief. It only lasted a few moments though. Something sharp bit her and then felt long skinny fingers pulling her legs. The small horned water demons were dragging her down. They were pale-green and extremely ugly.

_For fucks sake give me a break!_

She could hear something faintly, a song.

“your time’s half gone, so tarry not

Lest what you seek stay’s here to rot”

 _Finn_.

She fought against the creatures, pulling them from her arm, and pushing them away until she finally got her wand from its pocket. She pointed at a large group of them.

_Ebublio!_

The few grindylows that had attacked her were now trapped inside a bubble. This moment of freedom was her cue to swim away as fast as she could. She got out of the weed forest. The stupid creatures lived there. She decided to go around the algae instead of going through it.

She kept swimming in the same direction as she started hearing the song getting closer and closer. She saw an archway made of rocks and went through it. She didn’t spare time looking around what looked like the settling of the merpeople from this lake. She probably had little time left. She reached the town square and saw a beautiful sculpture of a Selkie, proud and magnificent, it adorned the centre of the plaza. At the bottom of it she saw two people tied from their ankle. Neither of them was Poe.

_Ben was here already._

She felt proud of him. Then without wasting any more time she pointed at the rope tied to Finn’s ankle. _Diffindo._

It was cut. She grabbed him from the neck of his robes and kicked off from the bottom. He was like a sack of potatoes, it was hard work to swim upwards with him, even with the extra help of her webbed feet and hands.

Every second that passed she was finding it more difficult to breathe. She was slowing down and when she looked down she saw with horror that her hands and feet were no longer webbed. She was so close to the surface, she could see the light, but she was starting to feel dizzy.

She would not be able to drag Finn all the way to the surface.

She pushed Finn upwards with her remaining strength and she started sinking. This was how she died. She would drown at the bottom of a lake far away from home.

Everything was shutting down, going darker and darker. She couldn’t get her wand, her movements were clumsy. She could barely think.

It was over.

She saw a shark man swim past her with a blonde girl on tow.

Hux.

She could barely move now; she lifted her hand towards the surface.

_Ascendio._

The necklace she hadn’t taken off since she and Ben had kissed for the first time started glowing inside her swimming costume.

And then she was travelling upwards very fast.

She passed Hux and his person and emerged mere seconds before him. She took a deep breath of fresh air and felt someone pulling her up almost immediately.

It was Finn.

He had been pulled out of the water by some people in a boat and now he was helping her up. They wrapped her in a thick blanket. She was so thankful she didn’t have to swim to the platform. She didn’t think she would be able to move for at least a week.

Another boat was helping Hux and Phasma out of the water. She could not believe Phasma was the thing Hux would miss most. It was just unbelievable. She had no idea they were even close.

Hux was as red as a tomato when he helped pull Phasma out of the water. Clearly no one had warned him about it. He had been put in evidence and wasn’t handling it properly.

Finn was rubbing Rey’s arms helping her warm-up. The boat ride was not long. 

The crowd in the stands was making a lot of noise, chanting different cheers. As they approached the platform, she saw Ben really pale staring at their boat. When their eyes finally met, and she smiled at him, some colour returned to his face.

He was worried about her.

That made her feel warm inside.

Poe was beside him, already wrapped in several blankets, no longer shivering like she and Finn were.

As she stepped onto the platform, she just gave Ben a nod. Maz and madame Kalonia started covering them with even more blankets and gave them Pepper up potion.

They warmed up a bit, but she was still a bit uncomfortable and was beginning to feel the sting from the bites and her muscles complain about being tossed around by a gigantic monster.

“Peanut, what the hell happened to you?” asked Finn with panic while staring at her legs.

She looked down and realised what he meant. Her legs were covered in purple circles of different sizes. Some darker than others. And a few of the bites from the grindylows were still bleeding. She did not want to imagine how the rest of her looked.

“I found the squid” she said flatly.

“What?” asked Finn horrified

“I’ll tell you later” said Rey defeated. She was so tired she didn’t want to have to explain how the giant squid decided to play with her.

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice could probably be heard from at least one kilometre around.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision” everyone went silent at once. It was time to listen to the points they had been awarded for this task. She had forty-five from the first task. She had been first place then, as she had taken the least time to complete the test and had not damaged any of the real eggs while retrieving the golden one.

“Benjamin Organa-Solo demonstrated an excellent use of the Bubble-head charm, and was the first to return with his hostage, though he did so one minute outside the time limit of an hour”

She saw Poe punching Ben’s arm playfully and looking at his friend with immense pride.

“Therefore, we award him forty-seven points” enormous cheers from the Hogwarts students erupted from the stands. Ben was beaming and she was so happy for him. He now had eighty-nine points.

One thing was clear, if he had been outside the time limit, she was utterly screwed.

_At least you beat Hux._

_Stupid Squid_.

“Regine Cadieux used gillyweed to great effect. She returned well outside the limit of an hour” Finn hugged her and then patted her back. “For that we award her forty-four points”

Maz gave an uncharacteristic yelp of happiness and quickly recovered her composure. Nonetheless she hugged Rey and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek, she whispered how proud of her she was. Rey feared she might start crying and fought back her tears.

She could not believe it; she was tied with Ben in first place.

“Armitage Hux came in last, though only by a few seconds. He used an incomplete form of transfiguration that was nevertheless quite effective”

Snoke looked furious. Hux was very still and composed given the circumstances. He was not smiling or giving any indication of relief that the task was over. He was the only champion that wasn’t interacting with his hostage. Phasma was nowhere to be seen.

“We award him forty-two points” finished Obi-Wan.

The only movement Rey could see from Hux were his hands becoming fists. He didn’t move or say anything else. Snoke stood looming behind him, clapping slowly, menacingly.

Rey felt a bit sorry for Hux. She knew he was not good, but she did not know what happened to him that made him like that.

“The final task will take place at dusk on the 24th of June. One month before the champions will be notified of what is coming”

_June…_

The way things had been going there was no way of knowing what could happen between now and then. Could be that the task didn’t even take place. She didn’t mind sharing first place with Ben if she was being honest.

They climbed back into the boats and were on their way back to the castle to change their clothes and warm up.

It was over.

She had survived. 


	17. Lando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has fun with friends for once in his life, it doesn’t go as planned. Some things are better buried in the past. Some others should have been shared with the public.  
> Ben makes a decision that will alter their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some inebriation described, all characters involved are 18 years old. Murder is mentioned. Now let’s find the John Oliver quote.

First place. He was tied with Rey in first place. Admittedly being tied in first place in a competition of three people made the accomplishment a little bit less impressive. Nonetheless, it was a famously dangerous competition designed to test the participants abilities to the limit.

He should be proud of himself. He was proud of himself. Not that he would say it out loud, but he was.

It was time to go back to the castle, change his clothes and rest. All he could think of was putting on something dry and warm and then sleeping until summer. He sat down and ignored the slight nausea that the rocking of the boat gave him.

He was looking at other boats, trying to find Rey, when a slap on his back forced his attention back to the man beside him.

“We have to celebrate” said Poe enthusiastically.

“Sure…” answered Ben, not sure whether Poe was joking or being serious.

“I’m telling you mate, you are leading the scoreboard, I talked to Cassian about it before and…"

“You told Andor?” asked Ben “Why?”

“Don’t ask me why but he thinks you are ok” he shrugged. “It can’t be the two of us forever Ben, it will be good for you to have more than one friend”

“Very funny”

When Poe spoke again it was with a low voice “I told him we should celebrate. He is in. You have no choice. It’s happening”

“Are you insane?” Ben was now worried about how much thought Poe had put into it. It wasn’t a spur of the moment idea. He had planned it. “We could get caught” said Ben finally, not convinced about the strength of his argument.

“We won’t. And even if we do, they won’t expel the hero of the school. First place Solo! First! That’s amazing”

“Tied” he said nonchalantly. “Tied in first place. In a competition between three people”

“You always manage to make things sound less impressive” said Poe slightly deflated “Anyway I told him, and we are doing it. Don’t worry, it will just be the three of us, I know you are not exactly miss congeniality. And Finn is hanging out with Rey so…” explained Poe, hoping to convince Ben that this was in fact a great idea. They needed to relax. “Hey Rey! Congratulations”

Rey was walking towards them, wearing the thick black robes, guarding herself against the cold. Still Ben could see her shivering a little.

“Thank you Poe” she answered with a smile “Finn is over there” she pointed to a group of people to the right and Poe’s face illuminated.

“See you later” Poe said as he walked away “Be ready. I won’t take no for an answer!” and then he turned and hurried to find Finn.

They both smiled looking at the two of them. He knew she felt happy for her friend. He was very happy Poe had found Finn.

“He really likes him” she said almost to herself.

“He does” Ben said still looking at the place where Poe disappeared “I’ve never seen him so into someone before”

“He has been into someone before?” asked Rey with a raised eyebrow and an amused tone.

“Couple of summer events, nothing important” Ben answered casually.

When he looked down, he saw one of her legs poking through her robes as she walked. It was purple. He took her hand and stopped her. “Rey what happened to your leg?”

“Legs” she corrected. His smile had faded, and a look of concern appeared instead. “I met the giant squid”

Ben felt his stomach sink to his feet. Her legs were bruised, so much so that they looked almost completely purple. And the giant squid had done that. The squid he had told her was rather friendly.

“It attacked you?” he was horrified just thinking about Rey being attacked by such an enormous creature.

“That’s what I thought at first. Then I realised he was sort of playing catch with me” she frowned slightly and then smiled at the memory. Ben was very confused now. “It is quite friendly, just likes to play a little rough” she finished.

A little rough? A little rough? Her legs looked like something out of a museum of modern art, with all the different shades of red and purple that were covering them. How could she be so unconcerned about it?

“Seriously it’s not a big deal. It doesn’t even hurt. It’s not a bruise, it’s more like a giant hickey”

_Oh…_

“Right… still you should have it checked by Madame Kalonia, she might have something to make them go away”

“I didn’t do anything about the ones _you_ gave me. Those faded rather quickly”

Ben started choking on something invisible and Rey let out a very loud and infectious laugh. He felt his face heating up uncontrollably.

“I’m sure those were not nearly _that_ big” he told her in a whisper. Last thing he wanted was having people eavesdropping on that conversation. She couldn’t stop laughing.

When she finally stopped, she changed the subject and Ben thought he would rather keep talking about their past activities.

“What did Poe mean by not taking no for an answer?”

Ben sighed and decided it would be best to admit the fact that his friend was impossible to say no to. Specially when he had his mind set on something.

“He wants to go out and celebrate that we survived the second task” he explained.

“We as in… you and Poe?” she asked. Her question could be interpreted as her being hurt but when he saw the huge smile on her face and the enormous effort it was taking for her to hold her laughter he was appeased. She was not sad that Poe hadn’t included her in his plans. She seemed delighted.

“I… don’t know… do you want to come?” he asked hesitatingly “I would feel better if you were there with me” and that was a fact. “Cassian is going”

This time she laughed. He loved to hear her laugh. He loved the dimples that were formed in her cheeks when she smiled. They were absolutely lovely. 

“Oh no, it sounds like a guy’s night out. I hope Poe doesn’t drag Finn away as well. I really wanted to talk to him, it’s been so long” 

“Yeah” they had been spending a lot of time together, he understood if she missed her friend. “You think I should go?”

“Well, unless you are too tired. I’m sure Poe misses you. And even more now that you risked your life to save him. And that he knows he’s ‘the one you’d miss most’”

_They were wrong, I would miss you the most_

“He’s not…”

“Ben” she interrupted. She was smiling again and was looking at him intensely with those big hazel eyes of hers that seemed like they could reach the deepest corners of his soul. “You are the one I would miss the most. You would’ve been my choice too but obviously they couldn’t kidnap us. It would’ve been an impossible task”

He was relieved. She also thought he was the one she would miss the most.

“You are the one I would miss the most” he finally managed to say. He saw her smiling and then added “Poe doesn’t need to know that though”

“Neither does Finn”

They both laughed, it was such a silly conversation. And it felt so natural, it flowed so freely. Like they had been together forever.

“They probably already know though”

“Absolutely”

“Ben… I’m so happy you are ok” she hugged him.

“Me too… that you are ok I mean” said Ben, she chuckled. “When I saw you… not moving after we entered the water, I was so scared” This he could only admit to her. He felt like his world had come to a halt the seconds he thought she was gravely injured. The moment he thought he had lost her.

“Imagine how I felt” she joked. He didn’t laugh. He was still remembering how he felt that instant. “Don’t worry, we are fine” she said to console him.

She was the strong one of the pair. He didn’t deserve that first place; it was hers all the way. She was unbelievable.

“I have to go. I plan to sleep until next week” she took a step back and he immediately hated the loss of contact “You, have to go have fun for once in your life” she told him with a smile.

They were in front of Beauxbatons carriage. The walk had been too short. He wanted more time with her. It was never enough. He wanted forever.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Of course” she winked and disappeared through the door.

++++++++++

There were a handful of reasons that he had decided he would not mind being expelled for. About 90 percent of them had to do with Rey. None whatsoever had to do with spending time with Cassian Andor, even if Poe was also going to be there.

His invisibility cloak was very useful for this kind of night-time excursion, he was almost certain he would get away with it. However, that was not the point. The point was that his chances of being expelled were significantly increased compared with him staying in bed. And in bed he would get to rest, god knew he needed it.

He approached the boathouse with some trepidation. He still wasn’t sure he wanted to be there in the first place. Rey was right, he should have fun.

“Solo, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show” said Cassian.

“I am here now Andor…” offered Ben as answer. He really did not know what else to say. He had been in the same school as Cassian for over six years and this was the first time they had been out as friends. Even their meetings with the Resistance felt bit too formal to be considered a social gathering.

He was completely out of his element.

“Well congratulations on another successful task” said Cassian with an exaggerated bow. Ben wasn’t sure if he meant it or if he was joking.

“Here, here!” exclaimed Poe while holding his glass far up.

“I see you’ve started without me” said Ben. Yes… if the half empty bottle was any indication, they had been waiting for him for some time.

“Well you took bloody ages” said Cassian a bit louder than was necessary. Poe laughed wholeheartedly.

In seconds he had a cup in his hand and Poe was pouring him a drink.

The first gulp of firewhisky went down as easily as if it had been water. He definitely needed it. Drinks kept on coming and Ben started feeling more and more relaxed.

They shared different memories about previous years, ones that Ben remembered one way and now hearing someone else’s version he saw the whole deal differently. He had missed so much by withdrawing from his classmates.

He thought he was doing it for protection but really, he was depriving himself from something incredibly important. Friendship.

“Oi Ben! remember the first time we sneaked into the kitchens?” asked Poe, his words slurring slightly.

“Yeah” answered Ben with a chuckle.

How could he forget. They had been in second year and after a particularly long detention courtesy of his beloved uncle he had missed dinner. Poe then had offered to take him to the kitchens. The secret as to how he had found out the way there was still guarded by his friend. _“I will take that to the grave”_ Poe answered proudly whenever Ben asked

“Well, turns out, that same night Cassian here tried to get in and couldn’t do it the idiot! He got lost and was caught by a Hufflepuff prefect” Poe roared with laughter and almost choked on his drink. Cassian was trying to look offended but failed miserably.

“Yeah laugh all you want, I had detention for like a month after that” he finally told them.

“And here I thought you were the star student” said Ben impressed. He really had thought that Cassian was a lot like Jyn, reserved and a completely rule abiding student.

“There’s more to me than meets the eye my friend” Cassian winked at him and took a sip from his drink “Jyn has her stories too”

“No way” said Ben in disbelief. Was there anyone who followed the rules at Hogwarts?

“Yeah, she’s just too bloody smart to get caught” he laughed “cheers!”

They laughed and joked, and more importantly they kept drinking. Poe pulled out a large package from a rather small bag he was carrying. It was food. The man surely knew how to plan a gathering.

They ate and drank some more. The night was getting darker as time passed. Ben had to admit he was having a great time with them. He was happy he had decided to come.

“I bet you five galleons…” Cassian took his wallet out and examined it, he dropped a few silver and bronze coins and eventually managed to pull the five golden ones he needed “I bet you five galleons you can’t put one of these muffins and place it outside Professor Holdo’s office window”

Ben scoffed “Done” he was starting to have trouble seeing straight. The feat might be a bit harder than he thought.

“From here” finished Cassian.

Ben frowned, then he looked at the castle. From here they could see the window in question. But it was so far up, and it was moving from side to side. Or maybe he was moving, and the window was just there. Either way, he wasn’t sure he’d make it.

“Deal” he shook Cassian’s hand and pulled out his wand.

After dropping the muffin, probably in the middle of the entrance courtyard, and paying his debt Ben decided to stop drinking for a bit. His hand-eye coordination left much to be desired and that was not something he could allow.

“I can turn water into rum” said Poe suddenly

“Prove it!” said Cassian with a hiccup. Poe smiled at both of them and filled his cup with water from the lake. For a second Ben thought Poe was going to fall into the water. He didn’t. He pulled out his wand and began a weird chant

“Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum” he tapped the brim of his cup and instead of turning to rum as desired it exploded. Both Ben and Cassian roared with laughter. He was having trouble breathing he was laughing so hard.

Ben started singing out of the blue. Something completely uncharacteristic of him. He sang because he felt like it. He sang because he was happy. And he wasn’t half bad.

“Pull my heart out through my ear, you meaty oak tree” said Poe in a mocking tone and taking his hand to his heart.

“Shut up Poe” answered Ben with a laugh.

“Beg me to stop you menacing obstacle” this time even Poe couldn’t contain his laughter.

Ben noticed Cassian’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes were glowing and unfocused. The bottle he was holding was nearly empty. They had almost finished their second bottle. It was probably time to go to bed.

However, Cassian had other ideas. Inspired by Ben’s musical burst, he started singing an interesting song.

“From the marshy bogs of Queerditch

Grew a sport so fine and fair

In which each witch and wizard…”

It was the anthem of Puddlemere United. Ben and Poe were fans of that quidditch team. Naturally they joined in singing their team’s glorious anthem.

“Would take flight through the air.

We sit and watch in wonder

At each game the players play

And dream our team will reign supreme

Thus we cannot help but say...”

They sang in unison, arms around each other’s shoulders barely able to stand. They inhaled deeply, for the chorus was coming.

“Beat back those Bludgers, boys, and chuck that Quaffle here

No team can ever best the best of Puddlemere!

You'll catch that Golden Snitch with the easiest of ease

Grab your Beater's bat and in no time flat

Prove the game is yours to…”

They didn’t finish their song. They went quiet suddenly when they heard the noise of water being disturbed nearby. Someone was close. Cassian tried, rather unsuccessfully, to vanish the bottles quickly. 

Ben lighted his wands followed by Poe and Cassian, and saw a shadow trying to get out of the lake using the slopes at the edge of the water. They got closer to the figure and managed to see who it was.

Lando Calrissian.

“Lando?” asked Ben.

The man looked at him, he looked pale and very thin, his hair was longer than he usually kept it and he was unshaved. The knees of his trousers were ripped and bloody, his face was scratched. His usually bright coloured robes looked dull, they were heavily stained and torn in places.

He was almost unrecognisable.

They helped him out of the water. The man was mumbling something, he was shivering and his lips were a very dangerous looking shade of blue.

When he was safely out of the water however, Lando kept on walking towards the castle, not paying any attention to them at all.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to a pillar. Then started talking to it.

“Lobot, please send an owl to Leia and tell her, Leia dear, do not worry about the boy. He was wonderful in the first task I’m sure he will excel in the second. Do that will you Lobot?” then he placed his hands on the sides of his head, like he was trying to fight off some terrible headache, he closed his eyes and dropped to his knees.

“Four… Ministry… the prophecy… there’s four” he kept mumbling “Four… not three… four”

“Four what Lando?” asked Ben, he was close to Calrissian now, so Lando reached out and grabbed a handful of Ben’s robes.

“Kenobi, we must tell Kenobi” his eyes went blank and he let go of Ben. Then stood up like nothing had happened and started walking in the wrong direction, far away from the castle.

“What do we do?” asked Poe. The three of them followed Lando. Wands in hand ready to attack if necessary.

Then he stopped to talk to a tree.

“Leia dear this is a wonderful party. Where is your boy, I’d like to say hello”

“What?” Ben was very confused right now. “Lando! She’s not here” he tried shaking Calrissian out of his stupor, all he managed was for him to look him in the eye.

“Han” Lando said. Ben didn’t know Lando knew his father.

“I’m not…” Lando took Ben from the shoulders and pulled him closer

“Han, we must tell Leia, she has to know” he said, his eyes were wild, pleading.

“Know what?” asked Ben frantically.

Lando straightened himself quickly, his eyes unfocused. He turned away from Ben and continued talking to some invisible person apparently only he could see.

“Thank you Lobot, please send an owl to Kenobi confirming the number of Durmstrang students that will be arriving, then send one to Maz Kanata, surely she’ll want to round up the number she’s bringing. When you’re done I’d like some tea please” Lando turned and started walking. This time Ben tried to stop him.

“Tell them what? Lando!” Ben demanded. Lando stopped and covered his ears, he fell to the ground and started twisting as if he was in pain.

“There are four… four… not three… in the ministry… the prophecy” Lando screamed and they feared that if whoever was following Lando didn’t know where he was, they were definitely knew now.

“Four what?” asked Cassian taking Lando from the collar of his robes.

“Hor…Hor…c…” Lando seemed to choke, then closed his eyes and relaxed. They let go of him, afraid he might be dead. Then Lando jumped to his feet and stood very straight “I have to go” he said but couldn’t move as Ben and Poe were holding him from his arms.

Another sound was heard farther away, they could see a light at the edge of the lake. The three of them turned to see it and when they were distracted Lando escaped. He said he wanted to go to the castle. But he was running in the wrong direction.

“Go! Find Kenobi, we will find Mr. Calrissian” Cassian told Ben. He hated being ordered around but had to admit it wasn’t a bad plan. And out of the three of them he was the one who could run the fastest.

++++++++++

“Where do you think you are going Calrissian?” asked a female voice.

Lando was sitting on a tree trunk as he was ordered.

“Nowhere ma’am” he answered robotically.

“Good” she said with a sneer.

“I won’t… let you…” Lando said with difficulty, his hands covering his eyes. He was in tremendous pain.

“How lovely, still fighting the imperio curse. Should’ve known we couldn’t keep you under for so long. Should’ve killed you ages ago” said the woman with disdain.

“I… will… stop you” he muttered

“Yeah? You and what army?” she stepped closer, like a predator circling its prey “Lord Palpatine will return and this time he will rule the world. Mark my words. That is his destiny. His rise to power is imminent”

“You won’t get away with it” said Lando looking straight into her eyes at last. Finally free for the first time in months.

“Watch me” she threw him to the ground, and he landed on his knees. The last thing he saw was a flash of green light “Avada Kedavra”

++++++++++

“Professor Kenobi! Professor Kenobi sir!” Ben had walked into Obi-Wan’s office uninvited and was now shouting for the headmaster. He was practically begging to be expelled.

Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from his chambers looking as fresh as he did every day.

“Benjamin, do you know what time it is?”

“Yes sir. It’s Lando Calrissian. We saw him, he seems like he has lost his mind. He was running around the castle grounds saying he was being followed. Poe and Cassian went looking for him” he left out the rest of the information they had gotten from Lando on purpose. Something told him it wasn’t time to tell them about it.

Obi-Wan paled when he heard that. Ben knew immediately they had made a mistake. His friends were in danger.

“Come with me Ben” They left the office in a hurry. Kenobi sent his phoenix patronus to someone. Ben assumed it would be his uncle.

_Who else?_

They went looking for his friends and the missing minister.

“You say you parted ways here?” Kenobi asked Ben.

“Yes sir. I went looking for you and they went that way following Lando”

They walked in the direction of the forest, going deeper into the darkness. The beam of light from Ben’s wand scanned the forest, mirroring Obi-Wan’s actions. He was worried. He didn’t think, he was too drunk to think. And now his friends were in danger.

Then his wand illuminated a pair of feet.

“Over here” he said to Kenobi.

He hurried forward and behind a large tree he saw Cassian sprawled on the floor, his chest was rising. He was alive. Alive but unconscious. A few yards away he saw Poe, also unconscious.

Obi-Wan knelt by Cassian’s side and lifted one of his eyelids.

“Stunned” he said in a low voice.

Quick steps were heard coming. Luke Skywalker had sprung to action as soon as the phoenix had informed him of the situation.

“Ben, I came as quick as I could…” Luke drifted off when he saw Ben kneeling by Poe’s side “Ben what are you doing here?”

“He’s the one that informed me of the situation Luke” said Obi-Wan calmly “Thank you for joining us. We must find Lando. I suspect he is in danger”

“If he is out here” said Luke “I’ll take the boys to the hospital wing”

“Very well, Benjamin please come with me” said Obi-Wan

“What?” asked Luke alarmed

“He’s fought a dragon, surely he can handle himself during a search” he winked at Ben and, Ben struggled not to laugh. He wished Obi-Wan was his family and not Luke.

About an hour later they still had not found Lando. Ben was tired and felt a little bit dizzy. Luke had come back after dropping Poe and Cassian with Madame Kalonia and was searching the woods somewhere not far from them. Amilyn Holdo and Mace Windu had also joined the search. 

“Stay back Ben” said Obi-Wan holding his arm in front of Ben and looking ahead. Ben looked in the same direction and saw on the other side of a fallen tree a man with what once where bright blue and yellow robes, he was not moving.

Ben took a step back as Obi-Wan approached the body. He hoped he wasn’t right. He hoped Lando was alive. Obi-Wan Kenobi’s eyes told him otherwise.

Lando was gone.

Kenobi sent a red flare with his wand. The search was called off. They had found who they were looking for. Ben was led towards Obi-Wan’s office. He sat in a chair waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing.

++++++++++

He was nodding off when Obi-Wan stormed back into his office, closely followed by Luke. Obi-Wan sat silently in his chair, directly opposite Ben. Luke was pacing around the office. He was clearly supremely pissed off.

“Benjamin, I need to know who else was out there tonight” asked Obi-Wan calmly. Ben knew he must be angry at him. He must be, Ben broke a lot of rules tonight. But he was being reasonable, and he appreciated that.

“No one sir. Just Poe, Cassian, and I”

“This is not the time to protect anyone Ben” spat Luke. He was obviously referring to Rey. There was no way Luke didn’t know about his relationship with her. And judging by the tone of his voice he did not approve.

“I am not protecting anyone _uncle_ ” answered Ben defiantly “Someone attacked my friends and killed Lando, we are wasting time arguing here. We should be looking for whoever did it! They might still be here!”

“There is no ‘we’ Ben! You shouldn’t have been out there in the first place. You should be expelled for this” Luke was enraged. Ben had never seen him like this. He was rather enjoying himself. Two could play the game.

“If I hadn’t, we never would’ve found Lando” he said with a small grin. That just increased Luke’s anger.

“You could’ve been killed!” he shouted at him; his face contorted with anger.

“Oh please, like you care!” Ben replied, hatred dripping from his words.

“ENOUGH!” Obi-Wan rose from his seat. Ben and Luke stared at him “I am tired of seeing you two fight. You are family” Ben sat down again; he didn’t even notice when he rose to his feet. “However, that is not the issue here. Someone was murdered within the castle’s grounds. Mon Monthma should be here anytime now”

“Apologies professor Kenobi” said Luke politely.

“Benjamin. Please go to the hospital wing. And wait for us there until we come fetch you” ordered Kenobi.

“Yes sir” Ben turned around and as he was leaving the office, he saw the flames of Kenobi’s fireplace turn green. The Minister for Magic was here. There was no way he was going to miss what they discussed.

It was too important.

To hell with propriety and good manners.

He stood behind the wooden door that gave access to Kenobi’s office. He could hear the voices talking inside and wondered if maybe the room was granting him access to the conversation.

“Obi-Wan, this is most unusual. Why have you called me here this early in the morning?”

Did Kenobi not inform her that they fund a dead body inside the school grounds?

“Madame Minister, we may have some information regarding the whereabouts of Lando Calrissian” said Obi-Wan calmly. Ben felt his hands go into fists. Whereabouts? He was dead. He wasn’t coming back. How dare he use Lando’s death like that. However, somewhere inside him Ben knew he would’ve done the same thing.

They did not know if they could trust the minister.

“Mister Calrissian has not been declared missing. He has been sending instructions to his office. He is ill and at home” Mon Mothma said confidently.

“Some of my students stumbled upon some information pointing to the contrary” replied Kenobi

“When did this happen?” asked Mothma

“Tonight, they were walking around the castle grounds and found…” Kenobi couldn’t finish his explanation as a very annoyed Mon Mothma interrupted him rudely.

“Professor Kenobi, surely you do not trust the word of a bunch of students who were past curfew wandering around the school. They very well might be fabricating information to get out of trouble”

Ben swallowed and tried to stay calm. This person was infuriating.

“That’s what we thought at first ma’am, which is why we investigated the allegations first” said Luke “A couple of students were attacked, they were found unconscious, and then…” Luke hesitated.

“Then what?” asked Mothma frantically, her voice now filled with dread.

Something in her voice or perhaps her expression must have persuaded Obi-Wan to trust her because then he told her the truth

“Then we found the corpse of Lando Calrissian” he said sombrely.

A gasp was heard.

“Are you certain it’s him?” asked Mon Mothma.

“Yes ma’am” said Obi-Wan solemly.

“I’m sure you can agree this can’t be a coincidence. With the Lethifold being released and now…” said Luke calmly.

“The Lethifold has been dealt with, this is a different matter” she sounded nervous. “A government official has been murdered within castle grounds Obi-Wan… there will be an investigation”

“I wouldn’t expect less” said Obi-Wan

“And the students?” asked Luke “The student’s safety…”

“If you can’t ensure the safety of your student body then I might have to find someone that is capable of…”

“I assure you Madame Minister, we are perfectly capable of ensuring the safety of our students” Obi-Wan interjected.

Ben almost scoffed.

“And the Tournament? We have students of other countries housed here; we must inform their headmasters” said Luke impatiently.

“The tournament is a magical contract and must continue. And about the other headmasters I will leave you to decide”

Ben was debating whether to keep listening or go to his friends. Then a thought occurred to him.

If Palpatine survived, if he somehow managed to stay alive, the clue must be in Luke’s memories. He is the only one who saw it happen. He’s the only one who could possibly know if Palpatine did something to prevent his death.

Maybe Luke didn’t know what he was seeing at the time. Ben knew he was looking for something out of the ordinary.

He had to break into Luke’s office.

He had to see the memory of the night the mighty Luke Skywalker defeated Lord Palpatine.


	18. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has front row seat to Luke’s memories of the night he defeated Palpatine and Vader. Our heroes finally figure some things out. One of Rey’s secrets is exposed. Our lovebirds reach an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is a topic of conversation. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 😊  
> -Is

Ben hurried through the halls of the castle. The sun would rise soon, and he had no idea how long Luke would be held at Kenobi’s office. He had to be very fast and quiet. He didn’t have his invisibility cloak, so he had to be careful not to be seen.

He was thankful that Poe had decided to store it inside his stupid magically enlarged bag. He really hoped his friend was alright.

He arrived at the office and stared at the lock. Could he be lucky enough that a simple unlocking spell would work?

“Alohomora” he said in a whisper, pointing his wand at the lock. The door opened and he stepped inside, careful to close the door behind him.

Inside was just as it had always been. Boring. Plain. Nothing special hanging from the walls, no pictures, nothing to tell the identity of the owner. Or maybe its plainness was indicative of the owner.

He walked to the back of the office where a large cupboard was standing, unlocked. A sliver of silver light emanated from it. He opened the door and right in front of him was what he was looking for. A bottle labelled with the date of Lord Palpatine’s fall. October 31, 1981.

_Odd… almost as if…_

Luke Skywalker had been revisiting his own memory. Could it be that he knew he had missed something but had no idea what? Could Ben be able to figure it out if his uncle had already tried and failed?

_Only one way to find out._

He looked at the shallow stone basin that came out as he opened the cupboard’s door. It was filled with a bright, silver-ish liquid that kept moving, like clouds, or the water of the ocean. He bent closer, the silvery substance became transparent, like glass.

He could see figures beneath, a large room, someone was fighting. He must still be a bit dizzy for he inched too close and his nose touched the surface of the liquid. Suddenly he was inside the large room instead of looking at it from outside.

He landed in the middle of what seemed like a battle inside an old castle in the middle of a forest. Masked figures kept flinging spells that could not be anything other than killing curses. Their green hue was very indicative of their deadly nature.

He turned left and saw a very young Luke crouching behind a large pillar. Where was his mother? Then he saw Luke staring at a spot behind him and saw the large figure of none other than Chewie. His father’s best friend.

Being from different worlds did not stop those two from being inseparable.

Chewie was kneeling beside someone that was bleeding profusely, whoever it was wouldn’t make it. 

Then he saw her.

His mother. So young, so beautiful and commanding with her white clothes that would be fit for either a warrior or a queen. 

But she was crying, she was begging Chewie for something.

As he stepped closer he saw with horror the identity of the bleeding figure. It was Han Solo. His father.

“Chewie please, I’m begging you. Take him. Take him somewhere safe. You can carry him, I cannot. He needs help. He needs a magical hospital please!” Leia seemed frantic.

He knew his parents had met during the war but was never told the exact circumstances of their meeting.

He also didn’t know his father had been there that day. One more thing they hid from him.

Typical of the wizarding world to omit the fact that a muggle had helped during such an important event in their history.

He wanted to be angry but couldn’t, seeing his father in that state made him want to take him himself somewhere safe, he wanted to scream at Chewie to hurry. He knew his father made it in the end. He was alive after all. But it was such a horrifying scene he couldn’t help himself.

When Chewie disapparated with his father, his mother joined Luke in the fight. They were outnumbered, there were five death eaters and only two of them. Then they did something that made his blood boil.

“Luke, they went in that way, go!” his mother told his uncle.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO? WHAT ABOUT YOU?_

“We are outnumbered Leia, you can’t stay behind alone!”

_For once I agree with the man_

“What we can’t do is let them escape again. GO!”

_WHAT?!_

Instead of staying, Luke left. Ben was furious. His mother had to fight five people while Luke basically ran away. The fact that Leia was still alive made him feel immensely proud of her.

He wanted to stay with his mom, but he had to follow Luke as this were his memories, someday he would ask his mom to show him what had happened that night from her point of view.

Luke went up a flight of stairs, at the top he found a large room, dimly lit. The windows were covered with black and red curtains, which gave the place a terrifying look.

In the middle of the room was a large hooded figure. A creature wearing a mask. His grandfather.

Ben knew Darth Vader had been injured somewhere along the way. So serious was his condition that he needed regular access to several potions to stay alive. No one knew exactly what had happened to him. Rumour was that he was severely deformed and that was why he always used the mask that had become associated with him.

And there he was, Darth Vader. About to confront his son.

“Your heart betrays you father. I know there’s conflict in you” said Luke with what Ben called his classic know-it-all tone.

_Good to know he’s had it since he was young. I thought it was age._

“There is no conflict” Vader’s deep raspy voice sounded slightly muffled by the mask. He was menacing, and if Ben had to admit, really terrifying.

“You couldn’t bring yourself to kill me before and I don’t believe you’ll destroy me now”

_Overconfident as always… at least it works for you, some of us have to fly not knowing what the fuck we are doing._

“You underestimate the power of the dark arts” answered Vader.

And if Palpatine was coming back he had been right. Luke had underestimated the power of dark magic.

Vader and Luke were duelling when Ben noticed a shadow in a corner. He ignored his relatives and walked closer to the figure.

It was Palpatine.

He was just standing in the shadows watching father and son fight to the death. What kind of sick person would do something like that? Why didn’t he attack Luke himself? Surely they could end him between the two of them.

_Overconfidence will be your undoing old man._

Then he saw it, both wands flew from their master’s hands at the same time. Talk about good timing. Vader was thrown backwards against a wall.

Afterwards he didn’t get up. Darth Vader lay there immobile, breathing with difficulty. Was that how Vader died? Basically of natural causes?

_If you can call hitting a wall a natural cause…_

When Ben walked closer, he heard him mumbling something.

“Father?” Luke asked hesitatingly. He walked towards his father, forgetting to pick up his wand.

“Take off his mask” Ben yelled, but Luke couldn’t hear him. “He’s saying something!”

Luke knelt beside Vader and finally removed the mask. Behind it was a man with brown hair and kind blue eyes. Eyes that had witnessed the death of thousands. A man that had ordered and or carried out the murder of countless people. His face was scarred, he looked tired.

“Four, there’s four” was all he managed to say before dying in Luke’s arms.

Those where the last words the mighty Darth Vader uttered.

_Four. Four what? for fucks sake. Four Hor… something according to Lando._

He needed to discuss it with Rey… and the rest. Yes. They had to discuss this new information. Or not so new. Certainly, information that was now certifiably trustworthy.

Then he remembered. Palpatine was still around. He turned and saw the man holding Luke’s wand.

_He didn’t have a wand? That’s why he stayed out of the fight?_

“How… touching” Palpatine said with a sneer “I knew you would come, Luke Skywalker”

Luke looked at Palpatine’s hand and recognized his wand. He must’ve been terrified then.

“Palpatine…”

“Yes boy. It is a pity we lost your father. He was a good disciple. Join me, I can teach you so much. You could be even greater than Darth Vader”

“I will never join you” he answered defiantly.

Ben had to give it to him. He was unarmed, standing in front of the most dangerous wizard of all time and still. He held his ground. He didn’t give up. He didn’t choose the easy path.

_Always the stubborn Luke Skywalker._

“Ah… the prophecy” said Palpatine with contempt. “Look at you Luke, I’ve already defeated you. Do you still believe in the words of a long dead seer?”

Luke hesitated slightly. Doubt was creeping up on him. Ben could recognize it; he had felt it many times. He also recognized fear in Luke’s countenance.

“No answer estranged son? Where is your sister Luke? It is only together that you can’t fail, remember?”

Luke closed his eyes. He was accepting death. He was at peace with his fate. There was no way out for him. He had to trust his sister would finish what they had started.

“She will kill you” Luke said, looking into Palpatine’s eyes. He was fearless now. In that moment he completely trusted Leia would finish their mission. In that moment he was the great wizard Ben once thought he was.

Palpatine’s face was alight with malice “Avada Kedabra”

A flash of green erupted from Luke’s wand, but instead of going forward it hit Palpatine. The dark wizard disappeared. Like he had never existed. He vanished. A most unusual thing to happen.

Ben had just witnessed the moment that had supposedly ended the reign of terror of the dark wizard.

The memory ended and Ben was pulled from the room where Palpatine died and found himself again in Luke’s office.

He had no idea how long he had been inside. It was a miracle Luke had not come back yet. He closed everything and left it as he had found it. Then he stormed out of the office.

He had to check on Poe and Cassian.

+++++++++++

Ben could see the first rays of light creeping through the windows as he headed to the hospital wing. He was still shocked by what he had just witnessed. As he entered the room, he saw Poe and Cassian laying in their respective beds, one next to the other.

“Finally, we thought you may have been already halfway to New York” said Poe in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 _They must know Lando is dead_.

“Where have you been Solo?” asked Cassian conversationally “Not that we missed you. We were just wondering”

Ben smiled. The camaraderie they had achieved with the excess of liquor hadn’t been forgotten the morning after. He was happy about that. Ben looked around checking they were alone and sat between them.

“I was in Luke’s office” he said in a whisper

“I thought you went to Kenobi” mumbled Poe

“I did, then the Minister for Magic arrived, and they sent me here. Instead I went to Luke’s office to find the memory of the day they defeated Palpatine and Vader”

“Are you joking?” asked Cassian a bit too loudly.

“Shhh. No. I’m not joking” replied Ben, looking everywhere to see if anyone had heard Cassian.

“Did you find it?” asked Poe.

“Yes”

“Fuck Solo, you have to take us with you next time. I’d like to see what happened that day. Must’ve been epic” said Cassian dreamily.

_Not really_

“Sure…”

Whatever Madame Kalonia had given them must be very good. They looked extremely relaxed. Their peace was interrupted when Jyn stormed into the ward where they were being treated.

“Cassian Andor you bloody idiot” she was fuming.

“What did I do?” asked Cassian rising his hands in mocked defeat.

“And you!” she yelled at Ben “How dare you almost have my boyfriend killed?”

“He makes his own choices”

_That was the wrong thing to say_

She inhaled deeply, getting ready to tell him off for sure.

“Just say you were worried love” said Cassian calmly. This seemed to help Jyn relax a little. Or divert her anger to a different subject.

“Shut up” she spat “The three of you are idiots” then she sat on Cassian’s bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Idiots who have some very interesting information” Poe said in a whisper.

Just as Jyn was about to ask what kind of information Finn entered the room closely followed by a very pale looking Rey.

“Honestly Poe when you said you were going to be looking for some trouble, I thought you were joking” he said as he sat next to Poe. Rey stood quietly at the foot of Poe’s bed, a few feet away from Ben.

“I was” said Poe defensibly “Trouble found us”

Rey was silently looking at Ben. He had seen her relax a little when she saw him sitting in a chair and not in a bed. Still, she said nothing. Just stood there nervously pulling at the hem of her coat.

Ben was slightly disappointed at her lack of concern for his safety. But said nothing. There were more pressing matters to be discussed as soon as possible.

“It’s good we are all here. We need to discuss something. As soon as possible”

“Today” added Cassian.

“I’m free after 7” said Jyn

“Us too” said Finn.

Rey just nodded. Ben thought he saw her wipe her face with the back of her hand when she turned away from him.

“We have detention at four. It’s with Amilyn, we should be out by 7” Poe assured them.

“We have detention?” asked Ben. He expected that, but no one had informed him yet so he had hoped they would go unpunished.

“Oh yes, we do” said Cassian defeatedly.

“Well then, we shall meet at seven” said Jyn.

“Ok. We have class, see you then” Rey finally said and left the room. Finn looked at her confused and excused himself, then he followed her.

“What did you do Ben?” asked Jyn with a raised eyebrow.

“I have no idea…”

++++++++++

Rey needed to get away from that place as soon as possible. When she had heard that they found a dead body and two students had been attacked she feared the worse. Two attacked and one dead body. What else was she supposed to think? She walked into the hospital wing she was bracing herself to hear the most dreadful news.

Then she had seen him sitting between Poe and Cassian, casually talking about news they had found. She couldn’t cope. She didn’t know what to do. She was happy he was alive, but she was confused. All she the feelings she had in the past hour had been overwhelming. She hated feeling that way. She needed to clear her head.

“Rey! Rey wait!” Ben called from behind her.

“Go away Ben” she didn’t want him to see her crying for something that hadn’t even happened.

“Rey wait, talk to me” he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She avoided his gaze. She knew it was obvious she had been crying. “Rey what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing”

_Just tell him…_

“Something’s wrong, you are crying and you barely spoke in there…”

_And what exactly did you want me to say?_

“I thought you were dead!” she finally said.

“What? Why?” his face showed just how confused he was.

“Seriously? They told us they found a body…”

“And you just… assumed it was me?” asked Ben with a tone that sounded like he was offended. That angered Rey. 

“I didn’t assume anything! They said two Gryffindor students were attacked and that Kenobi found a dead body! What else was I supposed to think?” it sounded stupid now that she thought about it. They said two students and a body. Not the body of a third student.

_But still…_

“Oh…” was all he could say. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

She didn’t want to argue anymore. The pain was too recent. When they told Finn that Poe was in the hospital wing, and that Cassian was with him, she had lost it. She felt like half of her heart was gone in an instant.

“Sweetheart I’m sorry” Ben finally said. 

Rey felt tears running down her cheeks, she avoided his gaze until she gathered herself so she could say what she wanted to say.

“You can’t die Ben. I forbid you to die” she said poking him in the chest with her finger, he held her wrist and pulled her close. Then he kissed her forehead. She buried her face in his chest. “I…I don’t think I can take it” she heard Ben’s chuckle in his chest.

“I promise to try my best to stay alive” he lifted her chin as only he knew how to do and kissed her softly on her lips. All the pain and sorrow started fading.

And she knew, deep in her soul that they belonged together.

++++++++++

_Brendol Hux had always been a faithful servant of Lord Palpatine. He had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic on his behalf, had been working there for a couple of years now. When Palpatine told him he needed an object to be guarded, he thought of the prophecy. That thing was hidden in one of the most secure places inside the ministry. It was perfect._

_How poetic would it be that the thing that presaged his undoing was the thing that would keep him alive?_

_He was so close to getting access to the Department of Mysteries._

_The plan was that he would steal the orb and replace it temporarily with a fake one while Palpatine transformed the real one into a Horcrux._

_Then Brendol would put it back inside the ministry. Where it would stay forever._

_No one would ever know what it was. Once he finished his mission Palpatine would be invincible. No one would ever defeat his master._

_Palpatine would rise again._

_And Brendol Hux would be there to see it._

++++++++++

At seven in the afternoon Rey and Finn were walking into the Room of Requirement. Ben, Poe and Cassian were already there. Jyn walked in closely after them.

“Alright boys” said Jyn while she sat by the table. “Out with it. What happened last night?”

Rey and Finn sat down and stared at the trio of Hogwarts men. Ben looked like he was ready to drop any time. He had clearly not slept even one bit. Poe and Cassian looked slightly fresher but still exhausted. Poe was the one who deigned to answer.

“What happened was that we were at the boathouse having a good time when we heard some splashing. Lando Calrissian was coming out of the water. We helped him up but he wasn’t making any sense. He kept talking to objects like they were people. Then he thought Ben was his dad…”

“Lando’s dad?” asked Finn

“No, Han. Ben’s dad”

“Oh…”

“Anyway, we saw some lights at the edge of the lake and Lando ran away” Poe finished his recollection of the events of last night with a sigh. 

“He kept saying something about there being four something, he said ‘Hor’ and then shut up, like someone was preventing him from talking” added Cassian.

“Then Cassian told Ben to go find Kenobi while we looked for Calrissian” remembered Poe “We didn’t make it far, someone stunned us. Next thing we know we are at the hospital wing”

“What about you Ben?” asked Jyn

Struggling to stay awake Ben answered

“I found Kenobi and we went down looking for them. He called Luke to come help. We found them before he arrived, they were unconscious. When Luke got there, he took them to Madame Kalonia. Then Professor Holdo and Professor Windu came down to join the search for Lando. We found him about an hour and a half after finding Poe and Cassian” Ben looked down remembering the moment they had found Lando Calrissian’s dead body, the man was a family friend. Lando had always been good to him, and now he was gone. “He was already dead when we found him”

Ben fought back tears, he refused to show weakness in that moment. They were fighting a war, casualties were expected. He had to remain impassive.

They all were silent for a moment. Everything had changed last night. What up until now were mere speculations on their part, had now become a deadly quest. Now they were aware of just how real everything was.

Each and every one of them had to be debating weather or not to continue this path. It was a dangerous one. Their lives would be at risk.

“And afterwards? You said you broke into Professor Skywalker’s office?” asked Cassian finally breaking the silence.

“Before I did that, I was at Professor Kenobi’s office, with him and Luke. They told me to leave because the Minister for Magic was coming. I was supposed to go straight to the hospital wing but stayed” he hesitated. He wasn’t proud of eavesdropping even if it had been for the greater good. “They argued. I think Professor Kenobi trusts her. Apparently we don’t have to worry about the Lethifold anymore. Anyway, then I realised that if Palpatine had survived maybe he did something unusual when he died” explained Ben.

“You mean other than hitting himself accidentally with a killing curse?” asked Finn with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes. I mean the only one that saw him die was Luke. And since he was occupied it was the perfect moment to break into his office”

“I taught him well” said Poe proudly, putting his right hand over his heart in mock reverence.

“Don’t get too excited. The memory is basically what you already know. He and Vader duelled, then he defeated Vader. Then Palpatine tried to attack him with his own wand and was killed instead” everyone frowned, it was rathe anti-climactic to know there was nothing new to the information they already knew inside Luke’s memories.

“There was something though, Vader said something before he died” Ben added

“You should’ve started with that” said Poe excitedly

“I couldn’t hear what he was saying at first because he was still wearing the stupid mask but once Luke took it off he said ‘Four, there are four’ and then he died” related Ben flatly. ‘Four’. He could’ve explained four what, but he didn’t.

“Four?” asked Jyn

“Holy shit” Finn covered is mouth in shock.

“Four what?” asked Cassian

“That’s a good question. Another interesting thing is that Palpatine disappeared. He didn’t drop dead as one usually would with a killing curse. People assume it was because he was hit with his own curse but what if it was because of this thing he did with the four objects?” added Ben

“Why would Snoke want to bring him back? I didn’t know he used to be a death eater” said Finn

“He wasn’t” Jyn assured.

“Maybe he was convinced by some fanatics” added Poe with a shrug.

It was entirely possible that this was just some group of fanatics that decided to follow the steps of Palpatine. That they had found someone crazy enough to try to bring back their master. It just didn’t feel like the right explanation. Snoke didn’t feel like just some crazy guy Palpatine’s followers were using to bring him back.

“I don’t think it’s just some sad evil wizards that missed their master so much they decided to do something about it. I mean, why wait this long? It just doesn’t make sense.” said Cassian

“And it would be stupid of us to think that the Triwizard Tournament just happens to take place at the same time as they decide to bring back Palpatine…” added Ben

“You think the Tournament is rigged?” asked Finn

“No” said Poe before Ben could answer “Not rigged… but it is the perfect cover” Poe was on to something “Think about it, three schools gathered, a bunch of people of different governments will be involved. If they attack, they will not bring down just the British ministry of magic…”

“Oh god… they would bring down the International Confederation of Wizards” said Rey, her voice showing the fear behind her statement.

“We have to tell someone!” cried Finn

“Who? If he Triwizard tournament is a distraction that means they have people in the government involved, people who made sure it happened this year, here, at Hogwarts” snapped Cassian

“Cassian is right” said Ben

“Of course he’s right. And we also have to think about the fact that there are only two people capable of gathering that kind of support and with the political knowledge to pull it off” said Jyn gloomily.

“That’s impossible, they are both supposed to be dead” muttered Finn

“There was only one…” said Ben almost in a whisper, he looked up at the rest of the group, they were waiting for him to continue “There was only one body though… Vader… Palpatine just… disappeared. Maybe he never died”

“How?” asked Poe “He was hit by a killing curse. You saw him! There’s no way to survive that”

“That’s… not exactly true…” said Rey and everyone turned to see her.

So far she had been almost silent. Listening intently at everything they had been saying. Now she looked nervous, scared and… almost guilty “You said Lando mentioned a Hor something…” she opened her mouth and shut it again, like she was deciding whether to continue or not “I don’t know much about this, but I once read about this form of magic… called a Horcrux… it’s supposed to keep a fragment of the soul to become… immortal” she said.

Ben remembered now. He had read that too. But he had read it in a book he found in the Restricted section of the Library. Why was Rey reading something like that?

“Peanut… where did you read that?” asked Finn appalled at the realisation that his friend had even the slightest knowledge of what was apparently one of the darkest forms of magic.

“A book in Beauxbatons…” she hesitated a second, unsure if it was safe to divulge how she stumbled upon that book “Section interdite…”

“How?… you broke in? Why didn’t you tell me?” Finn looked horrified, but Ben understood perfectly well. It wasn’t a desire to practice dark magic. It was a thirst for knowledge.

The look in Rey’s face reminded Ben of himself. He knew what it was to feel the curiosity about the dark arts and the guilt that accompanied it. The fear of being rejected by those closest to you because of that curiosity.

“It doesn’t matter how she knows that” Ben interjected “The fact that she knows is helpful. Because it is quite possible that if he survived… that’s how he pulled it off” Ben showed Rey what he hoped was a reassuring smile, she relaxed and smiled back.

“And apparently he made four” said Rey

“Three of which Snoke seems to have” said Jyn covering her face with her hands.

“And the fourth one is at the Ministry?” asked Finn

“That’s what Lando said” answered Ben

“Great. So the evilest of dark wizards might be alive and the government might be corrupted and only the six of us know about it” said Poe sarcastically “Awesome”

“Wars with worse odds against have been won” said Cassian with a smile.

++++++++++

Rey had never dared to tell anyone about her curiosity regarding the darkest forms of magic. It wasn’t a desire to practice them. It was a need to understand them. Most people didn’t get why someone would be intrigued by something so evil.

She knew Finn was one of these people.

Which is why she didn’t tell him about the countless times she had snuck into the Section interdite of the library at Beauxbatons. Today she found her knowledge useful, and in letting them know, she might have jeopardized her relationship with Finn. He was more than her friend; he was her family.

It didn’t escape her the weariness in her friend’s eyes when he looked at her after her admission. The horrified face he had when she told them the little information she knew about Horcruxes hurt. She wished he could understand.

When he left the room of requirement without her, without even looking back she felt a tightness in her chest that made her feel terribly sad. She knew he needed time. She hoped it wasn’t long.

“Rey?”

Rey turned around, she had almost missed the fact that she and Ben were now alone in the room again. She waited for him to continue. She knew if someone could understand the feeling of rejection you get because of something related to the Dark arts would be him.

But he was rejected because of his family, not because of a personal link to such magic.

“Are you ok?” he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m fine… I just…” _I just don’t want you to hate me because I have read about dark magic_

“You wished there was more information about Horcruxes in Magike Moste Evile?”

_That too but…_

“I…” Rey stopped. He had just mentioned the book by name. She never mentioned it. “I never said the name of the book”

“I know” he smiled at her “I’ve read it too”

Could it be that they had one more thing in common? Could it Be that he was also the one that would understand her desire to understand all kinds of magic?

“I didn’t think about Horcruxes though, probably should make another trip into the restricted section…” he said with a frown.

It was typical of Ben to berate himself for forgetting something he had once read. Never mind the fact that he was obviously drunk when they had encountered Lando and that was probably why he didn’t make the connection.

“Another?...” _You mean you’ve snuck in more than once?_

“Look… I understand… I… I find the dark arts interesting… not to practice. Just…” now he was nervous.

“To understand them…” she finished.

_You understand me…_

“Yeah… I’ve never told anyone because… well…” he hesitated. She knew. People usually frowned upon people that showed the slightest desire to learn dark magic.

“They don’t understand” she said finally.

“Yes. And with my family history is better if I keep my curiosity to myself” he looked down sheepishly. Could he be worried about her reaction? He had taken a giant leap of faith in telling her. He had trusted her with something no one else knew. Like she had done before with him.

“But you told me…” she said with a small smile

“Well… I mean… I trust you…”

“Thank you” she leaned closer and laid her lips over his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

His hands where all over her back. She wished he would move them somewhere else; he had done before, but ever since she had freaked out about her scars he didn’t. She wanted more, she wanted everything with him. He was the one. She knew it now.

“Ben…” she pulled him backwards towards the sofa.

“No… if I sit… I’ll fall asleep… I’m exhausted sweetheart” he said apologetically.

Of course. How thick was she? He hadn’t slept at all the night before. He probably wanted nothing more than to go to bed. And here she was keeping him awake longer than necessary.

“It’s getting late, maybe we should go…” she offered “But…I don’t want to leave…” she added in a whisper.

He caressed her face with the back of his fingers and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He was so gently with her, so kind…

“Would you stay here with me?” she asked hesitatingly before she could think about it.

_Please stay with me…_

His eyes went wide, and his mouth was agape. He looked comical. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

“You mean… to sleep?” she saw him swallow. He was nervous.

 _Adorable_.

“Yes silly, you are exhausted. I mean to sleep” she kissed his cheek

“Ok” his entire face was blushing, all the way to the tips of his ears.

_You are so cute when you are nervous._

Once they were sitting on the sofa she looked straight into his eyes. She had made a decision some time ago and was now absolutely sure it was the right one. She wanted to know if he felt the same way. She needed to tell him what she wanted.

“Ben…?” she said in a low voice

“Yes Rey?”

“I want… I want to be… with you…” _Wonderful phrasing Rey_ “I want… I want you to be my first…” This was proving to be more difficult than Rey had anticipated. One thought crossed her mind all of a sudden. What if he didn’t want her? She didn’t think about that possibility. She was such an idiot. “I mean if you want obviously because…” He placed his fingers on top of her lips to silence her.

“Are you sure?” his eyes were so clear, they were shining, they looked almost golden. “I mean… are you sure you want me?”

Who else could she possibly want? He felt like home, he felt natural, he felt destined. When she was with him she felt like she belonged.

“I’m sure Ben…”

It was time to tell him what she had known for a long time now.

“Ben I… I love… I love you”

He let out a breath he had apparently been holding. Could it be relief?

“I love you too Rey” he finally said, and she believed him. How could she not? He was speaking from his soul, she could feel it. He hugged her and they laid on the couch “I love you so much sweetheart, I want you to be my first. I’m so happy you want me too”

She rested her face on his chest and was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She felt at peace there, wrapped around him.

Like they were one.


	19. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We say goodbye to Lando. Something weird is going on with their wands. Rey meets the in-laws, it goes as well as it’s expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers! :)

It was raining the morning of Lando Calrissian’s funeral.

It was like the London weather knew how Leia and Han felt. They were staring silently at the city from their suite at the Shangri-La. They had arrived late the night before. They hopped in the first plane to London once they found out about Lando’s passing.

The circumstances of his death were still a mystery to them, but something told them it had to do with what Luke had warned them might happen.

When they arrived at the cemetery, they saw Obi-Wan and Luke standing next to the casket. Both looking tired and sombre, wearing black robes. Leia and Han approached them silently.

“Ben, Luke” was all Leia could say. For the first time she allowed herself to shed tears. It was real now. She was standing next to the place that would hold her friend for the rest of time.

“Leia, Han, it was nice of you to come” said Obi-Wan holding Leia in a fatherly way.

“We had to say goodbye” said Han “Luke” he greeted his brother in law with a nod. He had never been a man of many words.

The service was about to begin. The crowd stood silently surrounding Lando’s body. He was a well-liked man.

A man dressed fully in black stood in front of everyone and started talking. Luke stood next to Leia and leaned closer to whisper something in her ear so only she could hear him.

“Leia, I need to tell you something about Lando’s death, it is connected to Palpatine…”

“Not here Luke, not now. Please”

As the Big Ben chimed when it struck noon, they listened to the man speak about Lando’s kindness, his ability to make everyone feel at home. His bravery during the war, and his complete devotion to his job. They listened as a man they had never met before spoke about the many qualities of their friend.

When he was finished white flames sprouted from around the casket and covered it entirely. As they died down, they were replaced with white marble that was now his tomb.

His final resting place.

The attending mourners paid their respects to Lando Calrissian in the form of a white rose on top of his tomb. By the end of the service it was completely covered by the beautiful flowers.

One by one everyone left the place, leaving Leia, Han, Luke and Obi-Wan standing guard by the side of the headstone that had just been placed for Lando. Leia and Han stood together, silently saying goodbye to their friend one last time.

Holding hands under the rain, covered by their black umbrella they walked away, closely followed by Luke and Obi-Wan.

“Leia… we need to talk” said Luke

“Luke, it’s been a difficult day. Can’t it wait?” said Leia, trying to delay what she knew would be a difficult conversation.

“It can’t” said Obi-Wan slowly. Both Han and Leia looked at him and nodded. “We must discuss what has been happening lately”

“Very well” agreed Leia “But not here”

They walked into the suite and sat on the living room, neither sure how to start the conversation they were about to have.

Han stood silently to pour himself a drink. He had learned, after many denials on their part, not to offer any “muggle” drinks to them. He considered this a blessing as it ensured more was available for him.

He sat next to Leia, whisky in hand, and waited for the Hogwarts teachers to tell them what was so important that Luke almost interrupted the funeral to inform them.

“We have every reason to believe that Lando was killed by a death eater” started Luke.

Leia straightened her back immediately at the mention of Lord Palpatine’s dreaded minions.

“He was killed inside Hogwarts grounds. Three students found him disoriented and Lando escaped from them. One of them ran to the castle to inform me of the situation while the other two looked for him. The two that stayed behind where stunned, we found them unconscious. A hour later we found Lando’s body” explained Obi-Wan

Leia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Luke seemed visibly annoyed, he kept staring at Obi-Wan as if there was something he was holding back.

“And the children? Are they alright?” asked Leia, concern and panic in her voice.

“Yes Leia they are…” but Obi-Wan was interrupted.

“The children were Ben, his friend Poe Dameron and another kid called Cassian Andor” Luke finally blurted out. Leia and Han stared at him in confusion.

“What do you mean… was Ben attacked?” asked Han, suddenly very aware of how serious everything they were saying was. Could they have hidden the fact that Ben was attacked from them?

“No” said Obi-Wan trying to calm the situation “Ben was the student that informed me of what happened” he looked at Luke with reproach and continued “It appears he and his friends were out celebrating his success in the second task when they encountered Lando out by the lake”

“At least that’s what they told us” said Luke with disdain.

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Leia defensibly. Han could feel his anger rising. He did not like where this conversation was going. He may not understand this world completely, but he understood people, and the tone Luke had used did not sit well with him. He doubted the truthfulness of the student’s statement. Of his son’s statement.

“Luke…” warned Obi-Wan

“We have to consider everything Obi-Wan! Don’t you think it’s a huge coincidence that he was the one that found Lando? That he is the one that was not attacked? I’ve been telling you for ages, that kid has dark tendencies…”

“That kid is my son Luke, your nephew” said Leia slowly but with a tone that was clearly enraged.

“We have to explore every possibility, we can’t just assume he’s innocent because he’s family, look at Vader…” argued Luke.

“How dare you compare Ben to that monster?!” barked Leia raising her voice. She was losing her patience and Han was closely behind.

“Your son has been sneaking into the restricted section of the library for years! He is nothing but trouble, he knows the dark arts, he has an affinity for them. He could very well be a Death Eater!” whined Luke, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well as them.

Somewhere along the argument they had risen to their feet, Han was now standing close to Luke, his hands fisted by his sides. He would not allow the man he had trusted to care for his son to speak about him like that. Wouldn’t that make it easier? If it was some deluded child trying to follow his grandfather’s steps instead of accepting that years ago, they had made a mistake?

“We have no reason to suspect Benjamin Luke, I will not allow…” Obi-Wan tried to reason with the man before being cut again mid-sentence.

“What other explanation is there?! You put Hogwarts’s shields yourself. It makes more sense if someone already inside…” but Luke never finished his sentence.

“That’s it” muttered Han and then ran his fist into Luke’s face. A loud crack was heard, and blood started spurting from his nose. “My son is not a murderer. Now get out”

In a movement that Leia had not anticipated but that she reacted to nonetheless, Luke stood up defiantly clutching his wand on his right hand. Both Leia and Obi-Wan stood in front of Han ready to protect him in case he was attacked.

“Luke stand down” said Obi-Wan calmly. So far, his strategy of letting a family known for their temper solve their problems on their own was not working.

“Luke what happened to you?” said Leia with tears in her eyes before addressing Obi-Wan “Expect us at Hogwarts soon. I want to see my son. Now please go.” then she and Han stood by the open door waiting for them to leave.

++++++++++

He was late for his Ancient Runes lesson, when he arrived, he saw that sadly someone had already sat in the chair next to Rey. He was forced to take a chair at the empty table at the far back of the classroom.

Someone else was missing.

As soon as he sat down the lesson began. It took him a few seconds to notice Luke wasn’t the one giving class today. In fact, he couldn’t see who was giving the lesson. The voice and speech pattern gave him away.

Professor Yoda.

He wondered why Luke wasn’t there, then he remembered it was Lando’s funeral today. Luke must be in London.

Minutes after him Cassian burst through the doors breathless after what must have been quite a run to get to class. He sat next to Ben and took a few moments to recover.

Once his breathing had gone back to normal, he leaned in and whispered to Ben, so low he barely was able to understand what he was saying. But what he said made him panic.

“We have a problem”

Ben spent the rest of the class wondering what the problem might be. Professor Yoda, who usually taught History of Magic, was a very patient man. However, he did not tolerate when his students were distracted. Cassian and Ben were forced to delay the very stress-inducing conversation until the lesson was over.

As soon as class was dismissed, Ben pulled Cassian to the side and stared at him questioningly.

“What problem Andor?” said Ben, feeling his palms sweating. The statement could mean all kinds of things. Possibilities were infinite considering their recent activities.

“We haven’t been caught” he said guessing accurately where Ben’s pessimistic thoughts had drifted immediately “I asked something to my father. I was thinking about what… he said… and I think…” Cassian looked around nervously, checking if someone was within earshot.

Ben knew it was dangerous to speak openly in such a public setting, so he pulled out his fake galleon and looked at Cassian who understood immediately.

“Can you make it at 6:00?” he asked

“Yeah” answered Cassian.

He set the time and the message was delivered to every member of the Resistance. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rey and Poe waiting for him at the door. He nodded at Cassian and they both left the room, Ben slightly less anxious but still scared.

He walked with Rey and Poe to their D.A.D.A class, then they went different ways as he had Potions, Poe had Care of Magical Creatures, and Rey had Transfiguration with Maz.

The rest of the day went out quickly. He could barely focus on his classes as he kept wondering what Cassian could possibly have to say. He almost wished he hadn’t said anything and only set a date for a meeting.

As 6 o’clock drew closer, he started relaxing. Soon he would know, and everything would be fine. Or not.

_Damn it._

At 5:30 he gave up and walked into the Room of Requirement. He was done waiting around. He would wait there. 

++++++++++

When she entered the Room of Requirement, he was already there sitting in a chair reading a book that she immediately recognized. It wasn’t a magical book.

“Hi” she said sheepishly.

What was she suddenly so shy about? They had already spent the night together. They had decided to give themselves to each other completely. Only problem was, they hadn’t discussed the date when that was supposed to happen.

“Rey! Hi” he said blushing. Why was he blushing? If she had known things would get so awkward between them when they were alone, she would’ve thought twice to mention that she wanted… that.

“So… Anna Karenina?” was all she could think to say.

“I… It’s a good book” he said defensibly.

“I never said it wasn’t, it’s not Les Misérables tho…” she smiled at him. This was easier. Talking, discussing subjects they both liked. The awkward silences were especially awkward since their decisions because of all the possibilities…

“You like muggle books?” he asked genuinely surprised. She was slightly offended but didn’t let show.

“My parents were muggles, remember? Anyway… books were… a way to entertain myself” When she was forced to rummage through rubbish, she had been shocked at the number of books one could find. She read them all, loved to imagine herself in a distant world living a life that wasn’t her own. Until something she couldn’t have imagined even in her wildest dreams happened to her and now here she was “What about you, why are you reading that?” she asked while pointing at the book he was holding so tightly.

He was, after all, the son of the President of M.A.C.U.S.A. She would’ve thought he would be surrounded by magical books and would have no time to even know about the existence of other kind of literature.

“Yeah… my father is also a muggle, he had some books, I read them, and they interested me. He would bring some from time to time. My mother tended to give me only magical books”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment she looked at his lips, and he closed the distance, before she could think anything his lips were on hers. This had been happening with increased frequency. They couldn’t be apart it would seem.

Still, he always kept it very modest. Even though they had already discussed taking a step further he was incredibly respectful. And she was too shy to start the conversation about doing more.

“They’ll be here any second now” he said breathlessly.

“Hmmm?” she mumbled dreamily; she was lost in the moment. She could barely understand what he was saying, she wanted more, she wanted him. No one else mattered in that moment.

“The rest Rey… we said 6:00…it’s almost time…” he said between kisses.

_Shit_

They broke their kiss and as if they had summoned them Poe and Finn walked into the room. They stared at each other awkwardly. It was painfully obvious what Ben and Rey had just been doing. Thankfully, Poe and Finn were gracious enough not to mention it.

Once they were all gathered around the table Cassian stood up and addressed them all.

“I was thinking about what Mr. Calrissian said the night we saw him. ‘Four, not three, in the ministry, the prophecy’ now, we know that Snoke has three objects. It is possible he doesn’t know whatever he’s collecting is four instead of three”

“Right” said Ben. It made sense, how many sets of three dark evil objects could there be laying around away?

“Then he said ‘in the Ministry and prophecy’, so I asked my father what happens to prophecies once they are made, if someone records them or something” Cassian placed both hands on the table, leaned in and continued “Turns out they keep them at the Ministry, protected. They are orbs”

“You mean…” started Poe

“He has four Horcruxes” said Jyn

“If he has Horcruxes” replied Finn

“You don’t just _have_ Horcruxes, it’s not something you can acquire, you have to _make_ them” said Ben with slight annoyance.

“And of course he made them, there is no other explanation” finished Rey. She felt Finn’s gaze on her, she saw the disappointment on his face.

“The point is, the fourth one could be the orb of the prophecy. He could’ve had someone steal it for him, made it a Horcrux and then put it back. No one would suspect anything, and the thing would forever be protected by the ministry” said Cassian

“That’s insanely clever” Rey mumbled, a horrified look on her face. If the orb that contained the prophecy was a Horcrux, they now had definite proof that the Ministry of Magic itself had been compromised.

“I guess… we have to break into the Ministry of Magic” said Ben with feigned disappointment.

“Wicked” muttered Poe with a grin.

“Are you insane? That’s illegal, not to mention impossible” Jyn stated, crossing her arms in a clear sign of defiance.

“Not really…” said Cassian apologetically “I mean it’s definitely illegal, but at night security is incredibly relaxed. The problem would be to pass the defences that the entrance to the place where the prophecies are has, but… I mean… those two can fight a dragon” he said pointing at Ben and Rey “I’m sure they can manage to sneak into the ministry, you are the brightest witch on earth, and the three of us are not half bad. I think we could pull it off” he finished with a shrug. He seemed to be trying to convince Jyn as much as himself. It was indeed an insane idea.

“You know what will happen if we get caught?” she added as a warning.

“Then I propose we don’t get caught” said Ben smiling.

Rey could see he was beginning to like this rule breaking life, and she had to admit it, she rather liked it as well.

++++++++++

“SILENCE!”

Snoke’s deep raspy voice boomed across the room they were in. The place was almost pitch dark. Surrounded by like-minded individuals Armitage Hux knew he should not be afraid. He shouldn’t feel like his life was constantly in danger.

“We have waited long enough Snoke” complained one of the masked men standing at the front. “It is time for our Lord to rise”

“All in due time Rax” Snoke said calmly but with a menacing tone. “Have I not delivered what I said I would?”

Slowly walking towards the man, Snoke’s silence and threatening attitude made everyone weary. He had not been in charge for long, and no one expected him to stay in charge after Lord Palpatine returned. But in the short time he had been in front of the remaining loyal servants of the Empire, he had earned a reputation for his viciousness.

Snoke was a man to be feared.

“Surely you understand our reservations Snoke, so far we only have some bone that you had your children steal and nothing else. We want action.”

“Yes…” Snoke said slowly. “Action”

He paced around the room, staring at every single one of them. It was unnerving the intensity of his gaze. It felt like it was trying to burn a hole through them.

“Friends! I assure you our plan is going well. Soon we will be able to see the Dark Lord again. Patience is all I ask from you. One week from now he will walk among us once more”

Cheers could be heard all around them. Hux joined the collective joy that seemed to have taken over. Even though deep down he was beginning to doubt the Supreme Leader’s plans.

To double-cross this group of people was a dangerous thing, it was almost suicide.

“We shall meet again my friends, one week, in one week bring him right here. We will bring back the rightful ruler, our Emperor. Here is the place were Lord Palpatine will rise again!”

The excitement in the room was overwhelming. It wasn’t similar to the light-hearted cheers he had listened to during the Tournament. This was disturbing, it felt ominous.

One by one the death eaters disapparated until only the Supreme Leader and his knights were left in the room. Snoke stared at them silently. He almost wished he started screaming, that he was angry, that he cursed them. Something to stop the silence.

“You have disappointed me” he finally said “You know perfectly well that we still need one more ingredient and you have yet to get it for me”

“Sir… professor Skywalker is always…” Vicrul started but was interrupted by Snoke.

“I don’t want excuses! I want results. You _will_ get me Skywalker’s blood. Do you understand?” Snoke said, his anger now rising to the surface. He was good at hiding his temper when they were surrounded by Palpatine’s loyalists.

“Yes… Supreme Leader” apologised Vicrul with a bow.

“General” Snoke addressed him

“Yes sir”

“Any news on your father?” Snoke asked.

His father. The man who had shipped him away as far as he could, to get rid of the evidence of his past indiscretions. The man who treated Hux like he was the worst scum to have ever been thrust upon this earth.

No. Hux did not want to find his father.

He did not want to have anything to do with the man. And yet, he had done everything he could to locate him. At the Supreme Leader’s request. His father was still, and most likely would forever be, a thorn at his side. He had to do something about it.

“No sir” he said truthfully “Still nothing”

“Keep looking. Last thing we need is for one of them to discover our plan” Snoke sat in his chair again and linked his fingers under his chin. “Even though we already have all the Horcruxes, we can’t have them knowing about out little secret”

“Of course sir. I will keep looking”

It was time to do what he should have done years ago. It was time to get rid of his father.

++++++++++

They had D.A.D.A class that morning. He was excited. Any class he shared with Rey was wonderful to him. Although in all fairness he had always loved professor Tano’s class.

"Today we will practice non-verbal spells” said Ahsoka Tano when they were all seated. “I will divide you into pairs and you will duel without speaking”

Although some considered her an unorthodox teacher Ben considered her one of the best teachers he had.

“We shall begin with…" Ahsoka Tano checked her list to choose two students and decided to try something new. “Benjamin if you please… and…” she smiled and looked at Rey “Miss Cadieux. Would you be so kind…”

Rey stood in front of Ben. He wanted to smile like an idiot but knew he had to keep his composure. This was an important lesson.

“No holding back understood?” asked professor Tano with a huge grin that made Ben’s face turn red. He knew she was talking to him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” said Rey with a smile. It sent a shiver down his spine. She truly was exquisite.

They bowed to each other; he never took his eyes off Rey’s. When they were straightening themselves, he winked at her and noticed her cheeks redden.

This was the first time they would duel with each other and he wanted to see how it would go. He knew she would be angry at him if she suspected he was holding back.

They both rose their wands and waited a few seconds.

“Begin” said Professor Tano finally.

_Expelliarmus_

A jet of red light came out of Ben’s wand just as a jet of blue light blasted from Rey’s. The two rays of light met in mid-air and suddenly Ben’s wand was vibrating. It was as though an electric charge was passing through it.

He couldn’t let go of it.

A narrow beam of light connected the two wands. It wasn’t red or blue, it was bright deep gold.

Rey looked just as shocked as he felt. She was gripping her wand with both hands, looking at it and at Ben, frowning in confusion. He started to panic. What if she got injured, what was happening?

Then he felt his feet lift from the ground. They were being raised into the air; their wands still connected by that golden light. Everyone around them was screaming. Professor Tano was struggling to keep calm. No one knew what was happening.

The golden thread splintered and a thousand more beams cascaded high over them, crisscrossing until they were surrounded by what looked like a cage of light.

Rey pulled her wand upward and the golden thread broke, the cage vanished, and they dropped to the ground.

They both stared at each other not knowing what had just happened. Professor Tano calmed the class down. Ben and Rey were helped to their feet and then Ahsoka approached them.

“Benjamin what was that?” the Professor asked him

“I have no idea Professor” answered Ben truthfully.

“Rey?” Ahsoka looked at Rey questioningly.

“I don’t know, it had never happened to me before” there was a slight tremor in her voice. What had happened was something neither of them had ever seen before. It was a bit worrying.

“We will speak to Professor Kenobi after class” Professor Tano assured them.

The rest of the lesson went by as planned. No one had another incident like the one they had. They remained silent the rest of the lesson. Whatever happened shook them deeply.

When the lesson was over a 4th year student walked into the room and said something to Professor Tano, he looked at Ben and then at Ahsoka again. Ben hated it when people talked about him like he was not there. He should be used to it by now, he wasn’t sure he ever would be.

“Benjamin, Miss Cadieux, please come with me” said the Professor while walking out of the classroom. They followed her and when they were walking along an empty corridor she addressed Ben “Lucky for us Obi-Wan is already looking for you Ben”

_How is that lucky?_

“Great…” he didn’t say anything else. The last thing he wanted was to have another chat with Obi-Wan, not because he disliked the headmaster. But because his uncle seemed to have a permanent spot in that office and he really did not want to see his uncle.

After they reached the Headmaster’s tower and passed the stone gargoyle, they climbed up the spiral stone staircase and entered Obi-Wan Kenobi’s office.

When he saw who was inside Ben stopped abruptly in the threshold, causing Rey to crash against his back.

His parents were there.

Both of them.

“Benjamin, I’m so glad you could join us. Thank you Ahsoka” said Kenobi calmly “Miss Cadieux… what are you doing here?”

Rey was too busy staring at Ben’s parents to hear Kenobi’s question. She was frozen in place afraid to say or do the wrong thing.

“Professor Kenobi, Mrs Organa, Mr Solo. I have something to inform you Obi-Wan. A most unusual thing happened in class today” started professor Tano before being interrupted by headmaster Kenobi.

“Oh… but young love is not unusual…” declared Obi-Wan with a teasing smile.

_What?_

Ben felt his stomach drop to the ground and his blood leave his face. His parents were there! What was Kenobi thinking? Ben suddenly found his feet quite interesting.

_God please kill me._

“It’s not… about that professor” assured Ahsoka.

_Oh my god, why? WHY?_

Perhaps they hadn’t been as inconspicuous as they thought.

“Oh?” Kenobi was still smiling. He was definitely enjoying this.

“These two students were duelling when their wands did something I have never seen before” related Professor Tano “They were… connected… through a golden thread”

“Interesting” said Obi-Wan, leaning forward suddenly quite serious about the situation.

“It was Professor, then they were surrounded by some cage of light and lifted off the ground. It didn’t stop until miss Cadieux broke the connection” Ahsoka Tano rested her hand on Rey’s shoulder. She was still blushing and now was actively avoiding his parent’s gaze.

Ben’s parents were staring. Neither had said anything yet. It was most unusual. They just stood there staring at him, almost as if they were relieved to see him.

_What is going on? Why are you here?_

“I will not presume to know a lot about wand lore Professor. I will have to ask an expert in the matter. Thank you for informing me” said Obi-Wan to Professor Tano.

“Let’s go Rey” she said, and Rey was about to follow her when his mother spoke for the first time since they had entered the room.

“Oh, she can stay” said Leia with a smile. Han snickered in the background.

Ben wanted to die.

_Nothing fancy, I could just drop dead._

Rey’s face was now crimson, and she looked at Ben as if begging for help. This was most definitely not how he had imagined she would meet his parents. He knew she would eventually he just hadn’t made a plan.

This was going to be a disaster.

++++++++++

_Oh god no. Please, please say I have classes or something. PLEASE BEN!!!_

Rey turned around and smiled. The fact that this woman was the president of MACUSA wasn’t what was making her nervous. Honestly, she couldn’t care less.

The problem was that she was her boyfriend’s mother.

“Hello dear, I’m Leia, and this is my husband Han” Leia offered her hand to Rey and she shook it nervously. She only nodded in acknowledgment, and hoped Leia wouldn’t notice her hand was trembling.

_Please say something. They’ll think you are an idiot._

“Nice to meet you Mrs Organa. My name is Regine Cadieux”

_Well… that’s something._

“She’s French! Well done son” Han said and slapped Ben’s back. She saw his face scrunch up and then he mouthed ‘sorry’ to her.

Ben looked like he was going to spontaneously combust any moment now. It would’ve been hilarious under any other circumstances.

“Call me Leia dear” said Leia kindly.

“Well I will leave you to it” said Obi-Wan rising from his chair.

“Headmaster you can’t leave” The look of horror in Ben’s face told her that he was counting with the headmaster to stay to defuse the situation a little.

“Of course I can Benjamin, I only called you here because your parents came to see you. The fact that miss Cadieux was also brought here was just a happy coincidence” Obi-Wan Kenobi’s grin was completely mischievous.

“Oh Benjamin stop being such a baby” Leia chided

Rey snickered

Then Leia approached Ben, she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. You could see she loved him dearly “Ben we’ve been so worried about you” then she hugged him.

“I’m fine mom” was all Ben said in return.

“Your uncle told us about what happened to Lando, we thought… we are glad you are ok” said Han and placed a hand on Leia’s shoulder.

Rey noticed he didn’t hug Ben.

It was one of the few things she remembered about her dad. How he would always find a moment to hug her.

“Regine darling would you like some tea?” Leia asked her.

“Ahm… sure, ahm… you can call me Rey… everyone calls me that” she was starting to get a little bit uncomfortable. For all the things they had talked about. His parents had almost never come up. She barely knew their names. She knew his mother was president, but everyone knew that.

Leia flipped her wand and a clothed table appeared in the middle of the room, a cake stand in its centre, filled with different kinds of pastries, tea cakes, scones. A tea pot stood beside it and four beautiful cups awaited them. Then chairs were conjured, and they sat.

“So, Rey, you here for the year right?” Han asked

“Yes sir” she said instantly. She was here only for the year; she hadn’t stopped to think about that. What would happen after the year was over?

“Oh call me Han. ‘Sir’ makes me feel old” he said with a shrug

“You are old” Leia added

“Whatever princess” Han rolled his eyes and then addressed Rey once again “Rey how are you liking Hogwarts?”

“It’s… nice”

_How eloquent Rey._

“I hope my boy’s making your stay a pleasant one” said Han with a half-smile. A half-smile she had seen before. Ben’s devilishly handsome smile.

Ben choked on his tea. And Rey couldn’t stop herself from giggling. He was a mess now.

“I’ve had a wonderful stay so far; Ben is a gentleman” she said solemnly.

Why was she nervous? They seemed like nice people. Han was funny.

“So… Rey what did you think of Ben’s second task?” Leia asked.

“I… well I didn’t see much. But I know he won. So, it must’ve been a good one”

“She didn’t see because she was also competing. She is Beauxbaton’s champion” Ben told them proudly.

“That is wonderful” Leia placed her hand on top of Rey’s, it was such an intimate gesture, it took Rey by surprise.

“Tough girl!” Han said excitedly and winked at Ben.

“Have you thought what you’d like to do after school?”

“Woah it took you five minutes to ask the hard questions. Great” Ben interjected before Rey could answer. She was grateful because she didn’t have an answer.

“Well, our son never writes to us so we don’t know…”

“Owls can fly both ways” Ben said bitterly.

Rey saw Han wince and Leia look slightly guilty. Neither of them said anything else. There was something there, she hoped Ben trusted her enough to share it with her.

Ben started fidgeting in his seat, he was uncomfortable. He clearly wanted to leave.

Rey decided she also wanted to leave.

“Leia, Han, this has been wonderful. Thank you so much for the tea. But it’s getting late for our alchemy class. Ben and I should get going” she lied.

“Yes, Alchemy. We have to go” Ben said while he rose to his feet.

“Oh so soon? You must to meet us for dinner then” Leia pleaded, it sounded almost like a beg.

“She won’t take no for an answer” Han told Rey, a sad smile on his face.

“Of course we’ll be here” Rey told Leia, she saw her relax somewhat. “Goodbye, and again thank you for everything”

Once they were outside Ben took her hand and spun her around so she was facing him.

“Thanks” he said while brushing a strand of hair off her face.

“No problem… do you want to talk about it?” Rey asked.

Ben looked away and sighed.

“Yeah… but not here”


	20. Be with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we earn the Explicit rating…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for my smut writing skills. First time and all that. One of the spells I had to make up. You’ll know which one. Also the potion mentioned is something I added.  
> Hope you like.  
> -Is.

She was sitting underneath a big willow tree by the lake, watching Ben throw rocks at the lake. They had decided to take a walk with Kylo to avoid bumping into Ben’s parents. She could see he was still a bit on edge after the meeting.

She was quietly waiting for him to open-up about his family. She was rubbing Kylo’s belly and scratching behind his ears when Ben sat next to her.

“So…” she said hoping he would share whatever was bothering him.

“So…” Kylo got up and ran around them excitedly. “You met my parents”

“I did… they were nice… today” she added carefully.

Ben let out a mirthless laugh “You noticed…” he looked down and stared at his hands.

“I did” Rey placed her hand on top of his. He looked up at her and then stared at the lake.

“Well… Leia Organa-Solo is an amazing politician. She’s completely dedicated to her work. She wants to make the world a better place. That’s why she has devoted her life to her job. All my life she barely had time for anything else. Work always came first.” Ben looked down again. She could see how painful it was for him to admit it.

Rey squeezed his hand hoping it would make him feel better. She didn’t know what to say. However, she had some questions.

“And your father?” she asked

“He… my mother and him argue a lot. They love each other, of that I’m sure. But they are too different. They can never…” he ran his fingers through his hair. “He is a smuggler you see. He did all kinds of illegal stuff when they met. He dialled it down a little when he and mom got together, but he never stopped. Whenever they had a big argument. Which was often. He would leave. At first it was just days, then weeks passed when I wouldn’t see him” Ben stopped for a second and sighed. “He always had something more important, more exciting to do than to spend time with me. Or at least that’s how it felt” the smile that formed in his lips didn’t reach his eyes. “Anyway, I was basically raised by my mother’s staff”

“That’s… I’m so sorry Ben…” her heart broke when she realised just how lonely he truly felt. That was why he considered Hogwarts his home. The same reason she loved Beauxbatons. They didn’t feel as alone when they were surrounded by their peers.

She wondered if, like her, he felt out of place most of the time. Like something was missing. Like she didn’t belong.

“I’m such an idiot” he said suddenly “You must think I’m a jerk for complaining that my parents didn’t pay enough attention to me…” he covered his face with his palms, his elbows balanced on his knees.

“Ben, no, don’t even think that” she took his hand and laced her fingers with his. “That must’ve been so painful, I’m sorry that happened to you” she placed their intertwined hands on her lap and caressed his cheek with her free hand. “We are more alike than we thought. We both grew up alone”

He looked into her eyes and placed his hand on his cheek on top of hers, he then kissed the inside of her wrist.

“You are not alone” he whispered.

“Neither are you” she replied. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly. He laid his head on her chest and they laid back onto the tree with Kylo snuggling between them.

They fell asleep like that and woke up when Kylo started licking Ben’s face. It was time to go back to school. They walked back to the castle and parted ways when she had to head towards Beauxbatons carriage for her lesson with Maz.

++++++++++

It was time to meet his parents for dinner. He couldn’t imagine what they had been doing all day. Specially with his father being around. It unsettled him to know that they both were there. They should be back in New York. Far away from everything that was going on in the castle.

And yet here they were.

He waited for Rey by the stone gargoyle so they would arrive together. He did not want to face them alone.

“Ready?” she asked him with that smile of hers that never failed to lift his spirit.

“Never, but let’s go”

They climbed upstairs and entered Obi-Wan’s office for the second time that day. In there they found the headmaster talking excitedly to Han, and Leia who was having what appeared to be an interesting conversation with an old man with white hair and silver eyes.

Garrick Ollivander.

It was impressive how quickly things happened when people found out Leia Organa was the one requesting them.

“Rey, Ben, I’m so glad you came” Leia greeted them before enveloping in a warm hug. 

“Mr. Organa-Solo, Miss Cadieux, pleasure to see you again” said Ollivander with a smile.

“Well, we are all here. I think it’s about time we found out what’s going on with this wand business” said Han in a mocking tone. Ben knew that his father was most likely more interested in getting dinner started than in hearing about wands. In all honesty, Ben was too.

They sat around the table that had been placed in the middle of the room. Larger than the one Leia had conjured in the morning. This one was completely bare. Dinner would have to wait for the conversation to end.

“Do you know what’s wrong with our wands?” asked Rey with concern.

Ollivander smiled at her and shook his head twice.

“Nothing is wrong with your wands Miss Cadieux” he looked at Ben and continued “I trust you know I made both of your wands?”

“Yes” Rey answered.

“No” Ben said at the same time.

Ben looked at Rey questioningly and she only shrugged. He didn’t know she had gotten her wand at Ollivander’s.

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold. Every wand I’ve ever made” he said proudly “It so happens that the phoenix whose feather tail resides in Mr. Organa-Solo’s wand gave another feather. Just one other” he now looked at Rey “And that is the feather that resides inside Miss Cadieux’s wand”

Ben looked at Rey confused. She was touching her wand, lost in thought.

“You see, your wands are sisters. They will _not_ work properly _against_ each other. But if they are forced to duel, a very rare effect will take place” everyone was hanging on ever word Garrick Ollivander said. “If the connection had continued, eventually one of the wands would force the other to show the last spells used. A sort of Priori Incantatem effect”

“But… how is that possible?” asked Leia, her hand wrapped around her husband’s.

“I can’t answer that for you Madame president”

“Oh, Garrick call me Leia. What do you mean you can’t answer that? You _made_ the wands”

“Indeed I did. But I have no way of knowing who the wand will choose” Ollivander extended his hand to Rey and she placed her wand on his hand. He looked at it for a few seconds before speaking again “Another interesting thing is that Miss Cadieux’s wand was shipped to France by mistake, it was supposed to stay in my London shop. Somehow it didn’t and it ended up with her” he gave Rey her wand back and looked at Leia “There must be some reason, but I do not know it”

“Sounds like you are more perfect for each other than you thought eh son?” Han whispered to Ben while nudging him on his side.

They ate in silence after that. He didn’t know what to think.

The whole thing sounded suspiciously like fate.

Deep inside him, he knew that was the case.

++++++++++

“I can’t stop thinking about it!” cried Jyn to the rest of the Resistance. “It’s illegal… its insane!... it’s…”

“Necessary” finished Cassian serenely.

Jyn looked defeated. She nodded and sat down beside Cassian. Ben knew her enough to know that she had probably been considering every possible scenario where they could avoid breaking into the Ministry.

She obviously had come up with nothing. It was happening.

“Well, then we need a plan” said Finn cheerfully.

“So just like that we are going to start planning how to commit a crime?” asked Rey sounding a little worried.

“Just like that” said Ben with a smile. Then he looked around at his friends. “How are we getting there?”

“Brooms” answered Poe at once.

Everybody nodded in agreement.

“Cassian what do you know about the ministry at night?” Ben asked

“Not much, just that the security has gotten very lax in recent years. Apparently the ministry has no real enemies” said Cassian with a shrug.

“That will work in our favour” said Finn

“Great. But lax security is not the same as no security” said Jyn annoyed.

“We’ll just freeze whoever we see” answered Poe with a grin “There’s six of us and maybe a couple of them”

“And then?” asked Rey raising her eyebrow.

“Then we find wherever it is that they keep the orbs at and take the one we are looking for” said Ben.

“Sounds like a great plan to me” Cassian added.

“Seriously?” asked Jyn crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair.

“We literally just agreed to get there and get in. That’s all. It’s basically what we already knew we were doing” Rey said unable to believe what these men considered a plan.

“But now we have decided that that is our plan” said Poe.

“Look, I know it sounds like we are going unprepared. But we don’t really know what is there for us to get ready. The plan may be a bit unpolished but I’m sure we can figure the rest out as we go. If you don’t want to go you don’t have to” said Ben calmly.

“You won’t survive without us” Jyn said finally.

“That’s probably true…” said Poe and earned himself an elbow from Cassian “Oi!”

“Fine, then stop complaining” Cassian said to Jyn defiantly. She smiled at him and winked.

“When?” asked Jyn suddenly.

“When what?” asked Finn.

“When are we going genius” Rey said to him.

“Why are you teaming up against us?” asked Finn exasperated.

“Someone needs to be rational about this” Jyn answered coolly.

“How about a couple of weeks from now?” Ben proposed.

“How about Sunday?” Rey countered.

“This Sunday? That’s just seven days from today” Poe said slightly alarmed.

“Yes, this Sunday. What? Are you scared now?” said Rey sarcastically

Jyn snickered “Make it Saturday. In case we take too long, if we go on Sunday we might get caught by workers on Monday”

“Fine. Saturday it is” Ben said in a tone that left no room for argument. “We leave after curfew. At 10pm we meet at the entrance of the quidditch pitch. Bring your brooms”

When he was about to leave Rey pulled him back.

“Ben, I need to talk to you about something” she whispered. He told Poe to leave in his place and walked behind Rey. They waited some time and soon enough they were alone in the room.

“Ben…”

“Rey…”

“What we are going to do is quite dangerous…” she looked nervous “I just…”

“What is it? Are you worried? We can look into the Ministry’s security if it’ll make you feel better…”

“It’s not that” she was staring at him intensely. He could see she wanted to say something but couldn’t find the way. He started worrying it might be something serious.

“Then what? Talk to me, please…”

“Ben… I want us to be… together… before…” she said finally.

“Oh…” was all he could say. He really didn’t think that was what she wanted to discuss. He knew they had decided to… do it. And he really wanted to. It’s just that she caught him by surprise. It took him a few seconds to recover.

“Unless you don’t want to anym…”

Fully recovered from the initial shock he shut her with a kiss.

“Whenever you want. I’m yours Rey” he saw how his words made her blush and he felt a warmth spread inside him. A warmth that he should probably keep under control until she told him when.

“I think… how about Friday?” she stared at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers that stirred his insides and made him forget everything else.

“Should we meet here?” he asked finally regaining control of his tongue.

“I’m kind of curious to see what the room will offer” the mischievous smile she offered him didn’t help with the situation in his trousers.

They both laughed and kissed. Keeping to their word they left the room elated at the promise they had made to each other.

He loved her so much.

Friday would be a day he would never forget.

++++++++++

Rey awoke Friday morning feeling different. Nothing had happened yet and she already felt something inside her had changed. If she were to be honest with herself, she would admit things changed the moment she decided to take this next step with Ben.

She went through the motions of the day in a perpetual state of excitement. Everything seemed far away and inconsequential compared with what would happen that night. She couldn’t wait.

It just felt right.

Ben had barely had any sleep when he woke up that morning. Nervousness was taking a hold on him, every task he completed that day was done automatically. There was only room in his mind for one thing that day.

Rey.

They both felt like every step they took, every turn, every action, it brought them closer together.

As she walked silently towards the room of requirement, she felt her nervousness begin to envelop her. She wasn’t second guessing her decision. She was nervous because she wanted it to be perfect.

As she turned left around the corner of the seventh floor, she saw him standing in front of the tapestry of the dancing trolls and her heart swelled with love. His hands were behind his back, and he was balancing himself on the tips of his toes, she knew then that she wasn’t alone feeling nervous.

Without saying a word, he took her hand and they walked together in front of where they knew the room would appear. It wasn’t necessary to say anything they both knew what to ask of the room. Soon enough a door materialized where before was only wall. He looked at her and she nodded.

He squeezed her hand and they opened the door.

The room they walked into was not as big as the one where they held their meetings. Its walls were a soft peach colour, numerous little floating candles adorned the ceiling, offering a warm gentle glow that reached every corner of the place.

In the middle was a large four poster bed, chiffon curtains falling at the sides. It was covered with white silk sheets, many plush looking pillows at the top. It was beautiful.

In a far corner was a small round table with two chairs, a teapot was placed on top of it, a cake stand with nothing but scones by its side.

“That’s yours isn’t it?” Ben asked amused when he saw it.

“Maybe…” Rey gave him a small smile and swung their hands nervously. “They look delicious” she said.

“They do” he replied, but he wasn’t looking at the food as he said it.

She looked at him and then pulled her wand out and pointed at her lower abdomen. She had learned the spell at school the year before. When the nurse had given them a talk about birth control.

“Tempus sterilibus” she mumbled.

“What was that?” he asked while brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Contraception…” she answered and immediately blushed.

“Oh… I got you a potion” he said while pulling out a small vial with a brown substance inside it.

“You got _me_ a potion?” she asked with a quizzical brow.

“I meant… for me to drink… obviously” he said hurriedly. He opened the vial and downed its contents.

“Good” she said with a smile.

They stood for a few seconds, just staring into each other’s eyes.

He slowly moved his hand upwards until he finally touched her cheek, then leaned in for a quiet kiss. His hand travelled to her hair, caressing her gently.

“The first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen” he whispered softly in her ear.

It sent a shiver down her spine and rendered her speechless. He kissed her again, stroked her hair, her back, her face.

 _Touch me_ she thought. And as if she had said it aloud his hands skimmed up her sides, tracing her curves. She sighed against his lips when his hand found her breasts.

He had touched her before; he had felt her heartbeat quicken under his hand. But this time it was different. This time they were both acutely aware of what was about to happen.

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt and gently slid it off her shoulders, her hands travelled down his chest as she started taking off his clothes.

She saw the smile in his eyes when she drew off his shirt. That deliciously sensual smirk of his that shot warmth straight to her core.

His eyes were dark and intense in hers. He turned her around and she felt immediately self-conscious. He now had clear view of the scars that marred her skin. All her reservations vanished when she felt his soft lips over the line of her neck.

He wanted to savour every inch of her skin, he kissed the back of her neck, the slope of her shoulder. Slowly, gently, he traced some of her scars with the tips of his fingers. He kissed her there, where she once felt so much pain.

She lifted her arm and hooked it around him, he felt his blood take a leap south. He felt the silky skin of her abdomen and continued his exploration to where he had been before. He felt her shiver when he cupped her breasts.

She turned again and looked at him while she gathered the courage to rid herself of one more item of clothing. She unclasped the front of her bra and let it drop to the floor.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was perfect. Her golden skin illuminated by the candlelight looked ethereal. He looked at her asking for permission. She nodded and he placed the tips of his fingers on her skin for the first time, he was certain he would never ever forget that moment.

She grazed her lips over his shoulder, his throat, his face, giving into the urge to taste him. His hand stroked down her torso and grabbed the zipper of her skirt. He hesitated. She felt the tremor of his hand and understood. She placed her hand on top of his and together they drew the zipper down. Her skirt slipped down and pooled at her feet.

He felt her hands travel south and settle on his belt, he kissed her softly and he helped her rid him of his trousers. Her eyes widened as she saw him through his underpants. A burst of basic male pride surged within him at her reaction. She bit her bottom lip and he was almost done for.

She looked deep into his eyes, the hazel of her irises shining almost gold with the soft glow of the room.

“I want to see you” she said shyly.

He swallowed hard and nodded. Slowly he took off his last piece of clothing, never taking his eyes of her. She took a nervous step forward and stretched her hand. Before she touched him, she looked up.

“Can I?” she asked.

He consented and she closed the remaining distance. His eyes fluttered closed when she finally touched him _there._

 _It’s smooth_ she thought, and stroked him gently. His breathing was fast and shallow, he caught her wrist and pulled her hand away. She looked at him with slight panic.

“It will be over sooner than we want if you keep doing that” he said calmly.

“Another time then” She smiled, and he kissed her.

She moaned when she felt the contact of his skin on hers. He started kneeling in front of her, looking up reverently. She grabbed his hands and placed them on the band of her knickers. He kissed her bellybutton while he slid her undergarments off her.

They stood naked in front of each other for the first time.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the mattress. He held her close and eased her onto the bed, covering her body with his. He traced the shape of her face with his finger and travelled down until he stopped on her lower abdomen. With her hand she guided him _there._

Praying for control he explored the most intimate part of her.

She wanted to give him everything she had to give and wanted to take everything he was. Her breath hitched when he finally slipped a finger into her.

“Oh god” she moaned

“Is it good?” he asked with slight alarm in his voice.

“Yes” she answered breathlessly.

She felt her skin go hot and her head go light. Slowly, tenderly, he took her higher, until her sighs were gasps, until her eyes opened in shock.

She did not expect there would be so much. Her mind seemed to levitate away from her body, leaving her only able to feel. In that moment there was only them and no one else in the world. Her body arched instinctively, begging for more.

Suddenly, pleasure, sharp and wild shot her to a peak, over it, and then simmered down again.

 _More. Still more._ She pleaded in her mind. She moaned when his flesh found its way into her, very slowly he pushed deeper.

It hurt.

For a moment, the pain was so shocking that she froze in place. Her fingers dug into his back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he said while covering her face with kisses. He didn’t move. She didn’t know if he intended to stop or go on. But she knew what she wanted.

She gripped his hips and pulled him closer. The pain struck again, and she felt another shock and slight burn. He was inside her, with her at last.

“It fit” she said aloud and blushed as she didn’t mean to.

He dropped his head on her shoulder with a breathless and choked laugh.

“God, I love you” he whispered.

She smiled against his mouth and framed his face with her hands. 

“I love you too”

She was everything he could’ve asked for and more. She was his sun and stars. She was everything. When his mouth came back to hers, she met it eagerly.

She lifted her hips again and felt him move inside her. He withdrew and then slid back in. She gasped, moaned, and cried out each time he pushed further into her. Moving with him was as natural as breathing.

She felt something rise up and take her breath with it. She arched again to find more. She wanted more.

He was struggling to keep control. The look of her under him, lost in pleasure, pushed him to keep going.

Swimming in the heat of the moment she felt him shift, felt him press at her core. She opened her eyes, unable to focus, she watched his face. The intensity of those brown eyes.

He trembled above her, she cried out with pleasure and rode the crest of it with him.

Her arms came around him and stayed there as they collapsed on the bed.

They fell asleep like that, legs entwined, his face nestled between her breasts as she lazily stroked his back and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Later that night they would give themselves to each other again. Both hoping it would be the first of many nights together.

++++++++++

Waking up next to Rey had become one of his favourite experiences ever. Even though it had only happened twice, he already felt like he would never get tired of it. He wanted to wake up in her embrace forever.

“Good morning” she said sleepily. She looked adorable in the morning.

“Good morning sweetheart” he kissed her gently and held her close.

Still naked from their night activities, they struggled to leave the bed and get dressed. They would have to leave the room soon if they wanted to be back at their respective quarters before the castle woke up.

They lingered by the door. Neither of them wanted to leave. Here they were the only people on earth. Here only they mattered, all their troubles, all the dangers that awaited them didn’t exist inside this room.

“We’ll be ok right?” she asked sadly.

“We will, you’ll see. We’ll get what we are looking for and then come back. It will be fine.”

He caressed her cheek one more time and pressed his lips on hers. She sighed and hugged him.

They left the room unsure of what the future would bring. But elated for they both had found their real home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I updated the chapter count because apparently I suck at calculating how long my story might be. I think this time I got it right though. xx


	21. The Ministry of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking into the Ministry of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s another Chandler Bing quote in there somewhere. 
> 
> ***WARNING*** There is mention of torture and grave injuries. 
> 
> Hope it doesn’t suck  
> -Is

Rey and Finn finally managed to sneak out of Beauxbatons carriage fifteen minutes before the time they were supposed to be at the quidditch pitch to meet the other Resistance members. Rey was certain that Maz suspected something was going on with them, but the old witch didn’t seem to mind.

Or probably what she suspected wasn’t nearly as bad as what was really going on. That was much more likely.

When they reached the entrance of the pitch, she saw their friends talking in whispers. Resting against the door were six almost identical brooms, one had its twigs badly burnt.

They were all dressed fully in black. Rey and Finn, however, were wearing light colours. No one told them there was a dress code.

Jyn smiled at her as they approached.

“Rey, I got you something a bit less noticeable to wear. It was a last-minute decision. Sorry.” She handed her a pile of black clothes. Poe pulled Finn aside and handed him another pile.

They changed quickly and then the six of them stood in a circle. All apparently too nervous to approach the subject that was looming over them.

“If we go at full speed, we should be there in about three hours” Ben informed them.

Poe handed Finn a broom and a pair of goggles to protect his eyes. Looking around Rey noticed all six brooms were firebolts.

“How did you get this many firebolts?” Finn asked surprised.

“Last year Ben’s parents sent two, one to replace the one he burned and one for him in case he needed it for the tournament” Poe answered nonchalantly “You get the burnt one”

Finn scowled and Poe laughed.

“Don’t worry, it works just fine luv” he reassured him.

“I borrowed it from my team” Jyn said and gave Rey a broom and goggles.

They all put on their respective equipment and readied themselves for the long journey.

“Well, no time better than the present” Cassian said with a smile and shot up in his broom, closely followed by the rest.

They flew over Hogwarts grounds and over Hogsmeade. At a distance she could see the faint silhouette of mountains. The sun had set hours ago but the moon provided some illumination.

The only way she could tell how far from the ground they were was by looking down at the lights from the muggle towns as they passed them.

She could feel the drops of water hitting her face as they went through a cloud. They were all following Cassian and this move earned him some insults from his friends.

After what seemed like forever they started descending. She could see London coming closer and closer. Still following Cassian, the bright orange lights of the city grew closer and larger, assaulting her senses every direction.

When they finally touched ground in an alleyway Rey thought maybe Cassian had gotten lost. There was no entrance there. Just an old vandalised telephone box.

“We’re here” said Cassian pointing to the aforementioned box and walking towards it. “Well, get in” he said waiting by the door he had just opened.

The rest of them stared at him confused. He pretended to have them all fit into the tiny space.

“Look we can’t risk going down twice” he said slowly “Now go on”

Rey took one look down the alley and then forced herself into the box after Ben. They were extremely cramped inside the place.

“Now what” asked Ben annoyed while he shifted slowly trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Now I dial the password” Cassian said as if it was an obvious answer.

“Well go on” bellowed Poe impatiently.

“I need to organize my thoughts” Cassian said slowly. He seemed to be having some trouble remembering the password.

“Your thoughts?... Plural?” Ben said sarcastically.

“Shut up I don’t know what happens if I get it wrong”

“Perhaps you should’ve thought of that before forcing us inside this stupid space” Jyn said reproachfully.

Rey was silent but not because she didn’t mind the little space she was in. She was quiet because she could barely breathe. She was squished against the door. Feeling like everything around her was closing in, she closed her eyes to fight the anxiety that was building inside her.

“Rey are you ok?” Jyn asked, concern evident in her voice.

“Ah… uh huh” she said forcefully but not unkindly.

“Cassian god damn it” Jyn complained.

“Yes…” mumbled Cassian to himself, and then slowly dialled “6…2…4…4…2” 

“Fucks sake Andor hurry up!” Finn burst out

“I already did it” Cassian said defensibly.

Suddenly a voice was heard inside the box.

_“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business”_

Cassian hesitated a second before answering very quickly.

“Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso, Rey Cadieux, Ben Organa, Poe Dameron and Finn Storm… we’re here…to get something we forgot… inside…”

“Cassian you idiot” said Jyn breathlessly.

Rey wasn’t sure she could resist another moment inside that little box. She was starting to sweat and shiver. She tried to take deep breaths but she was struggling until she felt a hand squeezing hers. She looked down and saw that Ben had bent his arm bizarrely to reach her.

She calmed somewhat but could not wait to get out.

 _“Thank you”_ said the cool voice _“Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes”_

Six badges slid out of the metal orifice where change usually appeared. Cassian took them and tried to distribute them but was unable to move.

_“Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium”_

“FINE!” They all shouted in unison.

The floor shuddered and suddenly they were travelling down. Sinking into the depths of the Ministry.

 _“The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening”_ said the voice when the doors finally opened and they toppled out.

Once they all stretched out and Rey had managed to control her breathing, they hurried down the hall. As they stared at the Atrium, they saw the security person sleeping soundly at the desk.

Rey quickly pulled out her wand and cast a bewitched sleep spell on the wizard.

“He was already asleep” said Finn refusing to sound impressed

“Yes, but now he won’t wake up until we want him to” Rey quipped.

“Alright children, stop fighting” Cassian said as he walked ahead. They followed him past the golden fountain that was in the middle of the Atrium and down a corridor that started at the right of the sleeping guard.

They passed some large golden gates and reached the lifts. Cassian pressed the ‘down’ button and they waited for it to come up. When the doors started to open hesitated a moment as she didn’t want to find herself trapped again, but relaxed once she saw the size of it.

Once inside Cassian pressed the number nine button and the doors closed. As they went deeper into the ground she shuffled between her feet. She was getting nervous. She had a weird feeling in her stomach.

Like something terrible was about to happen.

++++++++++

_“Department of Mysteries”_ the voice informed.

They stepped out into a dark corridor that was illuminated only with torches that hanged from the walls. It was cold down there and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Rey was feeling cold. When he saw her shiver, he took off the jacket he was wearing and placed it on her shoulders. She smiled at him and zipped up the garment.

“Now what?” asked Cassian, voicing what surely everyone was thinking.

“Now we walk” said Jyn firmly and headed along the corridor towards whatever was hidden in the shadows.

As they approached a dark door, it swung open and Jyn stopped. Ben placed his arm in front of her protectively and went in first. It had been his idea after all. Whatever awaited them on the other side he should be the one to face it.

It was a large circular room. Floor to ceiling, everything was black. About a dozen doors could be seen all around the room, they were handless. Blue flamed candles adorned the space between them providing some dim lighting.

Jyn pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door they had just come from “Flagrate” and she drew a fiery X over it.

“Good thinking” Ben opened the door closest to him and walked through the threshold.

They found themselves inside a long rectangular room, with golden lamps hanging low from the ceiling. In the middle of it was an enormous tank filled to the brim with a deep dark green liquid.

As Ben approached it, he noticed some objects were floating inside it.

“What are those things?” asked Poe curiously.

One of the pearly white objects got close enough for Ben to see it properly.

It was a brain.

“Brains…” Ben took a step back as if he had received an electric shock and stared silently at the thank. What could the ministry possibly want with that many brains? And more importantly, why?

The brains glimmered eerily inside the tank, floating about in no distinguishable pattern. Small ribbon-like tentacles could be seen coming out of them.

“Ben… I don’t think this is the place” Rey said warily.

“We should go back” Finn added.

Ben nodded and walked back towards the rest of the group. They were all staring around the room. He finally noticed the rows of desks that surrounded the tank. He was so enraptured by it that he had barely looked at anything else in the room.

As they closed the door behind them, the walls of the black room started spinning. It would’ve been impossible to know through which door they needed to go back if it weren’t for Jyn’s signal.

The next door they opened was a large room that looked like an old amphitheatre.

Stone steps surrounded what should be the stage. In the middle of it was a stone archway, and under it was a weird veil that fluttered creepily. Voices could be heard coming from the other side of the veil. But Ben couldn’t see anything behind the archway.

Something told him it would be unwise to go through, so they went back.

The third door they tried was locked. No matter what they tried it wouldn’t open.

_What if that’s the door?_

Refusing to lose hope they tried one more and found themselves inside a long rectangular room. It resembled one of the classrooms at Hogwarts. Desks lined the sides and the walls were covered by what seemed like thousands of clocks, large and small. Hanging there, ticking incessantly.

They walked along the space in the middle left between the rows of desks. At the far end of the room they saw a glass jar filled with a strange smoky sort of liquid. He could see that something was inside it but didn’t have much time to examine it as almost immediately he saw a door that was just behind it.

“Do you think that could be the door?” Cassian asked behind Ben.

“Only one way to find out” Rey said, and she stepped forward and opened it.

Trailing behind Rey they entered a massive room with a ceiling as high as a church. It was filled with towering shelves that were packed with small glass orbs, each of them labelled with tiny yellowing pieces of parchment.

The room was so big and poorly lit they could not see the end of it as it was engulfed in shadows. There could be millions of orbs inside. They glimmered under the blue light cast by the candles that sat at the beginning of every alley.

“How the hell are we supposed to find the one we are looking for?” Poe asked, his voice filled with wonder.

It was indeed an incredible sight.

Unlike the room before, this one did not have the ticking noises. However, this place was not completely silent either. Ben could hear whispers coming from deep inside the room. From the shadows.

“Do you hear that?” he asked looking ahead. He turned around to see the others and they were al looking at him with confused faces. All except Rey. She was distracted staring at the same place he had been staring at seconds ago.

“Ahm… no” Jyn answered him. “What are you talking about Solo, the place is silent. Its creepy”

_The whispers are creepier._

“I hear it” Rey finally said without looking at them “Whispers… coming from there” she pointed far into the distance.

“Yes…” Ben said and stood next to Rey. He looked at her and knew she was thinking the same thing as him. They had to go towards the sound. He could not explain why he knew that; it was as if something was calling for him.

As they started walking to the source of the sounds, he felt a hand pulling him back.

“This is extremely creepy mate. I can’t hear a thing. Are you sure you want to go there?”

“We have to go, it’s there. I can feel it…”

The whispers were like nothing Ben had ever heard. He walked beside Rey, following the voices. Every time he looked down an alley, he saw how the ends were in near total darkness. This place was truly enormous.

Finally they stopped. Finn almost crashed against Rey. His friends seemed to be equally fascinated and scared of the room. Something about the thousands of crystal spheres glimmering in the darkness was just bewitching.

“It’s here” Rey said staring down row ninety-seven. She looked at him hesitatingly and he stepped forward. He could hear it too. The voices here were beginning to grow louder.

They walked down the row, slowly, carefully. Stopping every once in a while, to see If they hadn’t passed the place. When they were about to reach the middle of the path, he found the origin of the voices they had been following.

The small round crystal thing seemed to shine brighter than the others. It looked harmless, and yet it contained something so dark it was capable of cheating death. 

“Ben…” Rey whispered and pointed at the label attached to the ball. Ben felt his chest constricted. This was the one. The label said T.D to Y. and underneath it ‘Dark lord and (?) Luke Skywalker/Leia Organa. The names of his family had been added after. They were handwritten.

“That’s the one” he said

“Yes” Rey confirmed.

They both stood there staring at the little orb, unsure of what to do.

“Oh, come on!” Poe stepped in front of them and went to grab the sphere. As soon as he touched it he hissed and pulled his hand back. “Fuck, it burns!”

As Poe showed his hand to Finn and Jyn, Ben saw Rey still staring at the prophecy.

“Let’s see…” she said in a low voice and took the orb in her hands. She didn’t wince.

She stared at it intently, her eyes grew like saucers and suddenly she gasped and nearly dropped it. Ben caught it and immediately realised why Rey had been startled. When his hand made contact with the orb he could hear it clear as day. A male voice reciting the prophecy he was already so familiar with.

“…And when evil tries to tip the scale

An estranged son will meet his equal

Together they cannot fail

For balance must be restored

The dyad is our only hope…”

Ben offered it to Poe again.

“No, I’m not touching that” he said with a frown.

Ben could see the hand Poe was nursing had an ugly red colour in the palm.

“Finn?” Ben asked. Finn extended his hand and Ben gave him the prophecy. He touched it and didn’t wince in pain, so Ben assumed it was alright. “Do you hear anything?” he asked him.

“Nah man, it’s just a cold sphere” Finn answered with a shrug.

“Give me that” Poe took it from Finn’s hand and was shocked when he was able to hold painlessly. “The bloody thing was scorching hot minutes ago”

Cassian and Jyn stared at them in silence. Ben could tell they were analysing the situation.

“We should go” Jyn finally said.

“Can I hold it?” Cassian asked. Poe gave him the orb and Cassian stared at it.

“Do you hear anything?” Jyn asked him. He shook his head and gave the orb back to Ben.

They walked back retracing their steps. The room was now completely silent. He placed the orb in his pocket and took Rey’s hand in his.

They would soon be back at the castle and they would focus on destroying the horcrux.

Everything was going according to plan.

++++++++++

As soon as they stepped into the room they noticed the mark Jyn had left had vanished. They walked in and as soon as they closed the door four tall hooded figures started appearing around them. IT was as if they had been waiting for them.

The faint light from the candles illuminated the face of the one standing closer to Rey and she could finally see the mask it was wearing. History books would forever bear withing its pages images of such masks.

Death eaters.

“Hand it over” an eerie male voice said slowly.

Rey saw Ben flinch slightly. His hand moved slightly to his right pocket. She knew he had the orb, and she knew he wouldn’t give it away just like that.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Ben said as he gripped his wand tightly, getting ready to attack if necessary.

All six of them were holding their wands. Rey could tell they had recognized the wizards in front of them. Not by name of course but as a group.

The man took a step forward and Ben rose his wand at once. A low horrid laugh emanated from beneath the mask.

“Do you really want to do that?” the masked figure asked.

“We told you” Rey said without hesitation, taking a step forward to stand beside Ben. “We have no idea what you are talking about”

Poe stood by Ben’s other side and rose his hand. Rey did not take her eyes from the dark wizards. She could feel that the difference from life and death right now would be one tiny mistake.

“Insolent child, we know you have the prophecy!” a female voice bellowed from behind the man they had talked to before.

They all rose their wands in defiance. She pointed at the man who had spoken first. Ben did as well. They shouted their attack in unison.

“EXPELLIARMUS” The jets of red light that sprouted from their respective wands merged before hitting the man and blasted him backwards tumbling his companions with him.

“Run!” Ben yelled.

The six of them scattered. They went into whatever door was closest. He pulled her towards the one just behind them.

It was the room with the clocks again. 

They ran down the room and before they could reach the middle they heard the door open again. She jumped left to hide behind the desks. Ben was on the other side now.

Two death eaters walked in. Searching for them.

_How did they know?_

Was all Rey could think of. She refused to think one of them had ratted them out. It was simply impossible. There had to be another explanation. Could they have been followed there?

_Hux…_

She could hear the footsteps of the wizards coming closer. She could hear her heart beating faster and faster the closer they got.

Ben still had the orb. She had to get their attention so he could escape. It was the only way to avoid losing it. 

From behind the desks she could only see the legs of the death eaters, she waited until they were looking to where Ben was, and she stood up.

“Stupefy!” she yelled angrily.

The wizard she aimed at deflected her spell and returned one of his own, she barely had time to hide again.

Suddenly both wizards were attacking her, she ran towards the glass jar, pulling them away from Ben.

“I FOUND THEM! THEY ARE AT THE…” one tried to warn the rest of the death eaters but was rendered speechless by Ben. This time the other turned to him and cast a spell that Ben managed to shield himself from.

“Petrificus totalus” the wizard that had just attacked Ben fell backwards completely immobile.

She was distracted by that sudden little victory and she failed to notice the other death eater pointing at her. Thankfully Ben was paying attention and he lunged forward and shielded her from it.

He was now busy deflecting the continuous attacks that were falling upon them and returning some of his own. She had to admit he was really good at it.

“Ben, we run on three. I’ll blast him” she whispered. He nodded. “One…” she started and got ready behind him. “Two…” She pointed at the ceiling above the dark wizard “Three”

Two things happened at once, Ben took a step backwards and she shouted “Bombarda!”

Ben grabbed her hand and they started running towards the door that led to the black room. Before the ceiling fell on top of him, the wizard managed to cast one last spell. A green flash went past her, inches from her head.

She and Ben ran as fast as they could, the ceiling from the whole room was now collapsing over them. They barely made it out of the room and were again inside the black room.

Ben took her hand and pulled her towards him. He placed his hands by the sides of her face and kissed fiercely.

“Are you ok? God Rey I’m so sorry” he closed his eyes and hugged her tightly.

“I’m fine Ben…” she managed to say. Truth be told she had never been so scared in her life. Her life, the life the one she loved the most, the lives of her friends, they were in danger.

“You have to leave” he said framing her face with is enormous hands.

“What?” she felt her stomach wrench at the thought of leaving him there. His life still in danger.

“Hear me out, take the orb and run away” he placed the prophecy in her hands “You have to get it somewhere safe” his hands were covering hers around the crystal sphere. She felt a lump in her throat and shook her head.

“I’m not leaving you!” she yelled, tears starting to fill her eyes

“Sweetheart…” he pleaded.

Suddenly out of one of the doors their friends burst out. Poe was laughing uncontrollably.

“Where were you?” Ben asked them.

“We were in a dark room full of planets… we thought you were behind us…” Cassian started telling them.

Poe wobbled towards Ben and once he was in front of him dropped to his knees but tried to remain standing by clutching Ben’s robes. Ben was pulled forwards but recovered quickly.

“Ben… we saw Uranus up close! hahahaha Get it? Uranus!! hahahaha” Rey struggled not to laugh but was grateful that among all the chaos she now had a reason to smile. Not that it was a good thing to have Poe in such a state.

Ben’s horrified face looked at Jyn questioningly.

“He was confunded…” Jyn explained.

“It was a very odd place, sometimes we were just floating in the dark” added Finn while dropping to the floor. He seemed exhausted.

“Someone has to take the orb somewhere safe” Ben said in a commanding voice.

Rey clutched the orb now inside her pocket and felt sure it wouldn’t be her to leave. She had to stay with him. They were a team.

“We have to find the exit first” said Rey opening a door and closing it again. She pulled out her wand _“Flagrate”_ and marked it with an X

Poe was still giggling on the floor. Finn opened another door and was blasted backwards by three rays of red light. He fell to the ground unconscious.

“FINN!” Rey screamed and ran towards her friend. Ben beat her there and pulled Finn up while Cassian grabbed Poe and dragged him towards the door that Rey had opened.

“Over here!” she yelled.

The death eaters didn’t manage to get to the door before the walls started spinning again.

All six of them were now safe inside a familiar room.

It was the room with the brains.

“Colloportus” Rey locked the door safely behind them. They needed time to lose the Death eaters again. Ben gently placed Finn on the ground and began pacing the room.

Poe was wandering around and his attention was obviously caught by the enormous tank in the middle.

“HAHAHAHAHA Ben!! LOOK!!! Brains!!! hahahaha” he said pointing at the whiteish masses that came in and out of sight inside the liquid.

“Poe get away from them” Ben warned, while looking around for another exit. Jyn and Cassian were doing the same. Rey decided to stand guard by the door in case their attackers managed to find them.

“Ben look! Come and touch it, bet it’s weird hahahaha accio brain!” Poe said flicking his wand towards the tank.

“Poe NO!!” they all yelled, turning towards him at once

One of the brains burst through the surface towards Poe’s extended palm. From under it six long silvery ribbons emerged, they seemed to be projecting something. It appeared to be images of events.

The ribbons extended and twisted around Poe’s arm.

“HAHAHA it tickles!” Poe said merrily. The brain started spinning around Poe’s chest like an octopus, squeezing him tight “NO! I don’t like it! NO! STOP!” Poe fell to the ground fighting against his bounds. He was now struggling to breathe.

Ben and Cassian managed to set him free, but the deep gashes he now had in his arms needed urgent care.

“We are fucked” Cassian said running a hand through his hair.

“We take them to hospital, and call headmaster Kenobi” Rey offered.

“We can’t apparate from here, we need to at least be at the atrium” Cassian said.

“Fuck!” Ben yelled in frustration.

Jyn was silently looking at Poe and pulled out her wand. She started reciting what appeared to be healing spells. Poe’s wounds started improving, they weren’t completely healed but the bleeding had stopped, and the gashes didn’t look as gruesome.

“It’ll leave scars” she said finally standing up again. Cassian held her hand and they both stared at Poe’s still form.

“As long as he stays alive the scars don’t matter” Ben said.

“We have to go, we can’t stay here so long” Rey told them.

They walked into the black room, set their friends down and opened four random doors at once.

“HERE!” cried Jyn, she and helping Cassian lift Poe up. Ben and Rey grabbed Finn and they walked towards the alley that would lead them to the lifts. Poe was now mumbling incoherently.

They managed to reach the lifts with difficulty. Rey was exhausted. She had no idea her friend was so heavy.

“I think we can manage to get them to madame Pomfrey” Jyn said carefully “I don’t think we can risk apparating with them”

“Jyn’s right” Cassian said.

They would have to carry their friends all the way back to Hogwarts. They would have to inform their headmasters of their recent activities if they wanted their friends to receive care. This was now bigger than them.

Soon they would be at the atrium, one step closer to freedom. The orb weighed heavily inside her clothes.

“Maybe you should give the orb to someone else to confuse them. They must know one of you has it” Jyn told Ben.

Rey pulled it out and handed it to her. Jyn cursed under her breath and placed it inside Cassian’s pocket. She didn’t have pockets in the clothes she was wearing.

Rey relaxed a little when the lift doors opened to the atrium.

++++++++++

Never in her life could Jyn have imagined she one day would sneak into the Ministry of Magic to steal something, and then would have to be chased out by death eaters.

Holding Poe closely, she and Cassian were the first to get out of the lifts into the Atrium. The security guard was still asleep from Rey’s spell. She would have to ask her how to do it properly. All she could ever manage was to render her subject sleepy.

When she looked back, she saw Ben and Rey struggling to move with Finn. They were falling behind.

Cassian and her were close to the edge of the atrium when the lifts opened again and four death eaters came running at them. One was covered in some strange white powder.

Without thinking she pulled Poe down and pushed Cassian forward.

“Cassian go!” The look in his face told her that he did not want to leave her behind. “GO!” A death eater had just apparated by his side when Cassian ran towards the edge of the atrium where he could disapparate. Jyn had no idea how the death eaters managed to apparate inside the Ministry.

When Cassian was disapparating, Jyn saw the death eater reach out and clutch his clothes.

They both disapparated at the same time.

Cassian had been followed.

++++++++++

Ben barely had time to react when the doors of the lifts opened again. He heard Jyn tell Cassian to go, he hesitated. Ben couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to leave Rey behind.

A death eater suddenly appeared by Cassian’s side. He managed to leave but was still followed wherever he apparated.

It was out of his hands now. He had to trust Cassian Andor.

Now they were in danger. He saw Jyn drop Poe to the ground and stand in front of him protecting him from the spells that were being thrown their way.

Rey and him were shielding Finn. Poe and Finn were injured and it was his own damn fault. His best friend was barely alive and all because Ben felt the need to play the hero. He could have let Obi-Wan know what they knew.

Surely his uncle would’ve jumped at the possibility of saving the world again.

He realised they had to keep moving or they would be killed.

Suddenly he saw Finn being dragged across the floor towards Jyn. She was now over the edge of the Atrium. As soon as Finn made contact with her, they disapparated.

He hoped she could make it safely wherever she had decided to take them.

He didn’t realise he was distracted. Two death eaters were now on him and he was once again immersed in his thoughts acting automatically. This is why he was pushed backwards by a blue light.

Rey looked at him, her face filled with fear and then he saw it.

She was hit by a red light.

++++++++++

She didn’t manage to finish conjuring her spell, when she saw Ben being hit she looked back to make sure he was still alive. It was instinctive. Her own survival was momentarily forgotten.

Then she felt like a thousand knives were piercing every bit of her skin at the same time, like she was being pulled apart by invisible forces, she could barely think, she could not speak.

She screamed like she had never done before. She had never been in so much pain. Her head felt like it was about to burst.

“STOP!” Ben voice pleaded.

“THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING BOY!” the voice demanded. “I’LL KILL HER”

The pain continued and she could faintly hear herself scream. She didn’t want to die. She wanted to live, to be with Ben. This had been a mistake. They were way in over their heads.

Suddenly the pain stopped. She looked sideways and saw Ben standing between her and the wizard that had attacked her. One of the death eaters that had been attacking Ben was now on the floor immobile, the other one was nowhere to be seen.

“Avada Kedav” yelled a female voice.

“CRUCIO!” Ben yelled before the wizard could finish. The spell hit the woman and she stumbled momentarily. Quickly she regained her footing and laughed.

It was a cruel and hateful laugh.

“Never used an unforgivable curse before, have you boy?” she sneered at Ben “You need to mean them, you need to really want to cause pain, to enjoy it…” the witch was enjoying this.

Rey was struggling to get up when she saw Ben look at her on the ground. Then he turned again to the witch and bellowed “CRUCIO!” the witch dropped to the ground and twisted in pain. “REY RUN!” she heard Ben cry.

She saw as a flash of green light passed by her side. She lunged forward to take her wand. It had fallen from her hand when she had been hit. She found refuge behind the fountain.

The path to the exit was clear. But she would never leave Ben.

Flashes of green kept hitting places close to her. The death eater that Ben had attacked was angry. Rey was aware no protecting spell would shield her against that spell.

She jumped backwards and screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Bombarda maxima!”

The fountain exploded and part of it toppled towards the place the wizard was standing. Ben and the witch were distracted by the debris falling everywhere and also stopped their duel. She heard a loud cry and saw Ben on the ground with a big piece of the fountain on his foot.

“BEN!”

++++++++++

She was now kneeling by his side. She lifted the chunk of debris from him and helped him up. His foot was broken. He stood up with difficultly, leaning heavily on Rey.

“Rey you have to go” he said.

“I will not leave you Ben”

_I don’t want you to die…_

“Where do you think you are going Skywalker?”

Ben’s blood froze in his veins. They knew. They knew who he was.

From the lifts at the entrance two people entered the room. They were suddenly surrounded. These newcomers had different masks each. All dressed in black, Ben had never seen them before.

“What are you doing here?” one of them asked.

_Phasma?_

“SILENCE! Focus on the target” chided the other.

The voice sounded familiar too. Then the masks focused on the people behind them.

Taking advantage of the distraction he disarmed the witch. Several things happened at once after that.

Rey held him close, pointed down and shouted “Protego diabolica!” blue flames sprouted from her wand and she drew a circle around them.

A flash of green light hit the other death eater. The last masked wizards disapparated immediately as soon as they heard Rey cast her spell.

The flames attacked everyone around them.

“Hold tight” she whispered in his ear.

He looked up and saw the witch lift a knife and throw it at them before being consumed by flames, he pushed Rey aside and felt as it pierced his abdomen.

He pulled it out and touched where it had injured him.

When he removed his hand it was red.

Blood.

His blood.


	22. Jyn and Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Jyn and Cassian doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… sorry about this. No Reylo in this one I’m afraid. Still important though.  
> Don’t hate me.  
> Also, I know I had been updating twice a week and these past two weeks only once and I wanted to apologize, I haven't been feeling well and couldn't find it in myself to sit down and write so... I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you like this.}
> 
> xx, Is

## CHAPTER 22

He could feel the hand of the death eater clutching his robes.

He had seconds to decide what he would do. As soon as they appeared at Trafalgar Square, Cassian would have to get rid of the wizard. His best chance would be to get away from the man and disapparate somewhere else. All while avoiding being struck by the curses that would surely be cast against him.

He was glad he had decided on such a public setting, considering he had very stupidly taken too long to leave the Ministry and as a result someone had hitched a ride with him.

Someone who happened to be a cold-blooded murderer.

This was not what was making his stomach twist in pain. For all the talk of bravery and self-reliance that he often indulged in, Cassian Andor had one major weakness. And he left her behind, in danger.

Sure, she asked him to. And in the grand scheme of things what he was doing was much more important than any of their single lives. In theory.

In reality no one was more important to Cassian than Jyn Erso.

As he left the confines of whatever plane of existence that was visited while apparating, he reappeared in front of the statue of King George IV, his stowaway still fisting his clothes.

He barely had time to breathe, he had to react. He grabbed the man’s wand and kicked him in a place he knew would render a man useless for a while. Cassian took a few steps back and snapped the wizard’s wand. He turned to leave but was held back again.

The man had recovered faster than he thought. The wizard pulled him and Cassian felt how a fist connected with his face. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. The death eater lunged at him, like a predator jumping to kill its prey.

Cassian’s back was to the fountain. It was instinct what caused his reaction. He used the man’s momentum and threw him into the water.

Cassian got up as fast as he could and started running towards Nelson’s column. The lion statues surrounding it always reminded him of Gryffindor. He heard the splash of water as the wizard finally got out of the water and without looking back, he just decided he was the distance was enough. Cassian clutched his wand with one hand and the other he wrapped around the orb.

He thought of the one place that never failed to take his breath away, and he disapparated.

++++++++++

“They are gone…”

Brendol Hux could feel his anger bubbling close to the surface. He wanted to kill someone. He wanted to destroy. This was one of the few secrets his master had entrusted him. The horcruxes that would ensure Lord Palpatine’s immortality were gone.

The first one they located in a place muggles were already weary of. A place they called ‘Gates of hell’ in Turkmenistan. They could not have chosen a better place to hide The Great Crystal of Aantonaii in his opinion. With the help of a muggle smuggler they had managed to arrive to that place undetected.

The absence of the Crystal was unbelievable to him. The Lord Palpatine had used some of the darkest means at his disposal to protect the object and yet, it was nowhere to be seen.

The second one was a bit more complicated. They needed a place that would be even harder to reach, somewhere hidden, forgotten. They decided that the caves of Kipuka Kanohina in Hawaii. When they looked at Mauna Loa volcano, they knew they were in the right place. It was not only magic that would protect the Mask of Lord Momin, nature would help as well.

This time it took him twice as long to reach the place where the Mask was supposed to be. Still as dangerous as two decades ago, Brendol could not believe someone had found it.

The third one was rather obvious.

To all muggles Dajti castle in Albania was nothing but ruins. The truth was that it was a concealment spell that kept it that way. Behind the spell was a wonderfully preserved Sith Castle that was as older than Britain. That was the place that Lord Palpatine had chosen to keep the Sith chalice.

But Palpatine had been discovered by the rebellion.

For some time Brendol feared the chalice had been taken. The Skywalker siblings had made it their life’s goal to bring down the one person that could ensure that wizards would finally have their deserved place in the world. Surely if they found the chalice they wouldn’t have stopped until they destroyed it.

After Palpatine’s fall, at the first chance he got, Brendol went to the castle to look for it, and It was safely guarded by the dark Lord’s magic.

This time, however, the chalice was gone. There was no sign of it anywhere.

Its disappearance meant the there was only one object left that could ensure the safety of his master. He needed to make sure the prophecy was still in its place.

A couple of years ago the Ministry had implemented a new protective spell on the Hall of Prophecy. Now, the only people that are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries are those about whom it was made. The dark Lord can’t do it at the moment, that just leaves Skywalker and his sister.

Vader should’ve taken care of them before. Those two were nothing more than another proof that Darth Vader was not worthy of his master’s attentions.

The prophecy must still be in its place. He needed to make sure it remained there. He had to ensure that it stayed hidden deep in the department of Mysteries of the Ministry of Magic.

He spoke to the people that were most loyal to Palpatine and convinced them they had to make sure it was safe.

On a Saturday they would enter the Ministry and curse the prophecy so no one will ever be able to find it.

++++++++++

The first thing he felt was the ocean breeze caressing his face.

Standing at the top of the Seven Sisters, Cassian Andor had a wonderful view of the English Channel. The white chalk cliffs had always been a place where he felt at peace. It was not a surprise that in a time of danger he had thought of here to escape. He took a deep breath and finally let his feelings crash into him.

Overwhelmed by the events of the last few hours Cassian fell to his knees and wept.

His left hand was still holding the orb as if his life depended on it. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it through his teary eyes.

They weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of anger.

How can it be that something that looks so fragile can hold so much evil. Something so small had brought so much pain and destruction in only a few hours.

He felt the need to throw it to the ocean and be done with it. He wanted to be rid of this burden. He never asked for it, all he did was say hello to Poe one day and next thing he knows he is dragged into this web of mysteries and betrayal.

The ground was wet, but he didn’t care. He sat for a few minutes contemplating the horizon. It was still too early for the sun to come up, the moon gave the place a melancholic look that the sun just wouldn’t manage.

Last time he had been here Jyn had been with him. They had talked for hours about the stupidest subjects until finally they got to the point where the conversation they needed to have could not be avoided any longer. They had come here to talk about what would happen once they left Hogwarts. 

He wanted to stay with her, he would follow her to the end of the earth if necessary, but he wanted her to want him there. He wouldn’t stop her from completing her dreams. When she told him that she wanted them to figure it out together he thought he would die of happiness.

The memory made Cassian smile.

They would move to London and she would start training to become a healer. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do but he had many options. They would figure it out. They would be ok.

Except now she was trapped inside the ministry with three death eaters attacking her.

She asked him to leave. He almost didn’t do it, he knew if he left he wouldn’t be able to protect her. Not that she needed any help.

Cassian chuckled at the thought.

If Jyn heard him berating himself for leaving her defenceless she would kick his arse. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and he knew it. She asked him to keep the prophecy safe and that’s what he would do. He needed to hide it to make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands.

It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

++++++++++

_Armitage Hux had always known that his father was not a good man. Betraying his wife Maratelle, Brendol Hux had a son with a kitchen woman. Armitage never knew who she was._

_Before he was old enough to go to school Armitage had to endure the mistreatments of his father. He never failed to let him know how low his opinion of him was. Constantly the target of both psychological and physical abuse, Armitage grew up feeling hatred for his own flesh and blood._

_At age 11 he was expecting to attend Hogwarts. Instead he was sent to Durmstrang. As far away from his father as possible. This would prove to be an advantage to Hux, who would devote his time on the Nordic school to plan his father’s demise. Armitage wanted revenge._

_Eventually he would get it._

Even thought he would prefer to do this his own way, Hux had to start looking for his father. Supreme Leader Snoke wanted to make sure no one suspected they were collecting the articles Snoke now had in his office.

When Armitage realised his father was visiting the places where they had found the artifacts, he knew the time had come to get rid of the man who had been his tormentor for so long. Making use of every spy they had Hux was desperately trying to figure out what his father would do next.

It was difficult to keep track of his father’s movements. His place at the ministry managed to make him almost impossible to spy on. However, Snoke had his methods and he secured the loyalty of one of Palpatine’s long time followers.

All he had to do now was wait to see what the old bastard would do next.

He was with Phasma when the owl arrived. His father had broken into the Ministry of Magic on a Saturday night. After midnight they set off to the Ministry.

Armitage Hux will finally kill his father.

++++++++++

Jyn saw with horror that Poe’s wounds had started bleeding again. If she did nothing he would die. She had to take him to hospital.

Throwing caution to the wind she started pulling him towards the edge of the atrium. Barely managing to keep him protected against the attacks, she reached the place where she would be able to leave with great difficulty.

She saw Finn sprawled at Rey’s feet, immobile, unconscious. She had an idea, it could be dangerous but she had no choice.

“Accio Finn’s pants” she bellowed

Finn skid across the floor towards them. She focused on the place she wanted to appear at and as soon as Finn made contact with her hand, they disapparated.

She hoped Ben and Rey would be alright.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the middle of the reception area at St. Mungo’s. She heard the gasps of the people closest to her when she appeared in front of them. It was an unusual way to arrive at the hospital, it was an emergency she had no other choice.

Poe continued to bleed profusely on the floor, she scrambled to her feet and screamed for help.

A witch and a wizard wearing lime green robes approached her and as soon as they saw the state of the two men she had come with they called for more help.

The emblem on their chests, a wand and a bone crossed, told Jyn they were in good hands. The witch and wizard were healers.

“Names?” one of them asked. Jyn barely heard the question and struggled to understand it. Her mind was still foggy from everything that had happened in the past few hours.

“Poe and Finn” Jyn sniffled. She tried to keep her composure. They needed reliable information to treat her friends.

“How long has he been bleeding?” the healer asked without taking her focus off Poe.

“He was injured a while ago…” Jyn trailed off, she found that she couldn’t focus, couldn’t remember “I don’t know exactly how long but I used a spell to help and it stopped bleeding for a while”

“What happened to him?” the questions came at her so fast she could not think, this time it was the man treating Finn who asked her.

“He was hit by four stunning spells at the same time” Jyn answered with a small voice.

The healers started talking to each other, Poe’s wounds were bleeding a bit less but he still looked terrible. He looked so pale, so frail. She was scared.

“What happened to him?” the witch asked Jyn when she realised none of her instant treatments had a permanent effect. She had conjured a gurney and was in the process to move Poe.

“I… I don’t…” and then Jyn knew only the truth would save Poe. “He was attacked by a brain… it had some sort of tentacles and it squeezed him and then he was like this” Jyn averted her gaze.

“A brain?” the witch stared at Jyn in disbelief.

“Yes. At the ministry of magic” she mumbled.

As if suddenly understanding what the problem was, the witch and he person that came to help placed Poe in the gurney and levitated him to a room away from her.

To Jyn it seemed like an eternity until they took Poe inside, really it all had happened in seconds.

Covered in blood Jyn sat on the floor. She didn’t even notice when the other wizard took Finn away. She covered her face with her hands and finally let go. Jyn was crying because all the pain, all the worry she felt could not escape any other way. 

“Are you hurt?” a voice above her head asked.

“No…” Jyn wailed, she looked up and saw a different witch in lime-green robes. She was looking at her with sympathy and warmth that made Jyn feel safe at once.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m… Liana Hallik” Jyn lied. There was no reason to do so. Jyn knew it might only create more problems for her if she was caught. She didn’t care.

“Liana I need your friend’s names please”

This time Jyn noticed the clip board she had in her hand. Jyn wiped her tears with her sleeve and thought about what she would answer. Maybe no one would know if she gave fake names. Maybe they could leave this behind and continue their lives if there was no record of them ever being there.

“Ahm… Poe…” she hesitated for a second while she thought of a convincing name “Poe Benedict, and Finn…” this time she struggled to remember even Finn’s real name “Finn Raymond”

“Alright Liana, thank you, we will inform you on your friend’s health as soon as we know anything.

Jyn let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and looked around.

The shocked faces of the people at the reception area were unnerving. Some were obviously judging her. Others were just staring with pity. The room was crowded, those that had the luck to be sitting were on wooden chairs that had certainly seen better days. Some of the wizards waiting for medical attention looked normal, some had disfigurements of various degrees of severity, others were making peculiar noises.

Not much had changed since the last time she had been there.

When her mother had been there.

Losing her mother had been the most painful experience of her life. She couldn’t bare to think much about her as her absence still hurt too much.

An accident they had told her. One of her mother’s own spells had backfired and she had been injured. After a couple of agonizing weeks Jyn’s mother passed away.

She stood quickly ignoring the familiar burning sensation in her eyes that told her tears were coming and walked towards the window. Muggles were walking up and down the street. Oblivious to the pain and sorrow that sometimes filled this place.

Then again, they had their own places for the sick, didn’t they?

She spotted a lone chair in a far corner, close enough to the wall that she could rest her head. She sat and found an almost comfortable position.

She couldn’t avoid wondering if muggles also felt that life was far too fragile.

++++++++++

It is incredible how your life can change so much and yet the rest of the world remains the same.

Hogsmeade looked same as always. Cassian expected something to be different, the only difference was him. As he walked along the main street, he considered for a moment stopping at the three broomsticks for a drink.

He could really use some firewhisky.

Unsure whether is too late or too early for a drink, he kept walking towards the castle. He has only one mission, get the orb somewhere safe. The shops are closed as their owners are most likely enjoying the warmth of their beds. Cassian should be asleep as well; he should be safely inside Gryffindor’s common room.

As he walks towards Hogwarts he begins to think about where he might be able to store the orb safely. It would be too dangerous to keep it in Gryffindor’s common room. He cannot break into Obi-Wan Kenobi’s office to leave it hidden among the headmaster’s things.

There must be a room in the castle that could work as a hiding place.

When the answer hits him, he feels like a complete idiot.

The room of requirement.

Ben had told them that it would turn into anything they needed. All Cassian had to do was walk by the trolls three times thinking about needing a place to hide the dangerous object currently in his pocket and the room would provide.

It had to.

As he ran up the marble staircase, he was careful not to make any noise. Years of sneaking around had taught him how to avoid being noticed when he wandered the castle’s halls at night. Although he usually sneaked out to see Jyn. This was new territory for him.

Once he finally reached the seventh floor, he stared at the dancing trolls. He could hear his heart beating inside his chest. Up until now he had decided to avoid thinking about the rest of his friends. Being so close to their hiding place made it impossible to keep evading the subject.

He had no idea where any of them were. If they were still alive.

With a lump in his throat Cassian decided what he wanted to ask from the room.

A room that only resistance members could enter. A room capable of protecting the Skywalker prophecy.

++++++++++

Jyn liked to think that if Cassian was injured she would know it. She wanted to believe that she would feel if something terrible had happened to him.

She had been waiting a little over an hour. She tried to sleep but couldn’t, she couldn’t stay still Two of her friends were in mortal danger, another two were hospitalized and her boyfriend was god knows where. She was bouncing her left foot nervously while staring at her hands when a hand on her shoulder startled her.

“Liana?” Jyn looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring at her.

“I’m Arsad Pye, you can see your friends now” the healer informed her.

“Thank you” was all she could answer.

“Right this way”

Jyn stood and walked behind the young witch, she led her away from the reception area and past the reception desk where a grumpy witch was telling a young wizard where his invisible hand could be fixed. She couldn’t help but wonder if one day she would be able to work here.

They walked through steel and glass double doors and entered a bright lit corridor. She looked up and saw hundreds of crystal bubbles with candles inside floating close to the ceiling. Portraits of famous healers were hanging along the walls, people Jyn had read about and admired.

They took the first flight of stairs and turned left on the second floor. The healer that was leading her stood in front of a black door that had a sign that said ‘Dangerous’ ‘Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious bites’, underneath these two was a removable one that read ‘Healer in Charge: Nala Se. Trainee Healer: Arsad Pye’.

Once they were inside Jyn could see that the room was small, at the far end was a narrow window that offered the view of a neighbouring building. There were four beds in total, two on either side. Each bed was surrounded by a curtain, except for one. That one was empty.

“Bed at the back of the room to the right, Poe Benedict”

Jyn nodded and walked towards Poe’s bed. She had no idea what to expect, when she saw him she gasped. He was lying there, his wounds were no longer bleeding, they were covered with different coloured bandages. A thick yellowish paste could be seen underneath them.

He still looked deadly pale, she could see some improvement though. His face had some slight colour compared to when they first got there. A bottle of what Jyn assumed was blood-replenishing potion was sitting on the nightstand next to Poe. It was dark red and looked surprisingly like real blood. 

“He will get better, it will take some time though, you saved his life” the healer was now standing next to her. She must’ve seen Jyn’s eyes fill with tears for she was patting her back gently.

“It doesn’t feel like I did” Jyn said truthfully.

“But you did, he will have some scars but nothing major, no loss of movement and no other lasting damage” Jyn nodded, Ben was right, if he was alive the scars didn’t matter. She needed to remember that “Would you want to see your other friend?”

“Yes please”

They left the room and while she was passing one of the occupied beds Jyn managed to glance at the chart of the patient there. Werewolf bite. Incurable.

Walking up the stairs to the fourth floor made Jyn reconsider her love for healing, it seemed like an incredibly difficult profession. Being exposed daily to the pain of others was something Jyn wasn’t sure she could deal with.

They reached ward FN-2187, silently Jyn wondered who had named the wards in thin hospital. Under the sign with the name of the ward was written ‘Healer in Charge: Gorji Sandem. Trainee Healer: Zak Zaz’.

They walked into a long room. Four beds stood on either side, all filled with wizards with different ailments. Jyn couldn’t help but think people should be more careful with magic. The healer didn’t stop this time, she reached the third bed to the right and picked up the chart.

Finn was awake.

“Finn, your friend Liana is here”

Finn wasn’t confused by the name, and if he was, he acted as if he had been calling Jyn Liana all his life.

“Hey Li, how’s everybody?” he asked unable to hide his worry under his feigned cheerful tone.

Jyn knew he could see the answer across her face. She was certain her eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep and the tears.

“I’ll leave you alone” Arsad Pye left the room and Jyn sat at the foot of the bed, unable to hold Finn’s gaze.

“Finn… Poe is… Poe is still unconscious; Ben and Rey stayed behind and…” her voice broke and she had to stop to regain control of herself “I don’t know where Cassian is” she whispered.

A lone tear escaped Finn’s eye, he was silent and serious. She knew he was holding back his emotions but didn’t dare to say anything else. Even though she had only known him for a little time she considered him her friend. Still they didn’t have the closeness that was necessary to deal with this sort of thing.

“I’m sorry” was all he said, his voice sounded strangled.

“It’s not your fault”

“Jyn we have to tell someone”

Jyn looked up and met Finn’s eyes. He seemed so sure of what he had just said. It could cause them a world of trouble. Their futures would be changed if this information got out. They had committed a crime.

“Who?” she looked at him with a tired expression.

“Kenobi. Ben trusts Kenobi”

“You are right” she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes with the back of her hand and she stood “I’ll find a way to talk to him. I promise” time was of the essence. She had wasted enough moping and feeling sorry for herself. She needed to act.

“Go, they might be in danger. Poe and I are safe now”

Jyn nodded and turned to leave.

“Jyn?” Finn called

“Yes?”

“Thank you”

Once outside the room Jyn’s mind started racing. She needed to contact headmaster Kenobi as soon as possible. A fact about her school surfaced in her conscience. One of Hogwarts’ former headmasters was a renowned healer. Dilys Derwent was her name if she remembered correctly.

Her portrait must be downstairs, if she’s there she would be able to give Obi Wan Kenobi a message.

Jyn sprinted towards the stairs but only managed to get to the third floor when she stopped. She heard a voice that she recognized. The voice of Amilyn Holdo.

“Have you told Leia?” Amilyn said.

“We just got here Amilyn” the calm voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi responded.

“She deserves to know” professor Holdo replied scornfully.

Jyn needed to know what they were talking about. Maybe Ben was already here. Leia Organa was his mother, there is no one else they could be talking about. She turned the corner and almost crashed with Obi-Wan.

“Miss Erso?” Kenobi exclaimed with shock. After all, there was no reason for Jyn to be there.

“Headmaster Kenobi” Jyn mumbled.

“Miss Erso what are you doing here?” professor Holdo fumed.

Jyn has no idea what to say, she needs to talk to Professor Kenobi alone but being there under both their stares she is unable to talk.

“Well?” Amilyn inquired, her anger rising dangerously close to the surface.

“I need to speak to Professor Kenobi… in private”

“Amilyn, would you be so kind as to inform our friend’s family of the situation?” Kenobi kindly asked without taking his eyes off Jyn.

“Yes sir” Amilyn answered with barely repressed anger and walked away.

When they were alone Kenobi kept his soft gaze on Jyn.

“Miss Erso, would you mind explaining what you are doing this far away from the school?” he didn’t raise his voice or made any sign that he could be angry.

“Yes sir. I… I don’t know who to trust. But I know Ben trusts you so I feel you could help”

His expression became serious when he heard this. “Do you mean Benjamin Organa?” he inquired.

“Yes sir”

“Is he here?” there was a note of concern in his voice.

She felt her heart drop. Ben wasn’t here. Kenobi had no idea where he was. He and Rey could still be in danger.

“No… I was hoping… we went to the ministry, we had to retrieve an object that’s dangerous…it has to do with you-know-who” Jyn whispered

“Who was at the ministry?” this time his tone had lost all it’s gentleness. Kenobi was worried and it made Jyn feel uneasy.

“Ben, Rey, Cassian, Poe, Finn… and I”

“Where are they now miss Erso?”

“Poe and Finn are here, Ben and Rey stayed behind at the Ministry and Cassian… I don’t know”

“What happened at the Ministry?”

“We were attacked… by death eaters”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir”

“Come with me”

They walked along the corridor and they reached a door and saw Amilyn Holdo leave a room. The room said ‘T65-B’.

“Amilyn, miss Erso will stay with you, two students are currently here at St’ Mungo’s, one of them is a Beauxbatons student. Please send an owl to Maz Kanata to let her know. I have to take care of something.”

“But Professor…” Amilyn started but Obi-Wan would not change his mind.

“Please Amilyn, do as I say. I’ll explain when I come back” then he turned and addressed Jyn “Miss Erso, you can trust professor Holdo. I give you my word”

Jyn nodded and felt a lump in her throat. It was out of her hands now. She had done all she could to get help for her friends. She could only hope it was enough.

After professor Kenobi left Jyn felt the weight of what had happened fall over her. She was going through in a daze, answering professor Holdo’s questions automatically, still managing to keep important details secret. Amilyn asked Jyn to direct her to the students. She asked a couple more questions that Jyn could not remember, then spoke to the healers that oversaw Poe and Finn. Professor Holdo said nothing when the healers used the fake names Jyn had provided.

All Jyn wanted to do was lay down and sleep.

She hopes everything that happened has just been a nightmare.


	23. Don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… yeah. Sorry for making you wait.  
> xx, Is

Rey felt safe.

As she watched the blue flames dying down, she felt Ben standing behind her.

“We did it Ben…” she beamed. When Ben slid down, the loss of contact alerted her that something was wrong.

“Ben?” she turned at once and saw him with his hand on his abdomen, looking paler than she had ever seen him.

“BEN!” she could swear her heart stopped the moment she saw the blood dripping between his fingers, the moment she heard the knife clinking as it fell to the ground. She kneeled beside him, unable to keep her hands steady, she was unsure about what she should do. He needed help. She pressed her hands on his wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

At the far end of the corridor the sleeping guard was supposed to be watching over she heard voices and footsteps coming closer. They were faint and unhurried, but it would not take them long to get to where she an Ben were now.

“No, no, no” she cried. Blood kept slipping through her fingers, her head was starting to get foggy, she couldn’t focus. Her heart now felt as if it would jump out of her chest.

Ben struggled as he placed his hand on her cheek to get her to look at him, he needed her to escape. Time was running out.

“Rey, you have to leave…” his pain was evident in his voice, but he still sounded serious. “Rey…”

“I’m not leaving without you” tears were clouding her eyes, she blinked to get rid of them and asses the situation. They were so close to the edge of the atrium, she only had to pull him a few meters and they would be able to leave. Together.

“Sweetheart…” Ben knew the people that were coming would be there any moment now and they would be discovered. There was no way of knowing what they would do to her. He needed her to be safe.

The steps were growing louder. The voices arguing about something that Rey could not focus on even if she tried. All her attention was now focused on getting away with Ben. There was no way she would leave him behind.

He tried to move but winced in pain, she placed her hand on his chest to keep him in place and she stood behind him and hooked her arms under his. Careful not to hurt him she started pulling him across the floor. He was heavy but she was determined, she would never abandon him.

He was hers and she was his.

He groaned in pain, leaving a red stain marking the path where he was being dragged by Rey. Once they were outside the restrain of the atrium, she dropped to her knees resting his back on her lap and held him tight. Placing her right hand over his wound again, she noticed that blood kept flowing slow but steady.

He didn’t have long.

Tears had marked a path on her cheeks where they had wiped the dust from the explosion that she had caused earlier. She held his head high and clutched her wand tightly with her left hand.

Then she thought of the place that had brought her immense happiness.

The place where she found home.

The moss that was beginning to reappear after the winter snow melted cushioned Ben’s fall. He felt the soft patter of rain drops on his face; the drizzle twinkled under the moonlight. He could see the trees that surrounded them and hear the water running nearby.

Even in the darkness he could recognize the place where they shared their first kiss.

“Ben, Ben please… please hang on, I’ll take you back to the castle” Rey sobbed while kneeling beside him, struggling to lift him slightly he stopped her and held her hand. She felt how cold it was over hers.

“You are safe now that’s what matters…” he sounded distant his voice was now merely a whisper, like every word was a struggle. And it was, Ben could hardly move on his own anymore. He felt dizzy, exhausted. He felt cold.

“No, we need to get you to the castle” she pulled him with a bit more force than she intended, she couldn’t help it, desperation was starting to take over. Ben winced and she stopped at once.

“I won’t make it” he said calmly, as if he had already accepted his fate.

“No, Ben please! You can’t die! Please don’t leave me alone, please!” she begged between sobs. She wiped the stands of hair that were on his face, resting her forehead on his, he could feel the warmth of her tears as they fell over his face.

“Rey… you are not alone” he tried to reassure her, squeezing her hand with the little strength he had left.

“Ben please… please… I just found you please don’t leave me… I need you” she was holding on to him with everything she had. In that moment she was certain that if she could, she would trade her life for his.

For once in her life she had stopped feeling empty, she stopped feeling alone. And now one more person she loved was leaving her.

“I’ll always love you sweetheart…” his voice trailed off and his hand at last fell limply at his side.

“NO! Episkey! Episkey! Ben please!” her frantic screams were muffled by the sound of the rain, she took his hand and placed it over his wound “Episkey, Episkey, Episkey” she started chanting in a loop, their hands linked over his injury. She refused to believe this was it. She was aware that the charm was only meant to heal minor injuries, but she had to try something.

Focusing all her might in getting him back, she kept repeating the charm over and over, her eyes closed tightly to relieve the sting of her tears.

She didn’t notice when her necklace started to glow. A warm red light illuminating her face.

“Episkey! Episkey!”

From between their linked hands a pale blue light started emanating, the cool glimmer mixing with the warmth from the necklace, casting a purple light on their surroundings

Hope bloomed inside her when she felt Ben stir slightly in her arms and she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the light. She squeezed his hand and leaned closer to him, his face felt cold on her cheek. She whispered words of encouragement in his ear.

“I love you Ben, please come back. Come back to me Ben. Come home”

Ben’s breathing was slowing down, it was no longer short and shallow. He wasn’t bleeding anymore. She straightened up and moved her hand; the light was gone and instead it revealed a wound that was now a furious pink.

“Ben?” she placed a trembling hand on his cheek, caressing him with her thumb.

He looked so peaceful. He barely moved. She brushed his hair again, away from his eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly over his. He lifted his hand and caressed her face.

She lifted her head in surprise. Ben opened his eyes and Rey was certain she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. The delicate glow from the moonlight illuminated his eyes in a way that made them look almost golden.

He smiled shyly and stared at her with what she could only describe as devotion. 

“You saved me…” 

“I told you, you are not allowed to die” she smiled.

He chuckled and immediately winced in pain. She slowly laid him down and stood to look for their wands. They were a few meters away from them, she picked them and tucked them in the back pocket of her jeans.

When she turned to where she had left Ben and saw him staring directly at a Thestral that seemed curious about him.

Ben could see them now.

The winged horse smelled Ben’s clothing, clearly Ben’s blood had attracted him as he tried to bite his shirt. But Ben moved before the thestral could do any damage to his clothes.

Rey helped him sit as the Thestral continued to try to get a bite out of him. It was an amusing sight.

“Wait” Ben complained. “Rey is he a thestral?”

“Yes”

“It’s a bit…” Ben kept staring at the creature, as it got closer Ben rested his hand on the horse’s head. The animal seemed content with the attention.

“Different” Rey finished for him.

_That’s why people avoid them… because they are different. Like us._

“Yeah…” he said wistfully.

“Ben we need to get you to the castle. You may not be bleeding anymore but you lost too much blood”

He only nodded and tried to get up with her help. He evidently moved too fast because as soon as he stood he felt dizzy and everything went black.

Rey barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The man was huge. Somehow she managed to place him on the thestral’s back. She was grateful for whoever trained Hogwarts’ animals.

She got close to the horse and stroke its head.

“We need to get to the castle, to Hogwarts. But we can’t fly” she didn’t know why but she was certain the creature would understand. Slowly the winged horse started walking, Rey at its side. Ben groaned and shifted almost falling from the thestral’s back.

“Ben?” she held him tight and helped him sling one of his legs to the other side, so he was straddling the animal properly. The thestrals waited patiently for Ben to be safely seated. “Hold on love, we will get to the castle soon”

++++++++++

The first rays of sunlight were beginning to illuminate the castle when Rey finally got Ben to the hospital wing. She could feel his heartbeat racing with the effort of pumping what little blood remained in his body. They had left a trail of mud on their path, their clothes weighing at least three times what they did when they put them on.

Rey was exhausted but relieved that she had finally gotten Ben somewhere safe. She helped him lay on a bed and knocked on the door at the far end of the ward.

A fresh-faced Madame Kalonia appeared moments later, wearing her characteristic warm smile and friendly demeanour. As soon as she saw Ben’s deadly pale face her smile faded and she ran to his side.

“Mr. Organa what happened to you?” she started fuzzing over him, inspecting, searching for injuries. “Were you attacked?” she asked with a panicked voice.

Ben glanced at Rey and she shrugged almost imperceptibly, they knew they would have to come clean if he was to get the attention he needed.

“But your wounds are healed…” Madame Kalonia’s surprised whisper interrupted their silent exchange. She had found the recently healed stab wound in his abdomen. She furrowed her brow as she kept inspecting the wound. “Your uncle….” She mumbled almost to herself, this caught Ben’s attention at once.

“What about him?” he asked confused.

“You don’t know?” she asked finally meeting his gaze. He shook his head and Madame Kalonia sighed, she turned around and walked towards a large cabinet that stood next to the door of her office.

Ben looked at Rey, she seemed as confused as he was. When Madame Kalonia found the bottle she was looking for she came back, a glass on her right hand she pored some of the contents of the bottle as she addressed him.

“I… I’m not supposed to be the one to inform you but… Professor Skywalker was attacked in London earlier tonight. He was taken to St. Mungo’s, he is hospitalized…”

“What?” Ben’s breath was caught in his throat. Luke had been in London at the same time as them. What was he doing there?

Madame Kalonia placed the bottle on his bedside table and offered him the glass with some thick blood-red potion inside it. Ben eyed it warily, it did not look like something pleasant to ingest.

“Drink this” she ordered him “It’s blood replenishing potion, which you most definitely need” she turned to Rey “Did you heal him?”

Before Rey could answer Ben interjected “She did, what happened to Luke?”

Rey was looking from Kalonia to Ben and back, she was knackered and wanted to take a nap. However, this new information was upsetting. She needed to know what professor Skywalker had been doing in London that night. She doubted he was keeping an eye on his nephew, at least not in the keeping-him-safe kind of way. Madame Kalonia hesitated a few seconds before deciding it was best to tell them what had happened, no matter how terrible it might be.

“He was stabbed, multiple times. They think one of the blades was coated in some sort of potion, some of his wounds won’t heal. They still don’t know what it is” her expression was pained and worried. Ben knew the effect his uncle had on people. Losing Luke Skywalker would crush the hopes of many if Palpatine managed to come back.

“What was Luke doing in London?” Rey asked.

“I have told you everything I know. Mr. Organa you need to rest, and you’ll stay here until I say otherwise”

“Can I stay?” Rey requested with a hopeful smile. Madame Kalonia did not seem to like the idea.

“Please?” Ben practically begged.

“Fine, I have to inform the headmaster. Surely two members of the same family attacked on the same night can’t be a coincidence. Please make sure he takes another half a glass in half an hour” Rey nodded, and Madame Kalonia disappeared through her office door.

“How are you feeling?” Rey was running her slim fingers through his hair, caressing his cheek. She was sitting by his side, the mattress dipping only slightly by her weight.

“I’m feeling better sweetheart” Ben rested his hand on her lap and laced his fingers with hers, it was such a natural move it felt like they had been doing it all their lives. “What do you think Luke was doing in London?”

Rey shifted slightly, she didn’t want to tell Ben what she thought. She was certain he was thinking the same thing and it would only make him angry “I have no idea…”

“Rey…”

She sighed and squeezed his hand “I think… he may have followed us?”

Ben scowled and Rey’s heart broke slightly. She knew how Ben felt about his uncle’s mistrust. She could only imagine how painful it would be that your own family would turn their backs you.

Ben laid back and rested his head on the pillow, then he looked out the window and stared for a few seconds in silence.

“We should let the others know we are here” he finally said

“I’ll send a message” Rey let go of his hand and pulled out the galleon she had enchanted. On it she wrote a message that hopefully their friends would be able to read.

After giving Ben his second dose of blood replenishing potion, she curled beside Ben and exhaustion finally overpowering them, they both fell asleep almost instantly.

++++++++++

Luke was sitting in his office when, by chance of fate or some other equally ridiculous explanation he looked out the window and saw Ben standing outside the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. It certainly looked like Ben.

He had never caught his nephew sneaking out of the castle before. He had his suspicions and was certain it was him who kept breaking into the Restricted section of the library. Alas, he had no proof.

When he saw him just standing there Luke thought for a second that he may have been sneaking to see that little girlfriend of his. However when he saw Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor and Poe Dameron approaching he feared maybe his nephew had been influencing people withing the school.

He counted six brooms. They were waiting for others. The two Beauxbatons students he had often seen hanging with them must also be involved.

Ben was probably holding the one his parents had sent. Luke smiled to himself and began searching for the device Han had sent him all those months ago. Pulling it out from the bottom of his trunk Luke stared at the weird muggle device for a few seconds.

He pondered the two options he had, he could go outside and bring them back to the castle giving them a few weeks detention or he could let them go and track their movements.

Instead of doing the adult thing and getting them back to safety Luke decided to follow them.

Before he had his disagreement with Han, his brother in-law had sent him a little muggle device called a GPS tracker. Apparently Han had hidden something Ben wouldn’t recognize in his broom and with the little box Luke would be able to know where Ben went. _“Just in case”_ Han had said. Luke did not approve of Han tampering with a magical device but the idea of being able to keep an eye on his nephew was too good to let pass.

Obviously, the thing did not work inside the castle but as soon as they left the grounds it would start showing their location.

Luke hurried to Hogsmeade and stared at the tiny screen. He sat on a booth at the far-left corner of The Hog’s head. The table was sticky with what was obviously several layers of badly cleaned spill overs. 

An hour went by and the little dot kept moving across the map of the UK, going south. When it finally stopped, Luke was shocked to see that the six students had decided to go to London.

Luke was nothing if not impulsive. He felt a burst of rage and disapparated.

He arrived in Hyde Park and had to walk a couple of blocks to get to the place where the brooms were located. He immediately recognized the place. He was standing by the visitor’s entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

Did they dare beak into that place? He saw the six brooms hidden behind a dumpster. The kids were nowhere to be seen. They must’ve entered the Ministry a while ago.

He didn’t have time to do anything about it. Five mask clad figures surrounded him silently. He was so lost in his rage that he didn’t notice the presence of others until the first blade pierced his skin. He tried to pull his wand but was stopped by a second blade piercing his forearm. 

“Go!” one of the figures shouted and the one that had stabbed him first disapparated.

“Petrificus Totalus” someone shouted, and Luke fell backwards, completely immobile. Unable to do anything to stop his bleeding.

“Avada Ke…”

“Stop” one of the figures ordered “Let him die slowly, the mighty Luke Skywalker, dying on the street, like a stray dog”

The last thing Luke saw before he lost consciousness were the eyes of a man that in a few hours would be murdered by his own son.

++++++++++

Kreia Traya was standing in the middle of a large stone room. She didn’t let on how impatient she was feeling. It had been days since the order to get Luke Skywalker’s blood had been given and they still had nothing. It was the last ingredient they needed to bring their master back. 

The faint moonlight filtered into the room from a skylight. Beside her, one of the masked wizards stood silently carrying a small bundle of black robes that stirred slightly. To anyone not acquainted with the situation it could have looked like they were holding a small toddler The truth however, was much more sinister.

It was a dimly lit room and the only furniture visible were a couple of battered metal chairs and a large stone cauldron that sat solemnly at the centre. It was empty at the moment.

“How much longer Kreia?” asked the man holding the small creature “We can’t wait forever. We should…”

“Silence!” Traya bellowed, her voice rang in every corner of the place “They will deliver. The blood was promised to us soon and we shall stand guard here until it comes because once they get it we can’t waste a second, it has to be used as soon as possible” the small twitch of her hands went unnoticed by her companion. She could not show how her faith in her fellow death eaters was waning down.

The room had an aura of death and despair that enveloped everyone inside. They waited patiently changing guard every few hours to make sure someone was always there to sound the alarm in case the blood was obtained. Days went by like this and now Kreia Traya was standing there wondering if she could have done a better job. She wouldn’t have minded killing the old fool. Skywalker had always been a thorn at their side. She would’ve loved seeing the light from his eyes extinguished, just like she was fortunate enough to see Calrissian’s light go out.

Well after midnight, while she was planning to get the blood herself, someone apparated behind the cauldron.

“It’s done” the death eater announced slightly out of breath as he stood. “I have it”

An evil grin split her face, making her look even more dangerous. “Perfect” she almost purred. It was what they had been waiting for after all. She would precede the ceremony to bring back the one that could bring back order to the magical world.

She stood silently and with a flick of her wand the cauldron was filled with some silvery liquid. It happened rather quickly considering the size of it. It was so big it was large enough for a grown man to sit comfortably inside.

One by one the remaining loyal death eaters appeared around the cauldron. All wearing the masks that had brought the magical world to its knees and still, after all these years, bring fear to the souls of every witch and wizard in the world.

The liquid seemed to heat very fast, the surface was bubbling and sending red sparks all over the place. It almost looked as if it was filled with fire instead of whatever liquid Traya had conjured.

“Hurry” came a voice from the bundle. It was a cold raspy voice.

“It’s almost ready Master” the woman said in a low voice.

What was inside the bundle might look the size of a small child, but it was anything but.

_After being hit by his own spell due to Luke’s damned wand Sheev Palpatine stayed in a strange state. Neither alive nor dead, not a ghost or a spirit. But he was alive. So he drifted around, unable to interact with the world around him he let his rage and hatred simmer._

_It didn’t take long for him to realize he could possess living beings. Jumping from animal to animal he managed to survive. He didn’t dare possess humans; he knew aurors were still looking for signs of him._

_Waiting for his loyal servants to come looking for him he found with great disappointment that most decided to claim they were under the imperius curse and attempted to lead normal lives. But he knew better. He knew they wouldn’t be able to do so, as under his rule they had been able to indulge their darkest desires._

_Months went by until he was able to latch onto the gullible mind of some poor wizard that found him roaming in the American wilderness. How lucky he felt when this odious but helpful soul wandered on his path. He would at last be able to get somewhere safe. He would be able to make his plan come true._

_This wizard was weakened fast because of Palpatine, so he ordered him to prey on unicorns, to drink their blood to be able to remain alive and be able to travel to Europe, where his plan would take place._

_However, this union was not meant to last. The wizard died and his name would soon be forgotten by everyone who once knew him._

_Almost resigned to stay in this form, Palpatine roamed the forest aimlessly for months until by chance he met someone who would change his prospects. Anton Snoke. A useless wizard that would otherwise be too insignificant to achieve anything. And he was already eager to help him rise again._

_Palpatine taught him what he could and ordered him to find Brendol Hux, he would need the help of his trusted servant, even if he didn’t bother look for him when he needed it. Somehow Palpatine and Snoke managed to create a rudimentary body for Palpatine to travel and use magic, even if somewhat restricted._

_He had to drink a potion to stay alive, but he would eventually find a way to get his body back. To be whole again._

The small body that was wrapped in the black fabric suddenly moved. Its head was terrifyingly reptilian. It was a scary, hairless, tiny body with thin arms and legs looking unnervingly fragile. The creature was slowly and carefully lowered inside the cauldron and once dropped disappeared under the water.

One could think the thing would drown and his servants should be frightened at the least. But everyone was standing solemnly around the cauldron waiting for Kraia to start everything for the spell.

Traya stood in front of the cauldron and rose her hand over the cauldron, turning her wand as if trying to stir the contents of the ginormous pot.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son” she chanted.

Another wizard approached the cauldron and dropped a bone into the liquid. It was previously encased in a glass box.

The excitement was evident among the people surrounding the cauldron. The air surrounding them was charged with a feeling of intense expectation. They were all focused on what was happening kin front of them

“Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master” and surprising everyone she stretched her right hand and gripped the dagger with the opposite one. When she swung it upward a gasp was heard all around. Her scream pierced every corner of the room. She paled even more after the act, now looking more like a corpse than before.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." the wizard that had arrived earlier took a step forward. He held the vial that had Skywalkers blood, approached the cauldron and poured it inside. The liquid immediately turned a blinding white. All the wizards surrounding it dropped to their knees.

The cauldron was simmering, sending red and yellow sparks in all directions. Nothing happened, it could be interpreted as a failure. The sparks were extinguished.

The faces of everyone fell.

White steam started emanating from it. The small figure could be seen levitating slightly over the vapour that was rolling in waves from the cauldron. The reptilian creature started morphing, growing, until eventually the outline of a man could be seen, its thorax expanding taking its first breaths of air as a full grown human.

Finally the new man stood and looked around. His eyes piercing the gaze of every one surrounding him.

“Robes” he said with authority. Two wizards from the back stood and placed black robes on the man’s shoulders.

The man stepped out of the cauldron and stared at the wizards kneeling at his feet.

Palpatine had risen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben did not die, he passed out from blood loss. Death cannot be fixed in the wizarding world, as you probably know. So, he wasn’t dead. He was very close though.


	24. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the aftermath of their little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Life got in the way, I'll try to post at least once a week. Also, I updated the chapter count (again). I'm like 97% sure this time I got it right. Please bear with me, I'm sorry this is my first time doing this.  
> Love,  
> -Is.

They were awakened by the loud sound the door made as it swung open.

A dishevelled Cassian Andor burst into the hospital wing looking around until his gaze fixed on Ben and Rey who were still struggling to wake.

“Where’s Jyn?” Cassian asked with a trembling voice, his eyes unable to hide his true feelings behind the strong exterior he was trying so hard to maintain.

“Cassian?” Ben grumbled while rubbing his eyes as if trying to rid them of exhaustion, one arm firmly draped around Rey.

“She escaped with Poe and Finn, she wasn’t followed” Rey assured him while getting off the bed. She tried to sound calm to comfort Cassian but the silence from her missing friends was worrying and she wasn’t entirely certain everything was alright with them.

His shoulders dropped and he let out a breath of relief. He ran his fingers through his hair and approached them. He pulled a chair and sat by the foot of the bed.

“The orb is safe, I hid it. We don’t have to worry for now” Cassian looked up from where his forehead was resting on his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees.

“You look like shit man” Ben joked trying to lighten the mood, Cassian chuckled softly but his smile still didn’t reach his eyes.

“You are one to talk” he said. After a short silence he sighed and continued. “Ben what the fuck happened?” there was such emotion in that simple question that Rey felt a lump forming in her throat. The weight of everything they had gone through in the last twelve hours finally sinking in.

“We have no idea” Ben said solemnly. The three of them stayed silent after that. Minutes that felt like hours passed as they mulled over the experience, fully aware of how dangerous it had been. Cassian was playing with his enchanted galleon when he started chuckling, a genuine sound of happiness, the first honest smile they had seen since their reunion illuminated his face, his eyes welled with tears.

“That woman is incredible…” he said almost to himself, then he looked at them and took a deep breath, as if it was the first real one he had taken in a while. “They are in St. Mungo’s, Jyn is fine, Poe and Finn are being treated”

Rey smiled and rested her head on Ben’s shoulder, he kissed her temple and leaned on her. This was excellent news. After everything they were all still alive, they survived.

The sense of tranquillity was abruptly interrupted when the doors opened again, this time a small woman barged into the room looking around until she spotted the students staring at her silently.

A pale-looking, teary-eyed Leia Organa, wearing what was clearly sleeping robes, her hair down and messy, covered her mouth with her hands when she recognized her son staring at her.

“Ben!” she cried and ran to his side. Rey stood quickly and gave her space to be close to Ben. After her Han walked into the room, looking like his soul had been ripped from his body, his eyes red rimmed and swollen clearly from tears. He stood silently by the door observing his wife as she hugged their son and cried on his shoulder.

Ben on the other hand was shocked and didn’t seem to know what to do.

“Mom?” he asked softly.

Leia extricated herself from her son’s hesitant embrace and rested her hand on Ben’s cheek, staring at him with tears in her eyes. Ben felt a lump in his throat, he had never seen his mother so worried before. Han approached them slowly and placed a hand over Ben’s, squeezing softly as if trying to convince himself Ben was real. 

“You are alright…” Leia whispered while she brushed Ben’s hair behind his ears. Ben was blushing now; he could see Cassian and Rey standing not too far away trying to give them some privacy. “Obi-Wan sent a message and said he didn’t know where you were…” her voice broke and she had to clear her throat to continue

“Obi-Wan?” Ben asked in confusion

_How did Obi-Wan find out…?_

“Yeah, he said something about Luke and that you might have been… attacked. When Kalonia contacted us…” Han struggled to talk, his emotions getting the best of him. Ben realised the meaning behind that statement.

“You came here?” disbelief evident in his voice.

“Of course honey, when she told us you were here… we had to see you” Leia said in a sweet voice as she brushed a strand of Ben’s hair. Rey felt her eyes fill with tears, she knew how important this was for Ben, how much it meant to him that his parents had put his safety at the top of their concerns.

It also broke her heart to realise he had gone this long feeling like he wasn’t important to his own parents.

“But Luke…”

“There’s no one more important to us than you kid…” Han interjected, cupping Ben’s cheek with his hand, a lone tear falling from his eye.

“Oh…”

Ben looked at Rey and found comfort in her smile, his parents being here concerned about him meant the world to him, it was also overwhelming. He didn’t know how to react.

“We are so sorry we didn’t let you know before Ben; you have to know we have always loved you and we always will, honey we are so sorry” Leia’s voice broke and she had to stop to get her composure back.

Ben’s eyes were glazed with unshed tears and he only managed to nod.

Finally acknowledging the presence of the other two students Han turned and cleared his throat before addressing them.

“How are you guys, you alright?”

Cassian and Rey’s shocked and tired faces told Han everything he needed to know. They had been through more than most people in their entire lives, and all in the last twelve hours.

“We are fine sir” Cassian answered at last. Avoiding any mention of what it was exactly that they had gone through.

“Good” he said and looked away; Rey could see he was still struggling to regain composure. Hearing that his only child had possibly been attacked and was missing must be every parent’s nightmare.

Leia stood and walked towards the two students, she stopped in front of Rey and placed her hands on either side of her head, her eyes were soft and her smile warm.

“Thank you so much dear, thank you. Both of you” she squeezed Cassian’s hand and then hugged Rey, her gesture so loving and kind that Rey couldn’t help it and started feeling her eyes fill with tears. She looked at Ben still locked in Leia’s embrace and he smiled at her.

“You made my girlfriend cry mother”

Leia chuckled and released the girl, wiping a stray tear with her thumb, Rey smiled back and walked to Ben’s side to sit next to him again. Cassian seemed uncomfortable but didn’t move, he knew questions would be asked and he had to face the consequences of his actions.

“Benjamin…” Leia started, slowly going back to her politician persona “Will you tell me what happened?”

Ben looked at Rey and she nodded, then he exchanged a glance with Cassian and when he gave his approval the decision was made.

It was time to share what they knew. 

++++++++++

When Obi-Wan returned to the hospital having found no trace of either Ben or Rey he felt a sense of dread invade his chest.

While he did not know Rey that well, it didn’t take much to see how happy she made Ben. He was not only his student, young Solo had a very special place in the old wizard’s heart; hearing they were missing made him sick with worry.

The sun was coming up when he turned on the corridor that led to the ‘Dai Llewellyn Ward’. There, sitting on an old wooden bench that was located right outside the entrance to said ward, was Amilyn Holdo and Jyn Erso.

Jyn was curled in what could not be a comfortable position, fast asleep, her head resting against the wall. Amilyn sat beside her, legs crossed, an old copy of ‘Witch Weekly” on her lap where she seemed to be skimming through the pages without reading them. She didn’t lift her eyes until Kenobi was standing right in front of her.

“Amilyn, thank you for waiting”

“It’s my job Obi-Wan, she’s my student too” she whispered, refusing to wake the young witch that was resting by her side. Amilyn pulled Obi-Wan a few paces away. “Obi-Wan what is going on? Did you find Ben?” Her voice was laced with worry. Leia was one of her closest friends, she knew Ben since he was born and the thought of something happening to the boy was unbearable.

“They weren’t at the ministry” Obi-Wan’s voice felt like lead falling into Amilyn’s stomach “We’ll talk about what’s happening when we are back in the castle”

Amilyn nodded, even if she had anything to say she doubted she would be able to say it.

“Did you inform Maz?” he asked

“She’s on the fourth floor with Mr. Storm, she’ll take him back to the castle once he’s discharged in a few hours”

“I need to take Jyn back, she needs to rest. It’s also likely the other students that were with them would head over there if…”

“If they survived” she finished with a dark tone. It was a subject neither of them wanted to approach but it was looming over them anyway.

“Yes” Obi-Wan said “Did they say anything about Luke?” he asked after an uncomfortable silence.

“They haven’t identified the poison, it’s a miracle he’s still alive Obi-Wan, a few minutes longer and he wouldn’t be here”

“I know” Obi-Wan looked away for a second, his mind working on something that was unknown to Amilyn “There’s much to discuss, meanwhile I need to get to the castle. I informed Leia about Luke and Ben, I’m guessing she will come here”

“I’ll tell her what I know” Amilyn assured him. The heavy feeling in her stomach intensified when she thought of her friend, her brother was now treading closely between the line of life and death and her son was missing.

“Thank you” Obi-Wan replied.

Amilyn woke Jyn gently and informed her that she would be escorted back to Hogwarts by Obi-Wan. The young witch rubbed her eyes and assented, slowly she rose and followed the headmaster out of the building.

The silence between them didn’t seem uncomfortable to Obi-Wan, even though years of teaching had given him a great ability to communicate with the students, in this moment he found himself deeply troubled in a personal level and for the first time in years he didn’t know what he could say to the young girl walking by his side. He knew he would protect her no matter what, but words of comfort escaped him.

Another thing that had been nagging at him were the details that Miss Erso had previously shared with him. While she did not say so explicitly, given the injuries Mr Dameron had sustained, they had clearly infiltrated the department of mysteries. There was no other place he could’ve been attacked by thought.

Kenobi could only think of one object related to Lord Palpatine that could be hidden in that place.

The prophecy.

However, the only people able to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries are those about whom the prophecy is about. If the group of students succeeded, it meant the prophecy was never about the Skywalker twins.

He had made a mistake.

The prophecy was about someone else.

Could Ben Solo and Rey Cadieux be the real dyad?

++++++++++

Ben had finished relating the details of their investigation to his mom and an uncomfortable silence reigned in the hospital wing.

Madame Kalonia came in to give him another dose of blood replenishing potion and to check the state of his ankle. Leia sat silently by his side, looking between Rey and Ben, the pair oblivious to her scrutinizing gaze.

“Did you get it?” she finally asked.

Everyone’s attention fell upon Ben at once, he looked at the other two Resistance members and once again they reached a silent agreement.

“We did” he said, his voice much steadier than he was feeling.

That was it, the truth was out. They had in their possession one of the possible four horcruxes that allowed Palpatine to survive all those years ago. He had no way of knowing if Leia would take the information as his mother or as the head of MACUSA. Rey squeezed his hand, catching up on his nervousness and wanting to reassure him that she would always stand by his side.

Leia nodded and when she was about to reply she was interrupted by the door opening once again. This time a bewildered girl with dark hair and green eyes ran inside looking everywhere until her eyes landed on the guy that was trying his best to remain unseen by the other occupants of the room.

“Cassian?”

Her voice was filled with emotion; she choked back tears and ran to him.

“Jyn!”

She jumped into his arms and he held her like his life depended on it. In a way he thought it did. She was everything to him. And seeing her alive and well was the most wonderful feeling.

Close behind her Obi-Wan walked in, no longer bearing the burden of the missing students, he was ready to have a serious talk with the kids that uncovered Palpatine’s plan to rise again to power. What he didn’t expect was to find Leia Organa and Han Solo there with their son. He knew he would have to bear the full wrath of the politician and her husband because he failed to keep their son safe.

“Obi-Wan, hello. How’s Luke?”

Her cold tone was even worse than if she had started yelling at him. Han was glaring at him and suddenly the most powerful wizard in the world felt slightly intimidated by the parents of one of his best students.

“He’s stable. When we left they hadn’t identified the poison used on him”

While Leia and Obi-Wan had their silent battle, Han watched amusedly as Jyn and Cassian snook out of the room. When his eyes met Cassian’s Han winked making the teenager smile and blush, they hurried out and left almost unnoticed.

“How’s Poe and Finn?” Ben asked unable to bear the silence between the two legends standing in front of him. He felt Rey’s hand tighten around his with his words.

“Mr Dameron was still unconscious, his injuries had been healed, they were only waiting for him to wake up. His parents have been informed and they will be making their way over there soon I expect” Ben felt a lump forming in his throat, he felt like he had failed his best friend. “Mr. Storm was awake and talking to Madame Kanata, he was scheduled to be discharged later today. They will be coming here after”

Leia nodded, she gave Ben a kiss, stood and walked towards the exit. When she was passing by Obi-Wan’s side she stopped.

“We need to talk”

Leia and Han thanked Rey for keeping an eye on Ben again and then walked towards the headmaster’s office.

++++++++++

“The prophecy is not about me and Luke” Leia said matter-of-factly, as she stood by the window staring outside, lost in thought.

Obi-Wan had no idea what to say, he suspected as much but couldn’t be certain. He was once sure the prophecy was about the twins after all. She stared at him, daring him to contradict her.

He couldn’t.

“I know it’s not about you two, yes”

The seriousness of the conversation was interrupted by a loud snort that came from Han. He tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

“Luke is not going to like this” he said merrily, momentarily forgetting the dire situation in which Luke was.

“We don’t know for certain that it is about them” Kenobi said, the identity of ‘them’ was obvious.

“They found it! They heard it in the hall and found the orb, and then they retrieved it. What more evidence do you need?” Leia said exasperated. “What are we going to do to protect them?”

“Leia…”

“I will not stand aside as my son risks his life, I want him out of the tournament, I’m taking him back to New York if necessary”

“Good luck separating him from the girl” Han said with a laugh. While he was not actively participating in the discussion, he was listening to everything they said. And it didn’t take much to see how attached his son was to his girlfriend. Rey.

“Rey is coming with us too” Leia responded without missing a beat. This statement shocked Han who always thought his wife would be a jealous mom to their son. Evidently he was mistaken.

“Leia… all we can do is talk to the Minister for Magic and hope she will understand. The tournament is, after all, a magical contract.” Leia sighed, aware of the dilemma they were faced with.

“Can we trust Mon Mothma?” she asked.

“I don’t know” Kenobi answered truthfully. “I was hoping you would tell me”

There was a time when Leia would not have doubted for a second if she could trust Mon Mothma. However, in light of recent events she was wary of where she placed her faith. So many things had gone wrong that allowed their enemy to return. Palpatine’s followers must have infiltrated not only the British government, but quite likely her own Congress was compromised as well. There was no way of telling who could be trusted.

Never one to back from a challenge, Leia argued every idea Kenobi offered, she felt it was de only way to keep her family safe. Thinking ahead of what could fail and making sure they were prepared for it. After careful deliberation they reached an agreement on a course of action.

Han stared silently from the corner, his brow furrowed, waiting for the perfect moment to let them know what he thought. They were repeating old habits and that would not stand with him. They had made that mistake before and he would be damned if he would allow them to make it again.

It was until Leia agreed with Obi-Wan that the plan was almost perfect that he saw his opportunity arise.

“I think you are forgetting something” he commented with a tone of mild annoyance.

“What?” Leia asked not too kindly.

“The prophecy clearly states that the ones to bring peace or whatever are Ben and Rey, and yet you didn’t mention them once in your master plan to save the universe” he stood to his full height, his arms crossed in front of him, his gaze fixed upon his wife. It wasn’t a strange sight for her. He used that stance whenever he wanted to challenge her, he knew it made him look more intimidating.

He also knew that his wife was not a woman that could be intimidated. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop him from trying.

“Ben will not risk his life…” she objected with a dangerous tone in her voice.

“It’s not for you to decide though, is it?” his face was now closer to Leia’s, rage emanating from every pore. Han was done standing aside and letting his son be undervalued. He was as much to blame as everyone else, but he would make sure it didn’t happen again, as long as he was alive his son would feel cherished and he would let him know how proud he was of him.

“He is my son” Leia groaned, her voice near breaking point, tears welling in her eyes. It was an unusual sight. The politician never let anything disturb the face that she showed the world. However, the past hours had taken a toll on her and her feelings were too close to the surface.

“He is my son too!” Han bellowed “I worry about him too! But for what I understand he is an incredibly capable wizard, and Rey is one too! So excuse me if I disagree with you making plans behind their backs”

“Han…” Obi-Wan warned.

“No! we have ignored the boy enough, he deserves our trust. It’s their destiny, not yours!”

Leia stood there looking at her husband. She knew he was right, she knew Ben would eventually have to face his destiny. She knew all those things but that didn’t stop her from wanting to protect him from it all. She wanted to take his place.

For the first time in her life she wished the prophecy was about her.

She wanted to argue, instead she just looked into Han’s eyes and nodded.

++++++++++

It was barely nine in the morning and the castle was already busting with life, despite being a Sunday. The youngest students were roaming the halls, oblivious to the seriousness of the current situation of the magical world.

When they walked into the hospital wing once again, they were met with the image of Ben and Rey profoundly asleep on the bed. Evidently they were still exhausted from the events of the night. Han cleared his throat and the two lovebirds started waking from their slumber.

“I believe the gurneys are made for one patient at a time Miss Cadieux” Obi-Wan said.

With this Rey jolted and all but jumped off the bed. Both were blushing deeply and looked sheepish under the gaze of Ben’s parents and the headmaster of Hogwarts.

“I’m sorry Professor Kenobi” Rey mumbled.

“Kids, we need to talk to you” Han began before being interrupted by an owl tapping on a window.

Obi-Wan let the bird in with a flick of his wand, the snowy owl stood in a nearby table and extended its leg to Kenobi. He retrieved the parchment and the beautiful bird flew away. They were all waiting for Kenobi to comment on the message he had just received. He read it carefully and folded it back.

“Poe Dameron is awake, he will be discharged tomorrow, his parents will bring him here. Finn Storm and Madame Kanata will arrive at noon at Hogsmeade.”

Ben and Rey were beyond happy with the news. Their friends would be coming home soon.

Obi-Wan gave Ben and Rey some time to rejoice with the news, then he carefully explained the conclusions that both himself and Leia had reached regarding the prophecy. They didn’t know that it was impossible to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries unless it was about you. They suspected something was wrong when they were able to hear it and no one else did, they never imagined this was what it meant.

Rey was shocked and had no idea what to think. It seemed impossible that something so important could possibly have anything to do with her. The girl from nowhere, with no family, no home.

She was no one.

She didn’t feel like no one when she was with Ben. She didn’t want to think that their connection was only because of some prophecy some seer had told someone ages ago. When she thought about it a little, she realized that they didn’t have to be together, not necessarily. They could’ve been friends, or just teammates. But they were something more and that was not something that had been foreseen. They fought for it, they made it happen. It was theirs only. She could live with that, knowing that Ben was not only her home but that he was quite literally her other half. Her equal.

Ben looked conflicted, after a lifetime trying to live up to the legacy of the prophesized twins, it suddenly turns out the prophecy was about him all along.

About him. Ben.

The kid that no one ever wanted to listen, except for Poe and lately Rey. The kid that during his childhood cried himself to sleep more often than not, hoping his parents would come home and say goodnight. The kid that spent his free time studying instead of hanging out with his peers.

He could see Rey as someone prophesized to save the world, she was full of light… except… she wasn’t was she? He saw her casting an extremely dark spell to save their lives, and then she saved his life once again. She was balance, it made sense for her to be the one to bring peace to the wizarding world. But him? He had always been told that he was too much like his grandfather, too dark, too unstable. How could he possibly be the one to bring balance?

Then he looked at Rey sitting at his side, she smiled at him and all his insecurities were immediately hushed. She was his equal, they were one in the same. She made him want to be a better person, there is no way someone like Rey would be with him if he was all bad.

After a few minutes of silence, during which the young wizards were assimilating the new information, Obi-Wan decided to approach another important matter.

“We need to make a plan” he announced finally “If Palpatine made the Horcruxes, that means he never truly died”

“Is he… corporeal?” Rey wondered hesitatingly.

“Could be, there is no way to know for sure” Obi-Wan replied.

“Who else knows about this?” Leia asked.

“Poe, Finn, Jyn, and Cassian” Ben answered at once. They were done hiding information. From now on they would work together.

“I presume we can count on their discretion”

“Of course” Ben and Rey answered as one. Leia smiled and nodded.

“If the Damerons will be here we should talk to them as well, they are trustworthy” Leia added

“So…” Han slapped Kenobi on the back “Where are we sleeping old man?” he asked with a smile.

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and groaned.

++++++++++

Madame Kalonia ordered Ben to stay in hospital until the next day, to be able to monitor the healing of his broken ankle and finish replenishing his blood. Rey asked him to listen to the healer’s orders and only left to take a bath.

At noon Maz and Finn arrived at Hogsmeade, Obi-Wan sent a carriage to bring them to the castle and as soon as he was inside Finn ran to the hospital wing to see his friends. He stayed the rest of the afternoon and Maz had to drag her students back to the lodgings of Beauxbatons. Rey protested but Maz was still a bit upset neither of them had trusted her enough to let her know what they were planning.

She wasn’t angry, she understood their reasons. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Ben was feeling better by the minute, his ankle no longer hurt, the dizziness was gone and he didn’t feel cold anymore. He was confident the next day he would be allowed to leave the hospital room. When Rey left to take a bath, he begged Madame Kalonia to let him do the same, his father helped him walk to the bathroom and once he was finished, he felt renewed. He was certain he had lost at least a pound of dirt and grime.

When it was time to say goodbye to Rey however, his mood took a dive. He was hoping she could stay again with him but didn’t want to argue with Madame Kanata.

Leia stayed with Ben until noon, then she left in the carriage that would bring back Maz so she could apparate to London and check on Luke. Han stayed behind arguing Luke probably wouldn’t want to see him there.

The truth was Han hated to apparate, he preferred to fly.

When she arrived at St. Mungo’s Leia was welcomed by Amilyn, she had heard from Obi-Wan that Ben was safe at Hogwarts and now was more relaxed only waiting for news about Luke. Amilyn walked with Leia to the third floor, where Luke was being treated.

They walked along the long corridor. Healers came and went, going in and out of the wards, all focused on whatever task they were doing. They stopped in front of Ward T65-B, under the name of the ward was a sign that read ‘Healer in Charge: Rig Nema. Trainee Healer: Greesto Ftrak’.

Fortunately, when they walked into the ward, a witch in healer’s robes was checking on another patient.

“Good afternoon, excuse me, are you the healer in charge?” Leia asked the lime-robed witch.

“I am” when she turned to see Leia, her face lit up in recognition. “Madame Organa, I didn’t know you were here”

“I’m here to see my brother”

“Of course”

She led them to the far corner of the room, laying next to a window was Luke Skywalker, pale as ash and covered in a think yellow paste he was motionless except for the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Rig Nema proceeded to inform Leia of what they knew so far regarding Luke’s condition.

It became apparent as Luke arrived at the hospital that he had been wounded with some sort of weapon that had a blade. At first they thought it was only a matter of healing the wounds but after failing to stop the bleeding multiple times they had to do some tests and found traces of a poison or venom in his blood that prevented his injuries from healing. He lost a lot of blood and was on an hourly schedule of blood replenishing potion.

Whatever was used to poison him was still under study so they could create an antidote. They were confident it wouldn’t take longer than a week or so.

Leia listened attentively to everything healer Nema said, there was one thing that no one had explained to her yet. How did Luke get to St. Mungo’s?, they would have to wait until he woke to ask if he saw his aggressors.

“Do you know how my brother got here?” she asked

“I’m sorry, we have no idea, he apparated in the waiting room but was already unconscious when he got here. I have no idea how it happened” the witch said truthfully

“Thank you”

Leia told Amilyn that she could go home if she wanted. It wasn’t her duty to stay by Luke’s side. Amilyn insisted on staying, she told Leia her place was by her son’s side. Leia couldn’t argue with that and went back to the castle.

++++++++++

The next morning Leia was in Obi-Wan’s office when he received a note telling him the Minister for Magic would be arriving shortly to discuss matters of security with the headmaster. Leia hadn’t told anyone but her trusted assistant Charles Percival Phileas Porter-Oliver, affectionately nicknamed C3PO by a very young Ben Solo. No one knew she was in England but those who had contact with her and she wanted to keep it that way. The last thing she needed was a diplomatic crisis.

Still, she wanted to be present in the meeting with Mon Mothma so when it was almost time for their arrival she hid in the back and waited.

Mon Mothma, Minister for Magic arrived accompanied by Kreia Traya. They walked into the office in tandem. Their expression blank, something about it was bothering Obi-Wan.

“Professor Kenobi, good afternoon” Mothma said flatly “We are here to ask some questions regarding a breech in security that we had during the weekend inside the Ministry, I’m sure you’ve heard about it”

“Apologies Madame Minister, but I have not been informed about that” Kenobi maintained his calm voice.

“Interesting, it has come to our attention that some of your students were injured and are currently in St. Mungo’s. I wonder how they got injured?” Kreia Traya asked with an accusatory tone.

“Oh yes, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron were injured, along with one of the Beauxbatons students that are currently here. They were injured inside castle grounds but Madame Kalonia decided Mr Dameron and Mr Storm required special care and we took them to St. Mungo’s” he lied.

“They were injured here then?” Traya pushed.

“Oh yes, they were playing quidditch and pranking each other while on the air, something not advisable I might add. They will be dealt with accordingly once they are ready to face the punishment for their actions” he related unfazed. “I assure you we do not tolerate such behaviour here at Hogwarts” this time Obi-Wan had trouble supressing the smile that formed on his lips, he could only hope neither of the witches had noticed.

Mon Mothma was uncharacteristically silent for a supposed visit from the Minister to investigate something as serious as a breach in security. It seemed odd to Kenobi that Traya had taken the lead in the interrogation.

“Well, professor Kenobi we will not take any more of your time, if you happen to know something please let us know...”

“Wait” Traya interrupted “What about Luke Skywalker?” she asked, her eyes alight with malice.

“He was attacked while he carried on a personal errand” Obi-Wan answered without hesitation.

“What sort of personal errand?” Traya demanded.

“The personal kind Ms Traya, I’m sure you understand I can’t divulge his reasons to visit London during his weekend off”

“Of course… how silly of me. We will go now, but if I find out…” she stopped herself abruptly, her eyes widened for a millisecond and then she went back to her blank stare.

“You?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrow rose at the information that slipped from the woman.

“Us, if we find out you are hiding information Obi-Wan, there will be consequences” Mon Mothma declared firmly with a monotone voice. They turned around and made to leave.

“What about the Tournament?” Obi-Wan asked before they reached the door, they both stopped but only Kreia turned around. “All these security problems that you’ve had lately make it difficult for you to ensure a safe environment for the competition. Children’s lives are at risk” he continued with an innocent but worried tone.

“They knew the risk when they signed on” Traya answered coldly “Make no mistake Kenobi, we will make no special accommodations just because the student selected to represent Hogwarts happens to be a Skywalker” her voice was laced with hatred, she didn’t even try to hide it.

“That’s not the reason for my concern Ms Traya, I’m concerned for all three students.”

“The rules are absolute; the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. They have no choice. They are Triwizard champions and as such they will complete the tasks. The tournament will continue as scheduled.” Mon Mothma answered without turning, then she left the room without saying goodbye. Kreia Traya smirked and left trailing the Minister, leaving Obi-Wan seemingly alone in his office.

Once she was certain that the government officials were gone Leia came out from the back of the office, her lips were pressed in a line and her brow was furrowed.

“That was not Mon Obi-Wan”

“I know”


	25. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance is reunited. Rey decides to make a move on her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to keep with my previous weekly schedule, it's just that real life sucks and get's in the way sometimes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Is

Poe would arrive any moment now.

Ben was nervous about the reunion with his best friend. Even though deep down he knew their friendship was stronger than what happened, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Poe’s parents would prefer it if their son stayed away from him. Even the thought of that being the case hurt too much.

He had been pacing inside Obi-Wan’s office for the last half hour. After they finished having lunch with his parents, Obi-Wan had informed him that Poe would arrive soon. That’s when the anxiety began.

What if everything had changed?

The moment the doors opened Ben felt his stomach twist into a knot, Poe walked in bright eyed and sporting his signature smile.

“Benjamin! My man! Why so pale?” Poe bellowed.

“I…” was all Ben could say, he was speechless. Give it to Poe Dameron to act like nothing serious happened, or like they hadn’t been way too close to have an untimely end.

“Well I say you don’t look shitty enough to have almost died” he ruled good humouredly.

“Neither do you” Ben grinned, finally finding his words and immediately gave his friend a hug. It was good to see his friend hadn’t lost his sense of humour. It was also good to see nothing had changed between them.

Shara Bey and Kes Dameron walked in moments later, looking tired but relieved. Their warm smiles eased some of Ben’s remaining anxiety, they were the parents he had always wanted and the possibility of them no longer trusting him was terrible. But it would seem nothing had changed between them. They greeted Ben the same as always asked about his health and even reprimanded him a little because of their recklessness.

Ben thought he deserved worse. After all, they had infiltrated the heart of the British Ministry of Magic. The conversation seemed like an out of body experience, Ben was so happy about the turn of events that he barely noticed when his mother entered the room.

“Shara, Kes, it’s so good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances” she gave Ben a stern look and this pulled him from his daydreaming. He was now focused on his mother. “Ben darling, you and Poe should go catch up with the rest of your friends. I need to talk with Shara and Kes”

It was a split-second decision for Ben, whether to confront his mother for treating them like children or say nothing and obey. He knew they would talk about Palpatine, and he wanted to be present. It was important for him and Rey to be informed of whatever plan could come up. He wouldn’t leave anything to chance again. Not when Rey was involved. 

However, he couldn’t see a good outcome if they had that conversation at that moment, so he decided to obey.

“Sure mom” he answered flatly. He hoped to convey his displeasure with his tone. He succeeded. Leia gave him an apologetic look and Ben and Poe left the office in silence.

“So… what happened after I was… incapacitated?” Poe asked hesitatingly the moment they were outside. 

“Well… we managed to get to the atrium, Cassian took the orb to hide it but one of the… people grabbed him as he disapparated” Ben avoided saying death eater as they could be heard and that would raise suspicions. “I still don’t know how he got rid of him” he continued “Then Jyn took you and Finn to St. Mungo’s, so remember to thank her”

“I doubt I’ll ever forget mate” Poe replied solemnly.

“Right…” it wasn’t Ben’s intention to remind Poe of the fact that he basically owed Jyn his life. He just wanted to lighten the mood. Obviously, he fucked up, him and his defective social skills.

“So, you and Rey stayed alone?” Poe said with a grin and wagging his eyebrows. Ben winced at the memory. It was his time to remember how he owed Rey his life.

“Yes… we faced the remaining ones… listen I’ll explain in detail later when we are all together but for now know that Rey dragged me out of there and brought me back here. She saved me.”

“Shit… she’s badass” Poe exclaimed reverently.

“Indeed” She was much more than that to Ben, he would share that with his friend when the moment was right. “I’m glad you are ok man; we were all worried”

“Awww… admit it Solo you can’t live without me” Poe said in a mocking tone while putting his right hand over his heart, although it may look like a dismissive action to someone unacquainted with them, Poe was incredibly touched by the statement and Ben knew it.

“Shut up” was all he answered. Ben couldn’t avoid the smile that formed on his face.

++++++++++

That afternoon, having finally agreed on a specific time to hold their first post mission meeting, the Resistance members walked into the Room of Requirement in pairs.

Sitting in the middle of the roundtable where they usually hold their meetings was a shiny sphere, that small piece of glass that almost cost them their lives looked harmless under the twinkling light of the candles that illuminated their room, it was a wonder how something so small and fragile looking could hold a piece of the soul of one of the most vile creatures to have ever existed.

“Before any of you gets angry about me just leaving it there” Cassian started defensibly “I asked the room for a place that only we could enter, and it opened this place”

Ben, aware of the fact that the clarification was directed at him, only nodded and took a seat.

One by one all six members of the Resistance around the orb. The air is heavy around them, everything about the room looked the same as the last time they had been there and yet all had changed.

They were no longer operating on assumptions and theories. This time they were certain that the problem was real and a threat to the entire wizarding world. If Palpatine was back it was only a matter of time before he would gather more followers. When he was defeated by Luke not all his followers faced justice; a large part of them hid among the rest, denying any involvement with the movement, pretending that their beliefs did not align with those of someone as infamous as Sheev Palpatine.

“We should talk about what happened at the ministry” Rey said, breaking the silence that had settled among them.

They all assented, Ben knew it would be a difficult conversation. What had at first been a simple mission to retrieve an object had quickly escalated into a survival situation.

Poe started by sharing with Ben and Rey what he remembered about the planet room where he had been hit first, with Finn stepping in occasionally to fill in the gaps Ben and Rey listened attentively to what had happened to their friends when they were separated.

Then it was Cassian’s turn to share what had happened after he left. He told them how he could instantly feel something was wrong as soon as he disapparated, the about the confrontation in Trafalgar square, how he broke the wizard’s wand as soon as he was able to move. How he fought for his life and ultimately won.

When he told them about the Seven Sisters, Jyn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, a lone tear rolling down he cheek. The place obviously held good memories for her and Ben could only hope they would not be tainted by what had happened.

Cassian held Jyn’s free hand while he finished telling them about his time away from them. How he found his way to Hogsmeade and then all but ran to the castle, eager to get to the room of requirement to hide the orb.

When he finished, they all fell silent for a moment, Ben wondered if they were all thinking the same as him: What would I have done if I had been tasked with protecting the orb?

It was Jyn’s turn to share what had happened when she took the injured men in their group to safety. She took a methodical approach when sharing the events that followed her disapparation. She told them about St. Mungo’s, how she gave fake names for both Poe and Finn, then she told them about meeting Obi-Wan and Amilyn, and what little information she had gathered about Luke. She was objective and to the point while relating what had happened to her.

Ben could recognize the defence mechanism behind that approach.

It was time for Ben and Rey to share how exactly they managed to escape. They didn’t need to discuss it to know the parts of the story they would let out. No matter how much they loved their friends they were aware of the possible reactions they would get if they told them the nature of the spells they both used to get away. Ben didn’t want to risk it and he knew neither would Rey. With one look they agreed that Rey should explain what happened.

“After Jyn disapparated” Rey began with the tiniest tremble in her voice “I… hid behind the fountain, and then I blasted it and it blew in pieces. That’s how Ben broke his ankle… I… he was hit by one of the pieces of the fountain by accident”

He could see her face begin to redden. Even though he had assured her a million times that he was fine, and he wasn’t angry about it because it was an accident, he knew she still felt guilty about it. Their friends didn’t comment on that and Ben was grateful. He didn’t want Rey to feel worse about it. Eventually he would make her realise that she had nothing to feel guilty about.

“Then when I was helping him up two other masked individuals walked in”

“More death eaters?” Jyn asked horrified

“I don’t think they were death eaters, their robes were different, different masks also” Rey answered and looked at Ben for help clarifying the situation. They hadn’t discussed that yet. In truth they hadn’t really discussed what happened in detail, so Rey had no idea the voice they heard was eerily similar to Phasma’s.

_She hasn’t been tormenting her for years after all._

“One of them talked and I could swear it was Phasma” Ben said confidently.

“That means the other one must have been Hux” Poe mentioned absentmindedly.

“They killed one of the death eaters” Rey continued “Then Ben disarmed the other one and when we were about to disapparate she threw a knife at us and Ben pushed me out of the way” her voice broke and Ben felt a pang in his heart. He imagined for a second how he would feel if the roles were reversed and the pain was to unbearable to even consider.

“Then I took us to a clearing in the forbidden forest” he could see the faintest blush colouring her cheeks.

“Why the forbidden forest?” Finn asked.

“It was the first place that came to mind, I knew we couldn’t apparate within Hogwarts grounds” she said defensibly.

“Good thinking, I don’t know what happens if you try to apparate inside Hogwarts grounds” said Jyn, then as if realising something was missing, she added “How did you get to the castle?”

“She stopped the bleeding and then with the help of a Thestral got me here” Ben answered immediately, there was no need for Rey to relive the moment. He remembered all too clearly the desperation in her voice as she begged him not to leave her. The sound of her pain would be forever etched into his brain, he didn’t want to make her share that memory with their friends. Rey only nodded and they all fell silent for a moment.

“And to think it was all for this little glass ball. The Skywalker prophecy” Poe said while staring intently at the orb as if he could see something other than the weird smoke that seemed to fill it inside.

“Except…” Cassian added “The thing is about Ben and Rey, not about the Skywalker twins”

“What?” Finn turned suddenly towards Cassian looking confused.

Under the table Ben slowly moved his hand so he could hold Rey’s.

“Whoa!” Poe said repressing a laugh “Wait a second” he stared at Ben and Rey who, Ben was certain, looked like they were about to be run over by a speeding train. “You mean to tell me…” he addressed Cassian now “That Ben and Rey are the ‘dyad’?” he said with not a small amount of incredulity lacing his voice.

Cassian nodded and under the table Ben felt Rey squeezing his hand. He knew the worst thing that could happen now was their friends making jokes at their expense. And if he knew Poe, the jokes wouldn’t take long to come.

“So… what… are you are like soulmates or something?” Finn asked Rey, the shock of the revelation still evident on his face, but also, behind it he could see the beginning of a mocking grin. Finn was a lot more like Por than Ben had previously thought.

“I…” Rey hesitated and looked at Ben. He was no better at finding a way to explain what they were.

“A dyad is two parts of a whole…” Jyn explained in a tone Ben had never heard from her before. “Aww you guys are literally meant to be”

Ben liked Jyn’s statement, but he also knew it would unleash relentless mockery from his best friend. Thankfully Poe seemed to be restraining himself at the moment. Rey cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“It only means that we have to work together to end this… whatever it is” Rey said determinately, her hand squeezing Ben’s gently. “Nothing more, so chill” the last bit she directed at Finn who seemed ready to burst with laughter. This succeeding in keeping him quiet and Ben wondered if he could do the same with Poe.

_Unlikely._

“What do you think Solo?” Poe asked mockingly, as if trying to prove Ben’s point to himself.

“I think Rey is right” he answered matter-of-factly “And now we should focus on what we are going to do about it”

An uneasy silence fell among them, Ben realised it was a lot to ask from them to keep risking their lives. They were teenagers after all. Their whole lives were ahead of them. 

“That is… if you want to keep going… obviously you don’t have to” He didn’t wait for an answer from them, their silence and previous hesitation urged him to clarify his stance on the subject “It’s going to be dangerous and I understand if you want out”

“Don’t be a git Benjamin, you know I’m with you until the end. I want to see you save the world” Poe announced proudly.

“I’m with you too” Finn said to both Ben and Rey. Mostly to Rey.

“I’m staying” Cassian stated while leaning back on his seat. “It has been rather interesting so far” he stated with a smile.

They all turned to see Jyn, who was the only one left to decide on her future involvement with the Resistance. She seemed to be lost in thought and that immediately sent off warning sirens into Ben’s ears. They were all a bit taken aback by her reluctance to answer.

Then Cassian realised she wasn’t even listening to them and cleared his throat. This pulled Jyn from wherever she was off to and she blushed for a second, quickly regaining her composure.

“Oh… I’m obviously staying it’s just… I think we should recruit more people” she said looking at Rey.

Ben wondered if it was some kind of female superpower to be able to say so much with only a look. After all, Jyn and Rey weren’t that close. Sure, they had spent some time together lately but never on their own. And yet they seemed to have reached an understanding because as Ben was about to say ‘no’ to Jyn’s suggestion, Rey placed her hand on his knee, so he kept silent.

“Who do you have in mind?” Rey asked

Jyn’s smile told him all he needed to know.

++++++++++

Rey was very happy with the outcome of their meeting. They hadn’t faced many questions regarding what happened at the ministry so there was no need to share the fact that both Ben and she had used some very dark magic to get away.

Jyn’s suggestion was something Rey herself had thought about lately, and although she still didn’t know how she felt about Jyn bringing Tallissan into their group, she acknowledged they needed more help. And some girl power was certainly lacking amongst them. It was, after all, their friend’s male impatience and reluctance to form an adequate plan that led them to break into the Ministry of Magic wholly unprepared.

Not that they could’ve foreseen they would be ambushed by death eaters.

After refining some details on how they would proceed they finished the meeting and left in pairs just as they had arrived. As usual she and Ben were the last ones in the room.

Rey was about to step out when she felt Ben pull her by her wrist, he turned her, enveloped her in a tight embrace, and kissed her passionately. At the contact she felt every nerve ending in her body come alive all at once. She didn’t hesitate in returning the kiss just as intensely. Her hands found their way to his luscious hair and she pulled him down to hold him closer. He pulled back slowly and stared at her with those brandy coloured eyes of his that rendered him unable to hide his feelings from her.

“I love you” he said without an ounce of hesitation in his voice.

“I love you too” Rey with the same conviction.

_So, so much. You have no idea._

Feeling a surge of confidence Rey decided to make a move on her boyfriend.

“You know…” she began casually “I still feel a little stressed” losing a bit of confidence she looked away for a second and then continued “I was thinking… a relaxing bath could be useful” she felt herself blush and then looked back at Ben to wait for her answer.

“Oh… sure. The prefect’s bathroom is perfect for that, I could ask Poe for the password and tell you”

Rey needed a moment to recover from the realisation that Ben seemed oblivious to her real intentions behind the comment. She rolled her eyes, took a step back and looked straight into his eyes to make sure he got the message this time.

“Or… you could come with me…I’m sure you also feel a little stressed”

_You big idiot_

Ben’s face turned bright red and he nodded immediately.

“Good. Then should we meet after curfew?” she asked while smiling. She loved to leave Ben speechless.

True to his nature Ben just nodded and followed out of the room.

When time came to head for the fifth floor Rey started feeling nervous. All the boldness of earlier that day was fading away. They had only seen each other naked once before.

_What where you thinking? Suggesting a bath together, you idiot!._

She was so focused on her rant against herself that she failed to notice Maz was sitting in the living room.

“Where do you think you are going miss Cadieux?” Maz asked calmly.

_SHIT!_

Rey jumped backwards, unprepared to be addressed at such hour. She was certain Maz would already be asleep. She could feel the blood leaving her face as she faced the headmistress of Beauxbatons.

“Are you off to do something illegal?” she asked when Rey failed to answer the first question. Slowly Maz stood from where she was and walked to the door of the carriage.

Rey shook her head blushing intensely as she thought of what she was about to do. Maz’s eyebrow rose and a knowing smile adorned her face. Finally, she stood aside from the door and chuckled.

“Have fun”

Rey was frozen in her spot. It took her a few seconds to catch up with the fact that Maz was essentially giving her permission to roam around the castle after curfew to… meet Ben. As Rey was about to step out of the door she heard Maz’s voice once again.

“Say hello to young Solo for me, will you?”

Rey’s blush hadn’t faded when she reached the entrance to the prefect’s bathroom.

To the naked eye it would seem like the hall was deserted, but really Ben was hiding underneath his invisibility cloak, waiting patiently for Rey to appear. When she finished her camouflage charm Ben removed his cover and extended his hand to her without saying a word. She took it and together they approached the door.

“Aqua breeze” Ben said softly, and the door slowly slid open.

Just as she had done back in December, Rey walked in and was amazed by the beauty of the room, except this time she was not alone. In all fairness she was not alone back then either, but this time it was deliberate.

Once they were inside she felt her anxiety spike, however she decided to woman up and do what she wanted to do. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. As she pulled away she felt him smile and couldn’t help but smile herself. It was so easy to be with him, it felt so natural.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Of course I am” she answered resolutely. She placed her hands on his chest and felt him tense under her touch. This level of intimacy with another human being was still a very new experience for both of them and even though it felt natural to be in each other’s company, after all the time they spent deprived of touch, it was natural for them to react like that. However, he relaxed almost immediately and kissed the top of her head.

She watched as Ben kneeled beside the taps that surrounded the bathtub, he stopped himself before opening one and looked at her.

“Is there a particular one that you would like to try? They are all different” his mischievous smile made her blush and she wanted to return the favour.

“Whatever you used last time smelled delicious” she gave him an innocent smile and it was his turn to blush, he started turning some taps and Rey was amazed by the huge bubbles and weird looking foam that started emanating from it.

She was so enraptured by the constant flow of soapy wonder that she didn’t notice Ben approaching her. When he stood in front of her blocking her view of the water, she had no choice but to look up. That wickedly delicious half smile of his was on full display as he leaned closer until his face was inches away from hers.

“Did you see anything you liked back then?” he asked in a calm seductive voice.

She shivered at the question and cursed her body for reacting like that to the sound of his voice. She swallowed nervously and nodded. His smile widened.

“Did you want to join me?”

It took her a few seconds to process the question. She wasn’t sure what she had felt that moment. Mainly she felt embarrassed for intruding, but she could not deny some part of her wondered, even back then, what it would be like to have him pressed against her. She looked away and felt her face blush intensely, she gave an almost imperceptible nod and Ben chuckled softly. Then he placed his fingers on her chin and gently moved her face so he could look her in the eye again.

“I also wanted you to join me”

The fire in his eyes ignited something inside her and she could not hold herself any longer. She closed the distance between them and kissed him almost desperately, trying to show him with her actions how much she wanted him.

When she pulled away, she noticed the tub was about to overflow so she hastened to close the tabs. As she got back up she felt emboldened by the atmosphere that surrounded them and began removing her clothes.

Without breaking eye contact she started by removing her cape, Ben moved towards her, but her hand rose immediately, asking him to remain in place. He gave her a half smirk and tossed his jumper to the floor, away from the tub.

One by one she undid the buttons of her shirt, slowly revealing her golden skin to the man in front of her. In turn he bared the expanse of his ivory skin to her as he removed his shirt and sent it flying to land next to his jumper. She noticed a slight tremble in hesitation as he started to remove his trousers. She continued removing one by one every item of clothing until she was wearing nothing but the necklace with the red kyber crystal.

They stood in front of each other completely exposed, both taking in the sight of the other. Ben’s desire already evident, as her eyes drifted down she felt her entire body warming up dangerously fast. She walked towards the tub and he did the same on the other side.

When they entered the water, some of the liquid spilled over but neither of them cared as they continued their walk to meet at the middle.

Hesitatingly Ben placed his hands on her hips, gently pulling her closer and catching her mouth with his. The soft dance of their lips was heavenly, and as Ben’s hands found their way to her breasts, she was certain they would soon catch fire.

The water left behind by his hands made her nipples harden even more than they already were, he took one between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it tenderly. The moan that escaped her sent a shiver down her spine and apparently it emboldened him further. His lips travelled along her jaw, down her neck towards her collarbone, his hands caressed her back and eventually found her ass and squeezed.

He dropped to his knees, kissing his way down her torso, he took his time with her nipples, devoting a good amount of time to each of them.

Rey was lost in sensation, every place Ben touched felt electrified, like it would forever be branded by passion. He kissed her belly and his hands slid down from her ass, exploring every inch of her legs. As his wandering touch went back up her inner thighs he stood and kissed her again. Rey’s brain was unable to utter thoughts, in the moment only they existed.

His hand was now incredibly close to her core, she opened her legs slightly granting him entrance, his other hand was at the nape of her neck, his plush lips taking every breath out of her.

She felt his fingers slide between her legs, one of them stroking her entrance. Even though that particular part of her was underwater Rey could feel her own juices flowing from her. Ben’s breath caught in his chest when she shifted and his finger found it’s way into her. Rey stopped breathing savouring the sensation that felt pleasantly familiar but still marvellously new. 

He was her everything and she was sure she was his. 

She caressed his torso, her hands close to his shoulders in case she needed support. She felt her legs might give way soon if she wasn’t careful.

He suddenly turned her around, her back now to his chest, she could feel his length poking her on her back.

“You are so beautiful Rey” he whispered on her ear as his hand caressed her neck, and slid down between her breasts “So, so beautiful”

Rey only mumbled something unintelligible and then felt the rumble of Ben’s laugh as he chuckled. She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to be able to see him. With one of her hands she directed Ben towards her core again, Ben understood immediately and once he reached her entrance he slid his finger and their moans rumbled all around the room.

After a few of his strokes she managed to take hold of his length, her hand sliding up and down as she remembered he had instructed her before. His touch faltered with the pleasure that she was inflicting but he resumed his ministrations promptly. He inserted another finger and Rey found herself loosing balance no longer able to keep Ben in her hand, thankfully Ben was there to keep her steady.

She felt him pull her head back by her hair and his hot breath on her neck.

“Don’t stop” she begged.

“I won’t”

She felt herself reaching her peak as Ben inserted a third finger and kept sliding them in and out of her, she was no longer in control of her limbs, fully relying on Ben to keep herself up, she screamed in pleasure as she reached her climax for the first time that night.

She was slightly out of breath when she finally found strength in her legs to stand by herself. She turned around and pushed Ben towards the edge of the tub taking him by surprise. There was a kind of ledge that could be used to sit.

As he found himself sinking further, she wondered if it would be a good idea to go all the way inside the soapy water, however she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She straddled him and reached behind him to take his wand.

When he saw what she was doing he looked at her as if she held all the wonders of the world. She pointed the wand to her lower abdomen and closed her eyes.

_Tempus sterilibus_

A short burst of white light illuminated her womb under the bubbles for a second and then she placed the wand back where she found it.

“Rey…” he whispered as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I love you so much Ben” she answered pouring all the love she felt into her words.

“I love you too”

It was then that Rey rose on her knees and directed him between her lower lips. She sank down slowly, taking him inch by inch, trembling with the ecstasy being filled by Ben made her feel.

She went up and down, each time taking him further, somewhere deep inside her brain she started worrying someone might walk by and hear their moans. He kissed her nipples and caressed her ass as she moved sensuously on top of him.

She felt as he bit her shoulder to stifle a groan when she made a particular movement, filing it for later use. His hand found the bundle of nerves between her legs and began stroking it in circular movements, filling her senses with unbelievable pleasure.

She began speeding up her movements and felt Ben tremble beneath her, she could tell now that she was close to her climax. Her movements became erratic as she was feeling the strain on her thighs.

“Don’t stop sweetheart I’m so close” he mumbled.

He pulled her hair and kissed the column of her neck, she felt him sucking at the skin, surely leaving marks that would be difficult to hide later on.

She kept going and together they screamed as they reached their summit and went over and into absolute bliss.

She rested her forehead on his and found herself running her fingers through his hair. He was smiling goofily, and she was certain she probably was too.

“That was unbelievable” he muttered while caressing her back.

“The night is just starting darling” she answered with a mischievous smile.


	26. Just us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with our lovebird’s night together. Then it’s time for the new Resistance members to attend their first meeting. More stuff happens. Will Luke finally apologise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m being such a bitch to Tallissan, I’m sure she’s a pretty decent character. Also I wanted to give all Slytherins out there some love, I know you face the stigma of evilness and it’s not always the case.  
> Kisses.  
> -Is

‘ _The night is just starting darling_ ’

Her statement made him shiver with excitement.

Ben had no idea where the boldness he showed this past hour had come from, but he was feeling confident with it and wanted to keep it forever.

Feeling her sitting on his lap, still around him was extremely erotic. He slid out of her slowly as he kissed her softly. He grabbed her peachy ass, it seemed to fit perfectly in his hands, and he lifted her effortlessly. The giggle that escaped her as he rose with her was a sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he walked to the middle of the tub.

“Ben what are you doing?” she said between giggles.

He sank into the foamy water and Rey’s full laugh filled the room. The water reached their necks and he took advantage of this position to pull her close and kiss her senseless. He didn’t expect her to gather some of the foam and slather it on his hair, flattening it out and making her snicker.

He was sure his ears were sneaking out but for the first time in his life he didn’t feel self-conscious about it. He knew she loved him despite all his insecurities.

Ben didn’t know how marvellous it could feel to have someone washing your hair but he found he loved it when Rey started doing it. He decided to return the favour and slowly they began to explore every inch of each other’s bodies, not in a sexual way, it was an extremely intimate moment, he felt it had a deeper meaning, as if they were washing away all the pain and loneliness that had plagued their lives for so long.

Once they were thoroughly soaped, the bubbles where almost gone and the water was beginning to feel too cold for comfort; he held her hand and led her to the stalls that were on the right of the room. They were covered in foam and he thought they looked ridiculous but wished the moment could last forever.

They walked past the changing area with the bench he had used once before and into the shower that was at the far end of the little cubicle. She slipped but he was ready to catch her.

_I will always keep you safe._

He wanted to say that to her but found himself lost in the golden hues that highlighted the green in her eyes, staring into them was addictive to him. She smiled sweetly and rose on her toes to place a kiss on his nose. It was interesting that this was the gesture that sent the signal straight to his southern regions to stand to attention again.

He felt his blush creeping up his body as he began to grow with arousal. She got the water running and the hot stream washed the foam away and revealed their nakedness again.

The freckles that adorned her skin were exquisite and he couldn’t help but try to kiss them all.

She moaned and that sound was the thing that finished making him fully hard again. She kissed him and ran her fingers through his dark locks. It took him a few seconds to notice that she was rinsing his hair thoroughly.

This made him smile and gave him an idea.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to place her hair right beneath the jet of water. A little scream and a laugh left her lips and his heart almost burst with affection.

“Ben!” she wrapped her legs around his waist, which placed her core over his member, she gasped and let out a little moan, and he saw her eyes turn dark with arousal, her arms curled behind his neck and she kissed him lustfully.

He turned away from the water and pinned her against the wall, the water hitting them on one side, she moved her hips so she slid along him and he groaned.

“God Rey, please don’t stop” he managed to say, finding it hard to focus through the fog of pleasure that enveloped his senses.

“I need you Ben” she moaned softly in his ear and he was lost.

With her back against the wall, he linked his arm on the behind of one of her knees and held her up by her thigh with the other, lining her centre with his length he pushed into her, her moans echoing on the marble walls sounded like music to his ears.

He wanted more of that sound out of her.

He pulled back until he was almost out and then slammed into her again. Her scream was stifled by his mouth; he kissed the crook of her neck and repeated the movement.

“Harder” she gasped, and he couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face.

Her gasps and moans were intoxicating.

Her hardened nipples felt wonderful on his chest, tracing patterns over his skin setting it aflame.

Steadying himself as he could he gathered speed, and what little control he could have left in him dissipated. He was fully ramming himself into Rey and she wasn’t shy when she let him know how much she liked it.

“Merde” she babbled in french “finis-moi!” she screamed, and he hoped it was something good because he had no idea what he had just said.

His thrusts became erratic as he was closer to climax. He knew he was too close, he had to do something if he wanted her with him so he wrapped her around his waist and moved his hand towards the hardened bundle of nerves he knew would set her off.

It didn’t take long for his strokes to push her over the edge.

Her walls tightened around him as she reached her climax and that pulled him with her.

They finished together, breathless, their hearts racing pleasantly, their bodies completely satisfied.

Slowly he set her down but didn’t let go until he was certain she was able to stand.

“Ben…” she whispered, and the tone of her voice told him all he needed to know.

After all, he felt it too.

They left the shower and dried themselves with the towels that were folded by the side of the tub. Rey looked lovely wrapped in the soft looking fabric, her hair still dripping from the shower they had just enjoyed, the red kyber crystal still hanging around her neck by the golden chain.

She was gorgeous.

He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping a drop of water that slid down her face from her hair.

“Spend the night with me” he pleaded almost in a whisper.

_Forever_

“Where else would I spend it?” she replied and winked at Ben before biting her lower lip seductively.

They put their clothes on and left the room wrapped in the invisibility cloak. Taking advantage of the darkness that the hour provided, they walked along the halls and up the stairs until they found themselves in front of the dancing hippos.

Once again, they walked into their peach-coloured dim lighted room with the enormous ultra-comfortable bed and the million puffy pillows.

Already exhausted from their recent activities, Ben and Rey shed their clothes once more and got into bed, surrounded by the luxurious feel of silk sheets and warm duvet they quickly drifted into a peaceful slumber wrapped in each other’s arms.

++++++++++

A week had passed since they had spent more than an hour alone.

Rey insisted that Ben should spend as much time as he could with his parents before they went back to New York, but it had been almost three days since they left Hogwarts and still they hadn’t been able to have a quiet evening just the two of them.

With school back on track and Ben nervous about the impending return of his uncle to Hogwarts, Rey had been feeling relegated.

She knew it was ridiculous to feel like that, after all they had been through, she had no reason to doubt Ben’s feelings for her.

To distract herself from feelings of abandonment she had delved fully into her schoolwork. Both she and Finn didn’t know anyone from Beauxbatons well enough to ask them to join the Resistance, so they didn’t even try to recruit anyone.

They would leave that to the Hogwarts students.

Today was the first the new members would join them in a meeting.

At seven in the afternoon they would walk into the Room of Requirement and find a lot more people inside. She was certain it was a good idea to include more in their plans. Provided they were trustworthy people.

However, there was one person that would certainly be included that Rey had no desire to interact with.

_I’m not jealous, I just don’t trust her._

Tallissan Lintra.

She was one of the most beautiful women Rey had ever seen. She was tall and had curves in all the places Rey wished she had. She had gorgeous hair and beautiful eyes. But her worst crime of all was that she went with Ben to the Yule Ball.

Sure, Ben said that he never intended to invite Tally in the first place, and that he actually wanted to go with her. Rey wasn’t sure if she believed that statement. It just seemed impossible to her that anyone would ever not want to go out with that woman.

Tallissan really was that beautiful.

_He loves you though…_

When Finn and her finally managed to leave Beauxbatons carriage they were already late for their meeting. They arrived at the room of requirement ten minutes past seven and when they walked in, they were met by the scrutinizing gaze of at least eight people.

Around half the table were the usual six chairs they had become accustomed to, plus another six scattered behind them, setting a sort of stage at the back of the room. Rey assumed someone had conjured those six chairs, as they were quite different from the ones the room provided for them. All but two chairs were occupied.

She quickly noticed Ben wasn’t sitting in any of the chairs.

“The prophecy is hidden” a deep sultry voice whispered behind her ear. She smiled as she immediately recognised Ben’s voice.

Before she could move further, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Poe was dragging Finn to the empty chairs around the table. Ben laced his fingers with hers and gently pulled her towards the space in front of the sitting students.

She felt fully exposed standing in front of her friends and the other students she had never seen before.

“Good afternoon” Ben started, Rey felt his hand tremble slightly, she knew he was nervous but he seemed as sure as ever. “Welcome, I… I expect whoever brought you here today gave you at least a general explanation of what this meeting is about”

The newcomers nodded with different levels of enthusiasm. Ben gave her hand a little squeeze and released her. Giving a step forward he cleared his throat and stood at his full height giving an imposing image.

“I assume the fact that you are here means that you are interested in helping us with this issue”

He had a commanding attitude and the way in which he had decided to approach them made it sound so official that everyone straightened in their chairs. All but one blond haired woman sitting at the back.

“I appreciate the time you’ve taken to join us…” Ben continued but Rey was distracted by a particularly scrutinizing gaze.

Tallissan Lintra was clearly not paying attention to anything Ben was saying, she was busy staring at Rey intently, scanning every single detail of the young Beauxbatons champion. She looked poised and elegant in her Ravenclaw robes, her hair half up, the rest falling at her back in soft golden waves.

“I will not lie to you, this will not be easy, and it carries a lot of risks…” she could hear Ben in the background, a feeling of unease settling inside.

Rey refused to feel inadequate under the woman’s gaze, she gave a step forward and stood proudly next to Ben, waiting for the perfect moment to contribute to the welcome speech. For the first time in her life she wanted to lead, and she knew she couldn’t have wished for a better partner than Ben. She cleared her throat and Ben took a small step backwards.

“Hello, I’m Regine Cadieux” she introduced herself while struggling against the tightness she felt in her throat “I know you don’t know me, and I know that to you that probably makes you feel like you can’t trust me” Rey said with a steadier voice than she thought possible for her to utter “Finn and I may be Beauxbatons students but that does not mean this issue doesn’t concern us. We want to help, and we want to earn your trust. This is a problem that involves us all and needs for us to work as a team. I hope we can do that”

Th atmosphere in the room began to change, the apprehension felt at first was beginning to fade. Ben clutched her hand once more and addressed the room.

“I think since we are not all acquainted, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Benjamin Organa-Solo”

Before Ben could share anything else about him he was interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, as if anyone here doesn’t know who you are. I’m Poe Dameron” Poe said, the youngest Skywalker only smiled and vowed slightly.

“I’m Finn Storm” he said standing nervously and sat immediately after. Finn had never been one to speak to crowds. And any group larger that five people constituted a crowd to him.

One by one, the new recruits introduced themselves, that’s how Rey learned the names of Temmin Wexley, Jessica Pava, Oddy Muva, Rose and Paige Tico.

Then a freckled man with reddish-brown hair stood and Rey recognised him at once.

Cal Ketsis was in the meeting as well.

She wondered if Ben felt about Cal the same way she felt about Tallissan.

Judging by the way his jaw tightened and his whole body tensed she assumed he probably did.

Cal Ketsis introduced himself, followed by a blond curly haired woman called Zorii Bliss, then it was the turn of Cassian and Jyn, although Rey wasn’t sure why that was necessary. 

Finally, it was Tallissan’s turn to introduce herself.

She stood arrogantly and gave Rey one last contemptuous look before she said in a flat tone “Tally Lintra” and lowered herself gracefully back to her seat.

“I have something to say” Jyn announced from her seat. She walked to the front of the room and looked at the group of students “We also have the help of someone from Slytherin”

Whispers filled the room but Jyn paid no attention and continued.

“She will give us information on the people that we suspect but will not join us as she considers it too risky, giving that she sleeps in the same room as some of them”

“Exactly, she could betray us. How do you know she’s not just like them?” the bloke called Oddy asked with distrust.

“She’s not. She has helped us before and our plan wasn’t foiled” Jyn answered defensibly.

“That could’ve been just to earn your trust. Which obviously worked” Zorii added.

“I can assure you that is not the case…” Jyn argued but was interrupted.

“If we are going to be risking our necks for this at least we should know in whom we are trusting” Wexley complained.

“Listen I didn’t even have to disclose this information to all of you, but I did because we need to trust each other if this is going to work”

“Then tell us who the informant is” Jessica Pava demanded

“I can’t!” Jyn exclaimed, clearly close to losing her patience.

“Enough!” Ben exclaimed rising his voice a few octaves above his normal level “Our Slytherin contact is to be trusted as she has taken risks before on our behalf that were not necessary, that is not up for debate” he said in a tone so close to military, it left no room for discussion. “We will share all vital intel we gather so we can all be informed and act accordingly. It is a serious matter and we can’t afford to take unnecessary risks”

“This whole thing is an unnecessary risk” Tally said with disdain.

“Well no one is forcing you to stay” Rey retorted acidly, in the back she heard how Poe and Finn snorted.

“What I mean is that there is no need to be reckless by hiding important information from each other. This whole deal is dangerous enough without us keeping stuff that could help others. We must trust each other if we want to succeed” Ben intervened before Tally could snap back at Rey. Tally rolled her eyes, but when she met Jyn’s gaze she simmered down.

Rey was fuming.

Not because Tally had questioned their plans, but because she couldn’t stop herself from reacting to her. She was aware of how petty and ridiculous that attitude was.

The rest of the meeting went just as any regular meeting would.

Except for the introductions and the moment at the end when they gave the new members their respective galleons everything went as usual.

Everyone was asked to keep an eye for anything unusual, a list of suspects was shared and instructions as to how to summon a meeting were given.

All in all Rey considered the meeting a complete success.

If only she could keep a cool head in the presence of Tallissan Lintra.

++++++++++

_God damn Cal Ketsis is here_

That was the one thought that plagued Ben’s head during the very important meeting that had taken place just minutes ago. He didn’t even register Tallissan’s presence until she complained about the risk the whole deal meant for them. In all honesty Ben wanted to answer to Tally just as Rey had done but he remembered how much of a dick he had been to her at the ball and kept his mouth shut.

Which didn’t really change the fact that his retort found its way to her anyway, just delivered by Rey.

He felt it was important for them to address the obvious tension that the presence of their respective Yule Ball dates had created. Last thing he wanted was for that to cause some problem between him and Rey. He obviously also wanted to avoid being an asshole to Tallissan as much as possible.

_As much as possible? You are truly an asshole Solo._

One by one the members of the Resistance left the room, leaving him and Rey alone in the end. As it was usual.

“I’m sorry” she said once they were all alone.

Ben didn’t even had a chance to ask why, although he suspected the reason he didn’t think she had to apologise to him.

Or to Tallissan for that matter.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that. It was very… non leaderish of me” she grinned and Ben couldn’t help but laugh.

She was born to lead and that was a fact. She could lead him forever if she wanted and he would never complain.

“To be honest, I was about to answer the same to her. I just didn’t want to be an asshole again” he said.

“Again?”

“I’m sure you remember I asked her to the ball just because I didn’t want to go alone”

_Not my greatest moment for sure._

He closed the distance between them and took her hand.

“The only one I wanted to go with was you Rey” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She rested her face on his palm and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Really?” she asked holding his gaze and making his stomach flutter.

“Of course… when I saw you stepping out of that carriage, still sleepy and very late, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I wanted to ask you out” he stared at her lips and noticed how her face took a glorious shade of pink at his words.

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because… you are so out of my league” he answered in a self-deprecating tone.

“I would’ve said yes” she whispered.

“Really?” his attention spiked, he took a step back and stared at her with a touch of incredulity.

“Absolutely, I…” her face went crimson and her gaze went down, she hesitated for a second before she continued “I… I just realised I never apologised to Ketsis about the ball”

“Why would you?” Ben asked, slightly annoyed that the subject had changed from the very interesting possibility that Rey had been attracted to him from the beginning to Cal fucking Ketsis.

“Well I accepted his invite and I didn’t really want to go with him. I should’ve waited a little longer for you to man up and ask me” she said with a feigned tone of indignation and poked his chest.

“You should’ve” he felt her shudder at his words and traced the delicate line of her neck with his thumb.

“We are idiots” she mumbled.

“Not anymore” he whispered in her ear, her breath hitched when he kissed her earlobe.

“Especially now”

Their kiss was slow and gentle, passionate but tame, it was infused with all the love they felt for each other and Ben wished they could stay like that forever.

“Rey…”

Somehow, they had found their way to the couch, needing some air he gasped her name and let out a sound he wasn’t sure he had uttered before. He giggled.

“I missed you” she said with her megawatt smile, her hands caressing the sides of his face.

“Me too… but I don’t think we should do this here…” They were almost in a horizontal position, and despite how much he wanted to, he wasn’t sure this sort of activity would be appropriate in the room where they held their Resistance meetings.

“I disagree” she moaned, and Ben was almost convinced to stay.

“Rey…” he begged one last time, using his last strand of self-control.

“You are right” she stood quickly, and Ben felt slightly disappointed. He didn’t want to stop; he just didn’t feel comfortable doing that in their meeting room.

“The bed is much more comfortable” she said with a wink and a mischievous smile.

She wanted to leave the room so they could turn it into theirs.

_I love you so much._

++++++++++

The moment they walked into the room Ben pinned her against the door.

_Fuck._

The feeling of his lips on her neck made her brain short circuit, a million thoughts and none at all clouding her senses.

_More please._

All possibility of coherent thought left her when she felt Ben’s hand slide up her thigh.

_OH GOD_

His fingers moved deftly, pulling her knickers to the side to slide his index finger along her centre.

“Rey…” he moaned in her ear, the way he said her name causing a flood between her legs. “Tell me I’m not dreaming”

_I am not even sure I’m not dreaming…_

Except there was no way this was a dream, it felt way too real. No dream of hers could ever compare to the feeling of Ben’s fingers drawing circles over her clit. That magical bundle of nerves shot bursts of unparalleled pleasure through her entire body.

“You’re not dreaming” she managed to say, while she tried to pull his shirt over his head without even bothering to unbutton it. He chuckled at her impatience and pulled her closer, his fingers lost contact with her core and she was now pressed against his evident arousal.

Quickly ridding her of her blouse and skirt, Ben’s lips rested in the hollow of her neck, sucking gently but enough to leave a mark.

He was pinching her nipples through the flimsy fabric of her bra; when Ben started struggling to unhook it, she decided to help him a little.

Once she was free of the barrier his mouth travelled downwards to lick her sensitized nipples, she arced her back to give him better access. He went from one to the other showering them with attention.

His hands found their way to her arse and he lifted her effortlessly, just as he had done once before; her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and she braced herself on his shoulders.

He carried her to the bed and lowered her gently.

There she was, surrounded by luxurious silk, almost naked in front of the love of her life, she felt her throat tighten, she had never imagined she would ever feel loved like this. The way he stared at her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, and not just now.

Ben always made her feel like she was the most important person alive.

He also seemed overwhelmed with emotion. His breathing ragged, he lowered himself slowly, kneeled in front of her and hooked his fingers on the elastic of her knickers; slowly he pulled them down leaving her fully exposed.

He stared at her wet entrance and hesitated for a moment.

Rey sat at the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers. She kissed his knuckles and rested his palm over her heart.

“Be with me” she murmured.

“Always” his answer was filled with emotion, it was a moment Rey wanted to remember for the rest of her life.

He stood and she removed his trousers, then his briefs, finally freeing his engorged member from its prison. A flimsy thought fluttered through her brain.

She wondered what it would taste like.

She stared at his member and looked up. He must have seen something in her eyes because he felt the need to remind her that she didn’t have to do anything.

Acting purely on instinct, she leaned forward and placed a closed lipped kiss on the tip.

His breathing hitched but he didn’t move, he just stared at her as if she was the most wonderful being to have ever come to life. She licked her lips and he groaned.

Emboldened by his reaction she parted her lips and leaned again to run her tongue around the tip of his length. She had no idea what she was doing but based on the sounds that came out of Ben’s mouth she was doing something right.

Rey wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, but the unusual flavour, and her pre-existent arousal pushed her forward.

She wanted to blow his mind.

After she finished licking the tip, she went down to the base and went up. She started licking up and down as if she were dealing with a sugar quill; Ben was standing still, mesmerized by the image of Rey’s tongue tracing the enlarged vein located on the underside of his cock.

She could see his hands clench and unclench at his sides; she knew he was fighting the urge to hold her head. A small part of her wished he would do it.

Finally, Rey built the courage to wrap her lips around him and suck.

There was no time to question if she was doing it correctly. She only managed to go halfway down on Ben before he exploded.

The sudden flow almost chocked Rey, but she managed to swallow some and cough up the rest.

“I’m sorry” Ben said apologetically, he fell to his knees and hid his blushing face on her lap. “I’m so, so, sorry Rey. I couldn’t help it, you felt too good. I’m sorry”

She giggled and he lifted his gaze to meet hers. She tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and smiled.

“It’s alright, I’m actually very proud of what happened” she said smugly. Then she kissed his lips before pulling back, her cheeks crimson.

“Oh god, sorry I…”

But he didn’t let her finish, he kissed her back not before letting her know that he did not care what she had just done, he wanted to taste himself on her lips.

“May I return the favour?” he asked sweetly.

_Yes._

“I…”

“Please?”

She swallowed nervously and nodded.

Ben smiled and his eyes illuminated, she leaned back and focused on the sensation of Ben, his smell and the feel of his skin against hers clouded her mind; he began to kiss his way down her body,

exploring every inch of her skin with his fingertips until he was finally settled between her legs. He stared at her most intimate parts while licking his lips and Rey couldn’t stop the gasp that left her mouth.

He looked at her and gave her that grin that never failed to melt her insides and set her soul on fire and finally leaned in.

He lightly swiped up the length of her slit, and Rey’s world stopped in it’s tracks. The new sensation caused her hips to jerk upwards, pulling a loud moan from deep inside her. At first she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not, but when he did it again she settled on a hard yes. She loved it.

“You’re delicious” he said against her core, and the vibrations from his voice caused her back to arc in pleasure.

“OH GOD!” she heard herself scream; she wasn’t in control of herself anymore.

He placed her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her steady. Then he sucked her nub into his mouth and something inside Rey exploded.

The sound that came out of her was unlike any she had ever uttered before, her hips jerked upwards, but his large hands kept her in place. He flicked his tongue against her clit and it was better than she could have ever imagined. He gathered speed and she felt waves of pleasure washing over her.

She wanted to run her fingers through her hair, she wanted to pull him closer. She wanted so many things but was unable to, her movements were all reactions to Ben’s ministrations.

She felt her muscles tense up, his tongue sending burst after burst of unparalleled pleasure. For a second she thought she was going to pass out from the overwhelmingly delicious sensation that had engulfed her.

She cried out in lustful ecstasy and felt her body give out under the weight of immense bliss.

“That…” she managed to mumble under ragged breaths. “That was amazing”

He laid beside her and she could tell without looking that there was a smug grin all over his face.

_He earned it._

“We have to do that again” she exclaimed finally getting her breathing under control.

Ben chuckled and took her hand to kiss her knuckles. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You can count on it sweetheart”

Feeling a second surge of energy she straddled him suddenly, taking him by surprise.

“Maybe later”

_The night has just started._

++++++++++

According to his mother, and he agreed, there could only be one reason for the Triwizard Tournament to continue as scheduled considering recent events.

The Ministry of Magic had been infiltrated.

And not just in low level positions. The minister for magic herself must have been compromised. That was Leia Organa’s theory and Ben had no reason to doubt her. Mon Mothma had been a close friend of Leia’s for years. It only made sense for his mother to recognize something was off about her.

And if they went to such lengths to keep the tournament going it meant something was bound to happen during the last task.

They had been corresponding regularly now, with his father occasionally making a cameo in the form of a funny note or a box of some muggle candy. Ben was grateful for the effort they put and was happy with the changes.

Luke had come back from hospital, still refusing to share how he managed find his way to hospital before it was too late. For weeks he had avoided Ben, he could only guess it was out of embarrassment. Ben wasn’t particularly offended by this situation, he was relieved.

“Give him time, it must have come as quite the shock to find out his entire life he had believed lie” Rey told him, and he knew she was right. That didn’t erase the years his uncle treated him as if he was Darth Vader reincarnated, always keeping him at arm’s length, making him like there was something wrong with him.

While he waited for Luke to man up and apologise, Rey had taught him and Leia a weird code they could use to share information in their letters without fear of being found out in case the mail was intercepted. It was incredibly useful, and they had been putting it to work more and more every time.

Leia’s last letter had been particularly worrisome.

She suspected MACUSA had also been infiltrated but had no way to prove it. She was feeling more and more isolated with every day that passed. He knew there was nothing he could possibly do from Hogwarts but that didn’t stop him from being concerned. He suggested she gathered people she knew to be trustworthy and set up some sort of secret taskforce or something.

He was sure his mother would laugh at his suggestion.

This week however, he received a list of people Leia had decided to recruit; she gave him the list in case they needed help at any point, so they would know who they could trust.

Rey had been so happy to hear Leia had done what he suggested, she didn’t hesitate to let him know just how proud of him she was.

It was becoming increasingly hard to keep his hands-off Rey.

Every time he was close to her he wanted to hold her and never let her go, he wanted to caress every inch of her skin until she let out those delicious sounds she made when she was pleased.

She always wore the necklace he gave her. He could see the golden chain around her neck. As long as the crystal was with her it was as if a part of him was with her as well. He refused to think about exactly where that crystal was located when she tucked the necklace inside her shirt. It was dangerous territory. No good could come from such thoughts.

His daydream about his girlfriend was interrupted by a calm voice calling him from an office he had just passed by. Poe and Finn, who were walking with him and he had shamelessly ignored since they left the classroom, gave him a nervous look and scurried away.

_Cowards!_

_Fuck this._

He turned around and for the first time in almost a month he met Luke Skywalker’s pale blue eyes.

“Mr. Organa…” Luke stopped himself and seemed to reconsider his approach “Ben… could I speak to you for a moment?” Ben waited a second too long for comfort “Please?” Luke almost pleaded.

The feelings of inadequacy didn’t take long to wash over him, but he did his best to push them down. He assented and walked into the room that he hated most in this entire castle.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them once they were sitting by Luke’s desk was almost unbearable. Luke seemed uneasy, fiddling in his chair, arranging the teapot and cups he had over his desk again and again until he finally gave up.

“Ben…” Luke cleared his throat and pointed to the tea, Ben nodded and waited until Skywalker had served two cups of tea and placed one in front of himself and one in front of Ben.

“Professor Skywalker I don’t mean to be rude, but I do have classes to attend”

Luke winced and braced himself for what surely would be one of the most difficult things in his life. Admit he was wrong.

“Ben I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you during your stay here” he began and when Ben was about to retort his hand rose to silence him. “Now, I know it doesn’t change anything that happened before, and I know I was mistaken in my actions regarding you. For that I’m sorry”

Ben was having trouble keeping a cold head, in his ears Luke’s apology didn’t really sound like an apology, he wanted to tell him about the countless times he made him feel unwanted, useless. Ben wanted to reproach him for all the occasions he needed his help, his uncle’s help, and was met with the condescension of Professor Skywalker.

Ben wanted to do many things but found that he didn’t care anymore.

He didn’t need Luke’s approval anymore, he finally realised he never needed it in the first place. He had friends who supported him, parents who cared enough to try, and he had Rey in his life.

Ben finally had a life he enjoyed, and he realised if Luke was or wasn’t in it didn’t matter.

With that in mind, he let the past go.

“Thank you” was all he could say. He didn’t know what else he could say to the old wizard. There was a time when he admired him so much he wanted to be like him when he grew up, but now he barely even felt like family anymore.

“I know it will take a long time to mend our relationship…”

“Do you trust me?” Ben asked interrupting Luke.

It was the only question that plagued his mind at the moment. Did Luke Skywalker finally trust him?

Ben felt his heart sink to his stomach when Luke hesitated, but he recovered quickly. It became quickly apparent that Luke didn’t plan to answer anytime soon.

“I hope one day you make up your mind” he stood to leave.

“Ben, wait…”

“Good afternoon Professor Skywalker” and with that Ben turned around and left the room, leaving a distraught Luke alone in his office, wondering if there would come a day when he could make up for all the damage he had done to his nephew.

Two months had gone by since they had started the meetings with the new Resistance members.

They had been holding regular meetings where they discussed what they had discovered lately, and he shared whatever bits of information his mother had given him in her weekly letter. It had been slow, not much activity occurred at Durmstrang's quarters, it was as if every plan had gone on pause. Mostly it was a meeting to complain about the unsavoury attitudes of the people they were watching. Their suspects.

It had been two months of long afternoons in the library trying to keep up with his schoolwork, followed sometimes by their secret meetings, or long nights with Rey in the room of requirement.

If it wasn’t for the constant threat hanging over their heads in the form of Lord Palpatine, Ben would almost dare to say his life was close to perfect.

That was until the morning of May 24th came around.


	27. A tale of two children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with the dark side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infidelity is mentioned, as is deceit, and murder.
> 
> This chapter has not been beta read so I apologise in advance for any mistakes I missed when I read it myself. I hope you like this part of the story, it's something I thought about a lot and wasn't sure I wanted to include it but in the end I decided it was what I wanted so here it is.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> -Is

The moment Armitage Hux set foot on Hogwarts grounds he knew his life was about to be changed forever. To what extent he was not sure yet, but he was certain it would improve. He had been following Snoke’s commands for years just so he could get a chance to make his father pay for all the pain he had caused him.

All his life, little Hux found himself a spectator to the wonderful lives’ others led. He would peer through his window to see both mothers and fathers playing in the park with their children, laughing and enjoying their company. All while he was locked away in Brendol Hux’s attic.

Sure, he was clothed and fed, but he never felt loved, never experienced the gentle touch of a parent, he was never consoled when he felt alone and scared at night. Years of constant neglect had left Armitage with little room inside him for love and compassion, he was consumed with thoughts of hatred towards the man who claimed to be his father.

All he wanted was revenge.

Until he met someone who wanted the exact same thing.

++++++++++

_Brendol Hux had always been a monster._

_The war was long over, he felt lost and bored. One day he met Maratelle Abbott, a naïve young woman, who happened to be part of a family of the sacred twenty-eight, and who was the heir to an immense fortune._

_He charmed her with fake declarations of love and empty promises of eternal devotion. Unfortunately, Maratelle fell madly in love with the young rugged looking wizard, with the bright red hair and pale green eyes. Brendol Hux, while not a handsome man, had a certain appeal in the way he carried himself, and he made sure he worked it on his favour earning Maratelle’s devotion in a matter of weeks._

_Maratelle was a kind, loving woman, who did not deserve the torment she would endure during the last years of her life._

_While married, Brendol felt restrained._

_He wanted more, he considered himself unfit for monogamy and he acted accordingly._

_The first woman that caught his eye was a store clerk who worked in Diagon alley. She was unbelievably beautiful. The moment he saw her he made up his mind that she had to be his._

_He repeated some of the same promises he had once made to his wife, earning the young woman’s trust and eventually, her love too._

_The novelty of his new fling wore out quickly, as a few months into the affair he walked into Arkanis, a pub in wizarding village Tinworth. In there, worked a waitress that called his attention. She was a slim redhead, so kind and lovely he felt immediately drawn to her._

_He wasn’t the kind of man that wanted to love someone, what he wanted was to corrupt her, to taint her soul so she would stop being so damn perfect._

_All was well in Brendol Hux’s life, he had three women to keep him company, he could go back and forth as he pleased. When he got bored of one, he could visit another. He was as close to content as he had ever managed since the war ended._

_Until one of the girls fell pregnant._

_It was a cold rainy morning in the middle of february when he sat in front of the waitress with the golden eyes. She gave him the news she considered a blessing and stared at him with an enormous smile and so much hope illuminating her face._

_Surely she did not think he would ask her to marry him._

_She was nothing but a waitress. His wife was a member of a prominent family. The waitress had to disappear. However, Hux gave his bloodline a huge value, and having failed to produce an heir by his wife no matter how much he tried, he decided to wait until the child was born. Then he would deal with the woman._

_After all, one lowly child born from a waitress was better than nothing._

_His visits started to become less and less frequent, he spent most of his time with the store clerk, and sometime with his wife. His excuse was that he had a sick relative he needed to care for. This was enough for Maratelle, whose health had been declining lately. Her family was a different story._

_Then, one day the store clerk disappeared._

_Brendol was furious. That wretched woman had dared to abandon him. A mere dependant that worked at some store had looked down of him. Normally he would have tracked her and made sure she payed for her offense, but things with his wife were looking dire, her family suspected him so he was left with no choice but to play the part of devoted husband._

_At least until he managed to get rid of his wife as well._

_The day Armitage was born was the last day of the young waitress’ life. He would never know anything about her, not even her name._

_Brendol took little Armitage and went home, not to his wife, but to a flat he had rented solely to keep the little bastard in. That is when Armitage’s suffering began._

_Maratelle didn’t live long enough to find out about her husbands’ betrayal. He had been poisoning her using a simple muggle toxin, he was sure no one would suspect him._

_And he was right._

_He spent the last days of Maratelle’s life at her bedside, whispering the same lies he had used to charm her when they met._

_Maratelle passed away in her childhood home in Godric’s Hollow, surrounded by her family, with her devoted husband by her side._

_Brendol Hux was now a rich man free to torment Armitage every day until the boy was old enough to be sent away._

++++++++++

The ominous sound of his steps echoed on the walls that surrounded them.

Lord Palpatine had been pacing along the room examining his followers. It had been years since the last time they had seen their leader. A few days before he had orchestrated a massive break out from Azkaban, increasing the numbers of those on his ranks. 

A shiver ran down the spines of those who had hidden and denied any involvement with his cause, the ones who remained free, who abandoned him even before he fell.

A surge of pride enveloped those who fought until the end, who faced the consequences and remained loyal even when it meant certain doom.

The room was dark and humid, a single drop of water could be heard from one of the corners. Palpatine’s yellow eyes bore into his followers, sifting through their memories, looking for signs of betrayal. It was a painful experience for his victims as Palpatine was not a delicate legilimens.

He did not care for subtlety, he tore into the minds of whoever he pleased, not caring for the consequences.

Once satisfied with his knowledge of his troops he walked towards the front of the stone walled room and faced his death eaters.

His eyes shone amber with streaks of red beneath the hood of his cape, his pale wrinkled skin looked closer to that of a corpse than of a live being. His movements might have been slow and measured at the moment, but in the few weeks he had been back he had shown he was still as ruthless and vicious as ever.

“My friends, welcome” Palpatine started, the heads of his followers immediately bowing in reverence “It is, I think, something very extraordinary when a man after more than 20 years can stand before his old followers with his convictions unchanged”

The silence was overwhelming, the death eaters hanging onto every word that came out of their dark lord.

“Today's gathering, however, reminds me of the evening which we were able to celebrate in that castle in Albania. It reminds me of this because at that time too we were in the midst of a very important fight”

Nervous shuffles could be seen among the attendees, most of which remembered quite vividly the eve of Lord Palpatine’s fall.

“Don’t be mistaken, our fight to take-over power in our homeland was just as decisive for our fate as the fight which we will wage soon. Only one thing goes without saying as far as I’m concerned, the conviction that this victory, no matter what happens, must come and will come.”

Cheers flooded the room, roaring in every corner, the deafening sound lifting the spirits of those who moments before had found themselves in the middle of an unpleasant memory.

“Today…” Palpatine continued, silencing his fellow wizards “Today I stand by this same view. Fate will give the victory to those who most deserve it. We could have had it before, but it was snatched from us by a lying traitor”

Groans of displeasure and even some booing could be heard along the rows of witches and wizards that stood enraptured by Palpatine’s words.

“Darth Vader was unworthy of his powers and he succumbed to basic instincts in the end. He couldn’t end the life of one young wizard to ensure our victory. And it is because of his weakness that our triumph has been delayed”

“WE SHALL GET RID OF LUKE SKYWALKER!” Snoke roared, interrupting the dark wizard, taking a step forward and turning to stand next to Palpatine. A deadly silence fell over the crowd.

Placing his bony fingers on Snoke’s back, Palpatine pushed him back to the place where Snoke had been standing before. Snoke obeyed grudgingly, glaring at those who dared give him mocking smiles at the display of power of Palpatine over him.

“All in due time, Anton my friend. All in due time”

Snoke wanted to complain, he wanted to make his views known. Snoke had plans that he was sure were just as important as whatever Palpatine had thought of decades ago. But he found himself unable to utter a word.

Palpatine’s smile was confirmation enough. He had been hexed.

"If mud-bloods imagine by any chance that they can bring about an international law for the extermination of the pure-bloods, the result will not be the extermination of the sacred families, but the extermination of mud-bloods from the world."

“Think incessantly, my friends, only of the fact that this war will decide the fate of our people.

“And always remember there is only one plan, one great design which shall govern the world” Palpatine looked around the room and finally set his eyes on Snoke

“Mine” he stared into Snoke’s eyes threateningly for a few seconds before continuing “Wizards will rule the world, and… we shall have peace”

Claps and cheers filled the room at once, Palpatine walked back and got into a door that was located on the wall opposite the crowd. He was closely followed by his most loyal disciples.

Inside the room Mon Mothma was standing silently in a corner, her eyes were devoid of their usual light, underlined by dark circles that gave her a sickly look.

“Madame Minister how kind of you to wait for us” Palpatine said in a mocking tone as he sat behind a large desk, on an ornate chair that was in front of Minister Mothma.

“That was an impressive speech my Lord” Kreia Traya praised.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it my dear Traya, now tell me, how is our plan going? We don’t want any of our past mistakes to be repeated” Palpatine laid back on his chair and set his yellow eyes on Traya.

“Everything is set master. It’s only a matter of time. The date has been set for June 24th” Traya walked towards Mothma and stood directly in front of her. Her face inches from the Minister’s, an evil smile spread across her face. Mon Mothma remained impassive, her gaze was lost in the distance.

“Be a dear and go make sure the invitations are sent, we don’t want anyone to miss the party”

Mothma turned around and left the room. She was heading to the Ministry of Magic where, either no one suspected, or no one wanted to acknowledge the fact that the Minister for Magic was currently under an imperius curse. Therefore threatening the stability of the British government.

“What are we going to do about Snoke? He’s a threat to our plan, too unpredictable, too… power hungry” asked the other masked figure that entered the room with them.

“All in due time Maul, we still need Snoke. It would be strange if the headmaster of Durmstrang disappeared before the end of the tournament. Such an eventuality would not go unnoticed” he then addressed Traya once more “June 24th ?… that’s a month from now. I expect everyone will be there?”

“Yes, m’Lord, no official will want to miss the final task of the first Triwizard Tournament in two hundred years”

“Excellent”

++++++++++

_Armitage did not have a special hatred for wizards who were not pure blood, nor did he think pure blood wizards were somehow better than others. He did, however, believe in hard work and discipline. He considered himself better than his peers, not because of his last name or his bloodline, but because he saw himself as a much better wizard. He studied harder and longer hours, he practiced more, and in general he took his formative years with a seriousness unusual for a young boy._

_When Snoke approached him to recruit him to his cause, Hux made sure the old wizard believed they shared a common view of the world. It was imperative for his survival._

_When he walked into Hogwarts castle for the first time, he knew all those years of near servitude to Snoke were worth it._

_Unsurprisingly he was then chosen as the champion for Durmstrang._

_He met the other champions, a skinny little girl that could not possibly pose a threat to him and the famous Skywalker heir, son of President Leia Organa. His name was of no importance to him, and to Snoke all that really mattered was that Darth Vader’s blood ran through his veins._

_Hux knew Snoke had been obsessing for months about how it would be best to sway the youngest Skywalker to join their side. But the moment Armitage met the bloke he doubted that would ever happen._

_That man was more interested in staring at the French girl than in the competition. The fact that he could be distracted by a pair of long legs was a disappointment. Such lack of discipline would not be tolerated by Snoke, Hux was certain._

_A couple of weeks after the selection, as he walked alone along a corridor, he was approached by a Hogwarts student._

_“You are Armitage Hux?” asked the student._

_Hux looked at the person who dared intercept him with disdain. He didn’t have any urgent meeting to get to, or a class to attend. But the fact that this person thought they could just interrupt his day to ask a stupid question like that was somehow offensive to the young man._

_“Who are you?” he retorted angrily._

_“Hux as in… Brendol Hux?” the student insisted hesitatingly._

_That question spiked Armitages’ attention, no one was supposed to know the connection. No one knew who his father was among the Durmstrang students, only Snoke knew about the man who gave him his last name. Yet this one Hogwarts student who he had never met before somehow knew._

_“Why?” he answered defensibly, his hand curling around his wand inside his pocket._

_“Is he your father?” the student said with a tone so filled with despise that Hux couldn’t help but be intrigued._

_Normally he would have attacked by now, but there was something in her voice, something he had heard in himself whenever he talked about his father. A kind of hatred unlike anything else. The kind one can only feel towards familial ties._

_“Unfortunately” was all he answered._

_She seemed to relax a little, her eyes staring at him now with disbelief._

_“Who are you?” he asked again, taking a step closer to her moving unconsciously in a threatening manner “Why would you want to know anything about that man?”_

_“Because…” the student answered, with a posture matching Hux’s menacing stance “Unfortunately, he’s my father too”_

++++++++++

Snoke burst into his office inside Durmsatrang’s vessel in a furious state. He had left the meeting with Palpatine’s forces immediately after the dark wizard disappeared. He had been belittled by Palpatine in front of everyone. Made a fool of, treated as one does a nuisance.

That would not do.

How dare he mistreat him like that? He was the one that brought him back, the one that made sure everything was ready for his return.

Palpatine was underestimating him. Snoke still had an ace under his sleeve.

Palpatine had no idea his horcruxes were in Snoke’s possession. He still believed those pieces of his soul were safely scattered around the globe.

He would have to learn to respect Snoke the hard way.

Just as enraged as he had entered his office, he left it. He almost ran to the room where the horcruxes were being kept. Looked away deep inside the bowels of the ship Snoke stared at the Great Crystal of Aantonaii, the mask of Lord Momin, and the Sith Chalice.

Three objects that contained a piece of the soul of one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived.

Snoke felt a disappointment fill his senses. For years he had idolized Lord Palpatine, studying everything he did, every single one of his movements, the very actions that led to him almost seizing power in the United States.

And that wizard had ridiculed him.

There was no doubt in Snoke’s mind that Palpatine was underestimating him, he thought Snoke could not pose any threat to his rise to power.

Palpatine was wrong.

Snoke possessed all the objects that kept Palpatine safe from certain death.

At least that’s what he thought.

Emboldened by the intensity of his anger and resentment, Snoke took the objects from the shelves where they stood and shoved them into a bag that he took with him deep into the forbidden forest.

Snoke walked resolutely between the trees getting further and further away from Hogwarts’ grounds. He did not stop until he found a clearing. A large rock lay in the middle of the open space, he placed the bag over it and looked around. He was surrounded by tall trees, the forest so dense it was pitch dark inside it. The bag was dimly illuminated by the moonlight, Snoke took a deep breath and made his decision.

He took out his wand and pointed at the bag.

A stream of flames roared as they left Snoke’s wand, taking the shape of a chimera, the fire engulfed the bag.

The first item to burn was the mask. As it was set on fire a macabre scream of agony could be heard rumbling along the clearing, birds flew away in fright.

Then it was the turn of the chalice.

The fiery chimera kept attacking the objects, as if it was irritated at them taking so long to burn. The chalice shone bright red and melted, the cry of pain of that bit of Palpatine’s soul booming in Snoke’s ears.

The crystal was still standing but not for long.

One last strike from the chimera and the crystal exploded, letting out a howl that could make any one’s blood freeze.

Snoke was not just anyone.

With a word the fire was extinguished, and an evil grin appeared on Snoke’s face. His eyes shone with excitement. He was now one step closer to finishing Palpatine’s reign and setting his own.

If the dark lord thought, there was only one plan that could rule the world he was surely mistaken.

Snoke would stop at nothing until he held the power he deserved.

++++++++++

Christie was leading a happy life.

She had finally found a community where she belonged. While at first she struggled to adapt to the magical world, coming from a muggle family. Christie had finished school and found a job that she enjoyed. Even if to some it was menial and insignificant.

She was a store clerk.

She had friends who loved her, a boyfriend who made her feel beautiful, and a family that supported her even when they did not belong to her world.

While at school she had followed the news about the wizarding war, she knew the reasons behind it and the people that were involved in it. Well, not all the people.

Brendol Hux, the man she considered ‘the one’ had been aligned with Lord Palpatine’s forces. She found out by accident one morning when they were laying in bed. It was one of the rare times when they stayed at his place. He was asleep and she was planning every detail of the day ahead to tell him the most wonderful news.

That’s when she saw it.

She wished she hadn’t noticed. She wished she could remain happy.

He normally covered his forearms with a bandage, always claiming some sort of weird skin condition. She never questioned him or suspected anything.

This time it was clear under the sunlight.

The dark mark.

Her eyes filled with tears and her whole body trembled with fear. How could it be possible for a man that was so kind and charming to bear that mark?

When Brendol stirred she pretended to be asleep. She heard him as he stood and shuffled looking for the bandages he always had on him. Once he left the room she stood and dressed herself in a hurry. She claimed she had some things to attend to and could not remain with him for the day. He agreed and she left, not without a goodbye kiss.

She always wondered if he couldn’t tell the difference between her kisses before and that last kiss.

Though she was happy, the fact that she was muggle born, and her pregnancy made her feel unsafe by Brendol’s side. So, she left.

Four years she hid with her parents, raising her child like a muggle but knowing she belonged to a different world as well.

Then one fateful morning she went out to shop for groceries and was spotted by none other than Brendol Hux. After seeing the woman that he once felt attracted to, he followed her to a muggle side of town. He waited until the time was right and went back, he had a debt to settle.

No one fooled Brendol Hux.

She didn’t notice him following her, she didn’t notice the hatred in his eyes as she turned on the street deep into a muggle community.

She didn’t expect to be murdered along with her parents by the man she once considered the love of her life. 

Hux was disgusted.

Not about the atrocious crime he had just committed, but because that woman was clearly a mudblood who had tricked him.

He never knew a little girl was sleeping peacefully in a room above. He didn’t realise that little girl stared at him through a window as he walked away from her house. She was four years old when she was orphaned.

No one expected her to remember her family, no one knew she had seen the man who had taken the lives of the ones she loved.

But she did.

She did and she made it her life’s goal to find that man and make him pay.

Gwen Phasma would eventually get her revenge.

++++++++++

Over the course of his months in Hogwarts Armitage learned more and more about his sister Gwen. At first, he was reluctant to call her as such but after some time he found he rather liked to have that bond with someone. Both had been hurt by the same person and even had some things in common.

The main one being their desire to see their father burn.

She told him about her mother and her muggle family, and he told her about his life with Brendol. They shared painful memories as well as the few good ones they had. Those always involved their respective schools.

When Tom Trudgen came to him to ask to be allowed into their group Hux saw an opportunity to get his sister into the plan.

He couldn’t reveal their connection though. That would not be a smart thing to do.

Any sort of weakness could be used against you and Hux knew any family member was a potential liability. With Gwen he found he did not care. He liked having someone on his side who understood him.

Someone who cared.

After she was taken for the second task they were discovered by Snoke. He had previously made sickening remarks about the time Hux spent away from the group. With Phasma. Once he saw she was Hux’s weakness, and a possible fault in his plan Snoke had taken her to a room inside the vessel and had tortured until she confessed they were siblings.

That’s when Hux decided he had to get rid of Snoke.

He planned with Phasma, they would eliminate both Brendol and Snoke from their lives and finally be free. The first one to go would be their father. Hux never thought he would have to infiltrate the one and only Ministry of Magic to do so, but he did.

After his spell ended Brendol Hux’s life, he was surprised to see that gangly little french girl casting one very dark spell to get rid of some death eaters. Whatever she and the Organa bloke were doing there was none of his business. They left before the blue flames consumed them too.

Murdering his father brought a semblance of peace for Hux, but not for the reason he thought. He felt fulfilment because he had avenged his sister. That scared him to his core.

He had never been so attached to another human being in his entire life, it was both exciting and incredibly frightening. He was now afraid for her, he wanted to protect her. Up until now Hux had only had to care for one person only. Himself. Now there was this other being who occupied a special place in his life that he wanted to keep.

It was time for the plan to finish Snoke to begin.

On the morning of May 24th, Hux awoke feeling exhausted. The stress of the tournament, along with the plan he had to kill the headmaster of his school, were taking a toll on him. He had never been a legilimens, but he had a knack for occlumency, which he had to learn and then practice every day to protect himself from his mentor.

He was summoned from his sit on Slytherins table where he was having an early lunch to be informed he would join the other champions in front of the quidditch pitch at 9 o’clock that evening.

The one place that had remained closed during their entire stay.

He would lie if he said he wasn’t intrigued.

As he reached the entrance to the stadium a feeling of dread filled his stomach. The meeting today meant there was only one month to go before the third task would happen. One month before Snoke would try to enact his plan, and him and Gwen theirs.

He walked through the stands and reached the pitch. It wasn’t what one would expect from a quidditch pitch. It was like someone had been building walls all over.

“Poe’s going to love this” a voice he suspected belonged to Organa-Solo said.

The girl giggled and Hux could not for the life of him stop his eyes from rolling. They were sickening and were fooling nobody. It was painfully obvious how smitten they both were. At first he suspected they would team up against him but after the second task he was impressed by their ethics regarding the tournament.

“Hello Armitage” chirped the girl.

“Hello” he answered reluctantly. He wanted to avoid any contact with them as much as possible.

The pair stood away from him, whispering and smiling like idiots while they waited for instructions.

“Good evening champions” a cold voice greeted them from the middle of the field.

The three of them turned at once, could see the faint silhouette of Kraia Traya standing in the distance. They climbed over the hedges to reach the place where the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was waiting for them.

“What do you think?” she asked with the same dead tone she had used before.

“It’s a maze” the girl answered.

“Obviously” Hux responded and could feel the deadly glare of the massive Hogwarts champion on his head.

“Indeed, it’s a maze. Though it may not seem like much now, in a month the hedges will be twenty feet high, the third task is quite simple to understand. The cup will be located here, at the centre. The first champion to touch it will have full marks”

“And the obstacles?” Organa-Solo asked

“Nicely deducted Mr. Solo, there will be obstacles. There will be creatures and spells you must beat to go through. You will enter the maze in the order of your scores. I believe that means you Mr. Organa, and Miss Cadieux will go first. Followed by Mr. Hux”

Hux felt his face go crimson with shame at being reminded of his previous failures.

“What sort of creatures?” the Cadieux girl asked

“The kind you wouldn’t want to encounter in your everyday” Ms. Traya answered ominously.

The colour drained from the champions’ faces as the reality of their situation sank in.

They nodded politely and walked back to the castle. Hux kept thinking about his plan, of course he would love to give his all and win the tournament, but it might interfere with his plans.

Now he wasn’t sure what he wanted more, winning eternal glory or getting rid of Snoke?


	28. Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to the third task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in the month leading to the third task so bear with me. Hope you enjoy.  
> -Is

Ben walked into the entrance hall after accompanying Rey to the Beauxbatons carriage.

He was exhausted and still hadn’t wrapped his head around the fact that they would have to face multiple beasts while trying to get to the centre of a stupid maze.

“Woah, who died?” Poe asked light-heartedly as he bumped into his friend on their way upstairs.

“I will” Ben answered moodily. Poe’s grin disappeared immediately.

“Not funny mate”

“The third task is insane!” Ben complained.

“Unlike the first two that were a walk in the park” Poe quipped rolling his eyes “You will probably do some amazing shit and finish the task… a couple of seconds after Rey” he smiled broadly at Ben and he laughed, his mood suddenly improved.

_Not sure about the amazing shit, but she will definitely win._

“Probably” he said between chuckles and realized he didn’t really care if Rey beat him. All he wanted was for Hux not to win. And for Palpatine to disappear without a fight.

But we can’t always get what we want.

“Benjamin, there you are” said Professor Kenobi as he approached them from the other side of the corridor “Mr. Dameron I assume you are on your way to the dormitories”

“Yes professor” Poe answered truthfully.

“Good, Benjamin I realise it is rather late, but I’m afraid I need to speak to you in my office at once” Kenobi stated. Ben only nodded.

“Very well” Obi-Wan said turning to walk towards his office “Goodnight Mr. Dameron” 

“Good night Sr.” and with that Poe disappeared into the darkness of the castle at night, on his way to Gryffindor’s dormitories.

Headmaster Kenobi and Ben walked in silence for a while, when the turn towards his office came, Kenobi kept walking forwards, confusing Ben.

“Have you disposed of the object already?” he asked casually.

Ben’s stomach twisted at the question. The orb was still hidden inside the room of requirement.

After risking their lives to get it they had not been able to destroy it.

Now, Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to know if their illegal endeavours had been useful to their cause.

“Ahm… we haven’t sir” Ben answered, bracing himself for the certain scolding he would get from the headmaster at keeping such a dangerous object withing castle grounds.

“Do you have any idea how to do it?” he asked instead.

Ben thought about it for a moment.

Poe had tried every single violent idea he could come up with, without success. Rey had previously pointed out that horcruxes were probably not so easily destroyed as it would defeat their purpose. It obviously did not stop Poe from trying.

Both Jyn and Ben had tried some spells with no success either. They were all beginning to lose hope.

“Not really…” he answered defeatedly.

Obi-Wan hummed in understanding. Then he led Ben up another flight of stairs.

“I’ve been doing some research on the matter and it appears only magic as powerful as that which created the object can destroy it” he whispered.

_Dark magic…_

“Professor… do you mean…dark magic?” Ben asked barely audibly.

“Precisely”

Ben kept following Professor Kenobi without paying much attention to where they were going.

“I don’t…”

Then they stopped in front of a familiar painting. They were in the left corridor of the seventh floor. Ben stared at the three dancing hippos in astonishment.

“Ben” Kenobi said softly, turning to face him “We all have both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on”

_He can’t possibly want you to use dark magic to destroy it_

“Professor?” Ben asked confused.

“I have watch you grow from a shy yet curious little boy to an extraordinary young man, and I am extremely proud of you”

Ben felt a lump immediately form in his throat. He forced himself not to make a fool and burst into sobs, but his emotions welled inside him with such intensity that he found it hard to remain calm.

“Thank you” was all he managed to say.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and placed a knowing hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben looked down and fought back tears before raising his eyes to look at Professor Kenobi again.

“I think it’s time for us to destroy it don’t you think?” Kenobi asked with a grin.

“Yes sir” Ben said, then he walked three times in front of the tapestry and a door appeared on the wall.

They walked into the room they had come to think of the Resistance headquarters, Obi-Wan staring with interest at everything inside.

“Curious” he said as he approached the round table “I’m guessing this room has been used much more frequently than I previously thought” he commented.

Ben froze. He never thought Obi-Wan knew about the meetings. Why hadn’t he stopped them?

“Relax Ben, if I didn’t think you should hold your meetings, I would’ve stopped you when I found out”

_When he found out?_

“When did you find out sir?”

“After the Ministry incident it became obvious” he answered nonchalantly “How else could you have orchestrated such an interesting heist?”

_Heist?_

Ben flinched and decided not to ask any more questions. He retrieved the orb and offered it to Kenobi who refused taking a step back and raising his hand defensibly.

“No, no, you should be the one to destroy it”

“But…” Ben was shocked at the old wizard’s reaction, he stared at the orb trying to find whatever Obi-Wan Kenobi himself was so afraid of inside the whirling smoke that filled the little grass sphere.

“Do you know how to conjure fiendfyre, Ben?” Kenobi asked, effectively pulling him from his thoughts.

_In theory…_

“Ahm…” He hadn’t admitted to anyone other than Rey of his academic tendencies. He wasn’t sure how Obi-Wan would react if he told him.

“Benjamin, I understand your curiosity. It is knowledge after all. I myself have read some of the darkest texts available” he let out a mirthless chuckle “As long as you know who you are and the path you want to follow, there is no shame in wanting to understand”

Ben hesitated for a moment; he was relieved that Obi-Wan didn’t see him as a Darth-Vader-wanna-be for wanting to learn about all kinds of magic. He was also a bit sad about the fact that, had he trusted the old wizard, he could’ve had someone to rely on all this time.

Instead he had been focused on getting the approval of his uncle.

“I know how to do it, but I’ve never done it before” he admitted.

Obi-Wan smiled kindly and nodded.

“It is hard to control. You need to be really focused”

Ben nodded. Together they stacked the chairs and the table to the sides, freeing the space in the middle of the room for what they were about to do. Ben placed the little crystal ball on the floor and stepped back.

“Focus on your target Ben, and don’t be afraid, don’t hesitate. You can do this”

Ben swallowed hard and clutched his wand tightly, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he recited the spell he had once seen described in a book from the restricted section to the library.

A stream of flames burst from his wand, hitting the crystal with a roar, the flames took the shape od a lion, attacking the crystal until it exploded. A loud howl of agonizing pain boomed inside the room. Ben refused to let the fire get out of control and kept his gaze fixed and his mind focused.

“End it Ben” he faintly heard Kenobi instructing.

He said the words he knew would stop the beastly fire with resolution, the flames extinguishing at once.

“Extraordinary” Kenobi whispered, and Ben felt a surge of pride deep inside his soul, unlike any he had felt before. “This does not mean we have won, Ben, I hope you know that”

“Yes professor”

“There are still some horcruxes unaccounted for, and we must find them if we are to defeat Palpatine”

“We believe Snoke has them sir” Ben blurted out. He hadn’t shared that information with their older allies, but after what just happened he didn’t feel the need to hide anything anymore from the headmaster.

Obi-Wan seemed deep in thought and in the end just turned towards the entrance.

“It’s past curfew Ben. You should go to your dormitory”

They exited the room and went their separate ways. Ben felt like a weight had been lifted from him and could not wait for morning to come so he could tell Rey and the others that the orb was at last destroyed.

++++++++++

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into his office deep in thought. Witnessing the youngest Skywalker with such a mastery of dark magic should be unsettling, but he saw something inside the young man, something he recognised from himself. Ben wasn’t to be feared, he shouldn’t be ostracized for his inclinations. He was misunderstood. His whole childhood he spent feeling less, being ignored by those who were supposed to love him.

And he had watched it all happen.

Not a day would go by when Obi-Wan didn’t feel guilty about the damage they had done to that child. He allowed his friend to treat the boy like a stranger, even when he was a member of his own family. He would never forgive himself for that. Luke Skywalker may be his friend, but he was wrong regarding his nephew.

“Is it done?” a voice asked from the shadows.

“Luke” Obi-Wan said unfazed.

“Is it?” Skywalker asked again.

“Are you asking if we destroyed the prophecy and its contents? Yes, we did” Obi-Wan answered, sitting on his chair behind his desk.

“We?” Luke queried stepping out of the shadows.

“Ben did”

“How?” Luke asked with a sight tremble in his voice.

“Fiendfyre”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I think” Obi-Wan started, standing from his chair and raising his voice at least an octave “Luke, I think it is time for you to stop doubting your nephew and start behaving like the uncle you should have always done” Obi-Wan knew he had to protect that boy, even if he didn’t need it anymore, he couldn’t fail him again and just stay in the side-lines watching as his uncle casted doubts of Ben’s intentions. “That boy has done nothing to make you suspect him and is now doing everything he can to bring peace back to our world” he finished angrily.

“That’s not what I meant Obi-Wan, I worry about him!” Luke retorted “And not about the dark” he finished almost in a whisper.

Obi-Wan stared at his friend for a moment. Luke was flustered, his voice was unstable, and his eyes showed deep concern.

“You fear for him” Kenobi stated.

“It is a dangerous task” Luke said defensibly.

“You took on that task once”

“I was older” Luke said banging his hands on Kenobi’s desk and looking at him defiantly.

“Ben has all the help he needs” Obi-Wan answered calmly “As long as the dyad works together they shall be victorious”

Luke let out a bitter laugh and shook his head in disbelief.

“You are putting a lot of hope in an old prophecy” he gritted out.

“As did you… once before”

“That was when it wasn’t about my nephew!” Luke yelled losing his temper.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, watching as Luke struggled to regain his composure. He was running his fingers through his silver hair, scratching his beard, and pacing in front of the desk.

“Does he know how much you care?”

Luke stopped and answered without looking at his friend.

“He doesn’t want to know”

Kenobi sighed and walked away towards his chamber. He stopped with his hand on the handle of the door.

“Good night Luke” was all he said before disappearing into his dormitory.

++++++++++

Tonight, Palpatine was finally able to go into the Ministry of Magic. Tired of the same responses every time he sent his disciples to retrieve the prophecy, he ended up admitting to himself that if he wanted it done, he would have to do it himself.

He walked into the Hall of Prophecy certain that he would find his prophecy inside. Because it was about him it would be easier to find.

For the first time in his life he felt dread, a couple of days ago he had been informed by one of his most trusted followers, Zabrak Maul, that his horcruxes were not where they were supposed to be. It was something he hadn’t thought possible. Only himself, Vader and Hux knew of the existence of such objects. Vader was dead and Hux was nowhere to be found. Unless Hux had betrayed him, he saw no reason why the horcruxes could be gone.

As he stared at the tall shelves with hundreds of dusty orbs neatly labelled, he realised with horror that something was wrong.

The room was silent.

If he couldn’t hear the prophecy it meant it wasn’t there.

“It’s not here” he said with barely contained rage. “I thought you said Luke Skywalker was stopped outside the Ministry!”

“He was” one of his new recruits told him.

“Then how did the prophecy leave the building!?” he seethed.

“Maybe someone else…”

“That’s impossible!” Palpatine yelled interrupting the trembling witch.

It was inconceivable for the dark wizard that his carefully hid horcruxes had been discovered. No one was supposed to be able to get them. They were to remain hidden forever, rendering him immortal. Someone had betrayed him, and since Vader was long dead the only other suspect was Hux.

“Only those to whom the prophecy refers to can retrieve it from the ministry” Traya answered calmly from behind. “And if it wasn’t Skywalker…” 

“It must’ve been, there is no way Leia Organa did it” said the young death eater.

This got Palpatine thinking. Even if Hux had wanted to take the horcrux he couldn’t have. It didn’t refer to him, therefore he wouldn’t be able to take it. The others maybe, but this one… No. Someone else had taken his soul and he would make sure whoever did it would be punished.

“It’s wasn’t them…” whispered Palpatine.

“You think the prophecy refers to someone else?” asked Traya in disbelief “But who?”

There was no one else Sheev Palpatine could think the prophecy could refer to. Skywalker fit the description. It was the only option. He had been near the ministry, surely, he was to blame for the prophecy’s disappearance. Palpatine couldn’t be sure who else Skywalker would trust enough to accompany him on such a mission.

And then it hit him. There was one other member of that family. Skywalker’s heir. The last of the Skywalker line.

Leia Organa’s son.

“The boy…” Palpatine said in a low threatening voice. It sent chills down the spines of those present. Feeling sorry for whoever dared steal from the dark lord.

“And who’s the other half?” Kreia asked impatiently.

Palpatine clenched his fists in fury. He had been defeated by a teenager once before and he would be damned if he would allow it to happen again. The prophecy was very clear _“Together they cannot fail”_. If they were to be parted there is no way of knowing what would happen, that is if he has found the other part of the dyad.

“That’s of no importance” he answered harshly, an evil grin spreading across his face.

“We just need to kill one”

++++++++++

They had spent the last month preparing for the inevitable.

The third task seemed simple enough on paper, but analysing all the possible creatures the Ministry could choose to include, Rey realised this task was much more dangerous than she had previously thought.

“Peanut, are you ready?” Finn yelled from the other side of Rey’s bedroom door.

_I’ll never be ready_

She opened the door and looked at her best friend with such an exhausted expression that his annoyed face at her tardiness vanished in an instant.

“You don’t have to do this you know? You have enough on your plate with the whole soulmate thing” he said ending with a cheeky grin.

Rey rolled her eyes and stepped into the hall, closing her door behind her.

“Dyad thing” she corrected him “And I do have to do it, it is a magical contract”

_Stupid triwizard tournament_

“Well… that’s unfortunate” he mumbled behind her, they left the carriage and began the short trek towards the castle.

“Tell me about it” She complained.

Rey hadn’t been able to sleep properly in weeks, only when she was with Ben she was able to rest. And they couldn’t do that every night. Therefore she was more exhausted than usual, the bags beneath her eyes had turned a deep purple that made her look more dead than alive.

“What sort of creatures do you think they will put in the maze?” Finn asked trying to sort of change the subject and failing miserably.

“Something horrible certainly”

“Cheer up miss Cadieux” Poe’s voice said cheerily as he joined them. He had just come out of the great hall and was heading towards the same destination as them. “Hey handsome” he said with a massive grin as he kissed Finn.

Rey rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the seventh floor.

“You have been spending way too much time with Ben, his pessimistic tendencies have rubbed on you” Poe said mockingly.

“Nah, she has always been pessimistic” Finn interjected with a chuckle.

“Ahhh…” Poe said with an exaggerated tone of realisation “I forgot about the soulmate thing, my bad”

Both men laughed heartily which only managed to exasperate her more than she already was.

“Just shut up” she gritted.

They turned left once they reached the seventh floor and once they reached the ballet hippos they looked around to see if someone was near. When they were satisfied the hall was empty and the coast was clear they walked into the room.

It was chaos inside.

“Everyone, please SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Cassian yelled from the front of the crowd. Everyone went silent and Cassian exhaled audibly, clearly annoyed with the whole situation. “Thank you”

“Now that we are all here” Ben began glaring at Poe, to which the Gryffindor alum just bowed with exaggeration.

“Late” Tally complained from their left.

“Bite me Tally” Poe said with a fake smile as he stood beside her.

“Alright, alright, quiet” Ben interrupted before she could answer. “We know there is something planned for tomorrow and we know it will most certainly take place either during or right after the third task” whispers could be heard across the room. The origin of the information had not been disclosed yet and they were all worried about its veracity “That put’s two of us out as Rey and I will have to be competing”

“Correct, that is why the rest of us will be looking for anything suspicious” Cassian continued, stepping to the front as Ben walked towards Rey his fingers immediately finding hers.

“So far our list of suspects includes the Durmstrang alums, Anton Snoke, Tom Trudgen, Asajj Ventress and Gwen Phasma; possibly the Mauls…” he inhaled and hesitated before continuing. He knew several of the people present had family working at the Ministry “And the head of the department of magical… whatever, Kraia Treya” he finished.

A couple of gasps were uttered among the group. People whispering in disbelief.

“What?” Zorii Bliss asked angrily.

“She has been consistently pushing forward plans for the tournament to continue, despite everything that has happened lately”

“Not to mention she’s scary as fuck” Poe added, e arning snorts from some of the attendees.

“There’s that too” Cassian said with a smile.

“Anyway” Jyn said stepping to the front beside Cassian “The third task will take place in the quidditch pitch, so we will try to sit so we are evenly distributed within the stadium”

“And what about the castle” Paige Tico asked.

“Finn and I will stay behind” Poe answered.

“Not sure that’s a great idea” Rose Tico said with a snicker, loud enough for most of them to hear. They burst into laughs and Poe and Finn went a deep shade of red.

“She has a point” Ben agreed,

“Fuck you Solo” Poe said without malice, he rolled his eyes and agreed with the general consensus “Fine who wants to stay behind?”

“I will” Tallissan stated without looking up

“I’ll stay too” Paige offered.

“Cool…” said Cassian.

“Piper will stay too” Jyn interrupted.

“Are we still trusting the Slytherin girl?” Cal Ketsis asked in disbelief.

“Who do you think confirmed our suspicions about the third task” Jyn said defensibly “Apparently Trudgen is not the most reliable keeper of secrets”

“Alright, any questions?” asked Cassian addressing his classmates.

“If something happens what should we do about the rest of the students?” Jessika Pava asked, with a frown that betrayed her concern.

“Lead them to safety” Finn answered without missing a beat.

The fact that there would be many children in harms way was not lost to the group. They all knew it was incredibly risky and may ideas had been thrown around as to what to do in case an event resembling a battle took place inside the castle.

“We won’t be alone” Ben said confidently “Professor Kenobi is aware of the plan, as are the rest of the professors”

“Then why do we have to risk our skins?”

“Because this will require as many people as we can get. It’s not a simple duel that will be finished quickly and painlessly” Ben’s voice rose with confidence “It’s war, I’ve seen what happened the last time someone confronted Palpatine’s forces and it was not pretty, we need to be ready”

“You saw Skywalker’s memories?” Rose Tico asked.

Ben nodded and looked down, not wanting to have to go deeper into the subject.

“Was it as bad as everyone says?” Oddy Muva asked him in a low voice. The room had suddenly gone dead silent, everyone eager to listen to what Ben had to say.

“Worse” Ben finally said, remembering his father’s figure lying on the floor bleeding to death. Rey noticed how uncomfortable the conversation made him and decided to change the subject.

“As soon as the third task is over we will join you” she assured them.

“We have to assume Palpatine knows you are the dyad” Jyn whispered to Rey “There might be foul play during the task”

Jyn squeezed Rey’s hand and she smiled at the young witch. Rey had grown closer to Jyn in the past month, she was now proud to be able to call her a friend.

“We will be ready” Rey said confidently.

“What if the castle is taken?” Tally asked defiantly.

“Well…” Ben considered his answer for a moment and decided on one.

“We get it back”

++++++++++

Cassian and Jyn were the only ones left in the room. Being their last meeting at that place they were both feeling a bit nostalgic. He sat on his chair at the round table and stared at the room in contemplation.

“It’s really happening isn’t it?” he said softly.

Jyn sighed and sat next to him, also taking in the room where they had decided to do some of the craziest things they had ever done. Things they never thought they would ever do.

“It is” she answered wrapping her hand around his.

“We might not survive tomorrow” he said looking to the ground.

“We will” she said earnestly. “We will Cassian, we will be fine”

He turned to look at her, taking in her beautiful green eyes. How they shone with hope and determination. The eyes he knew deep inside his soul he wanted to stare into for the rest of his life.

“We can’t be sure” he said standing up.

“Shut up Cassian” Jyn responded, her nose flaring with anger and her eyes filing with unshed tears. The mere thought of losing Cassian was unbearable for her.

Cassian didn’t look at her for a few moments, he rubbed his eyes with his palms and started pacing in front of her. He was struggling to get the courage to do something he knew he would eventually do, he just couldn’t wait anymore. So, he blurted it out.

“Marry me Jyn” he said stopping in front of her.

“What?” she asked confused, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“Marry me”

He held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. It felt as if he was looking deep into her soul.

“Cassian, we are eighteen…”

“I don’t care! We can wait a hundred years engaged if you want” he ran his hand through his hair and suddenly got down in one knee. “Jyn Erso…” he pulled his wand out of his pocket and conjured a small silver band “Will you marry me?”

“Are you asking just because we might die?” she said sadly, staring at Cassian kneeling on the ground.

“NO!, don’t you get it? I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else, you are the one Jyn”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes or no Jyn”

“YES!”

Jyn burst into tears, and for the first time in her life she shed tears of joy. She laughed as Cassian placed the delicate band on her finger and they kissed.

“Of course I will, I love you Cassian, you idiot”

That was the moment she would later think of as the one where the rest of her life began.

++++++++++

Everyone was nervous about what the next day would bring. Poe Dameron had one extra reason to be nervous about. The third task was coming and with it the end of the year. That meant the students from other schools would have to go back to their respective countries and so the man he had come to consider as the love of his life would leave his side. Or not. Poe hadn’t gathered the courage to ask what Finn’s plans were.

“Well… that went well” Poe said to break the silence.

“Yeah…”

Poe looked at Finn and realising he wouldn’t get more out of him decided to dive in.

“What are you doing after tomorrow?”

“You mean if we survive?”

Finn’s question shone a new light into their situation. Of course their lives weren’t guaranteed to continue after the next day. Poe was just trying to not think about it for the moment.

“Don’t be an idiot we will survive” he deflected nervously.

I don’t know…”

“Stay” Poe blurted

“Poe…” Finn stopped him with a hand on his chest and looked into Poe’s eyes. Poe bit his lips and looked away. He wasn’t used to be vulnerable, he had never bared his feelings in front of someone else. Not before Finn.

“Listen, school will be over and you’ll have officially graduated from Beauxbatons. You can come work here”

“Poe…”

“Please Finn” he begged.

“I don’t know…” Finn looked down and Poe’s heart shattered instantly. He didn’t understand how Finn could doubt something that was so obvious to him. For Poe there was no one else. HE didn’t want anyone else.

“Fine, I’ll come to France. But I warn you, I don’t speak a word of French so it might take a while for me to adjust…”

“You are an idiot” Finn interrupted him with a chuckle.

“Does that mean you are staying?”

The pair looked at each other with what Poe would describe as “idiot smiles”. Finn nodded and Poe felt his heart start to beat again.

Their moment wouldn’t last as long as they would have wanted.

“What do we have here” a voice belonging to non-other than Tom Trudgen was heard behind them “If it isn’t our resident queer couple”

It was Poe’s turn to stop Finn, placing his arm in front of his boyfriend to prevent him from doing something stupid.

“What are you doing out so late ladies? Five words or less” Trudgen said while pacing menacingly around them with his wand in hand. Poe followed his movements with his eyes and lifted his hand to count his words with his fingers.

“Out. For. A. Walk…. Bitch”

“You think you are funny Dameron?” Trudgen stood in front of Poe, his face inches from his.

“Most of the time, yes” he answered calmly. Finn rolled his eyes in exasperation but had his wand out just in case.

“I’ll show you funny” Trudgen threatened

“Mr. Trudgen” professor Tarkin interrupted “I hope you are not lost on your way to the common room”

“No Professor” Trudgen answered without looking away from Poe.

“Mr. Dameron, that goes to you as well, I don’t remember Gryffindor’s common room being so far away from the castle” Tarkin’s low flat voice reprimanded.

“No sir” Poe answered with a smile.

“Good, off you go. And I don’t want to see either of you out of bed after curfew again. Understood?”

“Yes sir” they replied in unison and went their separate ways back to the castle. Finn scurried away to Beauxbatons castle. Certain that they had a new name to add to the list of suspects.

After all, what was professor Tarkin doing outside so late? and walking to the castle from the lake no less.

On his way back Poe had come to the same conclusion.

Wilhuff Tarkin shouldn’t be trusted.

++++++++++

The moment Ben and Rey left the room of requirement they went straight to the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor. It had become one of their favourite activities to just sit inside the tub, gently massaging each other, enjoying the hot water and the delicious smell of the multiple bubbles available.

Ben was laying against the edge of the tub, Rey sitting between his legs, his arms around her waist and her head resting softly against his chest. They had been sitting like that for almost an hour.

The relaxing smell of lavender with gentle notes of geranium had them in a trance. Rey was focused on the feeling of Ben’s chest rising and falling as he breathed.

“Ben?” Rey called, regretting breaking the marvellous moment of complete relaxation they had been enjoying so far.

Ben only hummed in acknowledgement, drawing circles on her stomach with his thumb.

“Do you ever feel like… it’s just… too much?” she asked, unsure of the effect her words would have. Rey couldn’t think of anyone else she would rather have by her side, yet she would be lying if she said she wasn’t scared.

Ben waited a few seconds to answer, he tightened his arms around Rey and kissed her earlobe.

“All the time…” he admitted.

They stayed mulling over their words, deep in thought about what the next day meant for them.

“What if we can’t defeat him?” Rey asked stirring, she turned to look at Ben “What if we fail everyone?” she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes, but she forced herself to remain calm.

“We can’t go into this thing thinking about what everyone else expects, we need to focus on giving our best and hope we succeed” hi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

“Just think about us?” Rey asked with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Just us sweetheart. You and me” he pulled her to him, holding her close. She could feel the steady beat of his heart, singing softly with her own.

“I can do that” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that, entangled in a warm embrace, for what felt like hours. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, they could stay just like that for the rest of their lives and everything would be alright.

“We should go to bed soon” Ben said reluctantly “Tomorrow will be a long day”

She lifted her head, looked into his eyes, and nodded. Then she pressed her lips softly on his.

They rinsed the remaining bubbles off their bodies and got dressed. They had mastered the art of walking under the invisibility cloak ages ago, the walk to the room of requirement was as familiar to them as the walk to any of their classes.

It wasn’t lost to them that this might be the last time they walked along the halls of Hogwarts, late at night, hidden under the cloak.

She began undressing him the moment they stepped into their room.

One by one she undid the buttons of his shirt slowly revealing the pale skin of his chiselled chest. His breath caught in his throat when her slim fingers fiddled with the button of his trousers. Her lips never leaving his, she dropped his pants and soon her hands were exploring every inch of his warm ivory skin, as she slowly removed his shirt.

“Rey…” he moaned when she traced the outline of his engorged member that was straining against his underpants.

His hands, that so far had stayed at his sides, suddenly framed her face as he kissed her fervently, his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her head back gently.

“I love you” she whispered as she laced her arms behind his head.

“I love you too sweetheart” he replied, his hand traveling down her sides, caressing her breasts and resting on her hips.

Now it was his turn to take her clothes off, unhurriedly, it seemed like time stopped every time they were together. Ben liked to enjoy every second he had with Rey.

He kissed her neck as her shirt slid down her body, his hands cupped her ass as he rid her of her skirt. They stumbled backwards until her legs hit the bed and together, they laid on top of the luxurious fabric.

They caressed each other, legs tangled, their soft moans echoing on the walls. He stared into her eyes as she parted her legs and circled his waist with them, pulling him closer. Asking him silently to be hers.

“Be with me” she whispered in his ear. Her breath hitched, and her lips trembling with emotion.

“Always” he vowed as he lined himself with her entrance and slowly pushed into her, making them one. He groaned when she contracted her walls, willing himself to last until she found her release.

She loved the feeling of him stretching her, sliding in and out in a rhythm that had become so natural, that felt so right, she wanted to be able to enjoy it forever.

He lifted her leg hooking his arm to the back of her knee, changing the angle, and going even deeper. She screamed in pleasure, she kissed his neck, leaving a mark on the sensitive area where she felt his pulse.

She was getting close, the pleasure of him plunging into her accumulating within her, getting her ready to burst. His thrusts became erratic, her hips trying to match his movements. Their breaths ragged, they reached their climax together, going over the edge in unison. Riding the wave of their respective orgasms, stretching them, savouring every second.

Finally, they went down, their hearts slowing to a normal beat, she held him close and both drifted into a dreamless sleep, as everything they had ever wished was with them at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know fiendfyre is very dangerous and difficult to control, but it wasn’t like I could just introduce a basilisk into the story (though that would’ve been fun). So, I had Ben being awesome and controlling it, which made sense to me. Hopefully it made sense to you as well.  
> Also I wanted to let you know that Ben’s “Always” has absolutely no relation whatsoever to Snape’s “Always”, I thought a lot about what else I could put to avoid confusion but really couldn’t come up with something better. “Forever” just didn’t manage to convince me.


	29. The third task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a blast writing it. It ended up a lot longer than usual.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Is

That morning, sitting at Ravenclaw’s table at the great hall, neither Ben nor Rey felt like eating anything.

The day of the third task had arrived and no matter how delicious the food in front of them looked like, their stomachs twisted every time the thought that this may very well be their last breakfast crossed their heads.

She tried her best to push those grim thoughts it away but failed miserably.

Finn didn’t feel hungry either. However, he was more worried about Rey, as she never, ever skipped a meal, and today she hadn’t even had one bite.

“Benjamin for crying out loud stop playing with your food” Leia admonished as she sat next to her oversized son.

Ben stared at her, a look in confusion hilarious on his face. He was clearly not expecting her. The older woman looked the size of first-year student sitting next to Ben.

“You too Rey” Leia said, now looking at the young woman “How do you two expect to finish the task with an empty stomach?”

Rey just gaped at the woman, unsure as to what to say. Finn acted like the scolding was directed at him and immediately started eating.

“I’ve never sat on this table before” Leia commented nonchalantly, looking around as if the great hall had somehow changed because of where she was sitting.

The students around them were still staring at her with wide eyes.

It wasn’t every day that the president of M.A.C.U.S.A just casually walked into Hogwarts and sat among the students to have breakfast.

“What? Can’t I come see my son on the day of his competition?” she asked in a stern voice to those who were staring.

Everyone turned to their plates at once and resumed their breakfast. Ben blushed wildly, even the tips of his ears turned a funny shade of crimson. Rey knew however, that he wasn’t embarrassed in the least. He was happy his mother was there supporting him.

“Hello mom” Ben finally greeted with a smile.

“Hello darling” she answered as she patted his hand, a few seconds later a plate appeared in front of her. She took a spoonful of baked beans, some fried eggs and a couple of sausages. Ben and Rey stared at her in bewilderment, both still not touching their respective plates.

“Well?” Leia asked with a raised eyebrow “Are you going to stare or are you going to eat your food?”

The teenagers focused on their food and started eating, finding their appetite had miraculously come back. Leia had a soothing effect on them for sure. Her calming presence made them feel secure. But their appetite had come back as much from fondness as from fear.

“I swear there is no food like food at Hogwarts” Leia mumbled between bites.

“If you think this is good you should come to Beauxbatons” Finn blurted without thinking. “Food there is exquisite…” Rey kicked him underneath the table and as he looked up, he met the eyes of everyone within ear range glaring at him. Leia and Ben included. The resemblance between the pair was undeniable when they looked at him like that.

“Is that so?” Leia challenged.

“Of course not ma’am, I’m wrong” he stammered, dropping the food he had on his fork, splashing the tablecloth with gravy.

Rey chuckled, which earned her a kick from Finn. 

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, only the clinking of forks and knives could be heard.

Once breakfast was over, Leia asked Ben and Rey to follow her. Finn gave an apologetic smile before disappearing into the crowd, probably looking for Poe.

Ben soon realised they were not heading towards Professor Kenobi’s office.

“Mom…?”

“Oh relax Benjamin, he won’t be there” the small woman said as she walked unbelievably fast for her height “I made sure he was away, it’s just suspicious if we use Ben’s… Obi Wan’s office” she corrected. Rey had learned her boyfriend was named after the headmaster, as both Luke and Leia called him Ben for some reason.

They walked into Luke Skywalker’s office and were treated to the sight of Han Solo wolfing down an enormous burger that looked mouth-watering.

“Why does he get to eat a burger?” Rey asked before she could think what she was saying, immediately turning red.

“I’m not a student here” Han answered with his mouth half full, he swallowed to continue his answer “I don’t have to eat the flavourless bland thing you call food”

“Shut up Han” Leia chided.

Han just shrugged and kept eating.

“Why is he here?” Ben asked in a serious tone. Suddenly in a sour mood, he didn’t seem happy to see his father. Rey wondered what that was about.

“Hey! I can be useful” Han exclaimed defensively; his argument slightly undermined by the drop of ketchup that ran down the corner of his mouth. 

“You could die” Ben growled.

“I’ve done this before” Han dismissed as he dipped his chips in ketchup.

“Yeah, I know, and YOU NEARLY DIED!” he shouted angrily.

“I was stupid then…”

“...er” Leia added.

“What did you say princess?”

“You heard me, now stop fighting” she warned Han before turning to Ben “He won’t be directly involved in the fight. He is here to take the kids out of the castle in case it becomes necessary, he is a smuggler after all” Leia explained. Ben relaxed slightly at his mother’s words.

“That’s a great idea” Rey said with a smile which Han returned.

“Well… he refused to stay behind” Leia whispered to Ben, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rey chuckled and Han stood proudly, again the sight considerably less imposing as he was holding a small basket full of chips.

“That’s right your worshipfulness. I have the right to be near my son, and his lovely girlfriend, if I believe them to be in danger” he exclaimed pointing his ketchup-dipped chip at them, then he noticed Rey staring “Sorry, do you want some?” an enormous grin appeared across Rey’s face as she took the food Han offered.

“We just had breakfast” Ben said in disbelief as he smiled at her. She shrugged and kept eating. He chuckled and turned to address his father “And then?”

“Then I take them far away, your mother seems to think there’s a tunnel somewhere that leads to Hogsmeade”

Ben nodded.

“Poe knows where it is”

“I like that kid” he answered, stealing some chips from Rey.

While Ben’s eyes were undeniably Leia’s, his smile was entirely Han’s. She could see the perfect blend of the two of them clearly every time she looked at Ben, and at the same time he was so unique, he was just… Ben.

“Are you ready for your thing?” Han asked suddenly serious.

Rey knew that behind the joking, playful demeanour of Han Solo hid a real concern for the safety of his only son. She only wished the two stubborn men were brave enough to admit their feelings.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess” Ben answered while looking down.

“And you dear?” Leia asked Rey.

“I… well… I’m hoping for the best” she admitted. There was no way she was ready. She would have to go forward hoping her abilities were enough to survive. Winning was no longer a priority.

Han gave them a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and sighed.

“Kes and Shara will be here” Leia informed them “As will Galen”

“Galen Erso?” Ben asked.

_Erso? Jyn’s father?_

“Yes” Leia answered sombrely.

“Anyone else?”

Leia didn’t answer, the look of defeat that appeared on her face telling them everything they needed to know.

“Will it be enough?” Rey asked with a tremulous voice.

“Don’t worry kid, numbers are overrated” Han said waving his hand as if dismissing her concerns. She could tell he didn’t believe his own statement.

“Some of my allies will be on alert…” Leia started

“Are they even in the country?” Ben questioned.

“No” she admitted, she seemed tired, and suddenly older than her years “Honey… no one really believes Palpatine is back”

“So, it’s up to us” Ben said, standing to his full height, towering over them. In that moment Rey’s fears disappeared. He seemed so convinced they could do it; his confidence was contagious.

“To all of us. You are not alone” Leia said solemnly.

“Alright now go” Han said as he ushered them out of the room “Enjoy the rest of the day, get ready or whatever, your mother and I need to talk to Skywalker”

They were out of the room already, but Rey could still hear the next part of their argument.

“You can call him Luke, you know?” Leia complained.

“He lost the privilege” Han answered.

++++++++++

As any normal human being waiting for a potentially deadly event in their lives to begin would do, Ben and Rey decided to spend the rest of the day until said event started in denial. They got some food from the kitchens and had a picnic by the edge of the lake.

Kylo joined them, gleefully running in circles around them and performing tricks Ben had no idea how Rey managed to teach him. The little crup had fallen in love with Rey and his human couldn’t blame him. Rey scratched behind his ears and rubbed his belly as Ben tried to skip rocks on the surface of the lake.

They had a delightful day and, when the time came to go to the great hall for the evening feast, Ben reluctantly instructed Kylo to stay away from the castle until the next morning. He thought about having Han take him away, but knew his pup was only partially friendly towards Han and only because Ben practically begged him.

Once he scurried off into the forest, Ben and Rey walked hand in hand towards the castle.

There were more courses than usual. Everyone around them seemed to be eating to their hearts content.

Ben and Rey only had a few bites of food.

At the staff table, Obi-Wan Kenobi rose to his feet and called for silence.

“Ladies and gentlemen, in about five minutes, I will ask you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament” the whispers among the student body started immediately, only silenced when the headmaster began speaking again “The champions will now please follow Madame Treia down to the stadium.”

They left the great hall, walking slower than usual, as if that would somehow slowdown time as well and delay the moment they would have to face the unknown dangers the Ministry had chosen.

“Solo!” Poe’s voice called from the top of the marble stairs. It would seem he had missed the feast. Something unusual for his friend.

“I’ll see you at the pitch” Rey said and kept walking behind Hux, waving at Poe as she left.

“My parents are here” Poe told him.

Ben nodded, unsure about what to say. He could see the fear in Poe’s face, he knew the feeling. His own parents were there as well.

“They are hidden in Kenobi’s office. It would be suspicious for them to be seen walking around as I’m not competing or anything” Poe tended to ramble when he was nervous and Ben knew all his friend needed was for him to listen “I told them they could just say they were here to see you but Kenobi said it would be best this way…” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down “Anyway I just wanted to wish you good luck before… everything”

“Thanks mate” Ben said, and for once in his life initiated a hug with his best friend. It wasn’t long but it meant a lot.

“Wait” Ben said suddenly remembering something he had decided the night before “Before I leave…” He pulled out a little golden phial and offered it to Poe.

It was his Felix Felicis.

“Give some to everyone” Ben instructed

“What about you and Rey?” Poe asked, refusing to take the invaluable potion from his friend.

“We can’t use it in the competition, but you can” Ben told him, forcibly placing the glass container in Poe’s hand.

“What about after?” Poe complained, not letting go of Ben’s hand.

“If there’s some left we’ll have it” Ben said, taking a step back and leaving Poe staring at the golden liquid.

“Ben…” Poe said with a tremulous voice.

“Poe stop being a git and take it” Ben said feeling a lump in his throat.

“Good luck dimwit” Poe said with a sad smile.

“Good luck asshole” Ben answered, walking away and disappearing through the oak doors, trying to catch up with Hux and Rey.

The three teenagers walked through the castle grounds, as if they were walking to their execution. They all looked tired and scared.

Ben could feel his hand tremble inside his pocket. He was wearing fingerless leather gloves, a long-sleeved tee with Ravenclaw’s colours and Hogwarts’ crest on his left, right over his heart.

_How fitting, because apparently I’m destined to die at Hogwarts._

When they walked onto the Quidditch field, they found it unrecognizable. A hedge so tall it could probably hide a giant ran all the way around the edge of it. There were three openings right in front of them.

An entrance for each.

The path that could be seen beyond looked dark and creepy. Rey squeezed his hand and he realised she was just as nervous as him.

Five minutes later, the stands began to fill; the air was charged with excitement from the students. Some of which were loudly making bets and laughing. All of them oblivious to the fact that a dark force loomed over them.

Amilyn Holdo, Mace Windu, Luke Skywalker, and Wilhuff Tarkin walked towards them.

“We will be patrolling the outside of the maze,” Professor Holdo told the champions. “If you feel like you need help, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, understood?”

They nodded.

“Mr. Organa-Solo, Miss Cadieux, please stand in front of the two entrances on your right” Luke instructed them. Ben couldn’t be sure if the impersonal tone in his voice was because they were in an official event or because he was angry Ben hadn’t listened to his apology.

_Don’t really have time to care._

Ben stood in front of the opening on the far-right and Rey took the one in the middle.

“Mr. Hux, please stand on the remaining entrance” Luke said to the Durmstrang champion.

Hux looked paler than usual, large dark circles under his eyes, his hair dishevelled, it was so different from the perfectly polished, almost robotic person that showed up at the beginning of the year that Ben wondered if maybe something was off within enemy lines.

He shook his head and looked down the path he was about to walk into. The sun was beginning to set, the sky illuminated in oranges and reds signalling the last minutes of the dying day.

The four professors walked in different directions. When Luke passed next to Ben, he rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, then he silently walked away.

Ben felt a lump beginning to form in his throat but decided not to dwell on the significance of the gesture.

There would be time later.

++++++++++

Rey could faintly hear the cheer of her friends. She turned her gaze up and to her left, and saw Poe and Finn jumping up and down from the middle of the stands, if she didn’t know better, she’d think they had forgotten about the plan. But the truth was they were trying to blend in.

And were very good at it.

Looking to her right she saw Cassian and Jyn in the distance, smiling and cheering in a much more demure fashion than Finn and Poe.

“Ladies and gentlemen” Kraia Treia’s flat and bored voice could be heard above the raucous of the students “The third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. Let me remind you how the points currently stand. Tied in first place, with eighty-nine points each, Mr. Benjamin Organa-Solo from Hogwarts School and Miss Regine Cadieux, from Beauxbatons Academy” The cheers and applause were instant, and deafening. “Followed, with eighty-two points, by Mr. Armitage Hux, of Durmstrang Institute” a slightly less enthusiastic crowd cheered for Hux.

“The task will begin when you hear the whistle, Ben and Rey will go first. Mr. Hux will wait for the second whistle”

_Here we go…_

A whistle rang far away, and Rey walked into the maze.

As soon as she went past the entrance, it closed behind her. She was now locked inside the maze, nowhere to go but ahead. She walked forward slowly, weary for what she might encounter. A few moments after she entered the maze, she heard the second whistle.

The three of them were now inside.

She pulled out her wand and held it so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

_“Lumos”_

The tip of her wand lit up and she was able to see a bit better. It was incredible how dark it was inside the place. The height of the hedges making her feel caged. It was a miracle her claustrophobia hadn’t started making her feel anxious yet.

She turned left and met a wall, the only way forward another left.

_But I just came that way_

She looked back and since there was nowhere else to go, she kept walking. Eventually she saw a figure carving a hole into one of the hedges. She wanted to run back but when she saw the patch of red hair she assumed if she did she would get to Hux’s entrance.

_Nowhere but forward. Coward._

She silently turned left, remaining unseen by Hux, she turned around a corner and managed to duck just enough for the burst of flames coming her way to hit above her head. She stared at the beast in front of her as it readied itself to attack again. It looked like an enormous six-legged turtle with a shell that seemed to have been encrusted with jewels.

_Because it is you idiot._

_FIRE CRAB!!_

“Stupefy!” she yelled, the beast moved away and avoided her stun. Rey ran to the left and tried again “Stupefy!”

This time she succeeded, she hadn’t noticed that the right sleeve of her silver jacket had caught fire, she pulled it and tore the fabric, leaving her with only one sleeve.

_Shit_

“Diffindo”

Once she got rid of the other sleeve she saw the fire crab stirring and decided to bolt. She ran forward turning left and right a couple of times, keeping her direction towards what she thought would be the centre of the maze.

She ran around a hedge and encountered a square patch of land similar to the one where the fire crab had been, but it seemed empty. She stopped thinking that maybe she had found the centre but someone had beat her to the cup, when something pointy stung her on the back of her neck.

Her hand travelled to the spot and she found a tiny dart. She looked back and the hedge behind her was suddenly illuminated by dozens of pairs of orange eyes.

She stumbled backwards and barely managed to yell a spell to shield herself before a swarm of darts were shot in her direction, she could hear the little creatures singing, she stood up and ran.

“Protego!” she screamed pointing behind her without looking back “Protego!”

She turned left on the first place she could and when she met a wall she looked to her left again. There was a long corridor, the ground was covered with mist and it was eerily silent. She turned back and turned left. Away from the dart-shooting creatures.

_Away from the stupid erklings._

She made a wrong turn and found a dead end, going back on her steps she was confused as to which path to follow. She started feeling desperation, the walls seemed to be closing in on her.

Luckily she realised the walls didn’t “seem” to be closing in on her.

They were actually closing in.

She ran forward turning right at the end of the way and right again to avoid another dead end, she almost collided with a hedge, she was running so fast from the closing bushes she slipped as she tried to avoid the crash and fell to the ground. She felt the first drops of water as she stood, the flash of a thunder illuminating the maze momentarily.

What she saw to her left froze her blood.

++++++++++

_Of course the maze closes once you’re inside._

Ben walked slowly, lighting his path with the tip of his wand.

“What a great idea, let’s lock three teenagers with a bunch of deadly beasts inside a maze in a stadium and get an audience so we can all watch as they are savagely murdered” Ben talked to himself in a low voice.

When he reached the end of the road he was walking on, he looked right and left and wondered which way he should go.

_Right, always right._

He heard the second whistle and sped up his pace. He bumped into two dead ends before deciding to go back where he had decided to turn right.

_Like a fucking idiot._

He jogged forward, making the turns the maze did, not straying from his path. He hadn’t encountered any crossroads when he was stopped by the first creature, so he knew there was no point in going back. He had to face the vicious looking graphorn that was staring at him.

The purplish-grey creature, with the four-thumbed feet, and the two golden horns growled. Or at least that’s what it seemed to do. Ben lunged right as the beast charged against him.

_Fuck_

“Stupefy!” Ben yelled, his spell bouncing off the creature’s skin.

_Graphorns have tougher skin than dragons you idiot._

Ben jumped away from the next attack of the large animal. He couldn’t run forever, he knew this, but at the moment his brain refused to provide options to defend himself.

He saw some movement behind the creature and recognized the bright red mane of hair as the man it belonged to turned around the corner, taking one look at the creature and leaving him to his luck.

_Piece of shit._

The tentacles from the beast’s mouth danced as if savouring its prey, and Ben felt nauseous when an image of himself being eaten by the beast popped into his head.

_Focus!_

A thought crossed his mind and as the graphorn sped his way he pointed to the beast’s legs.

“Incarcerous” he yelled, and the ropes that burst from his wand made the beast trip giving him time to run away. He wasn’t looking at where he was going, he was looking back checking to see if the graphorn had followed. He didn’t see as he walked into an odd golden mist.

He just stopped when everything turned upside down.

Ben was now hanging from the ground, his hair reaching to the sky, he wondered what would happen if he jumped. Would he fall into the sky? He froze in place, unsure what he should do next.

_You can’t fall to the sky dimwit._

But it certainly seemed possible under his current circumstances. Bracing himself Ben lifted one of his feet and took a step forward.

Everything righted itself immediately. Ben fell on his knees and almost kissed the solid ground in joy. He waited until his breath steadied itself and ran forward. No crossroads were met, then he saw flames in the distance.

_Now what?_

The fire crab turned to him the moment he showed up on the squared space. Flames shot from its rear end, crawling fast towards him.

“Stupefy!” he yelled and to his shock it worked.

He wanted to do a little victory dance but assumed the whole school was watching so he restrained himself. He ran and as soon as he re-entered the narrow pathways of the maze, he was hit by something large and solid and found himself face down on the grass.

Someone complained as he untangled himself from the aggressor and he soon met Hux’s gaze staring into him.

“Look where you are going idiot” the redhead complained.

“Likewise, dipshit” Ben retorted.

Once they were standing again Hux pushed him back and ran down the way where Ben had planned to go.

“Cheating bastard!” Ben screamed in anger.

Wasting no time, he got to his feet and sprinted in pursuit of the Durmstrang champion. As his strides were longer than Hux’s, it didn’t take long for Ben to catch up.

They were now running side by side, Ben pulled Hux by his shirt to slow him down, Hux elbowed him when he passed next to him.

They reached a dark squared clearing, half of it completely covered in shadows. The ground was covered by a thick mist, making it impossible to see where they were stepping. Hux stopped suddenly, Ben crashing with him.

“What the fuck?!” Hux complained.

Ben shoved him, he knew well that it was a childish attitude, but he was tired of him and just wanted to vent his anger towards the guy in a way that wouldn’t get him disqualified.

Hux seemed to reach the same conclusion as he hit back, their shoves escalating to a full-on fist fight in no time. Their size difference worked to Ben’s favour as he gained the upper hand and had Hux pinned to the ground quickly. He threatened Hux with his wand, being now very close to losing his temper Ben found it hard to refrain himself from getting rid of one of Palpatine’s followers.

“Don’t be stupid Solo, we can work together. Let me go, I will kill Snoke, you’ll get your uncle and dear mum to get rid of Palpatine, and then we’ll both go on our merry ways! The world a much safer place”

_You kill Snoke?_

“What?” Ben could not believe what he was hearing. Hux would never offer to kill his mentor. He was working for Snoke, and in turn for Palpatine. He had been following their orders all along. Hux was the enemy. He had to be lying.

“You are lying”

Hux let out a mirthless laugh and held his hands up in surrender.

“Do you seriously think you are the only one with a burden?!” Hux howled, his tone sounding sincere to Ben. Something inside him wanted to believe the young man.

But Ben didn’t know anything about Hux, he didn’t know that Snoke had threatened Hux just before the competition, or how he had been used by the old wizard since he was a child, only to strengthen his grip to power. Never caring for the wellbeing of the young wizard. Ben didn’t know that just before he crashed with him, Hux had been running from a boggart, because that boggart had taken the shape of Gwen’s lifeless body, finally showing Hux the path he had to follow.

Hux now wanted to give a life with a real family a try. He wanted to get to know his sister better and live a life where he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Don’t lie to me!” Ben sneered “You are on his side”

“The world isn’t divided into good people and death eaters Solo!” Hux yelled in frustration “I thought you would understand that, after all, wasn’t it your girlfriend who killed that woman at the ministry?”

Ben’s heart stopped.

The mention of that moment at the ministry brought memories to Ben that he preferred not to revisit. Rey had used an extremely dark spell to save him and in doing so she had taken a life. They hadn’t talked much about it, silently agreeing that it was what was necessary for their survival, the woman was a death eater who was threatening their lives.

But Hux was right. It was a life nonetheless.

The casual mention of that event also meant his suspicions had been right all along.

Hux had been there that night.

“You killed the other one” Ben stated, not in reproach, but as a fact that needed to be addressed.

“Yes” Hux answered without regret “I did. And I’d do it again”

“Why?” Ben asked, not with fear, but with genuine curiosity. What could have possibly driven a man to kill a random death eater and harbour such hatred towards him.

“Because that man, was my father” Hux’s face looked wild under the moonlight, his swollen lip giving him a dangerous look as he stared at Ben in defiance “And believe me… he deserved it”

Ben took a step back in shock and stepped on something that snapped under his weight.

The loud crack of the fallen branch seemed to resonate within the confined space.

They froze in place; a rustle of leaves was heard coming from the darkness in the corner. The pair turned to go back where they had come from only to find the entrance was gone.

They were now locked in that square with whatever creature was in there.

One by one each of eight shiny black eyes opened in the corner, gleaming with the faint light the moon managed to cast their way.

A chill ran through his veins, he held onto his wand, his life depending on it. The pair of students only stared as the monster stretched its legs, loud thuds were heard as it stepped onto the ground.

“Fresh meat…” the beast said in a deep raspy voice. “Are you done fighting?”

_An acromantula_

Ben felt droplets of water hitting his face, and suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the clearing, letting them see the creature for a moment in perfect detail.

An enormous spider was stalking them from the corner slowly moving towards them, clicking its pincers threateningly, a thick green liquid dripping from the edge of its jaws.

“Run!” Ben screamed as the beast lunged towards them.

They managed to jump out of the way, the boisterous laughter of the gigantic monster was only made more terrifying as it was accompanied by the rumbling of thunder in the distance.

“Alarte ascendare” Hux yelled as it was closing in on him, sending it flying upwards.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Ben screeched as it was coming down, closer to him.

“You do something!”

When Hux got to his feet Ben was already standing by his side.

“Fumos” Ben blurted without thinking.

A thick wall of white smoke appeared in front of them, hiding them from the beast.

“Oh great, now we can’t see it” Hux complained.

“Look out!”

Ben pushed Hux out of the way as one of the spiders legs swung their way, Ben didn’t move in time and was sent flying backwards, losing his wand and crashing with a bush at the other side and falling face down to the ground.

He heard the spiders legs moving, slowly surrounding him, he turned on his back and saw the enormous acromantula looming over him, getting ready to strike down.

 _Carpe retractum_ he thought as he stretched his arm and was pulled from under the beast by a cord of light, narrowly avoiding the sharp pincers.

“Tarantallegra” Hux yelled at the same time.

“You’ll regret this” The spider threatened as the pair stood looking around for an exit.

“There!” Hux yelled as he pointed to an opening. They reached the path that they hoped would lead them away from the spider only to find it was a dead end.

“FUCK!” Ben groaned, his brain into overdrive thinking of spells to get rid of the deadly beast.

Hux elbowed him and Ben turned to see the spider charging towards him. He rose his wand and yelled the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Arania exumai”

_Shit, why didn’t I do that before?_

The spider was sent flying backwards and as it crashed with the bush on the far side of the clearing Hux cast his own spell to help them escape.

“Epoximise!”

The spider was immediately glued to the hedge, it twisted and turned with no success in detaching itself from the tall bushes.

“Go!” Hux told Ben, as he stared at the spider fighting its way to freedom.

“It’s a fucking dead end!” Ben growled.

“Then make an opening!” Hux instructed as if it was obvious.

“What?” _That’s cheating…_

_WHO THE FUCK CARES IDIOT!_

“GO SOLO!” Hux yelled as he walked towards the clearing, his wand ready to hold the spider back and give Ben time to escape.

“What about you?” Ben found himself asking. For some reason he worried about the other man.

“I have something more important to do” Hux answered cryptically.

Ben nodded and pointed his wand to the plant wall.

“Defodio” a hole big enough to allow Ben to cross appeared in the place he had been pointing.

Ben looked back as he was climbing through the hole he had just carved and saw Hux send the spider flying back again before it could get to close.

Once safely on the other side Ben saw red sparks flying into the sky.

++++++++++

_It can’t be_

Staring at her from the distance was a tall, slender figure. In that momentary look she got to see it’s face thanks to the lighting, Rey could’ve sworn she saw a death eater’s mask.

Rey walked towards it, slowly closing the distance between them. Never letting go of her wand, Rey was ready to defend herself at any moment. When she was close enough, the figure removed its mask and Rey was confronted by her deepest fears.

She was staring at herself.

It was like the air had been pulled from her lungs, she couldn’t breathe, her heart started racing and all her thoughts vanished.

All but one.

_What happened to me?_

The Rey she was staring at looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes and a hardened expression on her face that horrified her. She was pale and looked emaciated, her arms were uncovered, and she could see under the moonlight the faint outline of the dark mark on her left forearm. 

This version of herself smiled, a grim, humourless smile that sent a chill down her spine.

“We are alone, we always have, and we always will”

Hearing herself uttering those words brought tears to Rey’s eyes even though she knew it was not real. She sank to her knees, covering her ears trying to muffle the sound of her own voice.

“No one cares, you can only rely on yourself” she repeated again and again, causing a sharp pain in Rey’s chest.

_It’s not true._

_Not real._

She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She ignored that voice that sounded so much as her own, that was lying to her. This had to be a nightmare, she somehow had fallen asleep and was being confronted by that which she feared most.

_Boggart._

The sudden moment of clarity allowed her to gather the courage to lift her gaze. She lifted her arm, pointing her wand directly at the skeletal version of herself and between sobs she managed to utter the one spell that would set her free.

“Riddikulus”

The creature twisted and turned in the end showing herself dressed as one of those mimes she had sometimes seen around the streets of Paris.

She chuckled and sighed, wiped her tears and ran away, following the path to her left and not stopping until she reached a dead end. She had no idea how much time she had wasted when she allowed the boggart to bring her down.

She growled in frustration and pointed at the hedge to her right.

“Bombarda!”

A hole was blasted in the middle of the plant wall and she didn’t waste any more time, jumping through it and falling on her knees.

A hissing sound coming from over her head made her look up, she heard someone scream her name before the head of a colossal snake came barrelling down on her. She rolled to her left, avoiding by inches the fangs of the monstrous creature.

“Stupefy!” Ben cried from behind the snake, calling its attention and giving Rey time to stand.

It was a terrifying image.

The snake was not only gigantic, it had three heads; it was orange with black stripes and had spiky scales running down its back.

“Hit the left one!” Rey yelled, as she recognized the creature immediately.

Ben pointed to the head on her left, but it seemed the creature could understand what they were saying. The snake dodged the attack and turned to charge at Rey.

“The other left!” Rey complained as she ran away from the snake’s attack.

As the snake turned to Rey it hit Ben with its tail, sending him flying towards the bushes on the left.

She jumped from side to side, avoiding bites from the snake. It hissed and twisted in its spot, preparing again for attack. Rey ran around it eventually reaching Ben who was also trying to get to her.

“Hold my hand” she ordered Ben, he obeyed and held his wand up along with her.

Rey closed her eyes and hoped her idea worked because if not, they were about to get hit by a full grown very angry looking runespoor.

“Vipera evanesca!”

Both their wands sent a tiny spark towards the three-headed snake.

The snake disappeared, leaving only a puff of black smoke behind.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Ben wondered aloud.

Rey was still trying to catch her breath and could only roll her eyes at Ben’s statement.

“We should go” he said pulling her hand towards the place she had just come from.

“No” she answered, refusing to move “There’s nothing there, we should go that way” she pointed to the side where Ben most likely had arrived from. “I just came that way” she explained, looking back.

“Well, I just came that way” he said pointing to were Rey wanted to run to.

“I’m not going back” she stated crossing her arms in defiance.

“Neither am I!” he said standing to his full height, clearly a subconscious attempt to intimidate.

_That doesn’t work on me love._

“Well… good luck then!” she turned to leave but Ben held her back.

“What?” he asked slightly annoyed.

“It is, after all, a competition Ben”

“You have to be kidding me…” he stared at her, waiting for her to give in. When he saw she wouldn’t his frustration became evident on his face. “Fine!” he spat petulantly

“Fine!” she quipped back-

Ben groaned and ran his fingers through his head before pulling her in for a kiss. It was soft and quick, yet she could feel his anxiety slowly melting when he rested his forehead on hers.

“Please be careful sweetheart” he said as he caressed her cheek.

“You too luv”

He kissed her forehead and they both ran.

++++++++++

The last thing Ben wanted was to leave Rey alone again. But she was a stubborn highly competitive creature and no force on earth would make her change her mind once she decided something.

Plus, she was right. It was a competition.

He took the road to his left, avoiding going back where Rey had told him there was nothing, this path led him to some turns that seemed to be leading him back to the acromantula at times, but then he saw a long corridor, and decided to take a leap of faith.

He ran along it at full speed, not wanting to risk being caught by whatever the teachers had decided to put there. Because Ben was convinced they must have put something there.

He reached the end and chose to go back a few paces and turn to his left instead of going forward. Then he turned right and kept walking cautiously until he saw a large creature, sleeping peacefully in front of an opening on the hedges. He could faintly see a blue light behind it.

_The cup_

The creature had the body of a lion, but its head was almost human. Too big to be confused with a real woman, the sphinx awoke at the sound of Ben’s steps. She started pacing in front of the entry to the clearing where Ben could clearly see his prize. Its almond shaped eyes staring at him intently.

“You are almost there, the quickest way is past me, but there is another way” the sphinx said in a low rumbling voice.

_Shit… Rey was right._

“Right… ahm…could you move?... please?” He said with a smile. Not truly expecting for it to work but wanting to try anyway.

“No” The creature answered, standing right in front of Ben.

“Ok…”

_You just had to try to be funny… another wonderful way to die._

“I won’t move unless you answer my riddle” the sphinx said, before continuing pacing, this time circling Ben, as if it was sizing him up, like a predator looking at its prey. “I must warn you though, you’ll only be allowed through if you answer on your first try. If you answer wrongly, I’ll attack. If you remain silent, I’ll let you walk away unscathed”

Ben considered his options for a second, he felt like he had an advantage, having to answer some convoluted question every time he wanted to enter the common room had prepared him for it. His self-doubt was almost tipping his balance to the side of giving up.

_I can do it._

“Would you mind telling me the riddle?” he requested finally.

The creature sat on its hind legs and began reciting the riddle. Ben listened intently, careful not to miss any details that might be important.

“Only one colour, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain; doing no harm, and feeling no pain.”

Ben took a deep breath and started playing the riddle in his head.

_One colour…_

_It flies?_

_What’s with the rain…_

_No harm, no pain…_

_Doing no harm and feeling no pain… not one size…_

“A shadow” Ben whispered with a tremulous voice, almost hoping the sphinx hadn’t heard him in case he was wrong. He held tightly to his wand waiting to be attacked.

The sphinx smiled broadly and moved out of the way.

Ben let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and walked towards the source of the blue light.

“Thank you sphinx” he said as he walked beside it.

One final clearing. He could see the cup, gleaming under the moonlight, right in the middle, placed over an ornate stone base.

The Triwizard cup.

++++++++++

After she parted ways with Ben, Rey decided to run as fast as she could in an effort to beat him to the cup. She reasoned she couldn’t be that far away now. As she had made so many turns there was no way for her to know where to go exactly so she only hoped for the best and continued.

She saw the hole in the hedge where Ben probably climbed through and turned away from it. There could be nothing good on the other side if Ben had decided to escape through a hedge. She turned right, then had to turn right again, afterwards she had nowhere to go but left and she started to get frustrated.

_Maybe if you weren’t so damned stubborn…_

Rey began to wonder if maybe she made a mistake choosing to go her own way and not sticking with Ben. She turned another left and saw a thick golden mist that filled the entire path ahead. She had no idea what it could be, so she hesitated when she was about to go across.

She walked back and gathered speed, her theory was that the less time she was in contact with it, the less dangerous it would be.

_This is so stupid_

She ran at full speed towards the mist, the moment she stepped into it the world turned upside down, thankfully the momentum she had forced her to take another step and not dwell in the strangeness of her inverted situation, and she fell to the ground. Face first.

She rolled onto her back and touched her face, looking for fractures. She knew she would have a black eye because of it.

_Why didn’t you use your hands?_

She finally stood, still a bit dizzy from the hit, and walked along the narrow path that lay ahead. She walked into a squared clearing, just like the ones she had encountered before.

It was empty.

She stood in the middle and looked around.

She was about to leave when she heard a loud thump behind her, startling her and making her drop her wand.

A large arm hit her on her side and sent her rolling to the edge of the clearing. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she struggled to stand. She barely managed to get to her feet before the large creature came barrelling down on her again. This time she jumped to avoid it, while also franticly searching for her wand.

It was a large, round, five-footed creature covered in thick reddish-brown hair. It had a huge mouth filled with what looked like lots of very sharp teeth.

Rey didvnot feel like finding out if they were indeed as sharp as they looked. The creature ran towards her, Rey still hadn’t found her wand.

The creature was so close, Rey just reacted.

_Impedimenta!_

The creature froze in its tracks. Rey was shocked. She sank to her knees and searched for her weapon. She knew she had limited time before the creature broke free of the jinx so she had to hurry.

_Come on!_

She felt the grass around her and couldn’t find her wand.

_FUCK!_

The creature broke free and Rey ran to the other side of the clearing.

_GOD DAMN IT!_

Rey extended her hand and yelled “Impedimenta!” but this time the creature dodged her attack.

“Stupefy!”

The creature was hit, but only wobbled a little and kept coming at her.

_FUCK! Why can’t I just say Accio wand! And…_

Her wand flew from somewhere around the middle of the clearing and landed on her hand.

_Oh…_

It only gave her enough time to point at the creature and cast the spell she hoped would let her escape.

“Incarcerous!”

A thick rope shot out from the tip f her wand and wrapped itself around the furious quintaped. Making it trip and crash into the ground.

Rey wasted no time checking whether the beast was sufficiently contained or not. She ran to the nearest alley.

Now she was in a much larger space.

Standing in front of her, at the other side of the place was Ben. Staring at the beautiful sparkling blue cup that lay in the middle.

She had done it.

They had done it.

The Triwizard cup was right there.

“Is that it?” she asked hesitatingly as she walked closer to the cup to see it properly.

“That’s it” Ben answered, equally enthralled by the beautiful object.

“Go on” She told him, she considered he should be the one to win. He consistently gave amazing performances on the tasks. He should be the one to come up victorious.

“What?” he asked, finally tearing his gaze from the trophy.

“Touch it” she told him sincerely “You got here first”

“I didn’t” he answered not missing a beat “You did”

_Liar_

Rey smiled. Ben had a tell-tale sign when he lied. He blinked twice in a row and looked down for a split second. It was cute and Rey would carry that secret to the grave because it was so useful.

“Fine” she conceded “We got here at the same time we should touch it at the same time”

Ben seemed to consider Rey’s offer. She thought it was the greatest idea she had ever had.

“Are you sure?” he didn’t sound so convinced, but Rey knew it was the right thing to do. And deep down, so did Ben.

“Absolutely”

Ben nodded and got closer to the cup

“On three?”

“On three” she said with a huge grin.

“One…” Ben started, returning her beaming smile.

“Two…” she continued, biting her lower lip.

“Three” they said in unison and grasped the handles of the cup at the same time.

Instantly Rey felt a pull somewhere near her navel, her feet left the ground and she realised with horror that she could not let go of the cup.

They were being pulled somewhere.

The cup was a portkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Firecrab](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Crab)
> 
> [Erkling](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Erkling)
> 
> [Graphorn](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Graphorn)
> 
> [Acromantula](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Acromantula)
> 
> [Boggart](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Boggart)
> 
> [Runespoor](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Runespoor)
> 
> [Sphinx](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sphinx)
> 
> [Quintaped](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quintaped)


	30. Exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to write everything in one chapter, but failed miserably. It would be a disservice to the story to try to put everything I one chapter. So, I decided to divide the final arc in three. Life has been getting in the way so I haven’t been able to post as often as I would like. I promise you I'm trying my best.  
> -Is

Before being shortlisted as one of the possible representatives for Beauxbatons at the Triwizard Tournament, Finn Storm only had one friend in the whole world.

Regine Cadieux.

Rey.

Eight months had passed and now, his closest friend was inside an enormous maze about to face god knows what dangerous magical creatures; he felt powerless to do anything, as it was almost impossible to see what was happening inside the maze from the stands.

The only part that was clearly visible from every angle was the centre. The place where the Triwizard cup was located.

“They’ll be fine” Poe whispered, more to himself than to reassure Finn. He was scanning the maze looking for any indication of where they might be, bouncing his right leg, rubbing his hands together and muttering something under his breath.

Finn looked over to the other side of the stadium through his binoculars, after a moment looking, he found Cassian and Jyn, with solemn looks on their faces, their focus also trained on the maze, along with that of the majority of the students. The tension around the stadium was palpable. Everyone aware of just how dangerous this task was.

Eventually Finn gave up trying to find her and started scanning the crowd. It was easy to find the rest of the resistance members, as they were located exactly where they had planned. It wasn’t long until he found himself staring at Maz. The old witch that had changed his life so long ago. He would forever be grateful for it.

Beside her stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. The legendary wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts looked impassive, scanning the maze with his bright blue eyes, not betraying for a second his suspicions towards the woman that sat to his right.

There was something about Kreia Traya that felt as if she had been pulled out of Finn’s nightmares. The tall, pale, raven haired woman with those cold sunken eyes sat immobile next to the headmaster of Hogwarts. She was looking at the field with the slightest hint of a smile, as if it caused her pleasure to know three students were now fighting for their lives inside the dangerous labyrinth.

Anton Snoke was also sitting with them. If Finn had to choose someone’s face as the definition of an evil face it would be his.

His pale wrinkled skin didn’t have the same effect on him as it did on Obi-Wan, and unlike the Hogwarts headmaster, Snoke’s blue eyes were not warm and kind. If the eyes were truly a window to a person’s soul, there was nothing behind Anton Snoke’s icy blue eyes. He barely looked human, badly disfigured by a long gash that bisected his face, his neck was too long, his eyes too far apart. Something about him was just off.

Sitting in front of the heads of the three competing schools were those who Finn presumed were the heads of the governments involved, he could recognize the French Minister for Magic; and the Supreme Mugwump, head of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Also sharing that box was Leia Organa, Ben’s mom. Unlike the rest of the wizards sitting there she was not on official business. She was there to support her son.

That box was full of very important people. And it would most certainly be the target of Lord Palpatine.

“Have you found them yet?” Poe asked, suddenly interrupting his thoughts about the dark lord’s plans.

“Who?” Finn answered, looking away from his binoculars and onto his boyfriend’s face.

“You do remember we have a mission, right?” Poe whispered while rolling his eyes, taking his own binoculars, and scanning the seat rows on the opposite side of the stadium.

“No need to get snippy” Finn answered with a frown. He found himself looking again at the box filled with important government officials “You would think Kenobi would think of placing all the important officials apart instead of all together, they just made themselves a huge target”

Poe lowered his hands and stared at the distance, his right knee still bobbing up and down, a clear attempt to release some of the tension he was feeling inside.

“That would’ve been suspicious…” he finally muttered.

The two men sat in silence, each dealing with the anxiety that came with having a loved one in mortal peril their own way.

The occasional flash of light that could be seen inside the maze distracted them from their goal, however they did manage to locate Tom Trudgen and Asajj Ventress among the spectators. Gwen Phasma was nowhere to be seen.

A large creature moved at the far-right corner of the maze, on the opposite side from where the champions had entered. There was no way to know exactly what it was and as it moved out of sight extremely fast.

“Woah what was that?” Poe asked, his left hand clutching Finn’s arm tightly. The Beauxbatons student was also focused on the corner where the shadow had appeared.

“No idea…”

Finn could feel his heart begin to race, there were only a handful of creatures he could think of that could be capable of moving up the walls of the maze, and none were good at all.

A large shape flew upwards and, illuminated by the flash of a timely lightning, it was visible above the maze, the eight-legged creature covered in think jet black hair was unmistakable. It was gigantic and terrifying.

“Was that…?” Finn started, but was unable to complete his sentence for there was no doubt in his assessment. There was an acromantula in the maze and right now one of the three champions was facing it.

“Oh god…” Poe exclaimed in horror “I hope it’s Hux”

They were both staring intently at the corner hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was happening inside the maze. The seconds felt endless as they waited to see if there was any sign of surrender of whoever was currently battling the creature. Despite being a relatively cold night, Finn would feel the drops of sweat rolling along his face, his stomach was twisted in a not that caused him to feel nauseous at the thought of Rey having to defend herself against such an animal.

A burst of red spark appeared from the same place where the spider had been spotted. It felt like it had seen hours since they saw it for the first time. Only minutes had passed.

“Who’s the teacher on that side?” Poe asked evidently distressed. Finn couldn’t blame him, it could be anyone who sent those sparks, and whoever did it could be severely injured.

“Skywalker…” he answered in a whisper.

++++++++++

Luke had asked Obi-Wan to patrol specifically the right side of the maze. He knew the creatures that were located there and where. The most dangerous creatures had been placed at that side of the maze and Luke knew that if Ben was going to find himself into trouble it would be with one of these creatures, so he wanted to be ready to assist in case he was needed.

The acromantula was the worst of them. The quintaped was a close second. Luke made sure he was never too far from where these two creatures were located. The subtle gasps of some of the spectators when the first lighting illuminated the field called his attention.

Evidently not everyone was looking at the same spot when whatever surprised the crowd appeared.

A second louder collective cry made him walk closer to the corner where the acromantula was.

He was right in his assumption. If any creature could induce such a reaction it surely was the dreaded beast. Minutes later a flash of red sparks flew above the maze and illuminated the night.

Wasting no time, he opened a hole on the hedge and jumped into the maze, the gigantic spider crashed a few metres beside him.

He could feel his heart almost beating out of his chest and felt a wave of relief drench his body when he saw that it had been the Durmstrang student who had called for help.

He saw the patch of red hair struggling to get up from the ground. Tarkin walked into the maze seconds after Luke; after a quick assessment he saw that the wizards seemingly had everything under control, so he returned to his position on the outside of the upper side of the maze.

Two students were still inside after all.

Luke immobilized the beast and headed towards the fallen champion.

“Are you alright Mr. Hux?” Luke asked calmly.

“Skywalker” Hux mumbled, then his pale green eyes met Luke’s blue one’s and slowly he took the hand the legendary wizard offered. When he stood, he leaned on his left leg. He had been injured and was bleeding profusely. “I’ll be alright. I just need to get out of here” Hux answered flatly.

Luke found Hux’s tone rather suspicious but said nothing and helped the student exit the maze.

Before crossing the hedge that would grant him his freedom Hux stopped and looked at Luke with an expression the wizard had never seen on his face.

“He’s fine” was all Hux said.

Luke understood who he was referring to and nodded. He walked beside Hux until he could hand him over to the skilled hands of madame Kalonia for proper medical attention.

That’s when the cheers started.

Luke was standing close to the entrance of the maze, he looked up and saw the students jump with glee, surely cheering their schoolmate.

“Ben…” Luke whispered with a smile.

The roar of cheerfulness suddenly stopped and was replaced by gasps and cries of shock.

Luke looked up at the box where his sister was sitting and saw the sheer look of terror on her face, all colour drained from her delicate features.

Then all his fears became reality.

A deep voice yelled from the far side of the maze, the side where he had been only minutes ago.

“MORSMORDRE!”

++++++++++

Leia Organa stood in shock when she saw her only son and the girl she admired so much disappear with the Triwizard cup. How was it that no one thought the cup might be turned into a portkey?

“Petrificus totalus!” she yelled before Kreia could react. The witch fell backwards, frozen, an expression of triumph etched on her face. “Incarcerous”

Traia was surrounded by ropes that emanated from Leia’s wand.

Seconds later an enormous emerald skull with a serpent coming in and out of its mouth like a tongue rose above the maze. It rose higher and higher, surrounded by a greenish smoke. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The screams of the students were immediate. She could see the chaos begin to reign among the crowd.

“Everyone back to the castle!” Obi-Wan ordered aided with magic, his voice was heard in every corner of the stadium. The students had already begun their retreat. The resistance members, prefects, head boy’s and girls, and heads of each houses protecting the younger students and barking orders to stay calm.

They didn’t have much time; they had no idea what plan Palpatine had to infiltrate the castle but it sure wouldn’t take forever.

Leia looked around, neither Maz nor Snoke were anywhere to be seen. She stared at the towers of the castle and hoped all the students were able to make it inside unharmed.

++++++++++

Galen Erso stared at the quidditch stadium from the Ravenclaw Tower. As a former Ravenclaw himself, Galen didn’t find it difficult to enter the place that had been his home so many years ago. Before the task started it had been decided that he would protect the students from one of the three highest points in the castle. Kes Dameron guarded the castle from Gryffindor tower and Shara Bey kept an eye on the students from the astronomy tower.

The screams of terror could be heard even from the castle.

The moment the first student ran out of the stadium Galen and the Dameron’s began casting a protective spell to reinforce the shields already in place around the castle. All they could do was hope they held long enough for the children to be evacuated.

Hordes of frightened children stormed out onto the gardens and ran towards the castle. That building meant safety to them, it was home.

Shara kept chanting on and on, focusing on her son, and extending her protection to every Hogwarts student that scrambled to find their way back to the safety of Hogwarts.

Kes Dameron had a different view of the fields, he could see the stadium and was chanting as well to keep the protective shield up, but he also had a view from the other side of the fields, and what he saw froze the blood in his veins.

Outside Hogwarts grounds, not far from where all those children were gathered, black robed figures started apparating. The masks were the same as they had been all those years ago. The masks that could reduce a grown man to tears in seconds and make them beg for their lives. 

++++++++++

Luke couldn’t catch Tarkin as he ran for cover immediately after conjuring the dark mark. He had left the stadium from the opposite side where he assumed all the students would run out of and kept running towards the lake. Most likely to meet his master.

He groaned in frustration, angry at himself for not suspecting his fellow professor. They all knew about Tarkin’s past and still chose to trust him. A heavy feeling settled in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what had happened to shock Leia like that, but it could not be anything good.

He could only hope Ben was still alive. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his nephew. After years neglecting him out of pure fear, he was finally accepting his error and wanted to mend his relationship with the boy. And now it might be too late.

When he looked up, he saw the convergence of several protective spells; long, silvery blue beams of light shot up to the sky, slowly covering the grounds of Hogwarts in a fascinating electric blue dome.

“Protego horribilis” he began. “Protego maxima, Fianto duri, Repello inmicum”

Luke repeated the spells, over and over again, until the dome was completed, and Hogwarts was safe.

++++++++++

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the protective shield they had created. He knew it would not hold forever; after the dome was done, he cast a spell over the maze, to make sure the creatures stayed inside. They had no time to deal with them right now. They had to deal with the chaos that was surely ruling inside the castle.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he began his journey back to the castle.

“Ben!” Luke yelled from a few steps behind him.

Obi-Wan turned to see his friend and slowed down to allow him to catch up.

“How is Mr. Hux?” Kenobi asked.

“He’s fine, what happened? Where is my nephew?” Luke questioned with evident distress.

“The cup was a portkey” Obi-Wan looked defeated, pain and guilt over something out of his control were written all over his face “Ben and Rey disappeared as soon as they touched it. No way to know where they were taken”

“They touched it at the same time?” Luke asked in disbelief. Not realising he was focusing on the wrong part of the information he had been given. “Idiots” he muttered, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking normally.

“Actually, I think it was a good” Obi-Wan said, not looking at his friend who most likely was now frowning at him “Wherever they were taken, their chances of surviving are greater if they are together”

Luke pondered on this for a moment and eventually agreed. They darted to the castle and were met at the entrance by a slightly dishevelled Maz Kanata.

Angry shouts emanated from the great hall, the miniscule witch with the gigantic eyes seemed unperturbed.

“Obi-Wan I shall stay to assist you, but I think it is advisable that the Supreme Mugwump and the ministers for magic leave immediately”

“I agree” he gestured her to follow him and the three of them walked towards the Great hall.

“I don’t think they thought we would be prepared” Luke asserted.

“Madame Treia must’ve been tasked with eliminating those in the government box” Obi-Wan speculated, unaware that he was correct in his assumption.

“They didn’t count on our badass Leia attacking first” Maz said with a smile.

“Of course they didn’t”

As they entered the great hall, they saw Finn talking to Poe and his parents at Gryffindor table.

“Moniseur Storm” Maz called her student. Finn stood and approached them. “Finn, take the carriage and go home with your classmates, please” Maz asked kindly.

Finn stared at her for a second and then turned to look at Obi-Wan. He pursed his lips, seeming to e gathering the courage to deny his headmaster’s request.

“I’m sorry Madmoiselle Kanata, I can’t. I’m staying to help” he finally declared.

Maz sighed and rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation and nodded, giving Fin a smile of approval. The young wizard returned to where he was seated, plunging back into the conversation he was having with Poe and his parents.

Maz looked around and saw a group of Beauxbatnos students talking in hurried and concerned voices.

“Madmoiselle Decoux, Miss Decoux!” A tall blonde girl with deep brown eyes approached the Beauxbatons headmaster. She vowed slightly in reverence.

“Oui, mademoiselle Kanata?” she asked.

“Élise… rentrez chez vous, emmenez vos camarades de classe, s'il vous plaît”

Élise seemed shocked at the request, she looked back at her friends, huddled in a small circle were Juliette Fusilier, Jermain Carreau and Lucien Guile. They all looked at her and assented, encouraging her to give the answer they had already agreed on. She looked at Obi Wan, gathered herself and stood to all her height.

“Non” she said with a stern voice. “We are staying too”

Maz rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Damn children, they are of age so I can’t force them to go back” she whispered to Obi-Wan.

The headmaster of Hogwarts gave a small smile, proud of the determination of Maz’s students. They were risking their lives for something greater than one school or one country, and for that he would be eternally grateful.

“Where are Durmstrang’s students?” Luke asked.

Up until then no one had noticed the absence of the entire Durmstrang delegation.

++++++++++

While everyone ran to safety towards the castle, Hux stared at the group guarding the entrance to the Durmstrang vessel. The knights of ren stood in formation, the one that Snoke had taught them, the places where Hux and the late Kennard once stood, now occupied by Trudgen and Asajj.

He walked towards the boat calmly, Hux struggling to ignore the pain shooting up his injured leg. It hadn’t healed yet, although it was considerably better than how it was inside the maze.

“At ease” Hux commanded confidently.

The knights didn’t move, instead, they adopted an offensive stance, forcing Hux to take a small step back.

“You are no longer our commander Hux” Vicrul boasted from the middle of the group. “Snoke doesn’t trust you anymore”

He tightened his grip on his wand, he knew there was no way he could survive a duel against six. H was at a huge disadvantage, if his plan was to succeed, he needed to get past them so he could free Phasma and then they could face Snoke.

On different circumstances the sound of the water hitting the boat as it floated over it would have been soothing for Armitage, right now it was getting on his nerves, time was running and Snoke could choose to flee at any moment.

“Who exactly do you think you are serving?” Hux asked the group.

“Lord Palpatine obviously” Asajj answered with a laugh before the new leader even had a chance to reply.

“Shut your mouth” Aurra Sing chided.

“Anton Snoke” Vicrul said seriously. “He is our master”

Hux saw the uncomfortable stir of Asajj and Trudgen. The pair were faithful followers of Lord Palpatine’s ideas. Always had been. Phasma had confided that she did not share their sympathy towards such repressive thoughts but had never done anything to make them believe she was opposed to them. Thus, she had earned their trust.

But she wasn’t here now, it would be up to him to convince them to turn their back on Snoke.

“He has been using you” Hux continued “All he wants is power to himself, we are nothing but pawns in his game”

“Maybe that’s how he saw you, dear Hux. But he has promised us great power once he rises” Alema Rar said with a purr.

“Palpatine doesn’t trust him, do you really think Snoke will be able to take power away from him?” Hux pressed on, encouraged by the expression of disbelief on the Hogwarts student’s faces.

“Is that true?” Trudgen asked him, somewhat relaxing his posture. Behind him Lucaz Aplek was boring holes in his skull with his glare.

“Yes”

“Careful Hux” Vicrul cautioned “We don’t want to have to kill you” The menacing knight took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Hux. Armitage refused to be intimidated and stood his ground. “For old times’ sake we will allow you to just turn around and walk away unharmed”

“I can’t. You know he’s torturing her!” Hux gritted, losing his patience, clutching his wand so tightly he was beginning to lose the feeling on his fingers.

“Phasma?” Asajj asked in shock.

One look from Hux confirmed the woman’s suspicions. The screams they had heard earlier inside the vessel were not from one of Luke Skywalkers followers.

Still believing her childhood friend was on their side, Tom Trudgen and Asajj Ventress made a decision that would ultimately work in Hux’s favour.

They would not be used by Snoke anymore.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Protego!”

Hux and Vicrul yelled at the same time. Asajj and Trudgen stood back to back to protect themselves and at the same time help Armitage rescue Phasma.

Flashes of red and blue flew across the dark night, illuminating the waters of the black lake with their shine. The first to fall was Lucaz Aplek, struck by Trudgen with a full body-bind curse, paralyzing him and getting him out of the way.

Hux and Vicrul exchanged curses and shielded themselves, separating from the other two pairs of duellers. Hux had no time to waste, his sister was in danger, he was hit by a cutting curse, making his arm bleed. He retaliated blasting Vicrul, sending him flying at least four meters backwards, engulfed in flames.

He was squirming in the ground when Hux dealt the killing blow.

“Reducto”

Vicrul was reduced to a pile of ashes.

The screams of agony called his attention.

Still agitated from the effort of confronting the leader of the knights, for a few seconds Hux could only stared as Asajj was tortured by Alema. The expression of blissful satisfaction that could be seen on her face as she subdued Asajj with the cruciatus curse made Hux snap out of his reverie.

“Avada Kedavra” he exclaimed pointing at Alema.

After the young witch was hit by the green light, she fell with a thump on the soft sand of the lake’s bank. Her eyes no longer reflecting the light from the stars above.

“Alema!” Aurra cried.

The distraction cost her the duel, as Trudgen used it to paralyze her as well.

“You killed them” Trudgen mumbled.

“And you didn’t” Hux answered with disdain “When they wake, you’ll be as good as dead, mark my words”

“I thought…” Asajj started

“What?” Hux interrupted “That this was just a neutralize-your-enemy war? Wake up! If you want to join Palpatine you’ll have to take some lives”

The look on the students faces told Hux all he needed to know. For all the talk they made it surprised him to realise they had never done anything truly dark. It infuriated him to know that he had trusted them once. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

“Go join Palpatine, I’ll find Gwen” He said as he walked towards the entrance of the boat.

“We can help…” Asajj said as she stood with the help of Trudgen.

“No need” Hux cut her, and with that he sealed the entrance leaving the Hogwarts students outside, to decide whether they joined the dark lord, or they begged for mercy.

++++++++++

“Silence!”

Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice boomed across the room. The students settled anxiously on their seats, many looked petrified. The oldest students were trying their best to comfort the youngest.

Little reddened faces stared at the headmaster from every corner of the room, waiting instructions from the one man everyone trusted.

“Everyone, listen to me please” Obi-Wan urged, "Our school us under threat of attack, we must barricade the castle and evacuate the students” Kenobi said, addressing the school staff, and the government officials that were sheltering inside as well.

Kenobi cleared his throat and this time he addressed the student body.

“Evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Solo and Mr. Bacca...” Chewie groaned from where he was standing.

HE noticed the students tremble when they were informed he would be managing the evacuation, it was normal for children to fear him.

“Don’t worry, you may call him Chewie, he will protect you” the students seemed to relax a little but were still distressed.

“Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House, and take your charges in orderly fashion, following the gentlemen I just introduced”

“What about our things?” someone at Ravenclaw’s table asked.

“Unfortunately, I believe there is no time to pack your things. The shield we have placed will only keep our attackers for some time”

Whispers were heard across the hall; renewed cries filled the areas where the youngest were sitting.

“What if we want to stay and help?” a girl from Hufflepuff asked aloud.

“If you are of age, you may stay” He stared at the students and sighed. “Mr. Solo will give you further instructions”

Han looked at Poe, who gave him a thumbs up and egged him on. Han hated public speaking, but his task was far too important to ditch for a little stage fright.

“Alright, the leaders of the house…”

“Prefects” Leia corrected him.

“Whatever, the prefects; you separate your groups by ages, the smaller ones on one side and the rest on the other. Then you follow us”

He waved them but no one moved.

“Slytherin, you will leave the hall first” Obi-Wan ordered, and then the students obeyed.

Han rolled his eyes and walked with Chewie, they followed Poe up the stairs to the third floor. They walked through a corridor and stopped in front of the statue of a one-eyed witch.

“That surely is one scary lady” Han pointed out.

“She’s Gunhilda de Grosemoor… never mind” Poe looked back and saw the Slytherin students, most of the older students weren’t there, however, only two Slytherin students stayed at the hall.

As if reading his thoughts Piper stopped beside him and confirmed his suspicions.

“They didn’t come here after the stadium. It’s best if you don’t think about it”

Poe saw the sadness in her eyes and didn’t comment anything. He pulled out his wand and tapped the hump of the statue.

“Dissendium” he whispered, and the hump on the statue opened, just wide enough for a small person to slide down.

“I won’t fit there” Han commented.

“I will” Piper replied “Don’t worry, I’ll lead them out”

“I’ll help” said a Hufflepuff sixth year.

Mace Windu arrived as the last of the Slytherin first and second years climbed through. Han signalled the Ravenclaws to start crossing the entrance.

“I will protect this entrance, take the older students to the other passage”

“Will do”

They climbed up the stairs to the next floor, Poe stopped in front of a mirror and started whispering something Han couldn’t hear.

“No time to fix your hair boy” He said, and just then the mirror opened and revealed a tunnel.

“You were saying?” Poe asked with a smile.

Han groaned and waved at the students to follow him. Him and Chewie were leading the group. By far the largest one, down the corridor and into the darkness.

“Mr. Dameron” Amilyn said as she placed a hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Yes Professor?”

“I will guard this entrance; I believe you are needed at the great hall”

Poe smiled at the lilac haired woman and stormed to the place that had become the base of their operation.

As he walked into the hall he was met with the reality of their situation. Only a handful of students had stayed behind, all the resistance members included. Except for two. Ben and Rey were still missing.

Two from Slytherin, eight from Ravenclaw, all the Beauxbatons delegation, ten from Hufflepuff and everyone from Gryffindor were sitting at one table. At the teachers table were all the professors, except for Tarkin who had fled, Windu and Holdo who were guarding the passages.

Then there were the government officials. None of the ministers remained inside the castle, and the Supreme Mugwump was also nowhere to be seen. Poe assumed they had been evacuated as well. However, their respective escorts had stayed to help. That was something remarkable.

Ben’s mum was sitting at the head of Gryffindor table along with Galen Erso and his parents. Poe felt safe with all of them. It was a good group to go to war with.

++++++++++

While the instructions were given at the castle for evacuation, Hux walked along the corridors inside the ship. He could hear Gwen’s cries for help coming from the room where Snoke kept that chair Hux had always thought resembled too much a throne.

He moved as fast as he could to avoid making much noise, the old wooden floor creaked with every step he took and he had to be careful not to announce his arrival so he could keep his slight advantage.

As he stared at the door that separated him from his sister Hux wondered if he would make it out of there alive, and if it was worth it.

The immediate answer was yes. Yes, it was worth it, even if he didn’t survive it would be to save his sister and it would be alright.

He could faintly hear voices from the other side. Snoke’s dead voice ridiculing Gwen made his blood boil.

“Your brother won’t come to save you girl. You are mine to play with” he lifted Gwen’s face by tangling his bony fingers on her hair and pulling back. “And if he comes… I’ll kill him”

“Please…” Gwens weak voice pleaded “Please… don’t”

He opened the door slowly and to his delight Snoke’s back was to him from the door. He shouldn’t be so confident.

“Avada Kedavra!”

Snoke lunged to his right and avoided Hux’s curse, Gwen was too confused to react as quickly however she managed to take cover while she looked for her wand.

“Ah! Mr. Hux! So good of you to join us. We were having so much fun without you” Snoke taunted. The old wizard couldn’t fool Hux, his movements were slower now and the lunge to avoid the deadly curse must have taken a toll on his body.

“You are done Snoke” Hux stared at the place where the one that had been his mentor was hiding, waiting for the wizard to make a mistake.

Phasma crawled across the room and took her wand. Snoke had carelessly tossed it to the ground, never thinking she might be able to reach for it. Now she had it with her and was going for a clear shot.

Hux was losing his patience.

“Reducto!”

The table behind which Snoke was hiding blew in a million pieces, leaving the wizard uncovered, but also revealing Gwen. Too close to the man that could easily take her life.

“No!” Hux yelled as the green bolt headed towards his sister.

It hit a spot a few centimetres away from Gwen’s face, but Hux didn’t see that, all he noticed was the deadly curse heading towards his sister and then her crumbling to the ground.

“Avada Kedavra” Hux yelled before Snoke could get a proper defence in place.

The yellow robes of the wizard where the only thing that glimmered in the dimly lit room. His horrifying face still showing his surprise at being bested by his former student.

“Gwen!”

Hux kneeled next to Gwen, she stirred and Hux hugged her tightly.

“You idiot, I almost had him” she chided with a laugh

“I thought he had killed you” Hux said with a broken voice

“Well he didn’t” she smiled at her brother “We killed the bastard”

“We did”

“Now we should leave before the shitshow begins”

And the siblings set the ship in motion, leaving Hogwarts and their past behind. Ready for a fresh start, with the help of family.

++++++++++

Leia suddenly had an idea, she stood from her place at the table and walked to the entrance hall.

“Ms. Organa…”

“Poe don’t be ridiculous I’ve told you to call me Leia”

“Yeah…” Poe hesitated while rubbing the back of his neck “What are you doing?... Leia”

Leia’s laugh was soothing in that moment of crisis, he followed her to the foot of the marble staircase and watched as she lifted her arms to the air.

“Piertotum Locomotor” she exclaimed.

All over the castle, statues and suits of armour started moving as if suddenly waken from a dream, they stretched and left their spots walking towards the place where Leia had called for them. The screams of unsuspecting students at the upper floors were too funny to not laugh at, so Poe did so gleefully.

“Hogwarts is threatened!” Leia said to the statues “It’s time for you to do your duty to the school, guard the boundaries, protect us!”

The statues marched out of the castle and walked into the dark night, with a clear objective in mind. Hundreds of them, all ready for battle.

“I wish you would’ve let me do that” Poe said, fascination taking a hold of his features.

“Well, I really wanted to do that” she admitted.

They shared a laugh and returned to the hall. As they stepped inside a voice interrupted every conversation that was taking place. Everyone’s attention was suddenly focused on an invisible presence. It was as if his words were emanating from the walls themselves.

“I know you are preparing for battle…” Palpatine said with a chilling tone.

++++++++++

From a hill close to the main entrance to Hogwarts grounds, Lord Palpatine was staring at the castle. The news about the boy where taking too long, and he was losing his patience. The students and their teachers had taken shelter at that damned building, and they had reinforced the protective spells.

All of those were minor inconveniences really. The one thing that truly angered him was the fact that Treia had managed to allow the government officials to run. There was no way they were still there. Except for Mothma. He knew they wouldn’t let her out of their sight. It was too risky. And Organa was still there as well. Two governments were better than none.

He saw a figure come out of the castle. A tall man in dark robes was approaching them.

Palpatine didn’t need the light to know who it was. Wilhem Tarkin was coming to meet them. The conjurer of the dark mark. One of the one’s who had failed him.

“They knew” He told him as soon as he was within earshot.

Tarkin froze and bowed in remorse.

“I swear master, it wasn’t me…”

“Avada Kedavra”

Tarkin’s lifeless body rolled down the hill. Palpatine stared with disdain, a frown still on his face. The time would come to also show Treia how much he detested failure.

He kept staring at the blue dome, patiently waiting for his death eater to let him know the boy was dead at last. He needed to know that the dyad was no more before he attacked the building.

A cloud of black smoke descended from the sky and landed beside him. A short death eater stood solemnly, waiting for his master to give him the word. Palpatine turned to him and signalled him to speak

“They are dead master”

Palpatine lifted his arms, silently casting a spell for everyone inside the castle to hear him.

“I know you are preparing for battle” he begun “Don’t waste your time, I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want to spill magical blood” He opened his eyes and wished he was inside the castle saying those words directly to Kenobi and his stupid followers.

“You won’t win. Surrender now, you don’t have a chance”

A menacing smile bisected his face and with a triumphant voice he finished.

“Your dyad is dead”

Inside the castle, the silence was broken by the agonizing cry of a mournful mother.


	31. A way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dyad and the portkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, the next one will quite possibly be much, much longer.  
> Enjoy!  
> -I

Ben slammed into the ground feet first. The momentum caused him to stumble forward. He released the cup and moved his hands just in time to stop his face from colliding with the cold stone floor.

He got up as soon as he hit the floor, helping Rey do the same. They could not allow themselves to let their guard down. Rey was brushing some dust from her clothes when he saw a faint movement to their right. Something was hiding in the shadows.

He tackled Rey into the ground to get her out of the way the moment he saw the green flash fly towards them.

They scrambled to their feet and still crouched down, they walked as fast as they could to hide behind a pillar on the opposite side of the room. As far from their attacker as they could.

_The damn cup was a portkey._

Of all the scenarios they thought of the one that did not come up was them being shipped away via portkey.

“Where are we?” Rey asked, still a little breathless after the scare.

“I don’t know” Ben answered truthfully. He could see she was shaken, and he wanted to ease her confusion more than anything. Unfortunately, he was just as confused.

“It looks abandoned” she whispered.

Ben looked around a little, struggling to adapt to the darkness that surrounded them. The moonlight being their only source of light.

Heavy and uneven steps could be heard coming closer from the left, every thud seemed to restrain his breathing further and further.

A whistle started, to the tone of a song that Ben couldn’t quite identify, even though it sounded strangely familiar.

“Come out Skywalker” a deep ghastly voice began “Surrender! and I will let the lovely girl go”

The steps stopped and Rey held her breath. Ben felt her cold fingers lacing with his, she squeezed his hand looking for reassurance.

“I promise… you won’t feel a thing” the wizard said before he let out a ghoulish maniacal laugh.

Ben looked to their right and saw a fallen pillar that could serve as cover for them to escape. He tapped the back of Rey’s hand and she turned. He signalled with his head for her to see the escape route he had discovered, and she assented.

“SKYWALKER! COME OUT! FACE DEATH LIKE A MAN!”

They jumped from where they were hiding, heading towards the entrance. One of the spells the wizard sent passed close to Ben’s head, Rey retaliated and was exposed, almost being hit herself by another one of the man’s spells.

“Feisty!” the death eater exclaimed; his cruel snicker made it evident he was far from amused “I take it back, now I want to kill you both”

They scurried away protected by the remnants of what must have once been an imposing room, never once looking back.

“GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!”

_Bombarda!_

The roof of the large room they had just left fell, blocking the entrance and giving them enough time to escape.

Ben recognized the place.

He had been here before. But not really, he had seen his uncle’s recollection of the place.

They ran along a corridor and down a flight of stairs. Ben pinned Rey to a wall to hide from another death eater that was coming their way. They stood still, hidden in the shadows, until the death eater was out of sight.

“I think he’s gone” Ben breathed.

“We have to keep moving” Rey said as she pulled him. The tip of her wand lit up and they could finally see with better detail where they were standing.

They didn’t stop until they saw with relief an enormous door, the bottom half of its thick wooden door lay on the ground, as if it had been blasted off. The top half has hanging by its hinges, and beyond they could see the silhouettes of trees dimly illuminated by the moonlight.

They walked into the darkness of the night. The faint rustling sound of leaves and the shadows of the trees as they swayed with the wind gave the place an eerie uncomfortable feeling.

They went deep into the forest until they saw a small spot that, without the light of their wands, would be completely hidden by shadows. Exhausted, Rey approached the spot and slid down until she hit the floor. Ben joined her and, extinguishing their wands, they let out a breath of relief.

“What. The. Fuck?” Rey asked in a low voice.

“How are we still alive?” Ben wondered aloud.

“They are clearly idiots” Rey deadpanned.

Ben snorted and slid further down, just low enough for him to be able to rest his head on her shoulder.

“I’m so tired”

“Me too” Rey said, leaning back and closing her eyes. Hoping it was just a bad dream and, somehow, she would wake up back in Hogwarts castle, with Ben by her side.

“I think we are in Albania” Ben added

“What?” Rey answered alarmed “Albania? What makes you think that?” She moved to look at his face and he had to sit up to allow her.

“I think that was the castle were Vader died”

Rey stayed silent, all she could do was stare into his warm brown eyes, those eyes that could fill her with peace whenever she looked at them.

“Say something Rey… please”

Rey couldn’t help it. It was such a ridiculous situation. Less than a year ago she was nobody, just some orphaned girl. And now here she was, in the middle of a war, with a great responsibility on her shoulders. It was madness. So much so that she couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

It started slow, just a small burst of disbelief that seemed awfully hilarious. She tried to muffle the sound with her hands.

“Rey?”

It is true what they say about laughter being contagious, for within a few seconds Ben was also struggling to contain his own laughter.

It took a moment for them to control themselves, barely maintaining the noise under control. It seemed ridiculous to laugh in a time like this, but there, in their little spot inside the shadows, they had a sense of safety that allowed them to relax and fully appreciate how ludicrous their current circumstance could be.

“They don’t know” Rey mumbled once her laugh died down, shifting in her place to find a more comfortable position to sit in.

“What?” Ben asked confused, wiping a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye.

“They don’t know about us” she explained “They were just expecting you”

It made sense. It would seem they were only sure _he_ was part of the dyad, but about the other half they had no idea. Eliminate one and the dyad is no more. They didn’t bother to figure out who completed the dyad.

_Idiots_

“They don’t know _we_ are supposed to be the dyad” he muttered almost to himself.

Rey shook her head and took a deep breath.

“I find that I am offended the arseholes just assumed you would win” she said with a frown.

The smile that appeared on Ben’s face in response to her comment disappeared when he felt the air around them begin to change.

An unnatural cold seeped into their skin, filling them with dread, freezing their breath inside their lungs.

There was only one creature capable of causing that.

“Ben…”

_Dementors_

Ben could see the tall, hooded figures approaching, gliding noiselessly towards them. Ten or more dementors were searching the forest. 

Looking for them.

“Ben, we have to go” Rey whispered, pulling at his hand, urging him to move.

The longer they ran, the colder they got, they were struggling to breathe. Every breath felt like a thousand knives were piercing his lungs.

The thumping of their feet crushing the fallen leaves, and their laboured breathing were the only sound around them.

When he turned to see if they were still being followed, he failed to notice the ghoulish creature appearing in front of them, Rey stopped and fell backwards, pulling him with her. They just avoided a collision with the creature.

Rey screamed. Ben heard along with that the sound of his own cry for help.

Then he was flooded with a complete sense of despair. Like all hope had been sucked from the world, and only pain remained. The creature under the hood was coming closer, giving them a clear look at its horrid face.

Covered with scabbed skin, with empty eye sockets, it looked decayed. Like a decomposing corpse. Its dragging, rattling breaths seemed to be trying to suck something more than air.

He tried in vain to crawl backwards, a last attempt to get away from the creature. Its slimy looking hands closing around his ankle.

Rey heard the sound of screeching tires and twisting metal, she felt the cold deep inside her, clawing at her bones. She heard a female voice begging her husband to stay awake, telling him to hang on. Then that same voice struggling to breathe, calling for help.

She felt the scars on her back opening again, she could hear the screams that could only come from that room at Plutt’s house. The room of punishment.

But that wasn’t real.

She knew that.

She heard Ben’s scream and felt him pulling her back. She saw a horde of Dementors surrounding them.

The creature was inches from her face, she could smell its putrid breath, coming from the gaping hole it had where a mouth should be. She felt its bony scabby hand closing around her neck.

She clutched her wand and focused on Ben, focused on the times they spent together. She focused on happiness.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” she bellowed with great difficulty.

From the tip of her wand a magnificent lioness emanated. Seconds later a lion ran alongside her, chasing the dementors away from the frightened teenagers.

Ben had cast his own patronus seconds after Rey and stared astonished as the two silver creatures repelled the deadly beasts.

“What now?” Rey asked as she got to her feet, her mind still reeling from what she heard when the dementors attacked them.

Ben sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at her with an apologetic expression. They both knew what they had to do now, but neither of them wanted to say it out loud.

“We have to go back to Hogwarts” Ben finally said, suddenly finding the palms of his hands incredibly interesting. “They need us” He reached for her hand and pulled her closer. He was leaning forward, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when a thought must have crossed his mind.

“FUCK!” he yelled, stepping back and covering his face with his hands.

Rey was confused, she could’ve sworn they were about to kiss.

“What?” she asked alarmed.

“We need the cup! The damn cup brought us here. It’s a portkey. We need it to go back”

_FUCK!_

“So… we have to go back to the castle?” Rey asked as she stared at the place where they had come from. They had to go back and face the dementors again, and a couple of dark wizards. No big deal.

“It’s the only way” Ben muttered defeated “It’s too far away to apparate. We could be splinched if we try” He slid his hands down his face and groaned.

“Damn it” Rey said to herself.

“Rey…” Ben lifted her chin with his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Are you ok?”

“I…” she hesitated. As she remembered the sounds the dementor had brought to her mind she felt her eyes well with tears. “I think I heard the accident” she said, her voice breaking at the end.

She didn’t need to elaborate for him to understand. He held her close, her head tucked against his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time she shed tears for her lost parents, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Having Ben by her side to wipe away the tears was something she had never even dreamed of.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

“Yes… but it can wait until this is over. We have to go now”

Ben nodded and tightened his embrace a little. She could hear his heart beating inside his chest, its rhythm oddly comforting. She was certain both her heart and his beat in unison.

They parted reluctantly.

“Appare vestigium” Ben said as he blew with his wand a spray of golden dust that settled on the ground in the shape of footprints.

They retraced their steps, their patronus lions walking by their sides, keeping the dementors at bay.

It didn’t take long for them to be spotted by the death eaters. It was naïve of them to think they wouldn’t follow them out of the castle, or that the gleaming silvery lions wouldn’t call attention.

After all, the dark wizards only had one mission.

To kill Ben.

Fortunately, before they could attack them, one stepped on a fallen branch. The noise alerted Rey, who turned towards the sound and avoided being hit by a curse aimed at her head.

They zigzagged through the forest. Casting defensive spells and occasionally managing to retaliate to the curses sent their way. With the shine of the patronus lions gone, and their wands busy keeping them alive; the only source of illumination for their path was the faint golden glimmer of the footprints under the moonlight.

They took cover behind the trunk of a large oak.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” sang a female voice, followed by a maniacal laugh that sent chills down Rey’s spine.

“Oh... come out to play little kittens, I won’t bite”

The voice bounced around, making it hard to point where it was coming from.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” she roared, losing her temper.

Ben looked at Rey, showed her a small rock he was holding in his hand, and pressed his finger to his lips. When he pointed to her right, Rey turned slightly, paying close attention to any sound coming that way. The muffled crackling of the dry leaves as the witch’s feet ghosted across the forest floor gave away her location.

She turned to Ben and nodded. They no longer needed words to communicate. She understood his plan immediately.

As she had done once before when facing a vicious dragon, Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath before making a move.

Ben threw the rock against a tree nearby, turning the death eater’s attention to the opposite side of Rey.

_Stupefy!_

A thud followed immediately by the rustling of leaves allowed the pair to breath a sigh of relief. The death eater was no longer a threat.

“One down, one to go” Ben whispered in Rey’s ear.

Rey approached the prone form of the dark robed witch and pointed her wand at her.

“Incarcerous” she spat putting all the intense loathing she felt behind her spell.

Thin cords shot from her wand, twisting around the evil woman lying at her feet, binding and gagging her unconscious body. After all, she wouldn’t be unconscious forever.

Ben took the wand of the fallen witch and snapped it in half, throwing the pieces a few feet away from its owner.

One of the towers of the nightmarish castle was visible over the treetops, giving them a sign as to which direction they should be heading.

They crouched behind a large bush covered with star shaped white flowers. They peered over the fragrant leaves of what smelled like jasmine and the feeling of despair returned to their bodies.

The entrance was blocked by a swarm of dementors.

“So… the master plan is to get inside the castle and then disappear?” Rey asked as she wiped a bead of sweat that had run down her face.

“Pretty much” Ben answered, staring at the dementors, apparently still oblivious to the presence of the teenagers.

Ben knew that would not last long.

“But first we have to get through them” she continued, pointing at the creatures guarding the front door “And the death eater that’s still on our tail?”

“Yes… that seems correct”

“I don’t like it” she mumbled, not hint of humour in her voice. “Ready?”

Ben swallowed to ease the sudden dryness he felt in his throat.

“Never”

And with that they left the relative safety of the shadows behind the bush and faced the dementors.

_Expecto patronum_

They cast in unison, and a pair of lions leaped from their wands, looking as if they were roaring. However, no sound came from them.

The dementors scattered away, chased by the feral silvery creatures, leaving the door clear for them to enter the castle.

Ben and Rey hesitated as they went over the threshold, all their senses focused on survival against the remaining death eater.

The air inside of the castle was humid, stale. As they walked along the atrium, they could hear the shrill whistle of the air seeping through the cracked windows.

“Lumos”

The tip of Rey’s wand lit up, allowing them to see the immense staircase that should lead to the throne room.

The place where they had left the Triwizard cup.

They had only gone up a few steps when the quiet was disturbed by a creaking door behind them. Ben stood in front of Rey, wand ready. Rey looked up the stairs and noticed a shift in the shadows.

The temperature started to go down, the air suddenly freezing inside their lungs. Slow clapping, accompanied by the heavy footsteps they recognized from before, were the only things they could hear now.

“Congratulations boy, you defeated Vestara. Bravo” The wizard stood in front of them at the bottom of the stairs, wand in hand, with an expression of deep hatred on his face.

Rey rolled her eyes and was about to comment on the omission of her involvement when the death eater asked Ben,

“Where’s the girl?”

Rey looked down and was shocked to find nothing where her body should have been.

“I told her to run” Ben answered calmly.

Rey took a step back, closer to the cold, deep into the shadows. She knew it wasn’t necessary for her to hide now that apparently Ben had camouflaged her. But she seeded to get a better angle.

Ben on the other hand took a step forward, closer to the deranged wizard. Silently hoping Rey came up with a good plan. There was nowhere to hide here, they were completely exposed. He was glad he had managed to cast the disillusionment spell on Rey before the wizard saw her.

“You shouldn’t have done that, I liked her. Such a pretty little thing. I think I’ll go looking for her after I kill you”

Ben’s hand tightened around his wand, he clenched his jaw and could feel his fist tremble. He struggled to remain calm.

“I was thrilled when Palpatine asked me to take care of you, you know?” the wizard said with a grin. “The last Skywalker” the expression on his face as he pronounced the famous last name was one of disgust, like something foul was rolling off his tongue.

“Why haven’t you done it then?” Ben challenged.

“I think I want to take my time. I want to see the light go off in your eyes. I want you to beg for your life. The killing curse is too… clean”

Rey felt nauseous at the wizard’s words. She was slowly moving away from Ben, careful not to make a sound.

“I think I’m slightly offended Palpatine decided to send someone else to kill me. Was he scared?” Ben could hear Poe’s voice, clear as day, telling him he was being an impertinent idiot that would get himself killed with that big mouth of his. And Poe would’ve been right if he was there to make the comment. 

The wizard laughed with that demonic roar that would never be identified as human.

“You won’t make me kill you faster little Skywalker, I really want to enjoy the end of your lif-” The wizard froze mid word and fell backwards. Hitting the floor with such force, the sound boomed across the huge room.

The pair of lions appeared once more, clearing the air around them, taking with them the intense feelings of despair the mere presence of the dementors caused. 

“What the hell Ben?” Rey asked slightly annoyed.

“I knew you wouldn’t let him hurt me” He replied with an innocent smile.

“Was it necessary to taunt him? He could’ve killed you!” Rey admonished.

He opened his mouth to argue but decided against it.

“We should go” he said instead.

“Wait. I have an idea” Rey said.

She was now standing beside the paralyzed body of their enemy.

“Palpatine shouldn’t know we are still alive” she said thoughtfully.

Ben suddenly realised what she wanted to do.

Somehow, they had to convince Palpatine that they were dead. Give him as false sense of security. He would be overconfident then, more prone to mistakes.

“The imperious curse?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

She nodded, her lips in a straight line. Neither of them took any pleasure in using the unforgivable curses. Although they found the study of the dark arts interesting, they didn’t want to use it on other human beings.

She extended her hand and he grasped it. He took the wand off the wizard’s hand and then pointed his own at the man.

“Finite incantatem”

As soon as the wizard moved slightly the pair pointed their respective wands and exclaimed confidently, their hands firmly intertwined.

“Imperio”

The death eater’s eyes glazed over and stared without seeing at the pair of teenagers. The dyad felt uncomfortable wielding so much power over a person, however their resolution to do so did not falter. They meant their curse, and its hold on the victim was evident. It was extremely powerful.

“Go to your master, Lord Palpatine and tell him you have killed the Skywalker boy, and the girl too” Ben ordered.

The death eater turned around and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

They hastened towards the throne room. The blue gleam of the Triwizard cup made it impossible to miss it.

They touched it again at the same time and felt the pull, taking them back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Portkey](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Portkey)   
>  [Splinching](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Splinching)


	32. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a very, very, very long one. Not that I felt I needed to compensate for taking ages to update (Though that might have played a factor), It just turned out like this. I laughed and I cried while writing this, maybe you’ll do too as you read it.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> -Is
> 
> P.S: I edited the archive warnings.

Ben wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the uncomfortable, if not downright torturous feeling, of travelling by portkey.

Not that apparating was that much better, but he preferred the tight sensation of being squeezed through an invisible rubber tube than that of being pulled at the navel by an invisible hook. Holding his breath a few seconds would always be preferrable to the nauseous state that lingered within him after every portkey travel.

This time, they were both ready to land as they descended outside the quidditch stadium. Bracing themselves for impact, they only stumbled a little after the Triwizard cup left them in Hogwarts grounds.

A gentle breeze caressed his cheeks and filled his nose with the familiar scent of Hogwarts in the summer. The darkness that covered them was only slightly perturbed by the dim light that the waning crescent moon cast over them.

Their senses already on edge at the possibility of danger, both teenagers looked around to make sure they were not followed as they made their way back inside the castle.

They could see the faint outline of some figures leaving the castle. They were not human, that much was clear by the rather stiff and clumsy movements they were making as they headed earnestly towards the entrance.

“Ah man, I really wanted to be the one to do that!” Ben lamented when he saw the creatures marching out of the building. “God damn it Poe…” he whispered to himself, but Rey was so tuned to every sound he made – as it could mean the difference between life and death– that she couldn’t help but hear her boyfriend’s heartbroken complaint, which caused her to giggle.

“Oh, come on! He commanded all the statues from the castle to defend it! You have to admit, it is quite impressive” Ben added defensibly, which only managed to make Rey laugh even more.

“You guys are a weird pair” Rey finally managed to comment between giggles. She would not tell him that indeed she found the spell impressive and that deep down she was quite jealous as well.

Evidently, they would not be able to use the front entrance, as the castle was being guarded by an army of fiercely looking statues, which no doubt would cause them some severe bodily damage if they even tried to get in. So, they opted for an alternate entrance. 

Walking through the empty halls of the castle filled Ben with this unshakeable bad-omen sensation that he immediately hated. His heart sped up as they were nearing the great hall and they could hear the heart-breaking cries of a woman.

Rey held his hand tightly as they walked warily towards the large room where they could now hear whispers and soft cries accompanying the pain of the woman. His stomach twisted in a know when he recognized who was crying.

Rey seemed to have caught up to it as well, as they both froze a few feet away from the door.

Ben felt tears well in his eyes and a painful twist in his stomach at the memory of his father bleeding out in Luke’s memory. What else could possibly make Leia cry like that other than his father’s death?

The scene that greeted them as they peered inside the room shattered Ben’s heart.

He had never seen his mother looking so small and frail.

So… broken.

She was kneeling in the ground, her arms around herself while she sobbed. Luke was beside her, his arm across her shoulders, whispering something in her ear.

Close by, Poe and Finn were holding each other. Poe’s head was resting on Finn’s shoulder, his chest heaving a little with every intake of breath. Finn was pressing the pads of his thumbs over his closed eyes, as he embraced Poe with his free arm.

Obi-Wan was pacing in front of the teachers’ table, his hands behind his back and looking uncharacteristically sombre.

Ben had never seen the old wizard looking so dishevelled.

The rest of the people in the room looked solemn, whispering among each other, trying their best to look away from a grieving Leia Organa.

“Mom?” Ben asked hesitatingly as they stared at her from the threshold of the great hall.

Leia wiped her eyes with the monogrammed handkerchief she always kept on her left pocket and looked up. Her eyes were reddened and puffy, her face hopeless.

“Ben?” she answered. Her voice breaking. She looked at her brother, unsure if what she was seeing was only a figment of her imagination. Luke smiled as he looked at his nephew and helped her up.

“PEANUT!!” Finn yelled from the side, running to Rey and almost tackling her as he hugged her tightly.

Leia held Ben fiercely, as she had never done before.

He could still hear her sniffles as she caressed his head as she used to do when he was a child. Ben felt a lump in his throat and his eyes start to sting but held back his tears when he noticed everyone was staring at them.

He also noticed Poe turn away from him and look down. Ben could have sworn he saw him wiping his eyes as he walked towards his parents.

“You are alive” Leia said in a shaky voice trying to reassure herself as she checked her son for injuries “Are you ok?” she asked looking up, her eyes still filled with unshed tears.

“Yes mom, I’m fine” Ben held his mother’s hands and kissed her forehead before hugging her.

Ben felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to find Obi-Wan by his side smiling proudly at him. The old wizard looked exhausted, the creases around his eyes more pronounced than the last time Ben had seen him, just hours ago. His eyes, however, were filled with hope.

“We are so happy to see you are alright. Palpatine said you were dead, we thought…” Obi-Wan didn’t finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a cry from the top of the stairs.

“I’M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!” Han roared, running down the marble stairs and heading towards the entrance hall. “I WILL PULL HIS HEART OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO!!”

Chewie yelled something that resembled more the roar of a wounded animal than actual words, while running behind Han.

“HAN!” Leia yelled from the threshold of the great hall.

Han turned around at his wife’s call, stopping right before leaving the castle. He looked murderous as he turned to see the small crowd that was looking at him from the opposite end of the entrance hall.

His face softened when he saw Ben staring at him wide eyed, his mouth agape.

“Kid?” Han’s voice cracked.

“Hi dad” Ben greeted with a small wave that he was sure had looked incredibly stupid.

“Holy shit” Han whispered a little too loudly, and he dropped the spear he was holding in his right hand when he walked towards his son.

Chewie got there first and lifted Ben in a hug. He squeezed him so hard all air left his lungs.

Once he was settled back on solid ground Han embraced him as well. Ben could feel his father’s tears falling on his shoulder.

Ben saw Rey bent over slightly as Maz Kanata held her in a tight embrace, whispering words into her ear. Ben noticed Rey wiping a tear from her eye and nodding along.

Han finally let him go and Leia turned to see Poe, giving Ben a knowing look. Ben squeezed her hand and walked towards his best friend.

Poe was looking at Obi-Wan as the old wizard discussed something with Ahsoka Tano and Skywalker. Ben just stood next to him and didn’t say a thing for a few seconds.

“Were you crying?” he finally asked with a small grin on his face. He already knew the answer.

“No…” Poe lied “Obviously, something got into my eye, mate” he said matter-of-factly.

“Right… did you get it out?” he retorted trying not to laugh.

“Yeah…” Poe answered, not quite convinced of his own lie, he turned to Ben and said while poking Ben’s chest “You fucking scared us Benjamin. Don’t you dare do that again”

“I’ll try” Ben answered with a smile.

“Fucking git” Poe said rolling his eyes.

“Asshole” Ben quipped.

Both men smiled and didn’t say anything else. They both knew how deeply they cared for one another; no words necessary. They were each other’s best friend, and they didn’t use the term lightly. They both felt that bond would last forever.

Obi-Wan stood I front of the people who had stayed behind to defend the castle. The room quickly fell into silence, everyone’s attention trained on the legendary wizard.

“Fellows” Obi-Wan began “I can’t begin to tell you how important this is for us, for everyone. Not just wizards. Palpatine threatens everything that we are. Our society. We must stand up to him. He must be defeated”

No cheers were heard across the room, but Ben could see how everyone nodded to Obi-Wan’s words.

The gravity of the situation hit him hard.

This was war.

++++++++++

Maz’s words still played inside her head as she half listened to headmaster Kenobi’s speech.

_“My darling girl, I’ve always believed in you. I was so frightened when that old bat said those things about you two… but deep down I knew. I knew it wasn’t true. I am so proud of you Rey”_

The memory brought more tears to the young woman’s eyes.

Maz was the only person who had ever been proud of her, and she cared deeply for the miniscule witch with the soulful eyes. She had saved her life, and Rey would forever be thankful for that.

The Beauxbatons headmaster had also taught her something she had long forgotten in her years as a neglected orphan. She taught her to believe in herself, she pulled her out of her shell, and slowly began breaking the walls Rey had built to protect herself. Finn helped some more and Ben… Ben had finished tearing them down.

Rey was proud of who she was now, she was happy at last and would do anything to protect her new life.

Because she wanted to live it.

Her eyes found Ben’s and she couldn’t help but smile when he beamed at her. 

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to organize the defence of the castle.

Ben’s parents were arguing loudly, Leia wanted Han to leave the castle and be safe. Naturally, Han didn’t want to.

“I will not run and hide princess, so deal with it!” Han yelled. Ben stared at them from the distance with an amused grin on his face.

Poe shyly stood between them and waved his hands to call their attention.

“Sorry to interrupt but… you played baseball, didn’t you?” he asked Han.

“Yeah, why?” Han asked annoyed.

“Well… seven years’ made these potions that are quite corrosive, you can throw them at Palpatine’s pets from the tower with me” Poe explained with that mischievous look on his face.

“Throwing bottles?” Han said, and Rey couldn’t tell if he was offended or just considering the offer.

“It’s that or nothing” Leia said in a tone that was clearly not to be argued with.

“Fine” Han’s tone would have best been accompanied by him sticking his tongue out to his wife. Alas, he didn’t.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you” Poe said, and patted Han’s back.

“Don’t push it kid”

And with that Han followed Poe towards Gryffindor tower.

Jyn hugged her father and Cassian before running up to Ravenclaw tower to fulfil a similar duty as Poe and Han.

Poe’s mum, who had already said goodbye to her son, kissed her husband goodbye before leaving towards the Astronomy tower.

Poe’s father and Jyn’s headed to the courtyard that was right beneath astronomy tower, along with some of the guards from the vanished politicians. There, they would guard the footbridge, this long, imposing structure that went over what Rey would dare call a canyon.

Chewie took Cassian, Paige and Rose with him to the cobblestone courtyard. The place where the grey lady liked to roam.

Rey was marvelled at how much she had learned about Hogwarts from Ben. He knew a lot about the castle, Rey assumed it was because it was such an important place for him. She couldn’t wait to show her Beauxbatons castle. She knew just as much information about her own home and she wanted to share it with him.

Maz left to cover for Amilyn, who ran after the students that Han had been leading before Palpatine gave them that warning.

Leia, along with Finn, Tallissan, and the rest of the guards walked towards the fountain courtyard.

Rey and Ben were silently wating for instructions. Truly at a loss as they had never been involved in a battle before.

“Ben, Rey, I would like for you to head to Merlin’s gate. I believe Palpatine will try to enter the castle through the forbidden forest. It’s not like him to walk head on to a fight. He will send his death eaters first to weaken our defences” Professor Kenobi explained calmly.

“We will Professor” Ben assured the old wizard.

“Stay together. You will know what to do. Both of you are exceptional wizards. Follow your instincts, you are our only hope” the headmaster’s hand on her shoulder felt heavier than before. It was an enormous task, one that she hoped she could deliver.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stayed to defend the entrance hall, along with Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. The rest of the students spread throughout the castle, each one of them aware of just how dangerous this would be.

The walls of the castle rumbled with the sound of blasts outside. Everyone around them stopped in their tracks at the noise. It could only mean one thing.

Palpatine’s army had pierced the protective shield Obi-Wan and Luke had placed.

They only had the time it would take the vicious wizards to destroy the valiant statues before they were upon them.

Rey looked at Ben and was relieved when she found he looked more determined than ever. She followed him across the castle, explosions could be heard from all sides. Rey wondered vaguely if this is what people caught in the middle of world wars felt as they ran for their lives.

Except she wasn’t running to hide. She was running to fight.

Poe and Han arrived at Gryffindor tower with their batch of what Poe was sure was a lot of inexpertly brewed armadillo bile mixture. He conjured a bunch of phials and Han started to fill them reluctantly.

“Can’t you just conjure some dynamite or something?” Han asked grumpily. “Some food wouldn’t hurt…”

“That’s not how it works! There are rules…” Poe complained.

“Useless magic” Han growled, but kept on filling the delicate glass bottles.

“I didn´t make the rules...” Poe mumbled to himself in defence.

The ground beneath their feet shook slightly and the air was filled with the deafening sound of explosions.

Poe peered through the largest window in the room and saw a swarm of death eaters approaching the castle from their side of the castle. The remains of what had once been the statues that lined the halls of Hogwarts lay across the field, broken, defeated.

He started throwing whatever spell he could think of, not really caring of what bodily harm he could cause. He was certain _they_ would not hold back on their attacks.

Han was throwing bottles left and right, hitting several targets who scrambled in a funny way after the potion made contact with their naked skin. He had to admit it was quite fun to cause pain to the ones that had caused his wife so much grief.

They were so focused on the ones that were closer to the castle that they did not notice how they were spotted by the death eaters further back.

Jyn was alone inside the Ravenclaw common room. She wasn’t sure she had ever been there all by herself. She stared through the window that looked over the greenhouse. She started casting spells the moment she saw the first death eater walking through the protective spell.

Her position all the way up at the tower allowed her to hit several targets before anyone noticed where she was.

Her stomach dropped when she saw the two trails of black smoke heading her way.

Two death eaters burst into the Gryffindor common room through the windows by Han and Poe’s sides.

Han crouched behind a couch, fully aware how at a disadvantage he was. He bid his time and threw a bottle that hit one of the death eaters straight in the face. The screams and wails of the injured wizard were terrifying.

But also, a little bit like music to Han’s angry ears.

Poe was cornered by the other wizard; Han was impressed by how efficiently the young man was defending himself. Han jumped over the unsuspecting death eater and landed on his back, tackling to the floor.

The impact made the death eater lose grip of his wand, which clattered nearby.

Han didn’t wait and started punching him earnestly. Poe was shocked for a moment, and when he saw Han was pummelling their enemy’s face, he kicked the wand away from the wizard’s grasp.

He was too distracted by Han’s outburst that he did not see the new arrival behind him.

Han caught a glimpse in the mirror in front of him and managed to push Poe away, so the spell sent his way didn’t hit him in the middle of his back. It did however make a huge gash on his arm, which started bleeding profusely.

Poe sent a blast to the death eater that attacked him and sent the wizard flying out the window.

Kes Dameron and Galen Erso were staring at the group of black robed wizards, that was just waiting on the other side of the footbridge, when something called their attention in the sky.

Two columns of black smoke were heading at great speed towards Ravenclaw tower. Kes saw the colour drain from Galen’s face as he realised his only daughter was about to be ambushed by two vicious death eaters.

“Galen!” Dameron called.

He noticed the man’s worried look as he stared at the widest window of the southernmost tower. Galen looked at Kes with an expression that showed great conflict. On one hand Galen knew his duty was there, at the courtyard, protecting that entrance to the castle.

On the other, his only daughter was in danger.

“Go Galen” Kes told the other man. It's what he would want to do if it was Poe who was in danger. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. From where they were standing, they couldn’t see Gryffindor tower, so he couldn’t be sure his son wasn’t about to face the same difficulties as Jyn Erso.

Galen hesitated a few seconds with his inner turmoil. He was an honourable man, Kes knew. Galen would find it difficult to turn away from duty.

“GO!”

Galen nodded and ran inside the castle, leaving Kes and the French guards alone to deal with the army that threatened them from afar.

Jyn missed every shot she sent the death eaters as they flied towards her. She was ready as soon as they arrived. Jyn had always been fast with her spell casting and managed to both attack and protect herself with ease. She had to dodge the deadly curses sent her way but overall, she was successfully keeping them at bay.

That was until a third death eater joined them inside the tower.

She was crouched behind the largest sofa inside the common room, she threw spells over the backrest without looking, hoping she would hit at least one of them.

She could hear their laughs as their heavy footsteps approached her.

Galen burst through the door and saw immediately the three wizards that were stalking the blue sofa that had welcomed him and his wife so many times during their school years.

Now, that same piece of furniture, where he kissed the love of his life for the first time, was protecting the life of his daughter.

He hit the death eater at the left first, putting whoever was behind the mask out of combat even before his fellows noticed his presence. The other two turned around quickly, attacking immediately, not caring about leaving Jyn unguarded.

She saw the first death eater fall beside her and decided to peer over the armrest.

When she saw her father had arrived, she felt immediately relieved. They were an amazing team. They would be able to defeat these monsters.

Flashes of blue, white, red, and the occasional green flew across the Ravenclaw common room. Eventually Galen and Jyn bested the death eaters.

“We did it, dad!” Jyn exclaimed elated and hugged her father lovingly.

She was looking away from where the first death eater had fallen. In her excitement she had forgotten about that one wizard who had been stunned by her father.

Stunned, not killed.

Neither of them noticed when, during the duel that they thought had just finished, one of the wizards had revived him. All it took was one word and the stunning spell was lifted.

However groggy the newly awakened wizard was, he couldn’t miss the father-daughter pair embracing in the middle of the room. He couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity.

Galen saw a slight movement by the sofa and pushed Jyn out of the way.

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Stupefy!” Jyn yelled as she fell to the side, effectively stunning the death eater again. She stared at the immobile form of the dark wizard lying on the floor.

“That was close wasn’t it dad?” Jyn asked with a nervous chuckle.

But Galen didn’t answer.

“Dad?” Jyn asked as she turned to where she expected to see her dad standing, obviously having dodged the curse as well.

But he wasn’t there.

“DAD!” Jyn screamed when she saw Galen on the floor, his brown eyes wide open, staring into nothingness.

“Please dad, wake up!” Jyn begged, her sight blurring when her tears started welling in her eyes.

“Please!” she screamed, clutching the front of her father’s robes, and shaking him, even though she knew it would be useless.

“Please… don’t leave me” she sobbed uncontrollably, a piece of her suddenly missing. The loss of her father a spike that pierced her heart and didn’t allow her to breathe.

Jyn cried like she had only done once before, clutching her father’s robes. Her head resting over his chest, trying to listen to a heartbeat that was no longer there.

Back at the entrance all of the castle, Obi-Wan was standing next to Ahsoka when, at a distance, they saw a giant moving quickly towards the footbridge.

Only a few death eaters were approaching the castle from the front entrance.

Ahsoka stared at the small number of masked figures that were coming towards them and realised that all three of them were not needed there.

“I think one of us should go to Kes and Galen, dealing with a giant is not an easy job, and most of these idiots seem to be heading that way”

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan assent and then disapparate.

It made sense for the headmaster to be the one to move, since he was the only one capable of disapparating inside castle grounds. Being the one that placed the restriction in the first place came with its advantages.

Ben looked with dismay how the place he called home was being destroyed by blasts and bounced curses.

They ran across the castle, dodging spells and shielding themselves along the way.

He felt proud to be able to call the young people ferociously defending their school his classmates. For so long he had sat along the side-lines, never getting too close to those that surrounded him. He never knew what he was missing. 

The arrival of Rey into his life had changed everything for him.

And all he wanted now was to preserve that which he had learned to love these past months.

He wanted to keep the light in his life.

While they ran along a corridor that would lead them to Merlin’s gate, an explosion on the wall at their right side sent them flying across, against the opposite wall.

His ears were ringing.

The dust that found its way inside his lungs was forced out by a violent coughing fit.

Blood trickled down along his face.

His first coherent thought was of Rey. He looked around for her and found her a few feet away. She was covered in dust and had a nasty scrape on the left side of her jaw. She was laying face down, her eyes closed.

She wasn’t moving.

“REY!” Ben screamed.

But he couldn’t reach her, he was bound by thin ropes conjured by someone behind him. He fell, unable to move. A pair of large, calloused hands grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from Rey, through the hole that had just been blasted.

He struggled in vain to get away, but as he was going over what had once been a wall he froze.

Laying over the rubble was a young woman dressed in Ravenclaw’s uniform. Her long blonde hair drenched in blood. The light that had once illuminated her deep blue eyes no longer present.

Shara Bey had been successfully attacking death eaters undetected.

She thought of her son for a moment. The reason she was doing this. She wanted Poe to live in a safer world. To be able to form a family without fear of it being taken away by a group of radical wizards led by a maniacal psychopath.

She chuckled at her thought of Palpatine and decided that she couldn’t come up with a more accurate description of the power-hungry wizard.

She wanted a brighter world for her boy; being with him before this whole thing started had been a blessing. She missed him dearly all the time he was away at Hogwarts, but she knew Poe loved the castle as much as she had done in her time

She and Kes had also briefly met Finn, her son’s boyfriend.

She had always known Poe was gay. Mothers just know. And she never loved him any less for it. And now her son had met Finn, a wonderfully charming young man, and quite handsome on top of that.

Shara couldn’t be happier for them.

While she talked to the young couple, she noticed how in love they seemed, and recognized the look Kes sometimes gave her in Poe’s eyes. Her baby was in love, he had met who she was certain would be the love of his life and she already wanted to see them settle and form a family.

Although they were too young, so maybe in a few years.

A mother can dream.

She saw two columns of smoke entering Ravenclaw tower and hoped Jyn was alright. Poe had always told her what an amazing witch the young woman was and so, Shara was confident she would be fine.

She stunned a couple more wizards and, to her dismay, missed a couple more. She smiled at herself when she imagined her husband cursing her bad aim and chuckled when she remembered his annoyance when she set her foot down and proclaimed, she would be the one to protect the astronomy tower.

She was certain Kes had only agreed so she would stay far away from the battle.

Out of nowhere tho clouds of black smoke materialized in front of her, turning into two menacing looking death eaters. The tallest one of the pair was the one that attacked first. Shara was a great dueller, she shielded herself with ease. The second one launched a burst of attacks that she had to dodge as a couple were the tell-tale green of the death curse.

The smile that had so far adorned her face disappeared then.

Throwing stunning spells in quick succession helped, but the pair were relentless and had her cornered. She was keeping her ground, though barely managing to stay uninjured.

A red burst of light passed too close to her head for comfort and, as she walked around the platform on the tower, she found herself eventually back to where she started. One step away from the edge, close to what would be a deadly fall.

She pushed back and had one of the death eaters hiding behind a pillar when a third masked individual joined them.

Shara was now being hit on three sides and knew in her heart she was not fast enough to keep herself shielded. She needed to hide, but there was nowhere to go.

The last thoughts that crossed Shara Bey’s mind before the green flash hit her were of her family, laughing together, the warmth of her husband’s hand on hers, the weight of her son in her arms right after he was born, and the indescribable love she felt for him even before she met him for the first time.

And with one last breath her eyes were shut one last time.

Kes Dameron looked up at the exact moment the lifeless body of his wife fell off the Astronomy tower.

Her long wavy black hair flew over her face as she went down, unable to do anything to stop her fall.

“Arresto momentum” Kes yelled from a distance and she landed softly on the ground, but he knew.

He knew she was gone. 

“SHARA!!” He screamed, he started running towards her and gave his back to the coming attackers, ignoring everything else. Obi-Wan apparated in front of him just then.

“KES!” Obi-Wan yelled as soon as he realised what had happened. He held the distraught man by the shoulders, his heart breaking as he heard the man’s cries for his wife.

“My wife!!” Kes screamed heartbroken, trying to break away from his former professor.

“KES!!” Obi-Wan screamed again, this time shaking him slightly.

“Shara!” Kes sobbed.

“Kes! Poe needs you!” these words from Obi-Wan seemed to break through to Kes Dameron. His gaze steered away from where the body of his beloved wife had disappeared and looked into the headmaster’s eyes “Your son needs you” Obi-Wan repeated calmly.

Kes nodded, his shoulders sagging with the weight of his grief. He turned again, away from his loss and onto the coming threat. He stood silently beside Kenobi as they both waited for the army of enemies who seemed to be waiting for a signal to move.

His heart filled with a vengeful desire, Kes wanted nothing more than to make those who had taken his wife from him pay.

Han was almost dragging Poe away from the tower. The young man was growing increasingly heavier as the blood loss made him slowly lose consciousness.

“Turn here” Poe said faintly.

They were at the seventh floor.

He asked Han to make a few turns more and soon they were standing in front of the dancing hippos.

“You need to pace in front of that picture three times” Poe said, pointing towards the singular painting with his head.

“We don’t have time for games Poe” Han said, his voice filled with worry.

“Not a game… a chance”

Han did as instructed. He pulled the wounded teenager along, Poe focused on one thought: Help.

A door appeared where before was only a blank wall and Han quickly got them through it.

Inside was an empty room, with a single red door that crashed with the grey of the stone wall on the other end.

“What the…”

“We have to go through”

Poe was barely moving his feet by now, so Han lifted him and threw him over his shoulder so they could move faster.

He carried his son’s best friend along a long corridor, dimly lit and humid, Han thought of the many times he had found himself in precarious situations trying to escape.

He had never, however, tried to escape through a tunnel that seconds ago had not been there.

After what seemed like forever but must have been only a couple of minutes, they arrived at the end of the tunnel and Han pushed the door in front of him to go through.

Han stepped into a bright room, with beds lined along the white walls and a desk in the middle. It looked like an emergency room to Han, so he decided to call for help.

A shocked witch appeared quickly, her face incredulous, she had clearly been at the door and could not believe two people had gone through without her noticing.

She saw the young man Han was placing over on one of the beds and she scurried by his side, immediately starting to work on his wounds.

“The castle is under attack” was all Han thought to say to explain his presence.

The witch’s head snapped up and looked at him with a frightened expression.

“Are there more wounded?” she asked, her voice steady, contrasting with the worried look on her face.

“Probably… I mean… was with him and brought him as soon as he got hurt” he explained.

The witch nodded and looked at the hole in the wall where Han had appeared. Where before had only been a framed painting of a famous healer was now a hole that led to a passage that, according to Han, led to Hogwarts.

“Bring them here” she asked Han.

Han hesitated for a second as he looked at Poe’s pale face.

“Please take care of him” Han pleaded.

She assented and then Han climbed through the portrait hole and into the passage.

Back to Hogwarts.

At the cobblestone courtyard Cassian’s movements were getting clumsier as exhaustion started creeping in.

The swarm of attackers had been, although not very bright, vicious enough in their attacks to cause severe damage to everyone inside. Cassian was focused on the battle, refusing to let his mind wander off to Jyn.

She would be fine. She had to.

The woman he was facing wasn’t masked. It was something that shocked him as he always assumed all Palpatine’s followers were death eaters. It would seem a large amount of those that broke into the castle were not wearing the signature terror-inducing uniform that characterized the evil wizards. 

As he blocked the latest spell sent his way by the short red-headed woman with the crocked nose, he caught a glimpse of Rose on the other side of the court.

She was the youngest of the group. Not really of age yet, Rose had sneaked away from those that were evacuated and stood valiantly by her sister’s side while they waited for the attack.

Along the fight they had been separated but Cassian had caught Paige a couple of times anxiously eyeing her sister. Getting ready to intervene in case it was necessary.

But what Rose lacked in age – and height – she made up with bravery. The stubborn Hufflepuff student was giving a good fight.

They were now fighting one on one some of Palpatine’s followers, Rose was starting to have some difficulty, slowly being cornered by a tall skinny brunette with a golden lock of hair framing one side of her face.

Cassian had never imagined this is what taking a sip of Felix Felicis would make him feel like. He had narrowly avoided several explosions and was sure the opposite team was wondering how it was that the teenager didn’t even have a scratch so far.

He had no idea where Poe had gotten the potion, but it had been a brilliant idea to pass it around before entering the quidditch pitch.

Rose’s scream called his attention and he saw with horror how the little witch stumbled backwards and fell over the remains of a wall.

Paige had obviously seen as well.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction of the wizard she was duelling. Paige reduced him to dust and then jumped in front of Rose, just in time to shield her from whatever curse Rose’s attacker had sent.

Cassian was struggling to land a blow, amazed at the dexterity of the short evil woman in front of him. He finally managed to stun her and was able to properly look at the sisters.

Rose was sitting over the broken stones, Paige’s head resting on her lap. The brunette was lifting her wand a second time, ready to strike the young Hufflepuff girl.

Cassian reacted and disarmed the witch.

He ran towards Rose who seemed too in shock to move. They needed to get help for Paige. Whatever had happened to her must have rendered her unconscious.

As he approached Rose, he heard her desperate cries for her sister.

It made no sense.

Paige could not be dead.

They had taken the potion. Everyone had gathered at the stadium before taking their positions.

And then it clicked.

Cassian remembered. Paige and Tally had stayed behind at the castle.

They were never at the stadium.

Obi-Wan, Kes, and a group of wizards that had stayed behind, were keeping the attackers from crossing the foot bridge.

Even though they were vastly outnumbered, the group managed to stand their ground.

The giant had fallen off the bridge, defeated with difficulty by the group. Not before he took the lives of a couple of their allies.

They were duelling close to the middle of the bridge, flashes of light of different colours going back and forth, when a second giant charged toward the bridge, pushing off people from both sides. Only a few were able to escape the fall by pulling themselves to safety. Some met their end at the bottom of the canyon.

The giant stood in the middle and roared. Then he stepped aside, and a tall, black-hooded figure walked to the front of the enemy lines and stared with his red eyes at the defence of Hogwarts.

A second later two figures in a cloud of black smoke appeared beside him.

Everyone froze, the moment they realised who it was everyone stopped their attacks.

Sheev Palpatine stood in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and by his side, Ben was kneeling on the ground, being held by one of his masked death eaters by the hair, bound and gagged.

Palpatine’s wand was pointing at the young man’s throat.

Obi-Wan lifted his hand and everyone stepped back.

Kes Dameron, refused and was about to make a move to try and save Ben, the kid he had seen grow alongside his son. But Obi-Wan anticipated his recklessness and he was thrown backwards into the castle.

Palpatine stood silently, with a murderous half smirk bisecting his pale wrinkled face.

“Kenobi, it’s so good to see you” he said in a mocking tone, loud enough for everyone to listen.

“There’s no need to hurt the boy Sheev, he has done nothing wrong”

“He was born, wasn’t he? And he is prophesized to be my undoing. So, to me, that is doing something wrong” Palpatine hissed.

Ben could feel Obi-Wan Kenobi’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t look at him, he did not dare.

He had failed.

He lost his wand.

He had been captured.

He lost Rey.

_“She’s not dead, Ben”_

Ben’s head snapped up when he heard Kenobi’s voice inside his head. He searched for the headmaster’s gaze, trying to see if what he had heard was true.

But the old wizard was staring at Palpatine.

“Why didn’t you confront me Obi-Wan?” Palpatine asked, in a tone Ben could only interpret as genuine curiosity.

Obi-Wan stood silently.

“Ah… you do not seek to kill me, Obi-Wan? Above such brutality, are you?" Palpatine mocked. “Move out of the way Kenobi, I will spare your life. I already have the boy. I am certain you hide the other half somewhere inside the castle”

“You cannot pass” Obi-Wan stood to the full extent of his considerable height. It was an imposing sight. “I will not allow it”

_“Since when do you require a wand Benjamin?”_

Kenobi’s voice rang again inside his head. This time, Ben noticed the wizard’s sky-blue eyes on him as the sound of his calming voice filled his thoughts.

_“You can do it, Ben, I believe in you”_

An emerald burst of light hit the headmaster in the chest throwing him backwards into the air. Over the parapet.

The legendary wizard’s lifeless body fell to the abyss.

++++++++++

Rey heard the distant rumble of explosions when she started regaining consciousness.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a large wooden door. She was inside a room lit by a couple of candles.

She felt a wet cloth on her forehead, and a painful sting at the side of her jaw.

Someone was cleaning her face.

And she remembered being running along a corridor, then a blast that must have knocked her unconscious.

But she wasn’t alone. She was with Ben.

Ben.

She opened her eyes abruptly and looked around. Ben wasn’t there with her. She started panicking and sat up so quickly, whoever was beside her gasped and then scrambled away.

Rey got up as fast as she could, touching every pocket she had looking for her wand. It wasn’t there. She looked down and found a pair of concerned enormous green eyes staring at her from a corner of the room.

“Dobby?” she croaked.

“Hello miss” Dobby said shyly, bowing so deep his nose almost touched the ground.

Dobby then extended his hand and offered her wand to her. Apparently, the little elf had found her and pulled her to safety. Rey felt tears of gratitude start forming in her eyes.

“Dobby where’s Ben?” Rey asked in a whisper, unsure if she would survive the answer Dobby gave her.

Dobby’s face fell in consternation, and Rey’s heart stopped.

“Mr Ben Solo was taken miss. By a large man in dark robes” Dobby explained.

“Taken?” Rey asked confused.

_Taken, NOT dead…_

“Yes miss, he was tied with rope and taken away” Dobby elaborated, then he reached behind him and pulled out the long yew wand she had become so familiar with.

“They dropped this” Dobby added, giving Ben’s wand to Rey, who took it at once and kept it with her own.

“Where did they go Dobby?”

“I don’t know miss” Dobby answered sadly.

“Dobby we need to find Ben, he needs my help… please” she begged.

“Dobby can take you wherever you want miss Rey, anything to help Mr Ben Solo. He is Dobby’s friend!” The little elf exclaimed proudly.

“How long was I out?”

“A few minutes miss”

_Please don’t be too late_

Luke was fighting alongside Ahsoka when Palpatine’s followers started retreating. He tried to follow them but Ahsoka pulled him back.

“He must’ve called them” she told him.

“But where?”

That’s when he felt it.

A change in the air. Like something that had long been a vital part of the castle had just disappeared. Something precious had vanished.

“Kenobi” Ahsoka whispered softly. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

And Luke knew, without a shadow of a doubt. That his mentor, his oldest friend, was dead.

The clouds of smoke heading towards the footbridge alerted them of where they had to go.

Ben had only felt anger like that once before in his life. Then, he’d had his wand to channel the magic that coursed through his veins. This time, when he saw red with fury, he felt every atom of his being supercharge with something primal. He blasted the death eater that was holding him and with a turn of his wrist disarmed everyone around him.

He charged against Palpatine, ready to tear him apart with his hands if necessary.

Before Palpatine could do anything, Luke apparated in front of the castle, at the start of the bridge. He pulled Ben away, throwing him behind a fallen pillar and pinning him to the ground.

Ben squirmed but was unable to move.

“Luke Skywalker” Palpatine seethed.

“Hello, Sheev” Luke greeted calmly “Long time no see”

“STAND BACK! He’s mine!” Palpatine barked to his remaining troops when they made to move against their newly arrived enemy.

“Palpatine, you don’t need to kill the boy, he’s only half of the dyad” Luke said.

Ben felt his blood boil within him. Could Luke possibly be considering giving Rey to Palpatine just to save him? He must know, even Luke must realise Ben would never want to survive that way.

“Are you here to offer the other half?” Palpatine asked with interest.

“I am the other half”

At the fountain courtyard Leia was getting restless not knowing how her son was doing. The pain of losing him, even for a couple of minutes, would forever be seared in her memory. Though it had not been true, at that moment, to her, it had been real. He had been gone and she would be damned if she would let it become a reality.

Out of nowhere their enemies started disappearing, some flying away in a cloud of smoke and others just… disapparated.

Leia realized the only way that apparition was possible inside Hogwarts grounds was if the person who had cast the restrictive spell lifted it. Or died.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was gone.

The death eaters that flew away were heading to the footbridge and something inside Leia knew her son was in trouble.

Ben needed her, she had to get to him.

“YOU?” Palpatine exclaimed with a mocking tone and laughed mirthlessly. A wicked raucous laugh, that was soon joined by that of the rest of his followers.

But Luke remained silent.

“You couldn’t kill me before” he said now serious. Threatening.

“He wasn’t born yet; I still hadn’t met my equal. You should be thankful, it bought you time”

Luke’s previous arrogance that along the way had turned into grumpiness was at full display at the moment. He was relishing in his reunion with the man that had defined his life.

“I see you are still the same arrogant piece of shit you’ve always been. So much like your father.”

Ben couldn’t see Luke but knew his uncle well enough to know that he was stalling. and He must be trying to come up with a plan. There was no other reason for him to be playing games with Sheev fucking Palpatine.

The first to make a move had been Palpatine with a flash of green that Luke escaped narrowly.

The last duel between Luke Skywalker and Lord Palpatine would go down in history no doubt. Everyone around them were so enraptured by their skills, and proficiency at both defence and offense that they almost forgot they were supposed to be fighting.

“YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT SKYWALKER! YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR BLOODLINE WILL DISAPPEAR!” Palpatine roared.

Luke sent a powerful spell, a purple light that Palpatine was forced to shield himself from with a silver shield. It made a gong-like sound as it was deflected.

Sheev retaliated with a succession of green bolts Luke avoided by disapparating and apparating on opposite sides. Then, the oldest Skywalker conjured a fiery rope that coiled itself around Palpatine; which the dark lord transfigured into a snake and sent it after Luke.

Luke vanished the snake, but the distraction, allowed Palpatine to disapparate and apparate behind him. 

In that moment Leia arrived at the courtyard, right at the beginning of the footbridge. She had never expected to see Palpatine again, and yet there she was, staring at the back of her enemy.

But she was a second too late.

Palpatine slashed with his wand and a jet of white light hit Skywalker at the base of his neck.

“LUKE!” she cried, as her twin tumbled to the ground, bleeding profusely from the several lacerations that began appearing throughout his body.

This turned Palpatine’s attention behind him, giving him the chance to shield himself against the curses Leia sent after him.

“Well hello madame President” Palpatine snarled.

The rage that burned inside Leia’s eyes contrasted sharply with the composed and kind image she always had shown the world. This was Leia Organa.

Her wand twirled and slashed, sending jets of light against the man who had already taken so much from her. 

People started apparating inside the castle, joining the ranks of the people defending Hogwarts. Palpatine’s army would soon be outnumbered.

One by one, students from all four Hogwarts houses and a couple of Rey’s Beauxbatons classmates started pouring out of the castle. They stood fiercely at the entrance, in front of the pendulum. A crowd began to form as the victorious students and the remaining teachers gathered on the courtyard waiting for the last battle.

The young faces of those around them showed signs of battle, covered in dust from the walls of the castle that had been blown. Even though a lot were injured, they stood defiantly against their common enemy.

Ready to protect the wizarding world from Lord Palpatine.

Ready to protect their way of life.

Luke’s hands flew to his neck, trying to give himself some time. But it was all in vein, the blood loss was too quick. Before losing consciousness, Luke regretted the time he had wasted being angry at Ben. Doubting his abilities and suspecting him without reason. He had failed his nephew and hoped, with all his heart, that one day the boy could forgive him.

After one last thought of repentance, the light in Luke Skywalker’s eyes was extinguished forever.

Brooms were flying towards the bridge, unnoticed by either side, as they had been focused on the duel in front of them.

Jyn, Finn, and Cassian flew low enough to remain undetected, and only attacked when they were close enough not to miss. They blasted the bridge from afar, sending several of the opposite side to their deaths at the bottom of the ravine, and forcing those who were able to react to disapparate and find solid ground.

Cheers erupted from the crowd at the entrance of the castle as they watched the giant and some of the dark lord’s followers disappear.

Jyn, was distracted by the flashes flying against Cassian, who so far had been eluding them expertly on top of his firebolt. Finn had escaped and was now landing safely in the midst of the crowd beside the pendulum.

Unable to keep up with the sudden changes of direction needed to avoid injury, a curse finally struck Cassian, and he fell off his broom. Jyn saw and flew downwards as fast as her broom allowed her.

Jyn caught Cassian mid-air and disapparated with him leaving their brooms to be lost at the bottom of the gully.

Ben found himself suddenly freed of his restraints and sat up immediately. He was startled by a loud crack behind him and got ready to attack.

The sight of the little elf holding Rey’s hand made him relax a little. 

“Dobby?” he asked in disbelief, Rey’s smile was like a balm to his injured soul. He refused to think about the reason he had been suddenly released. The reason why the spell that had kept him out of harms way had lifted.

“For you Mr Ben Solo sir” Dobby said, offering him his wand, and disappeared immediately after with a snap of his fingers.

Rey took his hand and together they stepped out from behind the pillar.

“ENOUGH!” Palpatine roared, as he watched his army disappear beneath his feet. He felt he had been lenient so far, overconfident.

Even though, with Skywalker gone, he knew his victory was imminent. Palpatine needed to annihilate those who had dared to defy him. Battling Leia Organa and a couple of others was a waste of his time, he wanted to eliminate them at once.

“PROTEGO DIABOLICA” he growled.

The terrifying blue flames that emanated from the dark lord’s wand burned everything in their way towards Leia, who knew there was nowhere to hide from the dark spell.

She closed her eyes, accepting defeat and welcoming death.

However, the flames seemed to crash against an invisible shield in front of her, leaving her unharmed.

She opened her eyes and saw Ben and Rey standing in front of her, side by side, with their wands pointed at the flames, keeping them at bay and slowly extinguishing them.

Rey gripped her wand as tight as she could, feeling its soft ridges on her skin, focusing every fibre of her being in stopping what would have normally been unstoppable. Ben’s every cell was vibrating with the power that coursed through his veins.

The connection of the dyad generated a power never seen before. It was both mesmerizing and terrifying to witness.

So much so that some of Palpatine’s followers started fleeing.

Palpatine’s smile faltered, it became a snarl.

“COME BACK YOU COWARDS”

Ben and Rey started their attack with a ball of flame that Palpatine deflected with difficulty. Their wands casting spells in perfect unison, Palpatine started losing ground.

The ground beneath their feet started heating up, cracking with the amount of power concentrated in such a small space.

Their synchronicity went beyond body movements, their souls were connected. It was as if they were one, channelling the power of those before them to vanquish the evil that threatened the magical world.

The army that stood behind the dyad started conjuring a shield around the duelling trio. Preventing the wizards that had stayed loyal to the maniacal wizard from intervening.

It was as if two different battles were being fought. Palpatine’s followers charged against the people defending Hogwarts. Leaving Palpatine to Ben and Rey.

“HOW?! You are no one! A mudblood girl is no match for me! No matter who’s by her side” Palpatine spewed petulantly.

He was visibly tired. Looking more and more like an inferi than a human. His spells withered against the dyad’s shields. In one last attempt to defeat the powerful duo, Palpatine conjured an immense flaming beast.

The basilisk shaped fiendfyre charged against Ben and Rey, who faltered a little at the sight. They recognized the spell.

A thick wall formed in front of them. Water from all around them gathered in an increasingly large barrier.

It started surrounding the cursed fire, stopping it from harming them and inevitably drowning it.

Palpatine’s face showed fear for the first time in his life.

“It can’t be…”

“REDUCTO!” the dyad shouted as one.

The spell hit Palpatine square in the chest, blasting him to a million pieces.

Reducing him to ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like there were some things I needed explained. Maybe I was wrong but whatever, here it is anyway. xoxo  
> [Obi-Wan speaking into Ben’s mind](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Legilimency)  
> [Obi-Wan’s Sacrifice](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Sacrificial_protection)


	33. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> -Is

The day’s first rays of sunshine were peering behind the castle while everything else was still.

For a moment, everyone just stared as the ashes of what had once been the most dangerous wizard in the world, floated away and were lost in the distance.

Ben breathed in a sigh of relief, feeling as if he was finally waking from a nightmare.

Rey’s entire body relaxed as she felt safe for the first time in what seemed like ages.

The remaining followers of the dark wizard stared at the pair with fear and hastened to leave the place. Some succeeded, and some were caught by the aurors that had found their way into the castle after Kenobi’s death.

A dark chapter in wizarding history had finally ended.

Yet there were no cheers.

No celebration.

The cost of ridding the world of Lord Palpatine had been too high.

Yet it was necessary.

Ben turned around to look at the survivors. Because that is what they were. Survivors.

The exhaustion was evident in their faces, the pain and grief obscuring any trace of relief they might have showed when the dark wizard ceased to be.

He looked at Rey and saw that tears had started falling from her eyes. Finn was holding her tight. Keeping her from falling.

He scanned the crowd looking for his mother. The people that stared at him with a mixture of fear and respect, stood aside to lead him to where Leia was kneeling beside an injured Chewie, reciting the counter-curse to the spell that had taken her brother’s life.

A few meters away Kes Dameron was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. His shoulders shook with a pain Ben had never seen before in another human being.

The scene struck him to the core; he had never seen Mr Dameron look so vulnerable. He had always seen him as the brave Ministry official, first class auror. A man to be feared and, at the same time, Poe’s loving father. The man who taught them all about quidditch and who loved to prank both his son and wife.

Was Mr Dameron grieving Poe?

Or was he grieving his wife?

Both?

Ben felt his throat closing and was unable to breathe at the thought. His eyes filled immediately with tears. Whatever the answer was, it was an unbearable pain. They were his family too, they had taken him in and always treated him as one of their own. 

The work wasn’t over at the castle, there was much to be done to be able to move on. All around him people were comforting each other. Some were tending the injured, others were looking for survivors under the rubble.

Ben stood next to his mom and placed a hand over her shoulder. He listened to her giving Chewie words of encouragement, pleading for him to stay with them. Thanking him for saving her life.

“We need to take him to St. Mungo’s, he need’s more help, I can’t give him… I don’t…”

Ben held her as she broke again, sobbing uncontrollably in her son’s arms. Ben joined her silently, allowing himself to feel the loss of his loved ones of the first time.

“BEN!” Han’s voice boomed over the buzz of the crowd.

“DAD?!” Ben called back.

Han made his way to his family, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding when he saw them in one piece. He held his son and his wife close, an embrace he couldn’t recall the last time he had taken part of. In that moment he vowed he would never let himself forget the feeling again.

++++++++++

Rey felt her knees give in when Finn hugged her after the remains of Lord Palpatine disappeared in the distance.

The tears she had been holding back came loose, unbidden, releasing a pressure in her chest she had no idea had been here before.

Suddenly a second set of arms were surrounding her, lower than Finn’s. She looked down and saw Maz clinging to her like it would be the last time she would have a chance to. And they stayed like that for a few moments longer than necessary, soothing their lonely souls and filling them with love.

When they finally broke their embrace, Rey and Finn set off to look for their friends. It took Rey all of 10 seconds to find the endearing scene of Ben being held by both his parents. The remainders of her self-doubt stopped her from joining them, forcing her to watch from afar. It was Maz’s gentle nudge that finally gave her the courage to approach the Organa-Solos.

“Rey darling I’m so proud of you” Leia said when she spotted the young girl coming closer. She extricated herself from her husband’s grip and held Rey’s hands close to her heart.

“Thank you” she said with tears in her eyes.

She didn’t need to say anything else.

Ben caressed her cheek and traced the edge of her jaw. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, holding her close afterwards. They had gone so much together, having him so close made her feel at peace.

Ahsoka Tano, who had already restored the apparition restriction around the castle, began giving instructions to those most able to take the injured to the hospital wing, and those who needed greater care, to be taken to St. Mungo’s by the floo network.

From Obi-Wan Kenobi’s office chimney.

The mention of the headmaster brought a painful silence to the group.

It was the first time his death was mentioned out loud. It made it real.

++++++++++

Inside the castle the cries for help, mixed with those of grief as the work of cleaning the rubble and taking the injured to the hospital wing was underway.

Their tears of joy mixed with those of grief as the death count increased.

One by one, the bodies of those who had lost their lives in battle were brought to the Great Hall. They placed them carefully, side by side, in a row at the middle.

Ahsoka’s heart broke every time another body was added to the row.

Mace Windu was brought down from the third floor. He had protected the entrance to the one-eyed witch’s passage with his life. Ensuring the safety of the students that had hidden at the Honeyduke’s basement.

A couple of hours later, after the sun had gone up, Ambrosious Flume and his wife found the group of scared students and escorted them back to the castle.

Rey was quietly removing stones from the door at the side of the marble staircase when a weak knock startled her. She stared at the door that led to the kitchens and opened it slowly. Fearing what she might find behind. Dozens of pairs of large eyes of different shades stared at her frightened.

Hogwarts’ house elves were all waiting for the door to open.

The little elves at the front were holding lit candles, the ones behind were holding something above their heads.

They were carrying a body.

They walked through the door in a line; their heads bowed respectfully as the body of Piper Selwyn was taken to the hall by the small creatures. Tears filled the eyes of some, others were silently wiping the ones they shed. All of them had an expression full of sadness.

“Dobby?” Rey called in a whisper, when she saw her friend walking at the back of the line.

He turned to her, his face serious, his eyes reddened.

“What happened?” she asked fearing the answer.

“We were attacked in the kitchens” he said in the smallest voice she had ever heard from him.

“She came back for us…” his voice broke and he sniffled “She stopped the Slytherin boy, I think they duelled for some time. But Dobby apparated back and he was going to attack Dobby!” tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. He wiped them with the hem of his shirt.

“She defeated the bad wizard and saved Dobby but…”

Rey kneeled to hold Dobby while he cried for the lost Hogwarts student that had protected the one’s that had apparently been forgotten by the rest.

Jyn kneeled beside her fathers’ body, at last brought down from Ravenclaw tower. Rose sat beside her, staring at Paige’s lifeless form, who had been laid beside Galen Erso.

Oddy Muva and Temmin Wexley were also among the casualties. Their lives sadly taken by the countless explosions that took place inside the castle.

Tallissan looked so peaceful, it almost looked like she was asleep. Her beautiful face completely relaxed, the hair around her face as perfectly curled as usual. The injury that took her life hidden behind her head.

It took Kes some time to find Shara. He carried her body in his arms back to the castle. When he arrived at the great hall, he sat with her and leaned into a wall, unable to let go of his wife he sobbed until there were no tears left in his eyes.

Amilyn Holdo’s body was recovered last. Buried under the rubble of the ceiling of the fourth floor. She had sacrificed herself to stop Tarkin from going after the students that fled the castle through the passage behind the mirror.

Leia led the team that ventured down the ravine to search for the bodies of Obi-Wan and Luke.

Ben and Rey accompanied her, insisting on being always by her side. Leia kept a composed expression as the remains of her brother and one of her closest friends were brought back to the school they called home for most of their lives.

++++++++++

Ben and Finn accompanied Kes to see Poe at the Hogsmeade infirmary. Han and Rey had stayed behind with Leia to help with what they could, while she planned the funerals.

Poe was sitting on the gurney when they walked into the room. He was staring at Cassian, who was laying with his eyes closed, breathing slowly, his torso covered in thick blueish bandages.

Kes stood silently by the door, looking at his son. Unable to believe how lucky he was to still have him by his side. He had no idea how he would break the news to his son.

Poe turned to him and a smile lit up his face at the sight of his father.

How could he not? If he had been wondering up until that moment if his family had survived. His father’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. The love between Kes Dameron and Shara Bey was so big, so powerful, her absence would forever be scarred in his gaze.

His light ever so diminished after his wife had passed.

Poe didn’t say a thing, he didn’t scream, he didn’t fight, he just broke down into his father’s embrace. The loss of his mother was so painful the young man wondered if he would ever be able to breathe again. They held each other as they mourned Shara.

Finn and Ben stood silently, trying to give the Dameron’s ass much privacy as they could.

Jyn arrived a few minutes later, followed closely by Rose, who held her hand when Jyn shivered as she took in the sight of Cassian. So pale, completely immobile but for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

She gave Ben and Finn a smile and she walked into the room to sit beside her fiancée.

She still hadn’t told anyone the news.

She decided to wait until after the battle to tell her father about her plans. She wanted to make it special, she even planned the whole affair. She would cook for them both and she would share with her father her immense joy at having found the one person she wanted to share the rest of her life with.

Now she would never get the chance. 

Cassian would be alright; the healers had told her so. He would be almost back to normal. He would lose some range of movement in his left arm, but apart from that everything else should be perfect.

Back at the castle, with the school year over, parents had travelled from all over Britain, worried about their children. Hoping to find them well.

Most of them did.

Some would go home heartbroken, the remains of their child a painful remainder that life was so fragile.

Quite a few of the younger students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents, some stayed behind to pay their respects to the fallen.

Tallissan’s family left almost immediately, choosing to mourn their daughter in private.

Paige would be laid to rest the next morning, waiting over night for her friends and family to say a last goodbye.

Tom Trudgen’s parents had never been involved in the war before. They never allied themselves with either side, choosing to stay neutral during the conflict. Silently wishing it would be over soon. Now they were coming to Hogwarts to recover the body of their only son.

Ahsoka chose not to tell them about their son’s alliance with the dark wizard. Choosing to preserve whatever memory of the boy his parents had.

Asajj Ventra was taken along with her mother and the rest of the bodies of those that had dared to attack the castle. Her father now a permanent resident in Azkaban, there was no one else left to mourn the Ventress women.

That afternoon, Amilyn Holdo and Mace Windu were laid to rest at the Hogsmeade cemetery. Surrounded by the students that had chosen to stay and the teachers who had survived.

Poe was released just in time to attend the ceremony.

Leaning heavily on Finn, the pair stood beside Kes and the Organa-Solos while they said goodbye to the brave teachers, who gave their lives to protect their students.

++++++++++

A ray of light filtered through the curtains and woke Ben from his restful sleep. He had been so exhausted the night before, he fell asleep in record time.

At the top of Ravenclaw tower, Rey had spent the night in the girls Ravenclaw dormitory. Maz had taken the carriage back to Beauxbatons with her students, except Finn and herself, who refused to leave.

Ben lay on top of his bed, groggy, exhausted, sore. He got up, stood in front of the mirror, and stared at the dark circles under his eyes, and the bruises that adorned his face and body.

He could hear the robins singing outside his window and it occurred to him that life had to somehow go back to normal, happiness would come. Now it was muffled by the pain of loss, but those injuries would heal. They would rise again, stronger than before.

He dressed all in black, despite his mother’s wishes. They were celebrating life, not mourning death, she had explained before wiping tears from her eyes. A constant occurrence of late.

She hadn’t stopped crying since the war was over. And she wasn’t the only one.

He hated the white robes Leia had given him, he did try them on, but even she would have to admit how stupid he looked. So, he went with the black ones. Neither Obi-Wan nor Luke would care. 

He met Rey in the common room.

“Are you ready?” she asked him softly.

She looked beautiful in a simple white dress, and for the first time Ben allowed himself to imagine a future with her by his side.

“I don’t know” he answered truthfully. “It’s just… I spent so much time angry…” 

He still didn’t know how to feel about the loss of his uncle. For so long he had felt rejected by his own family, so much so that even in the end he doubted he was there to help him. Up until the last second Ben expected his uncle to let him down. He hadn’t.

Luke Skywalker gave his life defending him and everyone he cared about.

“He just…” Ben started, but his voice broke before he could say anything else.

Rey walked up to him and tenderly held his hand.

“I know” she said, and she pulled him down to rest his forehead over hers. “I’m so sorry Ben”

Ben nodded and let his emotions flow. Tears rolled down his cheeks and fell on Rey’s shoulder when she hugged him tight and traced soothing circles on his back. 

“He loved you Ben, even if he didn’t show it often” she whispered.

“I guess” Ben chuckled.

“Do you want to stay here a bit longer?” she asked, giving him some space for him to wipe the tears from his eyes.

He shook his hand and took her hand, pulling her gently to the door.

“Come on, we should get something to eat”

They walked down hand in hand to get something to eat. The castle was mostly cleaned of the rubble. Pieces of the stairs were missing, part of the balustrade of the marble staircase was gone. They didn’t speak on the way to the great hall, allowing their touch to soothe their pain. The simple act of holding hands making them feel safe and calm.

At the great hall the four tables had been replaced, but no one sat by houses that morning, they sat together, parents and students, even some Ministry officials who had arrived the day before.

The throne-like chair at the middle of the teacher’s table had been left empty; as was the one beside it, which had usually been occupied by Luke.

The banners that adorned the ceiling, which usually displayed the crests of each house were now all black.

Hogsmeade was bursting with people who travelled from all over the world to pay their final respects to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker.

The sun was spreading warmth across the grounds of Hogwarts. The cloudless sky shone in a vibrant blue that contradicting the mood of the people that gathered there that morning to say goodbye to the beloved wizards.

A soft breeze caressed Ben’s face when they stepped out of the castle to head to where Obi-Wan and Luke would be laid to rest.

A delegation of Ministry officials stood at the front row, and the Minister for Magic herself was waiting silently for the ceremony to commence. Mon Mothma had been given the all-clear by the healers at St Mungo’s after being found unconscious inside her office, her time under the imperius curse would remain an experience etched in her memory that she would never share with anyone.

All the surviving teachers wore all-white dress robes, complying with Leia’s wishes. The delegation of MACUSA that accompanied the politician were also dressed in white, which made them contrast sharply with their British counterparts. 

Ben sat beside his parents, and Rey next to him never letting go of his hand. Giving him silently the support that he sorely needed. A few rows behind them the French minister for magic and the Supreme Mugwump were also in attendance. Each with their respective delegations.

Maz was sitting with Ahsoka, who had been named headmaster just that morning by the Minister for Magic.

Poe and Finn were with Kes at the last row of chairs, close to the lake. Cassian, Jyn and Rose were sitting on the other side of the aisle. Jyn and Rose still holding hands, the two witches had found in each other the comfort they both needed from a friend.

Dozens of wizards walked into Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, the crowd continued to swell. Centaurs appeared from the forest and stood at one side in a neat row, their heads bowed in respect.

The sound of splashing water made the guests turn towards the lake.

Merpeople broke the surface of the water, ready to honour the life of the two wizards they had considered their friends.

Ben turned around to see Chewie being helped onto a chair by a couple of students. His eyes reddened and swollen. Tired of weeping. His attention was snapped back to the front when the music started, melancholic notes that Luke would have surely hated.

The Mermchieftainess joined the melody, and her people followed suit. Their voices were beautiful, the song heart-breaking. Though Ben could not understand a word they were saying, he knew in his heart the song was about loss and despair.

Two bodies were carried down the aisle, one covered in a sky-blue velvet spangled with golden stars, the other in a pale yellow, that glistened with the sunlight, as if it was covered with gold dust.

When the bodies were laid on top of two large white stones the music stopped.

A tiny man in black robes stood in the middle, giving a speech that Ben was paying no attention to.

Something about love and kindness, about duty and respect.

Ben held onto Rey’s hand as the reality of the situation washed over him like little waves of despair.

He would never see Obi-Wan’s understanding blue eyes again, he would never receive another advice from him. He remembered the old wizard crouching at the middle of the lake, at the edge of the platform, and how he chatted in what seemed like fluent mermish with the mermchieftainess.

He never asked Obi-Wan how he learned mermish.

And now he would never get the chance.

Then he thought of Luke, the man he had come to believe hated him irreparably, in the end had given his life to give him a chance to succeed in a mission Luke had once considered as his.

He remembered their last conversation.

Luke had tried to apologize but Ben didn’t have the patience to wait. He left Luke alone in his office and never acknowledged the fact that he had tried to mend their relationship.

Ben had felt like it was too late, like Luke wasn’t being sincere.

And now, saying goodbye to Luke for one last time, all he wanted to tell him was that he forgave him, and that he hoped Luke could forgive him too.

The little man in black went back to a seat that had being reserved for him at the front.

Ben expected more speeches, he assumed someone else would say something to say goodbye to Luke and Obi-Wan. But no one moved.

People gasped when both bodies were covered in white flames, that flew up to the sky, taking different shapes, and growing ever taller, covering the bodies and the tables where they had been resting until then.

When the flames died down, a pair of white marble tombs were left behind, encasing the remains of two wizards who had devoted their lives to shaping the minds of future wizards, and to protect the magical world.

At the end of the ceremony a shower of arrows soared through the sky from the side where the centaurs were standing.

It was their tribute to the lives they were honouring that day.

They turned and left after the display, disappearing into the forest.

The merpeople sang one last goodbye before going back into the depths of the lake, without a reason to stay any longer. 

Just as they had arrived, the crowd started to disperse and disappear, leaving only a few students and the remaining staff of Hogwarts behind.

++++++++++

A knock on the door startled Rey, who had been packing her things to go back to Beauxbatons.

“Prêt à partir mademoiselle?” Finn asked with a smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I don’t want to go” Rey answered, her voice breaking with emotion.

Finn stepped closer to his best friend and hugged her tightly.

“I know, me neither. But you heard Maz, we need to get everything in order back home before we come back”

Rey wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes and assented.

Even though all they had known was back in France, it wasn’t their home. The only person tying them to that place was Maz, and she all but ordered to go back to England as soon as the year at Beauxbatons was over.

They would graduate and then Finn would join Poe and his father at their home in the countryside and she would meet Ben to travel the world with their prize money from the Triwizard Tournament.

It was the perfect plan to end an imperfect year.

When they arrived at the great hall to share one last breakfast with the Hogwarts students, Rey found Leia and Han holding Ben and whispering something in his ear that made him look bashful and turned his face bright red.

“Aah speak of the devil” Han said when he spotted Rey.

“Hello” Rey greeted with a small wave, unwilling to say more in case her voice cracked, and she started crying again.

Han clapped his hands ad announced it was time for breakfast. They all sat around the table at the middle and had a delicious full-english before departing.

Once their meal was over, Leia wiped the corners of her mouth and set both hands on the table as she stood up.

“Well, it’s time to say goodbye” she said looking at Ben, and then addressed Rey “Hope my idiot son is not much trouble”

Rey choked on the piece of breath she was currently chewing and looked up, her face one of complete disbelief.

_I heard wrong, surely, I must’ve imagined…_

“What?” Rey asked confused, once her lungs had been cleared of the obstructing pastry.

_Did she mean…?_

“Oh, you didn’t think you’d get rid of him so easily did you? He’s coming with you” Han said with a mocking grin and a wink to his son that turned his face scarlet again.

“Really??” Rey asked a bit more excitedly that would be appropriate. She stared at Ben who only nodded. She was so happy she jumped into his arms almost climbing over his lap; he obviously did not let her fall, but they both felt very ashamed at the very public display of affection. So uncharacteristic of them.

Leia and Han stared at the pair with knowing smiles.

“Well lovebirds, the carriage is waiting, say your goodbyes and let’s go” Maz said ushering them towards the exit.

“How…?” Rey asked while they boarded the pastel blue carriage.

“I may have begged a little…” Ben explained

“A little?” Maz interrupted with an amused tone.

“Ok a lot” Ben whispered into Rey’s ear.

“See? I told you, you were crying for no reason peanut…ouch” Finn complained when Rey swatted at his arm.

“What about Poe?” she asked

“I’ll see him in a couple of weeks, he needs some time with his old man”

Ben and Rey nodded. The loss of his mother had been incredibly difficult for Poe, and Finn knew Poe needed some time alone with his father, for them to get used to her absence, before they could take someone new in.

“And Maz just let you come with us? Just like that?” Rey still could not believe how lucky she was.

“Well, I did have to relinquish my invisibility cape, she’ll keep it while I’m at the castle. I’ll get it back after your graduation” Ben said with a frown.

Rey leaned closer to whisper into Ben’s ear “You know… we don’t need the cape to sneak around”

The wink she gave Ben at the end almost made him laugh out loud.

Almost.

“I don’t think Maz knows that” he whispered back.

“Oh she knows, she just want’s you to sneak around because you are all big and awkward” Finn said with a grin “Also, you two are not as silent as you think you are”

The rest of the journey was spent playing cards and chatting about nothing important.

Life would slowly go back to normal for everyone but for now, being together was all that mattered to Rey.

The magical world would heal, and hopefully emerge better than before.

Because at last the balance had been restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left. Perhaps unnecessary, but bear with me.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our favourite dyad twenty years after defeating Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wonderful journey has come to an end. I hope you like the path I've chosen for our heroes to follow. It's been a blast and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the lovely comments I've received. They brought light to my life during this difficult year.  
> Until we meet again.  
> -Is

#  _Twenty years later…_

The soft patter of the rain on their window would have lulled him back to sleep if it weren’t for the tiny fingers that were currently poking Ben to wake him.

“Daddy, wake up!”

Padmé, his youngest daughter, had decided in the past month that waking her father by poking his face was an extremely efficient method that had to be enforced every day at an ungodly hour.

He growled while trying to shield himself from the attack, only succeeding in amusing the mischievous girl.

“Ben… just go with her” Rey begged from his right.

She had never been an early bird, unlike their daughter. Often staying up late working on her latest invention. So, it was usually Ben who would get up in the morning to see what their children needed.

Padmé led Ben to her room by the hand, determined to get her father’s stamp of approval on her latest project. She stood at the threshold and pointed to a large suitcase that was clumsily packed in the middle of the room, and which could only close properly on one side.

“I’m ready to go to Hogwarts with Leo” she exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Ben sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It had been a conversation they’d had before with the little girl. No matter how excited she was to attend school, she was only seven years old. She still had to wait a few years before she got her letter.

“Darling…” he said softly, and the way his daughter’s face instantly was slightly humorous but also heart breaking.

“Why can’t I go?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“We’ve talked about this darling” he said, sitting beside her on the edge of her bed. “You are still two young; you get to stay with mum and me until you are eleven”

“But… I want to go with Leo and Hannah, they learn so much” she complained.

“We teach you somethings while you are here…” but Ben knew this argument would lead nowhere, as the real reason for his daughter’s grief was that she would miss her siblings.

He tucked her in, hoping with all his heart she would fall asleep again so he could have a few minutes of fun with his wife before the whole house descended into the morning chaos. He kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of the room when he heard the unmistakable sound of the frame of his son’s bed complain as he started jumping.

“I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!” the voice of a little boy screamed from the room next door.

“It should be us making that sound with our bed instead” Rey whispered from behind him before pinching his ass.

He turned her around and kissed her passionately when she tried to walk by his side.

“Could you please wait until you are inside your room to do that?” Hanna said, staring at them from the end of the corridor.

“Why? It’s our house” Ben asked his thirteen-year-old daughter, who only rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in an effort to conceal her smile.

“At least tell your son to keep it down” she asked before walking into the bathroom she shared with her sister, old Kylo following her slowly. Seemingly just as annoyed about the noise as the teenager.

The old crup was smitten with Hannah from the moment she was born and had never left her side since. Though his snout was almost fully grey, and his movements were becoming clumsier as time went by, the crup kept playing with Hannah and jumping up to her bed in the middle of the night to snuggle with her.

“He could fall off the bed” Rey told Ben, pointing at Leo’s door with her head and giving him a knowing look.

He was about to give in and walk into his son’s bedroom when the entrance door downstairs opened, and a familiar voice filled the room announcing the arrival of Ben’s parents.

“We are here!” she yelled, followed immediately after by a loud thud coming from Leo’s room.

Ben and Rey opened the door alarmed, expecting to see their son injured and crying. But the little boy darted out of the room as soon as they opened, not even bothering to say hello to his parents.

“GRANDMA!!!” he screamed as he ran downstairs.

Leia had decided not to run for president after her term was over, choosing to accept a post as Hogwarts’ transfiguration teacher so she could live closer to her son and daughter-in law.

“He fell… didn’t he?” Rey asked confused.

“Definitely” Ben answered. Wondering what was it about Leia that made his son forget about everything else when she arrived.

“Mummy, can I have pancakes for breakfast?” Padmé asked in that voice of hers she only used when she wanted Rey to definitely agree to anything.

“Sure thing my love, come help me make them”

They joined Leo, Han and Leia downstairs. Where Ben’s mother was already starting with breakfast. Rey and Padmé started setting the table while Ben helped Leia with whatever she needed for pancakes. Truth was it was best if he was the one in charge of making the food. 

Hanna came downstairs and helped serve the food so they could all sit for breakfast at the same time.

“Dad…?” Leo asked with a small voice so unlike him, it worried Ben. “What if I’m not a Ravenclaw?” he asked playing with his food but not taking a bite.

“We’ll kick you out of the house” Hannah answered with a mouthful before Ben could utter a word.

“Hannah…” Ben warned, but inside he was struggling not to laugh at his daughter’s occurrences. He knew it would hurt Leo so he refrained from encouraging her from making those comments. No matter how funny he found them.

“It doesn’t matter which house you are sorted into, what matters is who you are darling” Rey answered when Ben took too long to come up with something to say.

“Grandma was a Gryffindor” Ben mentioned with a smile, and the young boy looked at his grandma who winked at him, boosting his confidence and placating his nerves.

Each second that passed seemed to increase Leo Solo-Cadieux’s nerves.

Ben knew the young boy had too much of his mother to be an obvious Ravenclaw. Unlike with Hannah, Ben had no idea where his son would be sorted into. It really could go either way, except probably Slytherin.

No, Leo was, while brilliant, more of a brave and reckless kid than a cautious and curious one, and not to mention how patient he was with his little sister, and how loyal he was to Hannah whenever they got in trouble.

So, although Ben thought his son would be either a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up being sorted into Hufflepuff. 

Except Slytherin. That would most definitely be where Padme would be sorted into. The little girl was nothing if not resourceful and a born leader. Both traits highly regarded by Salazar Slytherin’s house. 

Once the children were ready to go, the happy family of seven stepped into their chimney to travel to Finn and Poe’s house in the heart of London.

++++++++++

The first to go through was Hannah, who could not wait to see her friends again. More than ready to start her third year at Hogwarts, the young witch was the embodiment of a Ravenclaw student. Much like her father used to be before her. And in a way still was.

“Hannah Solo-Cadieux look how much you’ve grown” Finn beamed as he saw her stepping out of his fireplace

“Uncle Finn!!” she screamed gleefully while throwing herself at her favourite uncle. Not that she would ever say that to anyone other than her mum.

“Padmé?” a small voice asked from the corner of the room.

Shara Dameron-Storm was playing with a doll house when Hanna walked into her living room. She was the same age as Padmé and Finn could already tell the pair would get into all sorts of trouble when they finally made their way to Hogwarts.

“Sorry kid, she’ll be coming later” Hannah answered with a grin.

Hannah stepped aside to make room for her brother to come in.

Leo coughed a little when he landed into the Dameron-Storm’s chimney. And immediately brushed off the little dust that had settled on his brand-new robes. 

“Well… if it isn’t my favourite nephew” Poe chuckled, he walked into the room just in time to greet Leo, and was closely followed by a plump little boy who could barely walk.

“I’m your only nephew” Leo answered with a grin. He loved being called the favourite.

“That has nothing to do with it. You are still my favourite”

“Who’s your favourite niece?” Hannah asked raising her brow in a way that made her resemble her dad so much it made Poe laugh.

“I have two favourite nieces because I love them equally as much” he argued.

Hannah only shook her head and smiled. This disapproving look was recognized by Finn as something the girl got from Rey.

A loud thud and a cloud of dust announced the arrival of one Benjamin Organa-Solo, who dwarfed the fireplace with his massive frame and had to crouch significantly to get out of the chimney.

“Mr. Minister for Magic” Ben greeted Poe.

“Mr… what is it that you do?” Poe asked for the millionth time, half expecting an answer, half certain his friend would never tell him despite him being the god damn Minister for Magic.

“You are not allowed to know” Ben answered with a smile, stepping aside to wait for the rest of his family.

Ben worked at the department of mysteries, he was an Unspeakable, and as such no one really knew what he did for a living. Except for Rey, obviously. Not that she would ever admit it.

Leia and Han arrived next. Apologising for the delay, apparently Rey had to go back to Padmé’s room because she had forgotten a doll she wanted to show Shara.

“Peanut, please tell me you got the doll” Finn questioned Rey as soon as she stepped off the chimney. “Shara won’t shut up about it” he added in a whisper, so only his best friend could hear.

Rey giggled and pointed to her bag. She had bought another for her goddaughter after hearing her daughter tell her how much Shara had loved it when she stayed over at their house.

Once they were all in the living room, and had exchanged pleasantries, they headed to King’s Cross to see Hannah and Leo off.

++++++++++

Walking into King’s Cross surrounded by people he loved was still a surreal experience for Ben.

After years feeling abandoned and forgotten, he dreaded every time he was about to step onto platform 9 ¾ during his youth. That is why seeing his parents accompany his children to see them off was so important to him, and he was also incredibly grateful to Poe and Finn who also went out of their way to be there for them.

He had one big extended family, something he never thought he would have.

And it was all because he had met the most amazing, wonderful woman in the whole world. The same woman that still walked by his side wherever they chose to go.

“HANNAH!”

A young girl cried from afar. The squeak that came out of his daughter was something he hoped would be only a phase and not a recurring greeting.

Liana Andor-Erso, the spitting image of her mother Jyn, ran to meet Hannah at the middle of the station. Rey held him closer, also incredibly happy their daughter had such an amazing friend.

“Solo!” called a voice behind him before patting him on the back

“Cassian, Jyn”

The group had remained close after their adventures during their last year at Hogwarts.

Jyn was now working as a healer at St. Mungo’s, studying incurable diseases, intent on preventing other children from losing their mother’s the way she did at such a young age. Cassian, on the other hand, was now the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and still indulged on the occasional quidditch match, though he was never as good as he once was due to the loss of range in his left arm.

Galen, their oldest son, was a fifth year Gryffindor. He had just been appointed prefect and stood leaning on a column by the side. This struck Rey as a bit odd, but she thought nothing of it until she saw the boy visibly blush when Hannah congratulated him on his new appointment.

Thankfully, Ben didn’t notice. Rey wasn’t sure she wanted to see the jealous protective father side of her husband just yet. It could wait a couple of years.

Hannah and Liana said goodbye to their respective families and left for the train. Galen followed close behind, never taking his eyes off young Hannah.

“You saw that” Jyn whispered to Rey.

“I did” Rey answered with a giggle.

And the pair laughed knowingly, earning confused looks from the men in their lives.

“Now remember young man” Han said to Leo “Whenever your grandma misbehaves just…” and he leaned closer to whisper something into the boy’s ear.

“Is that possible?” the boy asked with incredulity.

“I never ask that question ‘til after I’ve done it” Han answered with a wink.

“Do not listen to your grandpa kid, just behave and you’ll be fine” Ben said to Leo with a pat on the head.

“Alright, alright. See you soon kid” Han said to Leo and he followed Leia into the train. Ready to get to his home in Hogsmeade, where he and Leia resided during the school year.

Leo stared at his grandparents hop in the train and swallowed nervously. He had been so excited when he woke. Now he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave his parents.

With one last hug from everyone he loved. Little Leo walked into the train, one minute before it was due to depart.

The whistle felt like a pang in Rey’s heart, and while the train left the station carrying two of the most precious people for Rey, she wiped a tear and held her youngest daughter closer. Fearing the day she would have to let all three of them go.

++++++++++

Padmé had begged her parents to be allowed to stay with Shara, and Finn had pleaded in her favour, managing to convince Ben and Rey to let her stay two days with them.

Not that they needed much convincing in the first place.

The prospect of having the house all for themselves was too tempting to pass on. But they had to show some resistance to not seem too eager.

Finn and Poe obviously saw right through them.

That is how Ben and Rey found themselves walking into their empty home all alone.

Rey felt her heart speed up in anticipation.

Even after years together, the prospect of spending time alone together still made her feel giddy, filling her stomach with butterflies, and her heart with an anxious anticipation that translated into a continuous arousal.

Rey closed her eyes in pleasure the moment she felt Ben’s lips on her neck and his body press against her back in a tight embrace. The way his voice dropped an octave when they were alone never failed to make her feel all hot and bothered, immediately sending a delicious wave of pleasure between her legs.

She felt his hands sneaking beneath her shirt, tracing small patterns onto her bare skin.

“Ben…” she moaned when he traced her nipple over the flimsy fabric of the old bra she had put on in the morning haste to get ready.

“Hmm?” he groaned in her ear, and the sound sent ripples of pleasure down her spine and directly to the bundle of nerves that was beginning to beg for attention.

“Ben…” she repeated when his index finger sneaked between the waistband of her trousers and her.

She was well aware of the fact that they were still at the foyer, and that if anyone peeked through the windows by the side of the front door they would be treated to the side of an almost topless Rey.

“I can’t wait” he whispered in that low velvety voice of his that made her knees go weak “I need to have now, here”

Whatever self-control Rey had left was destroyed by Ben’s words. She turned and threw herself at him, kissed him fiercely. Forcing him to take a step back to regain balance, pressing him against the front door.

They undressed each other with practiced movements, their hands having memorized long ago everything about the other’s body.

He lifted her effortlessly and turned to press her against the door. She draped her legs around his waist and in one swift movement he impaled himself into her with a force that took the air out of her lungs.

He pulled out a little before plunging back in. Every time hitting that place inside of her that made her mind go blank and her senses short-circuit.

He gained speed, their rhythmic movements making her nipples travel up and down Ben’s chest.

“More…” she whispered, and the thrust that followed made the doorframe vibrate. This made her moan even louder, and she wondered if someone heard her. She found she didn’t care.

Ben’s movements started becoming erratic, while he kept speeding up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her hard against his chest, pushing them both over the edge when he plunged into her one last time.

He sank to his knees, still buried deep inside her, until she was resting on his lap. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, while she gently played with the hair on the back of his head.

“I love you so much” she whispered in his ear.

He pressed a kiss on the side of her neck, leaving a mark that she knew she would have to hide later.

“I love you too sweetheart” he said back,

They stared into his honey whiskey eyes and saw herself reflected on them.

“Take me upstairs darling” she breathed.

The corner of his lips twisted upwards in that devilish grin of his that still looked as incredibly attractive as the first time she saw it.

“Anything for you my love”

His legs trembled a little when he got up, which made Rey laugh wholeheartedly. Then he carried her carefully upstairs and into their bedroom, where they would spend the remainder of the day and the morning after.

The life she had now never failed to amaze her.

After all these years she was still immensely grateful to the universe for bringing them together.

She had three beautiful children that she adored.

Friends who loved her and who she loved back.

A family that she could count on.

And most importantly she had Ben, and Ben had her.

Forever.


End file.
